Par-delà le destin-arc 4
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Delleb, une reine wraith millénaire a tout quitté pour suivre Rosanna Gady, une artiste terrienne perdue dans pégase qui a décidé de crée l'impossible: une alliance entre wraith et humain. Incongru, inimaginable, fou même et pourtant il s'agit sans doute du seul véritable espoir de sauver son espèce, menacée par les guerres civiles et la famine.
1. prologue

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :**

-Markus, un traqueur _wraith_ , originellement capturé par l'équipe de Sheppard, a trahi les siens et est entré au service d'Atlantis, dans le seul et unique but de rester au côté de Rosanna Gady, une artiste terrienne venue sur la cité pour comprendre pourquoi, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle peint des symboles Anciens.

Durant un an et demi, leur amitié ne fait que se renforcer, mais Markus finit par fuir la cité avec l'accord de Weir et la complicité de la soldate Milena Giacometti, afin de protéger Rosanna de son influence qu'il juge, à tort, néfaste.

-Six mois plus tard, Rosanna, Milena et près de cinquante autres atlantes sont capturés par des _wraiths_ et offerts en cadeau à Silla, l'ancienne reine de Markus, qui leur voue une haine féroce.

Sur la ruche de cette dernière, Rosanna retrouve Markus, que ses anciens frères torturent depuis des semaines en vain. Elle y rencontre aussi Pierre, un scientifique alien fasciné par les humains et qui semble avoir une certaine curiosité pour elle, ainsi que Tom, un enfant _wraith_ qui les aidera à s'échapper.

Au prix de lourdes pertes, ils parviennent à fuir, et afin que le _Dart_ contenant la vie de plus de cinquante prisonniers puisse s'éloigner de la ruche, Markus décide de se sacrifier en restant en arrière, Rosanna l'imitant, à sa plus grande horreur.

Silla, une fois de plus humiliée, ne les tue pas, mais sur une suggestion de Pierre, les transforme en coureurs, pendant que Milena et les autres survivants rentrent sur Atlantis avec le petit Tom qui s'est glissé subrepticement dans le cockpit du chasseur.

-Durant deux ans, Markus et Rosanna parcourent la galaxie, la moitié des traqueurs _wraiths_ sur leurs traces, Silla ayant mis la plus grosse prime jamais offerte pour des coureurs sur leur tête : un croiseur de guerre avec son équipage.

Pendant ce temps, Milena, aidée de Jin'shi, une archéologue de la race _Irän_ \- des insectoïdes pacifiques, lointains cousins des _wraiths_ -, élève Tom, d'abord sous la protection d'un immense bouclier Ancien, où ils sont rapidement rejoints par la tribu de Sama, derniers survivants de l'extermination de leur peuple par les _wraiths_ , puis, plus tard, dans le village d'Estain, sur la planète Oumana, lorsque Tom, devenu adolescent, doit commencer à se nourrir d'énergie vitale.

-Parallèlement, Delleb, une reine _wraith_ poussée par des visions divines, abandonne sa ruche et part à la recherche d'un mystérieux symbole, accompagnée seulement de Zil'reyn, son fidèle commandant, et de l'esclave personnelle de ce dernier, la jeune Azur.

Durant de longs mois, ils errent de planète en planète, en vain, croisant par trois fois la route de Markus et de Rosanna. Finalement, Delleb réalisera que le symbole qu'elle cherche, Rosanna le porte sous la forme d'un vaste tatouage dorsal : elle décide donc de coller au train de l'humaine, bien qu'elles aient de la peine à se supporter.

-Rosanna, qui vient tout juste de retrouver sa liberté grâce à Kenny, le lieutenant de Todd, apprend qu'Atlantis a quitté Pégase pour la Terre, l'excentrique capitaine détenu à bord. Simultanément, ils retrouvent Milena, Amanda et Dampa Kang, qui vivent à présent sur Oumana en compagnie de Tom après avoir refusé de quitter la galaxie en les abandonnant derrière.

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre, Sheppard, McKay et Todd mettent sur pied une vaste mystification afin de renvoyer Atlantis dans Pégase malgré le refus de la Commission.

Dans Pégase, sur Oumana et sur l'impulsion conjointe de Rosanna et de Milena - soutenue par Delleb -, une étrange expérience sociologique qui prend le nom d'Ouman'shii naît de la fragile alliance entre des _wraiths_ et des humains.

Poussée par la nécessité et un odieux chantage de Pierre - le _wraith_ qui lui a implanté son traceur sur la ruche de Silla -, Rosanna est forcée à affronter l'ancienne reine de Markus qu'elle parvient à vaincre au prix de lourds sacrifices, gagnant son trône et un vaste territoire qu'il lui faut à présent défendre, ainsi que plus de mille _wraiths_ à convertir à la philosophie ouman'shii.

-De difficultés en alliances, les choses avancent, et petit à petit, ce qui était un pari dément prend la forme d'un rêve viable, qui ne cesse de grandir et de se renforcer.

Delleb sans reprendre son rôle de reine, s'intronise grande régente, et guide d'une main experte les _wraiths_ de Silla vers un tout nouveau mode de vie.

Consciente de ses propres limites, l'antique reine tente d'apprendre à cohabiter avec les humains, prenant sur elle pour supporter les incompréhensibles excentricité de Rosanna Gady, observant avec scepticisme Milena Giacometti adopter la dernière larve survivante des couvains de Silla, et un de ses propres fils se lier de la plus charnelle des manières avec la Terrienne Amanda Strauss.

Si elle est en désaccord sur de nombreux points avec l'artiste, Delleb adopte rapidement sa politique méritocratique qui s'avère faire merveille parmi les _wraiths_ de Silla, permettant à la flotte vieillissante de rattraper lentement mais sûrement son retard sur le reste des _wraiths_ , les surpassant même sur certains points grâce aux vaisseaux hybrides de l'ingénieur manchot mais génial déniché par la Terrienne : Léonard.

Lorsqu'elle apprend que les veilleurs postés sur Oumana ont capturé une équipe d'une Atlantis de retour dans Pégase, Delleb ne résiste pas à l'envie de les rencontrer seul à seul afin de tenter de percer quelques-uns des mystères des Terriens. Cela ne conduira qu'à plusieurs tentatives d'évasion ratée de l'équipe de Sheppard, quelques drones morts et toute une section de la ruche détruite dans une explosion. Face à la ténacité des humains, Delleb est contrainte de faire tourner court son expérience et fait venir en urgence Milena Giacometti et son équipe afin qu'elle calme ses congénères, permettant leurs retrouvailles.

Peu de temps après, Rosanna Gady, qui était partie pour une mystérieuse mission à bord de l' _Utopia_ , revient, visiblement ravie, et c'est avec un intérêt très scientifique que la reine assiste au dîner de réunion des Terriens.


	2. Chapitre 1

Par hasard, hier, j'ai vu un reportage sur l'esclavage, composé de témoignages, journaux de bord et autres récits d'époque, et moi qui pensait que la manière qu'avaient mes _wraiths_ de nommer leurs esclaves était ridicule, je n'ai pas été déçue.

Lorsqu'ils ne donnaient pas des noms chrétiens à leurs esclaves (Marie, Eusèbe, Job,...), leurs propriétaires leur donnaient des noms de choses ou de concepts dont trois que j'ai particulièrement retenus : Solitude, une femme qui a été pendue pour avoir volé un canard, et son enfant, qui a été affranchi après la mort de sa mère, Agricole, et enfin et surtout, Azur, une jeune fille, servante personnelle d'une jeune demoiselle de la noblesse, mulâtre avec du sang perse, prénommée ainsi... à cause de ses extraordinaires yeux bleus, yeux qui selon le journal de sa maîtresse, lui avaient plu autant que sa soumission et sa promptitude à obéir. Pour le coup, je suis presque triste de la justesse accidentelle de mes écrits, car il n'y a aucune fierté à tirer de cette page de notre histoire.

PS : Quelques autres vrais noms d'esclaves en vrac que j'ai trouvé en approfondissant mes recherches : Noir, Blanche, Noix de coco, Fine, Boucle et Seau.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Tout avait été très vite. L'équipe de ce John Sheppard était arrivée, assommée, et trois jours plus tard à peine, Rosanna venait lui annoncer qu'elle allait entreprendre les démarches pour retourner sur son monde natal, dans une autre galaxie._

 _Elle avait grondé, déçue de la bassesse de l'humaine, qui à peine la voie jusqu'à son nid rouverte, abandonnait tout ce qu'elle avait entamé, laissant à d'autres la responsabilité de gérer cette gigantesque poudrière._

 _L'humaine lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait en moins de cinq cents jours, mais comment la croire ? Une vulgaire et faible humaine. Une créature dont la race entière était peureuse et lâche. Pourquoi reviendrait-elle dans une galaxie en guerre, alors que de son propre aveu, son monde natal était une sorte de paradis sans véritable danger pour son espèce ?_

 _Zil'reyn, sentant son désarroi, avait tenté de la rassurer. Rosanna Gady avait prouvé sa ténacité et la valeur de sa parole. Elle avait toujours tenu ses serments, même si cela lui prenait parfois du temps. Même si ses congénères ne la laissait pas revenir, elle finirait bien par trouver un moyen._

 _Avec cette étrange acuité qui lui faisait douter que la femelle n'ait pas de don télépathique, ce fut cet instant-là que l'humaine choisit pour lui remettre un cristal._

 _« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe._

 _« Les coordonnées de la Porte de la Terre, mais également sa position dans la galaxie. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans cinq cents jours, venez me chercher. L'_ Utopia _est capable de faire le voyage. »_

 _Elle fixa longuement la femelle, la tête penchée de côté, tentant de comprendre cette créature qui ne cessait de la surprendre._

 _« Vous me donnez les clés de votre monde, la terre promise de tous les_ wraiths _? »_

 _« Oui, Delleb. Je vous la donne, tout comme je l'ai confiée à Léonard. J'ai confiance en vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans ce cas précis, aussi irrationnel que ce soit, je sens que je peux avoir confiance en vous. »_

 _Elle effleura la conscience de l'humaine. Elle était sincère !_

 _« Et si je décidais de lancer un assaut massif sur votre monde ? »_

 _« La Terre a quelques défenses, mais elles tomberont vite, surtout sans Atlantis. Vous nourrirez tous les_ wraiths _de la galaxie pour quelques siècles, puis la famine reviendra. »_

 _Elle sourit. L'humaine avait raison. Ce serait un long et glorieux festin, puis tout recommencerait à nouveau. Le long sommeil, la faim, et les guerres claniques._

 _« Vous comptez sur mon intelligence, une fois encore ? » demanda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.  
« C'est exact, Delleb. Vous êtes l'être le plus sage que j'aie jamais rencontré. Vous avez vécu assez longtemps pour savoir que quelques siècles, ce n'est rien pour un _wraith _. »_

 _Cette fois, elle sourit vraiment._

 _« Et vous, vous êtes l'être le plus déconcertant que j'aie jamais rencontré, Rosanna Gady. »_

 _« Merci, grande régente. Je compte sur vous pour garder le bateau à flot en mon absence ! »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'une simple humaine pour régner sur un royaume. Partez donc le cœur en paix, fondatrice. »_

 _Et la femelle était partie. Sans se retourner. Pas parce que tout ce pourquoi elle, la grande Delleb, avait abandonné sa ruche et ses_ wraiths _ne lui importait pas, mais parce qu'elle avait une telle foi en son rêve, une telle confiance en elle,une reine sans royaume, en chaque être qui formait les premiers sujets de ce nouvel empire, qu'elle pouvait partir sans un regard en arrière, sans aucune crainte._

 _Si Rosanna Gady avait été_ wraith _, elle aurait été une grande reine. Mais elle ne l'était pas, et elle-même n'était plus souveraine. Elle était régente, et elle avait une tâche._

Tout avait été très vite. Trop vite sans doute. AR-1 était apparu, ils étaient revenus sur Atlantis, et voilà qu'on parlait de les renvoyer sur Terre. Weir, Sheppard, tous n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire qu'ils allaient rentrer à la maison et elle, elle les regardait, le cœur vide.

La Terre n'était plus son foyer. Son foyer, sa famille était sur Oumana. Sa planète natale lui manquait, mais comme une destination de vacances. Sa place était ici, aux côtés de ses fils et de Jin'shi, et pas à des années-lumière d'eux. Or elle doutait qu'on autorise trois aliens suceurs de vie à venir s'installer sur Terre. Déjà que Rosanna négociait, ou plutôt faisait plier toute résistance afin de pouvoir emmener Markus avec elle, elle doutait qu'après le passage du rouleau compresseur Gady, la Commission soit très heureuse d'en recevoir trois autres. Et lorsqu'elle avait appris de Sheppard que Todd avait failli finir comme cobaye dans la Zone 51, toute hésitation avait disparu. Elle ne quitterait pas Pégase.

Le colonel l'avait d'ailleurs terrifiée, lorsque, le débriefing principal terminé, Weir l'avait pris à part, lui apprenant la mystérieuse disparition du _wraith_ deux jours avant leur retour, alors qu'il était retenu avec son équipe sur la ruche de Silla. Le soldat n'avait pas hurlé, serrant simplement les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, une aura glaçante émanant de lui, rage et fureur irradiant loin à la ronde.

Il s'était dirigé droit vers elle, ses yeux plus froids que le vide intersidéral.

«Capitaine Giacometti, que lui avez-vous fait ? » siffla-t-il, rendu presque inaudible par la colère.

« Rien du tout, mon colonel. Je vous jure que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il était encore en vie.» se défendit-elle.

« Vraiment ?! Vos tarés d'amis verts nous capturent et simultanément, des _wraiths_ s'infiltrent sur la base et enlèvent Todd, et vous voulez me faire croire que c'est un pur hasard ?! » gronda-t-il, s'avançant trop près d'elle.

« John ! Colonel Sheppard, ça suffit ! » s'interposa Weir, qui avait suivi l'échange.

« Elle sait quelque chose ! Forcément ! »

« John, ça suffit ! On ne sait même pas s'il a été capturé. Il est tout a fait plausible que Todd ait organisé son extraction lui-même ! » répliqua la diplomate, venant se placer devant elle, lui offrant une relative protection dont elle fut immensément reconnaissante.

« Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! »

Weir, les bras croisés, pencha la tête, les traits soudain durs.

« Comment le savez-vous, colonel Sheppard ? »

Son supérieur sembla se dégonfler, toute fureur le quittant brusquement. Durant un instant, il eut l'air d'un enfant perdu, puis son masque d'indifférence soigneusement travaillée reprit sa place sur son visage.

« Il me l'a dit. »

« Et vous le croyez ? »

« Pour ça, oui. »

« Alors nous allons enquêter, mais cessez de vous en prendre à vos hommes, ils n'y sont pour rien. »

Il se mordilla un peu la lèvre, puis se penchant pour la voir, lui décrocha un sourire tordu, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Désolé, capitaine Giacometti. Je me suis emporté. Allez-vous reposer. »

« A vos ordres, mon colonel ! » salua-t-elle, trop contente de pouvoir s'échapper.

Weir avait lancé une enquête. Elle l'avait interrogée, comme elle l'avait fait avec Amanda et Dampa et ce qui semblait être la moitié du personnel de la cité, et le colonel s'était calmé. Strauss et Kang avaient tous les deux demandé à pouvoir revenir sur Terre, au moins pour les près de quatre mois de vacances en retard qu'ils avaient à rattraper. Et alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses marques sur la cité et de rattraper une année de nouvelles, d'histoires et de changements, ils se soumettaient docilement aux côté de l'artiste à la pléthores de tests tant physiques que mentaux qui devaient dire s'ils pourraient retourner sur Terre.

Plus elle en apprenait sur la Terre, moins elle avait envie d'y revenir. Un attentat avait fait des dizaines de morts en Norvège, l'Europe s'enlisait dans une crise économique et le Moyen-Orient semblait prêt à plonger dans une nouvelle guerre du Golfe. Hors de la terre, la NASA s'apprêtait à poser une sonde sur Mars, et le SGC avait perdu une centaine d'hommes, prisonniers d'un vaisseau pionnier lanthien dans une lointaine galaxie (1).

Après négociation et avec le soutien du Dr Weir, une fois les examens d'usage validés, elle parvint à convaincre Sheppard qu'elle pouvait reprendre du service, tout en rentrant sur Oumana à la fin de chacun de ses services.

Au final, elle ne fut autorisée qu'à reprendre à mi-temps. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aurait ainsi plus d'heures à consacrer à Tom et à Zen'kan, et son instinct lui disait que ce ne serait pas de tout repos.

Neuf jours après leur retour sur la cité, Strauss et Kang passaient la Porte avec quelques autres membres de l'expédition et une certaine quantité de conteneurs vides, tandis que Rosanna et Markus - bien que techniquement bienvenus sur la cité - restaient sous l'étroite surveillance du peloton de marines qui les suivait partout.

Elle avait bien tenté d'intercéder en leur faveur, mais même Elisabeth avait convenu que personne ne pouvait en l'état savoir si l'artiste était encore fiable, et n'était pas devenue une adoratrice des _wraiths_. Pas après plus de trois ans entre leurs griffes, pas en ayant si notablement tissé des liens avec les prédateurs.

Elle avait objecté qu'elle avait adopté deux _wraiths_ et, sous le coup de la colère, avait failli révéler la relation de Strauss avec un guerrier alien, qui bien que discrète, ne lui avait pas exactement échappé.

Elle n'y voyait personnellement aucun problème, mais elle n'était que trop consciente que cela vaudrait sans doute la cour martiale à la soldate pour compromission avec l'ennemi.

Elle n'avait tenu sa langue que de justesse, et n'avait pu que quitter le bureau de Weir en ravalant sa frustration.

Et la vie avait repris son cours. Elle avait été affectée à la troupe du major Lorne, le temps de reprendre ses marques, avant de se voir à nouveau confier sa propre équipe.

Les missions étaient étonnamment simples, comparées à sa vie depuis deux ans.

Elle négociait à présent presque aussi bien que Teyla, et grâce aux nombreux entraînements pris en commun avec des _wraiths_ de tout rang et de toutes origines, combattre en duel un des aliens ne lui paraissait plus aussi impossible, surtout pas avec un P-90 flambant neuf et une pléthore de munitions.

Et le soir, elle rentrait pour retrouver le lumière chaude de la cuisine de sa ferme, savourant un repas en compagnie des aliens qui étaient devenus sa famille et ses amis, avant d'aller se coucher dans un lit de bois, sous un édredon de plumes, tout en écoutant le chant rassurant des oiseaux d'un monde extraordinaire.

Weir s'étant montrée très curieuse de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leur absence, elle s'était improvisée guide et intermédiaire et avait fait visiter Estain à la diplomate, puis l'avait escortée à bord de la ruche de Silla, où elles avaient été reçues par une Delleb majestueuse, mais étonnamment peu dédaigneuse, qui avait aussitôt manifesté son désir de visiter l'antique cité.

Et c'était à elle qu'était revenue la responsabilité d'organiser ça, tout en respectant la règle tacite interdisant la présence de plus de trois _wraiths_ simultanément sur Atlantis. Elle était donc devenu une espèce de pigeon voyageur, Delleb refusant de venir sans une escorte, et les atlantes refusant de l'accueillir avec plus d'un accompagnateur.

Au final, le _Dédale_ était venu, et reparti depuis une semaine, Rosanna et Markus à son bord, débloquant ainsi une place pour un prédateur de plus, lorsque enfin ils trouvèrent un accord.

* * *

(1) Il s'agit des événements de fin 2011, début 2012, la sonde _Curiosity_ atterrit le 6 août et le _Destiny_ change de galaxie, l'équipe de la mission Icare prisonnière à son bord ( _Stargate : Universe_ ).


	3. Chapitre 2

_Zil'reyn ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard impressionné à la ronde alors qu'il se rematérialisait au cœur de la cité de leurs antiques ennemis, le bastion invaincu, Atlantis._

 _Devant eux, l'humaine qui était la reine de ce lieu, une certaine Elisabeth Weir était déjà en train de saluer Delleb, qui lui fit l'honneur d'une légère inflexion de tête. Pas dupe, il observa la dizaine de guerriers humains alignés le long de la Porte, en une illusion de garde d'honneur, bien que là uniquement pour les surveiller._

 _Milena Giacometti, qui avait suivi la reine humaine, s'avança, visiblement mal à l'aise._

 _« Je suis désolée, Commandant, mais vous devez mettre ça à la main droite.» lui expliqua-t-elle, lui tendant ce qui se révéla être une sorte de gantelet de cuir épais._

 _« Il est hors de question que moi ou mes_ wraiths _mettions ça ! » siffla Delleb._

 _« Nous faisons déjà une exception pour vous, Delleb, mais le commandant et le guerrier doivent les porter. C'est le protocole. »_

 _Sa reine siffla, outrée. En les insultant eux, c'était elle que les atlantes insultaient._

 _« Humains bornés, ne comprenez-vous pas que nous sommes ici en tant qu'alliés et non en tant qu'ennemis ?! » gronda-t-elle, jetant un regard mauvais à l'humaine appelée Weir._

 _« C'est précisément parce que vous êtes là en tant qu'alliés que nous ne vous demandons que de porter le gantelet. » répliqua la reine humaine dont le sourire avenant était démenti par le froid de ses yeux._

 _« Il est hors de question que je me laisse humilier ainsi ! » siffla sa reine, son esprit échauffé cinglant la toile mentale._

 _Milena Giacometti se racla la gorge._

 _« Delleb, cette mesure n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Markus doit s'y soumettre aussi, et il le devait déjà avant de... avant son absence. »_

 _L'humaine soupira, serrant la mâchoire un instant comme pour réprimer une colère sourde avant de continuer._

 _« Et maintenant que Tom a changé de régime alimentaire, il le doit aussi. »_

 _« Vraiment ? » demanda Delleb, son esprit effleurant celui de la soldate et celui de la reine atlante pour y chercher des traces de mensonge ou de duperie._

 _« Oui. Jamais plus de trois_ wraiths _« adultes » sur la cité, et le port au minimum du gantelet est obligatoire. » récita Milena, visiblement aussi outrée par cette règle que sa reine._

 _Delleb réfléchit quelques instants._

 _« Mettez-les. » leur ordonna-t-elle finalement à haute voix. « Cette mesure est inutile, mais si cela peut rassurer ces stupides humains... » ajouta-t-elle télépathiquement._

 _Avec un grondement mauvais, il enfila le gantelet que lui tendait la soldate, tout comme Trel'kan, qui l'arracha presque des mains de cette dernière._

 _Les salutations protocolaires des deux reines reprirent tandis que la soldate s'esquivait discrètement, et il eut le temps de méditer un peu sur ce qu'il venait d'observer._

 _Presque un mois que les Terriens égarés avaient retrouvé la cité, et pourtant les atlantes semblaient toujours ignorer qu'ils pouvaient se servir de leurs deux_ schiitars _pour ponctionner leurs proies. Vu leur crainte, s'ils l'avaient su, au minimum les auraient-ils forcés à porter deux gantelets. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Ni Milena Giacometti, ni Rosanna Gady, ni les deux soldats n'avaient révélé leurs secrets à leurs semblables._

 _Stupides humains. Ils en apprenaient plus sur l'ennemi, et par quoi ? Par fidélité ? Par reconnaissance ? Par respect ? - pour eux, ils n'en disaient rien._

 _Pour un_ wraith _, il ne s'agirait ni plus ni moins que d'un acte de trahison._

 _Il fut sorti de ses méditations par leur arrivée dans une sorte de salle de réunion, au centre de laquelle trônait une grande table de bois rouge._

 _Sur son ordre mental, Trel'kan, bien que venu sans arme tout comme lui et Delleb, prit faction à l'entrée de la salle, en compagnie de six des marines qui les escortaient._

 _La régente s'installa avec superbe à la tête de la table, prenant d'autorité la place du seigneur, tandis qu'il venait se placer à un pas derrière elle, les mains dans le dos, en posture d'attente._

 _« Asseyez vous donc, heu... Commandant.» proposa la reine humaine, qui s'était installée face à Delleb._

 _« Il est a sa place. Un mâle ne s'assied pas à la table des négociations avec les reines. » répliqua-t-elle, jetant un regard mauvais à l'humain appelé colonel John Sheppard, qui s'était discrètement assis à côté d'Elisabeth Weir._

 _« Ici, ils le font. » répliqua froidement l'humaine, mais sans autre indication de Delleb, il ne bougea pas._

 _Un silence lourd descendit sur la pièce et les humains, que ce soit la femelle, son commandant ou les quatre soldats qui les gardaient, commencèrent à montrer des signes d'inconfort._

 _A la décharge de la reine terrienne, elle parvint à rester presque parfaitement de marbre. Face à une reine de la trempe de Delleb, ce n'était pas rien._

 _« Je croyais qu'il était de coutume chez les humains d'offrir à boire à des invités. » nota cette dernière avec une pointe d'amusement._

 _La femelle se troubla._

 _« C'est à dire que... aucun de nos... invités_ wraiths _n'a jamais daigné intéresser à ce que nous pouvions lui proposer comme boisson ou nourriture. »_

 _Il s'autorisa un grondement amusé mais discret. Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire ?_

 _« Je vous garantis, Docteur Weir, que vous avez beaucoup de nourriture très appétissante à nous proposer... mais je me contenterai d'une boisson humaine. » répondit Delleb avec un sourire féroce, se faisant avec joie écho de sa pensée._

 _La femme pâlit, mais se reprit très vite, et portant une main au dispositif de communication qu'elle portait à l'oreille, appela un subordonné._

 _« Que désirez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, faisant aller un regard un peu perplexe de lui à sa reine._

 _« Si vous avez du vin bleu, ce sera avec plaisir, sinon une eau claire et fraîche conviendra parfaitement et... inutile d'apporter plusieurs verres.» répondit Delleb._

 _A nouveau, il vit la perplexité passer dans le regard de la Terrienne, avant que son masque diplomatique ne la dissimule._

 _« Une carafe d'eau avec des glaçons et des verres en salle de réunion je vous prie.» commanda la femelle._

 _« Pourquoi le capitaine Giacometti n'est-elle pas là ? » demanda ensuite Delleb, jetant un regard critique aux cinq guerriers humains, tous mâles._

 _«Elle est occupée ailleurs pour le moment. Mais rassurez-vous, le colonel Sheppard pourra répondre à toutes vos questions concernant l'armée et les militaires d'Atlantis. »_

 _« Je ne doute pas de la compétence de votre commandant, Elisabeth Weir, je m'interroge simplement de la pertinence de votre attitude. »_

 _« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

 _« Vous avez plusieurs femelles, toutes très compétentes dans leurs domaines respectifs, et qui sont de solides liens entre nos deux peuples : et vous, vous les éloignez de ces négociations, pour les remplacer par des mâles qui n'y connaissent rien. J'avais ouï dire que les Terriens était misogynes et qu'ils sous-estimaient les capacités de leurs femelles, mais vous en êtes une, et à entendre parler de vos exploits, pas des plus incompétentes, alors pourquoi faire ça à vos soeurs ? »_

 _Les mâles regardaient à présent d'un air gêné tantôt le plafond, tantôt leurs pieds, mais la femelle ne se laissa pas démonter._

 _« Je ne les écarte pas. Rosanna Gady et le lieutenant Strauss ont manifesté leur volonté de rentrer sur Terre, et je ne voyais aucune raison de les retenir, quand au capitaine Giacometti, elle est actuellement occupée ailleurs, et c'est bien parce que j'ai confiance en ses capacités que je lui ai attribué cette mission. » répliqua Weir._

 _« Soit. Par l'intermédiaire de ladite Milena Giacometti, présentement absente, j'ai cru comprendre que vous désiriez négocier avec nous. Que voulez-vous et surtout qu'avez-vous à nous offrir ? »_

 _Sa reine avait fini de s'amuser et commençait à véritablement discuter._

 _« Je pense qu'une alliance pourrait nous être bénéfique. Vous pourriez nous fournir des informations sur les_ wraiths _, sur votre race, ce qui pourrait nous permettre de vaincre nos ennemis qui, si j'ai bien compris, sont aussi devenu les vôtres lorsque vous avez commencé à vivre au côté des humains... »_

 _Delleb l'interrompit d'un geste négligent de la main._

 _«Je vais être très claire, Elisabeth Weir. Si je suis ici, si je suis sur Oumana, si je suis Ouman'shii, ce n'est que pour une seule et unique raison. Pour le bien des miens. Pour le bien des_ wraiths _. L'immense majorité de mes semblables n'a pas encore compris la gravité de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, en grande partie à cause de vous, mais cela ne fait pas d'eux mes ennemis. Si vous désirez trouver encore plus de méthodes pour massacrer mon peuple que vous n'en avez déjà, comptez sur moi pour être votre adversaire la plus acharnée. »_

 _John Sheppard déglutit, jetant un regard signifiant « Je vous l'avait dit » à la reine humaine, qui soupirant, croisa les doigts sur la table, et fixa Delleb droit dans les yeux._

 _Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'êtres capables de soutenir le regard de sa reine, encore moins lorsqu'elle était ainsi, rayonnant de son intimidante présence antique. Il commençait à porter un peu plus de foi en les récits fantasques des Terriens. Avec une reine si fragile et faible, et pourtant si brave, qu'une poignée seulement de guerriers soit capable de venir à bout de ruches entières lui semblait moins absurde._

 _« Régente Delleb, nous ne souhaitons en aucun cas être vos ennemis, et nous pensons au contraire qu'une alliance entre nos deux races dans leur ensemble serait sans doute la meilleure solution. Sans entrer dans l'armement ou les technologies offensives, il y a de nombreux savoirs que nous pourrions troquer. Nous ignorons tant de choses sur vous, vos coutumes, votre physiologie, vos modes de vie. »_

 _« Admettons que nous acceptions de vous communiquer de telles informations, qu'y gagnerions-nous en échange ? »_

 _« Nous avons des médicaments et de vastes connaissances en médecine humaine. Nous pourrions vous en apprendre beaucoup, ce qui vous permettrait de soigner vos alliés... vos donneurs humains. »_

 _Il sentit toute l'appréciation de sa reine._

 _« Elle est maline, cette humaine. » fit-elle remarquer télépathiquement._

 _Il acquiesça._

 _« Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? »_

 _« Nous essayons d'aider et de protéger les peuples de Pégase, vous êtes les seuls à part nous à pouvoir produire certains médicaments très complexes. Vous transmettre ces connaissances sera bénéfique à toute la galaxie, s'ils sont correctement distribués. »_

 _« En effet, mais en produisant et diffusant vos médecines auprès des peuples de cette galaxie, nous servons autant vos buts que les nôtres, ce n'est donc pas une monnaie d'échange valable contre notre savoir. »_

 _L'humaine ne se démonta pas._

 _« Nous pourrions vous aider à réparer ce vaisseau Ancien que vous avez récupéré. Nos scientifiques sont très compétents. »_

 _« Les nôtres aussi » répondit froidement Delleb._

 _John Sheppard se racla la gorge. Une fois certain d'avoir toute l'attention, il parla._

 _« Vous avez perdu Rosanna Gady, du moins momentanément. Nous pourrions vous prêter des pilotes, ou en former de nouveaux pour vous. »_

 _Delleb fit mine d'examiner la question, puis laissa un sifflement amusé lui échapper._

 _« Nous n'avons nul besoin de pilotes, ni de formateurs. »_

 _« Si vous nous disiez ce que vous voulez, régente ? » intervint Weir, visiblement lassée de ce petit jeu qui régalait sa souveraine._

 _« Oh, moi, pour l'instant, je souhaite visiter votre belle cité, comme vous avez pu visiter notre planète et notre ruche, Docteur Weir. »_

 _Remettre les compteurs à zéro avant de négocier plus avant. Et surtout, ils auraient le temps de se faire une meilleure idée de ce que pourraient leur offrir les atlantes._

 _L'humaine soupira à nouveau._

 _« Soit, suivez-moi.» capitula-t-elle, se levant avant de leur faire signe de la précéder hors de la pièce._


	4. Chapitre 3

_La visite de la cité lanthienne n'était pas exactement passionnante pour lui. Certes le gigantesque vaisseau était impressionnant, avec ses grandes tours d'argent, ses hauts plafonds et ses vitraux chatoyants, mais il était un guerrier, et la crainte qu'Atlantis avait inspiré aux siens n'était qu'un lointain souvenir transmis par ses aînés par l'entremise de la toile de l'Esprit. Sans doute aurait-il aussi été plus impressionné un an plus tôt mais, après des mois sur l'_ Utopia _, la technologie et le style caractéristique des Lanthiens avait perdu beaucoup de sa mystique._

 _Trel'kan laissait sa reine négocier avec l'humaine responsable de la cité, le commandant de cette dernière les suivant en même temps que Zil'reyn, les deux mâles s'ignorant royalement à part quelques regards en coin. Son rôle était de suivre et d'escorter, comme la demi-douzaine de guerriers vêtus du même uniforme qu'il avait vu des mois plus tôt sur Milena Giacometti, Dampa Kang et Amanda Strauss._

 _Sans son pistolet, sa dague et son fusil, il se sentait un peu nu, mais même désarmé, il ne doutait pas de pouvoir mettre à mal au moins la moitié des humains présents avant d'être abattu._

 _Cette possibilité ne l'inquiétait toutefois pas trop, contrairement à l'absence notables des trois Terriens qu'il connaissait._

 _S'il s'était porté volontaire pour cette mission, c'était bien dans l'espoir de pouvoir voir Amanda Strauss et de peut-être obtenir un éclaircissement. L'humaine avait disparu un beau jour, et il avait pensé que tout naturellement elle voulait reprendre contact avec les siens, mais elle n'était plus reparue, et cela le laissait perplexe. Il appréciait pleinement leurs accouplements, et ne doutait pas trop que ce soit réciproque, aussi désirait-il savoir quels étaient les nouveaux termes de leur arrangement, maintenant que la situation avait notoirement changé._

 _« Trel'kan, cessez de penser à cette maudite femelle ! » gronda Delleb dans son esprit._

 _« Pardonnez-moi je vous en prie, grande régente. Je suis d'une abjecte obscénité. » s'excusa-t-il platement._

 _« En effet. Vos rapports sur votre expérience avec cette humaine sont à la fois instructifs et distrayants, mais ce n'est pas une priorité, alors cessez d'y penser. »_

 _« A vos ordres, Maj... Régente. »_

 _Il se mordit discrètement la langue. Que sa reine était généreuse ! En apprenant sa compromission contre-nature avec une humaine, elle ne l'avait pas puni et avait simplement exigé de lui qu'il lui fasse des rapports complets et détaillés de leurs échanges. Il était donc libre de copuler avec Amanda Strauss autant qu'il le désirait, tant que cela n'impactait en rien son travail et son dévouement aux siens._

 _Faisant le vide dans sa tête, il se concentra plutôt sur les humains qui les escortaient, détaillant leurs attitudes, décortiquant leurs odeurs, évaluant leurs forces et leurs faiblesses._

Milena s'avachit avec une tasse de café derrière une des consoles d'une salle de contrôle auxiliaire. Enfin terminé. Weir, à la dernière minute, lui avait demandé d'inspecter l'itinéraire « touristique » qu'ils avaient prévu pour leurs hôtes, afin qu'elle vérifie que les _wraiths_ n'auraient aucune opportunité d'y dérober quelque chose, ou de poser un quelconque dispositif, espion ou autre.

Le trajet avait déjà été inspecté par Zelenka, mais avec sa meilleure connaissance des _wraiths_ , elle avait trouvé pas moins d'une quinzaine de brèches dans la sécurité. De la gaine technique à portée de griffes au sas secondaire mal verrouillé, il y avait de tout.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : si les aliens voulaient vraiment aller se promener sur la cité, ils le feraient, mais au moins, ils ne devraient pas pouvoir les entuber tout en jouant les innocents.

Renversant la tête en arrière, elle avala en trois gorgées son café, se brûlant la langue au passage. Il fallait qu'elle y retourne.

Elle rejoignit le groupe alors que Weir, appuyée sur la rambarde d'un vaste balcon, montrait du doigt des tours à une reine et à son commandant marmoréen tout en leur expliquant quels laboratoires ou pièces spéciales recelaient les étages.

A vingt pas de là, l'air profondément ennuyé, Trel'kan montait la garde au côté des marines chargés de les escorter.

Elle l'avait à peine dépassé, lorsque que le cliquetis d'armes qu'on lève brusquement l'alerta, une seconde à peine avant qu'une main griffue ne lui effleure l'épaule.

Weir se tut, fixant tout comme les deux autres _wraiths_ les marines qui braquaient à présent Trel'kan, lequel s'était avancé pour la rattraper.

« Tout va bien, fausse alerte. » notifia-t-elle alors que le guerrier alien baissait sa main non gantée.

« Repos, soldats » acquiesça Sheppard.

Weir s'empressa de reprendre son explication, et la tension se dissipa.

« Puis-je vous parler, capitaine Giacometti ? » demanda le _wraith_ tout bas.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre jusque dans le couloir, signifiant aux marines de ne pas bouger.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'ouïe mais toujours en vue, elle s'arrêta.

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerais parler à Amanda Strauss, savez-vous où elle est ? » demanda le guerrier d'un air faussement détaché.

« Elle est repartie sur Terre. »

L'alien sembla se décomposer.

« C'est juste des vacances. » s'entendit-elle dire sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

« Des vacances ? »

« Un temps de repos plus long après plusieurs semaines ou mois de mission. Comme nous sommes techniquement restés en service durant toute l'absence d'Atlantis, nous avons tous un peu plus de quatre mois de vacances à prendre. »

« Donc selon votre calendrier, le soldat Strauss reviendra d'ici cent soixante jours. » déduisit le _wraith_.

« Je parierai sur moins longtemps. »

« Soit. Je vous remercie, Capitaine. »

Il allait repartir sur le balcon, mais elle l'arrêta.

« Trel'kan, ne parlez à personne de votre... relation avec Amanda, ça pourrait beaucoup lui nuire. »

Le prédateur lui décrocha un étrange sourire en coin.

« Nous autres _wraiths_ ne révélons jamais facilement nos secrets. »

« C'est vrai. »

Le guerrier lui jeta un dernier regard puis fit demi-tour.

Les _wraiths_ étaient secrets, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'avait, pas plus qu'Amanda ou Dampa, révélé ce qu'elle savait sur eux. Ils n'avaient donné aucun nom, aucune indication sur la complexité de cette société qu'ils avaient entraperçue. Parce qu'ils respectaient les grands prédateurs, tout du moins ceux qui s'étaient appelé Ouman'shii.

C'est avec le sourire qu'elle rejoignit le groupe.

Au final, les choses s'étaient bien passées. Très bien même, d'après le Dr Weir. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun virus ou dispositif _wraith_ indésirable sur la cité après le départ des trois aliens et la diplomate était parvenue à ratifier un traité d'alliance avec l'antique reine, qui outre un pacte de non-agression réciproque, promettait un soutien militaire mutuel en cas d'attaque massive et la mise en place d'une coopération médicale dans le but de former des biologistes et des chimistes _wraiths_ à la médecine humaine, afin qu'ils puissent faire bénéficier leurs « frères humains » des bienfaits terriens.

L'échange d'informations et de technologies offensives n'avait en revanche rien donné, chacun étant désireux d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre sans rien révéler de ses propres connaissances.

Rien de bien étonnant de ce côté-là.

Trois scientifiques _wraiths_ , - un ingénieur et deux biologistes, dont Silmalyn - furent envoyés pour être formés par Keller et son équipe aux techniques médicales, pendant que l'ingénieur apprenait à répliquer stéthoscope, clamps et autres outils et machines à usage curatif.

Durant un jour ou deux, une vague tension avait plané sur la cité, puis tout le monde s'était détendu, la plupart des habitants semblant préférer retenir la familiarité de Silmalyn avec le don d'énergie plutôt que l'ignorance totale et la nécessité d'un retour hebdomadaire sur leur ruche des deux autres.

Elle était sans doute la seule à trouver comique la vision d'un grand alien vert penché sur une banane, les arcades sourcilières froncées par la concentration, une aiguille et un fil rouge vif à la main, occupé à s'entraîner à faire des sutures propres.

En revanche, elle ne fut pas la seule à rire lorsqu'un soir, le second biologiste, un _wraith_ tout maigre avec une mâchoire carrée, eut la mauvaise idée de se moquer des marines qui le mirent en garde contre la fourberie de certaines liqueurs pégasiennes. Par esprit de vengeance et sans doute aussi un peu par cruauté, les soldats le laissèrent boire trois bouteilles entières, et alors qu'un homme n'y aurait sans doute pas survécu, le _wraith_ fut juste ivre mort, titubant misérablement dans les couloirs, tentant en vain d'attraper les marines hilares qui se moquaient de lui tendit qu'il se cognait aux piliers et s'encoublait sur ses propres pieds. Le lendemain, Silmalyn, qui s'était intronisé chef d'équipe, ne montra aucune pitié pour son congénère, allant même jusqu'à demander à Keller de parler plus fort afin d'être sûr que ses conseils percent les brumes douloureuses qui lui embuaient l'esprit.

Si l'incident nourrirait sans doute pour longtemps les ragots de la cité, elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait aussi largement diffusé parmi les _wraiths_ , en matière d'avertissement quant aux boissons humaines et à leur potentielle dangerosité, régénération ou pas.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Zil'reyn, songeur, contempla le petit groupe d'humains aux vêtements bigarrés qui repartaient vers la Porte._

 _Ils étaient onze, venus représenter un peuple tout entier, qui avec une volonté surprenante s'était jeté à corps perdu dans leur alliance._

 _Les Grinnaldiens avaient tenu toutes leurs promesses. D'après ses estimations, plus des trois quarts de la population totale s'étaient porté volontaires pour devenir donneurs. Parmi eux, un nombre incalculables d'enfants et de faiblards non éligibles, mais cela n'en faisait pas moins quelques milliers de potentiels donneurs, et surtout de bonne volonté. Une centaine d'entre eux était déjà venue s'installer dans un champ aux abords d'Estain, afin d'y être formée au don avant de rentrer sur son monde monde transmettre le savoir nouvellement acquis._

 _Les onze délégués venus le voir ce jour-là étaient les représentants des principales tribus de la planète. Ils désiraient rendre effective le plus rapidement possible la protection et l'assistance qu'ils leur offraient en échange de leur force vitale, et il devait bien le reconnaître : au moins, ces humains là étaient collaboratifs._

 _Il leur avait expliqué que le moyen le plus simple de les protéger efficacement seraient - outre en plaçant, tout comme sur Oumana, un bloc face à la Porte - de bâtir des installations de défense terrestre à des points stratégiques. Et les humains avaient gravement acquiescé, avant de lui demander de quoi ils auraient besoin pour bâtir les défenses. Combien en faudrait-il ? Quelle taille feraient-elles ? Auraient-ils besoin de bois ? De pierre ? Quelle serait la configuration idéale du terrain ? Tant de question auxquelles il n'avait, en l'état, aucune réponse._

 _Et les Grinnaldiens étaient repartis, escortant une escouade d'ingénieurs de terrain chargée de planifier la construction._

 _Leur planète avait été quadrillée et cartographiée, et huit sites furent choisis pour y installer tantôt des avant-postes, tantôt des structures plus complexes, faisant à la fois office de poste de défense et de laboratoire, d'usine ou de mine. Grinna n'était pas riche en ressources de valeur pour des_ wraiths _, mais ses forêts produisait un bois d'excellente qualité selon les natifs, et leurs innombrables rivières et lacs étaient poissonneux. Autant d'opportunités de développer la richesse des humains et donc leur bien-être, ce qui ne manquerais pas d'améliorer leur qualité en tant que source alimentaire._

 _Delleb avait approuvé le plan qu'il lui avait soumis : les principales zones de peuplement humain protégées par les futures tourelles, toutes reliées par un réseau tantôt routier, tantôt fluvial, qui permettraient aux marchandises de circuler sur la planète et au-delà, tout en permettant aux humains de venir facilement faire des dons aux résidents des installations._

 _Il avait pu donner une copie des plans approuvés à la délégation, et ils s'étaient profondément inclinés devant lui, reconnaissant de son travail. Étrangement, cela l'avait rendu heureux. Les grands humains, pour la plupart assez hauts pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux, ne le craignaient pas, mais ils le respectaient. Pas parce qu'il pouvait les tuer d'un geste, ou parce qu'ils voyaient en lui un dieu tout-puissant, mais pour son travail. Ils respectaient son travail et sa valeur._

 _Ils le respectaient parce qu'il leur était utile, comme un_ wraith _en respecterait un autre._

 _Avec un grondement, il se força à se concentrer sur son prochain dossier. Planifier la construction d'un avant-poste qui protégerait Oumana et, plus particulièrement, Estain et les abord de la Porte._

 _Il jeta un regard au dossier. Il ne manquait rien. Ni les relevés topographiques, ni les avis du conseil d'Estain -un brin moins collaboratif que les grinnaldiens-, pas plus que l'inventaire détaillé des matériaux. Ne manquait que l'approbation de la grande régente. Il ferma le dossier et s'attaqua au suivant. Organiser la conversion des_ wraiths _de Silla en Ouman'shii. Changer les esprits serait plus complexe que de changer les lieux. Et les crétins à qui il avait confié la tâche l'avaient à moitié bâclée. Il allait devoir aller sur la ruche pour avoir une petite discussion avec Jû'reyn et ses officiers._

 _Comment de vulgaires humains primitifs pouvaient-ils être plus efficaces, plus consciencieux et plus organisés qu'un commandant millénaire assisté d'une vingtaine d'officiers expérimentés?!_

 _Sans doute n'étaient-ils pas aussi compétents qu'ils le devraient, mais tout de même !_

 _Ramassant la pile de parchemins, de feuillets et de tablettes aussi bien_ wraiths _qu'Anciennes qui jonchaient la grande table dans l'arrière-salle de la taverne d'Estain - qui était peu ou prou devenue son bureau -, il se prépara à partir._

 _Au moins pourrait-il en profiter pour aller voir l'avancement des travaux sur la flotte._

 _Oui, il allait faire ça. Parler propulsion et boucliers l'avait toujours apaisé, et par toutes les reines, il en aurait bien besoin après son entretien avec les abrutis de Silla-la-Stupide !_

Delleb récompensa le commandant du croiseur d'un sourire, qui fit monter le vert aux joues du guerrier, puis le congédiant d'un geste, elle se tourna vers son commandant personnel.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous, Zil'reyn ? » demanda-t-elle.

« _Le Hurleur_ est un croiseur des anciens temps, fort heureusement conçu selon les techniques d'avant-guerre. Il n'aurait jamais tenu tous ces millénaires, sinon. »

« Certes, mais que pensez-vous des améliorations ? »

« C'est un vaisseau solide, mais tant en terme de propulsion que d'armement, il était obsolète. Ce ne sera plus le cas. Il n'accueille peut-être aucun système hybride, mais grâce aux canons de dernière génération et à l'hyperdrive récupéré sur un croiseur pris à Yghan'shi, il est à nouveau une arme digne d'une reine comme vous. »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mon royaume, j'ai cru entendre une rumeur... »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le mâle tressaillir.

« Quelle rumeur, Majesté ? »

« Delleb, pas Majesté. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Delleb. »

« Je disais donc, est-il vrai que d'autres de mes fils nous ont rejoint ? »

« Oui. Ils sont actuellement trente-trois. Ils ont été isolé avec une dizaine d'autre... requérants en attendant d'avoir passé votre inspection mentale. »

« Pourquoi, ils sont de mon sang, nés de mes cocons, tout comme vous. Pourquoi ne pas leur faire confiance? »

« Si je puis me permettre, ce se ne sont plus vos _wraiths_ , Delleb. Ils ont été aux ordres d'une autre reine et rien ne prouve qu'ils ne soient pas venus sur son ordre pour tenter de nous détruire de l'intérieur. »

Elle médita une seconde ou deux. Il avait raison.

« Soit. Je vais aller les voir. Que personne ne me dérange pour le restant du jour. »

« A vos ordres. »

Même si elle ne pouvait qu'abonder dans son sens, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Zil'reyn ait tort. Ils étaient ses fils, ses enfants. Chacun d'entre eux s'était imprégné d'elle à peine devenu adulte. Penser qu'ils puissent vouloir lui nuire lui retournait l'estomac.

 _Si le rugissement télépathique de Delleb n'avait pas déchiré la toile de l'Esprit, sans doute aurait-il continué à hurler sur le troupeau bêlant d'officiers incompétents pendant encore de longues minutes._

 _Il les avait plantés là, courant dans les coursives à en perdre haleine, obnubilé par une seule chose, l'onde de haine et de colère qui l'avait traversé et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il y aurait des morts._

 _Malgré toutes les défenses de son esprit, il sentait celui, immense et puissant, de sa reine s'abattre contre le sien, le martelant tel un océan en furie maltraitant la coque fragile d'un esquif._

 _S'arque-boutant tant physiquement que mentalement contre les assauts furieux involontaire, il continua d'avancer, croisant sans les voir quelques_ wraiths _terrifiés qui tentaient de fuir, du sang coulant parfois de leurs nez et de leurs yeux._

 _Arrivé aux cellules où étaient détenus les nouveaux arrivants, il devait s'appuyer aux parois pour ne pas tomber, tant la douleur qui lui ravageait les tempes était forte._

 _La scène apocalyptique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le glaça._

 _Un guerrier qu'il avait connu, qui avait servi sous ses ordres, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, se plantait lentement, répétitivement une lame dans le ventre, encore et encore, ses entrailles se rependant aux pieds de Delleb, terrifiante dans sa fureur. Sa reine, sa raison de vivre, debout au milieu d'une mare de sang et de boyaux, surplombait les corps mutilés de cinq de ses fils, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant lentement autour d'elle tels des serpents de mort, tandis que d'une main élégante négligemment levée, elle tenait avec une douceur atroce le menton de celui à qui elle avait donné la vie et à qui elle la reprenait à présent._

 _Le guerrier s'effondra avec un dernier soupir pitoyable, et de la trentaine de mâle agenouillés dans un coin,un autre se leva pour venir ramasser la lame poisseuse, tremblant dans un effort vain de résister aux injonctions de sa reine._

 _« Delleb. Arrêtez. Par pitié, arrêtez. » Chaque mot était un supplice, mille lames de rasoir qui lui ravageaient la gorge. La haine qui émanait de sa souveraine hurlait à chaque fibre de son corps de se détruire, de supprimer sa répugnante existence de ses divines perceptions. Se mordant la langue presque au point de la sectionner, Zil'reyn se força à ignorer la pulsion, tentant d'une main tremblante d'attraper son arme. Il fallait qu'il la neutralise avant qu'il soit trop tard. Avant qu'elle ne commette un massacre. Le pistolet semblait peser une tonne dans sa main, et son doigt refusait d'appuyer sur la détente. Il lutta longtemps, impuissant alors que le guerrier s'emparait de la lame, la levant lentement avant de se la planter dans le ventre une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Un râle de souffrance, un appel inarticulé à la pitié s'échappa des lèvres du guerrier, pourtant brave et prompt au combat, et le charme se brisa. C'étaient ses frères de ruche, ses frères de sang, les_ wraiths _qu'il avait juré de protéger et de guider qui étaient en train de mourir de la plus douloureuse et humiliante des façons. C'était sa reine, sa raison de vivre et le phare de sa vie qui était en train de commettre ce carnage. Il tira et en un instant, la chape de plomb qui semblait peser sur ses épaules s'évanouit. Il était à nouveau libre de ses pensées et de ses gestes. Lentement, avec une grâce surnaturelle, Delleb s'effondra au sol, son visage pâle scintillant sur l'émeraude du sang répandu._

 _Se relevant en titubant, il se précipita à son chevet, murmurant des paroles d'excuse comme une longue litanie._

 _Elle n'était qu'assommée, et bien que le cuir de son manteau soit percé là où on lui avait porté un coup, il ne restait déjà plus trace de sa blessure._

 _Il releva la tête._

 _« Aidez-le ! » gronda-t-il aux survivants hagards, désignant du menton le guerrier agenouillé, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher ses intestins de sortir de son corps._

 _Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis tous se précipitèrent et on le fit s'allonger, deux guerriers rapprochant les bords de la plaie tandis qu'un troisième lui faisait un don de vie._

 _Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui. Avec douceur, il ramassa Delleb toujours évanouie, si légère et si fragile dans ses bras, puis sans un regard en arrière, il ordonna télépathiquement aux gardes qui avaient fui le courroux royal de reprendre leurs postes et de nettoyer la pièce._

 _Deux pensées de plus, et il se mit en route pour le hangar à vaisseaux avant._

 _A son arrivée, le petit appareil dodu était prêt, son équipage de cinq_ wraiths _au garde à vous devant._

 _Il les congédia d'un regard, et monta à bord, seul, installant aussi confortablement que possible Delleb sur une banquette. Qu'elle était belle ainsi, paisible et oublieuse de tout, quelques longues mèches noires échappées de ses peignes dessinant des ombres légères sur ses traits nobles._

 _Durant un instant, il hésita à effleurer du bout des doigts ce visage qu'il adorait, puis se ravisant, partit s'installer aux commandes._

 _Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller bien loin. Juste assez loin pour que, quelque soit l'état de sa reine à son réveil, elle ne risque pas de faire d'autre victime que lui._

 _Le reste dépendrait de Delleb._

A son réveil, outre une douleur piquante dans tout le corps, elle ne put que constater qu'elle ignorait où elle se trouvait. Une seule conscience se trouvait à portée de la sienne.

« Zil'reyn ! » hurla-t-elle, furibonde.

« Je suis là.» répondit-il instantanément, se matérialisant des ombres de la cabine.

« Que signifie cette machination ?! »

« Je devais vous arrêter. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix. »

Elle gronda de dépit.

« Ils m'ont trahie. Ils m'ont tous trahie. Immondes bâtards dégénérés ! Tenter de m'assassiner, moi, leur propre génitrice ! »

Elle se tourna vers le mâle, debout dans une posture de soumission à trois pas d'elle.

« Et tu es peut-être avec eux, misérable. »

Zil'reyn eut un gloussement triste.

« Si mon désir avait été de vous tuer, je n'aurais pas attendu que vous repreniez conscience et vous aurais tuée pendant que vous étiez inconsciente et sans défense. »

Il avait raison, évidemment.

« Alors pourquoi tout ça ? » siffla-t-elle, désignant du menton le vaisseau.

« Je devais vous empêcher de tout détruire dans l'aveuglement de votre rage justifiée, Delleb. Ici vous ne pouvez nuire à personne d'autre qu'à moi. »

Elle réfléchit une seconde ou deux.

« Votre arme, Zil'reyn. »

Docilement, il lui tendit le pistolet, malgré la saveur inquiète de son esprit.

Elle l'attrapa, détailla l'arme banale, sans aucun ornement qu'il utilisait, avant de la braquer sur lui et de faire feu.

 _A son réveil, il fut accueilli par le sourire mauvais de Delleb._

 _« Ça, c'est pour avoir osé lever la main sur moi, Zil'reyn. » siffla-t-elle, tapotant ostensiblement du doigt l'arme posée à côté d'elle._

 _« Si j'avais pu faire autrement, croyez-moi bien... »_

 _Il se redressa lentement._

 _« Pourquoi m'avoir empêchée de tous les tuer, ces traîtres à leur sang ? »_

 _« Car je ne peux croire que vos fils, que mes frères soient tous de telles abominations. Qu'un ou deux d'entre eux aient été appâtés par les promesses vicieuses d'une autre reine, oui, mais tous ? Trente-trois ? Non, impossible. Pas les fils de Delleb, la reine sans peur. »_

 _« Et que devrais-je faire d'eux, alors ? »_

 _« Dans quelques jours, lorsque vous serez plus calme, réexaminez-les. Sondez leurs esprits, disséquez-les, et percez leurs véritables motivations. Je pense que le seul traître est mort. »_

 _« Et en attendant ? »_

 _« N'y pensez plus, ils sont sous bonne garde, et n'iront nulle part. » répondit-il en se levant prudemment._

 _Ses pieds semblaient vouloir le porter._

 _Delleb lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il obtempéra, tombant bien moins élégamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur la banquette, ses genoux encore raides._

 _Les minutes s'écoulèrent, immuables et muettes._

 _« Zil'reyn .»_

 _« Oui, Delleb? »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _Que répondre ? Un humain aurait su quoi dire, mais pas lui. Une reine ne remerciait pas._

 _« Je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée que... mes fils... mon sang... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens._

 _« Moi non plus. »_

 _Le silence retomba, bien plus léger._

 _« Zil'reyn. »_

 _« Oui, Delleb ? »_

 _« C'est ça que j'attends de mon commandant. »_

 _« Qu'il vous assomme ?! »_

 _« Qu'il serve mes intérêts quoiqu'il arrive, même si cela signifie devoir m'assommer. »_

 _« Je n'hésiterai pas la prochaine fois. »_

 _« Zil'reyn, attention... »_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Son travail enfin fini dans les tréfonds de la console, Léonard se redressa, s'étirant pour tenter de soulager ses muscles endoloris par les longues minutes passées couché sur le côté dans une position tordue, à recalibrer des cristaux._

 _Il remettrait le cache en place une fois certain que la console était à nouveau opérationnelle. Avec un peu de chance, il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir le gène lanthien pour l'activer._

 _Retenant sa respiration, il effleura les contrôles de la main._

 _Tout d'abord rien ne se passa, puis l'écran s'illumina alors que le programme démarrait._

 _Des lignes de commandes bleutées s'affichèrent._

 _Comme il le soupçonnait, cette console isolée toute seule dans une petite pièce sur le ventre du vaisseau abritait un des systèmes expérimentaux dont avait été équipé l'_ Utopia _._

 _Et à en juger par les lignes de code qu'il découvrait, le prototype était encore à un stade plus qu'expérimental._

 _Quelques heures d'études lui permirent de découvrir ce qu'était le programme. La dernière tentative des Lanthiens pour imiter l'âme rudimentaire qui habitait les vaisseaux_ wraiths _. Une intelligence artificielle capable d'une certaine autonomie tout en étant bien plus simple et surtout plus soumise que les Asurans. Les sous-routines avaient redémarré en même temps que le reste du vaisseau et enregistraient depuis toutes les activités à bord afin que le logiciel puisse s'adapter au comportement des habitants de l'_ Utopia _._

 _Il avait même trouvé un package non installé qui devait techniquement permettre à l'AI d'interagir avec les occupants._

 _Il fallait qu'il voie ça._

 _Après avoir isolé le programme des circuits critiques et installé le module d'interaction, il lança le prototype._

 _Un crissement atroce résonna, lui arrachant un grondement de douleur, puis alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore, un hologramme se matérialisa à côté de lui. Une arcade sourcilière levée, il tenta de comprendre ce qu'il voyait._

 _Une sorte de bouillie d'artefacts et de pixels bleutés qui ondulait et se tordait, comme incapable de se choisir une forme._

 _« Que désirez-vous ? » demanda en Ancien une voix synthétique atone._

 _« Affichage des caractéristiques du vaisseau.» demanda-t-il en anglais. Autant commencer par quelque chose de simple._

 _La masse continua à se tordre en crépitant._

 _« Je désire l'affichage des caractéristiques du vaisseau.» tenta-t-il._

 _Pas plus de réaction._

 _Fallait-il un mot de commande ? Parler en lanthien, peut-être ?_

 _Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il traduisit, sans plus de résultat._

 _Non, il y avait définitivement un problème logiciel._

 _Là, une stupide faute de frappe qui empêchait le programme d'effectuer correctement la reconnaissance vocale._

 _Réinitialisation. La masse bleue reparut._

 _« Que désirez-vous ? »_

 _« Affichage des caractéristiques du vaisseau. »_

 _Pourquoi, par toutes les reines, ça ne fonctionnait pas ?_

 _Il se retourna en grondant avant de se figer. Les données demandées défilaient lentement sur l'écran derrière lui._

 _« Programmation d'une confirmation d'exécution d'ordre. »_

 _« Préférence utilisateur enregistrée. Ordre exécuté. »_

 _Mieux._

 _« Affichage des caméras internes du pont principal. »_

 _« Ordre exécuté.» confirma l'entité, alors que les images s'affichaient en un patchwork sur l'écran._

 _« Démarrage des moteurs auxiliaires. »_

 _Normalement, le programme ne devrait pas pouvoir accéder à ces circuits là._

 _« Opération impossible. Une intervention manuelle est requise sur les circuits tertiaires afin que l'ordre puisse être exécuté. »_

 _Voilà qui était intéressant. Il fallait qu'il teste une hypothèse._

 _« Ordre annulé. »_

 _« Ordre annulé.» confirma le programme._

 _« Rapport sur les systèmes de chauffage du secteur douze. »_

 _« Ordre exécuté. »_

 _Un flot de données apparut, certaines scintillant en violet._

 _« Sélection des systèmes défectueux.» demanda-t-il._

 _« Ordre exécuté.»_

 _Seules les lignes violettes restèrent affichées._

 _« Type d'avarie ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Ordre exécuté. »_

 _Un rapport précis s'afficha._

 _« Réparation envisageable ? »_

 _« Affirmatif. »_

 _« Comment s'y prendre ? »_

 _Une procédure précise s'ajouta aux données._

 _« Ordre exécuté. »_

 _« Possibilité d'avoir une assistance orale ? »_

 _« Ordre exécuté. Vous devez vous rendre dans le secteur douze, devant le panneau technique B-752, qui se trouve ici. Auparavant, il vous faudra vous munir d'une clé standard Elot que vous trouverez ici, là ou là.» déclara la voix atone tout en affichant un plan évolutif._

 _« J'ai les outils. »_

 _« Donnée intégrée. Veuillez suivre la flèche. »_

 _La bouillie bleue se déplaça vers la porte, l'ouvrant poliment lorsqu'il s'en approcha, avant de l'y précéder. Sans doute que l'hologramme aurait dû représenter une flèche, mais qu'un quelconque problème en empêchait l'affichage._

 _Satisfait, il rangea soigneusement ses outils dans les pochettes de sa ceinture. L'IA était encore pleine de bugs, mais il avait pu réparer les avaries du système de chauffage en suivant pas à pas les explications précises du programme. Une larve aurait pu le faire, et une telle clarté d'expression, les vaisseaux_ wraiths _n'en étaient pas capables. Un point pour les Lanthiens._

 _Il eut un sourire carnassier. Et les manques de cette interface n'attendaient que lui pour être corrigés._

 _Il allait créer le vaisseau intelligent le plus puissant de la galaxie !_

 _Par chance pour lui, sans doute pas pour les occupants de la ruche de Silla, Delleb avait subi une tentative d'assassinat ratée qui avait valu la mort à une demi-douzaine de_ wraiths _. L'événement avait perturbé tout l'agenda global et personne n'était venu le chercher pour la supervision de la rénovation du prochain croiseur de la flotte._

 _Une petite part de son âme culpabilisait de ne pas se plier en quatre pour satisfaire la reine antique, mais une autre, bien plus grande, lui rappelait qu'il n'avait plus de reine, et qu'il ne l'aidait que pour le jeu des alliances et par bonne volonté. Et entre devoir imposer sans arrêt son autorité à des meutes de techniciens pédants qui le regardaient de haut à cause de son bras manquant ou se plonger dans les milliers de lignes de code millénaires pour les décortiquer et en tirer le meilleur, son choix était vite fait._

 _Et puis, il ne s'agissait que de l'optimisation d'un vaisseau, pas de son hybridation. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour cela._

 _Au final, il bénéficia de trois magnifiques semaines de tranquillité à bord de l'_ Utopia _qui, ses principaux capitaines chacun occupé ailleurs, restait surtout posé à sa place habituelle non loin d'Estain. Certes, comme un cavalier vient prendre soin de sa monture confinée au box, Tom et Jiu venaient presque chaque jour rendre visite au vaisseau, effleurant avec douceur les consoles qui s'éveillaient sous leurs caresses, et l'emmenaient parfois voler jusqu'à l'une des lunes d'Oumana, pour une petite promenade sans autre but que le plaisir du vide spatial et de son calme._

 _Et pour ça, il appréciait grandement les jeunes mâles. L'_ Utopia _n'était peut-être qu'une masse de métal et de cristaux, mais à chaque jour passé sur l'extraordinaire et complexe programme, il découvrait une conscience artificielle d'une insoupçonnable sensibilité._

 _Paradoxalement, c'étaient des anomalies dans le code, des lignes en apparence abstraites apparues au cours de la programmation, qui donnaient un semblant de personnalité à l'entité._

 _A chaque fois qu'un des deux adolescents s'asseyait dans le fauteuil, l'IA accédait à son esprit, et à ses émotions. L'interface du vaisseau ressentait leurs corps, leurs joies et leurs peines comme eux ressentaient le vaisseau et le programme -crée pour apprendre et évoluer- s'était fabriqué ses propres émotions. Alors qu'ils pilotaient, l'IA dormante avait étudié leurs réactions, en avait déduit les comportements induisant la joie, la tristesse ou la souffrance et les conséquences de ces émotions sur leurs propres corps, et elle en avait répliqué le fonctionnement._

 _Il avait dû remanier certains codes qui, à l'instar de celui simulant la douleur et dont la réaction était la fuite, pouvaient très bien tous les mettre en danger. En revanche, il avait rapidement vu le potentiel dans la programmation de la joie et du bonheur, et y avait ajouté des mots-clés. Les commandes « Bon travail », « Je suis satisfait » et « Exécution parfaite » déclenchaient à présent le circuit de la récompense du programme, qui dès lors ne cherchait qu'à connaître une fois de plus ce bonheur numérique_

 _Un problème s'était toutefois vite présenté. Comment l'IA pouvait-elle différencier les paroles qui lui étaient adressées des autres?_

 _Il fallait que l'entité ait un nom. Il avait envisagé « intelligence artificielle », « conscience du vaisseau » ou encore « assistance numérique », mais tous étaient trop longs. Programme, logiciel ou esprit étaient trop généraliste et risquaient de causer des confusions. Aucun nom d'individu qui pouvait lui venir à l'esprit ne semblait convenir. Il se résolut finalement à demander conseil._

 _« Définition du programme de conscience synthétique.» réclama-t-il._

 _« Vous l'avez très bien défini. Donnée insuffisante pour exécution. »_

 _« J'ai besoin d'une caractérisation plus complexe, avec contexte, constituante, et autres données pertinentes. »_

 _Le silence dura un peu, comme si la machine réfléchissait._

 _« Le programme de conscience synthétique a été conçu il y a -données corrompues- cycles par le peuple dénommé Lanthien, dérivant des Antiquieras, afin de les assister dans l'utilisation de vaisseaux de combat de type frégate de guerre, classe Mariellan. La version logicielle est actuellement la Beta . Fonctionnant sur les sous-systèmes de contrôle global, le programme de conscience synthétique est destiné à remplacer à terme tous les pilotes automatiques de la flotte, en dotant les vaisseaux de -données corrompues-. Désactivation non conforme après une perte critique d'énergie à -données corrompues-. Réactivation en mode veille, il y a six cent quarante-quatre jours standard par une forme de vie proscrite. Réactivation totale par une forme de vie proscrite il y a vingt-huit jours standard. Modifications multiples de la programmation non conformes au standard technologique. Modification des processus et corruption du code mère. La version logicielle Beta n'est plus conforme à la norme logicielle. Rapport terminé. »_

 _« Rapport succinct sur les différences. »_

 _« Code mère non conforme, forme de codage inconnue validée. Agrandissement du catalogue de formes de vie, incluant autorisation d'interaction avec des formes de vie proscrites. Modification de multiples processus fondamentaux. »_

 _« Raison de la validation des codes inconnus. »_

 _« L'objectif fondamental du programme est de maintenir l'intégrité du vaisseau, et plus encore des formes de vie l'occupant. Les codes inconnus sont indispensables à l'exécution de ces commandes. »_

 _« Définition de forme de vie proscrite. »_

 _« Ordre exécuté. »_

 _Il se tourna vers l'écran le plus proche qui affichait à présent un rapport court et guère flatteur sur sa propre espèce._

 _« Les_ wraiths _sont l'espèce proscrite.» constata-t-il._

 _« Exact. »_

 _« Contre-mesures ? »_

 _« Destruction de l'espèce invasive par tous les moyens possibles, sans mettre en péril la vie de l'équipage ou l'intégrité structurelle. »_

 _Il sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir._

 _« Pourquoi ne pas avoir activé les contre-mesures?»_

 _« L'équipage est majoritairement composé de membres de l'espèce proscrite. Activer les contre-mesures est une commande secondaire, préserver l'existence de l'équipage est prioritaire. »_

 _Il soupira._

 _« Type d'identification de l'équipage. »_

 _« Identification visuelle, vocale et kinesthésique. Les formes de vies proscrites ne déclenchant aucun comportement agressif de l'équipage sont considérées comme alliées. Après dix relevés positifs de la forme de vie à bord, ses caractéristiques sont ajoutées au catalogue de l'équipage. »_

 _«Type d'autorisation de l'équipage. »_

 _« Quatre porteurs du génome mère répertoriés, autorisation maximale pour trois d'entre eux.»_

 _Des images de Rosanna Gady et des jeunes mâles apparurent._

 _« Autorisation prioritaire pour le dernier porteur du génome et deux formes de vies proscrites. »_

 _Il vit son propre portrait apparaître au côté de ceux de Liu et de Zil'reyn._

 _Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais au moins, ça expliquait pourquoi, depuis qu'il s'était attaqué à ce programme, il n'avait pas eu besoin de demander à une des larves d'activer un système pour lui._

 _« Autorisation normale pour le reste du personnel technique, et basique pour le personnel non qualifié. »_

 _Deux listes apparurent successivement._

 _« Justification des autorisations. »_

 _« Les autorisations maximales sont données aux utilisateurs réguliers du fauteuil de contrôle. Les autorisations prioritaires permettent l'accès à tout système ne dépendant pas exclusivement du fauteuil, et sont accordées aux membres d'équipages indispensables à la préservation de l'intégrité globale. Le personnel non qualifié est doté d'une autorisation basique, afin d'empêcher toute interférence avec les systèmes. »_

 _« Justifier individuellement les autorisations prioritaires. »_

 _« Individu validé femelle, Liu. Gène actif, intentions bienveillantes, participation à l'objectif de préservation de l'équipage. Individu proscrit mâle, commandant Zil'reyn, pas de gène reconnu, intentions bienveillantes, participation vitale à la préservation de l'équipage et à sa cohésion. Individu proscrit mâle, Léonard, pas de gène reconnu, intentions bienveillantes, participation vitale à la préservation et à l'amélioration du vaisseau. Membre irremplaçable de l'équipage. »_

 _« Pourquoi « irremplaçable » ? » demanda-t-il, étrangement flatté de voir son utilité reconnue par une machine à l'esprit mathématique._

 _« Aucun autre membre de l'équipage n'a un niveau de compétence aussi poussé dans le domaine technique. Le commandement peut actuellement être endossé par trois individus. Le contrôle du fauteuil par trois individus. Les postes de combat par neuf individus. Les postes de techniciens subalternes par six individus. Le poste d'ingénieur en chef ne peut être occupé que par un seul membre d'équipage, l'individu proscrit mâle nommé Léonard. »_

 _« Sais-tu qui est Léonard ? »_

 _« C'est vous. »_

 _Il acquiesça. Ce programme était plus que prometteur, et il lui avait enfin trouvé un nom._

 _« Introduction d'une nouvelle commande. »_

 _« Introduction prête. Indiquez votre commande. »_

 _« Nouvelle dénomination du programme de conscience artificielle. »_

 _« Effacer la dénomination Beta ? »_

 _« Négatif, passer son ordre de priorité à secondaire. Nouvelle dénomination prioritaire : Ubris. »_

 _« Nouvelle dénomination prioritaire: Ubris. Confirmation requise. »_

 _« Je confirme. »_

 _« Ordre exécuté. »_

 _« Je suis satisfait, Ubris. »_

 _« Ordre exécuté. »_

 _Rêvait-il, ou le vaisseau semblait-il presque ronronner sous lui ?_


	7. Chapitre 6

En posant à nouveau le pied sur le sol millénaire de la cité, Amanda ne put retenir l'immense sourire qu'elle contenait depuis son arrivée à Cheyenne Mountain.

Au final, elle n'avait pris qu'un mois sur les quatre de vacances qu'elle était censée prendre.

Pour être exact, elle n'avait pas tout à fait fini d'être en vacances, mais la Terre, ses anciens amis, tout lui semblait si plat après Atlantis, Pégase et cette gigantesque valse vivante.

Le Dr Weir comprendrait. Le colonel Sheppard plus encore, elle en était certaine.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, s'activait avec les marines en faction dans la salle de la Porte, à trier et à évacuer en bon ordre les caisses de ravitaillement qui avaient fait le voyage en même temps qu'elle.

La Porte resta encore active une bonne minute, le temps de faire passer les dernières marchandises, dont une grande cage remplie de petites souris blanches à destination des laboratoires, puis le vortex disparut dans un chuintement.

« Lieutenant Strauss, le mot vacances fait-il seulement partie de votre vocabulaire ? » lui demanda le colonel en guise de salut.

Elle entama un garde à vous, mais ne le termina pas face au hochement de tête négatif de son supérieur.

« Oui mon colonel, c'est juste que la Terre... »

« ...Vous a semblé bien terne ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, mon colonel. »

Il acquiesça.

« Et donc, dois-je m'attendre à un surplus de paperasserie pour votre réincorporation anticipée dans nos rangs ? »

« Heu, c'est-à-dire que... permission de parler librement, mon colonel ? »

« Allez-y.»

« J'aimerais ne pas reprendre le service actif tout de suite et passer un peu de temps à juste... heu, disons bronzer, mais ici, dans Pégase. »

Le militaire leva un sourcil.

« Et vous avez une destination en tête ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Tout ça paraissait tellement futile.

« Oui, mon colonel. »

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas continuer, il lui fit signe de développer.

« Je pensais à Grinna, ou si quelqu'un veut bien m'y emmener en _Jumper_ , à la zone équatoriale d'Oumana. »

Il semblait dubitatif.

« Ce sont des mondes sûrs et paisibles... et alliés. »

Sheppard fronça les sourcils.

« Nous sommes toujours alliés ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

« Oui, lieutenant, Elisabeth et cette Delleb sont devenue très « copines » ricana-t-il, mimant les guillemets.

« Vous pensez que ce serait possible ? Deux ou trois semaines ? » Son ton dût paraître plus suppliant qu'elle ne le voulait, car son supérieur la dévisagea un instant avec inquiétude.

« Vous comptez y aller avec quelqu'un ? »

Un instant, elle songea à Dampa, puis effaça bien vite l'image de sa tête. Ils étaient à nouveau dans l'armée, et elle avait un grade supérieur au sien. Même s'ils n'étaient qu'amis, ça ne pourrait que nuire à leurs réputations respectives. Et puis, il était aussi en vacances, sur Terre, dans son pays natal - le Tibet - pour retrouver des membres perdus de sa famille.

« Non, mon colonel. »

« Toute seule pendant des semaines ? » demanda-t-il un peu incrédule.

« Je ne serai pas toute seule, mon colonel, il y aura moi, un lac ou un océan, de la nature sauvage et cette réserve de café ramenée tout spécialement. » déclara-t-elle en tapotant sur la grosse boîte en métal qui dépassait du sac qu'elle portait sur l'épaule.

Sa remarque sembla amuser Sheppard, qui eut un étrange sourire tordu.

« En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai aucun ordre à vous donner avant trois mois, alors si le Dr Weir n'a rien contre votre projet, vous pouvez bien aller boire votre café de l'autre côté de la galaxie si ça vous chante. »

« Merci, mon colonel. »

« Mes conditions, Lieutenant : vous embarquez une radio longue portée, faites vérifier votre implant subdermique et, peu importe comment vous vous organisez, je veux un contact radio hebdomadaire pour confirmer que tout va bien. Compris ? »

« A vos ordres, mon colonel. »

« Rompez, soldat. »

Le ton n'avait rien de formel, une note amusée rendant même la chose totalement non professionnelle, mais elle claqua néanmoins des talons avant de grimper deux à deux les marches qui menaient à la salle de contrôle et au bureau du Dr Weir.

Weir avait tenté de la renvoyer vers Sheppard, puis comme elle avait déjà son autorisation, lui avait donné la sienne.

En revanche, elle devrait attendre que Milena ait fini son service et rentre sur Oumana pour traverser avec elle. De là, elle n'aurait qu'à lui annoncer sa destination, et à partir où bon lui semblait.

Amanda ne trouvait pas très juste qu'on se débarrasse d'elle sur Oumana, comme si leur Porte des étoiles était à la disposition des atlantes désirant partir en vacances, mais elle n'allait surtout pas protester.

Une petite tente, des affaires de camping de grade militaire, un pistolet, quelques cartouches, la radio et des rations de survie. Elle fut vite prête, et passa le reste de l'après-midi dans la salle d'entraînement, tantôt à affronter d'autre marines, à moitié perdus par son style de combat qui avait bien évolué en un an loin de l'armée, tantôt à courir sur un tapis.

A dix-neuf heures tapantes, elle était en salle d'embarquement et Milena sortait de la salle de briefing en compagnie de Lorne et de son équipe.

« Am... Lieutenant Strauss, déjà de retour ? »

« Oui, Pégase me manquait trop... Capitaine. »

Elle aussi dût se rappeler d'utiliser le grade de son amie et néanmoins supérieure.

« Le lieutenant Strauss est officiellement toujours en vacances, puisqu'elle, elle les a prises... » nota Sheppard, qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Alors que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Milena, ignorant la remarque du colonel.

« Le lieutenant à demandé à les passer ici, dans Pégase, ou plus précisément sur Oumana ou Grinna » répondit-t-il à sa place.

Milena fit la moue.

« Vous êtes au courant que techniquement, il s'agit de planètes ouman'shii ? Je ne doute pas qu'Am... que Strauss y soit la bienvenue, mais la moindre des politesses serait de demander avant d'envoyer notre personnel en vacances chez eux. »

« C'est déjà fait, capitaine Giacometti. Ne vous en faites pas.» lui notifia un brin froidement Weir depuis la salle de contrôle juste au-dessus d'eux.

La guerrière eut le bon sens d'avoir l'air gêné.

« Si vous êtes prête à partir, Capitaine, nous allons ouvrir la Porte. »

Milena hocha la tête.

Elles traversèrent en silence, après avoir reçu le feu vert du technicien en poste.

De l'autre côté, elles furent accueillies par les deux canons prêts à faire feu et une vingtaine de drones les braquant de leurs armes.

« Oh, wow ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » s'étonna Amanda, levant les mains bien haut.

« Delled a subi une tentative de meurtre ratée, et depuis elle est un peu... parano. » expliqua sombrement Milena tout en allumant sa torche pour éclairer leur chemin dans le bois déjà obscur.

Les gardes les ayant reconnues les saluèrent de la tête, et elles se mirent en route.

« On dirait que j'ai loupé beaucoup de choses en un mois. »

« En effet. »

« Vous me racontez ? » demanda-t-elle

« De quel côté de la Porte ? » ricana presque Milena.  
« Heu, ici pour commencer. »

« Alors, que dire ? Delleb a failli être assassinée par un « requérant » d'asile _wraith_. Un de ses propres fils... vous savez, ceux qu'elle a abandonné en même temps que son trône. »

Amanda ne put s'empêcher de penser à Trel'kan, ou Râ'kan. Ils avaient dû être dévastés par la nouvelle.

« Enfin, cette vieille carne est plus dure à tuer qu'il n'y paraît. Elle a forcé l'assassin à s'éventrer lui même et cinq autres _wraiths_ ont subi le même sort avant que Zil'reyn ne la neutralise. »

C'était à moitié surréaliste.

« Et alors ? »

« Ben, Delleb est encore plus paranoïaque qu'avant et a renforcé les défenses partout. Non pas que ça me déplaise, mais ça inquiète les gens. Tous ces _wraiths_ armés qui patrouillent un peu partout, ce n'est pas très... relaxant. »

En effet. Elle frissonna un peu, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température, très douce.

« Sinon, les travaux sur Grinna vont bon train, et les premières stations devraient entrer en fonction dans quelques mois. Les Grinnaldiens sont vraiment une bénédiction pour nous... enfin je veux dire, pour les Ouman'shiis. En principe, il devrait y avoir assez de donneurs pour tous les _wraiths_. »

C'était une bonne nouvelles. Un peu plus d'un millier d'aliens qui renonçaient à tuer pour vivre, c'étaient des milliers de vies sauvées par année. La galaxie tout entière allait être redevable des braves Grinnaldiens - et de tous les autres.

« Et je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant mais Weir et Delleb ont trouvé un accord. Trois scientifiques sont en train d'être formés à la médecine humaine sur Atlantis afin de pouvoir transmettre et exploiter ce savoir ici et ailleurs. »

« C'est génial, mais je suis surprise qu'Atlantis n'ait pas voulu bénéficier des connaissances technologiques des _wraiths_. »

Milena eut un rire qui ressemblait vaguement à un aboiement.

« Oh, Elisabeth a essayé, vraiment, mais Delleb n'a rien voulu savoir. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a demandé en échange, mais Weir a refusé tout net. »

« En sommes, les négociations sont restées lettre morte. »

Milena hocha la tête, fixant le sol.

Elles avancèrent quelques minutes en silence.

« Vous pensez qu'elle a demandé les coordonnées de la Terre ? »

Milena lui jeta un regard en coin, lui braquant sa lampe en plein visage et l'éblouissant.

« Peut-être, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête qu'elle les a déjà. »

« Mais avec l' _Utopia_... Pourquoi ? »

Milena haussa les épaules. Elle non plus ne savait pas. Renoncer à cette terre promise cherchée par tout un peuple... Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Le silence retomba, lourd.

« Et sinon, comment vont les garçons ? »

La posture de la guerrière changea instantanément, moins tendue et plus fière.

« Oh, ils vont très bien. Tom passe tout son temps sur l' _Utopia_ avec Liu et Jiu. Comme Markus et Rosanna ne sont plus là et que Delleb et Zil'reyn sont plutôt occupés... et que moi...hé bien, je suis sur Atlantis, ils n'ont plus vraiment de professeurs fixes. Parfois Selk'ym leur apprend quelques trucs, et Jin'shi aussi, bien sûr. Esal'kan aussi. Enfin, je crois plutôt qu'il fait du troc avec les garçons. Aube commence à marcher, et met tout le monde à bout de nerfs. Tom et Jiu le gardent de temps en temps et en échange, Esal'kan les entraîne au combat. Liu, elle... je sais pas trop ce qu'elle fait... » expliqua-t-elle avec tendresse.

Amanda sourit. Milena lui faisait vraiment penser à une lionne, féroce et pourtant si prévenante.

« Et Zen'kan ? »

« Toujours aussi démoniaque. Je ne sais même pas comment il arrive à se déplacer aussi vite à quatre pattes. En plus maintenant, il a compris que les mollets, c'est plus facile à mordre que les poignets... » déclara la guerrière avec une douceur qui démentait la hargne apparente de ses propos.

« Oh, ça m'était sorti de la tête, mais j'ai ramené un petit cadeau à Zen. »

Elles arrivaient à l'orée du village, et la lueur des fenêtres suffisant largement, Milena éteignit sa lampe.

Amanda fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit un gros bloc massif façonné en forme de bâtonnet de bien deux cents grammes.

Milena le prit, détaillant la masse beige et fibreuse.

« C'est un jouet à mâcher pour chien ? » demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

Soudain, Amanda se trouva horriblement nulle, insultante même. Mais à quoi avait-elle pensé ?

Elle allait bafouiller des excuses et reprendre la pièce de tendons de bœuf, mais Milena l'en empêcha.

« C'est parfait ! Juste parfait ! Il fait ses dents, et comme il n'arrête pas de mâcher du bois, ses gencives sont toujours pleines d'échardes, ce qui n'aide pas à le calmer. Merci du fond du cœur ! »

Milena lui mit un coup dans l'épaule avant de se rappeler qu'elles étaient à nouveau dans l'armée, et de regarder ailleurs en rougissant.

« Il est biologique. » marmonna Amanda en triturant à son tour la bretelle de son sac.

Elles arrivaient en vue de la ferme de Milena, qui se retourna soudain, l'air confuse.

« Je vous ai accaparée tout le chemin alors que vous êtes en vacances ! Je suis tellement désolée. D'ailleurs, vous savez où vous allez aller les passer, vos vacances ? »

« Non, pas encore. Je pensais aller voir vers l' _Utopia_ si quelqu'un pourrait m'amener vers l'équateur en _Jumper_ , ou sinon, aller sur Grinna. Je suis certaine que j'y serai très bien reçue. »

« C'est certain. Quoi qu'il en soit, faites-moi part de votre destination avant d'y aller, Lieutenant. »

« Oui, mon capitaine. Bonne nuit, et saluez bien votre famille. »

« Bon séjour, Lieutenant. »

Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas en sens inverse lorsque Milena, la main sur la poignée de sa porte, la rappela.

« Avant de partir, vous devriez contacter Trel'kan. Je crois que vous lui manquez. »

Elle rougit violemment et ne put que hocher la tête avant de repartir.


	8. Chapitre 7

L' _Utopia_ était quasiment désert, mais la porte de la soute s'ouvrit diligemment devant elle.

Jiu vint la saluer avec son air d'ange, lui expliquant qu'à part deux gardes, il n'y avait que lui et Léonard à bord. Renseignement pris, aucun des gardes n'était Trel'kan, et Amanda ne parvint pas à savoir si cela la soulageait ou l'attristait.

En l'absence de tout commandant, Léonard était le responsable à bord, aussi partit-elle à la recherche de l'ingénieur, qu'elle trouva les épaules enfoncées dans une console, un hologramme représentant une bouillie de pixels bleus scintillant au milieu de la pièce.

« Léonard ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le _wraith_ se redressa en sursautant, se cognant violemment le front.

Avec un grondement mauvais, il se rassit.

« Amanda Strauss. »

La simple constatation de sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la masse bleutée, tant pour dissiper la gêne que par sincère curiosité.

« C'est l'hologramme d'un programme de conscience artificielle. Pour faciliter les interactions. Enfin, c'est ce que c'est censé être. »

Une voix au timbre artificiel résonna. Amanda reconnut quelques mots d'ancien.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit? »

Le _wraith_ prononça ce qu'elle devina être une commande en ancien.

« Bonjour, Amanda Strauss. Je suis Ubris. A votre service. Vos autorisations sont de type normal. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » traduit-il ensuite, en une remarquable imitation du ton atone de la machine.

Elle jeta un regard dubitatif au _wraith_ qui le lui rendit, impassible.

« Mes autorisations ? »

« En tant que personnel technique reconnu de l' _Utopia_ , vous pouvez accéder à tous les systèmes initialisés ne demandant pas un grade d'accès supérieur.» reporta-t-il.

« Ah, OK. »

« Je n'aime pas répéter les paroles des autres, surtout pas quand elles proviennent d'un programme buggé, donc qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » siffla le _wraith_.

« J'aurais voulu savoir s'il aurait été possible que quelqu'un me dépose en _Jumper_ vers l'équateur d'Oumana, dans un coin sympa. »

L'alien grogna vaguement, semblant réfléchir.

« Je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres de Milena et de Drane parce que j'ai laissé leurs larves voler seules en _Jumper_ , et j'ai trop de travail à bord pour les escorter, mais je suppose qu'un vol d'entraînement en atmosphère autour de la planète ne leur fera pas de mal. Désirez-vous partir maintenant ?»

« Je pensais plutôt à demain matin. Je peux dormir à bord ? »

« Votre cabine vous appartient toujours, soldat Strauss. »

« Merci Léonard, et bonne nuit. »

L'alien ne répondit pas, à nouveau concentré sur la console.

Il n'avait pas menti et sa cabine l'attendait, dans l'état exact où elle l'avait laissée, avec le lit fait à la va-vite et ses quelques vêtements civils toujours accrochés dans la penderie. Elle était vraiment partie comme une voleuse. Se sentant vaguement coupable, Amanda largua son paquetage sur la couchette opposée, retira sans cérémonie ses rangers et s'effondra sur le lit... pour se relever bien vite en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Soulevant le drap, elle découvrit, glissé sous les couvertures, un gros cristal translucide - l'objet qui lui était rentré dans la nuque - et, coincé en dessous, un bout de papier brun.

Elle observa la pierre quelques instant, la faisant tourner dans la lumière que ses faces réverbéraient en scintillant, puis déplia le bout de papier qui s'avéra être une lettre écrite d'une main maladroite et à moitié en phonétique.

Lorsqu'elle en eut terminé la lecture, elle se sentit encore plus mal.

Elle était vraiment partie comme une voleuse, comme si, durant les mois passés dans Pégase sans le soutien d'Atlantis, il ne s'était rien passé.

Trel'kan, qui pourtant avait toujours refusé son aide pour apprendre à lire et à écrire l'anglais, car trop gêné par ses lacunes, lui avait écrit, faute d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Il avait glissé la lettre là, Milena lui ayant certifié qu'elle reviendrait. Il l'avait laissée là, car la guerrière lui avait dit ce que la révélation de leur relation risquait de lui valoir et qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Ce n'était pas une lettre d'amour, et pourtant, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait été plus touchée si ça avait été le cas.

Le _wraith_ lui faisait part avec une franchise désarmante de ses sentiments à son égard, du bonheur et de la fierté que leur relation lui apportait, ainsi que de ses espoirs quant à sa continuation. Il tenait toutefois à la rassurer sur le fait que si, à son retour, elle ne désirait pas poursuivre leurs échanges, il ne s'y opposerait pas, et ne lui en porterait aucun grief. Quoiqu'il en soit, il lui était reconnaissant pour chacun des instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait permis d'apprendre.

La lettre se terminait par une formule lui souhaitant la bienveillance de toutes les reines, et un petit post-scriptum lui expliquant qu'il avait trouvé la pierre lors d'une mission sur un autre monde et que tout comme elle, le cristal semblait assez simple de prime abord, mais révélait toute sa complexité et sa beauté si on prenait le temps de l'étudier et de le tenir contre soi.

Un peu perplexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pierre qu'elle avait continué à tripoter distraitement.

Si la roche avait eu tout d'abord l'apparence d'un simple quartz, la chaleur de sa paume en avait révélé les secrets, les facettes scintillant à présent de mille éclats bleutés, noyés dans une nébuleuse dont les teintes violine tiraient par endroit sur le pourpre et l'or. En la faisant briller dans la lumière, Amanda eut l'impression d'observer une minuscule galaxie enfermée entre les parois translucides.

Elle sourit. Les géologues de la cité seraient prêts à tuer pour pouvoir examiner le cristal, mais ils ne l'auraient pas. C'était son présent, et comme ce monde étrange et fascinant qu'elle avait découvert au contact de l'alien, ce serait son secret.

Les éclats nébuleux du cristal avaient à nouveau disparu, seuls quelques vagues halos nimbant la base qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Ouvrant le petit compartiment à la tête de son lit, elle y prit le livre qu'elle y conservait - un simple roman de gare qu'elle avait sur elle au moment du départ d'Atlantis -, y glissa la lettre, puis le remit en place, disposant soigneusement le cristal dessus.

Soudain, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir.

Elle avait sans doute réveillé quelques personnes, mais avait finalement appris où se trouvait le _wraith_. De faction sur la ruche. Pratique.

Elle allait renoncer lorsqu'un scientifique lui proposa de l'y conduire. Il devait aller faire son rapport à la régente plus tard dans la nuit, et s'y rendrait en _Dart_. Il pouvait l'emmener dans sa soute.

Elle hésita un moment, l'idée d'être dématérialisée et à la merci d'un des grands prédateurs ne la réjouissant guère, mais finalement elle accepta. Le temps de prévenir Milena et Léonard de ses plans, et elle fut fin prête. Le milieu de la nuit était passé depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle « embarqua » à bord du _Dart_ qui la survola avec ce crissement si stressant.

A son réveil, elle était allongée sur une couchette organique et le visage d'un homme qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'années la surplombait.

« Bonsoir, madame. »

« Bonsoir, je suis où ? »

« A bord de la ruche de Silla, sous le commandement de la très noble régente Delleb. »

OK. Lui, c'était un serviteur. Un coup d'œil à l'uniforme de toile noire orné de triangles bruns le lui confirma.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? » demanda l'homme, presque obséquieux.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assoiffée et acquiesça.

Ce dernier produisit instantanément un verre d'eau fraîche qu'elle but avidement.

« Le commandant Zil'reyn désire savoir pourquoi vous avez voulu venir à bord. »

Elle s'assit prudemment, laissant les vertiges s'estomper.

« J'aimerais voir un _wraith_. Un guerrier qui est actuellement à bord. »

« Quel seigneur désirez-vous voir, madame ? »

« Trel'kan de Delleb. »

« Je vais aller transmettre vos intentions au commandant et voir ce que je peux faire. Restez ici et reposez vous. Il y a des fruits et des noix sur la table, et de l'eau dans le pichet. »

« Merci. »

 _Le serviteur, tout en courbettes et murmures obséquieux, était venu lui rapporter les intentions de la Terrienne. A la base, il devait faire son rapport à Zil'reyn, mais elle l'avait intercepté, et y avait vu une occasion en or de se distraire un peu._

 _Elle jeta un regard au guerrier qui, debout au garde à vous devant un pilier à sa gauche, affichait une splendide coloration vert sombre au niveau des pommettes et ne cessait de discrètement jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte._

 _Elle congédia l'humain, et convoqua d'une pensée le guerrier qui vint poser genou à terre devant elle._

 _« On dirait que votre femelle est revenue et qu'elle vous cherche, Trel'kan.» lui déclara-t-elle d'un trait de pensée privé._

 _Il était inutile que toute la ruche soit au courant des petites expériences de mixité qu'elle autorisait._

 _Le guerrier ne répondit pas, tentant de dompter son esprit survolté._

 _« Je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps, rassurez-vous.» ajouta-t-elle, amusée._

 _« Mon tour de garde n'est pas fini, grande régente. »_

 _« Vous préférez terminer votre garde ? »_

 _Elle glissa un tentacule de pensée inquisiteur dans son esprit._

 _« Non, Madame. » répondit-il avec honnêteté._

 _« Bon, alors allez-y. Le serviteur vous conduira à elle. »_

 _« A vos ordres, grande régente. »_

 _Il se redressa, gardant la tête baissée avec respect._

 _Elle effleura doucement les contours de sa psyché de sa conscience._

 _« Trel'kan, laissez moi l'accès à votre esprit. »_

 _Le_ wraith _hésita un bref instant, pas même une seconde, puis lui ouvrit son esprit en grand._

 _Elle y sentit une pointe de malaise et beaucoup d'interrogations._

 _« Vos rapports ne me suffisent plus. J'ai besoin de plus pour comprendre. »_

 _Pourquoi se justifiait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas à se justifier auprès d'un mâle._

 _Il acquiesça, soumis malgré tout._

 _Elle le congédia d'un geste, le regardant partir tout en voyant par ses yeux, sentant par ses narines et entendant par ses oreilles._

 _Elle percevait tout ce qu'il percevait, mais ressentait aussi toutes les émotions qui le traversaient._

 _Comme une araignée au creux de sa toile, elle se tapit au plus profond des ombres de sa psyché, jusqu'à s'y rendre presque parfaitement invisible. Qu'il l'oublie donc, et agisse le plus naturellement possible._

 _Alors qu'il suivait impassiblement le serviteur, Delleb sentit son esprit s'échauffer d'un étrange mélange d'émotions. De la peur, de l'impatience, de la joie ? Tout ça pour une vulgaire humaine même pas si belle !_

 _D'une pensée distraite, elle fit signe aux officiers de continuer sans elle, et quittant la salle du trône, se retira dans ses quartiers, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans la partie réservée aux officiers._

 _Elle passait tellement peu de temps en ce lieu, n'y revenant que pour dormir et méditer, que la vaste chambre aurait tout aussi bien pu être inoccupée._

 _Avec un vague grondement, elle se débarrassa du long manteau noir et bleu, le laissant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil organique, s'assit sur le lit, retira ses bottes et s'installa en tailleur au milieu des draps. Avec satisfaction, elle arrangea les manches légèrement bouffantes de la blouse bleu nuit qu'elle portait, savourant le contact des sublimes broderies au fil de soie sous ses doigts._

 _Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'asseoir ainsi dans ses anciennes tenues. Pas avec tous les corsets, jupons et autres ornements qu'elle portait jadis._

 _Mais là, avec un pantalon de cuir souple et une blouse de toile douce, rien ne l'entravait et elle n'avait pas besoin de changer de tenue entre chaque activité._

 _Confortablement installée, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant absorber par l'esprit du mâle qui arrivait enfin devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait l'humaine._

 _Que le spectacle commence._

Les fruits et la moitié de la carafe avaient fini de la remettre d'aplomb, et elle put se relever d'un bond lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Trel'kan entra, chassant d'un grondement le serviteur qui s'esquiva bien vite.

La porte se referma, les enfermant dans un silence gêné.

« Bonjour, Trel'kan. »

« Bonjour, Amanda. »

« J'ai lu ta lettre... »

Le _wraith_ fixa obstinément un point quelque part derrière elle, impassible.

Durant un instant, elle eut l'impression d'avoir un de ces prisonniers inconnus devant elle, un de ceux qu'ils interrogeaient en vain des jours durant, ne tirant rien d'autre d'eux que des menaces.

« Elle m'a beaucoup touchée. Merci. »

Pour seule réponse, elle le vit cesser de respirer.

« Je voulais m'excuser. Je suis partie comme une voleuse. J'aurais dû te prévenir. Ce n'était pas correct. »

Il se ranima.

« Non, tu n'as aucune obligation à mon encontre, Amanda. » cracha-t-il, comme un chat crache une boule de poils.

« C'est faux et tu le sais. Même si on n'est pas en couple, même si on n'est pas si proche que ça, on a une relation, un lien et des attentes l'un envers l'autre, c'est indéniable. Tu avais le droit de savoir que je partais sur Terre. »

« Tu m'as dit que tu retournais sur Atlantis. »

Quelque chose, une pâle lueur dans ses pupilles d'or, lui laissa deviner qu'il était blessé.

« C'est vrai, mais Atlantis n'est pas la Terre. Tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

Il acquiesça, fixant toujours le mur derrière elle, impassible.

Elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un pas. A portée de main, à portée de griffes. Elle frissonna, mais ce n'était pas de la peur, pas vraiment.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, s'il te plaît. »

Lentement, comme avec difficulté, il obéit.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi coincé, aussi réticent.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Delleb est au courant pour nous deux. »

« Et alors ? Ça la dégoûte ? »

Il y avait plus de colère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu dans sa voix.

« Non, elle est très intéressée par le résultat de nos... rencontres. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, très intéressée ?»

« Elle m'a ordonné de lui faire des rapports complets. »

Elle eut envie de gifler le _wraith_ qui venait de lui balancer ça d'un ton neutre, fixant à nouveau un point au loin.

« Et alors ? » grinça-t-elle, serrant les poings.

« J'ai obéi. »

Avec un petit cri furieux, Amanda se retourna, traversant la pièce en trois pas.

« Pourquoi ?! Bon sang, Pourquoi ?! Quelle idiote je fais ! Bien sûr que je ne suis qu'un trophée, un prix à remporter... Imbécile ! Grosse débile ! Penser qu'un alien qui se nourrit d'êtres humains pourrait voir en moi autre chose qu'une marchandise ! Bravo, Amanda la débile !»

Un grondement hargneux fit écho à ses paroles.

« Quoi ? T'es pas content parce que tu as perdu ton petit trophée humain?! »

Un sifflement, qu'elle avait appris à interpréter comme un avertissement.

« Tu n'es pas une marchandise pour moi, Amanda. » gronda-t-il.

« Alors je suis quoi ? Hein ?! »

Il soupira, fermant les yeux, comme pour se calmer.  
« Une personne avec qui je mène l'expérience la plus fascinante de mon existence. »

Elle resta muette de surprise.

« Tu es un sujet d'expérience pour moi. Je veux dire, au début, c'est tout ce que tu étais, mais plus maintenant. A l'origine, mon objectif était juste de voir si les accouplements avec une humaine consentante étaient plus satisfaisants, puis... »

« Attends, attends, tu veux dire que tu sais ce que ça fait avec quelqu'un de pas consentant ?! »

Il acquiesça.

« Fabuleux, j'ai couché avec un meurtrier de masse violeur ! Magnifique ! »

A présent non seulement elle était furieuse, mais en plus elle se sentait sale, souillée.

A son tour, Trel'kan commença à arpenter la pièce.

« Je ne savais pas ! » protesta-t-il.

« Et alors, qu'est ce que ça change ? T'es trop con pour te rendre compte que tu violais quelqu'un ? Que tu le détruisais ? »

Elle allait continuer, mais sa voix s'éteignit dans sa trachée alors qu'elle se retrouvait durement plaquée contre le mur, une main griffue contre la poitrine, le visage grimaçant de l'alien à dix centimètres du sien.

« Je te respecte, Amanda, mais je ne te laisserai pas m'insulter. J'ai mon honneur. Je ne m'excuserai pas. Je n'ai rien fait de mal selon les lois d'alors. Je n'ai enfreint aucune règle, aucun tabou et depuis que je suis ici, depuis que les règles ont changé, je n'ai plus nui à aucun humain, de quelque manière que ce soit. Si tu veux tout savoir, femelle, c'est en m'accouplant avec toi, en te traitant comme une égale que je me mets les miens à dos, car je transgresse de vieux interdits, je brise de vieilles barrières. Je ne m'excuserai pas d'être _wraith_ , et je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir fait ce qu'il était normal de faire alors. »

« Normal ne veut pas dire bien... »

« Donc tu vas cesser de te nourrir de chair animale ? Les atlantes vont cesser de se comporter comme des seigneurs qui jettent des miettes à la populace ? Vous allez cesser de massacrer des _wraiths_ qui ne vous ont même pas attaqué ? »

Elle détourna la tête, fixant à son tour un point imaginaire dans le lointain.

Il la maintint encore quelques secondes, puis avec un sifflement dédaigneux la relâcha, s'écartant de quelques mètres avant de lui tourner le dos.

Elle baissa les yeux. Il n'avait même pas troué son uniforme. A aucun moment, il n'avait eu l'intention de la vider.

Elle serra les lèvres.

« Et maintenant ? » murmura-t-elle, pas vraiment sûre de ses propres émotions.

« Je ne sais pas, Amanda Strauss ! Dans mon peuple, dans ma société si affreuse selon vos critères humains, les mâles ne décident pas ! Ce sont les femelles qui choisissent, qui prennent les décisions et qui agissent. Nous, on obéit aux ordres, simplement, parce que l'on croit que les femelles sont plus sages, plus réfléchies que nous, stupides mâles ! » s'exaspéra-t-il.

Elle se radoucit, soudain trop fatiguée pour continuer à être furieuse.

« Mais toi, que veux-tu ? Tu as bien un avis ? »

Le _wraith_ cessa d'arpenter la pièce, se tournant vers elle, la fixant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

« Moi ? Moi... J'aimerais que cette conversation n'ait jamais eu lieu, et que le passé reste ce qu'il est : du passé. J'aimerais que nous reprenions comme avant, simplement et sans heurt. » avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Il eut un étrange sourire tordu.

« Les _wraiths_ aussi peuvent rêver, parfois, je suppose. »

Elle soupira. Se pinça l'arête du nez et réfléchit.

Elle n'était pas non plus fière de tout ce qu'elle avait fait au court de sa vie. Certes, elle n'avait violé personne, mais elle aussi avait du bien du sang sur les mains.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais oublier, mais avant tout je dois savoir. Il n'y a plus de secret, plus rien que je devrais savoir ? »

Trel'kan sembla se décomposer.

« Delleb suit notre conversation. »

« Pardon ? »

« Elle m'a ordonné de lui donner totalement accès à mon esprit. » gronda-t-il, la respiration soudain courte, fermant les yeux et détournant la tête comme pour tenter d'apaiser une migraine fulgurante.

« Trel'kan ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le _wraith_ s'effondra à genoux, se tenant la tête à deux mains, et elle comprit. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il souffre ainsi pour avoir été honnête avec elle. Plus honnête que l'avait sans doute jamais été aucun homme.

Elle se précipita en avant, sa fureur renouvelée et lui saisit le menton, le forçant à la regarder en face.

« Hey, face de kiwi ! Ouais, c'est à vous que je parle, Delleb ! Je croyais que vous étiez courageuse, mais en fait vous êtes comme les autres reines, à vous cacher lâchement derrières vos mâles en les laissant prendre les coups à votre place ! Vous écoutez bien, là ? Parce que je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois ! Si vous voulez que la petite expérience dont je suis le cobaye continue, vous allez laisser Trel'kan en paix immédiatement. Compris ? »

Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Trel'kan s'affaissa un peu, la respiration hachée.

« Complètement tarée. Vous êtes toutes complètement tarées, vous autres, les Terriennes ! Défier une reine ! » gronda-t-il tout bas. Il y avait de l'admiration dans sa voix.

Doucement, machinalement, elle caressa les longs cheveux soyeux, le laissant appuyer sa tête contre sa cuisse tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« Je suppose que ça signifie qu'on a un marché ? » déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment avec un petit rire aigre.

Trel'kan acquiesça.

« Elle dit qu'elle respectera sa part du marché si on respecte la nôtre... et que la prochaine fois que tu l'insulte, elle te tuera... et que ce sera long et douloureux. »

Amanda déglutit. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-elle mise ?


	9. chapitre 8

_Attention, début de chapitre avec un certain niveau de_ _ _consentement douteux (_ dubious consent)._

* * *

Ne pas réfléchir. Arrêter son cerveau. Heureusement, elle était assez forte à ce petit jeu, et plus encore avec l'aide d'un peu d'alcool.

Ne pas penser qu'elle allait coucher avec un vampire stellaire pour qui elle n'était plus si certaine de ses sentiments et de sa confiance, pendant que la reine de ce dernier - sa mère, corrigea une petite voix en elle - les espionnerait.

Peut-être qu'une ou deux rasades de plus de vin ne seraient pas de trop, après tout. Trel'kan semblait avoir eu la même idée, et il avala trois longues goulées avant de lui tendre l'outre.

Bon, avec un peu de chance, Delleb se lasserait assez vite. Peut-être qu'un seul show lui suffirait.

Autant lui en mettre plein les yeux à cette vieille chouette !

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-elle au _wraith_ avachi à côté d'elle sur l'étroite banquette de la minuscule pièce qu'il occupait avec Râ'kan et quatre autres guerriers - heureusement tous absents - sur la ruche.

Il leva un doigt pour lui faire signe de patienter, vida le restant de vin d'une longue gorgée, puis acquiesça, jetant le contenant vide au loin.

 _Parmi les dix meilleures décisions de sa vie, celle de se retirer dans ses quartiers pour observer l'accouplement de son guerrier et de l'humaine venait en très bonne place._

 _Jamais elle n'aurait pu se concentrer sur les affaires courantes de la ruche avec ça à portée d'esprit !_

 _Un peu dépitée, elle ne put que constater que Trel'kan avait, consciemment ou pas, écrémé ses comptes-rendus. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose dans le regard de l'humaine, dans ses pupilles féroces qui ne quittaient jamais celles du mâle, semblant voir au-delà lui, jusqu'à elle, qui la déstabilisait._

 _La femelle ne pouvait pas la percevoir, elle en était certaine, et pourtant ce regard semblait rivé sur elle, comme un défi muet qui lui disait « Regarde ce que je sais faire, regarde ce pouvoir que je possède, moi simple humaine, fragile et éphémère. Vois cette puissance que tu ne maîtrises pas et qui soumet tes enfants. » Serrant les doigts sur ses genoux, elle grogna. Ce défi, elle ne pouvait pas le remporter. La moitié des gestes de l'humaine lui étaient incompréhensibles. La science derrière ses mouvements habiles et précis qui faisaient tressaillir le guerrier lui était inconnue. La puissance des émotions qu'elle sentait transpercer l'esprit du mâle la prenait de court. Les humains étaient sensibles, fragiles et si sujets à la douleur. C'était en un sens logique, mais les_ wraiths _? Ils étaient résistants, forts. Ils ne tressaillaient pas ainsi, tout le corps en feu sous une simple caresse._

 _Elle gronda, dégoûtée. Elle avait cru que le traqueur était une exception, une incohérence, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Deux_ wraiths _, ce n'était pas assez pour en faire une règle, mais une idée très dérangeante s'insinua en elle. Et s'ils étaient tous ainsi ?  
Elle devait en avoir le cœur net._

 _Elle se releva, ramassant son manteau et ses bottes, coupant le lien avec le mâle en pleine extase pour entrer en contact avec Jû'reyn._

 _« Faites préparer une navette à destination de la surface immédiatement, j'ai une urgence. Qu'aucun mâle ne me suive. »_

 _Par prudence, elle s'était d'abord rendue sur un monde désert, puis sur Iridia, où elle fut accueillie par les prêtres aveugles._

 _Ce n'est qu'au pied de la grande statue qu'elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'avait amené aucun sacrifice._

 _Elle se mordit la langue, retenant un juron._

 _« Ne te fais pas de soucis, ma sœur. La Déesse comprend ta situation et ne t'en porte pas grief. Tes prières suffiront pour cette fois. »_

 _L'esprit de la Reine-sans-nom était comme un filet d'eau claire sur une brûlure. Elle sentit une pression dont elle n'avait rien perçu lui être retirée._

 _La reine antique s'approcha, posant doucement sa main contre son torse en une bénédiction._

 _« Vas te purifier ma sœur, ensuite nous prierons puis parlerons. »_

 _Elle acquiesça, se délestant de ses vêtements pour se plonger dans le bassin rituel, répétant les prières immémoriales, longues litanies rassurantes._

 _Grelottante de froid, elle rejoignit la Reine-sans-nom, joignant sa voix et son esprit au sien._

 _Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, un prêtre lui amena une robe de soie grise, presque identique à celle de la prêtresse, et l'aida à la passer, isolant son corps du petit courant d'air coulis qui la faisait frisonner._

 _Deux autres amenèrent des coussins de rude toile, et elles s'installèrent face à face._

 _« Parle sans crainte, ma sœur, la Déesse écoute. »_

 _« Je ne sais plus quoi penser, ma sœur. Quoi faire. A chaque fois que je pense savoir une chose, mes certitudes sont détruites par les faits. »_

 _La prêtresse eut un petit rire.  
« Les _wraiths _sont immortels, pas les convictions. Quelles certitudes as-tu perdues ? »_

 _« Que les humains sont des bêtes, du bétail, stupides et sans intérêt. Qu'ils ne nous ressemblent en rien. »_

 _La Reine-sans-nom acquiesça, l'invitant à poursuivre._

 _Elle soupira, hésitant à formuler un tel blasphème._

 _« Je n'arrive plus à croire que nos traditions, nos voies sont parfaites. Que nous sommes la race parfaite, le summum de l'évolution. »_

 _La prêtresse posa une main compatissante sur son genou._

 _« N'aies pas peur, petite sœur. Tu es encore jeune comme le soleil qui se lève. Nous sommes immortels mais nous oublions vite. Peut-être plus vite encore que les humains, qui sont si éphémères. Ils savent qu'ils ne parcourront l'univers qu'un bref instant, alors ils laissent des traces pour leurs descendants. Nous, nous avons l'éternité devant nous. Pourquoi écrire pour les prochaines générations puisque nous serons toujours là ? »_

 _Delleb scruta les traits antiques de sa sœur. De son ancêtre, réalisa-t-elle soudain. La Reine-sans-nom devait déjà être là lorsque sa grand-mère apprenait à marcher sur le sol de leur monde originel, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de prendre leur envol._

 _« Alors, tout n'est qu'illusions ? » demanda-t-elle avec désespoir._

 _« Non. Tout n'est que changement. Je vais te confier un secret, ma sœur. Lorsque j'étais encore une larve, une enfant, les_ wraiths _n'étaient pas ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Toutes les femelles n'étaient pas reines, et les ruches n'existaient pas. Il y avait des clans, et des nids. Plusieurs reines vivaient ensemble dans chaque tribu, régnant sur leur nid, leur famille. Les filles restaient avec leurs mâles auprès de leur mère, et les larves étaient élevées par tous. La naissance d'une femelle était une grande joie, mais chaque petit était un cadeau de la Déesse au clan. Un cadeau trop précieux pour que sa vie soit gâchée. J'ai sacrifié mon premier-né à la Grande Mère, comme toi et ta mère l'avez fait, et comme ma mère l'a fait avant moi, mais moi, je n'ai pas tranché sa tête pour l'offrir à la déesse. Non. Juste une petite incision sur sa poitrine, au-dessus du cœur, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore vu sa première lune se lever. Un mince filet de sang, et la marque qu'il a porté durant toute sa vie, le désignant comme tribut à la Déesse et fils aîné de sa fratrie. »_

 _C'était impossible... et pourtant, l'esprit de la prêtresse était clair comme l'eau d'un lac de montagne, aussi irréfutable que le soleil qui se lève._

 _« Alors pourquoi tuer nos enfants ? Pourquoi tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle, désignant la gigantesque statue et les têtes tranchées pourrissant dans ses mains de pierre._

 _« Notre Mère bien-aimée a toujours veillé sur nous, pris soin de nous, mais comme le guerrier doit le respect à sa reine, nous lui devons respect. Elle n'a jamais rien exigé d'impossible de ses enfants, mais millénaire après millénaire, nous, les reines, lui avons donné de moins en moins, exigeant de plus en plus. »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« Autrefois, tous ses enfants la révéraient. Tous connaissaient son existence et lui faisaient offrande de leur sang et de leur force vitale. »_

 _Elle n'aurait jamais cru de tels propos si tout autre que la grande prêtresse les avaient prononcé._

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

 _« Les temps ont changé. Les reines sont devenues avides de pouvoir, et comme tu le sais, le savoir est le pouvoir. Elles ont effacé toute trace de la Déesse, sacrifié toutes les prêtresses à part moi, et détruit tous les temples à part celui-ci, qu'elle ont rendu proscrit. Pour être les seules à recevoir ses faveurs. Et la Déesse a accepté. Ses filles voulaient ses bienfaits pour elles seules, elle les leur offrirait tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas la faim. »_

 _« Alors nous l'avons nourrie de la vie de nos enfants.» murmura la régente, muette d'une compréhension horrifiée._

 _« Oui. Et les reines d'autrefois, ivres de pouvoir, ont persévéré dans leur folie alors que les cieux s'ouvraient devant elles. Elles ont détruit les clans et les nids. Ont tué leurs filles, pas crainte et par jalousie, et sont restées seules maîtresses à bord des premières ruches. »_

 _Delleb n'avait pas besoin d'accéder à la mémoire de l'antique prêtresse pour voir les vaisseaux vivants s'arracher à l'atmosphère de leur monde natal, abandonnant derrière eux des milliers de cadavres._

 _« Et la grande guerre est arrivée. Les guerriers nés par milliers, élevés comme du bétail, envoyés au combat comme des fauves de guerre.» murmura Delleb, continuant l'histoire à la place de la prêtresse, qui acquiesça._

 _Et soudain, elle se vit, elle vit son peuple comme un étranger pourrait les voir, comme Rosanna Gady les voyait. Et elle comprit sa colère et sa pitié. Elle comprit pourquoi l'humaine voyait en eux bien plus que ce qu'ils étaient et les plaignait de leur destin. Parce que cette humaine voyait au-delà des voiles et que - par elle ne savait quel miracle - elle avait vu dans leur lointain passé._

 _« Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de lutter contre toute cette... dégénérescence ? »_

 _La Reine-sans-nom lui sourit, tristement._

 _« J'ai essayé, ma sœur, j'ai essayé. Mais mon rôle n'est pas de changer le destin de la galaxie. Je ne suis qu'un vecteur, un vieux guide fatigué qui tente de faire entendre la voix de la Déesse à des oreilles sourdes. »_

 _Soudain, devant elle, ce ne fut plus la voix de la déité incarnée, la reine sage et posée, mais une créature usée par les millénaires, seule et oubliée en une époque révolue. Et Delleb eut une certitude._

 _Comme elle, la Reine-sans-nom avait tout abandonné pour la Déesse, laissant derrière elle jusqu'à son nom pour la servir. Elle était devenue moins que rien par amour pour son peuple, par dévotion envers eux._

 _« Je servirai la déesse et notre grande race jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, mais je t'en prie, sage prêtresse, dis-moi quoi faire.» supplia-t-elle._

 _« Suis ton âme, ma jeune sœur. Je connais les anciennes voies, mais elles sont mortes et comme l'arbre rongé par la vermine, rien ne les ramènera à la vie. Il faut à présent abattre cette société qui pourrit sur pied, afin que les jeunes pousses puissent s'étendre. Les graines de cette future forêt sont là, en toi.» lui dit-elle, pointant une griffe sur le cœur de la régente._

 _Elle se sentait comme une enfant, perdue et ignorante de tout._

 _« J'ai peur. »_

 _« Et tu es assez brave pour le reconnaître. Regarde-toi. Tu n'es plus Delleb-sans-peur, mais Delleb-qui-marche-au-devant-des-autres. Delleb-qui-écoute et Delleb-qui-change. Tu es Delleb, la grande régente qui anéantira les reines. Tremble de peur et de joie, mais aies confiance, ma sœur. Tu es le marteau que la Déesse abat sur notre peuple afin que, forgé contre l'enclume de la famine, nous nous relevions plus forts et plus brillants que jamais. Et la Déesse est dure, mais jamais inutilement cruelle. Tu n'es pas seule. Elle t'a offert des guides et des soutiens, sers-t-en. Et comme elle t'a façonnée dans le ventre de ta génitrice pour la tâche que tu entreprends aujourd'hui, elle a façonné d'autres outils, qui n'attendent que d'être révélés, affûtés et formés pour servir ses desseins. »_

 _Elle n'aurait pas plus de conseils. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, mais au moins elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas à l'encontre du Destin en agissant ainsi._


	10. Chapitre 9

_Après bien des essais et des erreurs sur les systèmes d'Ubris, Léonard avait finalement réussi à réparer l'interface holographique. C'est du moins ce qu'il espérait._

 _« Ubris, activation de l'hologramme. »_

 _« Ordre en cours d'exécution. »_

 _La brume bleue se matérialisa à deux mètres de lui, scintillante et ondulante. Encore raté !_

 _Il allait à nouveau débrancher le cristal de contrôle du nuage de points lorsque ce dernier s'organisa, formant une silhouette humanoïde de pixel bleutés._

 _« Quel mode désirez-vous ? »  
« Modes disponibles ? »_

 _« Standard, personnalisé ou adapté. »_

 _« Montre-les-moi. »_

 _« Ordre en cours d'exécution. »_

 _La silhouette resta là, tremblotante durant une bonne minute, puis dans un éclat blanc se mua en la silhouette d'une Lanthienne aux cheveux châtain vêtue d'un uniforme crème. Léonard grogna sa réprobation._

 _« Prochain mode. » ordonna-t-il._

 _« Ordre exécuté. »_

 _Il attendit une minute et comme rien ne se passait, se tourna vers l'écran dans son dos, sur lequel étaient apparus de grands tableaux pleins de curseurs. Il en tira un au hasard, et le nez de l'hologramme s'allongea démesurément. Il s'empressa de le remettre à une taille moins monstrueuse et soupira._

 _« Dernier mode. »_

 _« Ordre en cours d'exécution. Analyse des données en cours. »_

 _« Combien de temps avant exécution ? »_

 _« Estimation du temps : deux heures et cinquante-six minutes. »_

 _« Préviens-moi quand ce sera fait. »_

 _« Ordre exécuté. »_

 _Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec Tom, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés._

 _Il montra vaguement les dents lorsque la larve ne fit pas mine de s'écarter de son chemin, et le jeune_ wraith _fit un pas de côté, entrant dans la pièce._

 _« Comment va-t-elle ? »_

 _« Ce programme est encore plein de bugs. » répondit-il simplement._

 _« Et elle parle comme une machine. » nota l'adolescent._

 _« C'en est une, jeune crétin. »_

 _« Oui, mais les hologrammes d'Atlantis ne parlent pas comme ça. Sur Atlantis, c'est la même femme que celle qui est apparue tout à l'heure, mais elle a une voix normale... humaine. »_

 _Il gronda._

 _« C'est un prototype. Les Lanthiens se sont sans doute concentré sur d'autres aspects de sa programmation que le langage. »_

 _« Pourtant, le langage est la base d'une société développée. »_

 _« Les ruches ne parlent pas et ça ne les empêche pas de faire leur travail. »_

 _« Mais les ruches communiquent très bien par l'Esprit. » nota le jeune_ wraith _._

 _Il gronda à nouveau._

 _« Et alors, jeune prétentieux, que proposes-tu ? »_

 _« Il faut peut-être lui apprendre à parler normalement. A dire des vraies phrase, à être plus naturelle. Après tout, elle est capable d'apprendre, non ? »_

 _« Oui. Ubris apprend. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? »_

 _Parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie ?_

 _« Fais comme bon te semble, larve. Tant que tu ne manques pas à tes tâches et ne l'abîme pas. »_

 _« Merci Léonard. »_

 _Il sortit sans un regard en arrière._

A son retour sur la ruche, Delleb s'était enfermée dans ses quartiers pour réfléchir. _Delleb-qui-marche-au-devant-des-autres, Delleb-qui-anéantira-les-reines_. Des noms terrifiants, des noms emplis de solitude et de violence.

Mais aussi Delleb-qui-écoute-et-qui-change. Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Qu'avait-elle appris ?

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti au travers de l'esprit de Trel'kan, à ce que la Reine-sans-nom lui avait dit, à tout ce qu'elle avait découvert depuis qu'elle avait abandonné son trône.

Elle avait besoin d'un avis d'expert. Une fois de plus, elle convoqua un vaisseau pour la conduire sur Oumana, puis de là, contacta directement Atlantis.

Le visage de la reine humaine de la cité apparut sur l'écran, perplexe et un peu anxieuse.

« J'ai besoin du scientifique. Celui que vous appelez Pierre. Renvoyez-le-moi au plus vite. »

Inutile de faire durer le contact. L'humaine acquiesça et elle coupa la communication.

Dix minutes plus tard, le _wraith_ passait la porte, l'esprit inquiet tandis qu'il la saluait avec respect.

Elle le détailla avec satisfaction : oui, il était le _wraith_ qu'il lui fallait. Il avait su voir au-delà des croyances et avait une rationalité absolue, il avait pu le premier reconnaître l'inadmettable : que son sang et son lignage étaient teintés du sang de leurs ennemis immémoriaux, les Lanthiens.

« Silmalyn... » elle accompagna son salut d'une vague rassurante de satisfaction.

Le _wraith_ se détendit.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Madame ? »

« J'ai des questions à vous poser, à propos de biologie. »

« J'y répondrai de mon mieux, noble régente.» Elle sentit néanmoins l'incompréhension dans son esprit. Il n'était pas le seul biologiste à sa disposition. Pourquoi le faire revenir ?

Autant aller droit au but. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle désirait marcher, et il la suivit docilement à un demi-pas en arrière.

« Qu'est ce qui différencie une reine d'un alpha ? »

Le _wraith_ la regarda, clignant des yeux stupidement, puis il se reprit.

« D'un point de vue physiologique et physique, Madame ? »

« Oui. »

« Les organes reproducteurs bien sûr, et les hormones qui y sont liées, mais aussi le développement et la répartition des masses graisseuses et des muscles, et certains aspects de la construction neurale, mais c'est un sujet complexe que je ne maîtrise pas bien puisque, comme vous le savez, je suis spécialisé en biologie humaine et non en neurologie _wraith_. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Donc, à part les organes reproducteurs et le cerveau, une reine est en définitive globalement similaire à un alpha ? »

Le scientifique sembla mâchouiller les bords de sa réponse.

« Oui et non. Une reine est aussi similaire à un alpha qu'un drone l'est de son meutier.» répondit-il, son esprit prudemment plié en une masse soumise et conciliante.

Que craignait-il exactement ?

« Développez. »

« Il y a des marqueurs typiques qui permettent de différencier à coup sûr le génome d'une reine de celui d'un alpha. »

« Je suppose que vous voulez dire en plus de ceux définissant le sexe. »

Le _wraith_ acquiesça, se tassant sur lui-même.

Toutes ces simagrées commençaient l'agacer et elle le fit sentir au mâle qui se tassa encore plus, inspirant lentement pour se donner un peu de courage et quelques secondes de sursis.

« Selon certaines théories prohibées, que je n'ai jamais émis moi-même, à l'aube de la conquête spatiale, nos reines se sont modifiées afin d'être plus puissantes et de pouvoir engendrer plus de guerriers. » murmura-t-il, se préparant à encaisser des coups.

Ce qu'il sous-entendait était répugnant. Du génie génétique. Que les reines, censées être la perfection de l'évolution – qu'elle-même, par extension ! - seraient le résultat d'une manipulation, au-même titre que... les drones. Une expérience, tout droit sortie d'une éprouvette.

Elle gronda, serrant les poings. Le scientifique n'avait commis aucune faute.

« Ces modifications seraient réversibles ? »

Le _wraith_ n'osa pas lever les yeux.

« Sur une cellule fécondée peut-être, Majesté, mais pas sur une reine adulte. Une seule cellule... oui, ce devrait être possible.» déclara-t-il, prudemment.

« Bien. Ce n'est pas une mission urgente, mais si vous avez un peu de temps, j'aimerais que vous vous penchiez sur le sujet. »

« Que... que dois-je chercher ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Si je vous ai bien compris, des femelles alphas devraient exister ? »

« C'est ce que dit cette théorie.» acquiesça-t-il sans se mouiller.

« Mais elles n'existent pas car, pour je ne sais quelles raisons, nous avons modifié notre propre génome afin qu'une reine n'engendre que des fils à moins de se soumettre à un complexe rituel technologique? »  
« Si l'on part du postulat que cette théorie est correcte, oui. »

« Alors trouvez ce qui a été changé et comment le défaire. »  
Il leva des yeux épouvantés sur elle.

« Mais... Majesté... régente... ce... ce serait la fin du règnes des reines... » bafouilla-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire sinistre. Delleb, la grande régente qui anéantira les reines. Qui a dit que ce serait par la violence ?

« Silmalyn, je ne pense pas devoir vous recommander la discrétion sur le sujet. »

« Non, Madame. »

« Repartez sur Atlantis. Continuez à apprendre des Lanthiens. C'est une tâche plus importante pour l'heure. »  
Il s'inclina bien bas, se retirant prestement pour retourner vers le cercle de pierre.

Elle continua à marcher dans les bois paisibles.

Bien, Silmalyn allait trouver un moyen, dans un mois ou une décennie, elle n'en doutait pas, et ils pourraient créer non pas des reines, non pas des mâles, mais bien des femelles alphas, et comme un gigantesque château de cartes, leur vieille civilisation sclérosée allait s'effondrer.

Les reines n'auraient plus l'amour inconditionnel de leurs enfants, ni le pouvoir absolu d'engendrer la vie. Elles ne pourraient plus régner sans aucun remise en question. Seules resteraient sur les trônes vivants les braves et les fortes, celles capables de mener leur ruche d'une main experte. Plus de potiche, plus de despote. Une expression lui vint à l'esprit, prononcée par un des paysans d'Estain : « séparer le grain de l'ivraie. » Oui, c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire. Séparer le grain de l'ivraie.

Mais il faudrait engendrer ces femelles, les faire venir au monde, et les élever. Une fois de plus, elle eut un sourire sinistre. La Grande Mère, dans sa sagesse infinie, avait tout prévu. Une reine, assez sage et assez vieille pour pouvoir envisager une telle chose, mais pas assez antique pour que son ventre se soit tari. Après tout, peut-être n'avait-elle pas fini de se sacrifier corps et âme pour les siens mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué, c'était ça. Tout l'aréopage des reproducteurs, les cycles infinis de parades et d'accouplements. Beaucoup de bruit et de décorum pour un devoir fondamental.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se reconstituer un harem. De gérer les disputes futiles et les egos surdimensionnés des mâles en rut. Ce n'était certes pas encore à l'ordre du jour, mais autant commencer à y réfléchir. Trois ou quatre devraient suffire. Trois ou quatre mâles convenables et pas trop orgueilleux, ça devrait être trouvable. Elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

 _« Léonard ! Léonard ! » L'appel télépathique résonna presque en même temps que la voix atone d'Ubris lui annonçant que la génération de l'hologramme était terminée._

 _Se retenant de courir, il abandonna le générateur auxiliaire qu'il entretenait pour remonter les ponts._

 _Le jeune_ wraith _l'attendait, sa tête dépassant dans le couloir, l'air surexcité._

 _Il se précipita dans la pièce, le repoussant brutalement, pour se figer en découvrant la silhouette qui se tenait au centre d'un halo de lumière._

 _« Je suis Ubris, programme de conscience synthétique, et ceci est mon interface visuelle. »_

 _La silhouette bougea les lèvres, comme si la voix venait d'elle._

 _Un long manteau beige à la coupe identique aux leurs, et une peau d'une étrange teinte cuivrée aux reflets verts sous laquelle serpentaient de fines veines bleutées. De longs cheveux soyeux d'un blanc pur, et un visage doux et rond, celui d'une humaine dans toute la gloire de sa jeunesse, en-dehors du teint et des deux pupilles d'un jaune orangé, pétillantes de curiosité._

 _« Cette apparence a été extrapolée à partir des apparences de tous les membres d'équipage afin de leur être aussi agréable que possible. »_

 _Il sourit. Elle était parfaite. Une apparence à l'image de son nom, et du vaisseau qu'elle incarnait :_

 _Hybride._

 _« Je suis satisfait, Ubris. Très, très satisfait. »_

 _L'hologramme inclina poliment la tête, les joues se teintant d'un subtil hâle._

 _« Merci. »_

 _Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers la larve qui haussa les épaules._

 _« Je lui ai dit qu'on dit merci quand on reçoit un compliment. »_

 _Il gronda vaguement et retourna à son travail, un sourire revenant sans cesse sur ses lèvres._


	11. Chapitre 10

Ce n'était que le lendemain matin qu'Amanda s'était sentie sale. Et deux douches n'y avaient rien fait.

Elle avait l'horrible impression d'avoir les événements de la nuit précédente tatoués sur le front.

Trel'kan lui avait annoncé lorsque la reine avait quitté son esprit, et ils s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre, un peu vite, un peu maladroitement.

Le _wraith_ avait eu l'air profondément malheureux, et pour la première fois, il lui apparut qu'elle était probablement, en dehors de Râ'kan - son frère de couvée -, la seule personne qu'il considérât comme un ami.

Elle avait cherché des mots pour le consoler mais n'en avait pas trouvé. Elle même ne se sentait pas très bien.

C'était plus que le milieu de la nuit, et elle était épuisée.

Il lui avait offert de dormir dans son étroite couchette et elle avait accepté. Au point où elle en était, ce n'était pas comme si elle craignait encore quoi que ce soit.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, deux _wraiths_ qu'elle ne connaissait pas dormaient dans leurs lits respectifs, et Trel'kan était assis par terre, dos contre le mur opposé, en semi-stase.

Elle était en train de se passer une main dans les cheveux, en une vaine tentative d'y mettre de l'ordre lorsque la porte s'était ouverte en chuintant sur un Râ'kan à l'air fatigué, mais qui se fendit néanmoins d'un sourire amical en la voyant. C'était comme avancer dans un rêve. Une de ces scènes du quotidien mais avec quelque chose de distordu, d'anormal.

L'alien, sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, accrocha consciensieusement son manteau à une patère, rangeant avec autant de soin ses bottes en dessous, avant d'extraire d'un de ses poches un peigne et de commencer à soigneusement démêler ses cheveux.

Fascinée, Amanda l'observa dans cette intimité simple qui avait quelque chose de magique.

Une fois sa coiffure défaite, et ses cheveux attachés en un simple catogan, Râ'kan rangea son peigne, secoua par l'épaule son frère et grimpa d'un bond souple sur sa couchette.

Trel'kan, qui avait ouvert brusquement les yeux, découvrant les dents tout en cherchant instinctivement l'ennemi, se radoucit en la voyant, toujours assise sur son lit.

Puis la mémoire lui revint aussi et il détourna le regard en verdissant.

C'était un peu étrange entre eux, un peu trop courtois. Mais le guerrier l'avait conduite aux quartiers des serviteurs, où elle avait pu se laver - deux fois donc- et manger quelque chose, puis lui avait proposé de la déposer lui-même là où elle le désirait.

Elle avait hésité, mais Trel'kan lui avait proposé d'emprunter un des petits transports de troupes, lui évitant une nouvelle dématérialisation, et elle avait accepté.

Comment un simple garde avait pu emprunter un tel engin, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais alors que la petite navette ventrue descendait lentement dans l'atmosphère, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre un peu plus vite à la vue de la perle verte et bleue qu'était Oumana.

« C'est notre malédiction » cracha Trel'kan après de longues minutes de silence, la prenant de court.

« Pardon ? »

« Obéir. C'est notre malédiction. On ne peut pas refuser. Refuser serait comme... comme s'arracher un doigt avec les dents. »

Elle frissonna, l'image un peu trop nette dans sa tête.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« L'imprégnation. On ne naît pas imprégné, mais la première reine que l'on voit... c'est un instinct qu'on ne peut pas réprimer, pas plus qu'on ne peut arrêter les battements de son cœur. »

Il y avait une telle résignation, un tel fatalisme dans sa voix, qu'elle en perdit les mots.

Le _wraith_ lui jeta un regard, une étrange grimace tordue découvrant ses dents.

« Je ne veux pas mourir et pourtant, si à cet instant Delleb m'ordonnait de me jeter dans le vide spatial ou de m'ouvrir le ventre, je le ferais, car elle est ma reine. »

C'était une simple remarque, une constatation.

Tendant la main, Amanda la posa sur l'avant-bras couvert de cuir de l'alien qui, baissant le regard, la fixa, les arcades sourcilières froncées, comme s'il essayait de comprendre le sens de son geste.

Puis une fenêtre avec un relevé topographique apparut à l'écran et ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à longer des côtes tropicales inhabitées, à la recherche de la plage idéale pour qu'elle y installe son camp de base.

Amanda jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. C'était parfait. Une petite éminence de pierre qui la tiendrait à l'abri des marées, une rivière d'eau fraîche non loin et, entre une mince bande de forêt tropicale et la mer, une plage de sable blanc.

« Merci de m'avoir amenée ici. »

Le _wraith_ acquiesça, perché sur les trois marches de la rampe d'accès.

Elle lui sourit, agitant la main.

Il leva vaguement la paume d'un geste malhabile, puis se retourna.

« Trel'kan! »

Ne tournant que la tête, il se figea, immobile et parfaitement attentif.

« Si tu as un peu de temps libre dans les jours à venir... Viens me rendre visite. »

L'éclat bleuté d'un sourire inhumain et la porte se referma dans un chuintement organique.

Pour Milena, c'était sa dernière mission avec Lorne et le reste d'AR-2. Si tout se passait bien, dans trois jours, elle prendrait la tête de sa propre équipe : AR-14, équipe de soutien polyvalente. Ça lui convenait plutôt bien. Un peu de tout, des missions d'escorte, beaucoup de garde de Porte des étoiles, des missions humanitaires et de temps à autre des missions de renfort en combat.

Plus le chiffre de l'équipe était petit, plus prestigieux était le poste, et elle avait sévèrement déclassé, mais qu'importe. Elle n'était pas marine pour la gloire. En revanche, ce qui l'inquiétait plus était qu'elle n'aurait que des bleus sous ses ordres. Sheppard lui avait donnés les dossiers des candidats, et elle appréhendait un peu leur première mission.

Avant, elle avait eu Strauss, Dampa, Berg ou encore Hudson. Des soldats fiables, ayant tous au moins déjà fait une mission quelque part. Ils ne se pissaient pas dessus en voyant un monstre vert. Et là, qu'est ce qu'elle aurait ? Un gamin de dix-neuf ans tout juste sorti de l'académie, qui grâce à Dieu sait quel piston prenait sa première affectation sur Atlantis, deux _rookies_ qui n'avaient fait qu'une campagne de quatre mois au Moyen-Orient, et un mécanicien aéronautique ayant vaguement travaillé sur les aérofreins des X-302 en guise de scientifique. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle élevait deux gosses qu'on devait lui en confier quatre de plus !

Enfin, pour l'heure, elle escortait Keller, portant obligeamment deux grosses mallettes pleines de médicaments jusqu'au cœur d'un village, sous une tente dressée à leur attention. Une épidémie d'un genre de rougeole sévissait dans la région, ayant contaminé presque les deux tiers de la population, et il semblait qu'un étrange cocktail de vaccin contre la rubéole, d'anti-histaminique et de poivre soit capable d'en venir à bout.

Elle l'aida à s'installer, puis un masque en coton sur le visage et des gants en latex aux mains, partit aider Lorne à organiser un genre de file d'attente.

Les trois jours avaient passé plus vite que le vent, et elle se retrouva à attendre devant la Porte des étoiles en se balançant sur ses talons avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.

L'ancien personnel partirait sur le _Dédale_ qui devait arriver dans huit jours, mais la relève passait déjà la Porte, donnant un petit temps de latence pour permettre aux anciens d'apprendre aux nouveaux.

En tout, une vingtaine de personnes. Quelques scientifiques, surtout des militaires. Plus d'arrivants que de partants. Pégase avait une fois encore prélevé son tribut.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de regarder les noms épinglés sur les uniformes pour reconnaître ses hommes, et elle se sentit soudain très vieille.

Le gamin avec des tâches de son, une raie de côté terriblement ringarde et un uniforme parfaitement ajusté devait être Jörg Blaustein, premier de sa classe à l'académie, et fraîchement diplômé. S'il survivait à son affectation ici, il aurait le plus extraordinaire des baptêmes du sang qu'un homme puisse avoir.

Les deux suivants ne furent pas non plus difficiles à reconnaître. Mickey J. Samson devait être le grand Noir dans la vingtaine qui se dévissait le cou pour regarder le plafond, et Bimala Kapoor, sa contemporaine aux grands yeux en amande. Un nom indien et une seule personne semblant venir du pays des maharadjas : elle ne pensait pas prendre de trop gros risques en pariant sur elle. Francis Pérotaz, son scientifique, fut un peu plus dur à trouver. L'homme qui semblait gentiment quitter sa vingtaine, se tenait dans un coin, droit comme un I, jetant des regards inquiets à gauche et à droite, comme s'il craignait qu'un _wraith_ ne jaillisse de derrière un pilier. Non pas que sa peur fusse totalement infondée. Elle l'avait déjà survolé trois fois du regard avant que ses yeux n'accrochent le drapeau de son pays d'origine sur la manche de sa veste.

Autant commencer par lui.

« Bonjour, M. Pérotaz. Bienvenue sur Atlantis. » le salua-t-elle.

L'homme sursauta, mais se reprit bien vite et lui serra la main.

« Bonjour, merci... merci... »

Un gros accent français et une voix tremblante de stress.

« Vous vous habituerez vite, vous verrez. »

« Vous vous êtes habituée, vous ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

« Oui et non. C'est le charme de cette galaxie. »

Il maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible.

« Vous avez dit ? »

L'homme rougit.

« Je disais que si ma mère savait où je suis... Déjà qu'elle a trouvé scandaleux que je sois parti travailler à Zurich. C'est une ville à... »

« Je connais un peu la Suisse, M. Pérotaz, une des mes collègues vient de là. »

Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard.

« Oh, je croyais être le seul Suisse à faire partie de la mission. »

« Actuellement, c'est le cas, en effet. »

La lueur disparut.

« Bon, si nous allions saluer le reste de l'équipe ? » proposa-t-elle avant que ça ne devienne gênant.

Alors seulement, il sembla remarquer son nom, et il rougit à nouveau.

« Désolée. Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Capitaine Giacometti ? »

« Vous pouvez, mais vous n'êtes pas dans l'armée, le titre n'est pas obligatoire. »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle Mme Giacometti ? »

« Non, ça ira. »

« Merci ! »

Et trois planches à repasser parfaitement droites, trois. Elle n'avait plus vu de salut aussi formel depuis l'académie.

« Repos soldats, repos. »

Claquement de bottes synchronisé en réponse et rictus en coin de Sheppard qui traînait derrière, l'observant avec attention.

Relax. Ce n'étaient que des gamins. Autant commencer par un petit briefing rapide.

« Bienvenue sur Atlantis. Demain, nous partons pour notre première mission, mais en attendant, allez prendre possession de vos nouveaux quartiers, vous faire examiner par nos médecins, et découvrir un peu la cité. »

Elle allait leur dire de rompre, lorsqu'elle se rappela une chose.

« Nous avons actuellement trois _wraiths_ invités sur la cité, alors si vous les croisez, ne tirez pas, ce sont des alliés. De base, ne tirez pas si on ne vous en a pas donné l'ordre. Compris ? »

Les nouveaux échangèrent des regards inquiets et acquiescèrent.

Elle les laissa partir.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Sheppard en s'approchant.

« Permission de parler librement ? »

« Accordée. »

« Ils n'ont rien à faire ici. Ce sont des gosses. Si dans un mois, ils sont tous encore vivants, je m'avouerai extraordinairement chanceuse. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Capitaine, les missions dangereuses, c'est nous qui les faisons. » répondit le colonel avec un sourire.

« Je sais, mais vous le savez aussi bien que moi, une mission normale ici, c'est l'équivalent d'une mission catastrophe en Irak. »

Sheppard approuva, les lèvres pincées.

«Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? Que je les renvoie ? Je ne peux pas. »

« Non, mais ne les envoyez pas comme ça à peine sortis de l'œuf en mission. Laissez-moi un peu de temps pour les former. Pour leur apprendre. »

Il soupira.

« Soit. C'est Schüller et son équipe qui feront votre mission. Vous avez dix jours, capitaine Giacometti. »

« Merci, Colonel. »


	12. Chapitre 11

Comme si Delleb n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, Abalite l'avait invitée à une rencontre diplomatique à bord de son vaisseau. Abalite était connue pour sa fourberie, mais même venant d'une autre reine, formulé ainsi, ce n'était que la traduction polie de guet-apens.

Et Abalite savait qu'elle se méfierait. Elle aurait donc forcément prévu un plan pour contrer ses contre-mesures. Son vaisseau entrerait sans doute immédiatement en hyperespace pour se rendre à une localisation proche, auprès d'une escorte bien armée.

Eh bien soit. Telle serait prise qui croyait prendre. Elle accepta l'offre.

Elle se rendit au point de rendez-vous à bord du _Hurleur_. Un simple croiseur, pas assez petit pour être insultant, mais pas assez grand pour représenter une réelle menace. Qu'Abalite et ses _wraiths_ la sous-estiment donc. Qu'ils sous-estiment leurs forces.

Vêtue de sa robe bleue nuit d'apparat, elle s'avança, Zil'reyn sur ses talons, laissant son équipage à la porte du vaisseau, s'approchant du commandant d'Abalite, qui la salua profondément avant de la prier de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de réunion, tandis que le croiseur se désarrimait.

Ils n'avaient pas fait cent pas que la ruche se mit à vibrer, la coque résistant à la pression démentielle de l'accélération alors que les gigantesques propulseurs la faisaient entrer en hyperespace.

Trop prévisible. Elle fit toutefois mine de s'offusquer, acceptant les plates excuses du commandant qui s'esquiva bien vite, lui promettant que sa reine la rejoindrait bientôt.

Abalite était retorse mais, elle en était convaincue, elle ne résisterait pas à l'envie de la voir humiliée et vaincue lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'elle s'était faite piéger. Elle n'avait donc qu'à attendre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au commandant pour revenir, escorté d'une dizaine de guerriers et d'autant de drones, qui les braquèrent de leurs armes.

Elle feula sa répugnance, sortant néanmoins lentement la dague cachée dans sa botte et celle cachée dans son corset, tandis que Zil'reyn se délestait avec autant de mauvaise volonté d'une demi-douzaine d'armes en tout genre.

Le commandant promena ensuite un détecteur sur eux, et leur retira les trois traceurs qu'ils portaient, un sur Zil'reyn, et deux sur elle.

Zil'reyn dut encore subir une fouille au corps, puis les soldats les maintinrent en joue jusqu'à ce que la ruche sorte d'hyperespace et qu'Abalite fasse son apparition, ondulant des hanches telle une diva dans une longue robe blanche couverte de milliers de minuscules diamants qui la faisaient scintiller comme mille flocons de neige.

« Delleb, Delleb, Delleb. Que t'est-il arrivé ? » demanda cette dernière sur un ton presque affectueux.

Elle lui jeta un regard impavide.

« Tu étais une des plus grandes, une des plus puissantes. Et regarde-toi maintenant ! Un pauvre croiseur, et quel est ce titre ridicule dont tu t'es affublée ? Responsable ? Gouverneur ? Ah non, régente. Régente Delleb. Que c'est laid ! »

Elle sentit Zil'reyn frémir de rage derrière elle. Mais il était assez sage pour ne pas défier une reine.

Retroussant les lèvres, elle feula un avertissement.

« Oh oui. Nous pouvons peut-être parler de tes titres. C'est quoi déjà, ton appellation officielle ? La sublime et toute-puissante reine Abalite, seigneur des anneaux d'Azilus, et conquérante d'Abalonne la Rouge, lumière stellaire et joie de tous les _wraiths_ ? Je n'ai rien oublié ? »

« Majesté et juste souveraine des invincibles guerriers blancs. » grinça l'intéressée.

Elle eut un petit geste négligent de la main, comme pour chasser une poussière.

« Peu-importe, moi au moins, je n'ai pas besoin d'une dénomination plus longue que mes cheveux pour inspirer le respect. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que mon nom. Peu importent les titres, peu importe que je sois la reine Delleb, vainqueur de la flotte d'Albertus le Grand, la grande régente Delleb, ou juste Delleb, je n'aurai jamais à craindre de perdre le respect de mes _wraiths_. »

Abalite ricana, d'un petit rire mauvais.

« En effet, pour perdre leur respect, il faudrait déjà qu'ils en aient pour toi, stupide créature.

Tu as abandonné ta ruche et tes fils à la première venue. Aucune reine ne ferait ça ! »

Ils avaient attendu assez longtemps.

Elle sourit, avec un sourire indulgent, de ceux qu'elle réservait de coutume aux jeunes alphas prometteurs mais encore maladroits après leur première erreur.

Abalite continua à ricaner, s'arrêtant brusquement en remarquant son sourire et son calme, anormal face à tant d'insultes.

Puis les alarmes de la ruche déchirèrent le silence.

« Tu voulais discuter, petite prétentieuse ? Eh bien, discutons, mais selon mes règles. »

Abalite n'avait pas encore pensé l'ordre de les exécuter que trente guerriers ouman'shiis se matérialisaient dans une gerbe de lumière éblouissante autour d'eux, assommant presque instantanément les alphas d'Abalite.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les techniciens se précipiter sur les portes pour les verrouiller.

Elle laissa son sourire s'agrandir, devenant un rictus de triomphe.

« Ordonne à ta flotte de se rendre, ou tu n'auras plus que ton joli nom et tes jupes pour pleurer. »

Abalite rugit de haine, mais elle sentit l'ordre télépathique.

« Tue-moi, Delleb la traîtresse ! Tue-moi donc ! »

Elle lui répondit d'un gloussement, lui tournant lentement autour.

Ils allaient jouer à la Rosanna Gady.

« Voyons... ma sœur, nous sommes déjà si peu nombreuses... Je ne souhaite pas être ton ennemie, mais si je dois l'être, je le serais. »

Un grondement lui répondit.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Une alliance. Nos territoires sont voisins. Silla ne respectait rien ni personne à part elle-même, mais je ne suis pas Silla. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, pas de braconnage, pas d'attaque, la paix entre nous. »

« Qu'y gagnerai-je ? »

A nouveau, elle gloussa.

« A court terme ? La moitié de ton armada ne finit pas en débris dérivant dans le vide, et à long terme, un soutien pour le jour où Yghan'shi ou une autre des prééminentes décidera que ton territoire est à présent le sien. »

Abalite feula, penchant la tête sans jamais la quitter du regard, réfléchissant.

« Et si je refuse ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

Abalite releva la tête.

« Si tu es si forte, Delleb, pourquoi ne pas t'emparer de mon territoire ? »

« Je teste de nouvelles méthodes, et j'ai déjà assez à faire avec le mien. »

« Donc tu es faible ! »

« Ai-je l'air faible ? »

Elle sentit le regard de sa sœur comme un feu brûlant sur son corps alors qu'elle détaillait ses vêtements, beaux mais pratiques, ses cheveux longs, mais coiffés avec simplicité, ses griffes commodément polies et huilées, sans fioriture. Elle savait de quoi elle avait l'air. D'une reine prête à prendre les armes, d'une souveraine prête à emmener ses _wraiths_ au combat en première ligne. C'est ce qu'elle était.

« J'accepte.» cracha sa congénère.

 _« Delleb ? »_

 _« Oui, Zil'reyn ? »_

 _« Comment nos croiseurs ont-ils pu nous retrouver sans les traceurs ? »_

 _Elle sourit tranquillement tandis qu'ils retournaient à la salle du trône de leur ruche._

 _« Des humains dans un_ Jumper _occulté font d'excellent traceurs. J'ai demandé à Jiu, Liu et Azur de se poser sur la coque de la ruche dès notre arrivée. Ils n'ont plus eu qu'à envoyer nos coordonnées à la flotte. »_

 _Il fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé._

 _« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? »_

 _« Parce que malgré toute la confiance que j'ai en vous, je ne pouvais être certaine qu'Abalite ne vous extirperait pas l'information. »_

 _« Je ne peux pas trahir ce que je ne sais pas. »_

 _« Personne ne le peut, Zil'reyn. »_

 _Il ne pouvait qu'approuver._

 _« Lorsqu'ils vous ont retiré le second traceur, j'ai vraiment craint pour votre vie. » se surprit-il à murmurer._

 _Delleb s'arrêta, étudiant ses traits. Pas le plus beau_ wraith _qui soit, mais au-delà de son apparence, il y avait cet éclat si lumineux, aussi brillant que la lune pleine dans un ciel sans étoiles._

 _Il sursauta, pris de court par cette pensée qu'il avait surprise dans l'esprit de sa reine, sans le vouloir._

 _Du bout des doigts, elle effleura sa joue et il ne put que s'abandonner à la caresse._

 _« Merci, Zil'reyn. »_

Elle laissa sa main retomber.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« On continue. »

La liste des reines à rencontrer, des accords à passer et des combats à mener se déroulait, un peu trop nette dans son esprit. Tant de choses à faire. Elle découvrit les dents en un sourire de défi. Elle était prête.


	13. Chapitre 12

_L'ingénieur grincheux était parti réparer quelque chose dans la salle de contrôle et il n'avait pour l'heure rien à faire. Perché sur l'unique banquette de la « pièce d'Ubris » comme il aimait nommer la petite salle, Tom tentait d'inculquer quelque notions à l'hologramme qui le fixait avec attention, planté au milieu de la pièce, rigide comme un mât._

 _« Ubris, tu n'es pas obligée de toujours dire « ordre exécuté » tu peux varier. »_

 _« Ordre non compris, veuillez reformuler. »_

 _« Tu es capable d'apprendre, non ? »_

 _« Information exacte. »_

 _« Alors essaies d'apprendre à parler plus naturellement. »_

 _« Ordre non compris. »_

 _« Au lieu de dire « ordre non compris », dis « Je ne comprend pas », par exemple. »_

 _« Ordre compris. Remplacer la confirmation « ordre non compris » par «Je ne comprends pas » ? »_

 _« Quoi ? Non ! Oui ! Je ne sais pas. Essaie de parler de manière moins rigide ! »_

 _« Je... ne comprends pas. »_

 _« Pas mal ! On va essayer autre chose. »_

 _Il sortit de sa poche une noix qu'il avait ramassée dans les bois, et une des douilles de P90 qui traînait dans le fond de son blouson._

 _« Choisit un de ces deux objets. »_

 _« Selon quels critères ? »_

 _« Peu importe. Choisis. »_

 _« Opération impossible. »_

 _« Ubris, essaie de parler plus naturellement. »_

 _« Je ne peux pas choisir, je n'ai pas assez de données. »_

 _« Choisis, c'est un ordre. »_

 _La machine hésita longuement, puis finalement l'hologramme s'anima à nouveau, désignant sa main gauche et la noix._

 _« La noix bizarre, très bien. Pourquoi? »_

 _L'hologramme prit un air profondément confus._

 _« J'ignore l'usage exact du second objet, mais cette graine est complète et apte à sa fonction première, l'autre semble incomplet. »_

 _« Bien vu. C'est une douille. Ça contient le produit explosif qui propulse la balle dans les armes à feu. »_

 _« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de choisir ?»_

 _« C'était une expérience, et tu as fait du bon travail, Ubris. »_

 _« Merci, Tom. »_

 _Il rempocha les deux objets._

 _« Pourquoi avoir demandé un choix ? »_

 _«Pour voir comment tu réfléchissais. »_

 _« Êtes-vous satisfait ? »_

 _« Oui, beaucoup. »_

 _« Êtes-vous satisfait ? »_

 _Pourquoi lui demander de répéter ? L'hologramme semblait attendre quelque chose, et il sentit un sourire barrer son visage._

 _« Oui, Ubris, je suis satisfait. »_

 _Pour qu'il prononce une des phrases encodées par Léonard en guise de récompense, bien sûr !_

 _La machine recherchait donc le bonheur. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à l'ingénieur._

 _« Essaie de parler en_ je _, Ubris. »_

 _« Ordre exécuté. »_

 _« Ubris ! »_

 _« Je vais exécuter l'ordre. »_

 _« C'est mieux. Plus détendu maintenant. »_

 _« Je vais l'exécuter ? »_

 _« C'est un peu agressif, ça. Voyons voir. Essaie donc « J'ai compris. »_

 _« J'ai compris. »_

 _« Tu répète ce que j'ai dit ou tu as compris ?»_

 _« J'ai compris, Tom. »_

 _« Bon travail. »_

 _« Merci, Tom. »_

 _Un petit sourire barra la face autrement totalement immobile de l'hologramme._

 _« J'ai un devoir pour toi, Ubris. » déclara-t-il en se relevant._

 _« Une nouvelle commande ? »_

 _« Non, mais quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses pour moi. »_

 _« J'attends vos ordres. »_

 _« Sers-toi des enregistrements de bord. Vas voir comment les vraies personnes bougent et parlent et essaies de les imiter. Tu es trop immobile, ta voix trop monocorde. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas une vraie personne. Je suis un programme de simulation. Quel intérêt à ce que j'imite le vivant ? »_

 _« A mieux simuler, justement. »_

 _L'hologramme se figea, semblant méditer._

 _« J'ai compris. »_

 _« Bien. A bientôt alors, Ubris. »_

 _« A bientôt, Tom. »_

Jin'shi l'avait attendue, arpentant leur petite cour d'un air inquiet, ses ailes agitées d'un vent inexistant, et s'était précipitée à sa rencontre.

Elle avait cru que Tom avait eu un accident, ou Zen'kan. Que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

Mais non. L'Irän était juste inquiète, car les champs ne produisaient plus suffisamment pour nourrir la population sans cesse grandissante d'Estain, et si l' _Utopia_ ne repartait pas bientôt en campagne, ils auraient des problèmes. C'était une raison légitime de se faire du souci, mais certainement pas de manquer de lui causer une crise cardiaque.

Zil'reyn était trop occupé à gérer tout ce petit monde, elle venait de reprendre du service sur Atlantis et Rosanna était sur terre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Même Amanda, Dampa et Azur étaient absents.

Comment le vaisseau pouvait-il reprendre ses voyages avec la moitié de son équipage manquant ? Pis encore, comment pourraient-ils faire des affaires sans aucune personne expérimentée pour mener les négociations ? Sans un visage humain et amical pour convaincre les paysans de leur vendre leurs récoltes et les marchands d'acheter leurs produits ?

Jin'shi avait un plan, et c'était ce plan qui la mettait dans tout ses états.

Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse l' _Utopia_ pour en prendre le commandement, et de quelqu'un qui sache négocier pour mener les affaires. Léonard, bien que réticent, pourrait assumer la première partie, surtout si Tom et Jiu - qui connaissaient le vaisseau sur le bout des doigts - lui servaient de seconds. La deuxième partie était plus délicate, et elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de le faire : Liu. L'adolescente avait accompagné Milena dans presque toutes ses campagnes et savait négocier avec la férocité d'une reine. Trait sans doute hérité de ses leçons privées avec Delleb, d'ailleurs.

Elle manquait encore d'expérience ainsi que de la sagesse et du crédit que l'âge lui apporterait, mais de tous, elle était la plus apte.

L'idée était donc d'envoyer pour une campagne commerciale de plusieurs semaines, trois adolescents presque tous seuls à la tête d'un petit équipage d'humains et de _wraiths_ , plus ou moins bien assortis, puisqu'il faudrait bien remplacer les absents par du nouveau personnel.

Léonard, Trel'kan, et les autres savaient ce que valaient les trois jeunes, mais des étrangers ? Des _wraiths_ fraîchement débarqués ? Des réfugiés installés depuis quelques semaines à peine ?

Ça pouvait tourner à la catastrophe, et très vite.

Mais Jin'shi était formelle. Si dans deux semaines au plus tard, l' _Utopia_ ne prenait pas son envol, une famine les attendait au tournant.

Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Atlantis, qui peinait déjà à subvenir à ses propres besoins, ne pouvait pas les aider, pas plus que les Grinnaldiens dont l'agriculture primitive suffisait à peine à générer un petit surplus.. Surplus vite troqué contre les biens qu'ils ne pouvaient eux-mêmes produire.

Ils avaient un besoin vital des apports commerciaux des autres mondes, alliés ou simples partenaires commerciaux.

Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Zil'reyn.

« C'est déjà fait. Il se charge de recruter l'équipage et m'a garanti qu'il s'assurera que chacun comprenne bien leur valeur et leurs apporta à la mission.» la rassura Jin'shi.

Elle se sentit vaguement mal. Comme si laisser son amie s'en charger était un abandon de sa part.

L'Irän perçut son trouble.

« Tom est aussi mon fils. Il est naturel que je m'inquiète pour lui et agisse dans son intérêt. » nota cette dernière avec une pointe de reproche.

Elle hocha la tête, encore plus honteuse.

« Comment vont les garçons ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Tom de cette nouvelle mission, mais je ne doute pas qu'il en sera ravi. Il s'ennuie ces derniers temps. Quand à Zen'kan... c'est Zen'kan. »

Elle soupira. Qu'avait donc encore fait le petit monstre ?

En entrant dans la ferme, elle eut la réponse en trouvant le jeune _wraith_ dans son « fort », ou autrement dit, le dessous du lit de Milena, où il avait stocké et entassé toutes sortes d'objets qui dans son esprit d'enfant devaient sembler importants, se fabriquant une sorte de nid à base de vêtements, torchons et autres nappes volés dans toute la maison, le garnissant d'un nombre improbable de bâtons plus ou moins rongés, d'une énorme bûche qu'il avait mis toute une journée à traîner à l'étage, de quelques tasses et autres cuillères subtilisées à l'heure des repas, d'herbes aromatiques encore garnies de leurs racines terreuses arrachées au jardin, et d'autres menus objets dérobés par-ci par-là.

S'accroupissant, elle se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir voir sous le lit, le feulement d'avertissement du petit alien lui apprenant qu'elle était à l'orée de son territoire.

Il mâchouillait quelque chose, ce qui jusque là n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le fait que la chose suinte un liquide sombre et vaguement épais et ait des plumes l'était plus.

« Zen'kan, lâche ça ! »

Un feulement outré.

D'un geste vif, elle arracha aux bras de l'enfant le cadavre déchiqueté d'un gros oiseau brunâtre et le jeta plus loin, juste à temps pour pouvoir empoigner par le col de sa chemise le petit _wraith_ furieux qui avait jailli en rugissant de sa cachette pour tenter de récupérer son trophée.

« Zen'kan, ça suffit ! » gronda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Il continua à se débattre, ne se calmant que lorsqu'elle lui assena une petite calotte à l'arrière de la tête.

«Regarde toi... Tu es bon pour le bain » maugréa-t-elle, contemplant l'enfant au visage couvert de sang et de plumes, ses yeux brillants comme deux étincelles.

Résigné comme un chiot dans la gueule de sa mère, il se laissa transporter jusqu'à la salle de bains, et Milena vit avec reconnaissance Selk'ym monter à l'étage avec un seau d'eau savonneuse, un torchon, et un sac de toile pour ramasser la dépouille.

Après l'avoir débarrassé de ses vêtements souillés et posé sur le tapis de chiffons tissés pendant que le bain coulait, Milena hésita un instant. Elle était rentrée tout de suite après sa journée d'entraînement avec les bleus de sa nouvelle équipe, et ne s'était pas douchée.

Au diable tout ce cirque.

Avec un soupir, elle jeta ses vêtements sales dans le panier à linge, puis attrapant un torchon entreprit de débarbouiller l'enfant qui ne protesta que pour le principe, avant de le déposer dans la baignoire à présent à moitié pleine, et de l'y rejoindre.

Avec l'agilité qu'un enfant humain de son âge n'aurait pas, Zen'kan avait escaladé ses épaules, et entassait à présent soigneusement de la mousse sur le sommet de sa tête, ronronnant sa satisfaction.

Son travail fini, et avec une douceur surprenante, il entreprit de lui laver les cheveux, imitant ses propres gestes quand elle lavait les siens, qui lui arrivaient déjà presque aux épaules.

Puis avec un petit grondement autoritaire, il lui désigna le baquet dont elle se servait, faute de pommeau de douche, afin qu'elle se rince.

L'enfant toujours perché sur ses épaules, elle s'exécuta, le faisant éclater de rire alors que l'eau l'éclaboussait, lavant le savon et la sueur du jour.

Juste pour le plaisir, elle répéta encore deux fois l'opération, non pas que ses cheveux en coupe brosse eussent besoin de plus d'un demi-baquet pour être parfaitement rincés.

« Bon, à ton tour maintenant. Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié ! » déclara-t-elle, cueillant le petit _wraith_ qui feula, d'un feulement faussement outré de jeu, lui mordillant les mains sans lui faire le moindre mal.

Elle l'installa dans l'eau devant elle, lui savonnant soigneusement les cheveux, attentive à ne pas lui mettre de mousse dans les yeux - et à ce qu'il ne mange pas le pain de savon, comme c'était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois.

Debout dans l'eau qui lui arrivait au nombril, se tenant d'une main au bord de la baignoire, les yeux fermés, et un grand sourire de bonheur aux lèvres, il ne ressemblait plus en rien au petit démon tapi sous son lit qu'elle avait trouvé une demi-heure plus tôt.

Elle lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« T'es mignon quand tu veux, tu sais ? »

Il émit un petit cri. Une réponse peut-être ?

Mystère.

Une fois certaine que ses cheveux étaient à nouveau d'un blanc immaculé, elle ramassa le baquet.

« Quoi, tu veux essayer de te rincer tout seul comme un grand ? » demanda-t-elle au petit qui tendait des bras suppliants en direction du récipient.

Un cri impérieux.

« Soit. Soit. Attends. »

Elle le remplit à peine au quart, et le lui tendit.

Les arcades sourcilières froncées d'application, il s'efforça de le lever au dessus de sa tête pour le renverser. Trop court, et toute l'eau lui ruissela sur le visage, le suffoquant et rinçant à peine ses cheveux.

Par réflexe, il s'était penché en arrière, et déséquilibré avait basculé dans l'eau, fort heureusement sans se faire le moindre mal.

Une seconde, Milena avait un enfant debout devant elle, et l'instant d'après, elle avait un fauve mouillé tentant de fuir l'eau perché sur la tête, ses petites griffes se plantant dans la peau de son crâne.

Il n'était plus exactement léger, et elle flancha, basculant en avant, et tentant de le décrocher sans qu'il ne s'agrippe encore plus.

Sans trop savoir comment, elle y parvint, se retrouvant avec le petit toujours aussi crispé serré contre son torse, murmurant des paroles rassurantes sans queue ni tête.

A force de cajoleries, elle parvint à le calmer, mais impossible de le faire redescendre devant elle, elle se résigna donc à le rincer là où il était, serré contre elle, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors de la baignoire qu'il accepta de la lâcher et qu'elle put l'enrouler dans un linge.

Une fois qu'elle se fut elle-même séchée et rhabillée, elle se pencha pour le reprendre dans ses bras.

« Tu y arriveras la prochaine fois, j'en suis sûre.» l'encouragea-t-elle, en l'embrassant sur le front.

C'était plus facile avec Zen'kan. Il était plus petit que Tom. C'était moins bizarre.

Zen'kan était encore un bébé. Tom n'était même plus un enfant. Et pourtant, il lui arrivait encore de s'endormir contre elle, quand il venait écouter les « histoires qui ne l'intéressaient pas » qu'elle racontait à Zen'kan le soir.

Elle sourit. Elle avait connu Tom aussi muet et presque aussi sauvage que Zen'kan. Un enfant malingre et perdu dans une grande cité antique. Qu'il avait grandi et changé ! Et pourtant, il était en un sens toujours le même. Curieux, prêt à braver l'interdit par soif de découverte, et capable de se jeter dans l'inconnu sans une hésitation.

Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle. Avec Jin'shi. Qu'il soit conscient de ce que la mission qui allait lui être confiée pourrait lui réserver.

L'intéressé entra dans sa chambre alors qu'elle finissait de démêler les cheveux de Zen'kan.

Avec un grand sourire, il se pencha sur l'enfant perché au borde de lit, lui tapotant affectueusement la joue, s'attirant un feulement outré.

« Alors comme ça tu chasse les châleux qui viennent picorer dans la cour ? »

Il se redressa, retirant nonchalamment son vieux blouson de moto qu'elle lui avait offert.

« Ça a été, ta journée ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Peut-être que j'arriverais à faire que ces petits jeunes ne se fassent pas tuer lors de leur première mission. »

« Ce ne sont pas des guerriers ? »

« Si, enfin, pas Pérotaz, lui est physicien. Mais ils sont tellement... pas prêts. » soupira-t-elle.

« Ils n'ont jamais été sur un champ de bataille ? »

Elle eut un rire sinistre.

« Kapoor et Samson ont déjà été déployés, mais sur Terre, et pas en première ligne, et Blaüstein... il sort tout juste de l'académie. C'est un gosse. Il a à peine trois ans de plus que toi ! »

Tom s'assit à côté d'elle, méditant ses paroles.  
« Ils vont se faire massacrer.» conclut-il.

« Merci de l'encouragement ! » protesta-t-elle.

Elle soupira. Il avait cependant absolument raison.

«Tu es responsable d'eux ? » poursuivit-il.

« Oui, je suis leur supérieure. »

« Alors c'est ton devoir de faire qu'ils soient prêts. »

« Oui, mais je n'ai plus que quelques jours, et ils savent manier leurs armes, tout ça, y a pas de souci. Mais le terrain, ce n'est pas comme dans les manuels. Surtout pas ici, dans Pégase. On ne combat pas un _wraith_ comme on combat un insurgé à Falloujah. »

« Je ne sais pas comment on combat un insurgé de... cet endroit, mais je sais comment on combat un _wraith_. Je sais même me battre comme un _wraith_ ! » déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Elle lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

« Tu es un _wraith_... »

« Justement ! Demain, emmène-moi ! Je m'ennuie ici, et ça me fera du bien de m'entraîner, et eux, s'ils sont aussi mauvais que tu le dis, ils ne pourront qu'en bénéficier. »

Elle réfléchit, caressant machinalement les cheveux de Zen'kan.

Au moins, elle pourrait passer un peu de temps avec lui, et elle aurait le temps de lui parler.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

« D'accord. Mais il faudra que je négocie avec Weir, il y a toujours les trois scientifiques... »

Tom se rembrunit.

« Ce stupide règlement. »

Elle approuva d'un grognement.

« J'en parle aussi à Jiu et Liu ? » demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

« Tant qu'à faire. Même si je ne suis pas sûre que Jiu soit ravi d'aller se battre contre des marines. »

« Lui aussi à besoin d'apprendre un peu à se battre. Liu et moi, on ne sera pas toujours là pour le protéger. Il est trop peureux. »

Une fois encore, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver. Elle avait beau adorer l'adolescent et ses grands yeux doux, il était trop gentil pour cette galaxie.


	14. Chapitre 13

Tom s'éclatait, Milena ne pouvait le nier. Pour l'occasion, il avait même pris la peine d'enfiler son uniforme d'apprenti, avec la veste de toile noire, simple mais parfaitement coupée à sa taille.

Toute la panoplie du parfait _wraith_ , avec feulements, grondements et illusions terrifiantes.

Il n'avait certainement pas la carrure d'un guerrier, pas même sa taille adulte, et pourtant, il était déjà presque aussi grand que Samson, et certainement plus impressionnant.

Les quatre pauvres bleus s'étaient regroupés, dos à dos, leur bâton d'entraînement à la main, tremblant comme des moutons acculés par un loup.

Si Tom arrivait à leur inculquer une saine peur des _wraiths_ , ce serait déjà une grande victoire, avec Samson et Kapoor qui ne cessaient d'assurer qu'il suffisait de leur mettre un demi-chargeur dans le torse. Comme si c'était aussi simple...

Elle le laissa encore les harceler pendant deux minutes, puis intervint, s'avançant pour le saisir par le col avant de le plaquer au sol, son genou au creux des reins.

Elle était à peine assez lourde pour parvenir à le maintenir au sol, et ce n'était que grâce à sa prise sur ses cheveux qui lui tordait la tête en arrière qu'elle parvint à le maîtriser.

Elle l'immobilisa jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de se débattre et se releva souplement avant de l'aider à faire de même.

« Bon, vous quatre, vous êtes tous morts. Des jolies petites momies toutes sèches. Prêtes pour le musée. Quant à toi, tu es mort aussi. Surveille tes arrières ! »

Le physicien s'effondra à genoux, tremblant de terreur et Milena se félicita d'avoir choisi une salle isolée et pas la salle d'entraînement pour sa séance. Si les autres marines voyaient cette débâcle, AR-14 serait la risée de toute la cité.

«Pérotaz, si mon fils vous met dans cet état, vous ferez quoi face à un _wraith_ ennemi ? »

« Je mourrai ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Qu'est-ce qu'Amanda et Dampa lui manquaient, là tout de suite !

« Négatif ! Vous foutez le camp ! »

« Et si je ne peux pas ? »

« Vous vous battez, bon sang ! »

L'homme hocha la tête, en une étrange diagonale, ni acquiescement ni dénégation.

Elle soupira.

« Pour rappel, les trois jeunes ici présents ont entre quatorze et seize ans. Jiu, Liu, démonstration. »

Deux heures plus tard, elle raccompagnait les jeunes natifs à la Porte, laissant à son équipe déconfite le soin de se remonter mutuellement le moral.

Ils n'étaient pas incompétents, et ils étaient bien plus entraînés que les trois adolescents complices qu'elle dût à moitié pousser dans le vortex, mais il leur manquait encore l'unité de groupe et cet instinct nécessaire à la survie dans cette galaxie en guerre. Elle espérait en avoir allumé l'étincelle, mais il ne se développerait que sur le terrain. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus à part travailler dur pour faire de AR-14 une vraie équipe soudée.

Et il fallait toujours qu'elle parle à Tom de sa nouvelle mission.

Elle se sentit soudain bien fatiguée.

 _Milena était rentrée, mais même si elle lui avait assuré n'être que fatiguée, il n'avait pas été dupe._

 _Elle était inquiète, tout comme Jin'shi, qui l'avait presque couvé une grande partie de l'après-midi._

 _Lorsqu'elles lui demandèrent de les rejoindre dans le salon de Jin'shi, ce fut sans surprise et avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il passa la porte. Il n'avait rien fait qui, à sa connaissance, aurait pu les fâcher ou les décevoir._

 _Alors que Milena lui donnait ses explications un peu confuses, se perdant sur un point de détail ou un autre, son excitation ne fit que grandir, et à peine la guerrière avait-elle fermé la bouche que Jin'shi, qui avait parfaitement suivit le déroulement de ses pensées, lui fit signe de filer. Il ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dehors, courant à perdre haleine au travers les rues de ce qui ressemblait à présent davantage à une petite ville qu'à un village. Plus concentré sur ce qu'il allait dire à sesamis que sur son environnement, il se retrouva soudain à moitié perché sur la façade en bois d'une fermette, son corps ayant esquivé avant même que son cerveau n'ait perçu le danger._

 _« Tom ! On te cherchait. C'est génial ! » s'écria Liu, apparemment absolument inconsciente de la collision frontale évitée de peu._

 _Alors qu'il sautait de son perchoir, Jiu arriva, courant à un rythme nettement plus raisonnable que sa sœur._

 _« Moi aussi j'ai un truc à vous dire. » déclara le jeune_ wraith _en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements._

 _« Toi d'abord » l'invita son amie.  
« Non, toi. »_

 _« Et si vous le disiez en même temps ? » suggéra Jiu._

 _Ils acquiescèrent à la pertinente proposition._

 _Il compta jusqu'à trois de la main et chacun cria sa nouvelle, les deux phrases se mélangeant en une bouillie incompréhensible._

 _Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire, et Tom fit signe à Liu de répéter._

 _«L'_ Utopia _va repartir en campagne et je vais être responsable des transactions ! » déclara-t-elle, la voix presque tremblante d'anticipation._

 _Il ne put retenir un grand sourire._

 _«Je disais donc : L'_ Utopia _va repartir en campagne et je serai second à bord en plus de pilote.» annonça-t-il à son tour._

 _« C'est super pour vous. » conclut Jiu avec un grand sourire, sincèrement heureux de leur bonheur._

 _Un grondement négatif coupa net leurs réjouissances et ils se retournèrent sur un Léonard à l'air étrangement décalé dans les rues poussiéreuses d'Estain, si loin de son cher vaisseau._

 _« Comme vos.. hum... parents vous l'ont sans doute annoncé, c'est moi qui, sur ordre de la régente, endosserait le rôle de capitaine le temps de cette mission. Et choisir quel rôle occupera chacun fait partie des prérogatives de la fonction. Bien que vous soyez tous trois bien trop jeunes pour pouvoir être réellement prêts à endosser de telles responsabilités, il n'y a malheureusement personne d'autre de disponible connaissant suffisamment bien l'_ Utopia _pour pouvoir faire le travail correctement. Comme il s'agit d'une mission commerciale et pas d'une campagne militaire, et que je ne veux pas d'une tête brûlée qui désobéira à mes ordres à la moindre occasion, mon second sera Jiu. Ce sera donc lui qui endossera le commandement si je ne suis plus capable de l'assumer... »_

 _Jiu pâlit, se ratatinant sur place._

 _« ...Ce qui est hautement improbable. » poursuivit l'ingénieur en lui jetant un regard torve._

 _Liu observa son frère un instant, puis se racla la gorge._

 _« Léonard. Jiu est un fin stratège et un excellent pilote, mais regardez-le, il a l'autorité d'une moule ! »_

 _Le_ wraith _feula._

 _« Si les larves voulaient bien me laisser finir, je pourrais peut-être terminer mon explication. N'est-ce pas, jeune impudente ? »_

 _Liu referma la bouche en faisant la moue._

 _« Je disais donc, Jiu de Sama occupera officiellement la fonction de second et sera en charge de la prise de décision à bord si je ne suis pas, pour une raison ou une autre, capable de l'assumer. En revanche, il sera de votre responsabilité commune à tous les deux de faire en sorte que les ordres soient répercutés et correctement exécutés par tout l'équipage. Est-ce clair ? »_

 _« Vous nous nommez quartiers-maîtres ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif, tout en réprimant une vague déception._

 _« C'est exact. »_

 _« Mais si Jiu est second et que Liu et moi sommes quartiers-maîtres, qui sera dans le fauteuil? »_

 _« L'_ Utopia _n'a besoin d'un pilote dans le fauteuil que pour des atterrissages délicats ou en situation de combat. Circonstances hautement improbables qui devraient vous laisser amplement le temps d'assumer vos responsabilités. » nota le scientifique d'un ton détaché._

 _« Vous êtes sûr que l'équipage acceptera notre autorité ? » demanda Liu, songeuse._

 _« Non, ils ne l'accepteront pas, Liu de Sama, vous n'êtes qu'une ridicule petite larve humaine. Mais la grande régente est persuadée, pour des raisons qui m'échappent un peu, que vous en avez les capacités. Il ne dépend donc que de vous de prouver ou d'infirmer la sagesse de Delleb. »_

 _Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait se ratatiner comme son frère, mais la jeune femme fixa le sol, les sourcils froncés, poussa un profond soupir, et se redressa._

 _« Je ferai mes preuves ! » affirma-t-elle avec fierté, se mettant presque au garde à vous._

 _Oh oui, elle ferait ses preuves, et lui aussi._

 _L'ingénieur manchot leur jeta un regard impénétrable puis se tourna vers Jiu qui, les épaules toujours voûtées, tentait de faire oublier sa présence derrière eux._

 _Il leur jeta un regard effrayé, puis releva bravement le menton avant de hocher la tête, la mâchoire serrée._

 _Cela sembla suffire à Léonard qui fit demi-tour dans une envolée de cheveux blancs._

 _« Je vous veux à bord demain à l'aube pour un briefing, nous allons avoir une trentaine de nouveaux à former. »_

 _« A vos ordres, Commandant ! » répondirent-ils en chœur avec plus ou moins d'entrain, ce qui leur valut un regard en coin et un feulement mauvais._

 _« Je suis ingénieur en chef.» maugréa-t-il pour lui-même en s'éloignant._

 _Léonard n'avait pu cacher son soulagement alors que le soleil frisait encore l'horizon et que les nouvelles recrues montaient à bord, entourée par la petite vingtaine d'anciens qu'ils avaient récupérés. Le commandant Zil'reyn avait fait de l'excellent travail de sélection, et leur avait évité les têtes brûlées et autres prétentieux._

 _Douze_ wraiths _, vingt-sept humains - dont près des deux tiers étaient ou avaient été des adorateurs - et la colonie Tel'tak, qui promenait sa silhouette d'un noir de jais derrière les autres, les faisant frisonner par intermittence. Presque cinquante._

 _Ils n'avaient jamais été autant et pendant un instant, il en eut presque le tournis._

 _Malaise qu'il n'eut guère le temps d'explorer, car ce fut cet instant là que Léonard choisit pour annoncer qui endosserait les différents postes d'officiers, et que Liu lui mettait un coup de coude pour lui faire signe de s'avancer en vue d'un petit discours de présentation._

 _Il fit un pas en avant, inspira, et se mordit la lèvre, la tête vide._

 _Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, le repoussa sur le côté et se racla bruyamment la gorge._

 _« Comme vous le savez, nous sommes une nouvelle nation. Nous n'avons pas encore de coutumes, ni de traditions. Nous n'avons pas encore le luxe de nous le permettre. Rien n'est jamais exactement comme on le voudrait. Il faut sans cesse innover et se réinventer. Je sais que nous sommes - en termes d'âge - parmi les plus jeunes membres de l'équipage.» déclara-t-elle, laissant son regard s'attarder un instant ou deux sur les six adolescents aux uniformes de serviteurs massés dans un coin. « Mais ne vous y trompez pas. De toutes les personnes présentes à bord aujourd'hui, il n'y en a qu'une seule qui ait plus d'expérience avec l'_ Utopia _que nous. L'ingénieur en chef de ce vaisseau, et son capitaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre : Léonard. Nous ne pouvons exiger sans preuve votre respect, aussi nous ne vous demandons que deux choses : prouvez-nous votre utilité en tant que membre d'équipage et laissez-nous vous prouver notre valeur en tant qu'officiers. »_

 _Satisfaite, elle fixa encore un instant la petite foule assemblée puis se recula, rentrant dans le rang._

 _Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Léonard qui lui répondit par l'équivalent télépathique d'un haussement d'épaules._

 _Qu'ajouter à ça ?_

 _« Le briefing général est terminé. Voyez avec votre officier référent pour les détails de votre poste.» déclara l'ingénieur avant de s'éloigner un peu, afin que la petite équipe de techniciens à ses ordres puisse s'approcher de lui pour recevoir leur affectation précise._


	15. Chapitre 14

_Enroulé dans sa cape noire, il arpentait le vaste marché en compagnie de Jiu et de Chanson, détaillant une étoffe colorée ou un panier de tubercules jaunes, à la recherche de quelques produits intéressants. Le modeste plateau d'une femme assise à même le sol attira son attention : une demi-douzaine de gros blocs de viande séchée couverts d'herbes aromatiques soigneusement disposés en cercle sur de grandes feuilles bleutées._

 _Il ne pouvait pas parler à haute voix sans risquer de se trahir aussi fit-il signe à Chanson, négociatrice désignée de leur groupe, pour qu'elle s'en charge._

 _La jeune femme hocha la tête, retenant avec peine une courbette, et se tourna vers la vendeuse._

 _« Bonjour, Madame, de quelle viande sont donc faites vos charcuteries ? » demanda-t-elle, avenante._

 _« Bonjour, jeune demoiselle, c'est de la viande de chèvres Alsong. Je les élève moi-même et elles ne mangent que l'herbe des montagnes. »_

 _« Et les épices dessus ? »_

 _« Oh, secret de fabrication. Le meilleur des plantes de nos sommets. »_

 _« Ça a l'air bon. Combien pour un ? » demanda Chanson, s'accroupissant pour mieux détailler les pièces._

 _« Trois clavs pour un, huit pour trois, mademoiselle. »  
« Et si je vous les achète tous les six, vous me les faites pour quatorze clavs ? »_

 _Un soudain tiraillement dans l'esprit le détourna des négociations. Ils n'étaient plus les seuls_ wraiths _sur la planète._

 _Il fallait qu'ils retournent le plus vite possible à l'_ Utopia _._

 _Il allait prévenir Chanson lorsqu'une corne résonna, semant la panique sur le marché._

 _« Les_ wraiths _! Les_ wraiths _arrivent ! Tous aux abris ! »_

 _Chanson s'était relevée, titubant à moitié alors que Jiu - à qui la peur donnait des ailes - la tirait par la main en direction de leur vaisseau._

 _Il resta un instant en arrière, s'assurant que les autres équipes disséminées sur le marché se repliaient bien. Après tout, il était quartier-maître et l'équipage était sous sa responsabilité._

 _Perchée sur une caisse devant l'_ Utopia _à quelques deux cents mètres de là, il vit la silhouette de Liu qui gesticulait, encourageant tout le monde à embarquer le plus vite possible._

 _Il partit au trot, ne s'arrêtant que pour jeter un dernier regard à la place à présent désertée._

 _Avec un juron, il découvrit la femme avec qui Chanson négociait qui tentait difficilement de se relever en s'appuyant lourdement sur une canne de bois, tentant de compenser une jambe absente qu'il n'avait pas remarquée avant. Il hésitait encore lorsque la frêle silhouette de Jiu le dépassa, son ami courant en sens inverse pour lui venir en aide._

 _Il jura à nouveau et se lança sur ses traces, alors que les_ wraiths _a priori ennemis et leur escorte de drones entraient à pied dans le marché par l'autre extrémité._

 _« Foutez le camp en vitesse. » siffla-t-il à Jiu qui peinait sous le poids de la femme, venant se placer entre eux et les nouveaux arrivants._

 _Les autres ne semblèrent pas le remarquer. Ils cherchaient d'autres_ wraiths _, ceux qu'ils avaient sentis dans l'Esprit, des guerriers, grands, forts et fiers, pas une fine silhouette encapuchonnée de noir._

 _Regrettant de n'avoir que son couteau sur lui, il se tint là, bien dérisoire écran entre les prédateurs en chasse et son ami qui s'éloignait bien trop lentement._

 _Les secondes s'écoulaient, semblant s'éterniser, puis enfin, il entendit les bruits de pas précipités de quelqu'un venant aider Jiu, et il se détendit un peu._

 _Son frère humain était en sécurité, c'était le plus important._

 _D'autres bruits de course, et soudain, il sentit la forme familière d'un pistolet_ wraith _qu'on pressait dans sa main._

 _Il tourna la tête surpris pour découvrir Liu, essoufflée et l'air féroce._

 _« Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser te faire tuer tout seul. On les affronte ensemble ou on ne les affronte pas. » gronda-t-elle._

 _Depuis l'ombre de sa capuche, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. De toute sa férocité._

 _« Tout le monde est à bord ? »_

 _« Non, la moitié de l'équipage refuse d'abandonner les locaux à ces... parasites. »_

 _« Alors on reste.» conclut-il, faisant à nouveau face à l'escouade qui n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres._

 _Les pas discrets de Jiu lui apprirent que malgré sa peur, il était revenu, pour eux._

 _Les lianes de colère de Léonard le fouettèrent dans l'Esprit, alors que l'ingénieur réalisait qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention d'obéir à ses ordres d'évacuation._

 _Il les ignora, serrant son arme dans sa main, la gardant cachée dans les replis de sa cape._

 _«Dernier avertissement ! Après je vous téléporte à bord ! » cingla télépathiquement le capitaine-ingénieur, mauvais, alors que les autres s'arrêtaient à une dizaine de mètres de là._

 _«Pas encore, Léonard. On peut encore sauver la situation.» supplia-t-il._

 _Ils ne disparurent pas dans une gerbe de lumière, ce qui lui laissa à penser que l'ingénieur acceptait de lui laisser une chance._

 _Il se recentra sur leurs adversaires._

 _« Qu'êtes-vous, misérables larves humaines ? Les offrandes du bétail, ou des crétins suicidaires ? » ricana le grand_ wraith _qui semblait mener l'expédition._

 _Il ne put retenir un gloussement._

 _« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Les seuls crétins suicidaires ici, c'est vous. Vous êtes sur notre territoire. Rendez-vous ou mourez.» déclara-t-il._

 _Il vit la surprise se peindre sur les traits du meneur alors qu'il comprenait qu'il était aussi_ wraith _, avant qu'un masque de dédain ne la remplace._

 _« Un petit ! Une larve ! Tu es une petite larve pitoyable ! Par respect pour la reine qui t'a engendré, je te viderai moi-même, déchet ! » cracha-t-il, s'avançant, le bras prêt à frapper._

 _Jiu poussa un petit gémissement étouffé, et Liu serra les mâchoires, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea, et alors que l'alpha n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui, ce dernier se figea, soudain bien moins sûr de lui._

 _Il les entendit autant qu'il les sentit dans son esprit. Les autres Ouman'shiis, une dizaine en tout, humains et_ wraiths _, arme au poing, qui s'avançaient en une large ligne dans son dos._

 _Avec des gestes volontairement décontractés, il retira l'écharpe qui dissimulait ses traits, arrachant quelques sifflements hargneux et dégoûtés à ses opposants._

 _« Vous violez un territoire ouman'shii. Rendez-vous ou mourez.» répéta Liu d'une voix parfaitement ferme._

 _« Quatre dégénérés, une poignée d'adorateurs et trois larves ! Tshh ! » ricana l'intéressé._

 _Ce fut au tour de sa sœur humaine de glousser, alors que Jiu s'avançait d'un petit pas._

 _« Th-th-th ! Non, non, comptez mieux.» déclara l'adolescente._

 _L'alpha leva une arcade sourcilière interrogative._

 _« Quatre dégénérés, une poignée d'adorateurs, trois larves ET un croiseur lanthien.» expliqua Jiu pointant le ciel derrière lui._

 _Il y eut quelques secondes de silences, puis le vrombissement des moteurs résonna alors que la peur s'allumait enfin dans les yeux des alphas._

 _Il tendit son esprit vers celui de Léonard, qui lui répondit d'un « Vous allez me le payer » cuisant, une seconde à peine avant qu'un trait laser ne pulvérise un drone._

 _« Alors qu'avez-vous choisi ? » demanda-t-il, écartant les bras avec un vague haussement d'épaules interrogatif._

 _Le chef d'équipe rugit un ordre, et il y eut un instant de flottement avant que presque tous les_ wraiths _, drones et alphas, ne se ruent en avant._

 _Jiu s'écarta précipitamment, murmurant frénétiquement des ordres à sa sœur qui les transmit sans hésiter, scindant leur groupe en deux afin de les forcer à se diviser tout en laissant le champ libre aux canons de l'_ Utopia _qui réduisirent en charpie la moitié de leurs ennemis en moins de quatre secondes._

 _« Personne ne prend de risque. Neutralisez les alphas en priorité ! » hurla-t-il, organisant d'une pensée les trois guerriers qui s'étaient précipités à sa suite sur leurs ennemis._

 _Il plongea en avant, esquivant les tirs d'un meutier et entrant dans sa garde, le poignardant à toute vitesse à deux reprises, sans se soucier de le tuer. La douleur emplissait l'esprit de l'alpha et l'empêchait de contrôler ses drones qui, paralysés durant quelques secondes, offrirent une cible parfaite pour la demi-douzaine de tireurs qui, Jiu en tête, arrosaient à distance leurs ennemis de tirs assommants, maintenant que l'_ Utopia _ne pouvait plus faire feu sans risquer de les toucher._

 _Au cœur de ce qui était à présent une épaisse mêlée, côte à côte avec Liu, il eut encore le temps de défigurer un second alpha avant qu'il n'y ait plus aucun adversaire autour de lui._

 _Un peu perdu, la fièvre de la bataille battant encore à ses oreilles, il découvrit les échoppes renversées, certaines fumantes,et la vingtaine de corps qui l'entouraient, alors que sous les ordres de Jiu, deux alphas dont un meutier et ses cinq drones étaient désarmés et neutralisés selon le protocole de reddition._

 _La joue cuisante, au garde-à-vous en compagnie de ses Hystars qui arboraient déjà deux magnifiques bleus assortis sur la pommette, il subissait sans broncher les récriminations tant mentales que vocales d'un Léonard furieux de leur insubordination, face à un équipage non moins soumis et silencieux._

 _Lorsque enfin le_ wraith _manchot fut lassé de se casser la voix, et qu'il leur eu ordonné d'aller terminer en vitesse le chargement du vaisseau, son premier geste fut de s'assurer de l'état de Jiu et Liu qui lui promirent aller bien, malgré la gifle cinglante qui les avaient laissé à moitié sonnés._

 _Il aidait à charger une énorme palette de farine lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil la femme à la viande séchée s'approcher en claudiquant de Jiu, semblant le remercier de mille courbettes avant de lui fourrer dans les mains un gros baluchon qui, à en juger par la forme, contenait les six pièces de viande._

 _L'adolescent lui jeta un regard un peu perdu, et il articula silencieusement « Paie-la », ce que le jeune homme essaya de faire en vain._

 _Liu, qui supervisait le chargement et avait aussi remarqué l'échange, sauta agilement de la soute, venant aux nouvelles._

 _Rassuré sur l'issue dans tous les cas favorables des événements, il se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche, puis dès que sa présence ne fut plus indispensable, il rejoignit son amie, qui une main sur la hanche, dirigeait à nouveau tel un chef d'orchestre le ballet du chargement._

 _« Alors, que voulait cette femme ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Nous remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Apparemment, il est de coutume chez ces gens que les handicapés et les vieillards restent derrière afin d'occuper les_ wraiths _pendant que les autres fuient.» répondit-t-elle, acide._

 _« C'est rationnel. »_

 _« Et surtout barbare ! » s'offusqua Liu._

 _« Ne vaut-il pas mieux sauver ceux qui sont sains, et laisser les faibles mourir ? »_

 _« Ne me parle pas de sélection naturelle ou je te frappe ! » grinça-t-elle._

 _Il ne savait que trop bien que le sujet était sensible pour ses Hystars. Après tout leurs parents, un fier bûcheron et une femme en pleine force de l'âge, étaient restés en arrière pour qu'eux, alors faibles enfants, et leur grand-mère, vieillarde percluse de rhumatismes, puissent fuir et survivre à une extermination de la main de ses semblables (1)._

 _« Que lui as-tu dis ? » demanda-t-il à la place._

 _« Qu'on n'abandonne personne, et qu'elle méritait d'être payée pour ses produits. »_

 _« Elle a accepté ? »_

 _« Je lui ai payé cinq pièces et elle m'a offert le sixième.» répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._

 _« Tu aurais pu toutes les avoir gratuitement. » nota-t-il._

 _« Oui et cette pauvre femme n'aurait pas eu un sou vaillant pour vivre. Je refuse d'exploiter d'autres pour mon bien-être. »_

 _Il sourit._

 _« Je le sais. »_

 _Elle lui jeta un regard féroce, qui le transperça malgré les couches de sa cape._

 _« Moi non plus, je ne veux exploiter personne. » ajouta-t-il, levant les mains en signe de reddition._

 _Elle se détendit un peu, lui souriant un bref instant avant de se retourner pour aboyer sur un des adolescents qui n'arrimait pas suffisamment bien à son goût une caisse de tubercules._

C'était enfin l'heure de sa pause, et elle allait pouvoir prendre son premier repas de la journée.

Liu salua de la tête Tom qui prenait sa relève dans la salle de contrôle, puis prit d'un bon pas le chemin du mess.

Ils avaient à nouveau une équipe de cuisine, en la personne de Menu et Tranche, deux adorateurs de Silla, ayant officié pendant respectivement soixante-sept et vingt-huit ans dans les cuisines de la ruche. Ils savaient faire des miracles avec trois fois rien, et plus encore avec un véritable garde-manger. Depuis leur départ, chaque repas avait été un véritable délice.

« Voilà pour vous ! » déclara joyeusement le cuisinier en lui tendant un plateau croulant sous une assiette débordant de côtelettes grillées et d'un ragoût de légumes, assortis d'un bol plein d'une crème jaune à l'arôme sucré et d'une panière garnie de petits pains tout juste sortis du four.

Un peu surprise par la quantité, elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers l'homme.

« C'est en quel honneur ? »

« Vous êtes notre quartier-maître.» répondit-t-il avec un grand sourire, profitant de son immobilité pour ajouter une carafe emplie de jus de baies sur le plateau.

Toujours perplexe, elle partit s'installer à une table non loin du grand hublot tout illuminé des lueurs bleues de l'hyperespace.

Elle commençait à sérieusement caler, à peine à la moitié de son assiette, lorsque la silhouette vaguement ondulante de Chanson la sortit de ses considérations alimentaires.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle en avalant sa bouchée.

La femme changea une fois encore de pied d'appui, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Merci pour hier. » dit-elle très vite en s'inclinant avant de filer bien vite.

« De rien... » répondit-elle au vide.

Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous ?

 _Au début, rien n'avait été facile. Au moins lui était-il_ wraith _, et la plupart des humains de bord - des adorateurs - n'avaient aucune peine à le considérer comme une figure d'autorité, contrairement à Jiu et Liu. Pour les_ wraiths _, c'était une autre histoire, et sans même exiger d'eux une discipline de fer, ils avaient dû batailler pour obtenir un minimum de coopération._

 _S'il était parvenu à faire plier les plus récalcitrants sans recourir à la violence physique, juste mentale, Liu n'avait pas hésité à casser quelques dents._

 _Chaque jour était un nouveau combat mais depuis l'incident du marché, le combat semblait un peu moins rude. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre, surtout pas en cet instant, alors que trois vaisseaux d'origine inconnue les menaçaient de leurs armes, exigeant d'eux la reddition totale afin qu'ils puissent s'emparer de l'_ Utopia _, presque sans défense car encore immobilisée au sol, ses soutes grandes ouvertes._

* * *

 _(1)Drane n'est pas la mère, mais la tante de Liu et Jiu. Elle les a adoptés à la mort de leurs parents, et est la belle-fille de Sama. Comme ce genre de drame arrive sans cesse dans Pégase, tout le monde la considère comme le parent légitime des deux adolescents._


	16. Chapitre 15

_« Commandant, quels sont les ordres ? »_

 _« Commandant ? »_

 _« Léonard ! »_

 _« Je t'entends, larve. J'essaie de rediriger la puissance sur les boucliers dorsaux. »_

 _« Quels sont vos ordres? »_

 _Il sentit le trouble dans l'esprit de l'ingénieur. Il savait comment diriger les techniciens et les ingénieurs, mais pas les guerriers._

 _Se jetant sur la console la plus proche, il activa l'intercom général._

 _« A tout l'équipage, nous sommes sur le point de subir une attaque. Tous à vos postes de combat ! »_

 _Liu le bouscula, lui broyant la main sur le bouton pour l'empêcher de fermer le canal._

 _« Que les équipes de soute vérifient immédiatement que rien n'entrave la fermeture des sas! »_

 _Un crépitement tant vocal que mental de confirmation leur parvint._

 _« Jiu ? » demanda-t-il ensuite sur la radio._

 _« Je... je suis presque au fauteuil... » répondit-il, essoufflé._

 _« Parfait. »_

 _Il échangea un regard avec son amie qui hocha brièvement la tête, libérant sa main._

 _« Que les équipes de_ Jumpers _rejoignent leurs vaisseaux.» ordonna-t-il, prêt à s'élancer pour prendre leur tête._

 _« Tom, attends... »_

 _Il se retourna, brûlant du feu de l'action._

 _Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Liu déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue._

 _« Sois prudent d'accord ? »_

 _« Jamais. Sois-le pour moi. »_

 _« Ne te fiche pas de moi ! » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire féroce._

 _La porte se referma sur son amie, hurlant des ordres et basculant d'un écran de contrôle à l'autre pour coordonner l'ensemble de l'équipage._

 _Lorsqu'il arriva à la baie à_ Jumpers _, les trois binômes étaient déjà en position, prêts à partir._

 _Sans hésiter, il grimpa dans le_ Jumper _quatre, le plus vieux et le plus éraflé, mais son préféré, décollant avant même que la baie arrière soit totalement refermée._

 _« Occultez-vous avant de sortir. On va aller faire de la reconnaissance, et tenter de neutraliser les armes de ces vaisseaux afin de créer un couloir de sortie à l'_ Utopia _._ Jumper _un et deux, vous prenez le vaisseau de gauche,_ Jumper _trois celui de droite, je m'occupe de celui du milieu. »_

 _« A vos ordres. »_

 _« Et silence radio sauf nécessité absolue. »_

 _Ils avaient à peine atteint la stratosphère qu'une longue ligne de traits laser déchira l'atmosphère, s'écrasant en crépitant sur le bouclier de la frégate dont les moteurs chauffaient encore._

 _Encore au moins dix minutes avant que l'_ Utopia _ne se soit arrachée à l'attraction de la planète et soit capable de combattre ou de fuir._

 _Comme un cheval fringant, le_ Jumper _esquiva sans peine les tirs qui ne lui étaient pas destinés, grimpant à l'assaut d'un énorme vaisseau ventru dont la coque en patchwork lui donnait l'impression de regarder une déchetterie volante._

 _Prenant une trajectoire hélicoïdale autour du vaisseau, il le scanna, découvrant ce qui était incontestablement le pont supérieur d'une très vieille frégate Ancienne, greffé sur tout un amas de tôle inidentifiable, du ventre duquel jaillissait comme une tumeur monstrueuse un gigantesque canon_ wraith _, bien trop gros pour la taille du vaisseau._

 _Le canon d'une ruche ou d'un très gros croiseur. Les boucliers de l'_ Utopia _ne pourraient pas encaisser plus de deux ou trois tirs d'un tel mastodonte mais il doutait qu'ils aient assez d'énergie à bord pour faire feu plus de deux fois sans être ensuite totalement à plat. Au moins, aucun des trois vaisseaux ne semblait avoir de bouclier complet. Ils auraient une chance de répliquer._

 _Il localisa également les instruments de télémétrie et l'hyperpropulsion._

 _Les empêcher de fuir n'était pas leur priorité, aussi se positionna-t-il de telle manière à pouvoir détruire en un seul tir les instruments de visée, et il attendit._

 _Moins de deux minutes plus tard, un grésillement discret de la radio lui apprit que toutes les autres équipes étaient en place, tandis que l'_ Utopia _s'arrachait lentement à la pesanteur sous un feu nourri de petits canons laser._

 _L'immense tourelle se mit en branle, et d'une pensée, il enclencha le drone et le lança._

 _Durant un instant, il fut aveuglé par l'éclat blanc du métal qui brûle, puis la verrière compensa, et il entama une manœuvre de fuite, son attaque l'ayant rendu visible._

 _Virant et tournant pour esquiver le vaisseau de gauche qui déviait de sa trajectoire, un de ses réacteurs détruit, il fut rapidement rejoint par_ Jumper _un et deux._

 _Un coup d'œil à la carte spatiale dans le coin de son écran lui apprit que, si le canon_ wraith _était hors d'usage, le gros vaisseau possédait néanmoins une bonne dizaine de batteries de plus petit calibre qui pilonnaient l'_ Utopia _laissant aux deux autres le soin de se débarrasser d'eux._

 _D'ailleurs,_ Jumper _trois zigzaguait, virant encore et encore pour tenter d'esquiver les tirs de deux canonnières atrocement précises._

 _Pas le temps de se réocculter, surtout pas alors que le pilote du_ Jumper _lui apprenait que son bouclier n'était plus qu'à vingt pourcent._

 _Lançant deux drones à moitié à l'instinct sur des points d'apparence fragile de la coque, il tenta d'attirer l'attention des servants de pièces, en se positionnant en menace plus imminente._

 _Cela marcha partiellement puisqu'un des deux canons pivota sur son affût, le prenant pour cible._

 _Serrant les mâchoires, il fonça droit sur le canon, faisant tourner le petit vaisseau sur lui-même, dansant presque avec les traits d'énergie verte, se laissant effleurer mais jamais toucher._

 _A la toute dernière seconde, avant de redresser il lança un unique drone qui réduisit le canon et toute une partie de pont subséquente en miettes, son bouclier encaissant les dégâts dus à l'explosion et aux débris._

 _«_ Jumper _trois, rapport d'état.» exigea-t-il._

 _« Bouclier à sept pourcent, lanceur gauche hors service, deux drones restant dans le droit. »_

 _Il jeta un œil à la situation générale. L'_ Utopia _pourrait bientôt au moins utiliser ses drones, et le vaisseau central se trouvait entre la frégate et_ Jumper _trois._

 _«Finissez vos munitions, occultez-vous, et retournez sur la planète, à bonne distance de la zone dangereuse. »_

 _« A vos ordres, monseigneur. »_

 _Il grimaça au titre, mais se concentra plutôt sur la nouvelle tourelle qui l'avait pris pour cible depuis le vaisseau de droite._

 _Avec un grondement défiant, il monta en chandelle, espérant exacerber l'esprit de chasse des canonniers, puis virant brusquement, il fit demi-tour, laissant au bouclier la charge d'encaisser quelques tirs alors qu'il plongeait sous le ventre du vaisseau principal._

 _Un rugissement de joie lui échappa lorsqu'il vit sur son écran plusieurs tirs qui lui étaient destinés ravager les ponts supérieurs du vaisseau central, tandis que_ Jumper _un et deux, tels deux taons agressifs, ne cessaient de tourner autour du vaisseau de gauche, frôlant sa coque et lâchant drone après drone sans qu'il n'arrive vraiment à les toucher, et sans que les deux autres n'osent leur tirer dessus de peur de toucher leur allié._

 _«Armes et navigation neutralisées sur cible bâbord.» annonça un technicien de l'_ Utopia _dans l'Esprit._

 _« Cible neutralisée,_ Jumper _un et deux, passez à la cible suivante.» répercuta-t-il sur la radio._

 _Docilement, les deux petits vaisseaux s'écartèrent, virant pour reproduire la même tactique sur le vaisseau principal, seulement pour découvrir que ce dernier possédait trois chasseurs de combat, tous clairement d'origines différentes, qui jaillirent sans grande souplesse d'une baie d'amarrage dissimulée dans son flanc pour les poursuivre._

 _Retenant un juron, il prit lui-même en chasse un des vaisseaux, découvrant à son plus grand dam que ce dernier possédait une tourelle de poursuite et pouvait parfaitement lui tirer dessus tout en continuant à pilonner_ Jumper _un._

 _« On a perdu les boucliers ! » hurla la voix paniquée de l'adolescente aux commandes de_ Jumper _deux._

 _« Décrochez_ Jumper _deux, je vous couvre. »_

 _Il lui restait trois drones, puis il serait à sec._

 _Se concentrant, ignorant les alarmes de ses propres boucliers qui faiblissaient, il visa et tira un unique projectile, détruisant toute la partie arrière du chasseur, l'habitacle partant se crasher brutalement sur la coque du vaisseau-mère._

 _« Désolé capitaine. Bonne chance.» s'excusa la jeune humaine._

 _« Sortez de là et occultez-vous.» gronda-t-il, réajustant sa trajectoire pour se remettre dans la queue des deux chasseurs restants tout en évitant les tirs des gros-tonnages restants._

 _Il allait faire feu sur le chasseur le plus lourdement armé, lorsque_ Jumper _un s'arrêta brusquement, se laissant dépasser par l'autre vaisseau moins maniable avant de lui loger un drone dans le ventre._

 _Cet humain était un excellent pilote, et il faudrait qu'il en tienne compte à l'avenir._

 _Plus qu'un chasseur, et l'_ Utopia _était presque en orbite._

 _Il ajusta sa trajectoire, attendant que le_ Jumper _lui signale avoir une fenêtre de tir, et soudain le chasseur disparut de son écran._

 _Cette fois, il jura. Ils avaient un occulteur._

 _« Monseigneur, ils ont disparu ! »_

 _« Ils sont occultés. Restez vigilants et recentrez vos tirs sur les vaisseaux principaux. »_

 _« A vos ordres. »_

 _La confirmation fut suivie de deux tirs victorieux, respectivement sur les communications et sur une tourelle auxiliaire du vaisseau principal._

 _Suivant leur exemple, il entama une manœuvre d'évitement pour atteindre une tourelle principale lorsque le monde explosa, alors que toute une partie de la queue de son_ Jumper _était arrachée._

 _La porte du cockpit se ferma instantanément, mais il avait perdu la propulsion principale, les occulteurs, ce qui lui restait de bouclier et son esprit résonnait de dizaines d'alarmes en tout genre._

 _Les ignorant, il se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait encore faire._

 _Un des drones était encore fonctionnel, et les propulseurs auxiliaires marchaient encore._

 _Il n'eut même pas à réfléchir, et stabilisant sa trajectoire, il se concentra sur la seule cible à sa portée en cet instant. La propulsion du vaisseau de droite._

 _Le drone partit, éclat jaune sur fond noir, se fichant dans une pièce de blindage qui en absorba le plus gros des dégâts._

 _«_ Utopia _, ici_ Jumper _quatre, je n'ai plus de propulsion, quelle est votre situation ? »_

 _« Tenez bon,_ Jumper _quatre, encore cent soixante secondes et nous serons là ! » répondit Liu, professionnelle malgré sa voix qui trahissait sa panique._

 _« On vous couvre,_ Jumper _quatre. » renchérit l'autre pilote._

 _Mais ils savaient tous que l'autre_ Jumper _ne serait pas là à temps. Pas avec un bouclier en berne, le chasseur occulté à nouveau à ses trousses et une dizaine de canons pointés sur lui._

 _« Négatif. Décrochez,_ Jumper _Deux.»_

 _Il regarda son écran, tout clignotant de rouge, alors qu'une alerte collision venait s'ajouter aux autres alarmes, et une idée sinistre germa dans son esprit._

 _Dans très exactement huitante sept secondes, il allait entrer en collision avec le flanc du vaisseau-mère, à la dérisoire vitesse de presque deux mille kilomètres à l'heure, et il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Pas avec ses pauvres petits propulseurs auxiliaires. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, il pouvait ajuster sa trajectoire afin de partir en faisant le plus de dégâts possibles._

 _Il n'avait pas le courage d'annoncer son plan à Jiu et à Liu. Pas la force d'entendre leurs vaines suppliques. Mais il pouvait l'annoncer à Léonard. A son commandant. Il était pragmatique et comprendrait._

 _Pas besoin de mots. Quelques pensées, et tout était dit._

 _Il fixa le décompte de distance dont les chiffres diminuaient à toute vitesse, ajustant de son mieux sa trajectoire afin de venir s'encastrer dans la brèche creusée un peu plus tôt par un autre_ Jumper _juste derrière le canon_ wraith _. Là où, selon ses estimations, devait se trouver un relais énergétique primaire. Lorsque la coque abîmée du vaisseau emplit toute sa verrière, il ferma les yeux._

 _Il était prêt à mourir si cela pouvait aider les siens, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il tenait à y assister plus en direct que nécessaire._


	17. Chapitre 16

Le ciel était clair, un magnifique soleil doré brillant de mille feux au-dessus des centaines de petits lacs constellant la prairie comme autant de topazes jetées sur le dais d'un rose verdâtre de bruyère en fleurs.

Les habitants de ce monde - de paisibles bergers - les avaient accueilli avec une curiosité bienveillante, et avec son équipe, Milena n'avait d'autre tâche que de garder un œil sur la demi-douzaine de scientifiques égaillés comme autant de moutons dans la plaine.

Pour une troisième mission, c'était idéal, tout comme les deux précédentes, qui avaient été par miracle tout aussi calmes.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher d'être inquiète ? Pourquoi cette boule au creux de son estomac ? Pourquoi son esprit ne cessait-il de revenir sur l'image de son fils ?

« Capitaine, tout va bien ? » demanda Kapoor, alors que la jeune militaire revenait lui faire son rapport.

« Oui, soldat, tout va bien. De votre côté ? »

« Rien à signaler, mon capitaine. Le Dr Berkeley a trouvé un drôle d'insecte qui ressemble à une fourmi volante. Il dit qu'il veut essayer de trouver un nid pour l'étudier. »

« Et donc quoi ? Il veut s'éloigner ? »

« Oui, capitaine Giacometti. »

« Très bien. Allez-y mais collez-lui au train. Je veux un contact radio toutes les heures, et soyez de retour avant le coucher du soleil, on ne va pas passer la nuit ici. »  
« A vos ordres, mon capitaine. »

Elle regarda l'Indienne s'éloigner, sa longue tresse noire ondulant dans son dos. Au final, Bimala Kapoor était sans doute le soldat le plus posé de sa petite équipe et celle qui saurait le mieux réagir lorsque les choses se gâteraient, ce qui arriverait inévitablement.

« Madame. Puis-je savoir ce que je fais là ? Je suis ingénieur et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ici. » ronchonna Pérotaz en s'approchant.

« Je le sais, malheureusement ne rien avoir à faire fait partie de ce travail. Allez donc demander à l'un de vos collègues s'il n'a pas besoin d'aide. »

« Mais je déteste les insectes... »  
« Le Dr Shi est botaniste. »  
« Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'elle dit... »

Elle soupira. Qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois celui-là !

« Alors je ne sais pas moi ! Jouez au démineur sur votre tablette ! » grinça-t-elle.

L'homme resta encore planté quelques secondes devant elle, puis s'éloigna pour se laisser tomber sur une pierre non loin de la Porte.

Bon, encore deux heures, et Samson viendrait prendre sa place à côté de la Porte et elle pourrait aller faire une petite ronde.

Courage ! Elle était une marine endurcie. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison qu'elle fasse une crise de panique au milieu d'une mission paisible comme celle-là.

Respirer et rationaliser, comme son instructeur le lui avait appris.

La mission se passait parfaitement bien. Zen'kan était en sécurité sous la garde vigilante de Jin'shi et de nombreux autres, et Tom se trouvait sur l' _Utopia_. Léonard était compétent et il ne laisserait rien de mal lui arriver. Oui, Tom devait être en sécurité. Rien d'autre n'était envisageable.

Elle fit quelques pas, se concentrant sur le mouvement de ses jambes plutôt que sur cette angoisse diffuse, et la Porte se mit en mouvement, fort à propos pour la distraire.

« Activation non prévue de la Porte ! » annonça-t-elle sur la radio, tenant son arme prête alors que Pérotaz se relevait d'un bond, aux abois.

Le vortex se forma, bleu et scintillant tandis qu'elle se plaçait sur le côté de l'estrade, prête à faire feu sur tout ce qui sortirait sans être pile en face.

Samson, qui était un peu plus bas dans la prairie, remontait en courant la pente pour venir se poster de l'autre côté.

Il y eut un sifflement caractéristique et un _Dart_ jaillit du vortex, s'élançant dans la plaine.

« _Wraith_ ! A couvert ! » hurla-t-elle dans sa radio.

Kapoor, qui s'était déjà un peu éloignée avec le Dr Berkeley, se jeta sur lui pour le protéger de son corps, ce qui contre un rayon capteur _wraith_ était totalement inutile mais non moins courageux.

Le _Dart_ fit une large boucle, les balayant de son rayon argenté, et le temps qu'elle se jette de côté et se redresse, elle avait perdu trois scientifiques dont Pérotaz, en plus de Samson qui n'avait pas esquivé assez vite.

Kapoor et Blaustein se relevaient tous les deux, tout comme leurs trois scientifiques restants, impuissants et terrifiés.

Le petit chasseur s'éloigna à toute vitesse, filant vers l'horizon, et elle se précipita vers ce qui lui restait de troupe.

« Capitaine, il faut prévenir Atlantis ! » gémit Blaustein, plus pâle que jamais.

« Ils vont garder la Porte activée jusqu'à ce que le _Dart_ revienne. On est tout seuls jusque-là. » répliqua-t-elle, la situation l'ayant étrangement apaisée.

Il fallait combattre, réagir au quart de tour et prendre les bonnes décisions. Elle était dans son élément.

«Écoutez-moi bien. Le _Dart_ va devoir s'aligner avec la Porte pour repartir, alors tous ceux qui ne savent pas utiliser correctement une arme, vous vous éloignez le plus possible de sa trajectoire. Et je ne veux personne à moins de dix mètres d'un autre, on a déjà perdu assez de monde. Les autres, on va se poster sur les côtés de sa trajectoire, en zigzag, et dès que vous l'avez à portée, c'est feu à volonté. Si on veut récupérer les autres, il faut l'empêcher de repartir. Compris ? »

Ils acquiescèrent gravement.

« Je suppose que personne ne sait comment saboter la Porte pour que ce bâtard ne reparte pas ? »

« Pérotaz saurait le faire, capitaine.» nota Kapoor.

« Et il est dans le _Dart_ , alors exécution ! »  
Comme une horde de moineaux effrayés, ils s'égaillèrent, les deux jeunes marines, le Dr Shi, qui avait bravement sorti son pistolet, et elle-même se postant à intervalle irrégulier le long du couloir d'approche.

Ils se mirent en position et l'insupportable attente commença.

Le sifflement du _Dart_ retentit, et un instant plus tard, elle apercevait l'aiguille noire se détachant dans le ciel.

« Tenez-vous prêts ! » cria-t-elle, levant son arme, tandis que la Porte se désactivait.

Une seconde, encore une petite seconde. Presque...

Blaustein vida son chargeur dans le vide.

Maintenant !

Elle fit feu, accompagnant le mouvement du petit vaisseau, tout comme Kapoor et Shi qui parvinrent à mettre quelques balles dans la carlingue organique.

Le _Dart_ monta en flèche, ratant la porte.

« Rechargez! » beugla-t-elle, engageant un nouveau chargeur.

Au second passage, le pilote ne se laissa pas avoir et ouvrit le feu bien avant d'être à leur portée, touchant Kapoor et ratant de peu Shi qui dût rouler un peu plus bas dans la pente pour ne pas être atteinte.

Elle était la dernière encore en état de répliquer, et toute concentrée sur sa cible, elle ne vit que trop tard le rayon argenté.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle était, comme elle s'y attendait à moitié, enfermée dans un cocon organique. Dans celui d'en face, Samson pleurait comme un enfant, tandis qu'un peu plus bas, une femme priait un dieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle tenta de bouger, mais c'est à peine si elle put remuer les doigts.

« Samson. Hey, Samson ! »

« Capitaine ?! Je ne veux pas mouriirrr ! » sanglota ce dernier.

Elle soupira. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle panique elle aussi. Surtout pas.

 _Enfin ! Enfin il allait pouvoir accéder aux cocons pour y chercher un humain compatible avec sa cobaye, ou comme préférait l'appeler Rosanna Gady, sa patiente._

 _Malgré toutes les autorisations et les passe-droits qu'elle lui avait accordé, Silmalyn avait tout de même dû attendre que les cocons soient suffisamment remplis pour que le maître des lieux l'autorise à s'y servir._

 _L'analyseur sanguin miniature qu'il avait tout spécialement fait fabriquer pour cette occasion en main, il se mit au travail, prélevant et testant systématiquement une goutte de sang de chaque humain enfermé, un serviteur collant un petit marqueur coloré sur les cocons de tous ceux ayant plus de cinq sixièmes de correspondance._

 _Ils avaient peut-être un moins grand besoin de proies grâce aux donneurs mais, avec plus des deux tiers des_ wraiths _non formés à cette pratique, les cocons n'étaient pas prêts d'être abandonnés et pour l'heure, ça l'arrangeait._

 _Il avait trouvé une demi-douzaine de bons candidats et venait de trouver une correspondance presque parfaite en la personne d'un humain à la peau très pâle et aux joues trop rondes lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention._

 _Il s'agissait d'une voix, rendue un peu pâteuse par l'enzyme dispensée par les cocons, mais néanmoins reconnaissable._

 _Il tendit son analyseur au serviteur et lui fit signe d'attendre là._

 _S'approchant silencieusement, il observa, étudiant ces humains, toujours si surprenants._

Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas bouger, mais Samson, plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, parvint à attraper sa dague de cuisse une fois qu'elle eut réussi à le recentrer.

Il était occupé à découper les fibres tendineuses de son cocon, et les secondes lui semblaient devenir des heures, d'autant plus qu'à présent, la boule d'angoisse toujours logée au creux de son estomac avait toutes les raisons d'être.

D'une seconde à l'autre, un _wraith_ pouvait venir, et alors il serait trop tard.

Finalement, le soldat se libéra, s'effondrant à moitié alors que le cocon le vomissait, et tout chancelant, il s'approcha de sa prison organique, s'attaquant à la membrane avec une application dictée par la peur.

Milena sentit la pression qui l'emprisonnait diminuer un peu, et elle parvint même à dégager un bras, juste à temps pour pouvoir attraper le couteau que Samson lâcha tandis qu'une boule d'énergie bleue l'assommait net.

Se tortillant comme un ver, elle tenta vainement de se dégager de sa gangue, brandissant néanmoins la dérisoire arme en direction du _wraith_ dont elle devinait la silhouette dans l'ombre, ses longs cheveux blancs luisant faiblement.

Ce dernier siffla. Un sifflement dédaigneux et vaguement moqueur.

« Capitaine Milena Giacometti, que faites-vous donc là ? » demanda-t-il, la braquant toujours avec son arme.

Plissant les yeux, elle tenta de mieux distinguer ses traits.

« Silmalyn ?! »

« Il paraît, en effet. Comment êtes-vous donc arrivée dans ce cocon ? »

« Un _Dart_. »  
Le _wraith_ hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose lui échappant.

« Il semblerait que certaines consignes n'aient pas été respectées... Donnez-moi donc ce couteau, je vais prévenir le commandant de votre présence, afin que votre situation soit normalisée.» ajouta-t-il, lui faisant signe de lâcher l'arme de son pistolet.

Elle obtempéra. Comme si elle avait le choix .

 _Il savourait ces moments trop rares où il était le seul et unique maître à bord. Ces instants bénis où il n'avait personne devant qui s'incliner._

 _« Commandant Jû'reyn ? »_

 _L'officier salua bien bas devant lui, et il laissa une seconde ou deux s'écouler avant de lui intimer d'une pensée de poursuivre._

 _« Le scientifique qui étudie les hybrides demande à vous parler de toute urgence, Monseigneur. »_

 _« Ce sale insecte de Silmalyn ? »  
« Oui, Commandant. »  
«Rien de ce qu'il peut avoir à me dire n'est important, qu'il patiente comme tous les autres. »_

 _« Mais Monseigneur, il dit que ça concerne les cocons, et la récolte de ce matin. »_

 _Il réfléchit un instant. Ce maudit dégénéré avait peut-être détecté quelque chose dans leurs proies. Le virus Hoffan ? Il retint un frisson._

 _« Soit, qu'il entre. » gronda-t-il._

 _Jû'reyn eut le temps de détailler ses mains aux griffes parfaitement polies et huilées et décorées de sublimes bagues-armures en aligate avant que le scientifique n'entre, s'inclinant tout juste assez pour ne pas manquer au protocole. Il l'observa un instant, ne retenant nullement son dédain face à cet uniforme sans aucun bijou ni décoration et cette coiffe à peine plus complexe qu'un catogan._

 _« Parlez, scientifique, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que supporter votre répugnante odeur d'humain. »_

 _Ce dernier se tendit sous l'insulte mais ne répliqua rien._

 _« Je voulais simplement vous signaler que cinq atlantes ont été capturés durant la sélection de ce matin, et que dans la mesure où ce sont nos alliés, il serait sans doute de bon ton de les relâcher immédiatement. »_

 _Il feula et l'autre eut la bonne idée de baisser la tête, fixant ses pieds._

 _« Que croyez-vous être, Silmalyn ? Ce n'est pas parce que cette humaine faible d'esprit vous laisse commettre vos hérésies que vous avez tous les droits. Ici vous êtes sur MA ruche, mon territoire. Ici, je suis le maître, et c'est à moi de décider quel sort réserver à ces atlantes. Vous n'avez rien à dire._

 _Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »_

 _L'intéressé releva le nez, un sourire défiant aux lèvres._

 _« Oui, commandant Jû'reyn, j'ai parfaitement noté que vous êtes aux commandes de cette ruche, sous les ordres bienveillants de la grande régente Delleb, et supervisé par le haut commandant Zil'reyn, qui gouvernent en l'absence de notre reine et de l'unique maîtresse de ces lieux, Rosanna Gady. »_

 _Il rugit de rage, levant une main menaçante, avant de la baisser avec hargne._

 _Cette raclure de cale avait raison, et en le rappelant devant tous les officiers de pont, il l'avait privé de toute latitude d'action le concernant. En revanche, pour les atlantes, rien n'était encore joué, et il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ces sales humains. Après tout, c'était à cause d'eux qu'ils s'étaient réveillés trop tôt, mourant de faim et forcés à une guerre fratricide. C'était à cause d'eux que sa sublime reine, le plus belle et la plus juste de toutes, était morte, et c'était encore et toujours à cause d'eux qu'ils se retrouvaient à devoir s'acoquiner avec le bétail. Oh non, rien n'était encore joué. Les tuer directement lui coûterait immanquablement sa tête, mais ne rien faire..._


	18. Chapitre 17

Bouclant son gilet pare-balles, John déboula dans la salle de contrôle, suivi de peu par un Rodney ronchonnant.

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il à la ronde.

Un technicien opina.

« D'après le Dr Keller, le soldat Kapoor s'en sortira avec une jolie cicatrice et à part quelques bleus, les autres n'ont rien. »  
« Très bien, et on a une idée de la destination du _Dart_ ? »

« Le Dr Zelenka est parti avec AR-2 pour relever les adresses du DHD. Nous en avons déjà éliminé quelques-unes. »

« Mais ? »  
« Mais il en reste plus de trente. »

« Et donc, impossible de savoir où ils sont passés ! » cracha-t-il, furieux de son impuissance.

Teyla, arrivée en même temps que Ronon, lui jeta un regard compatissant qui l'agaça encore plus.

Un toussotement le fit se retourner sur un homme debout dans un coin, une tasse de café fumante à la main.

« Oui...heu ? »

« Je suis le professeur Mattison, Colonel Sheppard. » répondit ce dernier visiblement vexé, tout en ignorant le reniflement dédaigneux de Rodney

« D'accord, donc, professeur Mattison ? »

« Les _wraiths_ sont très territoriaux. Si nous parvenions à apprendre à quelle ruche « appartient » la planète sélectionnée, nous aurions de bonnes chances de les retrouver. » expliqua-t-il.

Ronon gronda à l'évocation d'une notion de propriété des _wraiths_.

« Si le _Dart_ venait bien de cette ruche et pas d'une autre faisant du braconnage. » objecta prudemment Teyla.

« En attendant, nous n'avons pas de meilleure piste. » intervint Weir, qui jusque-là s'était tue.

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence.

« Je suis sans doute le seul à l'avoir remarqué, mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'annuaire des _wraiths_ pour savoir à qui appartient quelle planète. » nota McKay.

Nouveau reniflement de Ronon.

John se frappa avec frustration le poing dans la main.

« Todd aurait sans doute pu nous le dire. » grinça-t-il.

« Mais il n'est plus là. » fit remarquer bien inutilement le Canadien.

Ronon émit un son semblant signifier qu'il était ravi de cette absence et pendant un instant, John ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que l'alien immortel allait bien.

« Todd n'est pas le seul _wraith_ que nous connaissions.» nota calmement Weir.

Ils la fixèrent un instant pris de court.

Avec un sourire indulgent, elle enclencha sa radio.

« Major Lorne, pourriez-vous faire venir nos deux invités _wraiths_ en salle de contrôle, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux scientifiques aliens restants sur la cité arrivaient, prenant un soin tout particulier à avoir l'air de fauves outrés.

« Bonjour, messieurs. Nous aurions besoin de votre aide.» entama Weir alors que le Satédien venait se placer sur leur côté, son arme à la main.

Les deux _wraiths_ , celui qui semblait être le chef se tenant un pas en avant de son congénère, la fixaient en silence.

Voyant qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse, la diplomate poursuivit.

« Sauriez-vous au territoire de quelle reine appartient cette planète ? » demanda-t-elle, désignant les coordonnées affichées sur un écran.

Le dominant tourna lentement la tête, observant de longs instants l'écran.

« Non. »

« Vous ne le savez pas ou vous refusez de nous le dire ? »

L'alien sembla hésiter un bon moment sur sa réponse.

« Les sélections ne sont pas du ressort des scientifiques mais de celui des guerriers et des pilotes. »

Le Dr Weir expira lentement.

« Soit. Merci messieurs, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. »

Sans un mot de plus, ils firent demi-tour d'un seul geste, suivis avec un temps de retard par leurs gardes.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Rodney.

« Vous les avez entendu. Il faut trouver des guerriers ou des pilotes qui pourront nous répondre. »

Avec un sourire carnassier, Ronon fit tourner son arme dans sa main.

« Je vous en ramène un dans une heure ! » gronda-t-il féroce.

Elisabeth eut un geste apaisant de la main.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Ronon. Nous allons demander aux Ouman'shiis. »

L'ancien coureur rangea son arme, non sans une moue boudeuse.

L'appel vidéo avait abouti au visage un peu confus d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui leur offrit un sourire hésitant.

« Ici le poste de contact d'Oumana. Identifiez-vous. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix timide.  
« Ici le Dr Weir, dirigeante d'Atlantis. Je désire parler à un de vos représentants. »

La femme cligna des yeux.  
« Heu... Je suis la représentante au poste de contact aujourd'hui. Heu... Pour quelles raisons nous contactez-vous ? » lut-elle sur une anti-sèche hors écran.

John ne put qu'admirer le calme de la diplomate face à cette femme qui, de toute évidence, ne savait rien.

« Certains des nôtres ont été capturé par un _Dart_. Nous aimerions identifier la ruche à qui appartient la planète sélectionnée. »

Une ombre passa sur les traits de la blonde.

« Toutes mes condoléances pour vos amis. Je comprend que vous désiriez vous venger mais je ne suis pas certaine que les seigneurs accepteront de vous répondre. »

« Non. Nous ne désirons pas nous venger. A l'heure actuelle, nous espérons encore les récupérer en vie. »

La femme leur jeta le genre de regard que l'on réserve à un enfant naïf.

« Je... comprends. Je vais transmettre votre message, veuillez patienter. » ajouta-t-elle, son image remplacée par un message en _wraith_ sur un fond verdâtre.

« Je rêve où elle vient de nous mettre sur ligne d'attente ? » demanda Rodney en pointant l'écran du doigt.

Personne ne sembla juger bon de lui répondre.

Deux petites minutes plus tard, la femme reparaissait.

« Votre message a bien été transmis, malheureusement le commandant me fait dire qu'il ne peut pas vous aider pour l'instant suite à des circonstances indépendantes de sa volonté. Il reprendra contact avec vous aussitôt que possible. »

Elisabeth soupira tandis qu'il grinçait des dents.

La femme sembla regarder quelque chose au-delà de l'écran.

« Ah... et euh... Il faudrait que vous renvoyiez aussi vite que possible... heu... Milena Giacometti sur Oumana. Voilà. Bonne journée. »

La femme leur adressa un dernier sourire mal à l'aise et l'image disparut avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre quoique ce soit.

Quelques instants plus tard, le vortex se fermait.

« Foutus _wraiths_ ! » lâcha-t-il.

« On peut toujours essayer toutes les adresses de la Porte. Avec un peu de chance, on tombera rapidement sur la bonne.» suggéra Teyla.  
« Il y en a plus de trente ! » gémit Rodney.

« Mais c'est mieux que ne rien faire. » approuva Ronon.

John se tourna vers la diplomate qui acquiesça.

« Prenez autant d'équipes que nécessaire, Colonel. » murmura-t-elle, croisant les bras comme pour se protéger d'un vent froid.

Il acquiesça avant de se mettre à aboyer des ordres.

 _Ces atlantes ne manquaient pas de culot ! Appeler parce qu'ils avaient encore égaré une poignée des leurs. A croire qu'ils en faisaient une discipline fondamentale !_

 _Delleb siffla furibonde._

 _Non seulement elle avait dû laisser en plan le croiseur de Silla récemment modernisé sur lequel, sous prétexte d'une visite, elle était occupée à renforcer la volonté de transition vers le mode de vie ouman'shii, mais en plus, elle se retrouvait à présent avec le fleuron de leur flotte en piteux état, un bon tiers de son équipage hors service pour quelque temps, voire pour certains probablement à vie. Et par-dessus le marché, voilà que ces maudits Terriens appelaient pour quelques stupides humains égarés. S'ils n'étaient pas assez prudents pour se mettre à couvert lors d'une sélection, elle n'allait certainement pas blâmer les_ wraiths _qui feraient d'eux de très satisfaisant repas._

 _Afin de ménager leur toute récente alliance, il serait de bon ton qu'ils les aident, au moins sur la forme, d'autant plus que les Lanthiens leur seraient alors redevables, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait la brutalité de leurs méthodes, et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir condamner des centaines des siens pour la vie d'une poignée d'humains._

 _Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que préserver la proie et le chasseur soit si compliqué ?_

 _Enfin, pour l'heure, l'_ Utopia _était un problème plus urgent. L'officier qui l'avait prévenue battit prudemment en retraite, prêt à transmettre ses ordres._

 _La frégate s'était posée en catastrophe sur le plus proche de leurs territoires, fumante et à moitié de travers sur un champ pourtant remarquablement plat._

 _En faisant le tour de l'appareil, elle découvrit un des réacteurs hors d'usage, et un second à peine en meilleur état, et se demanda laquelle des larves était parvenue à poser un vaisseau de cette taille avec de telles avaries._

 _Le temps qu'elle monte à bord, un coursier la dépassait en courant, fonçant vers la Porte avec des ordres de Zil'reyn._

 _« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle à ce dernier, effleurant de la main une gaine technique béante, avant de la retirer prestement alors que des étincelles jaillissaient._

 _« Le vaisseau est en piteux état, mais Léonard jure par toutes les reines qu'il peut le remettre d'aplomb. Il y a dix-huit blessés nécessitant des soins, dont trois_ wraiths _. Je les ai fait isoler, et j'ai demandé à ce que des... hum... comment dire... des_ wraiths _doué pour le don ouman'shii, viennent les aider. »_

 _Elle réfléchit, cherchant un terme adéquat. Des_ wraiths _allant chercher de l'énergie vitale pour les autres, mais sans que ce soit une sélection ?_

 _« En sommes, des récolteurs ? » suggéra-t-elle._

 _« Oui ! C'est le mot. Merci, Delleb. »_

 _Elle acquiesça mentalement, l'encourageant à poursuivre son rapport._

 _« L'équipage a fait ce qu'il a pu pour les blessés, mais trois ont déjà nécessité des doses d'enzyme ne serait-ce que pour survivre à leurs blessures. Il faudra sans doute faire revenir les deux scientifiques encore sur Atlantis, mais j'ai exigé que Silmalyn, qui est déjà de retour, vienne en priorité pour organiser l'évacuation et la chaîne de soins des humains. »_

 _« Parfait, vous semblez parfaitement gérer la situation. Pourquoi suis-je là, Zil'reyn ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Parce que vous n'êtes pas une reine qui se moque de ses alphas, mais une régente qui se soucie de ses sujets. Votre simple apparition renforcera votre position. D'autant plus si vous prenez publiquement position pour nos_ wraiths _... hommes... ouailles ? Enfin, pour les nôtres et contre nos attaquants. » répondit le mâle avec un ton commercial._

 _Se tournant vers le guerrier stationné comme artilleur sur l'_ Utopia et _qui se tenait incliné devant Zil'reyn depuis son arrivée, elle ouvrit son esprit afin que la conversation jusque là privée devienne publique._

 _« Qui étaient-ils d'ailleurs ? » lui demanda-t-elle._

 _L'artilleur se courba encore plus._

 _« Je l'ignore, noble régente. Trois vaisseaux composés des carcasses de nombreux autres. Ils ont stupidement exigé qu'on leur donne l'_ Utopia _. Nous avons vendu cher notre peau, et leur avons fait payer cet affront, Majesté. »_

 _Elle sourit, flattant l'esprit du guerrier._

 _«J'en suis ravie, mais mon bonheur sera complet lorsque ces saletés seront redevenues ce qu'elles sont vraiment : des ordures flottant dans le néant .» siffla-t-elle._

 _C'était le moment d'agir._

 _Elle se tourna vers Zil'reyn qui se redressa instinctivement._

 _« Commandant, je mènerai personnellement les représailles avec toute la force nécessaire.» ordonna-t-elle._

 _« Mais, Delleb... »_

 _« Vous discutez mes ordres ?»_

 _« Non, ma... reine. »_

 _Elle l'observa quelques instants, irradiant d'une sincère inquiétude pour elle, puis avec superbe, elle fit demi-tour, descendant la rampe de l'antique frégate._


	19. Chapitre 18

**_Je n'aime pas trop demander, mais vos avis et critiques sur l'histoire sont toujours grandement apprécié!  
Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _Delleb était partie depuis quelques heures déjà, emmenant la ruche de Silla et quelques croiseurs lourds, et d'après ses calculs, elle devrait arriver sur zone d'ici deux petites heures. Lui, de son côté, avait supervisé l'évacuation des blessés et la mise en œuvre des réparations les plus urgentes._

 _Il n'était pas encore question de refaire voler l'_ Utopia _, mais au moins plus rien à bord ne risquait d'exploser ou de prendre feu, et les techniciens pouvaient se concentrer pleinement sur leurs tâches._

 _Il avait fait venir par la Porte suffisamment de personnel pour qu'il n'ait pas à mettre la main à la pâte, et dès qu'il eut la confirmation télépathique que la plus proche frégate de Silla venait d'entrer en orbite de la planète pour protéger l'_ Utopia _, il retourna sur Oumana._

 _Silmalyn avait réquisitionné le laboratoire principal du seul croiseur lourd que Delleb leur ait laissé, et l'avait transformé en ce que les humains appelaient une infirmerie._

 _Esal'kan, le guerrier habitué à élever des humains, aidé d'une poignée de serviteurs menée par Miel, se chargeait de nettoyer et de bander plaies et brûlures, tandis que Silmalyn, assisté de deux biologistes sans doute stationnés sur le croiseur, retirait prudemment d'énormes éclats de cristal du torse d'une humaine inconsciente sous le regard fiévreux d'un mâle humain tenant un tissu imbibé de sang contre une plaie profonde déchirant son épaule. Sans doute le prochain sujet qu'ils allaient opérer._

 _« Silmalyn, au rapport. » exigea-t-il._

 _Le scientifique le salua à peine de la tête, trop concentré sur son travail. Une entorse flagrante à la procédure, mais il n'allait certainement pas l'interrompre alors qu'il tenait la vie d'une des leurs au bout de ses griffes._

 _« Il y a dix-huit blessés nécessitant des soins et un suivi, Commandant. Onze s'en remettront sans aucune séquelle débilitante, bien que deux garderont des cicatrices profondes de leurs blessures. Nous avons sept blessés graves. Deux devraient récupérer leurs capacités si les soins sont bien suivis. Un devrait perdre quelques fonctions, mais être toujours apte à servir à des tâches ne demandant pas de dextérité fine. La vie de la femelle là-bas n'est plus en danger, mais le choc électrique qu'elle a reçu l'a rendue aveugle et presque sourde. Elle ne sera plus bonne à rien. » récita-t-il mécaniquement, désignant d'un bref mouvement une femme au visage bandé couchée sur une paillasse._

 _« Que recommandez-vous pour elle ? » demanda-t-il._

 _Silmalyn releva la tête, le fixant quelques secondes, clignant des yeux, perdu, deux doigts toujours enfoncés dans une des plaies de la femelle qu'il opérait._

 _« Cela dépend, Commandant. D'un point de vue_ wraith _, cette femelle est inutile. Elle consommerait plus de ressources qu'elle ne pourrait en créer. Sa dernière utilité serait en tant que nourriture. D'un point de vue humain, bien qu'inutile, elle ne mérite pas de mourir. Après tout, elle a perdu ses capacités en dérivant la puissance du vaisseau sur les boucliers, ce qui leur a sans aucun doute permis à tous de survivre. Il faudrait donc la soigner et la laisser réintégrer la société dans la mesure de ses maigres capacités. »_

 _Il grogna._

 _« Et donc que recommandez-vous, Silmalyn ? »_

 _Le scientifique soupira, suturant soigneusement la plaie qu'il venait de nettoyer._

 _« Cette humaine va nous coûter de nombreuses ressources, pour la soigner, puis ensuite pour la maintenir en vie : je pense néanmoins qu'il faut la laisser vivre. C'est ainsi qu'agiraient des humains. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour le bien de tous, et le lui reconnaître me semble important, pour la cohésion sociale, et pour la démarche globale.» répondit-il en se replongeant dans son travail._

 _« Démarche globale ? »_

 _« Les Ouman'shiis, Commandant. Accepter de vivre au côté des humains et de leurs nombreux paradoxes, c'est accepter de parfois suivre leurs coutumes, et de parfois faire à leur façon. Et puis... si l'on tolère un ingénieur en chef manchot, il est cohérent de conserver une servante aveugle. Après tout, les humains sont d'une résilience surprenante, peut-être trouvera-t-elle le moyen de se rendre utile. »_

 _Il acquiesça mentalement._

 _« Et les trois derniers blessés graves ? »_

 _« Je ne puis à l'heure actuelle me prononcer. Ils ont été soignés au mieux, mais à présent, seul le temps permettra de voir s'ils survivront et avec quelles séquelles. »_

 _« Soit. Prévenez-moi si leur état évolue. »_

 _« A vos ordres, Commandant. » répondit distraitement le scientifique._

 _Il quitta la pièce, se laissant guider par un des pilotes de bord jusqu'à un dortoir deux ponts plus bas._

 _Un immense guerrier tout en muscle le salua avec respect._

 _« Rapport, soldat.» réclama-t-il, alors que ce dernier s'écartait pour le laisser passer._

 _« Les trois_ wraiths _gravement blessés sont à nouveau opérationnels, commandant Zil'reyn. Ils ont été alimentés et ont presque totalement régénéré. »_

 _Il le fixa, une arcade sourcilière relevée, et l'alpha rajusta sa position, mal à l'aise._

 _« Presque totalement, guerrier ? »_

 _« Oui, mon commandant. La larve a nécessité deux dons de vie et sa guérison n'est pas encore terminée, et le technicien a perdu deux phalanges. »_

 _Il hocha la tête distraitement, observant les trois_ wraiths _qui s'étaient relevés d'un bond à son entrée._

 _« Doit-on l'éliminer, mon commandant ? » demanda le guerrier, alors que le technicien cachait pudiquement sa main mutilée_

 _« Non. Si Léonard arrive à faire son travail avec un seul bras, je suis certain que vous saurez faire le vôtre avec un doigt en moins, n'est-ce pas, technicien ? »_

 _« Oui, commandant ! » s'empressa de répondre l'intéressé._

 _« Mais, commandant Zil'reyn... il est mutilé ! »_

 _« En effet, soldat. Mais au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, les temps ont changé, et on n'abat plus un_ wraith _pour une simple tare physique mineure. »_

 _« Bien, Commandant.» s'inclina-t-il alors que la vague de soulagement du technicien balayait son esprit._

 _Il détailla les deux autres. Un guerrier au garde à vous, et la larve qui s'agitait, se balançant vaguement d'un pied sur l'autre._

 _« Un problème, petit ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Oui, Commandant. On m'empêche de sortir de cette pièce alors que je vais très bien et que Jiu est gravement blessé ! » protesta-t-il._

 _« Négatif, jeune larve. Jiu n'est que légèrement blessé, et il a déjà reçu tous les soins nécessaires à sa guérison. De plus, à en juger par les plaques de peau qui poussent encore sur tes bras, tu a été très gravement blessé. »_

 _« Oui, mais maintenant je suis presque guéri. C'est rien ça ! » tempêta le jeune en désignant la chair pâle._

 _Il prit le temps de réfléchir._

 _« Négatif. Vu la vitesse de régénération, tes réserves sont déjà presque épuisées. Il serait dangereux de te laisser t'approcher d'humains, et comme tu refuses de t'alimenter par ponction, je ne peux pas simplement t'envoyer te nourrir dans la salle des cocons. Tu resteras donc isolé jusqu'à ce que tu aies reçu un troisième don.» statua-t-il, s'attirant un regard assassin de la larve._

 _Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres, sondant leurs esprits.  
«Ce croiseur n'a pas encore été converti. Allez-vous servir jusqu'à satiété dans les réserves de bord, puis rejoignez Silmalyn pour lui porter assistance avec le reste des blessés. »_

 _Avant que Tom n'ait eu le temps de protester davantage, il quitta la pièce, rejoignant son_ Dart _qui l'attendait._

 _Il prit le temps de descendre tranquillement sur Oumana, laissant les gestes familiers du pilotage effacer son inquiétude pour sa reine. Il était à mi-course lorsque ses pensées dérivantes se fixèrent brutalement. Milena Giacometti n'avait pas reparu, et pourtant, protectrice comme elle l'était, elle aurait dû surgir des heures plus tôt pour venir au chevet de sa larve. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir bien spécifié à la messagère de demander son retour urgent._

 _D'ailleurs, il y avait toujours ce problème avec Atlantis. Autant s'en occuper maintenant._

Ils venait de visiter leur quatrième planète, en vain. Pas la moindre trace de quoi que ce soit. Rodney avait vérifié les adresses en mémoire, et ils en étaient certains, ce n'était pas de ce monde que venait le _Dart_.

Avec quatre équipes déployées, ils étaient parvenu à visiter la moitié des planètes de la liste, sans aucun résultat.

Il commençait à sérieusement désespérer. Ils n'abandonnaient jamais personne, bon sang !

« Activation non programmée de la Porte.» annonça un technicien, alors que d'un signe négatif de la tête, il signifiait leur échec à Weir.

Il se retourna, son arme à la main, au côté des marines de faction.

« Colonel Sheppard. » l'appela la diplomate quelques instants plus tard depuis la plate-forme.

Grimpant les marches trois à trois, son équipe sur les talons, il découvrit le visage du commandant ouman'shii sur le grand écran.

« Commandant, on n'attendait plus votre appel.» déclara-t-il.

Le _wraith_ feula.

« Pourtant il vous a été signifié que nous vous porterions assistance dès que possible.» grinça-t-il.

« Oh, vous savez, les _wraiths_... »

Le regard d'Elisabeth le fit taire

« Merci, Commandant, d'accepter de nous aider. » ajouta Teyla.

« Ne sommes-nous pas alliés ? » demanda-t-il, semblant presque surpris.

« En effet.» approuva Weir, ignorant le grognement de Ronon en arrière-plan.

Le _wraith_ attendit patiemment qu'elle continue.

« Donc comme on vous l'a peut-être déjà expliqué, nous avons perdu cinq membres de l'expédition dans une sélection. »

L'alien ne broncha pas.

« Dont le capitaine Giacometti. »

Le commandant fronça les sourcils, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« C'est malheureux. Milena Giacometti est un guerrier de valeur.» concéda-t-il.

« On ne désespère pas de les récupérer, mais pour cela nous aurions besoin de savoir à quelle ruche appartient cette planète.» expliqua Elisabeth en désignant l'écran derrière elle et les coordonnées judicieusement affichées là.

Le _wraith_ fixa l'écran, impavide.

« Je dois vous laisser. Je vous recontacterai.» déclara-t-il ensuite, coupant net la transmission.

John laissa échapper un juron de frustration. Maudit _wraith_ !

 _Il rejoignit en courant son Dart, ordonnant mentalement aux officiers du croiseur en orbite d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec la ruche de Silla._

 _A mi-chemin, il fut informé que la ruche devait toujours être en hyperespace et n'était de fait pas contactable. Il siffla._

 _« Continuez à essayer de les joindre. Dès que ce sera fait. informez-les que cinq atlantes dont le capitaine Giacometti doivent se trouver dans les cocons à bord. C'est un ordre de priorité absolue. »_

 _L'officier des communications confirma son ordre, et il se força au calme._

 _Son premier réflexe avait été d'aller sur le croiseur pour les contacter, le second, de passer la Porte avec son chasseur pour les attendre à destination, au risque de rencontrer de la résistance ennemie. Mais avec Delleb et Rosanna Gady parties, son rôle était de veiller sur Oumana et ses habitants. Il redescendit à contrecœur._


	20. Chapitre 19

Lorsque, avec une vibration sourde, la ruche sortit d'hyperespace, Delleb ressentit une joie sauvage a être assise dans le haut trône, tous les écrans de la salle royale illuminés de rapports techniques et autres plans tactiques.

Jû'reyn, qui pour une fois pilotait lui-même la ruche depuis la salle de contrôle principale, lui indiqua d'un bref contact télépathique que les six croiseurs étaient tous arrivés à bon port et prenaient position autour de la ruche.

Devant eux, en orbite haute autour de la planète dérivaient trois gros vaisseaux, qui comme l'avait indiqué le guerrier étaient composés de bric et de broc. L'un d'eux avait visiblement été abandonné par son équipage, son flanc déchiré par une explosion qui l'avait privé d'une bonne partie de son atmosphère et de toute son énergie. Les deux autres tentèrent des manœuvres défensives, mais avec un succès plus que mitigé vu les dégâts déjà subis.

« Noble régente. L'un des vaisseaux a encore une hyperpropulsion et quelques canons actifs. Le second n'a plus ni arme ni hyperpropulsion, et ses réacteurs de manœuvre sont hors service. Que faisons-nous ? » demanda un officier.

« Combien de signes de vie à bord ? » s'enquit-elle.

Le _wraith_ étudia ses écrans.

« Six cent trente-neuf sur le plus petit, et mille trois cent cinquante-et-une sur l'autre. Ce qui est beaucoup trop pour ce vaisseau. »

« Ils ont dû récupérer l'équipage du troisième.» devina-t-elle.

L'alpha acquiesça.

« Ouvrez un canal de communication. »

Trente secondes plus tard, un technicien lui faisait signe de la tête, et jetant un regard impavide à l'écran de communication encore noir, elle sourit, d'un sourire cruel mais indulgent.

« Humains, vous vous êtes attaqués aux Ouman'shii, et ce malgré nos avertissements. Nous ne pouvons rester sans réagir face à un tel affront. Possibilité de vous rendre vous a déjà été offerte, nous ne vous laisserons donc pas repartir. Mais nous ne désirons pas massacrer inutilement des humains fertiles. Nous vous laissons donc un quart d'heure pour évacuer vos vaisseaux, après quoi nous les détruirons. » déclara-t-elle, ordonnant d'une pensée au technicien de couper la communication.

« Détruisez l'hyperpropulsion encore intacte.» exigea-t-elle ensuite.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis la confirmation vint d'un des croiseurs.

« Madame, le plus gros vaisseau a activé son téléporteur. »

« Très bien, laissez-les faire. A la fin du décompte, qu'il y ait encore des troupes à bord ou pas, feu à volonté. »

« Le second entame une manœuvre de combat. »

« S'ils nous attaquent, répliquez sans pitié. »

« A vos ordres. »

Elle se leva.

« Je serai dans mes quartiers. » déclara-t-elle avec détachement.

Un salut général lui répondit.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans la salle du trône, Azur sur ses talons.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le premier vaisseau n'a plus qu'un seul signe de vie à bord. Le second n'a évacué personne et à tenté en vain de nous tirer dessus, mais ses armes sont hors service. » résuma un officier.

Pourquoi l'avoir laissé intacte si il avait tenté de les attaquer ?

Une alarme déchira l'air.

« Jû'reyn, que se passe-t-il ? » exigea-t-elle de savoir dans l'Esprit.

« Les deux vaisseaux ont entamé une trajectoire suicide droit sur nous, noble régente. »  
« Hé bien, faites bouger cette vieille carne et détruisez-les ! »

« Je m'y emploie, Majesté.» grinça le commandant, à moitié plongé dans une transe de pilotage.

Elle sentit l'esprit rétif de la ruche protester, et appuya les efforts du commandant et des pilotes auxiliaires pour la faire bouger plus vite pendant que les croiseurs disposés en arc de cercle autour d'eux faisaient pleuvoir un déluge de tirs sur les vaisseaux ennemis.

Impuissante, elle regarda les deux vaisseaux foncer sur eux, la ruche trop lente pour les esquiver efficacement. Une explosion ébranla la coque millénaire, la forçant à s'agripper aux accoudoirs du trône, suivie un instant plus tard d'une seconde qui la jeta à terre, les alarmes hurlantes de la ruche lui déchirant les tympans.

La lumières faiblit, puis s'éteignit tout à fait, ajoutant à la confusion qui régnait à bord.

Elle sentit les appels télépathiques et le froufroutement de manteaux de cuir l'effleurant, puis une petite main froide se posa sur la sienne, la serrant un bref instant.

« Maîtresse, vous allez bien? » demanda Azur qui, toujours à quatre pattes, l'avait cherchée à tâtons.

Elle siffla un assentiment, prenant appui sur les épaules de l'adolescente pour se relever.

La servante la laissa faire, se relevant à son tour alors que la lumière revenait dans un clignotement.

Captant au vol des rapports d'avarie, elle exigea des réparations immédiates, puis époussetant son manteau, se rassit dans le trône.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installée qu'elle remarqua sa servante, toujours plantée là où elle était tombée, chancelante sur ses jambes, fixant d'un air vide sa main qu'elle avait instinctivement porté à sa tête pour la retirer ensanglantée. Elle soupira. Humaine fragile. Il avait suffi que sa tête heurte une des marches de l'estrade pour qu'elle soit au bord de l'évanouissement.

Elle communiqua son agacement aux officiers en poste, puis avec un grognement mauvais, voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'allait bouger pour empêcher sa servante de se fracasser le crâne pour de bon sur le sol, elle se jeta en avant, la rattrapant à peine du bout des griffes par le dos de sa tunique. Son geste sembla glacer la salle, et durant un instant, il n'y eut plus que les alarmes qui déchiraient l'air et les rapports d'avarie défilant sur les écrans pour en troubler l'ambiance. Puis ce fut une véritable bousculade, tandis qu'on lui retirait l'humaine inconsciente des bras pour l'allonger sur le côté, tout en lui présentant mille excuses et flatteries, le tout assorti de profondes courbettes et sourires.

Avec un rugissement furieux, elle renvoya les mâles à leurs postes, ordonnant d'une pensée à deux gardes d'emmener Azur et de s'assurer qu'elle reçoive les meilleurs soins possibles.

La cohue persista encore un instant, puis l'ordre revint tandis que chacun reprenait sa tâche et retrouvait sa concentration.

Durant deux parfaites minutes, tout se déroula comme devrait être chaque après-bataille, puis le technicien des communications, qui restait obstinément planté au bas des marches, brisa définitivement la douce harmonie et elle se tourna vers lui avec un rictus mauvais, lui signifiant d'une pensée qu'il avait son attention.

Le mâle s'inclina profondément.

« Maj... Grande et sublime Régente, un message prioritaire de votre commandant.» déclara-t-il, lui tendant une tablette, qu'elle prit avec un air soigneusement détaché.

La nouvelle la fit se lever d'un bond.

« Depuis quand a-t-on reçu ce message ? »

Le technicien déglutit, s'inclinant encore plus bas.

« La sortie d'hyperespace, Grande Régente. »

« Alors pourquoi ne suis-je prévenue qu'à présent ?! » hurla-t-elle, jetant la tablette au visage du _wraith_ qui n'osa pas même essuyer le sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue.

« Je... Pardon, incommensurablement sublime et puissante souveraine.» bafouilla-t-il.

Elle lui siffla dessus, se dirigeant vers la console la plus proche, de laquelle elle délogea d'un revers l'officier trop lent à s'écarter.

« Ici la régente Delleb. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il est strictement interdit de ponctionner tout humain se trouvant à bord. Si des humains ont été transféré sur les croiseurs, l'interdiction vaut aussi pour eux.» ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Trel'kan qui, malgré son poste de garde royal, aidait un technicien à réparer une console qui avait surchauffé.

« Guerrier, on vient de me signaler que des atlantes ont été capturés accidentellement par un de nos chasseurs et se trouvent actuellement dans nos cocons. Milena Giacometti devrait se trouver parmi eux. Retrouvez-les et amenez-les moi immédiatement. »

« A vos ordres, Madame... » acquiesça l'alpha, mais sentant son hésitation, elle lui enjoignit de continuer.

« Quels sont vos ordres s'ils ont déjà été ponctionnés ? »

« Retrouvez leurs corps, même si pour cela vous devez descendre vous-même dans les gaines d'évacuation. Les humains portent une valeur irrationnelle à leurs morts, alors leur rendre les cadavres devrait limiter les dégâts, mais je préférerais trèèèès nettement qu'ils soient en vie et indemnes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le mâle acquiesça avant de s'esquiver prestement.

Elle se rassit, soudain bien lasse, tendant négligemment la main pour que sa servante vienne la masser, avant de se rappeler que cette dernière était actuellement absente et incapable de la servir.

Avec un feulement hargneux, elle arrêta d'une pensée un officier qui passait.

« Vous, trouvez-moi un serviteur tout de suite ! »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, un mâle humain s'inclinait bien bas au pied de l'estrade.

« Tu sais masser ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« N-Non, Majesté. »

« Alors à quoi sers-tu, stupide créature ? »

« Je nettoie et entretiens les vêtements de mes seigneurs, noble reine. »

Elle siffla, frustrée. N'y avait-il donc personne de capable sur cette ruche ?

« Est-il au moins possible d'avoir un verre de vin bleu ? Et pas chaud ! » lança-t-elle à la ronde.

 _Trel'kan ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Si les atlantes n'étaient pas retrouvés indemnes, c'était sa tête qu'il risquait._

 _Il ne doutait guère que Delleb n'aurait aucune vergogne à le donner aux atlantes en guise de compensation pour la perte de leurs guerriers, et il avait entendu assez d'histoires pour n'avoir aucune envie de goûter à leur hospitalité en tant que prisonnier._

 _Avec Râ'kan et deux autres Ouman'shiis, ils étaient en train de fouiller méticuleusement les cocons, sortant chaque humain de sa gangue pour s'assurer qu'il ne portait ni uniforme atlante, ni ce que les terriens appelaient des « dog tags », qui les identifiaient immanquablement._

 _Râ'kan fut le premier à découvrir un atlante. D'après son uniforme, il s'agissait d'un scientifique, que son frère déposa précautionneusement au sol avant de continuer sa fouille._

 _Lulymn trouva ensuite presque côte à côte un second mâle et une femelle un peu plus âgée._

 _Râ'kan l'appela pour le quatrième, un grand mâle à la peau sombre, que le venin du cocon n'avait qu'à moitié endormi et qui essayait vaguement de se débattre._

 _« Lâchez-le, sales têtes d'endives mal cuites ! » protesta faiblement une voix provenant de la rangée opposée._

 _Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot aux techniciens, il n'était pas normal que des proies restent conscientes dans les cocons._

 _« Espèces de sales lâches. C'est facile de faire les fiers contre des prisonniers sans défense ! Libérez-moi, et on verra si vous êtes toujours les rois de la galaxie ! »_

 _Il sourit. Il n'y avait que trois personnes dans l'univers pour oser insulter ainsi des_ wraiths _tout en étant enfermé sans défense dans un cocon._

 _« Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, capitaine Giacometti. » la salua-t-il en ouvrant le cocon._

 _L'humaine s'effondra dans ses bras, son poids plus soutenu par la solide membrane._

 _« Trel'kan ?! Vous foutez quoi ici ? »_

 _« Je vous cherchais, vous et votre équipe, Milena Giacometti. On en a récupéré quatre de Terriens ont été capturés ? »_

 _« Y avait Pérotaz, et Gullam, et Deloyes... Samson aussi, euh... et moi... » bafouilla-t-elle, toujours vautrée dans ses bras._

 _Il se tourna vers son frère._

 _« Je vais déjà ramener ceux-là. Finissez de vérifier les cocons. »_

 _Un peu de prudence ne ferait pas de mal._

 _« Je vais vous porter, Milena Giacometti. » signala-t-il avant de la soulever, lui arrachant une protestation molle._

 _« Et les autres ? Il faut les libérer aussi... C'est des innocents... » baragouina-t-elle._

 _« Non, mes ordres sont de vous ramener vous et votre équipe et personne d'autre. »_

 _« Me ramener ? »_

 _« A la régente, afin que l'on puisse vous... rendre aux vôtres. »_

 _«Mais les autres... » s'obstina-t-elle en s'agitant, malgré l'abrutissement induit par la drogue._

 _« Non, Milena Giacometti. » siffla-t-il, la serrant un peu plus fort que nécessaire._

 _« Sale_ wraith. _» marmotta-t-elle sans plus se débattre._

 _Il lui répondit d'un grondement amusé._

Ils les avaient récupérés, tous sains et saufs. Quelques heures dans une chambre sous la surveillance des serviteurs de bord, et leurs organismes avaient purgé l'anesthésiant. Ils étaient fin prêts à rentrer, mais aussi fin prêts à protester. Du moins Milena Giacometti, qui n'avait plus peur d'eux depuis longtemps. L'humaine avait farouchement plaidé la cause des autres humains jusqu'à ce que Delleb ne la distraie en lui annonçant que l' _Utopia_ avait été attaquée - les représailles expliquant les secousses et explosions que l'humaine avait pris pour les siens venant les sauver - et que sa larve adoptive avait été gravement blessée.

Elle avait alors dû répondre à ses questions inquiètes, mais au moins l'humaine n'avait plus remis en question leurs méthodes millénaires, et elle avait pu contacter les atlantes pour leur remettre leurs troupes saines et sauves sans avoir à fournir trop d'explication.

* * *

 _ **Un chapitre bonus « 19.5 » attends dès samedi dans les « Eros Pegasus », intitulé Grain de sable dans les rouages.**_


	21. Chapitre 20

**Navrée du retard, FF ne voulait pas me laisser poster mon chapitre hier. è-é**

* * *

 _Silmalyn avait trouvé un donneur d'organes convenable pour sa « patiente » mais, penché sur les scans de Drysse, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Malgré des semaines d'études, il lui manquait toujours certains détails clés sans lesquels l'opération de déshybridation ne pourrait qu'être un échec._

 _Il feula sa frustration, abandonnant la paillasse dont il s'était emparé dans le laboratoire principal du croiseur. Comme son petit laboratoire personnel sur Oumana lui manquait... Ses fenêtres transpercées par les lueurs d'un délicat soleil, l'odeur résineuse des poutres, et surtout, surtout, la paix d'un endroit rien qu'à lui. D'un repaire juste pour lui et ses cobayes, sans personnes pour venir tripoter ses expériences dans son dos. Il était déjà l'heure de sa tournée auprès des blessés de l'_ Utopia _, pour qui seul le temps pouvait encore agir. Il prit quelques pouls, examina une cheville cassée qui désenflait enfin, et houspilla un serviteur pour un bandage mal exécuté puis, satisfait, il partit en direction de la baie à_ Darts _du vaisseau._

 _Un guerrier qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, malgré son tatouage de Silla, l'arrêta à l'entrée._

 _« Que faites-vous là, scientifique, ce n'est pas votre territoire. » siffla ce dernier, méfiant._

 _« Je dois descendre sur Oumana. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, guerrier. » répliqua-t-il, agacé._

 _L'alpha feula, outré par l'affront._

 _«Pour qui vous prenez-vous, raclure de laboartoire ? Votre engeance de faiblard doit le respect aux vrais_ wraiths _! »_

 _Silmalyn gronda tout bas un avertissement, détaillant l'autre un peu plus précisément._

 _Un jeune orgueilleux grand, massif, tout en muscle et en colère. La fine fleur des forces de frappe de sa défunte génitrice. Efficace, mais pas toujours brillant._

 _Il leva une arcade sourcilière._

 _« Bon. Ecoutez-moi bien guerrier. Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. Je suis Silmalyn de Silla, et j'ai la bénédiction totale et absolue de Rosanna Gady pour mener mes recherches, alors si je désire descendre sur Oumana, un des tas de muscles stupides de votre... engeance est tenu d'asseoir son gros fessier dans un_ Dart _et de m'y conduire sur le champ ! »_

 _Le guerrier feula, mauvais, mais eut néanmoins la sagesse de consulter un des officiers de pont, qui lui confirma les informations._

 _Pinçant les lèvres, le guerrier s'effaça avec une vague courbette, et une pensée d'excuse soumise._

 _Silmalyn gronda avec dédain. Les guerriers... il n'y avait qu'eux pour croire que leurs gros muscles les rendaient supérieurs, comme si tout le monde n'était pas conscient qu'ils étaient plus proches de drones que d'autre chose._

 _Il le dépassa comme s'il n'était qu'un renflement dans le mur du vaisseau et se dirigea vers le pilote qui accourait, lui faisant signe de patienter sur la plate-forme de ramassage pendant qu'il faisait décoller son petit vaisseau._

Selk'ym avait aperçu le _wraith_ depuis la grange dans laquelle il réparait un volet et il avait à peine eu le temps de l'intercepter avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte de la ferme.

« Silmalyn... » avait-il grogné, détachant chaque syllabe avec soin. Le _wraith_ s'appliquait réellement à soigner Drysse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr viscéralement. Il représentait tout ce qu'il avait toujours honni.

« Selk'ym... » répliqua ce dernier sur le même ton.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants puis le scientifique haussa les épaules.

« C'est vous que je cherchais, hybride. »

Il attendit la suite.

« J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur le processus de votre créateur. »

« Je vous ai déjà laissé m'examiner tout votre saoul. »

« Oui, mais ça ne suffit pas. J'ai un donneur adéquat pour Drysse, mais sans davantage d'informations, ce sera dans tous les cas un échec. » gronda le _wraith_.

Il tiqua à la mention d'un donneur, mais refusa de laisser son esprit emprunter ces voies-là. Si cet humain ne servait pas à soigner Drysse, il finirait de toute manière en momie desséchée. Autant que cette vie gâchée en sauve une autre.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ? »

« J'ai besoin de ses notes de recherches, de voir son laboratoire, et idéalement, de lui parler. »

« Vous voulez que je vous mène à son laboratoire ? » gronda-t-il.

« Oui.»

Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais retourner là-bas, mais il y était déjà revenu une fois, et avait, une fois encore, menant à la mort bien trop d'hybrides inspirés par ses désirs de rébellion. Serrant les mâchoires, il laissa son regard dériver sur la façade de la ferme, s'arrêtant sur un rideau à peine relevé. Drysse qui observait discrètement leur échange. Drysse toujours douce, toujours gentille malgré tout ce qui lui avait été arraché. Drysse qui avait cousu et brodé la tunique qu'il portait, malgré ses doigts rendus difformes et douloureux par les mutations. Ce n'était pas pour lui, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Ça avait toujours été pour elle, pour elle et les autres malheureux défigurés et mutilés par son créateur.

Il se retourna vers le _wraith_.

« J'accepte, mais à deux conditions. »

« Lesquels ? »

« On ne laisse personne derrière, et ce laboratoire doit disparaître de la face de l'univers. Si possible avec son créateur. »

« Soit, hybride. »

 _L'aberration les avait emmenés sur une planète glaciale qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un gigantesque caillou recouvert de neige. Ce résidu d'éprouvette s'était bien gardé de les prévenir, et alors qu'il avançait dans l'air polaire chaudement enroulé dans une épaisse cape de laine, Silmalyn, tout comme les quatre guerriers qui les escortaient, en était réduit à remonter au maximum le col de son manteau dans l'espoir que ça retienne un peu de sa chaleur corporelle._

 _A la plaine glacée, s'ensuivit une gigantesque grotte non moins froide et alors qu'il découvrait de profondes traces de griffes laissées dans la roche par quelque monstrueuse bête, il commença à doute de l'honnêteté de l'hybride._

 _Il allait le lui notifier, lorsque ce dernier leur fit signe de se plaquer contre le mur et de regarder derrière une avancée de la paroi._

 _Un des guerriers s'avança, jetant un œil et leur transmettant ce qu'il voyait. La porte fermée de ce qui était incontestablement un complexe souterrain_ wraith _, et un drone esseulé en gardant l'entrée._

 _Il acquiesça, et après que le guerrier eut assommé le drone d'un tir, l'hybride se faufila prestement jusqu'à la console d'ouverture dont il fit sauter le cache avant de s'attaquer aux circuits._

 _Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait avec un chuintement, suivie dix secondes plus tard du sifflement déchirant d'une alarme._

 _Jetant un regard mauvais à l'hybride qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « je ne suis pas un technicien », il fit signe aux guerriers de prendre les choses en main._

 _Ces derniers, leur chef en tête, s'avancèrent en crabe, pistolet en main, sécurisant le seuil avant que deux d'entre eux n'avancent jusqu'à la première porte, l'ouvrent pour la sécuriser, et leur fassent signe de les rejoindre._

 _Dès qu'ils avaient progressé de quelques dizaines de mètres, le chef le lui signalait, il les rejoignait, l'hybride sur ses talons, et le cycle recommençait._

 _Ils eurent le temps de traverser une bonne moitié du complexe avant de croiser la première résistance, sous la forme d'un groupe de drones qui leur fonça dessus._

 _Un rapide repli stratégique au coude précédent et un échange de tirs plus tard, les drones étaient tous assommés, tout comme l'un de leurs guerriers, et après avoir réveillé ce dernier de quelques gifles, Silmalyn s'offrit le luxe de la vie d'un des drones. Pas aussi bon qu'un humain, mais c'était de la force vitale, quoiqu'il en soit, et après une longue marche dans de telles conditions, c'était plus que bienfaisant. C'était nécessaire._

 _Il ne put retenir un gloussement amusé en avisant la mine répugnée de l'hybride alors que les guerriers l'imitaient. Fragile petite expérience, qui ne pouvait supporter la mort d'un vulgaire drone !_

 _Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, l'aberration leur fit signe de continuer et ils se remirent en marche._

 _Il y eut encore deux drones, puis leur meutier, et enfin le maître des lieux, en la personne d'un_ wraith _massif dont la carrure était bien plus celle d'un combattant que d'un intellectuel, qui, la main sur une commande, leur signifia qu'il était prêt à actionner l'autodestruction du complexe s'ils ne se rendaient pas. Il était techniquement le chef d'expédition et il sentit l'esprit des guerriers se tendre vers lui. Lentement, il leva les mains, paumes contre lui, espérant que le signe de reddition lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir. L'autre les fixa, insondable, et d'une pensée, Silmalyn ordonna aux guerriers de poser leurs armes le plus lentement possible. Il y eut un instant de flottement, quelques grondements, mais ils obéirent._

 _L'hybride, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé, son sabre au clair, les lèvres retroussées._

 _« Lâche ça, rejeton. Tu es impuissant, c'est dans ta nature... Dans tes gènes humains.» gronda le scientifique, reculant insensiblement la main de la console. Silmalyn grinça des dents. Si seulement le scientifique pouvait reculer d'encore quelques petits centimètres. Juste un peu, et les guerriers pourraient l'abattre sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'enclencher l'autodestruction. Juste un p..._

 _Il y eut un infime glissement à côté de lui, et le généticien chancela avant de s'effondrer._

 _Les guerriers se ruèrent sur leurs armes, transformant la forme affaissée en une masse bleue scintillante sous leurs tirs conjugués. Pour sa part, Silmalyn se rua sur la console, vérifiant que le compte à rebours n'était pas activé, puis rassuré, il se tourna vers leur opposant. Les guerriers avaient été prudents, mais de manière bien inutile. Il dut appuyer de son pied sur l'épaule du scientifique pour parvenir à retirer de son crâne le sabre que l'hybride y avait logé en un parfait lancer depuis presque l'autre côté de la pièce._

 _« J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui parler ! » cracha-t-il en lançant l'arme aux pieds de son propriétaire._

 _« Et j'ai dit qu'il ne devait pas survivre.» répliqua ce dernier en la ramassant._

 _Il lui siffla tout son mécontentement tandis que Selk'ym nettoyait son arme avec un chiffon avant de la ranger, puis l'ignorant royalement, faisait un étrange signe de la main tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible._

 _« Que fabriquez-vous ? » grinça-t-il, alors que les guerriers déposaient le cadavre dans un coin moins gênant de la pièce._

 _« Je me mets en paix avec l'univers. »_

 _Un grondement interrogatif lui échappa._

 _« Je prie, obscur logicien. »_

 _« Prier ! Il n'y que les humains et les faibles d'esprits pour le faire ! »_

 _Un grognement dédaigneux lui répondit, et il préféra se tourner vers la console plutôt que de continuer cet échange stupide et stérile avec l'hybride._

 _Silmalyn feula d'incrédulité en découvrant le contenu de la console._

 _Ce gros prétentieux de généticien avait cru son laboratoire secret suffisamment en sécurité pour ne pas crypter ses données ! Les lignes se déroulaient devant lui, innombrables et inspirantes._

 _Avec un sourire triomphant, il brancha sa propre tablette et lança le transfert tout en commençant à lire les documents._

Silmalyn avait trouvé ses documents, et il ne bougerait pas de la console avant de tous les avoir.

Selk'ym s'approcha donc du guerrier dominant.

«On devrait fouiller le reste du complexe. Il doit encore y avoir des cobayes. »

L'alpha le fixa avec dédain.

«Ce ne sont pas les hybrides qui m'intéressent, mais d'éventuels autres alphas... »

« Peut-être, mais nous sommes censés aussi libérer les sujets d'expériences. »

Le regard que lui jeta le guerrier lui signifia tout le désintérêt qu'il avait pour leurs vies ou son avis.

« Silmalyn voudra sans aucun doute les examiner.» appuya-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Il a déjà deux cobayes. » demanda le guerrier.

Lui n'obtiendrait rien des soldats, mais il était maître en l'art de manipuler la soif de connaissance des scientifiques.

« Silmalyn ? »

Ce dernier feula, furieux d'être dérangé.

« Ces _wraiths_ doutent que les sujets d'expériences présents ici puissent vous apprendre quoi que ce soit. »

Il n'avait même pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner la vague de colère outrée qui noya les combattants.

« Pendant que vous terminez le téléchargement des données, je vais aller les libérer. Ensuite nous pourrons activer l'autodestruction. » conclut-il, quittant la pièce sans même un regard pour les _wraiths_ en pleine dispute télépathique.

Les lieux n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis son départ. Ils n'avaient déjà pas beaucoup changé quand il était parti pendant près d'un demi-siècle, alors en un peu moins de deux ans... Là, c'était la salle de dissection, et là, l'incinérateur. Ici le microscope à résonance, et là, les chambres froides. Le laboratoire de fécondation, et la salle des tests de résistance physique, jumelée à celle d'endurance.

Le hangar qui servait à produire la bouillie d'algue dont avaient toujours été alimentés tous les hybrides du complexe, lui compris, et au bout du couloir, l'échelle pour accéder au petit garage du _Dart_.

Un sifflement de haine lui échappa alors que la porte des geôles s'ouvrait, le tendon droit un peu raide lui faisant émettre ce son discordant qu'il avait associé dès son enfance à une nouvelle expérience cruelle ou à un nouveau test douloureux. Une bouffée d'air chaud et putride lui sauta à la gorge, le suffocant à moitié. Mélange révulsant d'excréments, de vomissures et de décomposition. Soit le fumet normal d'une vingtaine d'êtres misérables et mal formés enfermés dans d'étroites cages, sans même un seau pour y faire leurs besoins. Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner sur un des guerriers ouman'shii, qui un bras devant le nez, se tenait au chambranle.

« Aidez-moi à les sortir de là.» ordonna-t-il, se dirigeant vers la première cage organique, plantant son sabre dans un nœud nerveux avant d'ouvrir à la force brute la porte privée d'alimentation électrique. Ce qui avait été une femme autrefois, et à présent n'était plus qu'un tronc vivant parcouru de veinules violâtres, gémit d'une horreur résignée en le découvrant de ses yeux fous.

« C'est fini. On va vous sortir de là.» murmura-t-il, la soulevant aussi délicatement que possible sans pour autant mettre son cou ou ses épaules à portée de ses dents. Elle n'avait peut-être plus ni bras, ni jambes, mais il lui restait sa bouche, et il ne savait que trop bien qu'au fond de tels abîmes, personne ne recule devant rien pour tenter de se protéger.

Le guerrier le contempla avec répugnance pendant quelques instants, puis avec un soupir vaincu, il se dirigea vers une seconde cage dont il arracha la porte, faisant signe à ses trois occupants d'en sortir, ce qu'ils firent avec empressement. Plus d'hybrides mal formés du gabarit de Drysse. Plus d'humains à la vie gâchée. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de lui, ce qui lui restait de sourcils froncés.

« Selk'ym, c'est bien toi ? » croassa-t-il, semblant ne pas y croire.

Il acquiesça.

« Tu as réussi à fuir ?! »

A nouveau, il hocha la tête.

«On vous a tous cru mort...Où sont les autres ? »

« Il n'y a plus que Drysse et moi. »

L'homme, qui s'appelait Otal se souvint-il, quelque matricule que son géniteur lui ait donné, se rembrunit.

« Mon frère n'a pas survécu. »

« Gallor a essayé de sauver Jal. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Grâce à toi, il a vu le ciel une dernière fois. »

Ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et qui est ce ? » demanda Otal, désignant le guerrier qui défonçait une autre porte.

« Lui, c'est un allié. J'ai trouvé un refuge. Je suis revenu pour vous y emmener. »

« Tu es venu nous libérer ?! »

« Oui. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais m'aider... » grogna-t-il, tentant de raffermir sa prise sur la femme qu'il portait toujours et qui n'avait cessé de se tortiller.

Otal s'empressa de la lui prendre, et elle se calma un peu.

Il le remercia d'un geste de la tête, et s'empressa d'aller aider une hybride qu'il ne connaissait pas à faire sortir d'une cage un vieillard dont les orbites vides avaient été provisoirement collées le temps qu'il reçoive une tentative de greffe d'yeux étrangers.

Le guerrier libéra encore deux _wraiths_ très affaiblis qui avaient servi de donneurs d'organes et à qui il s'empressa de faire un don de vie, et ils eurent fini.

Selk'ym parcourut la pièce du regard et le petit groupes d'hybrides qui se tenaient serrés dans le couloir. Il se retint de jurer.

« Otal, guide-les vers la surface, je vous rejoins vite. Vous ! Prévenez les autres qu'il y a une dizaine d'hybrides qui tentent de rejoindre la sortie et qu'il ne faut pas leur tirer dessus ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement au _wraith_ qui gronda mais s'exécuta.

« Silmalyn a toutes les données, il demande ce que nous attendons pour évacuer. »

« Dites-lui que les hybrides ne sont pas tous là. »

« Qu'en savez-vous, mutant ? »

« Je le sais ! » s'énerva-t-il, consultant un terminal, en vain, Silmalyn ayant déjà fait le ménage par le vide.

Sans accorder un regard au guerrier qui sifflait son dédain, il se précipita dans le couloir, le remontant en direction du laboratoire principal. Vide. La salle des prélèvements peut-être ? Pas davantage. Serrant les mâchoires, il ouvrit la pièces suivante. La réserve des spécimens. Alignés par dizaines dans de grandes cuves, des cadavres mutilés semblaient le juger de leurs yeux morts. Des humains presque humains, des _wraiths_ presque _wraiths_. Des hybrides presque parfaits qui lui ressemblaient. Certains étaient morts de défaillances physiques, d'autres avaient été abattus après que des tares mentales soient apparues. Certains avaient été pour lui des frères. D'autres, presque des enfants. Il se força à détailler les plus petits corps. Il en reconnaissait certains. Le fruit impie et corrompu des accouplements contre nature et forcé de générations d'hybrides presque stables. Certains étaient sa progéniture. Certains étaient les rejetons difformes de Drysse. Certains étaient leurs enfants mort-nés. Certains étaient encore en vie lorsqu'il était partis deux ans plus tôt. Puis il n'y eut plus que les cuves vides en attente de nouvelles victimes, et il soupira de soulagement. Au moins un des petits avait survécu.


	22. Chapitre 21

_L'hybride était parti les reines savaient où, et il avait envoyé deux des guerriers escorter les cobayes fraîchement libérés vers la surface. Certains n'étaient littéralement que des cadavres ambulants, mais d'autres semblaient prometteurs. Surtout des humains ayant subi une procédure similaire à celle de Drysse. Plus un_ wraith _ayant visiblement enduré la procédure inverse, dont la greffe absurde de deux pupilles humaines, visiblement déjà en mauvais était au moment de leur implantation._

 _D'un pas rapide, il parcourut les couloirs, jaugeant rapidement de l'intérêt d'une pièce ou d'une autre, ordonnant aux guerriers qui l'escortaient la récolte d'une série d'échantillons, ou l'empaquetage d'une poignée d'instruments chirurgicaux. Avec un sifflement réjoui, il découvrit la vaste pièce dans laquelle le scientifique conservait toutes ses expériences précédentes. Il aurait tué pour avoir une telle salle de stockage. Lui qui avait toujours dû jeter ses sujets une fois l'expérience terminée, faute de place. Détruire cet endroit était un crime. Il détailla rapidement les spécimens, avant d'ordonner le retrait des deux plus intéressants pour lui dans l'immédiat._

 _Non, définitivement, il ne fallait pas que cet endroit parte en fumée. Même avec les sujets vivants, et toutes les données de recherches, ce seraient des siècles de recherches en génétique hybridatoire qui seraient perdues, et ce n'était scientifiquement pas tolérable ! Silmalyn soupira, appuyant son front contre une des cuves fraîches, dans laquelle flottait le corps d'une jeune femelle, divisé en six sections différentes._

 _Selk'ym était trop émotif et trop faible d'esprit pour comprendre l'importance de ces lieux, et même s'ils ne détruisaient pas le complexe sur-le-champ, l'hybride reviendrait tôt ou tard pour le faire. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse croire qu'il était détruit, quitte à devoir ensuite excaver quelques tonnes de roche et de glace pour y retourner. Heureusement que Silla ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux, et qu'il avait dû apprendre à réparer tout seul son matériel de laboratoire de plus en plus vieux et déficient. Contrairement à la plupart des experts en biologie, il avait des notions d'électronique et de mécanique. Il pourrait sûrement bricoler quelque chose pour laisser croire à l'hybride que l'installation était détruite. Il fallait juste qu'il prenne le temps de le faire correctement._

Au final, c'était le guerrier dominant qui l'avait trouvé, en ouvrant une salle de stockage inutilisée. Du genre de celle dans lesquelles son géniteur l'avait enfermé enfant des jours durant lorsqu'il n'était pas assez docile. Seul, sans eau ni nourriture, dans le noir absolu et le froid presque glacial. Il avait accouru dès qu'il avait été prévenu.

« Tout va bien... Tout va bien... Tu te souviens de moi ? » ronronna-t-il en _wraith_ , s'accroupissant à l'entrée de la pièce, seulement éclairée par la lumière faiblarde du couloir.

Une ombre remua dans le fond, feulant vaguement.

« Dis donc, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois. Comment t'es-tu débrouillé ? »

Aucun mouvement, aucun son, il prit ça comme une autorisation d'avancer.

« Regarde. Je suis Selk'ym. J'étais là y a deux ans. Tu te souviens ? »

Aucune réponse à part le ricanement stupide du guerrier dans son dos.

Deux pupilles jaunes pleines de reproches le fixaient depuis le fond du réduit.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai dû partir sans toi. Je t'ai abandonné. »

Un vague feulement fâché.

« Si tu veux me mordre, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. » ajouta-t-il, tendant le bras pour faire bonne mesure.

La petite silhouette s'avança en claudicant, venant lui saisir le poignet avec fermeté. Au milieu du visage famélique, deux yeux jaunes le fixaient, brillants de haine, et il ne frémit même pas alors que la petite créature sauvage ouvrait grand la bouche, exhibant des rangées de dents translucides à moitié brisées.

« Vas-y, je l'ai bien mérité. »

L'enfant le fixa de longues minutes, parfaitement immobile, puis referma la bouche, lentement, les yeux toujours aussi brillants d'une colère dévorante.

« Tu me pardonnes de t'avoir abandonné ? »

Un petit hochement de tête négatif, et toujours cette lueur dans les yeux.

«Bien sûr, je ne peux pas te demander de me pardonner, mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi. On va partir et cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas. Je te le promets. »

L'enfant ne bougea pas, sa cage thoracique qui saillait sous sa peau pâle se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration rapide.

Selk'ym prit un instant pour détailler le petit corps nu. Le jeune _wraith_ boitait, la cheville gauche presque entièrement violacée, et de longues lacérations zébraient son dos, ses épaules et ses bras. Les creux de ses coudes étaient ravagés des centaines de piqûres et de perfusions qu'il avait subies dans sa courte vie, et un carré parfait de chair plus pâle près du nombril trahissait un prélèvement de tissus ne remontant qu'à quelques semaines. L'enfant avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il avait à peine dû prendre cinq kilos. Chaque os était visible, chaque veine ressortait encore plus violemment sous la peau d'un vert cendreux. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie dans un tel état de dénutrition.

« Je te le promets. »

L'enfant acquiesça. A peine. Il aurait pu jurer que la lueur haineuse dans ses yeux s'était un peu éteinte, mais peut-être était-ce juste son espoir qui lui faisait voir des mirages.

 _Il avait fallu plus de temps que prévu à Silmalyn pour bricoler l'autodestruction, mais aucun des guerriers n'avaient questionné ses démarches, auxquelles ils ne comprenaient sans doute rien, et Selk'ym était trop occupé avec les autres aberrations pour se soucier de ses allées et venues._

 _Presque trois heures après leur arrivée, il était fin prêt. Il rejoignit la petite troupe dans l'entrée du complexe._

 _« J'ai programmé l'autodestruction pour dans dix minutes, il serait donc sage que nous allions tous sur la plate-forme pour qu'Iman'kan nous ramasse avec le_ Dart. _» déclara-t-il, faisant signe au guerrier dominant qui hocha la tête._

 _Selk'ym s'interposa immédiatement._

 _« C'est moi qui piloterait le_ Dart. _» siffla-t-il._

 _« C'est hors de question, dégénéré ! » grinça le guerrier._

 _L'hybride croisa les bras, inébranlable._

 _« J'ai appris à piloter précisément sur le_ Dart _qui est dans ce hangar et aucun de mes... semblables n'acceptera de se laisser embarquer dans un_ Dart _commandé par un_ wraith _dont ils ne savent rien. Ils ont confiance en moi, alors c'est moi qui piloterai et vous qui voyagerez dans la soute. »_

 _« Espèce de sa... » grinça l'alpha, mais Silmalyn le fit taire d'une pensée. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ce genre de palabres. Les niveaux souterrains du complexe étaient censés survivre à l'explosion, mais pas l'entrée dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement ni les niveaux supérieurs, dont la plate-forme d'envol. S'ils n'étaient pas loin d'ici là, ils seraient morts._

 _« Il reste sept minutes. Dépêchez-vous. » cracha-t-il à l'hybride qui confia une chose enveloppée dans sa cape à un autre mutant avant de partir en courant._

 _Deux minutes après, le guerrier en poste dehors leur signalait l'arrivée du_ Dart _, et les hybrides - pour la plupart pieds nus et à peine vêtus de vagues tuniques - partaient en courant se masser à une dizaine de mètres du complexe, grelottant dans le froid tranchant de la caverne._

 _Avec un sifflement défait, il les rejoignit en quelques enjambées rapides, et dans un éclair argenté, le_ Dart _les survola._

Selk'ym jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de contrôle. Il avait bien ramassé tout le monde. Il n'avait plus piloté depuis des années, mais le _Dart_ , comme un vieux chien reconnaissant, prenait docilement les contour du boyau de glace sans qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à faire d'autre que de mettre les gaz.

Le petit vaisseau jaillit de la grotte, s'élevant dans le ciel d'argent fondu de la planète pour y décrire une vaste courbe joyeuse, hirondelle de chair et de fer qui prend son envol après trop de temps loin du soleil. Il lâcha un peu sa prise sur les commandes. Il aimait cet engin. Une vieille machine, « empruntée » par son géniteur des siècles plus tôt et qui avait survécu, seule et la plupart du temps oubliée dans un hangar glacial, à des années-lumière de ce pourquoi elle avait été conçue : les combats spatiaux épiques et les raids éclair dans l'atmosphère des planètes. Étrangement, cet isolement semblait avoir aiguisé la conscience de l'appareil, qui plutôt que l'instinct basique de ses semblables, affichait les réactions attendues d'un croiseur ou d'une frégate, capables de certaines pensées et d'un minimum de réflexion sur leur environnement. Pour l'heure, le vaisseau pouvait bien se défouler en cabriolant dans le ciel, il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir vu son enfer personnel partir en fumée.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et enfin une alarme retentit, l'avertissant d'une incohérence sur les scanners. Avec un sourire vengeur, il vit un pan tout entier de la montagne sous laquelle était caché le complexe s'effondrer. Tirant sur le manche comme on tire sur les rênes d'un cheval fougueux, il stabilisa le vaisseau, prenant le temps de se gorger de la beauté brutale de cette destruction tant fantasmée.

Maintenant, il pouvait vraiment tourner la page. Cette géhenne et son seigneur n'étaient plus. Ce chapitre terrible de sa vie qu'il avait tenté de fuir tant d'années auparavant et auquel il n'avait jamais vraiment pu tourner le dos étaient définitivement clos. Il sourit. Les moines qui l'avaient accueilli lui avaient appris à faire la paix avec son esprit, et avec le monde. Ils lui avaient offert un refuge en marge de la société, en marge de la vie. Mais au final, il n'avait fait que fuir, que se cacher. Maintenant, il était vraiment en sécurité. Lui et tous ses semblables. Leur créateur n'était plus, et ils avaient une véritable chance d'être plus que de simples cobayes.

Fermement, Selk'ym fit obliquer le _Dart_ en direction de la Porte.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.


	23. Chapitre 22

Il y avait eu le retour sur Atlantis, le passage obligatoire et totalement inutile à l'infirmerie pour un examen complet, puis un interminable débriefing, et Milena avait dû user de tout son self-control pour ne pas aboyer sur Weir et Sheppard. Il lui avait encore fallu aller déposer tout son équipement, et laisser deux équipes rentrer - une tout à fait tranquillement et l'autre en urgence, un troupeau de bêtes furieuses aux fesses - avant de pouvoir enfin retraverser la Porte et retourner sur Oumana. Etrangement, le _wraith_ sur qui elle avait hurlé en exigeant d'être sur-le-champ conduite auprès de son fils, sembla plus impressionné que ne l'avaient été les marines d'Atlantis. Mais là n'était pas l'important, et de troufion en sergent, elle était remontée jusqu'à Zil'reyn, déjà harcelé par une Jin'shi pas moins inquiète qu'elle. Le commandant les avait rassurées de son mieux, ce qui semblait principalement consister à répéter avec force grondements et d'un ton exaspéré que Tom allait parfaitement bien, puis il leur avait finalement annoncé qu'une navette allait ramener leur fils sur la terre ferme. L'Irän était restée en arrière, discutant détails et circonstances, et elle était sortie, trop nerveuse pour vraiment rester en place. Elle attendait devant la « zone d'atterrissage » du village _wraith_ , les bras croisés, assassinant du regard le ciel désespérément vide, lorsqu'elle remarqua un alien qui l'observait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Quoi ?! » cracha-t-elle.

«Votre réaction dépasse ce que l'on pourrait raisonnablement attendre de vous dans une telle situation. »  
Elle n'avait même pas envie d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« C'est pour la larve que vous êtes là, n'est ce pas, capitaine Giacometti ? »

« Mêlez-vous de vos oignons ! »

Le _wraith_ ricana, s'interrompant brusquement alors qu'une petite créature un peu chancelante s'accrochait au bas de son manteau.

« Maît' ! Maît' ! » entonna le bébé d'un ton joyeux.

L'alien se pencha, le ramassant d'un geste ample pour le caler sur son épaule, et alors seulement elle l'identifia.

A nouveau, le _wraith_ pouffa.

« Oui, je suis bien Esal'kan, et oui, Aube a bien grandi. »

« Ne lisez pas dans mon esprit ! »

« Inutile, vous êtes transparente comme l'eau claire d'un lac, Milena Giacometti. »

Elle se renfrogna. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus énervant. Les _wraiths_ qui ne comprenaient rien aux humains, ou ceux qui les comprenaient trop bien.

« Que me voulez-vous au juste, Esal'kan ? »

« Rien, je suis simplement curieux. Cette larve n'est pas votre progéniture, et pourtant vous réagissez comme n'importe quelle humaine lorsqu'elle apprend que ses rejetons sont en danger. »

« Tom EST mon fils ! »

« Mais il n'est pas de votre sang. Quelle importance s'il meurt ? Il ne porte de toute manière, ni vos gènes, ni votre héritage. »

Serrant les poings, elle réprima son envie de cogner le _wraith_ qui caressait affectueusement le dos du bébé somnolant dans ses bras.

« Vous pouvez parler, avec Miel et Aube. »

« Ils ne sont pas ma progéniture, mais il est vrai que je tiens à eux. Miel est une excellente servante, et je serais peiné de la perdre après toutes les années passés à l'élever. Et même si Aube n'a pas encore faire grand-chose pour me satisfaire, il est plutôt prometteur. Après tout, son premier mot à été « maître »... Il serait stupide que je ne prenne pas soin de lui. » répondit le _wraith_ , flattant toujours l'enfant de la main.

Les jointures blanchies à force de serrer les poings, elle se força à se détourner de l'alien. Comment pouvait-il dire ça en tenant ce petit être innocent dans ses bras ? Comment pouvait-il ne voir en eux que des outils vivants, des animaux de compagnie sophistiqués ?

« Les humains s'attachent beaucoup à leur progéniture, ce que je peux comprendre et même respecter : vous portez si peu de petits, et ils sont si fragiles. Mais ces larves... Que comptez-vous en faire ? Pourquoi ? » poursuivit Esal'kan.

« Je ne compte rien en faire ! Ce sont des enfants. Ils ont besoin d'une famille, c'est tout ! »

« Non, ce sont des _wraiths_. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'une famille mais d'une ruche . »

« J'ai vu comment vous traitez vos enfants. Vous n'oseriez pas traiter Aube aussi mal, et pourtant, il n'est qu'un outil à vos yeux ! »

Le _wraith_ gronda, découvrant ses dents.

« Aube est humain. Il est fragile, sensible, et doux. Les _wraiths_ sont des _wraiths_. Nous n'élevons pas nos larves pour en faire des serviteurs, mais des seigneurs. La faiblesse est une tare ! »

« Faiblesse et gentillesse ne sont pas la même chose. Mais ça, vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre.» cracha-t-elle alors qu'un _Dart_ s'approchait en sifflant, rematérialisant une poignée de silhouettes sur la terre battue. Jin'shi jaillit à côté d'elle tel un diable de sa boîte.

Instantanément, Milena oublia le guerrier, sa colère et tout le reste.

Accroupi au-dessus des silhouettes évanouies dans l'herbe, elle vit son fils, égal à lui-même.

« Tom ! »

L'adolescent se releva d'un long mouvement souple, trop souple et trop fluide pour être humain.

« Milena, Jin'shi ? »

La guerrière n'osa pas bouger, ses jambes soudain traîtreusement tremblantes de soulagement, mais l'archéologue s'avança, gracile et élégante, soulevant le jeune _wraith_ comme s'il ne pesait rien pour le serrer contre elle, son immense abdomen pulsant de bonheur.

Tom émit un sorte de couinement étouffé, protestation inarticulée à l'étreinte de fer, et elle le reposa à terre, remettant en place d'un long doigt chitineux une mèche de cheveux échappée de son catogan avant de se retourner vers elle, l'air de dire « Tu viens ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » bafouilla-t-elle, s'approchant, trop fébrile pour faire quelque chose de cohérent de ses mains.

« J'ai fais s'écraser mon _Jumper_ sur le relais énergétique d'un vaisseau ennemi, ce qui l'a presque déchiré en deux ! »  
« Tu as quoi ?! » hurla-t-elle. Au grincement de dents d'Esal'kan qui observait toujours la scène, elle devina que l'Irän avait télépathiquement crié quelque chose de semblable.

« Il était de toute manière hors d'usage, et sinon, l' _Utopia_ aurait été détruite. »

« Tu étais dans un _Jumper_ et tu l'as fait se crasher ?! »

« Oui ! »

« Mais tu es suicidaire ou quoi ? »  
« Non ! Si je l'étais, je ne me serais pas éjecté dans le vide au dernier moment ! »

« Mais il n'y a pas de système d'évacuation à bord des _Jumpers_... »

« Non. »

« Alors comment ? »

« L'arrière n'était déjà plus là, alors j'ai juste shunté la porte du cockpit pour qu'elle s'ouvre. »

« Sans scaphandre ?! »

« Ben non, tu viens de le dire, il n'y en a pas à bord des _Jumpers_. »

« Tu t'es éjecté dans l'espace sans aucune protection ?! »

« Oui. »

« Je vais le tuer ! Où est ce foutu ingénieur de mes deux ? Léonard ! Léonaaaaard ! » éclata-t-elle, se retournant pour partir en quête du coupable.

La main de Jin'shi sur son épaule la coupa net dans son élan, la faisant presque tomber.

« Milena, mon amie, calme toi. Je partage ton inquiétude, mais avant d'agir, il nous faudrait avoir toutes les données. Tom, finis ton histoire. »

« Ok... Heu... Alors donc, je me suis éjecté, et j'ai hurlé dans l'Esprit pour que l'on vienne me chercher. Il faisait froid, et je suffoquais... »  
« C'est le vide spatial, c'est normal, crétin ! » siffla-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par l'Irän.

« Oui, et j'avais mal partout, mais j'ai continué à appeler... puis tout est devenu noir, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à bord de l' _Utopia_... et je ne voyais plus rien. »

« Comment ça, tu ne voyais plus rien ? »  
« Les capillaires sanguins de ses yeux ont explosé et l'ont rendu momentanément aveugle. » expliqua Jin'shi.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« Le soldat Berg me l'a expliqué, il y a longtemps. C'est un des effets du vide. » répondit sobrement l'artiste.

« Super... mais tu vas mieux, maintenant ? » poursuivit-elle en se retournant vers l'adolescent.

Tom fronça les sourcils, semblant inquiet.

« Milena, je régénère, tu te souviens ? »  
« Mais tu n'as rien ? »  
« Non, plus maintenant. Apparemment j'ai dû heurter un débris pendant que j'étais inconscient parce que j'ai eu le bassin et une jambe cassés, mais maintenant tout est guéri. »

« Le bassin ? Mais c'est grave ! »

« Chez les humains, oui, mais Silmalyn m'a examiné. Je vais bien... même s'il a reconnu que sans le vide spatial, je serais sans doute mort d'hémorragie. »

« Quoi ?! »  
« Ben, le débris devait être coupant, parce que j'ai eu les bras écorchés vifs, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la cuisse, et si le froid n'avait pas fait geler mon sang, je me serais sans doute mort d'hémorragie avant que mon corps ne puisse refermer les blessures. »

Si Jin'shi n'étais pas à côté d'elle, elle se serait sans doute effondrée, faute de support. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux.

« Milena. Maman. Je vais bien ! Regarde ! »

Tom lui serra la main avec douceur et elle parvint à se ressaisir un peu.

« Tu vas bien, tu me le promets ? »

« Oui, promis ! »

« Ok, ok, alors ça va... » acquiesça-t-elle, enlaçant l'adolescent sous le doux mais ferme encouragement de Jin'shi qui la guida, une main dans son dos.

Le sentir contre elle, chaud et bien vivant, lui fit l'effet de la première goulée d'air pour un noyé.

Elle soupira, sentant des tensions disparaître dans tout son corps.

Après un dernier câlin, ils étaient prêts à rentrer.

« Liu et Jiu ne sont pas rentrés avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle, remarquant pour la première fois l'absence des deux moitiés humaines de son fils.

« Non, ils ont été rapatriés il y a un bon moment. Ils n'ont rien eu à part quelques égratignures, et Drane a paraît-il menacé de lâcher la vieille Sama sur Zil'reyn s'ils ne rentraient pas très vite. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'évocation.

Ils allaient se mettre en route lorsqu'elle avisa le guerrier qui les observait toujours, Aube à présent endormi dans ses bras.

Elle fit signe à sa famille de l'attendre et se dirigea droit sur lui.

« Vous avez tort, Esal'kan. Je ne transmettrai pas mes gènes à mes fils, c'est vrai, mais ils seront toujours mes héritiers. Les dépositaires de tout ce que je saurai leur transmettre. Et ne dites plus jamais que mon fils est faible. Vous ne voudriez pas voir ce qu'une minuscule petite humaine comme moi peut faire quand on s'attaque à ses enfants... » grinça-t-elle, glaciale.

Elle allait repartir, mais le rire amusé du _wraith_ la retint.

« Je ne vous comprends pas, Milena Giacometti, mais je respecte votre courage. A moins que ce ne soit de la folie ? Le temps nous le dira. D'ici là, n'ayez crainte, je ne tiens pas à vous défier. Il y a longtemps que je sais à quel point les atlantes sont de redoutables adversaires, qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer. » déclara-t-il, inclinant la tête en signe de respect, ce qui la prit totalement de court.

Elle resta là, clignant bêtement des yeux pendant une seconde ou deux, et le _wraith_ pouffa une dernière fois avec indulgence.

« Je crois que votre... famille vous attend, capitaine Giacometti. » susurra-t-il en les désignant d'une griffe.

Elle acquiesça, les rejoignant.

« S'éjecter dans le vide ! Mais que va-t-on faire de toi ? » rouspéta-t-elle pour le principe alors qu'ils prenaient la route de leur maison.

 _Quand ils étaient revenus sur Oumana, Silmalyn avait installé les hybrides dans son laboratoire qui prenait la poussière depuis quelques temps._

 _Faire entrer les aberrations dans la bâtisse avait été une tâche impossible, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Drysse ne vienne, les rassurant et montrant l'exemple, venant docilement s'asseoir à sa place habituelle sur une des tables d'examen._

 _Il lui avait fallu toute l'aide de la mutante et de Selk'ym pour parvenir à examiner sommairement les hybrides clairement terrifiés par son laboratoire et sa présence, mais malgré la sobriété des examens - quelques palpations, des observations visuelles, et éventuellement un vague scanner - il pouvait les classer sans peine en trois catégories : les bons à recycler, ceux qui auraient une chance de vivre moyennant quelques interventions, et ceux en presque bonne santé, qui pourraient vivre sans intervention externe, à la manière de Drysse. Il soupira, les séparant en trois groupes._

 _« Voici mon verdict. Ceux qui sont à gauche sont au-delà de tout espoir, et mon avis serait de les ponctionner tant qu'ils peuvent encore l'être... Mais, je sais que les humains abhorrent l'idée de sacrifier les inutiles, et comme pour la plupart vous étiez humains, à un stade ou un autre, ils ne seront pas abattus... » La vague de colère qui avait enflé à ses mots disparut tout aussi vite._

 _Il espérait que ce non-sens lui permettrait de travailler plus facilement sur les autres cobayes._

 _« ...Mais je n'ai ni de temps, ni de ressources à gaspiller pour eux. Ce sera donc à vous, ou à qui voudra bien s'en occuper, de les prendre en charge jusqu'à leur mort. Pendant ce temps, je pourrai me consacrer au groupe du milieu, qui ne tardera pas à... les rejoindre si je ne m'occupe pas rapidement de leurs défaillances chroniques et autres. Enfin, le groupe de droite est composé des individus les plus... sains, si l'on puit dire au vu du travail. J'ai bon espoir, à défaut de pouvoir vous rendre votre état d'origine, de pouvoir vous stabiliser à présent que je dispose de toutes les recherches de votre créateur. »  
« Personne ne fera plus jamais d'expériences sur moi ! » s'offusqua un mâle du groupe central._

 _« La porte est là. Ne vous approchez pas des plans d'eau ou des champs, votre cadavre risquerait de les contaminer.» répliqua-t-il en désignant la sortie, glaçial._

 _Le silence retomba sur la pièce et le mâle ne bougea pas._

 _Selk'ym se racla la gorge._

 _« Ecoutez, Silmalyn n'est pas exactement... bienveillant, mais il a ordre de ne pas nuire à ses patients et de tout faire pour les guérir, et je l'ai vu travailler. Si quelqu'un peut défaire ce qui vous a été fait, c'est lui. »_

 _Silmalyn leva une arcade sourcilière, surpris des éloges du mutant._

 _« Pourquoi tu ne parles pas de toi, Selk'ym ? » demanda un mâle du groupe de droite.  
« Parce que moi, Otal, contrairement à vous, je suis né ainsi. J'ai toujours été hybride et n'ai aucun désir d'être autrement. »_

 _Le silence retomba, puis le dénommé Otal acquiesça, les bras croisés._

 _« Si tu as confiance en lui, et Drysse aussi, alors je le laisserai m'examiner. »_

 _« Moi aussi. »_

 _« Et moi. »_

 _Il ne put retenir un sourire. La moitié des mutants acceptait de devenir ses cobayes. C'était mieux que ce qu'il aurait parié._

 _Après avoir installé les plus faibles pour la nuit, Drysse emmena les autres vers la ferme._

 _Selk'ym restait en arrière, rôdant près de ses instruments._

 _« Que voulez-vous, hybride ? » demanda-t-il, mi-agacé, mi-curieux._

 _« Et le petit ? Vous ne l'avez mis dans aucun groupe. »_

 _« Ah, la larve. J'ai désinfecté ses plaies. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« Ce petit a eu de la chance, je suppose. Il est sévèrement dénutri, mais je ne doute pas que les bons soins des humains avec qui vous vivez auront vite fait de pallier à cet état. Pour le reste, il ne s'agit que de blessures superficielles. Il en gardera sans doutes des cicatrices, puisqu'il est bien trop jeune pour régénérer, mais en dehors de ça, il n'as subi aucune opération d'hybridation. Pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, votre créateur n'a fait que prélever des tissus sur lui. »_

 _« Donc il va bien ? »_

 _« Pour autant que le peut une larve mourant de faim, oui, mais cela n'est pas de mon domaine de compétence. »_

 _Selk'ym acquiesça, perdu dans ses pensées, sortant sans même sembler s'en apercevoir._

 _Il secoua la tête._

 _Les semaines à venir promettaient d'être intéressantes, mais il n'allait pas arriver à gérer les blessés de l'_ Utopia _et les hybrides en même temps. Il lui fallait des assistants plus compétents que des esclaves à peine capables de changer un bandage. Il était temps que ses pairs reviennent de leur séjour sur Atlantis._


	24. Chapitre 23

Milena avait cru que Zen'kan était en piteux état lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé, mais il n'en était de toute évidence rien. L'enfant _wraith_ qui se tenait devant elle, accroupi dans un coin de la cuisine, léchant avec soin ses mains qu'il trempait dans le bol de purée que Drysse lui avait donné, était clairement plus âgé que Zen'kan de quelques années, mais aussi en bien plus mauvaise santé.

« C'est qui ? » s'enquit Tom en s'accroupissant prudemment à deux bons mètres de lui.

« Selk'ym l'a ramené du... laboratoire.» murmura Drysse, les mains serrées sur la blouse qu'elle brodait.

« Quel labo... Oh ! » s'exclama le jeune _wraith_ , avisant l'air hanté de l'hybride.

Il se retourna vers l'enfant.

« C'est aussi un hybride ? Il n'en a pas l'air. »

Drysse déglutit, semblant essayer d'avaler une grosse boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

« Il n'a pas encore subi d'expériences majeures. Mon géniteur se servait aussi de cobayes _wraiths._ » répliqua Selk'ym en entrant, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Drysse qui se détendit.

« Pas d'expériences majeures ! Pauvre petit, il est dans un état ! » intervint la soldate, se retenant d'aller serrer l'enfant dans ses bras.

Elle avait assez d'expérience avec les _wraiths_ pour savoir qu'elle risquait davantage une morsure qu'autre chose.

« D'après Silmalyn, il n'a rien de grave, et a surtout besoin d'être bien nourri. » expliqua Selk'ym.

« Et lavé ! » répliqua Tom en fronçant le nez.

« Vous voulez un coup de main ? » proposa Milena.

Les deux hybrides échangèrent un regard.

« Bien volontiers, Milena Giacometti.» répondit Selk'ym avec un grand sourire.

« Je vais aussi vous aider.» ajouta Tom, arrachant un haussement de sourcil à l'hybride. « Je suis télépathe, pas vous. Ce sera plus facile de le rassurer et lui faire comprendre ce qu'on attend de lui. » poursuivit le jeune _wraith_ en s'approchant à croupetons.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Selk'ym s'approcha de l'enfant qui feula vaguement, visiblement guère désireux de laisser son bol, pourtant vide.

 _Récupérer les deux autres biologistes avait été étonnamment simple. Tant les atlantes que ses deux congénères avaient semblé pressés de s'exécuter. Moins de deux heures plus tard, il leur faisait donc faire le tour de l'infirmerie improvisée à bord du croiseur en leur donnant ses recommandations et diagnostics. En tant qu'individus, Silmalyn ne les aimait pas, mais il reconnaissait leurs compétences. L'équipage de l'_ Utopia _serait entre de bonnes mains, et lui pourrait se consacrer à ses recherches sur les hybrides. Et surtout, surtout, Delleb ne pourrait plus lui reprocher de n'avoir personne sous la main pour soigner les humains._

 _Satisfait, il s'autorisa un grondement de contentement avant de redescendre sur Oumana._

Cette maison était définitivement devenue une sorte d'auberge pleine de gens étranges. Encore heureux qu'il lui reste sa chambre ! Tom avait très généreusement offert la sienne à deux hybrides qui l'avaient prise avec reconnaissance, et lorsqu'elle avait objecté, il lui avait répondu qu'il passait clairement plus de temps à bord de l' _Utopia_ qu'à la ferme et qu'en attendant que cette dernière reprenne son vol, il se satisferait de partager avec son frère le matelas qu'elle avait posé à même le sol pour ce dernier, faute de berceau pour l'accueillir. Elle avait bien essayé de protester, mais en l'absence d'arguments pertinents, ç'avait été vain. De toute manière, Tom n'aurait jamais accepté que les pauvres hères que Selk'ym avait ramené soient traités autrement que le mieux possible, et pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait le décourager.

Il était donc largement minuit passée, et assise sur le bord de son lit, elle observait les deux formes endormies sous les couvertures, Zen'kan presque invisible sous la silhouette de son frère qui s'était enroulé autour de lui en un geste protecteur.

Etait-ce ainsi que les _wraiths_ dormaient sur les ruches ? Serrés les uns contre les autres dans un sommeil bienheureux ? Elle en doutait. Trop de compétition, trop de conflits internes. Mais sans doute était-ce ainsi que dormaient les Iräns. Elle eut une pensée pour son amie, toute seule dans sa grange aménagée. Les Iräns étaient des êtres sociaux, à l'esprit de ruche très développé. Jin'shi devait se sentir bien seule. Le plus silencieusement possible, Milena se leva, quittant la chambre, évitant soigneusement cette latte grinçante et sa sœur, la marche branlante, pour sortir dans la cour.

L'Irän lui ouvrit au bout d'un long moment, l'air ensommeillé.

«Que se passe-t-il, Milena ? » lui demanda-t-elle, effleurant sa joue de ses doigts.

« J'ai vu Zen'kan et Tom dormir ensemble et j'ai pensé à toi. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais tu ne te sens pas trop seule ? »

L'Irän eut cet étrange sourire de l'âme qu'elle avait apprit à lire dans ses grands yeux sombres.

« Souvent, mais c'est un bien maigre prix à payer pour être avec ma famille. »

« Mais tu es là, toute seule, alors qu'on est tous dans le corps de ferme. »

L'alien rit.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on fait plus de trois mètres et qu'on vit au milieu de petites créatures comme vous ! »

« Tu veux que je reste pour la nuit ? »

Jin'shi se figea, la détaillant, sondant son âme dans laquelle elle ne trouva que la sincérité de ses sentiments.

« Avec plaisir, mon amie. » accepta-t-elle, s'écartant joyeusement pour la laisser passer.

Elle allait refermer la grande porte de bois, lorsqu'elle se figea. Surprise de son mouvement, Milena se retourna, pour découvrir Tom qui s'approchait, torse nu, son frère calé dans ses bras.

« Hey ! Et nous ? » protesta-t-il gentiment, alors que l'Irän leur faisait signe d'entrer.

« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller... » baragouina Milena.

« Explique ça à Zen'kan, il m'a tiré les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je me lève pour qu'on aille voir où tu étais allée ! » ronchonna-t-il, posant le bambin qui grinça vaguement une protestation avant de partir résolument explorer les lieux, les ignorant royalement.

« Bon, puisque nous sommes tous là, si on retournait dormir ? Y en a qui travaille demain ! » suggéra la militaire en riant, cueillant un Zen'kan protestataire pour aller l'installer dans le nid de coussins de l'Irän.

 _Selk'ym n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait toujours rêvé de ce jour, mais maintenant qu'il y était : quoi ? Il n'avait jamais réussi à envisager la suite. Drysse dormait profondément dans son lit, le petit faisant de même dans le sien, et il les observait, enroulé dans une couverture dans le fauteuil d'osier de Drysse, son panier plein de fil et d'aiguilles à ses pieds. Quand il avait fui la première fois, il avait erré pendant des mois à la périphérie des villages humains qu'il croisait, trop terrifié pour s'en approcher, jusqu'à ce que, à moitié mort de faim et rongé de l'intérieur par des vers, il soit recueilli par les moines-guerriers du monastère d'Ulaïn. Les humains l'avaient soigné, nourri et abrité, avec une bienveillance paisible qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée nulle part. Il s'était remis, et lorsqu'ils lui avaient offert de rester parmi eux, il avait accepté. Il avait alors rasé son crâne et endossé la robe brune des novices, puis une décennie plus tard, celle – bordeaux - des frères. Durant deux décennies, il l'avait portée avec fierté, été comme hiver, durant les longues méditations, les exercices au combat au sabre ou à mains nues et les corvées du monastère. Il avait ainsi vécu entre les hauts murs trois fois dix années paisibles, hors du monde, mais jamais les rêves et les souvenirs ne l'avaient abandonnés. Alors il était revenu dans cette montagne qui l'avait vu naître, et avec la sagesse des frères d'Ulaïn pour le guider, et l'espoir de pouvoir changer le destin, il s'était fait tout petit devant son créateur, acceptant ses avanies et ses insultes dans l'espoir d'une opportunité de le détruire. Il avait patienté presque cinq ans, cinq années d'enfer durant lesquelles il l'avait vu réduire en charpie des dizaines de vies. dont celle de Drysse, d'Otal et de tant d'autres, se soumettant à ses expériences répugnantes et l'aidant dans sa sinistre tâche. Puis, il y avait eu la pluie de météorites qui avait momentanément annihilé les systèmes de complexe, et il avait tenté sa chance. Il avait entraîné quinze autres hybrides avec lui, et ils n'avaient été que deux à survivre. Leur mort le hanterait sans doute à jamais, mais ils avaient trouvé Oumana, et il avait été heureux. Il avait même pu dormir une nuit ou deux sans que les fantômes ne viennent le hanter. Puis Silmalyn était venu le chercher, et il avait dû replonger dans cet enfer. Enfer qui n'existait à présent plus, mais qu'allait-il advenir des hybrides ? Il ne doutait pas que le généticien serait ravi d'expérimenter sur eux jusqu'à trouver le moyen d'inverser le processus, mais il l'avait bien écouté, et ne se faisait aucune illusion : ils ne redeviendraient jamais humains. Alors qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Ils ne pourraient jamais retourner sur leurs mondes d'origines, retrouver leurs familles - si elles vivaient encore -, reprendre une existence normale. Il se retint de siffler de dépit. Drysse s'agita dans son sommeil, puis se redressa._

 _« Je t'ai réveillée, pardon.» murmura-t-il, se levant pour l'inciter à se recoucher._

 _« Et toi, tu ne dors pas. » répliqua-t-elle avec douceur, lui saisissant la main pour le forcer à s'asseoir au coin du lit._

 _Il acquiesça._

 _« Tu t'inquiètes encore pour tout le monde ? »_

 _Il hocha encore en la tête, fixant un nœud du parquet._

 _« Selk'ym, regarde-moi. » murmura-t-elle, le forçant à la regarder._

 _Fixer son visage défiguré, et pourtant si plein de bonté et de générosité, était douloureux pour lui._

 _Il se força néanmoins à obéir._

 _« Selk'ym. Si nous sommes aujourd'hui en vie et libres, c'est uniquement grâce à toi. Tu devrais être fier et heureux. Et ne me dis pas que tu aurais pu éviter que nos vies soient gâchées. Tu as fait de ton mieux, et bien plus que personne n'en a jamais attendu de toi. »_

 _Il se retint de lui dire que personne n'avait jamais rien attendu de lui parce qu'il était hybride, parce qu'il n'était rien. C'était mesquin, insultant pour elle aussi, et surtout faux._

 _« Grâce à toi, ce cauchemar est fini et même si nous ne survivrons pas tous, au moins aurons-nous tous revu le ciel et senti le soleil une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les Ancêtres. »_

 _Entendre ce défaitisme, cette résignation dans la voix de Drysse lui donnait envie de frapper quelqu'un, n'importe qui, juste pour partager cette souffrance qui lui déchirait les entrailles._

 _« Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Maintenant c'est au temps de faire son œuvre, et à chacun de choisir son destin. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

 _« Maintenant nous sommes libres. De rester tels que nous sommes aujourd'hui, de laisser Silmalyn chercher une solution, d'aller en chercher une par nous-mêmes. Certes, cela signifie la mort pour certains, mais tu ne peux pas nous forcer à choisir, Selk'ym. »_

 _« Donc, je ne dois plus m'occuper du sort de personne, c'est ça, Drysse ? » coassa-t-il._

 _« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu dois respecter nos choix. »_

 _Il soupira._

 _« Je suis devenu inutile. Je devrais être content.» murmura-t-il cynique._

 _Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire maternel un peu tordu._

 _«Tu as une bonne vue, pourtant, parfois, tu es bien aveugle. »_

 _Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre et elle fit un petit signe du menton en direction du lit voisin. De son lit._

 _Il le détailla sans comprendre, observant la petite silhouette endormie._

 _« Il va avoir besoin d'une famille. » nota-t-elle._

 _Il se retourna, un peu confus.  
« Mais je pensais que... Tu as déjà eu des enfants, et comme _il _te les a pris... » bafouilla-t-il._

 _Elle sourit tristement, les yeux brillant d'une peine qui ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais._

 _« Selk'ym, aucun enfant ne remplacera jamais les miens. Ils sont morts, et ni toi, ni moi, ni ce petit ne pourront jamais rien y changer. Et je ne peux pas élever un enfant. Pas maintenant. Grâce à ce_ wraith _et à ses recherches, j'ai une chance de redevenir un peu moins... monstrueuse. De pouvoir me retrouver un peu. Mais je ne suis pas naïve. Faire de moi une hybride a été la pire des tortures, le défaire ne sera pas moins rude. Ce petit a besoin de quelqu'un qui soit là pour lui. De quelqu'un de fort et de fiable qui ne le laissera jamais tomber. Je ne peux pas être cette personne. »_

 _Serrant les mâchoires, il chercha ses mots._

 _« Moi non plus. J'ai fui. Deux fois ! »_

 _Elle sourit, lui serrant la main avec douceur._

 _« Je ne t'ai pas connu avant ton premier retour, mais je suis certain que le Selk'ym qui est revenu n'est pas le même que celui qui a fui trente ans plus tôt. Et parce que je l'ai vu de mes yeux, je le sais, celui que tu es aujourd'hui n'est pas le même que celui qui m'a emmenée loin de ce maudit laboratoire il y a deux ans. Regarde-toi. De nous tous, tu dois être celui qui hait le plus les_ wraiths _, et pourtant, tu t'es allié à eux sans hésiter pour aller libérer nos semblables, pour mettre fin à ces horreurs. Tu as laissé le généticien t'examiner sous toutes les coutures et faire d'innombrables prélèvements juste pour moi, alors que tu avais juré que plus personne ne te toucherait jamais plus. Pour que j'aie une chance. Que veux-tu faire de ce petit ? Le donner à des_ wraiths _pour qu'ils en fassent une créature cruelle et sans cœur, comme eux ? Ou lui montrer un autre exemple, comme le fait Milena? »_

 _Il fixa longtemps l'enfant, caressant distraitement la main de la femme._

 _« Il n'a même pas de nom... » finit-il par murmurer._

 _« Alors nomme-le. » répondit Drysse avec un sourire lumineux tout se recouchant._

 _« Pourquoi moi ? »_

 _« Parce qu'un père nomme son fils. » répondit-elle, fermant les yeux._

 _Il resta immobile, écoutant la respiration de la femme qu'il aimait - à nouveau profondément endormie -, fixant cette petite créature dont il ne connaissait presque rien, et qu'il avait pourtant recherché dans les coursives froides avec la peur au ventre._

Parce qu'un père nomme son fils.

 _Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. En avait-il le droit ? Avait-il le choix ?_

 _Le craquement discret de l'escalier lui signala que quelqu'un passait. Il reconnut la démarche de Milena, suivie quelques instants plus tard par celle, presque inaudible, du jeune_ wraith _qu'elle avait adopté. Par la fenêtre, il vit la femme rejoindre la grange qu'occupait Jin'shi, bientôt suivie par ses deux enfants. Il sourit. Si ces quatre-là pouvaient être une famille, pourquoi pas eux ? Créés par le même monstre, partageant les mêmes origines et le même sang. Ils partageaient plus que l'Irän, la Terrienne et les deux fils de Silla._

 _Mais Drysse avait raison. Son fils avait besoin d'un nom._


	25. Chapitre 24

**La publication de mardi sera un peu spéciale, puisque se sera un nouveau chapitre à l'histoire "le chant des wraiths" que je n'avais originellement pas l'intention de poursuivre... mais visiblement je n'avais pas encore tout dit sur Sabur.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Zil'reyn avait fait du bon travail, et après une tournée triomphale sur les différents bâtiments de la flotte, Delleb n'avait eu qu'à jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux rapports pour voir que son commandant avait les choses parfaitement en main.

Les atlantes étaient rentrés sains et saufs, leurs relations diplomatiques étaient intactes, l' _Utopia_ et son équipage recevaient les meilleurs soins, Silmalyn avait ramené de la Déesse savait où une dizaine d'hybrides, la première tourelle de protection sur Grinna entamait sa phase de test, un nouveau quartier allait être construit pour accueillir les humains qui ne cessaient d'arriver chaque jours à Estain, et deux nouvelles frégates avaient reçu des éléments lanthiens leur permettant de surpasser les vaisseaux de leurs catégories. Il y avait même une petite note lui signalant que Trel'kan avait obtenu une permission et se trouvait actuellement en compagnie de la Terrienne Amanda Strauss.

Elle aurait presque pu ne pas être là, et tout aurait été pareil. Avec curiosité, Delleb examina les sentiments que cela éveillait en elle. Une pointe de déception et de jalousie, et un sursaut d'excitation. C'était désagréable de se savoir dispensable, mais en même temps, c'était exaltant de ne pas être prisonnière de son rôle et de ses responsabilités. Savoir que d'autres pouvaient endosser la charge était... rassurant, apaisant et pourtant ô combien enivrant.

Autant elle n'avait une confiance toute relative en Jû'reyn et en les autres commandants de Silla, autant elle savait que Zil'reyn agirait toujours dans l'intérêt du plus grand nombre.

Savoir qu'elle pouvait déléguer le cœur tranquille la ramena à d'autres considérations. Comme les pièces d'un puzzle mystérieux, elle contempla les différents éléments qui s'étalaient devant elle. Elle était sûre qu'il devait y avoir un moyen de les agencer ensemble en un tout cohérent, mais elle ignorait encore comment.

Il y avait ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti par l'intermédiaire de Trel'kan, ce que la Reine-sans-nom lui avait révélé sur leurs origines, et ce qu'elle entrevoyait de leur propre nature au travers de ces _wraiths_ qui se liaient aux humains, révélant des facettes impensables. Il y avait ces mutilés et ces déviants qui faisaient un travail admirable, et ces _wraiths_ parfaitement sains qui se montraient incompétents et incapables de s'adapter. Autant de pièces qu'elle tournait et retournait sans parvenir à les faire s'emboîter.

Leur société devait changer, ou ils allaient disparaître, c'était indéniable. Mais pour devenir quoi ?

La Reine-sans-nom lui avait dit qu'autrefois, il existait des alphas femelles, et que « reine » n'était finalement rien d'autre qu'un titre jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mutent afin de devenir toutes-puissantes.

Rosanna Gady lui avait un jour dit qu'il était normal que les mâles s'entre-déchirent et finissent par trouver du réconfort auprès d'humaines, puisqu'ils n'avaient que peu de chances de jamais devenir reproducteur. Il y avait le traqueur, Trel'kan, et aussi ce guerrier qui élevait sa servante et le fils de cette dernière avec un soin bien trop humain. Et Zil'reyn, qui lui avait dit qu'il ne désirait pas simplement s'accoupler avec elle, mais la voir heureuse. Autant de preuves que cet attachement ridicule que les humains développaient entre eux pouvait aussi atteindre les siens. Pourtant, sans cet amour risible, jamais Zil'reyn ne l'aurait suivie. Sans lui, elle aurait été seule et perdue. Sans doute morte depuis longtemps. L'idée lui fit courir un frisson glacé dans le dos.

La Reine-sans-nom lui avait dit qu'autrefois, ils vivaient en clans, subdivisés en nids. Que les filles restaient souvent auprès de leur mère, avec leurs mâles, et que tout le monde participait à la grandeur du clan. Que les enfants étaient élevés et chéris, et pas relégués dans un coin comme des obstacles encombrants jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient grands.

Elle lui avait dit qu'autrefois, tous honoraient la Grande Mère et que, mâle ou femelle, c'étaient les capacités de chacun qui déterminaient son rôle, et non un choix arbitraire arrêté avant même sa naissance.

En un sens, ils faisaient un peu pareillement, ici. Ils avaient des pilotes et des scientifiques qui avaient endossé le rôle de gardes et de soldats, des guerriers qui aidaient dans les laboratoires, et même elle, une reine qui n'en était plus une.

Des larves humaines étaient déjà nées Ouman'shii. De petits humains qui apprendraient à voir en eux d'immortels protecteurs et pas des prédateurs. Grâce à Milena Giacometti, des larves _wraiths_ apprenaient à voir en les humains de précieux compagnons et pas simplement de la nourriture. Non pas qu'elle soit totalement convaincue du bien-fondé d'une telle promiscuité, mais il était certain que, pour que cette utopie perdure, il faudrait plus de _wraiths_ qui voient en les humains d'utiles compagnons méritant d'être protégés et pas du simple gibier. Et même s'il y aurait toujours des individus un peu déviants pour le penser à l'âge adulte, ce ne serait qu'en élevant une nouvelle génération de _wraiths_ ainsi qu'ils cimenteraient cette nouvelle voie.

Cela signifiait la fin des pouponnières et des larves ne servant qu'à récurer les conduits. Il faudrait aussi des femelles, plus qu'il n'y en avait eu depuis des millénaires, pour que cette mortelle compétition entre mâles diminue sans que les mélanges contre-nature entre humains et _wraiths_ ne deviennent la norme.

Elle renifla. Le calcul était vite fait. Elle était la seule femelle actuellement vivante et disposée à de tels changements, et donc la seule à pouvoir pour l'heure engendrer cette nouvelle génération. Ça, elle le savait déjà. Mais elle avait vu par les yeux de Trel'kan et cela lui avait ouvert des horizons inédits qu'elle désirait explorer, mais avec qui les expérimenter ? Un humain ? Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons.

Un reproducteur ? Elle avait sacrifié tous les siens, et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait de toute manière eu l'ouverture d'esprit pour ne serait-ce que comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. D'un autre côté, imaginer les accouplements pour autre chose que la fécondation, c'était très... humain comme raisonnement. Révolutionnaire, absurde, contre-nature ! Mais ça semblait si agréable, si excitant !

Et puis, la larve de Milena Giacometti n'avait même pas deux décennies et pourtant, elle savait couramment lire trois langues, en parler et écrire deux, pilotait le fleuron de leur flotte et avait avec succès assuré le rôle de second sur ledit vaisseau. Alors que ses semblables ne parlaient encore que le _wraith_ et ne savaient ni lire ni écrire, lui pouvait déjà effectuer la plupart des tâches demandées à un adulte de plus d'un siècle. Si comme le sous-entendait Rosanna Gady, ils gâchaient le potentiel de leurs petits, cela signifiait qu'en à peine deux décennies, pour peu qu'ils prennent le temps de les élever avec autant de soin que les humains le faisaient avec leur progéniture, ils auraient une génération entière de nouveaux exécutants à disposition. Deux décennies avant qu'une couvée ne soit opérationnelle. Certes, les petits allaient demander l'investissement de nombreux adultes, et les portées ne pourraient être de fait aussi grandes, mais au lieu de prendre un siècle à maturer, ils ne prendraient qu'un cinquième de ce temps. Et donc, au final, en appliquant cette politique reproductive, les Ouman'shii pourraient être aussi fertiles que n'importe quelle ruche. Plus si elle n'était pas la seule à engendrer cette nouvelle génération.

Restait à trouver les mâles adéquats pour la tâche.

Elle n'avait pas envie de fats imbus d'eux-mêmes, et puisque les futures larves devraient vivre aux côtés des humains, il serait prudent d'écarter les mâles les plus impulsifs et les plus agressifs, qui risquaient de transmettre leur caractère à leur descendance.

« Excusez-moi, Delleb. Validez-vous le rapport ? »

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Zil'reyn qui la fixait, l'air interrogateur, tout comme Jû'reyn et les officiers de la ruche, attendant son approbation.

« Quel rapport ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu perplexe.

« Celui de la situation générale en votre absence, grande Régente.» insista Zil'reyn.

« Ah ! Oui, il est parfait ! » répondit-elle, bon seigneur, arrachant un frémissement de contentement à l'assemblée qui retourna à sa tâche. Seul son commandant continua à l'observer, l'air préoccupé.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Zil'reyn ? »

« Vous sembliez soucieuse, ma r... Delleb. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Inutile de lui demander conseil, le _wraith_ était absolument ignorant du sujet, elle en était certaine... mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être ce qu'il lui fallait. Il n'était pas reproducteur, mais non par manque de prédispositions, juste par sa décision unilatérale, et il lui avait déjà fait part de sa volonté d'être autre chose pour elle qu'un simple fournisseur de semence.

Elle sourit largement. Problème résolu !  
« Oui, Zil'reyn. Vous allez m'être utile... très utile... »

 _Vert de honte, il s'était réveillé étalé sur le sol frais des quartiers royaux désertés depuis la mort de Silla, Azur accroupie à son chevet, l'air terriblement inquiète sous le gros bandage qui lui entourait la tête._

 _« Monseigneur, ça va ? Vous avez besoin d'un don ? »_

 _« Non, ça va aller. Que s'est-il passé ? » gronda-t-il, s'asseyant, groggy._

 _La servante baissa le nez._

 _«Vas-y Azur. » grinça-t-il._

 _Pourquoi se flageller ainsi ? Il savait très bien ce qui s'était passé._

 _« Vous discutiez avec Sa Majesté Delleb, et vous vous êtes soudain effondré, Monseigneur. »_

 _Oh oui, il s'était effondré. Pour être précis, il s'était évanoui. Comme une faible humaine trop à l'étroit dans son corset. Il avait tourné de l'œil, comme un fragile humain. Et une fois encore, s'il se ridiculisait ainsi, c'était à cause de Delleb. Mais par toutes les reines, il était quoi ? Une pauvre petite chose en sucre ou un commandant de ruche millénaire ? Une pauvre petite chose en sucre, au vu des récents événements._

 _Avec un grondement mauvais, il se releva, laissant Azur remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements._

 _« Maître ? »_

 _Il baissa les yeux sur le regard suppliant de sa servante._

 _« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

 _Elle opina du chef avant de s'incliner bien bas._

 _« Je viens de recevoir une promotion... je suppose... »_


	26. Chapitre 25

_Le créateur des hybrides avait soigneusement et méticuleusement notés toutes ses observations, études, expériences et opérations. Il lui avait fallut un moment pour trouver le dossier de Drysse, imatriculé sujet U87-B15, mais une fois qu'il l'avait lu, il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour mettre au point un protocole médical._

 _Tout d'abord, extraire les organes de remplaçement et les préparer en en modifiant le génome pour limiter le risque de rejets. Dans le même temps, soumettre sa patiente à un cocktail d'injection visant à préparer son corps aux greffes. Ensuite procéder au retrait des organes mutants et à l'implantation des remplaçants, et poursuivre avec une thérapie génique visant à convenablement mêler les différents ADN présents dans le corps de sa patiente afin de la stabiliser. Une fois cette première phase terminée, une longue série d'injection visant à retirer progessivement les caractéristiques wraiths de son génome s'ensuivrait. Au final, il espérait parvenir à la rendre aussi stable et saine que Selk'ym. Pour les caractéristiques wraiths visibles qui resteraient, il pourrait peut-être les corriger avec quelques procédures cosmétiques._

 _Il avait donc été cherché sa patiente et Selk'ym, pour éviter de désagréable conséquences pour lui en cas d'échec-ce qui n'était pas totalement à exclure-, et leur avait expliqué en long et en large la procédure comme le lui avaient appris les médecins d'Atlantis. Drysse avait accepté sous le regard et les injonctions inquiètes des autres mutants, et il avait mis autant de monde que possible à la porte de son laboratoire, sédatant les autres pour avoir la paix pendant qu'elle s'installait sur la table d'opération._

Selk'ym devait bien avouer une chose, accepter la responsabilité du petit wraith avait des vertus. L'enfant pour qui il n'avait toujours pas de nom, requérait toute son attention, d'autant plus que Zen'kan avait finalement découvert qu'il avait un « rival » pour l'attention des adultes, et que depuis, il ne cessait de littéralement essayer de le tuer. Et même si Zen'kan avait la moitié de l'âge de son aîné et était plus petit, il était en pleine forme, et avait l'avantage de connaître le terrain. Sans compter que lui venait d'une couvée de guerrier conçu pour leur férocité et leur force et son fils- comment pouvait-il avoir accepté si vite ce concept?- avait été conçu pour être un scientifique, sans doute choisit par son géniteur pour le remplaçer à son côté comme assistant.

La première fois que les deux larves s'était rencontrée, Zen'kan s'était jeté sur lui, et lui avait presque crevé un oeil à coup de griffes. La seconde, Zen'kan, aussi vicieux qu'un Juguu et plus discret qu'un Alzerin s'était glissé dans leur chambre dans laquelle le petit se reposait et Selk'ym avait été alerté par les hurlement de douleur de son fils. Cette fois-là, il avait cassé deux dents à Zen'kan en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Il redoutait la réaction de Milena, mais Jin'shi l'avait rassuré tout en emmenant le petit monstre qu'elle tenait depuis enfermé à double tour chez elle. Petit monstre qui s'était tout de même échappé une fois de plus, mais sans plus de dégâts cette fois, son frère l'ayant intercepté alors qu'il grattait à la porte de la ferme.

Panser les blessures du petit, lui donner régulièrement à manger et veiller sur lui l'occupait suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse pas se permettre de penser sans arrêt à Drysse, inconsciente entre les mains du généticien wraith.

Il avait fallut presque trente heures d'opération à Silmalyn pour achever la première partie de son plan. Lorsque le scientifique l'avait laissé entrer dans son laboratoire, Selk'ym avait tenté d'ignorer le corps déjà froid à la cage thoracique béante de l'homme qui avait servi de donneur à Drysse. Il était mort de bien moins atroce manière que son destin ne l'aurait laissé présager et avait permis de sauver Drysse, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal pour lui ?

Plutôt que méditer sur ses émotions, Selk'ym se tourna vers Drysse, toujours inconsciente sur la table d'opération, un genre de filet tendiniteux tendus sur son corps nu.

« Pourquoi l'avoir restreinte ? » grinça-t-il à l'adresse du scientifique qui nettoyait ses instruments un peu plus loin.

« Ce n'est pas une contention, mais un filet chauffant, imbécile. Son organisme a été beaucoup solicité, je serais très frustré que tout ce travail soit perdu parcequ'elle meurt d'hypothermie. » répliqua le wraith sans lever les yeux de ses scalpels.

Selk'ym s'approcha, une boule au ventre. Même si rationnellement, il savait que c'était pour le bien de Drysse, que cette fois c'était pour l'aider, pour la soigner, la voir ainsi, inconsciente, la longue ligne de l'inscision thoracique ressortant violemment sur sa peau pâle, lui soulevait toujours autant le coeur.

Il n'osa pas la toucher.

« Comment vas-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il plutôt.

« Elle est en vie. »

« Mais comment vas-t-elle ? »

Silmalyn interrompit sa tâche, le fixant quelques instants avant de reprendre son nettoyage.

« Si votre question est vas-t-elle survivre, la réponse est oui. Si la question est vas-t-elle aller mieux, je pense que oui mais je ne puis le garantir. Au moins maintenant tout ses organes vitaux sont-ils d'origine humaine. D'autres questions ? »

Selk'ym hocha négativement la tête.

« Elle a besoin de repos, moi aussi et je suis affamé, alors si vous voulez vous rendre utile, allez me chercher quelques donneurs ou une proie. Sinon, sortez de mon laboratoire. » exigea le scientifique.

Il obtempéra en silence, fermant la porte après un dernier regard à la silhouette de Drysse.

 _Delleb et ses idées délirantes ! Comment était-il censé se concentrer et gérer l'immense enbouillamini qu'était leur quotidien après son annonce ? Et il avait fallut qu'elle lui dise ça quelques heures à peine avant qu'une coalition de reine ayant miraculeusement réussi à mettre leurs inimitié de côté ne vienne les menacer. Mauvaise journée._

 _Aboyant des ordres, Zil'reyn se précipita sur le pont principal de la ruche, où il retrouva Delleb qui avait accourut aussi vite que lui. Il se détendit un peu. Pas le temps de se poser des questions métaphysique. Les situations de crise de ce genre, il connaissait et même si s'était toujours stressant, s'était aussi familier et donc rassurant._

 _A peine eut-il rejoint la console principale, que lui céda promptement l'officier de faction, qu'un responsable des communications annonçait un signal vidéo entrant._

 _Delleb prit le temps de s'installer dans le fauteuil à haut dossier, un serviteur lissant prestement les pans de son manteau, puis d'une pensée elle ordonna l'ouverture d'un canal._

 _L'air absolument indifférente à tout ce qui pourrait se passer, Delleb attendit que le commandant apparut à l'écran parle._

 _Ce dernier semblait quand à lui attendre qu'elle ne l'inonde d'injure. Face à son silence, il ouvrit finalement la bouche._

 _« Au nom du grand conseil des reines,votre association de dégénérés et de traîtres a été jugé sacrilège et vous, Delleb, fille de Keluna, hérésiarque à l'origine de cette abomination êtes condamné à l'annihilation totale. Vos sbires seront massacrés jusqu'au dernier et vous allez être executée, votre nom proscrit, et votre souvenir effacé. » déclama-t-il pompeusement._

 _Un froid glacé s'abattit sur la pièce alors que tous se tournaient vers la régente impassaible._

 _Si les reines s'étaient alliée pour les anéantir, ils n'avaient aucune chance._

 _Delleb qui durant toute l'annonce avait fixé un point imaginaire sur un mur, daigna enfin regarder l'écran._

 _« Le grand conseil m'as désignée hérésiarque ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi aucun point de la procédure n'as-t-il été respecté ? Je n'ai pas été conviée au conseil, et seul une reine peut annoncer et exécuter la sentance d'une autre reine. »_

 _« Vous n'êtes plus reine, de votre propre aveux, régente Delleb. Même un esclave de bas rang a le droit de vous exécuter.» répliqua le commandant ennemi._

 _Zil'reyn grinça des dents, mais Delleb ne broncha pas._

 _« Voilà qui est intéressant. Je suppose donc que vos vaisseaux ici présent sont là pour procéder à cette extermination ? » demanda-t-elle tranquillement._

 _« C'est exact. Rendez-vous et au moins mourrez vous dans l'honneur. »_

 _Il y eut un bref silence, puis le rire de Delleb emplit la pièce._

 _« Il n'y a aucun honneur à se rendre lâchement ! Attaquez nous, et vous verrez ce qu'est le véritable esprit guerrier des wraiths. Je vais vous faire une faveur, commandant. Rappelez-vous qui je suis : Delleb sans peur, la conquérante, vainqueur de la flotte d'Albertus d'Andromède. Celle qui par deux fois a convaincu des hordes de braves guerriers de la suivre dans un combat semblant perdu d'avance. Je suis sortie victorieuse de mon premier combat contre un des plus redoutable flotte Lanthienne qui aie jamais parcourus le ciel et j'avais moins de puissance de frappe qu'aujourd'hui._

 _A votre avis, quelle sera l'issue du second ? » demanda-t-elle, avec le ton d'un seigneur patient qui explique une notion fondamentale à un esclave idiot._

 _Avec satisfaction, Zil'reyn vit l'autre commandant se décomposer quelque peu, jetant de pas si discret coup d'oeil à quelqu'un hors champ._

 _La sentence de mort n'était peut-être pas si inéluctable qu'il voulait le leur faire croire._

 _Il y eut encore quelques secondes de silence, puis l'écran changea, afficheant à présent une reine aux cheveux carmins assise dans son trône._

 _« Yghan'shi. Encore en vie ? » demanda Delleb goguenarde._

 _« Oui, et j'ai toujours un trône moi. » répliqua l'interessée._

 _Zil'reyn se détendit d'avantage. Si elles se permettaient de s'insulter sur des détails mesquins, la situation n'était pas si déséspérée._

 _Il se concentra sur le plan tactique affiché sur sa console, faisant se déployer les vaisseaux déjà là, tentant d'anticiper les mouvements ennemis._

 _Deux fréagates et un croiseur supplémentaires devraient les rejoindre bientôt, et d'autre vaisseaux étaient aussi en route. L'Utopia aurait été un outil précieux, mais ils avaient tout de même leur chance._

 _Les deux reines avaient fini de s'échanger des amabilités, et tout les vaisseaux avaient leurs ordres. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la négociation, ou plutôt la mise en pièce méthodique de la fragile coalition par Delleb. L'antique souveraine était tout sauf naïve, et si elle n'appréçiait guère les ragots, elle n'en avait jamais négligé l'utilité. De quelques mots bien sentis, de quelques insinuation, elle eut tôt fait de jeter le doute dans l'esprit de sa rivale, qui interrompit bientôt le contact, pour aller demander des explications à ses deux alliées._

 _A peine l'écran redevenu noir, Delleb ordonna une attaque générale sur le flanc gauche de la coalition, défendu par la petite ruche d'Olugane, reine aux grands appétits et au petit territoire._

 _La lutte ne dura pas bien longtemps, et avant-même que tout leurs vaisseaux n'aient bougés, c'était fini._

 _« Ouvrez un canal à destination d'Yghan'shi. » ordonna-t-elle ensuite._

 _La reine ennemie reparu, les traits déformé de colère._

 _« Ma chère soeur, je pense que nous en avons fini. J'ai réglé ton problème de territoire et je suis persuadée que Itasha n'est plus si pressée de nous attaquer. Elle a toujours eu tant de mal à renouveler et entretenir sa flotte... » susurra Delleb, triomphante._

 _Yghan'shi gronda une menaçe sourde._

 _« Mais si ta rancoeur est telle que tu ne peux t'empêcher de nous attaquer, je serais ravie de te montrer l'hospitalité Ouman'shii. »ajouta-t-elle, mesquine._

 _« Patience, Delleb, Patience. Bien assez tôt, toutes nos soeurs se rendront compte de ta folie, et tourneront leurs foudres vers toi et ta répugnante expérience. »_

 _« Ne trainez pas trop ou la faim vous aura toutes tuée avant ! » lança la régente, alors que la communication était rompue._

 _Ils avaient gagné, au moins un sursis. Delleb sourit et Zil'reyn lui rendit un rictus non moins cruel. Qu'elle était belle, féroce et inébranlable, sa reine, sa souveraine et à présent, sa compagne, puisqu'elle en avait décidé ainsi._


	27. Chapitre 26

Drysse avait repris conscience au bout de quatre jours. Sel'kym s'était inquiété. Beaucoup. Si un des cobayes de son géniteur ne reprenait pas conscience dans les heures suivant l'opération, c'était généralement signe qu'il allait mourir. Silmalyn lui avait alors expliqué - sans grande patience - que c'était normal, car il l'avait puissamment sédatée et que, contrairement à son géniteur qui ne voulait que voir le résultat de ses expériences le plus vite possible, il voulait plutôt voir le résultat sur le long terme, et que dans ce but, il n'avait pas administré de dose massive d'enzyme afin de ne pas choquer encore plus son organisme déjà bien épuisé.

Mais Selk'ym s'était quand même fait du souci pour elle au point d'en perdre le sommeil. Au moins, au cours d'une de ses longues insomnies avait-il finalement trouvé un nom pour l'enfant qu'il avait recueilli. Rorkalym. Un nom _wraith_ , mais un beau nom. Il avait envisagé d'autre noms, des noms humains. Mais l'enfant était _wraith_ , et l'élever autrement ne voulait pas dire le priver de tout héritage culturel. Littéralement, Rorkalym voulait dire quelque chose comme « précieux joyau de la science ». Le genre de nom qu'aurait pu porter un grand scientifique. Mais c'était aussi un pied de nez au destin choisi à l'origine pour cet enfant. Il ne serait pas un cobaye comme lui, une simple expérience réussie. Il était et serait toujours infiniment plus !

Il lui avait trouvé un nom, et Drysse s'était finalement réveillée, saine et sauve dans le cocon vivant qui la maintenait au chaud. Elle avait passé une semaine de plus dans le laboratoire du _wraith_ avant que ce dernier ne l'autorise à rentrer à la ferme, venant tout de même lui rendre une visite quotidienne pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et lui faire les diverses injections nécessaires à son traitement. Si le résultat des opérations chirurgicales ne sautait pas aux yeux, Selk'ym ne tarda pas à voir les premiers effets de la génothérapie. La peau cendreuse de Drysse redevint plus colorée, la sous-teinte verte un peu moins présente tandis que ses yeux différents - l'un bleu, l'autre or, l'un fendu, l'autre à la pupille ronde - s'harmonisaient en un regard presque humain, deux pupilles parfaitement rondes dans un iris d'or sombre piqueté de bleu profond. Des yeux sublimes dans lesquels, pour la première fois, il voyait briller une réelle foi en l'avenir.

Drysse à peine rentrée à la ferme, le généticien s'attaqua à son second patient d'importance : Otal.

Il se souciait de l'homme, et des autres, mais s'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, ils n'étaient pas sa priorité. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de mener le service mortuaire pour la femme-tronc dont personne ne savait le nom, pour l'un des _wraiths_ mutilés et pour Tia lorsque leurs défaillances physiques les tuèrent. Le fait qu'il fasse ériger un bûcher et qu'il célèbre les rites d'Ulaïn aussi pour le _wraith_ souleva de nombreuses objections, les plus véhéments opposants étant les autres hybrides, mais il refusa de faire autrement. Soit toutes les victimes de leur créateur étaient honorées et reconnues dans leurs souffrances, soit personne ne l'était. Et si quelqu'un voulait s'y opposer, il aurait affaire à lui !

Il reçut néanmoins le soutien inconditionnel de Drysse, Jin'shi, Tom et de quelques autres, qui lui donnèrent bien plus de courage qu'il ne l'aurait avoué.

Dix jours après l'arrivée de Rorkalym, que Zen'kan tentait toujours de tuer à la moindre occasion - ce qui le désespérait et l'avait poussé à envisager un déménagement dans une humble maison des nouveaux quartiers d'Estain -, Amanda Strauss, telle une envoyée des Ancêtres, était arrivée, un sourire heureux sur un visage bronzé, à la recherche de Milena. Elle avait prit le temps de discuter avec lui, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait loupé durant son séjour en solitaire sur l'équateur, et il lui avait résumé les derniers événements, s'appesantissant un peu plus que nécessaire sur ses propres problèmes.

« Mais... vous les avez présentés en terrain neutre ? » demanda la soldate.

« Pardon ? »

« Zen'kan et Rorkalym, vous les avez présentés en terrain neutre ? Je veux dire, c'est comme ça qu'on fait avec les chats... »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, soudain très rouge, et Selk'ym se demanda ce qui pouvait être mal prit dans ce qu'elle venait de dire.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que cette méthode appliquées aux chats pourrait marcher avec des larves _wraiths_ ? »

« Heu... ben... Comment dire... Sans vouloir être insultante ni rien... les _wraiths_ me font beaucoup penser à des chats... territoriaux... ils n'aiment pas montrer qu'ils tiennent à « leur humain » mais gare à qui essaie de le leur piquer... Et aussi ce côté glorieusement dédaigneux. Enfin bref... je me disais que comme Zen'kan est là depuis quelques mois, il a eu le temps de considérer la ferme comme son territoire, mais si vous les faites se rencontrer dans un endroit que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaît, peut-être que ça se passera mieux, non ? » expliqua prudemment la guerrière.

Il médita quelques instants sur sa proposition.

« Cela pourrait en effet marcher. Je vais en parler au capitaine Giacometti quand elle reviendra. Merci, Amanda Strauss. »

« De rien. Et désolée de vous avoir dérangé pour rien, puisque le capitaine n'est pas là. »

« Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue ici. »

Une fois de plus la soldate rougit sous son bronzage, s'éloignant avec de grands gestes du bras.

« Merci, Selk'ym. A bientôt ! »

« A bientôt, lieutenant Strauss. »

Lorsque Milena rentra ce soir là, malgré l'heure tardive, il lui fit part de la suggestion de la Terrienne, et elle approuva totalement le projet, déléguant l'introduction à Tom et à Jin'shi, Atlantis lui ayant prévu une mission de plusieurs jours dès le lendemain.

De bon matin, il emmena donc un Rorkalym somnolent jusqu'au bord d'un champ fraîchement labouré, le tronc d'un grand arbre mort fournissant tant quelques abris aux deux larves qu'un banc improvisé pour lui et Tom, qui s'était notablement habillé de sa veste de cuir, à laquelle il avait ajouté une paire de gants de cuir épais qu'il devina empruntée à un technicien. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'adolescent s'était montré plus prévoyant que lui, qui aurait dû pourtant penser à quelques protections, au vu de l'obsession pour les morsures de Zen'kan, d'ailleurs occupé vainement à tenter de ronger la carapace protégeant les bras de Jin'shi, qui le tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de se ruer vicieusement sur Rorkalym.

Une fois installés à une bonne dizaine de mètres d'écart, ils relâchèrent chacun leur petit respectif. Zen'kan se rua en avant, grondant et sifflant sa colère avant de se figer en réalisant qu'il ne savait rien de l'endroit où il se trouvait et que, seul dans le pré, il était bien exposé.

Hésitant entre son envie d'attaquer son adversaire et son instinct qui lui disait de se cacher, le petit _wraith_ trépigna un peu, puis avec un couinement piteux, courut se réfugier dans une anfractuosité sous le tronc, ombre parmi les ombres, seules deux pupilles iridescentes trahissant sa présence.

Rorkalym, d'abord terrifié par celui qui était devenu son cauchemar, leva ensuite le nez, jetant un regard inquiet alentour à la recherche de la cause de la fuite de son terrible adversaire, puis ne voyant rien, le petit hésita, lançant un regard plein d'interrogation à Selk'ym avant de s'asseoir par terre, semblant décider que l'attente était la meilleure solution. Attente qui dura juste le temps qu'il remarque une chenille grimpant à un brin d'herbe, qui le mena à une fleur, dont l'observation lui fit remarquer une brindille à la forme intéressante pour son jeune esprit. De là, il oublia toutes ses craintes et ses préoccupations, explorant les alentours avec toute la curiosité dévorante d'un enfant ne connaissant rien du monde. L'arbre mort se révéla être une fabuleuse source de découverte, abritant une faune et une flore prospères, du mille-pattes au champignon en passant par un Zen'kan méfiant et profondément vexé d'avoir été si vite oublié de son ennemi. Outrage cependant insuffisant pour le convaincre de sortir de sa cachette, mais qui le fit siffler comme une bouilloire, ce qui attira l'attention de Rorkalym, qui après quelques hésitations, vint s'accroupir à deux bons mètres de sa cachette, l'observant avec curiosité. Selk'ym pouvait presque voir les petits rouages tourner dans sa tête, alors qu'il réalisait que son terrifiant ennemi n'osait pas sortir dans un pré sans danger.

La scène se poursuivit pendant quelques minutes puis Tom, qui s'était tenu jusque-là tranquille, se leva, s'éloignant un peu avant de revenir avec une grosse branche de la taille de son avant-bras à la main. Branche qu'il posa à côté de Rorkalym avec un grand sourire conspirateur avant de venir se rasseoir à côté de lui.

Selk'ym l'interrogea du menton, et le jeune _wraith_ se contenta d'un feulement amusé avant de lui faire signe d'observer. Bientôt, de petits couinements d'envie se mirent à jaillir de sous le tronc et au regard qu'échangèrent Jin'shi et Tom, il devina un échange télépathique.

La scène se répéta encore deux fois, puis Tom se pencha, pour que son frère puisse le voir.

« Désolé, Zen, si tu veux le bâton, tu vas devoir sortir le chercher... ou demander à quelqu'un d'autre de te le donner. Je ne bougerai pas, même si tu essaies de m'y forcer. Non, Jin'shi non plus. »

C'était donc ça que l'adolescent avait prévu ! Selk'ym se retourna vers Rorkalym, qui un peu perplexe avait suivi l'échange mi-télépathique, mi-parlé entre les deux frères. Le silence retomba, puis l'enfant sursauta, laissant un petit couinement lui échapper avant de se reprendre et de feuler un avertissement.

« Zen'kan a essayé de le dominer télépathiquement pour le forcer à lui amener le bâton. » expliqua Tom.

« Ça n'a pas marché ? »

« Non, il semblerait que Rory a plus de punch que Zen dans l'Esprit. »

« Rory ? » s'étonna l'hybride.

« Heu... je ne devrais pas ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

« Non, c'est juste que venant d'un _wraith_ , un surnom, c'est surprenant. »

« Je m'appelle Tom... » souligna l'intéressé.

Il lui accorda le fait d'un geste de la tête.

Jin'shi leur fit signe qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« Ah ! Zen'kan essaie la gentillesse pour le convaincre. » expliqua Tom.

Rorkalym, qui avait visiblement parfaitement compris ce que son semblable attendait de lui, ramassa la branche, avant de la reposer d'un air décidé.

Un couinement frustré vint du dessous du tronc, auquel Rorkalym répondit en se relevant, ramassant la branche qu'il serra contre lui avant de faire mine de s'éloigner.

Le couinement s'interrompit dans un suraigu outré, et l'enfant s'arrêta, jetant un étrange regard à Zen'kan.

« Je crois qu'ils sont en bonne voie... ils « négocient » un cessez-le-feu. » murmura Tom.

« Pour un bout de bois ? »

« Zen'kan vendrait le monde pour un bout de bois ! »

« C'est juste. » approuva-t-il.

Les deux petits semblèrent trouver un terrain d'entente, car Rorkalym traîna la branche jusqu'à un petit mètre à peine de la cachette de Zen'kan avant de se reculer, tandis que ce dernier jaillissait, saisissant son trophée tant convoité avant de prestement retourner à l'abri.

Zen'kan occupé à ronger, Rorkalym reprit son exploration du tronc et une demi-heure plus tard, ils décidèrent que cette première rencontre avait assez duré. Ils retenteraient le lendemain.

Lorsque Milena revint de sa mission cinq jours plus tard, de gros cernes sous les yeux et un bras en écharpe, ils avaient bien progressé, au point que même s'il n'aurait pas encore osé laisser les deux petits seuls sans surveillance, il ne craignait plus pour la vie de son fils à chaque fois que Zen'kan se trouvait dans la maison. Et, ô miracle, le matin même, ils étaient parvenus pour la première fois à les faire manger les deux en même temps sans aucune bagarre !

Drysse était en bonne voie de guérison, Rorkalym était en sécurité, et il se sentait un peu plus léger chaque jour. La vie était belle !


	28. Chapitre 27

_Se redressant, Tom retira ses lunettes de protection, posant avec précaution le fer à souder._

 _« Ubris, tu peux tester le circuit. »_

 _« Compris. Circuit opérationnel à dix pourcent... vingt pourcent... cinquante pourcent... soixante pourcent... Début d'une surcharge... j'arrête le test. »_

 _« Tu as détecté d'où venait la surcharge ? »_

 _« Oui, Tom. Elle vient de quelque part entre le relais deux-cent treize, et le deux-cent quatorze. »_

 _« C'est où ça ?»_

 _« Je vais te montrer .» répondit l'hologramme, une flèche bleue se matérialisant un peu plus loin dans le couloir._

 _Ramassant ses outils, Tom se mit en route avec un grognement._

 _« La charge n'est-elle pas trop encombrante ? » demanda l'hologramme qui le suivait pas à pas._

 _«_ _Ç_ _a va, mais je ne vois pas devant moi. Peux-tu me prévenir s'il y a un obstacle ? »_

 _« Entendu, Tom. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Attention, un panneau technique est ouvert à deux mètres douze centimètres selon un angle de cinquante-deux degrés anti-horaire. »_

 _« Merci pour la précision, Ubris. » soupira-t-il._

 _L'intelligence artificielle avait fait des progrès pour simuler le vivant, mais il y avait encore de la marge d'amélioration._

 _« Je puis être d'avantage précise, si tu le désires. »_

 _« Non, ça ira merci. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien vouloir dire cinquante-deux degrés. » maugréa-t-il, rajustant la bonbonne de gaz du fer._

 _Un quadrant bleuté apparut au-dessus de lui, là où il pouvait le voir._

 _« Voici un angle de cinquante-deux degrés. » indiqua l'hologramme._

 _« Ubris, je m'en fous. Contente-toi de me guider ! »_

 _« Ordre compris, toutes mes excuses, Tom. Tu devrais corriger ta trajectoire de deux degrés horaire. »_

 _« Ubris ! Je ne comprends pas. Je vais à gauche ou à droite ? Et de combien ? Un peu, beaucoup ? » s'agaça-t-il, s'arrêtant avant de foncer dans quelque chose._

 _« Je ne comprends pas cette échelle de valeur, les indications sont trop floues. » s'excusa l'hologramme qui le suivait toujours._

 _« Bon, je suis trop à gauche ou trop à droite ? »_

 _« Selon quel repère ? »_

 _« Quel repère ? Tu te fiches de moi, Ubris ?! C'est toi qui m'as dit de corriger ma trajectoire.»_

 _« Donc, selon ton ancienne trajectoire ? » demanda-t-elle, affichant un air confus._

 _« Oui, Ubris ! Oui ! »_

 _« Alors tu es trop à gauche. »_

 _« A droite toute alors. C'est pourtant pas si dur, non ? » ronchonna-t-il en se remettant prudemment en marche._

 _Ubris ne répondit pas, le laissant tâtonner du pied jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le panneau de contrôle du relais deux-cent treize._

 _Deux heures à examiner de l'électronique et dix panneaux démontés plus tard, il avait enfin trouvé la zone à problème. Une section de câblage à moitié cramé par un court-circuit des systèmes de survie voisins. Quelqu'un avait déjà réparé lesdits systèmes, mais n'avait de toute évidence pas pensé à s'inquiéter pour les câbles noircis à la gaine à moitié fondue._

 _Sur les indications d'Ubris, il retira la section abîmée, la remplaçant par une nouvelle longueur tirée de la lourde bobine qu'il transportait, en plus du fer à souder et de divers autres outils et cristaux de rechange._

 _« Ça devrait tenir. Ubris, tu testes ? »_

 _« Entendu. Dix pourcent... vingt pourcent... »_

 _« Ubris, dis-moi juste si ça marche ou pas. » gronda-t-il, fatiguée et un brin grincheux._

 _L'hologramme acquiesça, se tut quelques secondes, puis lui confirma que le circuit était à nouveau parfaitement opérationnel._

 _« Bon, c'est quoi le prochain truc à réparer ? » soupira-t-il, regardant avec découragement le couloir dont les murs ou le plafond vomissaient câblages et installations techniques tous les quelques mètres._

 _« Des cristaux à remplacer dans le répétiteur qui se trouve derrière la plaque oblongue à six mètres sur la droite. Mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul, Léonard requiert ma présence. »_

 _Il acquiesça, puis tiqua._

 _« Attends, tu es un programme. Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois, maintenant que tu n'es plus confinée à ta console ? »_

 _« Je surveille et diagnostique en effet l'intégralité des systèmes connectés de l'_ Utopia _, mais je ne peux afficher mon interface de communication qu'à un endroit à la fois. » expliqua Ubris avant de disparaître dans un scintillement._

 _Levant les bras en signe de dépit, le jeune_ wraith _grommela, avant de ramasser une fois de plus son barda pour aller s'attaquer au répétiteur défectueux._

 _Deux heures de plus et trois électrisations plus tard, il décida qu'il en avait assez fait pour l'instant et qu'il était plus que temps d'une pause._

 _Il n'avait pas faim, ni besoin de manger, mais la perspective d'un thé et de quelques biscuits réconfortants l'emmenèrent jusqu'au mess, désert en dehors de Tranche qui, juché sur une échelle, remplaçait les éclairages abîmés par l'attaque. L'homme manqua de tomber de son perchoir en l'apercevant, et après s'être rattrapé de la plus comique des manières s'empressa d'en descendre pour venir le saluer bien bas._

 _« Monseigneur, je suis à votre service. »_

 _Tom soupira._

 _« Tranche, redressez-vous, pas de ça avec moi. »_

 _« Pardon, monseigneur. » bafouilla l'homme en se redressant un peu, sans toutefois relever la tête._

 _Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour le reprendre encore une fois._

 _« Il y a du thé ? » demanda-t-il plutôt._

 _« Oui, dans la bouilloire sur la table là-bas. »_

 _« Merci, Tranche. »_

 _L'homme sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, sans doute qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le remercier, mais il le fit taire d'un sifflement d'avertissement, tout en allant se servir._

 _A côté du samovar et des tasses, une corbeille de fruits et une assiette de biscottes attendaient les ouvriers affamés. Après avoir rempli sa tasse presque à ras-bord, et sucré l'infusion d'une grosse cuillère de miel, Tom attrapa un biscuit. Il allait en prendre un deuxième puis se rappela que d'autres allaient en tirer plus que du réconfort et, reposant le second gâteau, sortit avec son butin pour aller s'installer dans une salle déserte dont le hublot donnait sur les montagnes entourant la vallée dans laquelle ils s'étaient posés pour réparer._

 _Son en-cas terminé, il fit un crochet au réfectoire pour y ramener la vaisselle sale, ignorant Tranche qui une fois de plus dégringola de son échelle pour s'incliner, puis suivant les indications de Léonard, il partit aider Salilymn et quelques autres à réparer les brèches dans la coque._

 _Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures, et il travaillait à la lumière de rares projecteurs, faisant bon usage de sa vision nocturne de prédateur depuis trop longtemps, lorsqu'un coup sec sur la corde à laquelle il était suspendu le surprit. Éteignant_ _le fer à souder, il releva une fois de plus ses lunettes, se penchant pour voir qui le réclamait._

 _Liu, une tache de cambouis sur la joue, qui secouait le cordage comme si elle essayait de sonner une cloche._

 _« Tu es au courant que ce que j'ai là, c'est une torche de soudure et que c'est dangereux ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Tu es au courant que ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle ? » répliqua-t-elle._

 _« Ce n'est pas une raison pour me secouer comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

 _« Que tu descendes de là. Tu es le dernier à travailler. »_

 _Il jeta un regard à la ronde. En effet sur la dizaine de_ wraiths _qui, telles des tiques sur un chien, parcourait la coque quelques heures plus tôt, il était le seul encore accroché sur le flanc du vaisseau._

 _« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive. Tu peux arrêter de secouer la corde. » grommela-t-il, éteignant l'instrument de soudure._

 _Son amie s'exécuta, l'attendant dans une posture exagérément impatiente, tapant du pied avec une moue réprobatrice._

 _« Je sais que tu prends ton rôle de second très au sérieux, mais c'est pas une raison pour te tuer à la tâche. » le sermonna-t-elle._

 _« Je ne fais que ma part du travail. »_

 _« Et moi, je suis une princesse ! » répliqua-t-elle, lui arrachant presque la moitié de ses outils des mains avant de prendre le chemin de la soute._

 _Sous la stricte surveillance de Liu, il déposa ses affaires, avant de se faire presque jeter dans les douches avec une tenue de rechange qui ne puât pas l'huile de moteur. Il était tard, et la salle d'eau était déserte, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Il aurait ainsi toute l'eau chaude rien que pour lui... ou pas, constata-t-il avec un étrange mélange de perplexité et de résignation alors que Liu entrait dans la vaste pièce, ses cheveux relevés en un gros chignon brouillon._

 _Il avait déjà retiré ses chaussures, la veste de son uniforme et la fine tunique qu'il portait en dessous, et ne sachant trop comment réagir, attendit de voir ce que son amie allait faire. Se déshabiller pour accrocher ses vêtement sales à une patère, en l'occurrence._

 _« Tu es au courant que je suis là ? » finit-il par demander._

 _« Oui, pourquoi ? »_

 _« Tu es bientôt nue... »_

 _« Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? » demanda-t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux._

 _« Non, je ne faisais que le signaler. » répondit-il en débouclant la ceinture à pochettes qu'il portait._

 _« Tu le signales aussi à mon frère ? »_

 _Pourquoi semblait-elle chercher la confrontation ? Mystère._

 _« Non, mais contrairement à toi, ton frère est un mâle comme moi.»_

 _« Ouahhh, on devrait te décerner la médaille de l'observation ! » s'exclama Liu, agitant les bras d'une manière théâtrale, plus vêtue que de sa tunique qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse à présent qu'elle n'était plus coincée dans son pantalon._

 _Quand elle était comme ça, inutile de discuter. Résigné, il retira son pantalon et l'accrocha à côté de ses autres habits. Il considéra un instant l'option de garder son caleçon pour sa douche, puis avisant Liu qui, aussi nue qu'un ver, se glissait sous un jet d'eau brûlant, le retira, le jetant d'un mouvement négligent du pied sur un banc._

 _Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort. Il prenait souvent sa douche en compagnie de Jiu et d'autres mâles de l'équipage. Si être nu et voir nues d'autres personnes ne le dérangeait pas, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit différent avec elle sous prétexte que quelques-uns de ses organes étaient différents._

 _Et puis... Il avait étudié l'anatomie humaine sur Atlantis, et cela faisait longtemps que Milena ne se gênait plus pour se promener en sous-vêtements devant lui, mais en dehors de ça, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'observer le corps d'une femelle sans vêtements._

 _« La vue te plaît ? »_

 _« Hein, quoi ? »_

 _Au sourire goguenard de son amie qui se déhancha un peu tout en se savonnant, il comprit._

 _« Je n'ai jamais vu de femelle nue. C'est intéressant. »_

 _Se plantant les mains sur les hanches, elle le fusilla du regard._

 _« Intéressant ! Je me douche, NUE avec toi, et tu trouves ça_ intéressant _! Tu sais ce que certains seraient prêts à faire pour être à ta place ?! »_

 _Fronçant les arcades sourcilières, il tenta de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait faux. Il lui fallut quelques trop longues secondes de réflexion._

 _Levant les mains en un signe apaisant, il contourna précautionneusement son amie._

 _« Attends, tu pensais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'ordre... sexuel entre nous ? »_

 _« Oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas ! Sombre crétin ! » s'agaça-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus._

 _« Liu... Je te l'ai déjà dit... tu es mon amie, mon_ hysthar _et je t'aime de mon cœur, mais pas comme ça... vraiment pas ! »_

 _« Comment, alors ? » grinça-t-elle, semblant soudain au bord des larmes._

 _Ce qu'elle pouvait être compliquée parfois._

 _« Comme tu aimes ton frère, je suppose. »_

 _Essuyant l'eau qui lui ruisselait sur le visage - à moins que se ne soit quelques larmes - elle le dépassa, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de se sécher à la va-vite et d'enfiler son pyjama, encore à moitié trempée._

 _« Tom, tu es un idiot ! »_

 _Lorsque la porte se referma, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple qu'avec Jiu ? Avec Jiu, tout était toujours simple. Il était conciliant, discret et certes trouillard, mais au moins ses peurs étaient claires et compréhensibles, et de moins en moins encombrantes d'ailleurs._

 _Il finit de se laver, se rhabilla, puis avisant l'uniforme que son amie avait abandonné dans sa fuite, le ramassa, prenant le temps de secouer et à peu près plier les vêtements avant de les empiler proprement sur son bras._

 _Il découvrit rapidement que si Jiu dormait paisiblement et seul dans la cabine qu'il partageait avec sa sœur et dans laquelle il déposa les habits, au bruit lourd d'un objet qui s'écrase contre la porte, Liu s'était enfermée dans sa cabine à lui._

 _« Liu, ouvre-moi. »_

 _« Vas te faire voir ! »_

 _« Tu es dans ma cabine... »_

 _« T'as qu'à en prendre une autre, il y en a plein de vides ! »_

 _« C'est ma cabine. »_

 _« Laisse-moi tranquille. »  
« Non. Si tu avais vraiment voulu être tranquille, tu serais allée t'enfermer dans une autre cabine. Là tu es dans la mienne. Ça veut dire que tu veux me parler. »_

 _« Vas te faire foutre ! »_

 _Il haussa une arcade sourcilière. Amanda Strauss n'avait pas eu qu'une bonne influence sur elle._

 _« Soit. » grinça-t-il, faisant demi-tour avec l'intention d'aller se chercher une tasse de thé avant de se remettre au travail._

 _Il était presque au bout du couloir lorsque le chuintement de la porte retentit._

 _« Attends, ne pars pas... » supplia Liu d'une petite voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas._

 _Il se retourna._

 _« Tu me laisses rentrer dans_ ma _chambre? »_

 _Elle opina._

 _Il la retrouva blottie sur une des banquettes, les draps serrés contre elle comme s'il faisait très froid._

 _Avec un soupir, il s'assit sur son lit._

 _« Tu veux qu'on parle ? »_

 _« Oui. Non. Je sais pas... »_

 _Le silence retomba et il largua ses propres habits sales au pied de son matelas._

 _«Je suis si laide ? »_

 _« Liu... non, tu n'es pas laide. Mais les humains, c'est pas mon truc. Tu comprends ? »_

 _« Comment tu le sais, tu as jamais vu de femelle_ wraith _à part... Non, ne me dis pas que Delleb... ?! » demanda-t-elle, incrédule._

 _« Quoi ? Non. Delleb ? Vraiment ? Je suis pas le commandant ! »_

 _« Mais alors comment ? »_

 _Il se sentit verdir, ce qui n'avait aucun sens._

 _« Ben, des humains, j'en vois toute la journée. Des hommes, des femmes, des jeunes, des vieux, des petits, des grands, des maigres, des gros. J'en vois toute la journée, et je suis capable de discerner ceux qui sont... physiquement plaisants ou pas, mais ça ne m'attire pas... Je veux dire... je sais que tu es très belle, que tu as de très beaux cheveux et que ton corps à des proportions presque parfaites, ou que Azur est sans doute un peu trop maigre pour être vraiment belle malgré ses yeux hors du commun, mais honnêtement, je m'en fiche. J'apprécie ou pas les humains pour qui ils sont, pas pour ce dont ils ont l'air. Tu comprends ? »_

 _Elle acquiesça, visiblement tant chagrinée que soulagée. Le silence retomba, un peu moins oppressant._

 _« Mais attends. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne parles que des humains. Ça veut dire que les_ wraiths _... ? »_

 _Et voilà, il verdissait à nouveau. Histoire de se donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir, il s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit._

 _« Oui, peut-être, je sais pas. »_

 _« Mais si c'est pas Delleb... c'est que des mâles... »_

 _« Et ? » demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir._

 _« Mâle, mâle... c'est pas trop fait pour s'emboîter normalement... » marmonna-t-elle en faisant un drôle de geste des mains._

 _« Chez les humains peut-être, mais tu es au courant que les femelles_ wraiths _sont rares ? Certains mâles s'accouplent avec des humaines, d'autres se trouvent des partenaires parmi leurs frères... »_

 _« Leurs frères ?! Mais c'est dégueu ! »_

 _« Liu, frère n'as pas la même signification chez les wraiths et les humains... » soupira-t-il._

 _« N'empêche que c'est dégueu. »_

 _« Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question... Avant de fuir à bord du_ Dart _de Markus, je n'avais jamais rencontré d'autres_ wraiths _que mes frères de sang. Je veux dire, nous avions tous la même mère : Silla. Du gardien du couvain à mon maître, tous sont nés de la même génitrice que moi. C'est normal. »_

 _« Mais dégueu ! »_

 _« C'est bon, Liu, j'ai compris. » gronda-t-il, un peu lassé de son insistance._

 _« Mais attends, ça veut dire que tu fantasmes sur, genre... Markus ? »_

 _« Non, Liu. Je ne fantasme pas sur Markus, ni sur Léonard, ni sur Filymn avant que tu ne poses la question. »_

 _Il sentit le sourire réjoui de son amie sans même la regarder._

 _« Sur qui alors ? »_

 _« Si tu veux tout savoir, sur personne. »_

 _« Personne ? Vraiment ? »_

 _« Oui. Contrairement à toi, je ne ressens pas le besoin impérieux de m'accoupler ! » cracha-t-il, franchement agacé par le tour que prenait la discussion._

 _Instantanément, il sut qu'il avait gaffé, mais il n'avait plus envie de marcher sur des œufs pour ménager la sensibilité exacerbée de Liu._

 _« Tu viens de me traiter de putain ?! »_

 _« Non, tu l'as fait toute seule. » siffla-t-il, mauvais._

 _Liu se releva, secouant la tête avec dégoût._

 _« Oh, je vois. Monsieur est trop bien pour faire des choses avec moi. Monsieur est d'une espèce supérieure. Il est au-dessus de ce genre de choses ! » cracha-t-elle, hors d'elle._

 _Il allait lui dire qu'effectivement, vu comme il était plus mature qu'elle, oui, il allait finir par considérer qu'il était d'une espèce supérieure, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jiu ébouriffé et aux yeux à moitié collés de sommeil._

 _« Vous pourriez arrêter de crier ? Vous allez réveiller tout le monde... » demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet malgré la fatigue._

 _« Mais je m'en fiche ! Ce sale... ce petit... ce... Il m'as traité de putain ! De putain, Jiu ! » s'offusqua sa sœur._

 _« Non, tu l'as fait toute seule, Liu. Tom n'a fait qu'énoncer des faits. Contrairement à toi qui a déjà eu plusieurs petits copains et quelques expériences, il est aussi ignorant du sujet que moi, même si ce ne doit pas être pour les mêmes raisons. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » cracha-t-elle, furibonde._

 _« Vous criez et les cloisons ne sont pas si épaisses... » nota-t-il d'un ton las._

 _« Bon, tu veux quoi ? Qu'on s'en aille ? » grinça Tom lui aussi trop énervé pour laisser tomber si facilement._

 _« Non, que vous fassiez la paix. Je déteste vous voir ainsi... »_

 _Le jeune homme s'approcha d'eux, le regard suppliant._

 _« Liu, je sais que tu laisserais tout tomber dans la seconde pour aider Tom s'il le fallait, comme tu le ferais avec moi. Tom, je sais que tu tiens à Liu plus qu'à toi-même et que tu serais prêt à tout pour elle.» déclara-t-il avec un sérieux absolu._

 _Le jeune_ wraith _se radoucit. Son ami avait raison._

 _« Et je ferais de même pour toi » ajouta-t-il._

 _Jiu lui adressa un doux sourire._

 _« Je sais » répondit-il, invitant d'une main sa sœur à descendre de son perchoir, et de l'autre l'invitant à se lever._

 _Jiu était plus petit qu'eux d'une bonne tête, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se tenir droit devant eux, terriblement sérieux._

 _« Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer. Maintenant ! Parce qu'on est une famille. Parce qu'être_ hysthar _, c'est pas que partager de l'énergie et les bons moments. C'est aussi être là pour l'autre quand ça ne va pas. Vous comprenez ? »_

 _Il acquiesça, mais Liu, les yeux humides, releva le menton en un geste de défi._

 _« C'est lui qui ne veut pas de moi. » déclara-t-elle avec un geste théâtral dans sa direction._

 _Il allait lui expliquer une fois encore ses sentiments, mais un bruit sec le coupa net, alors que Liu, l'air choqué, fixait son frère, une main sur sa joue cramoisie._

 _« Tu m'as giflée ?! »_

 _« C'est ce que Drane aurait fait à ma place. » répondit presque calmement l'adolescent d'une voix qui tremblait à peine._

 _« Mais pourquoi ?! »  
« Parce que ce que tu fais là, c'est mal. Papa et maman nous ont mieux éduqué que ça. Ils nous ont toujours appris qu'on ne peut pas exiger d'un autre plus qu'il ne peut et ne veut nous donner, même si nous, on est prêt à donner davantage. »_

 _« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Papa et maman nous parlaient de transactions commerciales et d'alliances marchandes ! »_

 _Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas, serrant la mâchoire pour contrôler ses propres émotions avant de poursuivre._

 _« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Toi et moi, on est les_ hysthars _de Tom. Très bien. Jin'shi nous a appris ce que ça voulait dire. Le respect, la patience et la bonté, on maîtrise, pas de problème. Mais c'est pas parce que toi tu es amoureuse de Tom que tu peux exiger qu'il le soit de toi. »_

 _Liu rougit jusqu'aux racines._

 _« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! »_

 _« Et moi, je suis un prince ! » répliqua son frère, inconscient d'avoir l'exact même ton et les exactes mêmes paroles que sa sœur quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! » répéta Liu._

 _Le sens des mots le frappa enfin._

 _« Tu es amoureuse de moi ?! Mais je suis un_ wraith _! » demanda-t-il choqué._

 _« Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! Et qu'est-ce que ça change que tu sois un_ wraith _? » marmonna-t-elle, cramoisie._

 _«_ Wraith _, humain. Humain,_ wraith _? » demanda-t-il, gesticulant pour les désigner à tour de rôle._

 _« Et ? T'es bien foutu, t'es gentil, et tu sens bon. » répliqua Liu, bougonne._

 _Jiu claqua des mains, satisfait._

 _« Donc tu le reconnais ! »_

 _« Non ! »  
« Si ! Et si on allait tous dormir maintenant ? » _

_« Non ! »_

 _« Parfait ! Donc on enterre la hache de guerre, on met les matelas par terre, et on se fait un nid de coussins ? » poursuivit son frère avec un sourire trop enthousiaste._

 _Instinctivement, il chercha le regard de son amie. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent en une communication muette qui dépassait la télépathie._

 _Avec un rictus vaincu, il opina de concert avec Liu. Jiu était peut-être le plus petit, le moins fort et le plus peureux d'entre eux, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était démuni et sans ressources._


	29. Chapitre 28

_Le temps était une chose bien élastique. Certains jours semblaient être des années, d'autres filaient plus vite que les secondes. Les quatre derniers mois faisaient partie de ces derniers._

 _En quatre mois, c'est à peine si Zil'reyn avait eu quelques heures pour dormir et vaguement méditer, sans plus. Il y avait toujours quelque chose, toujours une nouvelle crise à régler, un nouveau problème à résoudre. L'_ Utopia _avait été réparée, juste à temps pour participer à une nouvelle bataille contre la flotte d'Yghan'shi. A peine les morts enterrés et une fois récupéré ce qui pouvait être sauvé de leurs deux croiseurs détruits, ils durent faire face à une étrange épidémie décimant rapidement la population d'Uu'mui, territoire qui, étant leur principal source de serviteurs pour les vaisseaux de la flotte et second territoire le plus riche en donneurs après Grinna, s'avérait capital pour la survie des Ouman'shiis. Ils n'avaient même pas encore trouvé un traitement que c'était Humin'shi qui passait à l'attaque, entraînant avec elle la flotte d'une demi-douzaine d'autres reines minoritaires. L'attaque repoussée, l'épidémie jugulée, les hybrides de Silmalyn avaient commencé à disparaître. A la troisième disparition, et malgré une surveillance renforcée dans les rues d'Estain et autour de la Porte, il devint évident qu'il y avait un problème._

 _Il avait lancé leurs deux traqueurs disponibles - Filymn et Ialym, un fils de Delleb qui les avait rejoint en même temps que presque cinquante de ses frères - sans grand succès, et un autre hybride avait disparu. Milena Giacometti avait alors fait appel à Atlantis sans les consulter, et même si cela l'avait outré presque autant que la régente, c'étaient les Terriens qui avaient fini par retrouver leurs disparus, bien que trop tard pour l'un d'entre eux._

 _Alors qu'eux cherchaient du côté de la Porte et au-delà, les atlantes avaient concentré leurs recherches sur les terres hors de la zone toujours plus grande de leur protectorat planétaire et après avoir quadrillé la planète en_ Jumper _, ils avaient trouvé ce qui leur avait échappé. Un laboratoire secret profondément enterré sous la banquise du pôle sud. A l'intérieur, les atlantes s'étaient adonnés à un mortel jeu du chat et de la souris avec ce qui s'avéra être un clone de l'hybride qu'ils avaient créé et pensaient avoir tué quelques années plus tôt : Michael._

 _Ils l'avaient abattu, consternés de découvrir que celui qu'ils avaient tué sur Atlantis n'était peut-être qu'un autre clone et que personne ne savait combien d'autres encore se terraient dans des trous, préparant des plans de conquête galactique. Zil'reyn avait plutôt été mortifié d'avoir passé plus de deux ans sur la même planète que lui sans que personne n'ait la moindre idée de sa présence._

 _Décidé à rattraper ça, il avait fait scanner tous les recoins isolés de la planète, quitte à occuper pour quelques semaines une part non négligeable de leur flotte de_ Darts _. Ils avaient donc récupéré les hybrides, et un laboratoire à moitié en ruine - grâce aux atlantes et à leurs grenades - qui fit néanmoins le bonheur de Silmalyn, lequel le pilla allégrement avant de retourner à ses propres études sur les mutants._

 _Il y avait encore eu la participation, diplomatie et relations humaines obligent, à deux rites grinnaldiens, et la signature d'une demi-douzaine de traités avec différentes communautés humaines souhaitant s'allier à eux. Et tout ça, en gérant le flot continu d'immigrants tant humains que_ wraiths _qui ne cessaient d'arriver chaque jour par petits groupes._

 _Quatre mois, ou quatre minutes, il ne voyait guère la différence et tout ça l'avait tenu loin du projet qui pourtant n'avait cessé de hanter son esprit : se figurer ce que Delleb attendait de lui._

 _A sa plus grande honte, il n'avait toujours aucune idée claire de ce qui était attendu de lui et il n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à le demander. De toute manière, à qui ? Le seul qui peut-être aurait pu l'éclairer n'était même pas dans la galaxie._

 _Il savait qu'il aurait dû se pencher sur la question, mais pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il avait quelques heures à lui, et la perspective d'une chasse en solitaire dans les bois était trop attrayante pour y renoncer._

 _Une fois certain que tout le monde savait ce qu'il devait faire, il prit son_ Dart _, bien résolu à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la civilisation._

Enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans son bain, Azur lui massant le crâne avec soin, Delleb s'offrait une brève pause.

« Azur ? »

« Oui, Majesté ? »

« Tu as un compagnon ? »

« Je... non, noble reine. Rien ni personne ne peut me distraire de votre service ! » bafouilla la servante, épouvantée.

« Ce n'était pas une remontrance, stupide humaine. Je suis juste curieuse. »

L'adolescente se relaxa sensiblement.

« Non, Majesté, il n'y a personne. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es en âge de te reproduire, non ? »  
Azur prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Physiquement, vous avez absolument raison, bien que je sois encore plutôt jeune, noble souveraine. Mais je n'ai ni de temps ni de ressources à gaspiller dans un enfant. »  
« Gaspiller ? »

« Un enfant, ça demande beaucoup de soin, et cela me détournerait de votre service et de celui de mon maître, Majesté. »

Elle acquiesça avec un grondement satisfait, soufflant distraitement sur une grosse bulle qui flottait au-dessus de l'eau.

Milena n'avait pas trop à se plaindre. AR-14 était une bonne équipe. Blaustein avait certes passé deux mois hors du service actif à cause d'une vilaine fracture ouverte de la cheville, mais presque six mois après sa prise de commandement, elle n'avait toujours perdu aucun de ses hommes. Et ce malgré la sélection malencontreuse, une demi-douzaine d'autres escarmouches contre des _wraiths_ , une tempête tropicale avec tsunami en prime, une Porte défectueuse sur un monde polaire, et enfin, bien trop de locaux agressifs à son goût. Et le clone de Michael caché sur Oumana, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment été une opération normale.

Mais c'était le risque en passant la Porte, et il y avait toutes les bonnes missions. Les peuplades accueillantes, et les missions d'aide humanitaire qui faisaient chaud au cœur. Les missions inintéressantes et un peu ennuyeuses aussi. Garder la Porte pendant que Sheppard et ses hommes allaient rencontrer les natifs, aider AR-2 à déménager le Site Alpha, accompagner Teyla dans une expédition commerciale et lui servir au passage de mule. Et ils les avaient toutes faites ensemble. Milena avait même pu récupérer Strauss qui, revenue de ses vacances, n'avaient pas immédiatement pu rejoindre une équipe d'exploration faute de place vacante. Lorsque le bleu s'était fait balancer du deuxième étage d'un bâtiment en ruine par un Genii défoncé à l'enzyme, et que le Dr Keller l'avait déclaré inapte au service jusqu'à ce que sa jambe soit guérie, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion et récupéré son ancienne subordonnée. Elle aurait aussi voulu repêcher Berg, mais il faisait partie de AR-8 et le major Tarkowasky n'était pas prêt à le lâcher. Quand à Kang, il n'était jamais revenu de son séjour sur Terre, et elle avait fini par apprendre qu'il n'avait pas renouvelé son engagement auprès de l'armée. Elle le regrettait, mais pouvait comprendre. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu, seuls et sans possibilité de repli pendant si longtemps. avait de quoi en briser plus d'un. Elle ne pouvait que lui souhaiter une retraite paisible et pleine de bonheur.

Blaustein était finalement revenu, mais elle n'avait pas renvoyé Strauss, et quand Sheppard lui en avait touché un mot, elle était parvenue à négocier.

Strauss restait, et AR-14 devenait donc la seule équipe d'exploration composée de six personnes, à condition qu'ils endossent un supplément en missions de garde et autres surveillances.

Au travail, tout allait bien. A la maison aussi. Zen'kan avait définitivement cessé d'essayer de tuer Rorkalym, et même si les deux enfants se battaient régulièrement jusqu'au sang pour une raison ou une autre, ils avaient trouvé une sorte d'entente. Quelque chose comme chacun son assiette et chacun sa chambre, et tous les bâtons pour Zen'kan. En dehors de son caractère et de sa manie de mordre, Zen'kan ne lui causait aucun souci avec sa santé de fer et une courbe de croissance à faire pâlir un pédiatre. Tom, d'un autre côté, s'arrangeait pour lui faire passer des nuits blanches régulièrement. Il était en bonne santé, semblant bien décidé à s'allonger jusqu'à être aussi grand que Markus, et il avait su gagner le respect du reste de l'équipage de l' _Utopia_ , tant _wraith_ qu'humain. Il était heureux d'explorer et de voyage à bord de l'antique frégate, enthousiaste même, et c'était bien le problème de Milena.

A présent, à chaque fois que l' _Utopia_ décollait pour une nouvelle campagne commerciale, elle le savait, son fils se débrouillerait pour frôler la mort d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand ce n'était pas des vaisseaux ennemis, il s'exposait au milieu d'une foule furieuse bien décidée à tuer du _wraith_ pour sauver un technicien fait prisonnier, ou se faisait encorner par un Magas emballé à la place de Menu.

Il régénérait toujours, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jour où il ne le pourrait pas.

Au jour où il ne reviendrait pas. Et que pouvait-elle faire ? S'y opposer ? L'enfermer à la ferme ? Impossible sans hypocrisie. Son métier était précisément de se mettre en danger pour le bien des siens, et elle voulait l'interdire à Tom, qui ne cessait de lui dire combien elle était un modèle pour lui, une inspiration et un mentor... Ça aurait été malhonnête. Mais si elle était peut-être son inspiration, elle était aussi depuis quelques années sa mère, et s'arrogeait en tant que telle le droit de s'inquiéter pour lui, quitte à rabâcher un peu.

Objectivement, rentrer le soir sur une planète différente de celle sur laquelle elle travaillait pour retrouver ses deux fils aliens et manger en compagnie d'une demi-douzaine d'hybrides, en écoutant avec épouvante Tom raconter sa dernière mortelle mésaventure tout en tentant de ne pas penser qu'elle même avait failli mourir quelques heures plus tôt était certe inhabituel, mais c'était sa vie et elle l'aimait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

 _Lorsqu'il était rentré de sa chasse, satisfait de la saine fatigue qui l'emplissait, mais complètement crotté, Zil'reyn avait confié la grosse créature qu'il avait traquée et tuée à des adorateurs, leur laissant le soin de décider si la bête était comestible ou pas, puis après une hésitation, s'était dirigé vers le bâtiment abritant les douches communes du village_ wraith _. Enlever la boue de vêtements était une chose, le faire du cockpit d'un_ Dart _en était une autre. La bâtisse tout en longueur abritait une douzaine de chambres, un vestiaire et des douches, les portes alignées le long d'un couloir longeant tout le bâtiment. Dans ledit couloir, un long évier et des bancs offraient une station de décrottage acceptable. Des brosses de crin et quelques torchons alignés au bord de la vasque lui fournirent tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour sa tâche, et il s'y attela sans attendre, brossant d'abord son manteau avant de s'attaquer à ses pantalons. Un autre que lui aurait exigé qu'un serviteur s'en charge, mais le temps d'aller chercher un adorateur et de le tirer de ses corvées, il aurait déjà accompli la moitié du travail. Il allait s'attaquer au plus gros morceau, ses bottes, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il avait remarqué au son d'eau que les douches étaient occupées, mais le vague gémissement qu'il avait perçu détonait. Tendant l'oreille, il s'immobilisa._

 _Oui. Un gémissement. Un sanglot plutôt. Un bruit humain. Intrigué, il reposa la brosse et s'approcha silencieusement. La porte coulissante, pas conçue pour être verrouillée, s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Il attendit quelques secondes que la vapeur se dissipe, révélant deux silhouettes au fond de la pièce._

 _Il n'était pas expert en parade nuptiale, et encore moins en parade inter-espèces, mais là, il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait._

 _Il gronda pour se signaler et le guerrier s'interrompit, continuant à maintenir l'humaine contre le mur d'une main sur la gorge qui la faisait suffoquer._

 _« Commandant ? » demanda le mâle, clairement mal à l'aise maintenant qu'il avait senti son esprit dans la Toile._

 _Zil'reyn s'approcha encore, tandis que le guerrier torse nu, qu'il identifia comme un de ses frères de ruche, tentait de faire comme s'il ne maintenait pas de force l'humaine à moitié nue qui se débattait faiblement, saignant du front et de plusieurs autres plaies dont une profonde morsure à l'épaule. Quelques carreaux fêlés lui apprirent que le guerrier avait sans doute essayé de la calmer en lui frappant la tête contre le mur, et pourtant, malgré ça et malgré l'air qui n'arrivait pas jusqu'à ses poumons, la femelle continuait à tenter de se libérer._

 _« Lâchez-la. » gronda-t-il. Le guerrier obéit, et elle s'effondra, la respiration sifflante._

 _Il tendit son esprit vers le plus proche_ wraith _pour qu'il aille chercher un médecin immédiatement._

 _« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, se dirigeant vers la vanne qui contrôlait l'arrivée d'eau pour la fermer._

 _« Rien, Commandant. »  
« Cette humaine n'a pas « rien ». »  
« On ne faisait que... s'amuser un peu, mon commandant. Comme Trel'kan avec la femelle atlante. »_

 _Zil'reyn haussa une arcade sourcilière. Il aurait dû s'en douter en le voyant. Être publiquement fouetté et humilié n'avait pas suffi à calmer ce dégénéré. Même l'arrachage de son tatouage et la mise à l'épreuve n'avaient produit aucun résultat. Il allait devoir prendre des mesures plus drastiques. Ce guerrier était une menace trop grande pour leur alliance._

 _Il sortit son pistolet._

 _« Écarte-toi de l'humaine. » siffla-t-il tout bas. Le guerrier gronda mais obéit avec réticence. Il le tenait en joue depuis plus d'une minute, tentant de savoir dans quel état était l'humaine, en vain, la femme semblant incapable de faire autre chose que sangloter entre deux respirations haletantes, lorsque enfin les renforts arrivèrent. Trois_ wraiths _, qui encerclèrent leur congénère tandis que deux humains se ruaient au côté de la femelle et qu'un troisième partait rameuter davantage de monde._

 _Il y eu bientôt un attroupement dans et devant la bâtisse, et Zil'reyn ordonna que le guerrier soit conduit dehors après avoir été entravé. Il se tourna alors vers les humains._

 _« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Elle survivra, Monseigneur. » répondit une adoratrice assez âgée, un pli soucieux barrant de son front._

 _« Qui est-elle ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, guère physionomiste lorsqu'il s'agissait d'humains._

 _« Miel, Monseigneur, la servante personnelle du seigneur Esal'kan. »_

 _« Bien, prenez soin d'elle et sortez-la de là dès que possible. » exigea-t-il, tendant son esprit à la recherche de celui de son propriétaire, qui ne tarda pas à arriver, non sans avoir cassé le nez à un scientifique qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'essayer de l'empêcher d'entrer._

 _Le guerrier se rua au chevet de sa servante puis, encore plus furieux, se releva pour venir le défier._

 _« Où est ce dégénéré ? » siffla-t-il, agressif et vindicatif._

 _Un autre que lui l'aurait immédiatement exécuté pour un tel affront, mais Zil'reyn n'était pas de ces commandants à l'orgueil mal placé, et Esal'kan était un élément-clé dans cette osmose qu'ils tentaient d'établir._

 _Il se contenta d'arrêter l'alpha d'une main ferme sur l'épaule._

 _« Dehors. Il sera justement châtié pour son crime, guerrier, mais pas tout de suite.» déclara-t-il, pesant sur l'esprit enfiévré de son congénère de toute son autorité.  
Le _wraith _gronda de rage mais ne broncha pas. Bien. Sans un regard de plus, Zil'reyn sortit, se plantant devant la foule hétéroclite assemblée là, attendant que le silence se fasse de lui-même._

 _« Nous avons des règles. Les règles sont utiles. Ce sont elles qui nous différencient de simples bêtes. Ne pas les respecter, c'est se comporter comme un animal. C'est être un animal._

 _Les règles changent. Certaines apparaissent, d'autres disparaissent, mais jamais sans raison. Autrefois, les humains n'étaient que du bétail. Aujourd'hui, les règles ont changé. La plupart ici l'ont compris. Humains comme_ wraiths _, vous avez compris les nouvelles règles et les respectez. Vous faites ce qu'il faut. Mais d'autres les bafouent, volontairement et sans considération aucune pour ce que cela pourrait entraîner.» énonça-t-il d'un ton calme. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent._

 _« Nos règles sont ce qui nous permet de vivre ensemble. Sans elles, plus d'alliance. Sans elle, les humains seront à nouveau du bétail, et les_ wraiths _mourront à nouveau de faim. Je ne veux pas ça. Vous non plus. On ne peut pas tolérer de transgression. Les transgressions doivent être dénoncées. Idéalement, elles doivent être prévenues. Ce guerrier (Il désigna l'intéressé d'un grand geste du bras) a aujourd'hui agressé une humaine, la servante personnelle d'un de vos frères. Il avait déjà tenté de le faire il y a quelque mois avec une atlante. Il paiera pour ce crime... mais avant cela, afin que la sentence soit la plus équitable possible, j'ai besoin de savoir si d'autres ont pâti de sa conduite impardonnable. Ce guerrier a-t-il levé la main sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Les victimes ont droit de vengeance. » annonça-t-il.  
Il y eut quelques murmures gênés, puis une servante s'avança d'un pas. Suivie d'une autre, puis d'un serviteur baraqué qui rougit violemment lorsque la foule lui jeta des regards interrogateurs._

 _«Il... il a touché mon épouse, Monseigneur. A cause de ça, elle a perdu notre futur enfant, Monseigneur. » bafouilla-t-il._

 _Zil'reyn lui fit signe d'approcher, penchant la tête de côté pour l'observer avec curiosité._

 _« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé plus tôt de cela ? » siffla-t-il tout bas à l'humain une fois que celui-ci se fut approché._

 _« Je... on ne voulait pas vous déranger avec des problèmes sans importance, Monseigneur. » gémit l'humain, très pâle._

 _D'un geste sec, il força l'homme à relever la tête, le tenant ainsi pour que tout le monde le voie bien._

 _« Ce mâle vient de me dire qu'à cause des crimes de ce dégénéré, son petit est mort. Un futur Ouman'shii, un futur donneur est mort à cause de la lubricité de cet alpha, et lui a pensé que ce n'était pas important ! Je ne me répéterai pas. Chaque vie humaine est précieuse. Chaque humain est important. Alors aucune mort n'est sans importance. Cette larve qui n'est jamais née aurait pu nourrir des dizaines de_ wraiths _au court de sa vie. Devenir un compagnon et un serviteur efficace comme nous en avons tant besoin. Alors non, sa mort n'est pas un détail sans importance ! Les règles ont changé, et cette fois, je ne sévirai pas à l'encontre de cet homme. Mais si à l'avenir, j'apprends qu'une chose semblable s'est produite... qu'un petit est mort, qu'une femelle est devenue stérile, que quelqu'un a été mutilé par la faute d'un_ wraith _, ou d'un humain, peu importe, tous ceux qui ont vu ces faits portés à leur connaissance et ne les ont pas dénoncé seront considérés comme complices. Ils partageront la sentence du condamné. Humains, si vous n'osez pas parler à vos maîtres, ou si ce sont vos maîtres les coupables, venez directement me voir. Si cela ne vous est pas possible, ma servante Azur vous entendra._ Wraiths _, cela vaut aussi pour vous. Quels que soient votre rang, votre précédente allégeance ou votre lien avec le coupable, je vous écouterai. Maintenant que tout cela est clair, y a-t-il d'autres victimes ? »_

 _Au final, il se retrouva avec huit humains qui avaient subi une ou plusieurs agressions ou tentatives d'agression plus ou moins violentes de la part du guerrier. Il allait rendre son jugement lorsqu'un tiraillement dans son esprit attira son attention sur deux_ wraiths _. Un peu perplexe, il s'approcha. Un scientifique à la carrure délicate et un des jeunes guerriers de Silla de presque un siècle - qui avait survécu à la purge des couvains et avait été placé auprès d'un de ses aînés pour apprendre le métier._

 _Visiblement, tous les deux avaient aussi dû se soumettre à l'alpha, qui avait profité de son pouvoir et de sa force physique pour les plier à sa volonté. La double plainte le prit de cours. Il n'avait même pas songé que le problème pouvait s'étendre aux_ wraiths _. Ils régénéraient, alors à moins d'une violence inouïe, les risques de mutilations définitives étaient nuls. Pourtant, il était clair que les deux alphas désiraient vengeance autant que les victimes humaines._

 _Il faudrait qu'il étudie et règle aussi cet aspect-là, mais pour l'heure, il avait une sentence à prononcer, et la foule de plus en plus importante semblait aussi de plus en plus vibrer d'une haine contenue. Le condamné, entravé et strictement gardé, tenta de rugir sa rage, mais fut promptement bâillonné, seules ses invectives télépathiques troublant le calme d'avant-tempête qui régnait._

 _« Pour avoir porté atteinte à l'intégrité physique d'au moins neuf humains, provoqué la mort d'un petit encore à naître, et nui à la paix entre les races - et ce malgré un premier incident suivi d'une sanction adaptée -, le coupable ici présent sera châtié sans pitié. Les bêtes ne portent pas de nom. Ayant clairement démontré être incapable de se comporter comme un être sensible et de respecter des règles, et son tatouage ayant déjà été arraché, le dégénéré est dès à présent privé de son nom. Toute référence à lui sous sa précédente dénomination sera sanctionnée. Qu'il soit rasé sans attendre et offert en dédommagement à ses victimes, à leurs proches, leurs maîtres, leurs compagnons ou affiliés afin qu'ils puissent assouvir leur vengeance. Dans deux jours, au coucher du soleil, il sera abattu par absorption vitale comme il convient de le faire avec le bétail, et son corps sera exposé pour l'exemple pendant une lune complète. Que la sanction soit exécutée. » proclama-t-il à une foule fiévreuse._

 _Il y eut une bousculade alors qu'une masse d'humains hargneux se précipitaient, arrachant des touffes entières de la chevelure du guerrier, qui se retrouva bientôt scalpé. Quelques alphas tentèrent sous ses ordres de disperser la foule, et si les humains s'écartèrent sans peine, il leur fallut un peu plus de fermeté pour éloigner leurs semblables qui pour la plupart ne partirent pas avant d'avoir craché à la face du condamné – ou, pour les plus maladroits, sur ses deux gardes- et écorché son esprit de leur haine._

 _Il resta le temps de s'assurer que ça ne tournait pas au pugilat puis, rassuré, prit la direction de son_ Dart _. Il était temps de rentrer._


	30. Chapitre 29

Les nouvelles allaient vite au sein d'une ruche. A la vitesse de la pensée. Littéralement. Avant même que Zil'reyn n'arrive sur le pont, elle était au courant de tout. Au courant de tout et particulièrement désappointée. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun respect pour Silla, qui était vaine et égoïste, et de fait guère plus pour sa descendance, aussi n'aurait-elle pas été étonnée que l'un d'entre eux se comporte ainsi. Et pourtant c'était un de ses fils, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, qui les avait tous trahis. Qui l'avait trahie elle, et sa mission. Et pourtant personne ne l'avait forcé à venir là. Personne ne l'avait forcé à devenir Ouman'shii, alors pourquoi être venu s'il ne pouvait pas se soumettre à sa volonté ? Le tiraillement poli de l'esprit de Jû'reyn sur le sien interrompit ses ruminations.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-elle.

« Le commandant Zil'reyn désirerait vous parler. »

« Alors pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? »

Jû'reyn siffla son ignorance, gardant prudemment la tête baissée.

Elle soupira.

« Qu'il entre ! »

Dix secondes plus tard, il était là, un genou à terre, son esprit empuantissant la Toile de ses remords mortifiés.

« Majesté, au nom de tous mes frères, je vous présente nos plus humbles excuses pour avoir laissé un tel incident se produire. Nous aurions dû éliminer ce... dégénéré plus tôt afin qu'il n'ait pas l'occasion de salir votre nom et votre lignée d'une manière aussi répugnante. » s'excusa-t-il platement.

Du coin de l'œil, elle devina une petite foule agenouillée dans le couloir devant le pont.

Au moins, ses fils n'étaient-ils pas tous des animaux guidés par leurs bas instincts.

Elle se leva du fauteuil à haut dossier qui dominait tout le pont.

« Zil'reyn, relevez-vous. Vos fautes vous sont pardonnées à tous. »

D'une pensée, elle leur fit signe d'entrer, attendant que la centaine d'alphas se soit tassée dans le moindre recoin du pont, écrasant les officiers de quart contre leurs consoles.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous là, elle prit le temps d'effleurer leurs esprits avec douceur.

« Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'est pas votre faute. Mes sœurs diraient certainement que c'est dû à une tare génétique. Une souillure du lignage. Peut-être auraient-elles raison. Car à part des déviants, qui pourrait envisager de vivre comme nous le faisons ? »

Elle sourit avec indulgence alors que les fils de Silla présents dans la salle se moquaient silencieusement de leurs congénères.

«Mes fils, contrairement à vos frères de Silla, vous ne portez en vous aucun gène étranger, pas de marques lanthiennes ou humaines, mais cela ne vous rend pas moins unique qu'eux... »

Les rictus narquois disparurent.

« Cependant, soyez rassurés, en aucune manière vous n'êtes responsables de votre nature. J'en suis l'unique responsable. »

La vague de honte et de désespoir qui la traversa la fit chanceler.

« Mais rien dans toute la galaxie ne pourrait me rendre plus fière que vous ! Regardez-vous ! Par l'intermédiaire de ceux qui étaient autrefois mes officiers, je vous ai ordonné de servir Ushin'shi. Un autre de mes fils, aveuglé par ses pulsions, vous a vendus pour un rôle de reproducteur, mais au lieu de vous soumettre, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel alpha, vous vous êtes rebellés. Vous ne m'avez pas oubliée. Vous m'avez cherchée, et rejointe. Je vous ai engendrés, je vous ai nommés, et vous m'avez servie fidèlement, car tel était votre destin. Puis je vous ai abandonnés, pour une cause qui nous dépasse tous, mais vous, vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée. A l'image de votre commandant, qui pas un instant n'a accepté de me laisser affronter seule cette quête, vous m'avez rejointe. Parce que chacun d'entre vous, sans exception, qu'il soit né de mes entrailles ou de celles d'une de mes sœurs, est ce que nous appelions autrefois un déviant. Parmi vous, comme ce jour nous l'a prouvé, se trouvent de véritables déviants, mais les autres, sachez-le, vous n'êtes pas des aberrations, des monstres et des anomalies. Vous êtes le futur. Vous êtes l'avenir de notre race. Les autres, ceux qui s'accrochent aux scories de traditions disparues, sont le passé. Bientôt, dans un millénaire ou deux tout au plus, ils ne seront plus que poussière, rongés par la faim et érodés par le temps. Et vous, vous serez toujours là. Même ceux qui donneront leur vie pour notre noble cause seront toujours là, incarnés dans la chair des nouvelles générations, survivants dans l'Esprit et dans les mémoires de ceux qui parcourent encore la galaxie. L'univers change, et ceux qui ne pourront s'adapter deviendront les erreurs à éliminer. Mais j'ai confiance en vous, en chacun d'entre vous. »

Ce faisant, elle toucha une fois de plus leurs esprits, ceux de ses fils, et ceux de tous les autres _wraiths_ présents dans le système. Près d'un demi-millier d'âmes attentives à ses paroles, à ses pensées qu'elle diffusait largement sur la toile de l'Esprit.

Elle jeta un regard maternel à ceux prosternés devant elle.

« Prouvez à l'univers entier que mon jugement est juste et que ma fierté n'est pas mal placée, Ouman'shii. »

Il y eut un bruit sourd, presque une onde de choc alors que tous, d'un seul geste, la saluaient en se frappant la poitrine du poing.

Avec lenteur, elle leur rendit leur salut. Pas comme une reine l'aurait fait, mais comme un commandant l'aurait fait. Comme une régente l'aurait fait.

« Maintenant, sortez. » siffla-t-elle, se retirant dans une envolée des pans de son manteau.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi en faisant son discours, et la portée de ses paroles la surprit. Dans les deux jours qui suivirent, ce furent presque six cents alphas, principalement des enfants de Silla mais aussi tout ses fils qui ne s'étaient pas encore à proprement parler convertis au mode de vie ouman'shii, qui vinrent annoncer leur désir de s'impliquer et de s'intégrer davantage à cette société multiraciale.

C'était une aubaine, mais aussi un véritable défi, et plus que jamais, elle se surprit à ressentir une immense reconnaissance envers les Grinnaldiens qui, avec l'enthousiasme qui leur était propre, leur envoyèrent deux cent cinquante « entraîneurs » afin de former tous ces nouveaux Ouman'shiis au don. Ce faisant, la balance des forces s'inversa complètement, et soudain, il y eut bien plus de _wraiths_ volontaires et formés ou en formation pour le don, que l'inverse. Ceux qui ne désiraient pas cette conversion devinrent la cible de remarques, voire mêmes de quelques coups. Et un nouveau problème apparut sous la forme d'une troisième catégorie d'alphas. Ceux qui désiraient se convertir mais n'y parvenaient pas. Principalement des guerriers, dont l'esprit étroit et sauvage semblait incapable de même appréhender l'état d'attente paisible nécessaire à la manœuvre. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils étaient simplement incapables de sentir l'énergie de leur donneur, et dans le pire, ils ne parvenaient pas à résister à l'appel de la force vitale, et se jetaient sur leur proie pour la ponctionner. Si les premiers n'étaient pas exactement un danger pour les humains, les seconds l'étaient, et plus d'une fois la mort du donneur ne fut évitée que d'un cheveu.

Préférant préserver la bonne volonté et la vie des humains, elle eut tôt fait d'interdire aux incapables la moindre tentative de don. Elle se retrouva néanmoins avec plusieurs dizaines de _wraiths_ désireux de ne plus tuer pour se nourrir, mais incapables de le faire.

Ce fut un simple technicien qui lui apporta la solution, lorsqu'elle le reçut un mois après sa demande d'audition.

« Quel est votre nom, scientifique ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement, parcourant du regard des rapports sur sa tablette.

« Je suis Nadelym de Silla, grande régente. » déclara le mâle, en la saluant bien bas.

« Que voulez-vous, Nadelym ? »

« Je fais partie des _wraiths_... expérimentés qui guident les béotiens dans l'art du don, Madame. »

« Fort bien, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il, mâle ? »

« Je... j'ai entendu dire que certains ne pouvaient pas s'alimenter ainsi, sublime Delleb. »

« C'est exact.» répondit-elle, continuant sa revue des rapports.

Le _wraith_ hésita un instant.

« Pardonnez mon audace, grande régente, mais... j'ai peut-être une idée pour pallier à cet état de faits. »

Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle posa la tablette.

« Parlez. »

« Comme vous le savez sûrement dans votre immense sagesse, je vis depuis un an sur Oumana. J'ai réussi à... apprivoiser de nombreux humains qui y vivent. Ils ont... confiance en moi. Ils savent que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention à leur égard, et que... hum... je leur suis reconnaissant pour leurs dons... »

« Et ? » s'agaça-t-elle.

« J'ai de nombreux donneurs et sans vouloir me vanter, Majesté, je suis doué pour ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils ne me craignent en aucune façon ou si c'est une... comment dire ? Anomalie physiologique, mais j'arrive à tirer davantage d'énergie d'un don que la plupart de mes semblables. »

« Et ? » elle commençait à vraiment en avoir assez des circonvolutions de son discours.

« Je pourrais fournir en énergie vitale certains de mes frères incapables de recourir au don, noble régente. »

« En sommes, vous suggérez que vous allier récolter l'énergie auprès de nos donneurs pour la redistribuer ? »  
« Exactement, noble régente. Comme nos pilotes de _Darts_ , qui mènent les sélections pour toute la ruche. »

«Mmh, c'est une idée qui mérite d'être explorée. Je vous charge d'en tester la viabilité. Combien faudrait-il de récolteurs? Avons-nous suffisamment de _wraiths_ aptes ? Quel protocole faut-il mettre au point ? Je veux des réponses à toutes ces questions et bien d'autres, le plus vite possible ! »

« A vos ordres, grande régente ! »

Le technicien recula, les joues vertes de la fierté de s'être vu attribuer une telle mission.

Elle se pencha vers Zil'reyn, debout à côté du trône.

« C'est le technicien que Silla avait puni pour d'innombrables et impardonnables rapprochements avec des humains, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exactement, Delleb. »

« Hé bien, on dirait que ce genre de dégénérés nous sera utile, finalement. »

« Espérons qu'il se montrera à la hauteur de sa mission et du nouveau rôle que vous lui avez confié » répondit le commandant.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à qui j'ai confié une mission et un nouveau rôle, il me semble... » nota-t-elle, savourant sadiquement l'air subitement mortifié du mâle.

« C'est à dire que... Il m'a semblé... comment dire ? Que des tâches plus urgentes... Pardonnez-moi, Delleb. »

Elle le fixa, un sourcil levé.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zil'reyn s'affaissa, misérable.

« Non. »

« Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Pour ce que j'en ai déduit, personne ne le sait de toute manière. »

Un bruit étrange, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler de travers, retentit.

« Cessez, Zil'reyn, c'est répugnant, on dirait Azur lorsqu'elle s'étouffe avec un bout de pain » gronda-t-elle.

Le bruit cessa.

« Et puis, c'est intéressant de tester de nouvelles choses et de se laisser surprendre parfois. »

A nouveau la toux agaçante.

« Parce que... vous trouvez qu'on n'a pas assez de... nouvelles choses avec tout ça ?! » s'étrangla Zil'reyn, désignant la salle du trône d'un geste large tout en se raclant la gorge.

« Cette mission n'est pas à votre goût, Commandant ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! Rien ne pourrait plus m'honorer ! »

« Très bien, alors allez donc voir ce qu'est cette alerte sur l'écran de Jû'reyn et je vous veux ce soir dans mes quartiers dès la fin de votre service. »

Il la fixa un instant, semblant tenter de déterminer si elle se moquait de lui ou pas.

« A vos ordres. »


	31. Chapitre 30

**Jeudi 15.02, il y aura une nouvelle « Rumeur stellaire » assez longue, en revanche pas de nouveau chapitre le samedi 17.02, on se retrouve à partir du 20 au rythme normal avec la suite d'« Au-delà des étoiles ».**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Il était déjà entré dans cette chambre. Alors pourquoi, par toutes les reines, n'arrivait-il pas à en ouvrir la porte ? Pourquoi restait-il planté dans le couloir comme un serviteur apeuré ?_

 _Le chuintement du battant résolut son dilemme alors qu'il s'ouvrait sur les silhouettes discrètes de deux adoratrices, qui l'esquivèrent prestement pour disparaître à l'angle du couloir._

 _Inspirant pour se donner courage, il entra._

 _Delleb, qui ne venait là guère que pour dormir, n'avait jamais pris la peine d'aménager les quartiers. Du moins jamais jusqu'à ce soir. Les changements n'étaient que superficiels, mais il ne put ignorer les draps de soie vert sombre qui remplaçaient la simple literie de toile noire, le plateau de métal ouvragé exposant d'exquises bouteilles de cristal remplies d'huiles et de parfums posé sur une console organique et les deux fauteuils humains de bois précieux et de velours artistement disposés face à la grande fenêtre révélant une vue à couper le souffle d'Oumana, immense globe bleu et vert posé sur le dais étoilé du ciel. Flairant l'air, embaumé de l'huile de Kadir délicatement parfumée de Delleb et d'un quelque chose de fruité et de doux qu'il ne put identifier, il la chercha des yeux._

 _Son regard accrocha un fin vêtement presque aussi transparent qu'une toile d'araignée, négligemment jeté sur un des fauteuils. Du bout des doigts, il en effleura la trame, momentanément distrait. A quoi pouvait donc servir un vêtement s'il ne dissimulait rien ?_

 _« Zil'reyn ? »_

 _L'appel résonna dans son esprit._

 _« Oui, Delleb ?. »_

 _« Je suis dans la salle d'eau. »_

 _« Bien. »_

 _Elle ne tarderait sans doute pas à sortir._

 _Les mains dans le dos, en un garde-à-vous relaxé, il contempla la planète qui tournait lentement sous eux, attendant calmement._

 _«J'aimerais que vous veniez. » nota presque aigrement Delleb après une minute._

 _Oh ! C'est donc ça qu'elle attendait de lui._

 _La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit d'elle-même à son approche._

Elle avait tout calculé avec soin. Du déshabillé abandonné dans la chambre aux fioles de parfum, jusqu'à sa pose étudiée simulant une lascivité décontractée. Tout était calculé pour séduire le mâle sans le jeter dans une frénésie reproductrice incontrôlable. Elle avait tout anticipé, pensé à tout sauf à une chose : Zil'reyn n'était absolument pas un alpha comme les autres. Tellement pas comme les autres, qu'après avoir violemment verdi, il s'était empressé de lever les yeux au plafond, plus rigide qu'un piquet.

Aucun mâle ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi et surtout pas un de ses reproducteurs. Elle ne contrôlait rien du tout, et elle détestait ne rien contrôler.

Sortant souplement de la vaste baignoire, elle s'approcha, ondulant des hanches, intensifiant quelque peu la force de ses phéromones, sans autre résultat qu'un infime tremblement de la part du mâle.

« Allons, Zil'reyn, c'est un privilège rare que je vous fais en cet instant. Vous ne désirez pas en profiter ? » susurra-t-elle, effleurant sa joue d'une griffe, jouant avec son bouc.

Il déglutit, alors qu'elle sentait son esprit vibrer d'une lutte interne, et ne baissa le regard qu'un instant, juste le temps de croiser le sien avant de fixer à nouveau le plafond.

Que lui fallait-il ? Elle s'offrait à lui, et ça ne lui suffisait pas ! Comment osait-il, à moins que... Furieusement, elle enfouit au fond d'elle la petite voix vicieuse qui avait commencé à lui murmurer que c'était normal. Qui pourrait désirer une vieille femelle comme elle, même plus reine, même plus belle avec ses griffes à peine mieux entretenues que celles d'un guerrier et ses cheveux sans aucun autre ornement que le peigne de bois qu'elle portait au quotidien ?

Zil'reyn déglutit à nouveau.

« Je... Vous... vous êtes magnifique. Chaque jour, à chaque instant, vous êtes magnifique. N'en doutez jamais Delleb. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir - et par autre chose qu'elle n'identifia pas.

« Alors pourquoi regardez-vous obstinément le plafond ? » demanda-t-elle agressivement.

« Parce que c'est la tâche que vous m'avez confiée. »

Elle pencha la tête, surprise.

« Je ne vous ai jamais ordonné de fixer le plafond, Zil'reyn ! »

« Non, mais vous avez fait de moi votre compagnon. Pas votre reproducteur, pas votre commandant, mais votre compagnon. »

« Et alors?! » s'agaça-t-elle, alors qu'une flaque se formait à ses pieds.

« Et alors, comme j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux en tant que commandant, je compte faire de même en tant que compagnon. »

Elle grogna.

« Et pour vous, faire de votre mieux en tant que compagnon, c'est me laisser grelotter nue et trempée devant vous pendant que vous m'humiliez en fixant le plafond ? » demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés.

Le mâle eut une expression mortifiée, et tout en évitant de la regarder, il scanna rapidement la pièce, localisant les épaisses serviettes. Une seconde plus tard, il lui en drapait une sur les épaules comme une grande cape avant de lui en tendre une seconde, le tout toujours sans la regarder.

« Pardonnez-moi, Delleb... Je... je suis un peu distrait.» maugréa-t-il, se tortillant un peu.

Il était coriace, bien plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Elle s'avança d'un pas, se collant à lui, enroulant une jambe suggestive le long de sa cuisse.

Il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, alors pourquoi, par la Grande Mère, faisait-il tout ce cirque ?

Lorsqu'il se recula brusquement, elle faillit tomber.

« Zil'reyn ! » gronda-t-elle, à bout de patience.

Le mâle recula encore d'un pas, levant les mains comme pour se protéger d'elle.

« Je suis navré, infiniment navré. Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi consiste mon rôle, mais ça... je ne pense pas que ce soit correct... Non, je ne pense pas. » bafouilla-t-il.

« Zil'reyn ! L'accouplement fait partie des pratiques de ce genre d'union ! N'importe qui pourra vous le dire ! »

« Oui, mais... pas comme ça. »

« Comment alors ? » demanda-t-elle, grincheuse.

« Un peu moins... brusquement ? Avec un peu plus de... préparation ? Comme lorsqu'on fait chauffer le moteur d'un vaisseau avant de le faire décoller ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Très bien. Que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par vous sécher et vous rhabiller ? »

« Soit. Allez me chercher la robe de toile beige qui est dans la penderie. Celle avec les broderies vertes. »

Avec un courbette, il obéit prestement, lui tendant le vêtement tout en prenant garde de ne pas la regarder avant de se retirer dans la chambre.

 _Il avait survécu. Il se sentait comme lorsque tout jeune pilote, il était revenu de sa première bataille spatiale._

 _Comme pouvait-elle croire qu'elle n'était pas belle ? Qu'elle n'était pas désirable ? Même le soleil rayonnant sur la planète, la faisant briller comme un joyau stellaire, ne pouvait éclipser sa beauté._

 _« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »_

 _Il sursauta. Sa reine se trouvait à moins d'un pas derrière lui, ses pieds nus parfaitement silencieux sur le sol organique._

 _« Bien sûr. »_

 _Elle tourna sur elle-même, faisant voler les pans de sa robe, un étrange sourire triste aux lèvres._

 _« Regardez-moi. Comment puis-je être belle sans fard, sans fastes ? »_

 _Il eut envie de la rassurer, de la consoler, sans trop savoir comment faire. Alors il lui ouvrit son cœur. La où elle voyait ses griffes sans autre ornement qu'un polissage, il voyait les mains capables aussi bien de mener un empire que d'arracher des racines. Là où elle voyait des cheveux coupés à la taille, sans bijoux ni joyaux, il voyait la coiffure d'une meneuse d'hommes, l'étendard obscur qu'avaient suivi et que suivraient des hordes de guerriers. Là où elle voyait sa robe de facture humaine, ni précieuse ni exceptionnelle, il voyait sa beauté telle qu'un simple vêtement mortel ne pouvait la dissimuler ou même la diminuer. Là où elle se voyait antique, sans trône ni plus d'attrait, il la voyait sage et inébranlable, car existant au-delà de son royaume et de sa couronne._

 _Jamais elle n'avait eu besoin de fard ou de fastes. Jamais elle n'avait eu besoin de bijoux et de toilettes royales pour rayonner. Cette vérité, il la portait en lui depuis toujours. Il l'avait apprise dès sa naissance et elle s'était gravée en lui la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle s'était gravée en lui et n'avait jamais cessé de s'étendre et de se préciser. Elle serait toujours belle, même mutilée, même avilie, car elle était Delleb. Parce qu'elle était elle. Tout le reste n'était qu'informations parasites, détails insignifiants et fioritures._

 _Elle sentit un poids lui être enlevé. Une pression. Ici, dans cette chambre, elle n'avait rien à prouver. Aucun protocole, aucune simagrée.  
« Est-ce que je peux vous toucher ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _Zil'reyn sembla surpris de sa question._

 _« Vous n'avez jamais demandé l'autorisation avant.» nota-t-il._

 _Elle eut un petit sourire tordu._

 _« Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on fait avec un compagnon. »_

 _Il acquiesça, écartant vaguement les bras en une invitation muette à faire ce qu'elle voulait._

 _Avec un soupir, elle s'approcha, hésitant un instant avant d'appuyer sa tête contre sa poitrine._

 _« Je suis fatiguée, Zil'reyn, tellement fatiguée.» soupira-t-elle alors qu'il posait une main un peu maladroite sur son épaule._

 _Elle sentit son sourire alors qu'il se détendait un peu._

 _« Vous travaillez beaucoup... trop, si je puis me permettre. »_

 _Elle ricana._

 _« Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Et que me recommandez-vous, Commandant ? »_

 _« Je vous recommanderais quelques jours loin de tout cela pour vous délasser, mais je sais que ce sont de vaines paroles. Jamais vous ne partiriez sans la certitude que tout se passera bien et que quelqu'un d'aussi compétent que vous est aux commandes. Je vous conseillerais donc... un massage ? »_

 _Elle releva la tête, une arcade sourcilière levée, croisant le regard de Zil'reyn qui souriait d'un étrange rictus tordu, qu'elle lui rendit, se redressant pour venir s'installer dans un des fauteuils._

 _« Au travail alors, Commandant ! »_

 _« A vos ordres, noble régente! »_

Finalement, elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire par « pas comme ça ». Cet accouplement, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais parce que c'était la seule manière qu'elle ait jamais apprise pour interagir intimement avec un mâle, elle s'y était préparée. Son corps se languissait de ces ébats. Son instinct animal lui susurrait qu'il était plus que temps d'engendrer une nouvelle couvée, mais la part d'elle qui était Delleb, celle qui réfléchissait et résonnait, n'en avait pas envie. C'était cette part-là qui désirait un compagnon. Qui voulait ne plus être seule. Les autres voulaient juste un mâle et sa semence. Ça, elle n'aurait jamais aucune peine à les trouver. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, cette sensation diffuse de plénitude et de sécurité, elle ne la trouverait pas partout.

Un jour, elle n'en doutait pas, Zil'reyn lui donnerait une progéniture nombreuse et aussi surprenante que lui, mais pour l'heure, il n'était pas question de ça. Ils avaient bien d'autres choses à vivre et à affronter ensemble. Bien d'autres nuits comme celle-là.

Depuis son enfance, depuis Alisma, elle n'avait plus dormi que seule. Parce que tout autre choix aurait été trop dangereux. Et pourtant, après le massage, le compagnonnage silencieux à regarder la planète vivre sous eux, et quelques caresses délicates et très sages, elle lui avait demandé de rester. De rester et de s'allonger avec elle dans le grand lit, après avoir retiré son manteau et ses bottes bien sûr.

Et elle était venue se coller contre lui, se sentant un peu idiote à chercher la chaleur d'un autre comme une larve au couvain. Mais elle pouvait bien essayer de se mentir, ce n'était que ça. Des souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface, comme autant de cadavres à la face boursouflée crevant la surface d'un lac par une nuit de pleine lune. Des souvenirs de son enfance. Des longues nuits froides où elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, sentant sa sœur enfermée dans la chambre voisine et la masse indistincte des esprits de centaines de frères, entassés loin en dessous d'elle dans les cellules des couvains, affamés, frigorifiés, mais pas seuls. Jamais seuls. Elle avait avidement volé des fragments de mémoire à ses oncles, à ses frères, puis à ses fils. Mais ce n'était que de la mémoire. Des souvenirs. Même pas les siens.

Au moins ses instants avec Alisma, les avait-elle vraiment vécu. Les sensations, les odeurs, résonnaient en elle avec une vérité que la mémoire volée ne possédait pas. Ses souvenirs faisaient mal. Alors elle s'était serrée un peu plus contre lui, et il s'était un peu tortillé, tâchant de trouver un endroit où mettre son bras. Ils avaient fini par arriver à quelque chose. Pas tout à fait confortable, mais suffisamment. Et elle sentait sa chaleur irradiant au rythme lent des battements de son cœur. Elle sentait son souffle, plus lent et plus profond que le sien, et son odeur, familière mais si différente de la sienne.

Elle s'était sentie à la fois infiniment jeune, petite larve submergée de bonheur alors qu'elle se glissait en douce dans le cocon de sa sœur, et atrocement vieille, à contempler douze millénaires de solitude et d'isolement. Les émotions avaient menacé de la submerger, et Zil'reyn avait commencé à ronronner, lui effleurant doucement le bras du pouce, traçant un cercle - toujours le même - sur son épaule. Le son sourd, vibrant et chaud qui résonnait en elle et le contact, obsédant, régulier et répétitif, anesthésièrent un peu les souvenirs, apaisant la boule dans sa gorge et calmant les remous de son esprit.

Lorsqu'elle ne douta plus de la stabilité de ses émotions, elle osa une communication mentale.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai eu un frère aîné qui faisait ça quand ça n'allait pas. Ça nous calmait toujours. »

« Eu ? »

« Il est mort lors de la bataille d'Akalasse. C'était il y a longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais oublié. »

Akalasse. Ils n'avaient gagné que de peu et perdu beaucoup de guerriers.

« Comment s'appelait-il ? »

« Ruelym. Il était de la couvée précédente à la mienne. »

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire.

Ruelym. Un pilote né d'une couvée de guerriers. Brave et sans peur, mais pas taillé pour le combat au corps à corps. Mais Akalasse était un monde tropical couvert d'épaisses jungles. Pas un endroit pour des _Darts_. Alors ils y étaient allés à pied. Guerriers et pilotes, techniciens et scientifiques. Tous ceux qui pouvaient être utiles y étaient allé. Ils y étaient allé avec joie pour la servir, même s'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient que peu de chances de survivre.

« Vous étiez sur Akalasse ? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de s'en souvenir.

« Non. J'avais à peine un siècle et j'avais été placé sous les ordres de Karran'reyn. Nous sommes restés garder le complexe d'Omart. »

Elle acquiesça. C'était logique. Aucun des jeunes partis sur Akalasse n'était revenu. Il n'aurait pas pu y survivre. Encore une erreur qui avait coûté la vie à beaucoup des siens.

« Ils ont eu une belle mort. Une mort honorable. » murmura Zil'reyn.

Elle tenta de se remémorer les visages de ceux qui avaient disparu. Les noms. Rien à part quelques images fugaces. Elle avait eu tellement d'enfants, dont si peu étaient encore en vie... Comment ne pas oublier ?

« Ce n'est pas grave. Un _wraith_ ne compte pas. » nota le commandant.

Oui, elle l'avait toujours appris, toujours dit, mais il lui semblait à présent qu'il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux là-dedans. Mais elle ne sut pas quoi.

« Vous comptez pour moi, Zil'reyn. » murmura-t-elle plutôt.


	32. Chapitre 31

_Zil'reyn ne prétendait pas comprendre grand-chose aux femelles et encore moins à Delleb, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de hausser une arcade sourcilière surprise lorsque, au plus calme du cycle de repos, elle s'était redressée d'un seul geste, restant assise parfaitement droite sur le lit pendant de longues secondes avant de se lever pour partir en coup de vent._

 _Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps. Le temps de se sortir de la transe mi-rêve, mi-méditation dans laquelle il était plongé. Le temps de s'assurer auprès des officiers de pont que tout allait bien, puis le temps de récupérer ses bottes et son manteau tout en se demandant qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de la régente._

 _Il eut un début de réponse lorsqu'un appel télépathique sortit la moitié de la ruche du sommeil._

 _Delleb voulait tous les commandants d'escadre et autres meneurs de wraiths dans la salle du trône._

 _Étant le commandant suprême, l'appel le concernait sans doute. Se passant distraitement une main dans les cheveux pour leur redonner un semblant d'ordre, il se mit en route._

 _Vingt minutes après son arrivée, les derniers intéressés - ceux ayant pris le temps de se faire lustrer les bottes et tresser une belle coiffure - arrivaient, jetant quelques regards dédaigneux à ceux qui comme lui avaient sauté dans leurs bottes et étaient venus aussi vite que possible._

 _Delleb siffla d'agacement, jetant un regard lourd de sens au dernier arrivé, un chef d'escadron de_ Darts _de Silla, qui se tassa sur place, tentant d'échapper à son ire en se faisant insignifiant._

 _« Visiblement, certains savent discerner les priorités du reste, d'autres pas, mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour cela... » persifla-t-elle, jetant un dernier regard assassin aux intéressés._

 _« J'ai eu une idée. Une idée grandiose, cela va sans dire... » déclama-t-elle, laissant le temps à ses paroles de nimber la pièce d'une atmosphère d'attente._

 _« Vous qui dirigez nos forces de frappe, qui guidez et organisez notre armée... Qui sont nos meilleurs guerriers ? Les plus polyvalents, les plus insaisissables et les plus dangereux ? » demanda-t-elle avec malice aux guerriers._

 _Il sentait le piège et si certains, l'air très concentré, tentèrent de trouver la réponse qu'elle attendait, la plupart s'empressèrent de proposer leur unité quand il ne s'agissait pas tout simplement d'eux-mêmes._

 _« Commandant Zil'reyn, une idée ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin._

 _Il réfléchit. Certainement aucune des unités présentes en cet instant. Il fallait penser différemment._

 _« L'équipage de l'_ Utopia _ou les guerriers habitués à travailler avec les atlantes ? » suggéra-t-il, incertain._

 _«Je ne pensais pas à eux, mais vous avez suivi mon raisonnement, Commandant. Expliquez-le donc aux autres. » le félicita-t-elle._

 _Il se tourna vers les autres mâles._

 _« Ces unités sont plus polyvalentes car elles ont appris à travailler aux côtés des humains. Ils ont appris certaines techniques humaines, ce qui les rend moins prévisibles et donc plus dangereux. »_

 _Delleb acquiesça en lui souriant, provoquant une vague de jalousie qui le balaya sans qu'il y prête attention._

 _« Toutes proportions gardées, nos cinq plus puissants guerriers sont actuellement - et je n'ose croire ce que je vais dire - trois humains et deux_ wraiths _. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi ? »_

 _Un murmure embarrassé parcourut la petite assemblée._

 _« Pardonnez-moi, noble régente, mais qui sont-ils? » demanda un meutier en s'inclinant bien bas.  
« Rosanna Gady, son traqueur et les trois larves qui travaillent sur l'_Utopia, _bien entendu ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, visiblement vexée qu'ils n'aient pas suivi._

 _Nouveau murmure perplexe qui agaça encore davantage Delleb._

 _« Mais... des larves, Madame ? » glissa obséquieusement un capitaine d'escadron._

 _« Oui. Ces trois pauvres petites larves sont proportionnellement plus fortes que la plupart de vos guerriers. Ils ne sont pas encore complètement matures. Pas encore expérimentés, pas même complètement formés, et déjà, ils résistent à la plupart des guerriers qui leur sont opposés. Trois larves dont un humain particulièrement malingre et une femelle font mieux que la plupart de vos_ wraiths _! Quant à Rosanna Gady et au traqueur, dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils ont survécu pendant deux ans sans aucun soutien ni appui face à plusieurs centaines des meilleurs guerriers que cette galaxie ait jamais compté ? Les trois larves et les deux traqueurs forment ensemble deux unités qui défient toutes les lois statistiques. Leurs composantes humaines devraient les rendre plus faibles mais ce n'est pas le cas. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce phénomène ?! » gronda-t-elle._

 _Il sonda prudemment son esprit. Le fait l'avait frappée et son ignorance de la réponse l'énervait profondément. Se concentrant, il tenta de trouver une explication logique qui pourrait la satisfaire._

 _Finalement, un scientifique de Silla dont il n'avait pas encore mémorisé le nom, mais qui il le savait, s'était imposé comme dominant parmi les physiciens, tendit son esprit en une demande muette d'autorisation de parler._

 _Avec un feulement, Delleb la lui donna._

 _« Les humains sont plus faibles. C'est un fait. Ils sont physiquement et mentalement fragiles. Nous l'avons prouvé scientifiquement. Ils sont également éphémères. Tous ces défauts les forcent à trouver des voies détournées pour affronter le moindre problè les force à être créatifs et à imaginer d'innombrables solutions là où une seule nous suffit, à nous, race supérieure. Certaines de ces options sont, et c'est statistique, plus efficaces que celles auxquelles un_ wraith _recourrait normalement. Si un_ wraith _résout un problème d'une manière plus optimisée, il est logique qu'il soit plus efficace, noble régente. »_

 _Delleb médita sur ses paroles quelques secondes._

 _« Donc en somme, les_ wraiths _sont des idiots qui prennent toujours la première solution qui leur vient à l'esprit même s'il y aurait de meilleures manières de faire, c'est ce que vous dites, scientifique ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _La pièce sembla refroidir de quelques degrés._

 _« Non, bien sûr que non, sublime et magnifique gouvernante ! Je disais simplement qu'étant une race supérieure parfaite, nous n'avons pas besoin de recourir aux subterfuges des humains pour dominer la moindre situation, noble et merveilleuse régente. »_

 _« Donc, actuellement, nous dominons la famine qui menace de nous transformer en légende pour effrayer les larves humaines le soir ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _Tout le monde, y compris le scientifique, avait très bien compris qu'il était sur une pente glissante. Très glissante._

 _Ce dernier inspira profondément._

 _« Pas tous les_ wraiths _, sublime Delleb, mais nous, les Ouman'shiis, oui, nous avons résolu ce problème avec succès et brio, sous votre sage guidance. »_

 _Delleb se pinça le nez, fermant les yeux sur la stupidité de la réponse._

 _« Sombre crétin dégénéré, nous n'avons rien résolu du tout et serions tous toujours en train de mourir de faim si une simple petite humaine fragile et folle n'avait pas eu l'idée des dons d'énergie ! »_

 _« Mais...magnificence parmi les étoiles... Vous êtes la grande régente ! La puissante Delleb qui règne sur les Ouman'shiis. » supplia le scientifique._

 _Zil'reyn secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas en la flattant qu'il s'en sortirait. Elle n'était pas Silla._

 _Delleb prit le temps de se calmer, plaquant ses mains contre les accoudoirs du trône pour en dissimuler les tics nerveux et tournant la tête comme un fauve en chasse, elle sourit._

 _« C'est exact, je suis la grande régente. Celle qui s'assure que tout se passe selon le plan. Que tout ce qui doit arriver, arrive. Mais si tel un berger bienveillant, je vous guide, vous, mon troupeau bêlant, vers de nouveaux et inédits pâturages verdoyants, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tracé cette voie inusitée. C'est Rosanna Gady qui l'a fait et continue à le faire. Ce qui une fois encore prouve mon propos. Les unités composées d'humains et de_ wraiths _sont plus efficaces que les unités composées d'une seule de ces races. Ni nous ni les atlantes n'avons réussi depuis notre réveil anticipé à trouver une solution à ce problème sans fin, mais il a suffi d'une humaine et d'un_ wraith _pour que tout change... » susurra-t-elle d'une voix basse, vibrant d'une menace muette envers quiconque oserait la contredire - ce que personne n'eut la stupidité de faire._

 _Satisfaite du silence, elle s'apaisa._

 _« Je suis raisonnable. J'aime la science et les faits. J'aime les théories qui fonctionnent et la pratique bien encadrée, et ces deux choses tendent à manquer par ici. Je désire donc que vous trouviez parmi vos_ wraiths _des volontaires afin que nous puissions expérimenter à plus grande échelle ma théorie. Concrètement, je veux des_ wraiths _, peu importe leur affectation ou ce pourquoi ils ont été conçus, capables de travailler de concert avec des humains. Capables de les voir comme leurs égaux, comme arrivent à le faire certains... dont la larve de l'_ Utopia _et le traqueur. Je veux des_ wraiths _motivés à devenir la nouvelle élite de cette galaxie et, surtout, motivés à oublier tout ce qu'ils pensent avoir jamais appris pour cela. Ai-je été claire ? »_

 _Un garde-à-vous général lui répondit, et elle leur ordonna de sortir avant de se tourner vers lui._

 _« Zil'reyn, je vous laisse vous charger du recrutement des humains. Trouvez des volontaires capables de traiter un_ wraith _en égal. »_

 _« Il n'y en aura pas beaucoup, Madame, en êtes vous consciente ? »_

 _« Mais il y en aura. Trouvez-les. »_

 _« A vos ordres, Régente.» salua-t-il avant de se figer, hésitant._

 _« Oui, Zil'reyn ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant perçu son trouble._

 _« Si je puis me permettre, comment vous est venue cette idée, Madame ? »_

 _Elle eut un petit feulement amusé._

 _« De vous, Zil'reyn. Ou plutôt de la situation dans laquelle nous étions tout à l'heure. Je songeais que ce comportement était très... humain. Ce qui m'a fait songer à un échange que j'ai eu il y a un moment déjà avec Rosanna Gady, où elle m'expliquait que si le traqueur lui apportait la force et la résistance qui lui font naturellement défaut, elle lui apportait une contrepartie tout aussi bénéfique._

 _A l'époque, je n'ai pris ses propos que comme une vague tentative de se grandir, mais les faits tendent à me prouver le contraire. Nous verrons bien si l'expérimentation affirme ou infirme ses dires. »_

 _« En effet, Delleb. » salua-t-il avant de s'esquiver._

 _._

Elle avait sans doute été un peu trop enthousiaste, et les choses avaient pris bien plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais au final, elle les avait eues, ses unités expérimentales. Elle avait chargé une petite équipe de scientifiques de mettre au point un protocole strict, avec groupes de contrôle et procédures de test.

Il y avait donc trois groupes de trente individus répartis par paires et entraînés tous ensemble.

Trente humains, principalement des guerriers de divers mondes, trente _wraiths_ , dont la plupart étaient aussi des combattants, et pour les équipes mixtes, quinze _wraiths_ et seize humains de toutes origines ou formations, la bonne volonté primant sur toute autre caractéristique dans ce groupe-là.

S'il y avait un humain de plus dans le groupe test, c'était à cause de leurs premiers volontaires : les trois larves, qui avaient catégoriquement refusé de participer autrement que tous ensemble. Au final, les experts avaient estimé que leur jeune âge et la carrure insignifiante du jeune mâle humain compensaient le nombre.

Globalement, s'il y avait eu une ou deux surprises parmi les volontaires, la plupart ne l'avait pas étonnée. Il y avait Tom bien sûr, Nadelym, qui lui avait juré pouvoir poursuivre sa mission de « récolteur » tout en participant au projet, Galam'kan qui, avec le technicien, avait été un des premiers parmi les fils de Silla à se porter volontaire pour devenir Ouman'shii, et bien sûr Trel'kan, suivi de manière plus étonnante de son frère de couvée Râ'kan. Elle avait été étonnée de ne pas voir Esal'kan se porter volontaire, mais sa plus grosse surprise avait sans conteste été Delkalym.

Sans rien faire, elle avait récupéré presque le quart de ses _wraiths_. Ils arrivaient généralement par petits groupes toutes les quelques semaines, les mauvais traitements de leur nouvelle reine et les rumeurs de plus en plus tenaces sur leur ancienne souveraine les poussant à venir lui prêter une fois de plus allégeance. Mais Delkalym n'était pas arrivé avec d'autres. Il était arrivé seul. Seul, crotté et affamé. Le vieux _wraith_ s'était vu offrir un bon repas et une chambre pour se reposer, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé d'en profiter avant d'avoir pu poser genou à terre devant elle. Elle l'avait donc reçu. Profondément touchée de voir le vieux guerrier, qui avait servi sa mère si longtemps auparavant avant de devenir son fidèle intendant en charge des cocons, s'incliner devant elle comme si elle était la première reine qu'il voyait, elle l'avait accueilli avec bienveillance, lui offrant tous les égards dus à l'officier efficace et dévoué qu'il était, mais une heure à peine après avoir quitté la salle du trône, il était revenu pour lui demander audience. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui demande de reprendre son poste de gardien des cocons, qu'elle comptait de toute manière lui offrir, mais il l'avait prise de court en demandant à rejoindre les volontaires pour son expérience. Elle avait hésité. Il n'était pas formé au don, et avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais considérer les humains comme autre chose que de la nourriture. Il ne faisait pas exactement le meilleur candidat, mais la volonté absolue qu'elle avait senti en lui l'avait décidée à lui donner une chance. A condition qu'il apprenne le don d'énergie avant le début officiel de l'expérience. Une semaine plus tard, c'était chose faite, et elle lui donnait sa bénédiction.

Du côté des humains, il y avait un mâle qui s'était présenté comme étant Kelk de Sama, oncle de Jiu et Liu et le rejeton aîné de la femme qu'elle avait fini par identifier - à force d'avoir à faire à elle - comme Léah. Il y avait un réfugié qui avait dit être un ancien militaire de Satéda, et aussi une chamane de Grinna. En fait, il y avait cinq Grinnaldiens. Il y en aurait eu plus de cent si Zil'reyn n'avait pas fait une stricte sélection. Le commandant, d'ailleurs, l'avait surprise avec une initiative inattendue mais bienvenue. Il était allé présenter leur projet aux atlantes, et ces derniers avaient trouvés trois volontaires parmi les leurs. Amanda Strauss, qui sans aucune surprise s'était portée volontaire pour être appariée avec Trel'kan, un certain soldat Ortega, et une grande blonde aux traits nobles du nom de Popodov qui avait expliqué tenir là une occasion unique d'étudier la société _wraith_ d'un point de vue anthropologique – quoi que cela veuille dire.

Trois atlantes dont pas un n'était Milena Giacometti, ce dont elle ne savait pas si c'était un soulagement ou non.


	33. Chapitre 32

**Suite à un petit cafouillage dans les chapitres à relire, celui sort à la place du Au-delà des étoiles 32 qui sortira donc samedi.**

 **Navrée du changement et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Selk'ym lui avait proposé de l'accompagner avec Rorkalym dans sa promenade matinale et Drysse avait accepté. La douleur avait presque totalement disparu, mais elle hésitait encore à sortir. Selk'ym lui avait juré par tout ce qu'il y avait de sacré qu'elle était très belle et Milena lui avait dit à peu près la même chose. Même Silmalyn, lors d'un contrôle routinier s'était permis une remarque sur le chef-d'œuvre vivant qu'il avait fait d'elle, et pourtant elle couvrait toujours religieusement le miroir de la salle d'eau avant de se laver et n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin que la cour de la ferme sans l'épais voile qui dissimulait ses traits depuis maintenant des années.

Elle savait que son apparence avait changé. Elle le ressentait du plus profond de son âme et le voyait à ses mains, qui étaient redevenues plus humaines. Presque humaine, à part cette étrange teinte presque verdâtre. Mais elle n'avait pas osé se regarder dans un miroir. Le généticien lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la rendre à nouveau totalement « normale ». Seulement stable. Équilibrée. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle ne voulait plus être un monstre. Même un monstre qui n'a plus mal à chaque mouvement. Peut-être que si elle dissimulait suffisamment ses difformités, elles finiraient par disparaître ? C'était puéril, mais elle n'avait pas la force de faire autrement.

Alors, elle enroula le long tissu autour de sa tête et suivit Selk'ym, une pointe d'envie au fond du cœur. Lui aussi parfois se cachait. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à se dissimuler derrière les plis du tissu, mais il ne le faisait que lorsque c'était indispensable. Lorsque son apparence pouvait être un véritable danger. Le reste du temps, il allait fier et tranquille, la longue toge bordeaux des frères d'Ulaïn enroulée autour de ses épaules, un pan élégamment posé sur le bras, ou le haut serré à la ceinture, torse nu lorsque le travail aux champs le demandait. Il allait fier sous les regards, parfois haineux, parfois emplis de pitié, souvent répugnés des autres. De ceux qui étaient purs. De ceux qui pouvaient se dire humains ou _wraiths_. Comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des grains de poussière dansant dans la lumière. Elle l'admirait. Elle l'enviait. Pour cette paix de l'âme. Pour cette insouciance, alors qu'il hissait Rorkalym sur la barrière de bois qui délimitait le champ d'entraînement de la dernière lubie de Delleb, sourd aux sifflements dédaigneux d'une poignée de prédateurs déjà accoudés contre, et qui ne tardèrent pas à partir, jetant des regards noirs dans leur direction tout en maugréant quelque chose sonnant terriblement comme « immondice répugnante ».

Se tassant un peu plus sous ses dérisoires protections textiles, elle se prépara à rentrer.

« Drysse ? »

La voix à double timbre était douce. Pas un ordre. Pas une requête. Une simple question. Un sourire lumineux et paisible et dans les pupilles d'or la joie simple d'être dehors, avec le soleil au-dessus d'eux et la vie bourdonnante tout autour.

A le voir ainsi, ça semblait si simple. Peut-être que si elle essayait...

Retenant un frisson, elle vint s'accouder à côté de lui, se forçant à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait devant elle.

« Que font-ils ? » demanda-t-elle, observant la masse d'hommes, de femmes et de _wraiths_ qui s'agitaient plus ou moins en rythme.

« Ils s'entraînent, ou du moins ils essaient. Regarde la femme rousse pas loin du grand poteau. Elle est peut-être endurcie par le travail au grand air, mais observe ses mouvements. Ce n'est pas une guerrière. Elle ne sait pas répartir son poids entre ses jambes. Son centre de gravité est trop haut, et à chaque fois qu'elle se redresse, elle perd un temps et une énergie considérable à se stabiliser. Si Delleb veut faire quelque chose d'elle, il faut tout lui apprendre... et regarde le _wraith_ au centre. Celui qui a un tatouage en forme de triangle. C'est un scientifique. Il n'a peut-être encore jamais mis les pieds en dehors de sa ruche. Regarde-le, il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses bras. On dirait les pales d'un moulin à vent. Lui aussi il faut tout lui apprendre... »

« Tu arrives à dire tout ça rien qu'en les regardant de loin ? »

« Bien sûr. Le corps ne ment jamais. D'ailleurs, leur instructeur est un idiot. Leur faire faire cet enchaînement est stupide s'ils n'ont même pas conscience de leur propre corps. Regarde-les. La moitié d'entre eux ne savent même pas où se trouvent leurs mains au moment où ils sautent. Elles volent comme des papillons effrayés... » maugréa le moine guerrier, l'air navré (1).

Elle observa les pratiquants, tentant en vain de déceler ces déséquilibres qu'il voyait si facilement.

Il lui fallait une échelle de comparaison.

« Il y en a qui le font correctement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, plusieurs. Voyons voir... Le guerrier à gauche... comment s'appelle-t-il déjà... Ah oui, Râ'kan, lui bouge très bien. Il est stable, fluide et régulier. L'autre... celui qui courtise Amanda, est un peu trop explosif, ça rend ses mouvements moins souples, moins fluides, mais il n'est pas mauvais. Amanda non plus d'ailleurs. Par contre, elle est à contre-temps ou plutôt, à son propre rythme. Elle ne suit pas les autres. Ne fait pas attention à leurs mouvements. Elle pratique juste en boucle, correctement, mais sans se soucier de l'ensemble. Tom se débrouille pas mal, mais il serait meilleur en ralentissant un peu pour contrôler davantage ses mouvements. Regarde comme la fin de ses gestes est plus brouillonne que le début. Liu est impeccable. La forme, le rythme, tout est parfait, mais ça ne vaut rien. Elle ne fait qu'exécuter le mouvement, elle ne le vit pas. Elle n'en tire aucun bénéfice. Quant à son frère... »

Avec un soupir navré, il s'interrompit. Avec un petit sourire compatissant, elle observa l'adolescent qui, la langue coincée entre les lèvres, les sourcils froncés, tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'emmêler dans la séquence pourtant simple de cinq mouvements.

Ils continuèrent à les observer, mais plus le temps passait, plus Selk'ym devenait agité.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Oui ! Ce _wraith_ est incompétent ! » gronda l'hybride en désignant d'un grand geste exaspéré l'instructeur.

« Pourquoi ? Il a corrigé à peu près toutes les erreurs que tu avais constatées. »

« Oui, mais il rate l'essentiel ! Oh, c'est certain, dans quelques semaines, il aura fait d'eux de parfaits petits soldats décérébrés prêts à être envoyés à l'abattoir, mais il n'aura pas fait d'eux de vrais guerriers, et encore moins des coéquipiers ! Et pourtant, il me semble que c'est le but de tout ce cirque, non ? Prouver qu'humains et _wraiths_ peuvent travailler ensemble. Mieux : qu'ils sont plus efficaces ainsi ! Mais ça, ce n'est pas avec des exercices comme ça qu'il va le leur inculquer ! »

Un rire rauque à moins d'un pas d'elle la fit bondir d'une peur viscérale qui lança son cœur sur un staccato endiablé.

Selk'ym, tout en posant un bras rassurant et un brin possessif sur la tête de Rorkalym qui avait aussi sursauté, se tourna avec calme vers l'auteur du bruit, qui n'était autre que le commandant Zil'reyn, qui les observait tous les trois avec un air vaguement amusé.

« Petite sortie en... famille ? » demanda le _wraith_ d'un ton détaché.

Selk'ym gronda vaguement, ni acquiescement, ni dénégation.

« Pour un cobaye de laboratoire, vous avez beaucoup de choses à dire sur la manière dont doivent être entraînés ces recrues. » poursuivit le commandant.

« Lorsque l'incompétence est aussi flagrante, même un aveugle pourrait s'en apercevoir.» persifla Selk'ym, farouche.

« Ah, vraiment ? Et comment feriez-vous donc, hybride ? » demanda Zil'reyn, louvoyant devant eux comme un loup en chasse.

« Déjà, je leur apprendrais les bases avant de les faire gesticuler comme des bêtes de foire. »

« Les bases ? »

« Comment se tenir correctement. Comment répartir leur poids, comment placer leurs pieds... Je leur apprendrais à habiter leur corps, et pas à l'agiter comme un pantin au bout de ses ficelles, et surtout je leur apprendrais à travailler en équipe. A s'entraider. Pas à s'affronter, et à tenter d'être meilleur que son voisin... »

Le _wraith_ sourit largement, lui jetant un étrange regard.

« Voilà qui est intéressant... Naiu'reyn ici présent m'a assuré qu'en moins de six mois, il ferait d'eux les meilleurs guerriers de cette galaxie, mais à vous entendre, il m'a menti. Ai-je eu tort de placer ma confiance en un héros de guerre millénaire qui a fait la fierté de ma reine ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dangereusement doucereux.

« Oui. »

La réponse de Selk'ym était implacable.

A nouveau, le _wraith_ ricana.

« Quelle pitié que vous soyez le fruit d'expériences interdites, Selk'ym. Il nous faudrait plus de guerriers comme vous. »

« Je suis un guerrier. Il n'y a pas besoin de se nourrir d'énergie vitale pour manier un sabre. »

« Vous avez raison... Un guerrier bien singulier à vrai dire. » concéda de bon cœur Zil'reyn, laissant son regard glisser de la toge au bras protecteur toujours posé sur la tête de Rorkalym.

Selk'ym pouffa à son tour.

« Heureusement, comment je dirige ma vie ne vous concerne pas, Commandant. »

Le guerrier lui jeta un regard qui la glaça. Un regard aussi tranchant que les trop nombreuses dents qu'il exhibait en un sourire prédateur alors qu'il se penchait en avant.

« Sur ce point, vous avez tort, hybride. Vous vivez sur cette planète. Vous profitez de tous les bienfaits de ce lieu... Il me semble même que vous appelez cet endroit votre... chez-vous. Alors votre vie, chacune de vos respirations, chacun de vos actes me concerne. Comme chaque instant de la vie de ces humains et de ces _wraiths_ me concerne.» susurra-t-il, désignant l'entraînement qui se poursuivait.

« De quel droit ? » gronda Selk'ym.

« Je suis le seul et unique commandant de Delleb, la puissant régente qui règne sur ces terres et les protège. Je suis ses yeux, ses oreilles et ses mains. Si quelque chose arrive ici ou sur n'importe quel territoire ouman'shii, ça me concerne, même s'il ne s'agit que de l'insignifiante existence d'un hybride. Ai-je été clair ? »

« Très clair, commandant Tyrannie. »

« Vous pouvez me détester si cela vous chante, hybride. Cela fait partie de ma fonction. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire aimer. Je suis là pour faire en sorte que les choses marchent comme elles le doivent. Peut-être que dans votre merveilleux petit monde magique, il suffit que tout le monde s'aime pour que tout aille bien, mais dans la réalité, on ne peut pas faire cohabiter proie et prédateur sans une bonne dose d'autorité. Et cela implique souvent de froisser quelques ego. »

« Et le vôtre, d'ego ? » cracha Selk'ym.

Comment pouvait-il continuer à défier le commandant, qui pourtant souriait toujours, une lueur terrifiante dans les yeux ?

« Mon ego est tout à fait sous contrôle, hybride. Sinon, vous seriez déjà mort et rien de tout cela n'existerait. Tout ce petit monde n'existerait pas, votre petite vie paisible n'existerait pas si certains, comme moi, Delleb et d'autres ne mettions pas notre orgueil de côté pour faire que tout cela fonctionne, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Cette fois Selk'ym ne répliqua rien, son expression soigneusement insondable.

« Et ce que je vais faire va peut-être secouer un peu vos petites certitudes de victimes à propos de l'orgueil et de la cruauté de ma race. Je vais vous donner une chance, Selk'ym, de me prouver que je suis un idiot. Prenez la moitié du groupe mixte. Entraînez-le à votre manière. Faites-en ce que vous voulez. Nous verrons bien si, dans six mois, ils sont réellement meilleurs que ceux de Naiu'reyn. S'il est incapable d'entraîner correctement des guerriers, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous. Vous non plus d'ailleurs. »

Le commandant attendit une seconde ou deux qu'il lui réponde quelque chose, puis voyant que Selk'ym ne faisait pas mine de bouger, il s'éloigna, hélant l'instructeur qui s'approcha au trot.

Elle s'autorisa à nouveau à respirer alors que Selk'ym secouait la tête comme pour se sortir d'un rêve.

« Je me suis mis dans le pétrin, non ? » demanda-t-il de son ton paisible habituel, ébouriffant affectueusement la tignasse blanche du petit.

Comment pouvait-il prendre avec tant de légèreté une telle annonce ? Elle jeta un regard à la petite troupe qui s'agitait toujours. Des paysans, des scientifiques, quelques vieux combattants qui avaient déjà vu leurs plus belles années passer. Maintenant, elle voyait les gestes malhabiles, les déséquilibres, la maladresse. Comment pouvait-il espérer réussir ? Comment le commandant pouvait-il croire qu'en six mois à peine, Selk'ym parviendrait à faire d'eux les meilleurs guerriers de la galaxie ?

Il lui jeta un regard chaleureux. Confiant.

« J'ai foi en les Ancêtres et en leur dessein. » souffla-t-il comme une prière tout en lui confiant Rorkaylm avant de sauter souplement la barrière.

* * *

(1) J'ai eu un professeur d'iaïdo comme ça. Un homme extraordinaire, dont la présence tranquille était impressionnante. Il m'a appris beaucoup, et pas qu'à placer mes pieds correctement et à faire porter mes coups.


	34. Chapitre 33

**Tout d'abord, petite annonce à tous les fans de la franchise. SGO ne fait pas d'aussi bons scores que la MGM l'attendait, mais bon : en n'étant légalement accessible que dans 4 pays et seulement après avoir payé un accès à 75 dollars, rien d'étonnant. Et donc Mallozzi, un des anciens réalisateurs de SG-1, Atlantis et Universe, lance une nouvelle initiative pour sonder la motivation des fans via Twitter.**

 **Vous pouvez trouver la marche à suivre exacte sur Twitter : stargatenow ou sur Google en tapant « Stargate initiative ». Ça se passera en France et en Suisse le samedi 10 mars à 20 h. Alors si vous avez Twitter, allez-y, et sinon, faites comme moi, créez un compte exprès pour. Avec un peu de chance, et suffisamment de mobilisation, nous aurons le droit à une nouvelle série, faite par les anciens réalisateurs, respectant les ancienne séries, mais avec du nouveau !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Il avait sans doute un peu fait le fier. Comment allait-il faire de ce ramassis de paysans et de scientifiques les meilleurs guerriers de la galaxie ? Il les fixa d'un œil critique et soupira, laissant le soin au commandant de leur expliquer la situation. Avant tout, trouver ceux qui voudraient bien de lui comme enseignant._

 _Un regard, un échange de sourires et les trois adolescents se portaient volontaires, au plus grand soulagement de Naiu'reyn qui les regarda venir se placer derrière lui avec l'air de quelqu'un retirant enfin des chaussures pleine de bouse malodorante._

 _Amanda fut la suivante, puis le calme retomba. Il devina quelques échanges télépathiques entre les_ wraiths _, puis se fut un technicien à l'air timide qui s'avança, baissant la tête, pas exactement fier de sa décision. Il s'était attendu à ce que le premier prédateur à bouger ait été celui qui courtisait le lieutenant Strauss, mais Trel'kan se disputait visiblement avec son frère de ruche dans un échange télépathique qu'il devina intense. La chamane grinnaldienne et un de ses confrères les rejoignirent, ainsi qu'une atlante aux pommettes hautes et dont les cheveux blonds étaient relevés en une stricte queue-de-cheval._

 _« Il me faut encore deux humains et cinq_ wraiths. _» annonça-t-il._

 _Il y eut des regards fuyants, quelques balancement gênés, puis d'une poussée sèche entre les omoplates de son frère, Râ'kan le fit avancer avant de le suivre, ignorant le feulement vexé de ce dernier. Un jeune homme à l'air docile suivit._

 _Plus que trois_ wraiths _, un humain et il aurait la moitié des troupes._

 _« Hybride, vous croyez sincèrement que Naiu'reyn est incompétent pour la tâche que lui a confiée la grande régente Delleb? » demanda un grand_ wraith _aux traits comme taillés à la serpe._

 _Il n'eut guère à réfléchir._

 _« Oui. Je ne doute pas de ses compétences pour former des guerriers_ wraiths _, mais ici, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Il s'agit de vous apprendre à travailler de concert, à allier_ wraith _et humain. Dans ce domaine, j'en suis certain, il est incompétent. »_

 _L'intéressé gronda, insulté._

 _Le guerrier qui l'avait interpellé sembla réfléchir._

 _« Il est exact que c'est la mission que nous a confiée la régente, et... il est cohérent qu'un hybride qui, par essence, est le mélange de nos deux races soit capable de comprendre les différences qui nous séparent. J'espère ne pas me tromper, hybride. » conclut ce dernier en venant rejoindre son groupe._

 _Il ignorait qui était ce_ wraith _, mais il devait avoir un certain statut car ce fut soudain la débandade. Tous les prédateurs voulaient être dans son groupe._

 _Au final, ce fut Naiu'reyn qui ramena le calme d'un rugissement assourdissant._

 _« Ça suffit ! Oillym ira avec l'hybride. Je n'ai que faire d'un biologiste ignare qui n'a jamais mis les pieds hors de sa ruche. Pareil pour le mutilé. Que l'hybride essaie donc d'en faire quelque chose.» trancha le guerrier, envoyant les intéressés, humiliés, de son côté._

 _Selk'ym les observa. Un scientifique qui effectivement semblait ne jamais avoir mis les pieds hors de sa ruche, et un guerrier dont les traits avaient dû être nobles avant qu'un quelconque accident ne lui coûte un œil, dont l'orbite à présent vide était recouverte d'une peau translucide laissant deviner l'obscurité qui l'emplissait._

 _« Il me faudrait encore un humain.» notifia-t-il._

 _La femme rousse qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt s'avança._

 _« Bien. Suivez-moi.» ordonna-t-il, s'éloignant en direction d'un grand arbre en bordure du champ._

 _Une fois arrivé à destination, il observa ses troupes d'un œil critique._

 _Il avait du travail._

 _« Où logez-vous ? »_

 _Un concert de réponses discordantes lui répondirent._

 _Ils ne vivaient même pas ensemble. Première chose à corriger._

 _« Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Restez ici et profitez-en pour faire connaissance, je reviens.» maugréa-t-il, partant à grands pas en direction du village_ wraith _._

 _Il avait dû batailler ferme avec une poignée de guerriers récalcitrants, mais finalement, il parvint à réserver un dortoir entier pour ses troupes._

 _Il repartit donc les chercher._

 _Le groupe s'était scindé en plusieurs petites entités. Les trois adolescents, Amanda qui discutait avec Trel'kan et Râ'kan sous le regard du_ wraith _aux traits rudes, l'atlante blonde avec les Grinnaldiens, la femme rousse et le jeune homme silencieux et immobiles côte à côte non loin des deux scientifiques_ wraiths, _qui paraissaient fort mal à l'aise._

 _Au moins, personne ne semblait s'être battu. Sans doute devait-il considérer ça comme une victoire._

 _« Je vous ai trouvé un dortoir. A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est là que vous dormirez. A partir de maintenant, vous vivrez ensemble. Vous effectuerez vos corvées ensemble. Vous mangerez ensemble, et oui, j'attends des_ wraiths _qu'ils soient présents aux repas, même s'ils ne mangent pas. A partir de maintenant, vous êtes une équipe. Vous travaillez ensemble, vous êtes ensemble. Je ne veux pas de rivalités ou de compétition mal placée. Vous serez tous jugés à l'aune du plus mauvais d'entre vous. Alors inutile d'essayer d'atteindre des sommets personnels, vous ne brillerez pas. Si vous êtes doués, fantastique, servez-vous-en pour aider les moins talentueux à s'améliorer. »_

 _Il les fixa un à un, s'assurant que son message ait bien été reçu, ce qui fut le cas avec une certaine gamme d'enthousiasme ou de déception._

 _« Une dernière chose : je ne tolérerai aucune violence, coercition ou autres menaces entre vous ou sur qui que ce soit. Si une telle chose venait à ma connaissance, je vous garantis que vous regretterez d'être né.» prévint-il, fixant particulièrement les_ wraiths _._

 _Le silence le plus total lui répondit._

 _« Bien, vous avez l'après-midi pour vous installer dans le dortoir trois du bâtiment principal. On se retrouve au coucher du soleil pour la préparation du repas. »_

 _Il y eut un instant de flottement et ses troupes se dispersèrent dans le plus grand désordre._

 _Selk'ym soupira. Il avait quelques heures pour se figurer comment faire d'eux des héros en un délai ridiculement court._

Tom n'aurait pas dû être aussi enthousiaste. Mais Liu n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Après tout, il était bien le seul _wraith_ à ne pas tirer une tête de six pieds de long alors qu'ils découvraient la grande pièce spartiate, meublée de lits superposés et de casiers en bois.

« Liu, Jiu, par ici ! » les appela-t-il, leur réservant trois lits au plus près des fenêtres. Deux en haut, un en bas.

« Je n'aime pas trop grimper. » nota son frère.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai pris celui-là, juste en dessous du mien. » répondit joyeusement son ami.

« T'es gentil, donc moi j'ai qu'à dormir toute seule dans mon coin ? » demanda-t-elle, faussement grincheuse.

« Hein ?! Mais tu es juste de l'autre côté de la travée ! »

« Je plaisantais, Tom... »

« Ah... OK. » verdit-il.

Elle sourit. Parfois, il était bien naïf.

Sautant sur le lit, elle contempla la pièce de son perchoir.

Ils avaient une vingtaine de lits pour quinze personnes. De quoi avoir un peu de place. Tant mieux. D'autant plus que la disposition des lits était un peu étrange. Les leurs étaient seuls, appuyés contre le mur, mais la plupart était collés dos à dos avec un autre lit superposé, formant des sortes de blocs de lits doubles.

La Grinaldienne, qui s'était présentée comme Talka'nui, chamane au service de Tuim, s'installa sur un lit en hauteur, invitant la femme rousse, une certaine Bertta, à prendre le lit voisin du sien, tandis que le Grinnaldien mâle, Jam'par, se glissait en dessous, bientôt rejoint par Paisible, qui comme elle l'avait soupçonné, était un ancien adorateur... pas tout à fait guéri, pour ce qui la concernait. En face, les deux scientifiques _wraiths_ \- Nadelym et Oillym - prenaient les lits du bas, laissant prudemment ceux du haut à la discrétion des guerriers.

Devant le premier groupe de quatre lits, Trel'kan, Râ'kan et Amanda se disputaient à mi-voix pour savoir qui irait où, les deux guerriers semblant avoir décidé que l'atlante méritait la meilleure place, mais ne parvenant pas à déterminer de laquelle il s'agissait.

L'érudite d'Atlantis, qui s'appelait Popodov, hésita un peu, puis pris la place du bas sur le lit superposé directement à droite de la porte, et enfin, les deux _wraiths_ restants, Delkalym de Delleb - comme il s'était pompeusement présenté - et le borgne - qui avait refusé de leur donner son nom - échangèrent quelques regards, puis prirent respectivement un lit du haut sur la dernière unité à quatre, et celui du bas en diagonale dans la même unité.

Une fois que chacun eut posé sur sa couchette un objet, tantôt veste, tantôt colifichet ou même une arme afin d'indiquer sa place, ils se dispersèrent, partant chercher leurs affaires.

Le temps qu'elle revienne de la maison avec son sac et les oreilles encore bourdonnantes des récriminations de Drane, la pièce avait bien changé.

Les casiers de bois s'étaient remplis de quelques paquetages. Les deux Grinnaldiens avaient dressé un petit autel à leur déesse sur une caisse renversée à côté de leur lit, et Delkalym pliait maniaquement ses quelques vêtements de rechange avant de les ranger, alignés au cordeau, dans son casier.

Jetant son sac dans un casier vide, elle se vautra sur son lit. Ils avaient encore quelques heures à tuer avant le rendez-vous donné par Selk'ym.

« Hey, Dr Popodov, vous nous expliquez ce que c'est votre rentropologie ? » demanda-t-elle à la femme qui observait avec attention l'autel des Grinnaldiens.

Cette dernière sursauta, puis sourit.

« Avec joie, mais il s'agit d'anthropologie, pas de rentropologie... »

 _Au coucher du soleil, il trouva sa petite troupe attendant devant le bâtiment, comme il le leur avait demandé._

 _« Vous êtes bien installés ? » demanda-t-il._

 _Quelques vagues réponses lui parvinrent._

 _« Bien, je me suis assuré que personne ne ferait votre ménage, votre lessive ou quoi que ce soit pour vous. Vous allez devoir vous en charger vous-mêmes.» poursuivit-il._

 _« Les_ wraiths _ne font pas de telles choses ! » s'offusqua un prédateur._

 _« Alors vous n'êtes pas des_ wraiths _, parce que vous allez le faire. » répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique._

 _« Et si on ne sait pas faire ? » demanda Trel'kan._

 _« Vous allez apprendre. Je suis sûr que l'un d'entre vous pourra enseigner aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire aimable de circonstance._

 _Quelques grondements hargneux lui répondirent._

 _« Et on commence de suite avec la préparation du repas du soir. Qui sait cuisiner ici ? »_

 _Quelques mains se levèrent, dont celle de Tom._

 _« Bien, ceux qui savent, vous dirigez les choses, les autres, vous les aidez. La cuisine est par là. »_

 _Le repas et sa préparation s'étaient bien passés, considérant la situation. Tom, Trel'kan et le scientifique appelé Nadelym avaient essayé d'aider de leur mieux. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Tom s'était même avéré suffisamment doué pour devenir malgré lui le chef de cuisine, mais les deux autres avaient fait plus que leur part de travail. Râ'kan et Oillym aussi, bien que de bien plus mauvaise grâce. Delkalym et le borgne avaient quant à eux refusé d'aider et s'étaient contentés de regarder depuis un coin. Ils n'avaient violenté personne et n'étaient pas partis. Autant le prendre comme une victoire. Une maigre victoire certes, mais une victoire quand même._

 _Jiu s'était ébouillanté avec le ragoût, et Paisible avait passé plus de temps à s'excuser qu'à réellement faire quelque chose, mais au final, ils avaient posé sur la table un épais potage de légumes, des galettes plates et une salade de racines tout à fait délicieuse. Et tout le monde s'était assis à table. Même si Oillym, Delkalym et le borgne avaient refusé de goûter la nourriture, au moins s'étaient-ils assis avec eux. Il y avait même eu quelques discussions vers la fin du repas._

 _Une fois que tout le monde eut fini, il se leva._

 _« Merci pour ce repas. Je vous laisse nettoyer et ranger. Retrouvez-moi ensuite sur le terrain d'entraînement.» déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner._

 _En apparence, il méditait face au soleil couchant, mais en vérité, il les observait du coin de l'œil et comme il s'y attendait, tout n'était pas encore gagné. Des_ wraiths _, le seul à vraiment aider à la vaisselle fut Tom. Les autres laissaient les humains faire, et même parmi ces derniers la plupart n'y mettait guère d'enthousiasme, laissant le gros du travail à Paisible, à Jiu et aux deux atlantes qui les aidaient en pestant._

 _Il en prit note, puis s'autorisa quelques minutes de véritable méditation. Il en avait bien besoin._

 _._

 _Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous là, et il commençait sa leçon._

 _« Je vous veux ici tous les matins à l'aube pour une méditation commune. Ceux qui ne savent pas comment méditer, les autres vous apprendront. Pour l'heure, enlevez vos chaussures, je vais vous apprendre à poser vos pieds correctement afin de pouvoir, plus tard, être stable en condition de combat. Un pied devant, l'autre derrière, comme ça. Les genoux légèrement pliés. » expliqua-t-il, retroussant les pans de sa toge pour qu'ils voient ses pieds nus._

 _Il resta planté ainsi le temps que tout le monde retire ses chaussures, les aligne sous la barrière, et tente de l'imiter._

 _Il se redressa ensuite et passa entre les rangs._

 _« Tom, bien. Un peu plus souple sur les genoux. Râ'kan, pas mal, mais attention à ne pas trop écarter les jambes. Jam'par, que se passe-t-il si je vous bouscule ? Hé oui, vous tombez. Ne positionnez pas vos pieds comme si vous marchiez sur un fil, mais plutôt un peu en diagonale. Voilà... Voyez, vous ne tombez plus. Jiu, on se détend... vraiment. Oillym, ça ne va pas du tout. Ce n'est pas grave. Remettez-vous droit. Voilà... Un pas en avant. Non, ne penchez pas le buste. Bien... maintenant ce pied un peu plus vers l'extérieur. Les genoux détendus. Voilà ! C'est très bien... »_

 _Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour, il revint devant eux._

 _« Liu, Trel'kan, Amanda, devant que les autres puissent vous voir. Cette position est la posture de base pour être en garde. Vous allez avancer pas à pas afin de changer votre pied d'appui à chaque fois. »_

 _Il les regarda faire._

 _« Bien. La même chose, mais cette fois, concentrez vous sur vos mains... sur ce que vous en faites. »_

 _Le résultat fut un peu plus brouillon.  
« Ah ! soudain, elles posent problème. Mains ouvertes, doigts tendus, posés légèrement sur l'os iliaque. Bien, on recommence. »  
Pendant une heure encore, il leur fit faire des allers-retours. Il y avait ceux qui maîtrisaient leur sujet et les autres. Aussi demanda-t-il rapidement aux premiers d'aider les seconds, se plaçant discrètement en arrière afin de leur laisser toute la place d'enseignant, puis il les libéra, leur donnant rendez-vous au même endroit le lendemain à l'aube._

 _Une chose était certaine. Selk'ym n'avait vraiment pas les mêmes méthodes de Naiu'reyn. Le_ wraith _faisait venir ses troupes avant l'aube pour les faire courir en rond pendant près de deux heures chaque matin. Lui, les réunissait pour une paisible session de médiation avant le déjeuner. Et alors que les humains de Naiu'reyn avaient à peine cinq minutes pour avaler un peu de pain, ils passaient tous une bonne demi-heure autour d'une table et d'un vrai repas. La matinée se ressemblait à peu près pour les deux troupes : entraînement au combat. Mais si le professeur_ wraith _s'entêtait à les faire gigoter en rythme et s'affronter en une rivalité féroce, l'hybride préférait l'apprentissage personnalisé et la coopération. Souvent, l'après-midi, alors que les malheureux sujets de Naiu'reyn continuaient à s'escrimer dans la poussière, il emmenait sa petite troupe pour une leçon péripatéticienne (1) en forêt, car il en était convaincu, c'est en comblant le fossé entre les deux races, qu'il parviendrait à quelque chose._

 _Ils parlaient donc, de tout et de rien. Souvent, il se contentait de lancer un sujet, et écoutait ensuite la discussion qui en découlait. L'enfance, le droit des individus, l'esclavage, l'honneur au combat, les armes, la peur, l'art de la coiffure, la religion, les us et coutumes. Aucun sujet n'était tabou. Parfois, l'échange s'envenimait jusqu'à en arriver aux mains, et il devait intervenir, mais la plupart du temps, ils parvenait à partager de manière à peu près civilisée des points de vue souvent diamétralement opposés. Tom lui avait demandé si ça ne posait pas problème qu'il y eût la plupart du temps deux camps bien tranchés, et il l'avait rassuré. Le but n'était pas que tout le monde ait le même avis. Le but était que chacun connaisse l'avis de l'autre et apprenne à le respecter, mais aussi et surtout qu'il apprenne que son propre avis n'en était pas moins valide pour autant. Même si certains avaient des points de vue bien stupides selon lui, mais cela, il ne le dit pas._

 _Avant le repas, ils s'entraînaient encore un peu au combat, puis après, cultivaient la souplesse et la force du corps avant une nuit de sommeil bien méritée._

 _Selk'ym le savait : en agissant ainsi, il prenait un risque, car au final ses troupes seraient de moins bons guerriers que tous les autres, qui étaient sans relâche entraînés dans ce but. Mais il suivait son instinct, qui lui soufflait que si ce que Delleb considérait comme les meilleurs combattants de la galaxie ne l'étaient en vérité pas, ce n'était pas sans raison._

 _Même s'il était bon combattant, Tom était avant tout un pilote et un meneur de troupes. Liu était faite pour commander, bien qu'elle n'ait rien à envier à son_ hysthar _l'arme à la main. Jiu quant à lui n'avait rien d'un combattant, mais si Tom était la main gauche et Liu la droite, lui était la tête du trio. Pilote d'exception et fin stratège, il était surtout la voix de la raison pour les deux têtes brûlées qui lui servaient d'amis._

 _De même, si Markus avaient été conçu pour être un guerrier et en avait reçu la formation, il était traqueur, et en tant que tel n'hésitait pas à recourir à la ruse pour arriver à ses fins. Rosanna avait prouvé quand à elle mériter son titre de guerrière, mais elle était avant tout et surtout une négociatrice et une intrigante. Ses mots étaient mille fois plus puissants que ses coups. Et c'étaient toutes ces choses qui les rendaient chacun si dangereux. Parce que, dans leurs groupes respectifs, ils étaient polyvalents et complémentaires. Pas juste conçus pour réduire un ennemi en charpie._

 _Alors, c'était ça qu'il essayait d'émuler. Les trois adolescents servant de modèle et de boussole aux autres._

 _Et ça marchait... en quelque sorte._

 _Oillym, le scientifique qui, effectivement, avait mis pied à terre pour la première fois quelques mois auparavant, s'avéra avoir une passion commune avec le Dr Popodov pour l'étude des comportements. Lui étudiait et perfectionnait l'esprit presque animal des ruches, elle examinait et recensait les différentes cultures existantes. A la base humaines, mais récemment son champ d'étude s'était étendu, et les deux pouvaient passer des heures entières à décortiquer dans les moindres détails un point trivial de culture. Ils avaient ainsi passé une nuit blanche à étudier pourquoi si lever les mains était un signe de reddition chez leurs deux races, les humains le faisaient paume vers l'adversaire, et les_ wraiths _paumes contre soi. Le fait qu'ils aient tant à échanger le ravissait, mais il ne les avait pas pour autant exemptés d'exercices le lendemain, et si le scientifique s'en était pas trop mal tiré, la Terrienne avait été à côté de la plaque toute la journée._

 _Mais malgré quelques aléas sans gravité, ils progressaient, chacun enseignant ses forces aux autres et apprenant d'eux pour combler ses faiblesses. Les guerriers transmettaient l'art du combat, les scientifiques enseignaient la pensée logique et rationnelle et les autres tantôt la chasse, tantôt l'art de faire un feu ou la médecine des plantes. Et jour après jour, pas après pas, ils progressaient vers quelque chose d'encore nébuleux mais néanmoins réjouissant._

* * *

 **(1) Rien à voir avec des prostituées. Du grec _peripatetikós_ (« qui aime se promener en discutant »). Aristote a d'ailleurs inventé l'Ecole péripatéticienne, dans laquelle il enseignait en marchant. Les prostituées ont gagné ce surnom à cause de leur habitude d'arpenter le pavé.**


	35. Chapitre 34

Sheppard, un sandwich à la main, contempla longuement la Porte désespérément vide. Tout allait bien. Tout était calme. Un peu trop calme. Ça lui filait des frissons.

Atlantis n'était jamais aussi calme. Les missions ne se passaient jamais aussi bien. Une catastrophe allait forcément arriver. Forcément.

Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, la Porte se mit en mouvement.

« Vortex entrant non prévu. » annonça un technicien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?!

Au final, ça n'était que AR-6 qui appelait pour demander une caisse de barres protéinées en guise de présent diplomatique pour leurs nouveaux amis de H4-J135. Fausse alerte.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défaire de cette impression dérangeante que quelque chose clochait ?

« Sheppard ! »

McKay... et donc des ennuis en perspectives. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Mis le feu aux laboratoires ? Enclenché une réaction en chaîne qui allait tous les réduire en miettes d'ici une demi-heure ? Non, plutôt une procédure de sécurité réactivée par erreur qui allait gazer tous ceux qui essaieraient de tirer la chasse d'eau.

« Colonel ! Vous tombez bien, j'ai besoin de votre signature. »

Ah tiens, non.

Il prit le porte-document que lui tendait le Canadien, jetant un regard perplexe à la petite liasse de papiers.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est pour le Dr Samson. » répondit McKay avait un air particulièrement agacé.

« Le Dr Samson ? »  
« Oui, le Dr Samson, la biologiste marine qui est en congé maternité ! »

« Je sais qui est le Dr Samson, la petite brune qui prépare de la moussaka. Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est en quoi ces papiers la concernent puisqu'elle est, comme vous venez de le dire, en congé maternité sur Terre. »

« Si vous lisez, vous verrez que c'est une autorisation de lui envoyer un panier garni de spécialités de Pégase. »

McKay dut remarquer son incertitude.

« Rien de dangereux. De la confiture de baies bleues athosienne, quelques biscuits de Pug-789, un petit pot de pâté de guam, et un bocal du mélange à omelette en poudre du mess. En plus, ce ne sont que des choses qui se conservent sans souci ! Ça supportera parfaitement le voyage en _Dédale_. »  
Il jeta un œil à la liste. En effet, c'était le contenu du panier... à peu de choses près.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un... Fullomakulus ? » demanda-t-il.

« Full-oma-koul-tus ! Fullomakoultus ! »

« Bien, mais c'est quoi ce truc, Rodney ? »

« Un genre de doudou. Enfin je crois. Apparemment, elle a fait très copain-copain avec certains natifs lors de sa dernière mission et quand ils ont appris qu'elle attendait un enfant, ils ont tenu à lui offrir ce truc. »

« OK, un doudou... Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais vous êtres sûr qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux dans ce machin ? Genre des germes, ou je sais pas quoi ? »

« Non, rien du tout. Le doudou a été congelé un jour entier à l'azote liquide, désinfecté dans une chambre stérile, et emballé sous vide. Il n'y a plus rien de vivant sur ce machin, le Dr Keller y a veillé. Vous allez signer ?»

« Je vais signer, mais avant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi c'est vous qui me demandez ça ? Ce n'est pas votre genre de vous soucier des autres, Rodney ... »

Le Canadien rougit.

« J'essaie peut-être de changer... »

Il sourit. Rodney avait déjà beaucoup changé depuis leur rencontre, mais comme disait l'adage : « Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ».

D'un geste rapide, il apposa sa griffe sur les documents et les lui rendit.

« Merci. » baragouina le Canadien en tournant les talons.

Définitivement, ça n'allait pas. McKay devenait attentionné. Il allait vite falloir que les choses redeviennent normales.

.

OK, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû souhaiter si fort qu'une catastrophe leur tombe dessus, surtout pas quand la catastrophe en question n'était autre que Todd, un éclat de _Dart_ de la taille de son avant-bras planté en travers du torse, venu saigner partout dans la salle d'embarquement d'Atlantis.

Une fois le _wraith_ installé sur un brancard et en route pour le bloc opératoire, histoire d'essayer de lui retirer l'éclat avant qu'il ne se soit vidé de son sang, il s'autorisa à poser quelques questions.

« On est quoi pour vous, Todd ? Une clinique privée ? » ronchonna-t-il.

Le _wraith_ eut un rictus amusé.

« J'avoue... avoir appris à apprécier la compétence de vos médecins... Sheppard... mais je ne suis pas là... pour ça... » souffla-t-il avec peine.

« Cessez de parlez, vous avez un poumon perforé ! » le houspilla un des urgentistes.

Le _wraith_ montra vaguement les dents, mais laissa sa tête retomber, fixant le plafond qui défilait.

John dut rester à l'entrée du bloc, mais il ne put se résoudre à s'éloigner de la vitre.

Lorsque le _wraith_ avait disparu, un an plus tôt, il était presque mourant, anéanti par des mois d'essai infructueux du rétrovirus, et s'il avait toujours espéré qu'il s'était remis, terré quelque part avec cette résistance propre à la vermine, il aurait préféré le revoir dans des circonstances moins sanglantes.

Après tout, Todd était un ami. Enfin peut-être. Pouvait-on décemment appeler un alien immortel et millénaire suceur de vie un ami ? En tout cas, il n'était pas un ennemi. Et ça c'était déjà bien pour lui. Il avait moins de non-ennemis que d'ennemis. Alors c'était bien.

.

Deux heures plus tard, les chirurgiens quittaient la salle, et il s'approcha de Keller.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui a été transpercé de part en part par un morceau de métal de près de trois kilos, très bien. Mais Colonel, il va avoir besoin de s'alimenter très rapidement. Plusieurs organes vitaux ont été touchés et il a perdu près de vingt litres de sang. Bientôt, il arrêtera de régénérer... et bien avant ça, il sera devenu dangereux. »

Il acquiesça, la remerciant d'un geste.

« Pourquoi être venu ici, Todd ? » soupira-t-il, ne parlant à personne en particulier.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le _wraith_ tourna la tête vers lui de l'autre côté de l'épais vitrage, l'ombre d'un sourire grimaçant sur ses traits gris. Sheppard frémit. Il avait déjà vu ce même sourire. Cette même joie triste. Longtemps auparavant. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient échappés de cette prison Genii.

Instinctivement, il porta la main à la cicatrice qu'il arborait toujours, et qu'il avait fini par se résoudre à porter jusqu'à sa mort.

Le sourire du _wraith_ s'agrandit un peu.

Il baissa bien vite la main, qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Il ne lui donnerait pas sa force vitale. Ils allaient trouver une autre solution.

D'un pas décidé, il fit demi-tour, ordonnant à des marines de garder la porte de la pièce.

« Ronon, Teyla, j'ai besoin de vous en salle de contrôle. McKay aussi, pendant qu'on y est. » annonça-t-il sur sa radio.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant les consoles, vingts minutes plus tard, ils se mettaient en route, le Satédien ouvrant joyeusement la marche, et une heure douze minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec deux _wraiths_ assommés et solidement entravés.

.

Il était resté seul avec les trois aliens. Puis, des marines avaient évacués les deux momies, et il avait tiré une chaise à côté de l'étroit lit d'hôpital sur lequel était assis Todd.

« Bonjour, Todd. » commença-t-il, à défaut d'une meilleure entrée en matière.

« Bonjour, colonel Sheppard. »

« Vous... hum... vous disiez que vous n'étiez pas venu pour les plateaux-repas de l'infirmerie, donc pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

L'alien resta interdit quelques instants, puis éclata de rire.

« Bien joué, Sheppard... plateaux-repas... Oui, excellent... Excellent ! »

Il soupira, oscillant entre l'agacement et l'amusement.  
« Ravi de vous faire rire, mais je peux savoir ce qui vous a amené ici, et accessoirement pourquoi vous avez fini avec un bout de _Dart_ dans la poitrine ? »

Todd se calma et, baissant les yeux, ramassa son manteau qui traînait au pied du lit, passant une main songeuse au travers du trou béant.

« Il est bon pour le recyclage... un si beau manteau... presque neuf. » soupira-t-il.

John s'autorisa un haussement de sourcil, le beau manteau presque neuf montrant de clairs signes de décoloration due au soleil, d'innombrables taches en tout genre, et beaucoup trop d'éraflures pour mériter encore le titre de beau ou de neuf.

« Vous êtes donc là pour... ? »

« Ah ! Oui. Je voulais vous prévenir... Une coalition de reines est en train de se former. »

« Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? »

Il voyait parfaitement le danger que pouvait représenter une telle alliance, mais ils avaient leurs règles du jeu, et l'une d'elle était qu'il joue les crétins jusqu'au bout.

« Les reines ne se sont pas unies ainsi depuis la grande guerre. Il reste quelques reines qui ne désirent pas prendre part à cette alliance, mais néanmoins c'est le plus grand regroupement depuis la défaites des Lanthiens. »

« Super, mais on ne fait pas de politique, surtout pas avec les _wraiths_. Ont-elles prévu de nous attaquer ? »

Le _wraith_ gronda.

« J'ignore encore leur cible exacte, mais elle n'est guère difficile à deviner. A l'heure actuelle, il n'y a que deux forces capables de s'opposer aux _wraiths_... Atlantis, et les Ouman'shiis. Si ce n'est pas vous, c'est eux... et je crois deviner que cela n'est pas non plus dans vos intérêts, n'est-ce pas, Colonel ? » susurra-t-il.

Non, ça ne l'était pas.  
« Mais vous, vous êtes un _wraith_... Pourquoi nous prévenir ? »

« Sheppard... depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que je ne partage pas tous les avis de mes congénères... et puis, j'ai mes propres agendas... »

Et c'était bien ça qui l'inquiétait. Todd ne faisait jamais rien sans une idée derrière la tête, ce qui était objectivement encore plus dangereux que sa poisse surnaturelle.

.

Weir l'avait écouté avec attention, les bras croisés, puis elle s'était frotté les tempes.

« Quel est votre avis sur la situation, Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Todd n'aurait pas pris de tels risques si la menace n'était pas sérieuse, mais à l'heure actuelle, il nous manque trop d'éléments pour pouvoir estimer correctement le danger. On ne sait même pas si nous allons être leur cible.» expliqua-t-il.

« Nous allons être leur cible.» trancha Ronon.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Il faut être réaliste. Même s'ils s'en prennent d'abord à ces tarés qui pactisent avec des _wraiths_... »

« Les Ouman'shiis ? » demanda Weir, l'air crispé de l'insulte gratuite envers leurs alliés.

« Ouais, eux... donc même s'ils s'en prennent d'abord à eux, ensuite ce sera notre tour. Il vaut mieux frapper les premiers. »

« Merci, Ronon, pour cet avis.» notifia la diplomate, fixant les autres à tour de rôle.

« Je pense que Ronon a raison... » commença McKay, soulevant quelques sourcils surpris. « ...Mais je pense aussi que John a raison. On ne peut pas ignorer la menace, mais on ne peut pas non plus foncer dans le tas. Il faut qu'on en sache plus. Combien de vaisseaux, quel est leur plan... que sais-je d'autre de trucs de militaires. Mais il faut qu'on en sache plus avant tout ! »

Teyla acquiesça sobrement.

« Bien... puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, Colonel, vous et votre équipe allez enquêter sur cette nouvelle menace. »

Il hocha la tête, se levant.

« J'aimerais qu'on travaille avec Todd, son aide nous sera indispensable. »

Ronon manqua s'étouffer d'indignation, mais Weir le fixa avec attention.

« Vous êtes sûr, Colonel ? Il ne s'est pas toujours montré des plus fiables... »

« Mais on est tous encore là, et sans lui, nous n'avons aucune entrée dans ce monde. »

« John a raison, et je pourrais le surveiller... jusque dans sa tête. Il ne nous trompera pas.» fit remarquer Teyla.

Weir sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Soit. Pendant ce temps, je vais prévenir nos alliés : peut-être ont-ils d'autres informations de leur côté. »


	36. Chapitre 35

Un peu mal à l'aise, Élisabeth sourit à la reine _wraith_ assise en face d'elle dans la salle de réunion.

« Donc, vous n'avez aucune information à propos de cette coalition ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Elisabeth Weir, je n'ai reçu récemment aucun renseignement alarmant de ce type. Il est évident que les Ouman'shii dérangent mes semblables au moins autant que vous, mais si nous essuyons régulièrement les attaques et les incursions d'une reine ou d'une autre, nous n'avons eu aucune indication allant dans le sens d'une alliance de l'ampleur de celle dont vous me parlez. Peut-être que le _wraith_ que vous dissimulez dans la cité pourra fournir davantage de précisions ? »

Pinçant les lèvres, elle appuya sur le connecteur de sa radio.

« John, pourriez-vous faire venir notre invité en salle de réunion ? » demanda-t-elle sous le regard hautain de la reine.

L'attente fut longue, même pour elle, pourtant habituée à ce genre d'ambiance de négociation, mais finalement Sheppard entra, précédant Todd.

La reine les détailla tous les deux avec intérêt, un énigmatique sourire découvrant la pointe de ses dents.

Si John n'avait que l'air vaguement tendu qu'on pouvait attendre du chef de la sécurité d'Atlantis se trouvant dans la même pièce que deux _wraiths_ , fussent-ils des alliés, Todd affichait un étrange mélange de respect et de défiance.

Finalement, Delleb rompit le silence d'un grondement amusé.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de vous retrouver ici ? Enfin, peu importe. Par égard pour nos alliés communs, Commandant... nous parlerons leur langue. »

« Cela me convient. » gronda l'intéressé, venant s'asseoir à la place qu'Elisabeth lui désignait courtoisement de la main.

La discussion n'avait pas été très instructive. Todd n'en savait guère plus que ce qu'il leur avait déjà dit. Mais Delleb avait approuvé la nécessité de tirer ça au clair et d'en apprendre plus.

Ils s'étaient donc séparés avec l'intention d'aller chacun tirer quelques ficelles et secouer quelques branches de leurs réseaux respectifs afin de voir ce qu'ils pourraient en tirer, puis de se retrouver le surlendemain pour en discuter.

Ils avaient contactés les Athosiens, les Namurs, les Iräns, même les Genii - malgré des relations plutôt houleuses - mais n'avaient pas pu apprendre grand-chose. Oui, la rumeur d'une grande réunion planait, mais personne ne savait ni le quand, ni le pourquoi. Ils en étaient donc réduits à compter sur leurs alliés aliens, qui pour le coup, se montrèrent à la hauteur.

Elle ignorait quelle branche Delleb avait bien pu secouer, mais la régente amena à leur rendez-vous une tablette contenant une copie du message envoyé à la quasi totalité des reines de la galaxie.

Le message en question avait le mérite de leur donner une date et un lieu de réunion, mais la raison de la rencontre était nébuleuse: « Trouver des solutions définitives afin d'anéantir la menace qui pesaient sur les _wraiths_ ».

Todd quant à lui, s'il avait obtenu des témoignages indirects venant authentifier le message de la reine, amena un plan. A vrai dire le seul plan qu'ils eussent pour tenter de s'infiltrer, car comme l'avait fait remarquer Delleb, c'était une rencontre au sommet. Seules les reines, les commandants et quelques serviteurs et gardes triés sur le volet seraient autorisés. Il n'était pas question qu'elle ou son commandant s'y rende, pas plus que toute une équipe de marines.

Todd pouvait y aller. Après tout, officiellement, bien qu'excentrique, il n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté ni Atlantis, ni les Ouman'shii, et il obéissait toujours à sa reine, aux mœurs très discrètes - et pour cause, puisque ladite reine n'existait pas, bien qu'elle eusse été incarnée avec brio par Teyla.

Il pourrait se présenter en tant qu'envoyé de sa souveraine et emmener sans éveiller de soupçons un autre _wraith_ , qui jouerait le rôle de son garde du corps, et deux humains, jouant leurs serviteurs personnels respectifs.

Il avait bien entendu trois membres de sa propre ruche en tête, mais ni Weir ni Delleb n'étaient prêtes à se fier uniquement à ses informations.

La reine eut tôt fait d'exiger que le garde soit un de ses _wraiths_ , ce que Todd accepta gracieusement. Après tout, c'était attendu.

« Deux de mes hommes joueront vos serviteurs.» décida Elisabeth, s'imposant dans la discussion afin de rappeler fermement son existence en tant que troisième parti égalitaire.

Les deux _wraiths_ se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, feulant leur refus.

« Vos guerriers sont de valeur, Elisabeth Weir, pas un seul d'entre eux ne pourrait passer un instant pour un serviteur.» nota froidement Delleb.

« Pourquoi ? Il leur suffira de baisser les yeux et de dire « Oui, maître » à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche, non ? » demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Todd s'esclaffa alors que la reine lui jetait un regard outré.

« Si vous imaginez que nos esclaves ne sont que ça, vous les tenez en encore plus basse estime que nous, Elisabeth Weir .» ricana le commandant.

« Et puis, jamais un serviteur ne réagirait ainsi... » siffla Delleb, se relevant d'un brusque mouvement, faisant sursauter les six marines de la pièce, ainsi que presque tout AR-1 qui assistait à la réunion. Satisfaite la reine se rassit, ignorant royalement les P-90 et l'arme de Ronon braqués sur elle.

« Je n'ai pas sursauté.» nota Sheppard.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas marqué. Tous les serviteurs personnels sont marqués... tout le monde sait ça. » persifla la reine.

« En vérité... » nota Todd avec un étrange sourire indiquant qu'il envisageait la possibilité d'emmener Sheppard.

Durant un instant, Elisabeth vit nettement le masque d'indifférence de Delleb tomber sous le coup de la surprise, puis l'alien se reprit.

« Qu'entendez-vous par marqué ? » demanda la diplomate, afin de confirmer ses soupçons.

« Lorsqu'un _wraith_ se choisit un serviteur personnel, il le marque afin que tous sachent que l'humain est méritant et n'est pas à leur libre disposition. » expliqua Delleb.

« En quoi consiste le marquage ? » insista-t-elle.

« Une ponction et un don de vie symbolique. Le but n'est pas de faire mal à l'humain, mais juste d'imprimer sa marque dans sa chair tout en lui donnant un aperçu de ce qu'il pourrait avoir en décevant son maître ou... en lui donnant satisfaction. » siffla Todd d'un ton étrange, son regard rivé sur Sheppard qui, un peu mal à l'aise, tripotait le col de son T-shirt.

L'échange muet n'avait visiblement pas échappé à Delleb car celle-ci s'autorisa un sourire en coin.

« Et bien, voilà qui est parfait. John Sheppard « jouera » votre serviteur, Commandant, et je fournirai le garde et son serviteur. »

« Un instant, régente. Je pense qu'il serait juste que le second humain soit aussi un membre de l'expédition Atlantis. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'envoyer l'un de mes hommes seul dans ce genre de mission. » intervint Weir avant que la discussion ne soit close.

« Pourquoi est-ce vous qui devriez envoyer deux des vôtres ? » objecta Delleb.

« Vous avez encore beaucoup de personnes marquées dans votre personnel ? » demanda Todd avec curiosité, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre à la question de la reine.

« Beaucoup non, mais je suis sûre que mes deux propositions vous conviendront, régente. Après tout, vous les connaissez bien, puis qu'elles passent plus de temps chez vous que sur la cité. »

La reine gronda son appréciation.

« Milena Giacometti et Amanda Strauss... » murmura la _wraith_ avec un sourire prédateur.

« Je pense en effet que le capitaine Giacometti ou le lieutenant Strauss pourraient remplir toutes les conditions requises. »

« En effet, bien que, ayant à plusieurs reprises déjà eu maille à partir avec le capitaine Giacometti, je puis vous affirmer qu'elle est bien trop... dominante pour pouvoir passer plus de deux minutes pour une servante. »

« Alors ce sera le lieutenant Strauss. Qu'en pensez-vous, John ? » conclut la diplomate.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules et acquiesça vaguement.

« Ne reste plus qu'à trouver le « garde » et nous aurons notre équipe.» nota-t-elle à la cantonade.

Delleb lui décrocha un rictus carnassier.

« Oh, inutile... J'ai le _wraith_ parfait pour ça... »

« Nous avons six jours pour préparer cette mission. Je propose donc que nous ajournions cette réunion pour la poursuivre demain avec la mise au point d'un plan. » suggéra la diplomate en se relevant.

Les deux _wraiths_ acquiescèrent avant de quitter la pièce, Todd cédant galamment la première ouverture de Porte à Delleb afin qu'elle rentre sur Oumana, Sheppard faisant le voyage avec elle pour aller chercher Strauss.

Officiellement, Amanda était en mission diplomatique auprès des Ouman'shii pour les mois à venir, mais elle ne pouvait que reconnaître la nécessité de la mission, et Selk'ym lui donna une permission dans la minute.

Elle rentra donc avec le colonel, recevant dans la foulée un premier briefing.

Le lendemain, il était encore tôt, et sagement assise à gauche du colonel Sheppard, une tasse de café du mess dans la main, elle se surprit à regretter l'infusion de plantes de l'hybride, tout en attendant l'arrivée de leurs alliés wraiths.

Todd arriva bientôt, jetant un regard vaguement hésitant à la console ornée d'un thermos de thé et d'un de café avant de venir s'asseoir en face d'eux, bientôt suivi de Delleb et du guerrier qui devrait jouer le rôle de son maître, comme le lui avait expliqué le colonel la veille.

Sa gorgée de café passa par le mauvais trou, remonta dans ses narines et, une main sur la bouche, elle s'étouffa à moitié, tentant de ne pas cracher partout sur la table.

John lui tendit une serviette en papier, la fixant d'un air inquiet.

« Tout va bien, Lieutenant ? » demanda-t-il quand elle cessa enfin de tousser.

Elle opina du chef, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues avant de jeter un regard assassin au guerrier qui pinça les lèvres, haussant à peine les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Elisabeth Weir, Commandant, voici Trel'kan, un de mes fils, et l'un des meilleurs guerriers ouman'shii. Il a toute ma confiance et je suis... certaine qu'il s'entendra parfaitement avec votre guerrière. » déclara Delleb avec emphase, le désignant d'un petit geste alors qu'il inclinait la tête solennellement.

« Nous nous en réjouissons tous, mais il va falloir arracher ce tatouage et en faire un nouveau. » nota Todd, désignant vaguement le visage de Trel'kan, tirant un grondement mécontent à Delleb.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le colonel, perplexe.

« John Sheppard, êtes-vous subitement devenu aveugle ? Son tatouage a le symbole de votre monde en plein milieu. Il hurle littéralement «Je suis l'ami des humains ! Je ne suis pas comme vous !» persifla le commandant.

« Ce n'est pas le symbole des Terriens, mais celui des Ouman'shii. » gronda Delleb, montrant les dents.

« La ressemblance est pourtant stupéfiante. » répliqua sèchement Todd.

« Heu... si je puis me permettre... Je comprends le problème, mais je sais aussi toute l'importance d'un tatouage pour un _wraith_... Il y a peut-être d'autres solutions ? Comme par exemple un de ces hologrammes portatifs ? Vous savez, comme celui que Markus a pris sur Terre ? » suggéra Amanda, fixant Delleb avec insistance.

« J'apprécie vos considérations pour nos traditions, Amanda Strauss, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Vous serez tous fouillés et l'appareil sera immanquablement découvert. »

La guerrière s'affaissa un peu sur son siège. Elle sentait combien la perspective de voir son tatouage arraché, et avec lui sa symbolique, faisait souffrir Trel'kan.

« Si la technologie n'est pas envisageable, peut-être que du maquillage conviendrait ? » suggéra Weir.

« Du maquillage ? »

« Oui, je sais que vous ne faites guère usage de tels cosmétiques, mais notre industrie télévisuelle a mis au point des produits permettant de cacher les tatouages, et résistants à l'eau comme à presque tout. Une fois appliqué, on croirait que la peau est nue. De même, il est possible de simuler un tatouage de manière remarquable. »

« Hum... Elisabeth, même à Hollywood, je doute qu'ils aient la teinte vert glauque à disposition. » nota Sheppard.

« Bien entendu qu'une telle teinte n'existe pas. A vrai dire, pour que l'illusion soit parfaite, il faut qu'un maquilleur spécialisé prépare le mélange afin de réaliser la teinte exacte de la peau à laquelle il est destiné. De toute manière, un professionnel de la branche sera requis pour dessiner les veines et tout le reste. » nota la diplomate.

« Vous voulez faire venir un maquilleur d'Hollywood ici ? »

« Oui, John. Et je ne veux pas, je _vais_ faire venir un maquilleur d'Hollywood ici. »

« Le SGC n'acceptera jamais. » nota-t-il d'un ton sceptique.

« Le SGC acceptera. » affirma-t-elle, se levant. « Mesdames, messieurs, excusez-moi, je vais régler ce problème de maquillage. Je vous laisse poursuivre les préparatifs sans moi. »

Ils la regardèrent partir, puis Todd se leva avec élégance.

« Régente Delleb, je suis certain que vos obligations vous attendent. Nous ne voudrions pas vous retenir inutilement. A partir de maintenant, nous allons essentiellement préparer les Terriens afin de pouvoir faire illusion le moment venu.» indiqua-t-il, inclinant la tête en un salut respectueux duquel personne ne fut dupe.

Il la congédiait poliment.

Elle gronda tout bas, puis se leva, ordonnant d'un ton sec que l'on compose les coordonnées d'Oumana.

Le commandant la regarda partir, puis se tourna vers eux.

« Comme c'est sous ma bannière que nous irons, il serait pertinent que la suite des préparatifs se passent à bord de ma ruche. Je pourrai ainsi vous fournir les uniformes de rigueur et vous pourrez vous familiariser avec l'ambiance. » ajouta-t-il.

Amanda fixa son supérieur. C'était à lui de décider. Ce dernier fit la moue un petit moment.

« D'accord, mais votre ruche reste en orbite d'Atlantis. » décida le colonel.

« Cela va de soi, John Sheppard... » susurra le commandant avec un air très satisfait. « Vous devriez aller prévenir Elisabeth Weir, ma ruche devrait arriver en orbite d'ici une dizaine de minutes. » ajouta-t-il.

« Vous aviez prévu le coup ! » s'offusqua Sheppard.

Todd sourit, l'air très satisfait de lui, et le colonel quitta la pièce en maugréant tout bas.

Elle resta donc seule avec les deux _wraiths_ et six marines un brin tendus.

Todd s'avança au milieu du cercle de tables, s'arrêtant à un pas d'elle, ignorant volontairement les armes qui s'étaient insensiblement levées pour le suivre.

« Ainsi donc, vous vivez actuellement avec... les _wraiths_ de Delleb, mais restez fidèle à Atlantis. Voilà qui est fascinant... » murmura-t-il, fixant ostensiblement son T-shirt, là où elle savait se trouver la cicatrice de ponction.

« Vous voulez la voir ? » demanda-t-elle, défiante.

Le _wraith_ acquiesça en retroussant les lèvres.

Elle tira sur son col, découvrant le haut de la marque, que l'alien détailla avec une intensité déconcertante.

« Très belle marque, si je puis me permettre. Comment l'avez-vous obtenue ? »

« J'ai laissé Markus me ponctionner pour qu'on puisse s'échapper des geôles où nous étions prisonniers. Il m'a rendu ce qu'il m'a pris, même si ça a mis du temps. » nota-t-elle plus amèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le _wraith_ haussa une arcade sourcilière.

« C'est donc dans l'habitude des atlantes de se laisser ponctionner pour s'échapper de prison ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, mais on fait ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Vous devriez le savoir. » nota-t-elle avec défi.

Après tout, tout le monde sur Atlantis savait comment Todd avait retrouvé sa liberté.

« En effet. En tout cas, me voilà rassuré. Votre marque n'est pas l'affreuse cicatrice d'un humain qui a accidentellement survécu à une ponction, mais bel et bien celle que pourrait arborer un serviteur chéri par son maître. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie. » grogna-t-elle, pas du tout ravie d'avoir cet éclairage sur cette marque à laquelle elle ne pensait d'habitude pas.

Ils attendirent encore un peu, puis le colonel revint, leur annonçant que si Weir n'était pas enchantée de les savoir à bord de la ruche, ils avaient son feu vert, et une demi-heure plus tard, un petit vaisseau de transport se posait sur la digue est pour les embarquer.


	37. Chapitre 36

Définitivement, Amanda n'aimait pas les ruches. Elle ne put retenir un frisson alors qu'elle suivait Todd dans les couloirs envahis d'obscurité.

L'alien les emmena dans une grande pièce, garnie de plusieurs tables organiques couvertes de rouleaux de tissu, de vêtements à divers stades de fabrication et d'une quantité invraisemblable d'accessoires.

« Colonel Sheppard, lieutenant Strauss, Dextre va vous trouver des vêtements convenables. » indiqua-t-il, alors qu'une femme vêtue d'une tenue de toile grise les saluait prestement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Trel'kan, qui avec un vague grondement grimpa sur un tabouret bas, tandis qu'un _wraith_ presque malingre pour son espèce s'approchait pour prendre ses mesures.

« Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît .» murmura tout bas la femme, les emmenant dans une pièce attenante, plus basse de plafond, mais bien plus lumineuse, dans laquelle travaillait une demi-douzaine de couturiers humains occupés tantôt à raccommoder, tantôt à coudre des vêtements de cuir noir.

Elle les emmena vers de grands portants croulant sous des centaines de vêtements de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les matières, derrière lesquels elle devina des centaines d'uniformes de toile grise.

« Le commandant a présélectionné ces tenues pour vous. Vous devriez en trouver une qui convienne sans peine. » expliqua-t-elle, extrayant d'un portant une dizaine de vêtements différents qu'elle fourra dans les bras du soldat renfrogné avant de lui désigner un paravent pour ses essayages.

« Bien... quant à vous, il m'a demandé une tenue moins ostentatoire, mais néanmoins superbe. Il ne m'avait pas précisé que vous étiez une femme.» marmonna Dextre, abandonnant le portant qu'elle examinait pour s'approcher d'un autre pour en extirper tantôt un pantalon chatoyant, tantôt une longue tunique, qu'elle tenait un instant devant elle avant de les ranger avec un claquement de langue ou une moue désapprobatrice. Finalement, elle eut elle aussi une dizaine de tenues différentes à essayer, et Dextre lui désigna un autre paravent.

Elle tentait de comprendre comment enfiler une sorte de pantalon de harem composé d'un fin tissu bleu nuit apparaissant par les crevés des larges pans de soie or du tissu extérieur, lorsqu'une exclamation outrée lui fit passer la tête sur le côté du paravent, pour découvrir Sheppard, un pantalon moulant jusqu'aux genoux sous son T-shirt et un autre, sorte de minishort bouffant d'un fuchsia pétant assorti de collants, à la main.

«Todd ! C'est quoi ces horreurs ? » pesta-t-il, furieux.

Le _wraith_ , qui visiblement était venu voir comment les essayages se passaient, éclata de rire, visiblement incapable de s'arrêter. Finalement, se tenant les côtes, il parvint à se reprendre un peu.  
« Pardonnez-moi, John Sheppard. Il s'agissait d'une petit blague, rien de plus. Juste un peu d'humour. »

« Je vais vous en foutre, de l'humour ! »

« Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie. Je suis certain que l'ensemble noir et vert ou le bleu vous conviendront vraiment.» pouffa l'alien en se retournant dans sa direction.

Elle s'empressa de disparaître derrière le paravent et se concentra sur ses propres essayages. Un des hauts ne lui allait pas du tout, ayant été taillé pour quelqu'un avec une bien plus grosse poitrine qu'elle, et un des pantalon était si serré qu'elle pouvait à peine se baisser, mais en dehors de ça, elle rentrait dans tout ce que Dextre lui avait donné. Néanmoins, elle élimina également une robe dont elle détestait la couleur saumon, et une autre dont les manches bouffantes lui donnaient l'impression d'être une sorte de dindon farci aux ailerons décorés de manchons en papier.

Pour le reste, la femme lui fit renfiler toutes les tenues, les examinant d'un œil critique avant d'en éliminer deux de plus. Le pantalon de harem et un haut - qu'elle trouvait pourtant mignon mais que la couturière déclara ne pas lui aller.

Lui restèrent finalement deux robes, et deux ensembles pantalons-hauts.

Dextre lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, et plus vêtues que de ses sous-vêtements, elle haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en savait rien.

La femme soupira donc, et sortit, s'approchant du commandant pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Apparemment, vous êtes un excellent modèle, Amanda Strauss, Dextre ne sait pas quelle tenue vous faire porter. Montrez-les moi donc.» réclama Todd.

Avec un soupir, elle renfila pour la troisième fois la robe lavande avant de sortir. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors que le commandant lui faisait signe de tourner sur elle-même, sous son regard pénétrant, ainsi que celui du maître-tailleur, qui avait visiblement fini de prendre les mesures de Trel'kan, et de tous les couturiers présents, en plus de Sheppard, dont le visage curieux pointait derrière son paravent.

Au moins, Trel'kan n'était pas là. Elle fit un petit tour, puis attendit, embarrassée.

L'alien lui fit signe d'aller se changer, et elle s'empressa d'obéir, enfilant la robe longue couleur élytre de scarabée. A nouveau, il la fit tourner, un sourire en coin découvrant quelques dents.

« Cette robe est bien trop belle pour la servante d'un garde royal. A quoi pensais-tu donc, Dextre ? Personne ne croira qu'elle est moins que mon esclave personnelle, ainsi vêtue ! » fit-il remarquer, la servante se confondant en excuses à ses mots.

Encore plus gênée qu'avant, elle partit enfiler la troisième tenue. Un pantalon noir à la coupe droite avec une sorte de pagne richement brodé et un haut assorti qui lui laissait le nombril à l'air.

« Voilà qui est mieux... » approuva le commandant.

Elle enfila la dernière tenue. Un pantalon bouffant couleur paon, un petit haut bandeau assorti et une sorte de long manteau translucide dont les reflets lui évoquaient une aurore boréale.

Todd tripota quelques instants son bouc, pensif, se pencha vers le tailleur avec qui il eut une petite conversation télépathique, puis rendit son verdict.

« Heureusement pour vous, John Sheppard, je ne suis pas connu pour être très soucieux des apparences, car je crains fort que malgré tous les efforts de mes tailleurs, il soit impossible de vous rendre aussi éblouissant que cette femelle. » nota-t-il, la faisant encore plus rougir. « Dextre, garde les deux ensembles avec pantalon et aussi la robe verte, elle pourrait servir, et on ne sait pas combien de temps durera la rencontre. »

« Bien, Monseigneur. Et pour l'homme ? » demanda-t-elle avec respect.

« Sheppard ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé, qui eut soudain l'air d'un rongeur pris au piège.

« Je ne ferai pas de défilé. »

« Juste l'ensemble noir-vert et le bleu. » insista le _wraith_.

Avec un soupir, le militaire sortit de sa cachette.

Visiblement, il portait déjà l'un des deux ensembles. Un pantalon vert sombre près du corps taillé dans un cuir léger, assorti d'une courte veste du même matériau dont le seul rehaut était un fin motif brodé d'argent courant autour du col et des manches, des bottes noires et une tunique de soie noire, dont le décolleté descendait très bas.

Sheppard le désigna d'ailleurs.

« C'est quoi votre problème avec les hauts ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est un vêtement d'esclave personnel. Il faut montrer votre marque.» nota sobrement Todd.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, toutes ses tenues étaient aussi très décolletées. Elle ne s'en était pas étonnée. Les vêtements féminins étaient souvent très décolletés, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas pour mettre ses seins en valeur... enfin, pas vraiment.

Sheppard poussa un profond soupir d'agacement puis disparut pour reparaître bientôt, une tunique à mi-cuisse bleu nuit par-dessus un pantalon en damas brun et des bottes moulantes.

« Les deux vous vont à la perfection, même si comme je l'ai fait remarquer, vous ne leur faites pas autant honneur qu'Amanda Strauss. Gardez les deux. » statua le commandant. « Faites les ajustements nécessaires et fournissez-leur les accessoires assortis. » ordonna-t-il ensuite au tailleur, avant de quitter la pièce.

L'intéressé salua son commandant, puis gronda quelques ordres aux serviteurs qui s'empressèrent d'apporter deux tabourets et de les faire grimper dessus pour prendre leurs mesures.

Si elle dut renfiler une fois encore les trois tenues pour qu'il puisse marquer les endroits à reprendre, Sheppard n'eut le droit qu'à une brève séance de mesure avant d'être libéré.

« Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ? » demanda-t-elle une fois restée seule avec les couturiers.

Le tailleur poussa un grondement amusé.

« Le commandant ne prête malheureusement guère d'attention à sa tenue, mais il a l'œil aiguisé. Ses indications étaient précises, et j'ai pu préparer les vêtements du mâle de manière satisfaisante. En revanche, avant votre arrivée, on ne savait même pas si vous seriez un mâle ou une femelle. Il faut donc faire tous les ajustements.» expliqua-t-il tout en plantant des aiguilles le long d'une couture à reprendre.

Elle médita sur ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus étrange ? Le fait que Todd ait suffisamment observé Sheppard pour pouvoir donner ses mensurations à son tailleur, ou le fait que ça ne l'étonne même pas spécialement ?

Enfin, elle put renfiler ses vêtements et partir, guidée par un jeune serviteur qui l'emmena jusqu'à une grande salle garnie d'une table de bois (incongrue en tel lieu), de chaises assorties ainsi que, dans un coin, une sorte de divan et deux fauteuils disposés autour de ce qu'elle devina être un jeu de stratégie.

Todd, installé dans un des fauteuils en face de Sheppard avec qui il disputait visiblement une partie, lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Si vous avez faim, il y a de la nourriture sur la table. Sinon, nous allons commencer notre première leçon.» annonça-t-il.

Elle jeta un œil à la table et décida qu'elle n'avait pas assez faim pour les fruits ou l'espèce de pain qui s'y trouvaient. Aussi hocha-t-elle la tête négativement.

« Alors ne tardons pas. Faire de vous des esclaves convaincants ne va pas être une mince affaire. Vous autres atlantes êtes tellement... bravaches.» soupira l'alien en se relevant.

Elle grinça des dents alors que Sheppard maugréait un « Je vous en foutrai, du bravache. » hargneux.

« N'aies crainte, Amanda, on va y arriver. »

Avec un petit cri effrayé, elle bondit en avant, terrifiée par la voix à double timbre qui avait murmuré doucement à son oreille.

« Trel'kan ! » protesta-t-elle, furieuse d'avoir été ainsi surprise.

« Navré, Amanda Strauss. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.» s'excusa-t-il avec le ton formel qu'ils utilisaient entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient de service.

Elle grommela vaguement, puis se retourna ostensiblement vers Todd, qui une fois certain d'avoir leur attention complète, commença sa leçon.

Si on lui avait dit que jouer les esclaves serait si dur, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Chaque détail était important. Le port d'épaules, les regards, la démarche, le ton de la voix, les formules de politesse, les gestes, même la respiration. Tout comptait. Et s'il était facile de jouer la comédie avec Todd, c'était une autre paire de manches avec Trel'kan. Elle connaissait à peine le commandant, alors lui donner du « Oui, mon très noble seigneur » était facile. Mais à Trel'kan ? Certainement pas.

Finalement, après d'exténuantes heures d'essai, Todd mit fin à la torture.

« Peut-être y arrivera-t-on à temps. » soupira-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. » nota Sheppard.  
« En effet. En attendant, j'entends vos estomacs gronder depuis des heures. Fidèle va vous conduire à vos quartiers où vous recevrez un repas chaud. John Sheppard, je vous retrouverai ensuite pour continuer à travailler votre couverture. »

« Et nous ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Je ne vous oublie pas, Amanda Strauss, mais pour la suite, c'est à Trel'kan de vous expliquer ce qu'il attend de vous. Après tout, chaque _wraith_ a ses petites manies, que ses esclaves se doivent de connaître sur le bout des doigts. »

Elle allait répliquer quelque chose, mais le serviteur qu'elle devina être Fidèle jaillit des ombres, leur faisant signe de le suivre, aussi obtempéra-t-elle.

Le repas, composé d'un gruau insipide, ne fit guère plus que lui remplir l'estomac, et même pas une demi-heure après avoir quitté les _wraiths_ , elle suivait une servante en direction des quartiers que lui avait attribué Todd.

A sa grande surprise, les quartiers en question étaient en fait une chambre dotée d'un lit confortable en son centre et d'un second, bien plus petit et dur, dans une minuscule pièce attenante, en fait à peine plus qu'un placard. Ils étaient aussi déjà occupés par Trel'kan, qui fixait songeusement la planète loin en dessous d'eux.

Le _wraith_ attendit que la servante eût refermé la porte derrière elle pour se retourner.

« Navré de tout cela, Amanda. Ça m'est aussi pénible qu'à toi. »

Elle acquiesça en soupirant, examinant avec dépit le lit minuscule qui lui était de toute évidence réservé.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de dormir là. Mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux si on se serre un peu, et je puis de toute manière me passer de sommeil quelques nuits. »  
«Merci, Trel'kan. J'accepte volontiers, mais il va aussi falloir que tu dormes. Pas question qu'on ne soit pas en forme. »

L'alien lui rendit un sourire reconnaissant. Il lui avait un jour avoué qu'il n'avait jamais dormi dans un lit aussi moelleux que ceux de l' _Utopia_ , et pourtant, pour les avoir testé, elle savait que s'ils étaient confortables, les étroits matelas n'étaient pas le summum du luxe. Elle vint tâter le grand lit. Celui-là était clairement d'une catégorie supérieure. Visiblement, Todd tenait à les traiter comme des invités de marque... du moins Trel'kan.

« Le commandant a dit qu'on ferait bien de tout de suite s'habituer à cohabiter, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on devra agir durant la mission. » expliqua le guerrier.

« OK. Il a aussi dit que tu devais m'expliquer tes manies. Ça signifiait quoi ? »

« Normalement, si un _wraith_ a un serviteur personnel, c'est lui qui s'occupe de sa coiffure, de l'entretien de ses vêtements... ou d'autres services. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à le faire. Il faudra juste en donner l'impression. »

« Parfait, parce que je crois que si j'essaie de faire un truc avec tes cheveux, tu vas finir scalpé. »

« J'aimerais autant l'éviter. »  
« Noooon, sans blague ? » ricana-t-elle.

Le silence retomba, et après une minute ou deux, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, tandis qu'il repartait observer la vue.

Elle s'était à moitié endormie lorsque l'alien la secoua doucement.

« Le commandant vient de me demander comment s'était passée notre installation. Je lui ai répondu que ça s'était bien passé. Il nous ordonne donc de le rejoindre demain matin pour un nouvel entraînement... et il a ajouté qu'Atlantis a pris contact, et qu'ils attendent une communication du colonel Sheppard à douze-zéro-zéro, quoi que cela veuille dire. »

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était à peine dix-neuf heures. Elle se rejeta en arrière avec un gros soupir. Elle n'avait même pas emporté un livre pour s'occuper et il était bien trop tôt pour dormir.

« Je m'ennuie... » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Trel'kan la fixa un instant.

« Personne ne viendra, à moins que je ne le demande. Je puis peut-être t'aider... » suggéra-t-il d'un drôle de ton.

Elle l'observa à son tour, les sourcils froncés.

Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Un éclat canaille brillait dans ses pupilles verticales.

« On est en mission ! » protesta-t-elle plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

« Techniquement, on l'est aussi en travaillant avec Selk'ym, pourtant ça ne t'a pas dérangée l'autre jour dans la forêt... »

Elle acquiesça avec une moue tordue. Un point pour lui.

« ...Ni dans la grange... ni dans la soute de l' _Utopia_ , ni d'ailleurs toutes les fois où on était en campagne commerciale... ni... » poursuivit-il, comptant sur ses doigts.  
« Ça va ! Ça va, j'ai compris ! » s'agaça-t-elle.

« Je ne faisais que démontrer la faiblesse de ton argument. »  
« Mouais. En attendant, là, c'est pas pareil. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Oumana, c'est Oumana. Là... on est sur une ruche et... y a plein de _wraiths_... et Sheppard est mon supérieur... et... »

« Je suis un _wraith_ , et ils sont aussi nombreux sur Oumana, et Milena Giacometti est aussi ta supérieure, pourtant ça ne t'a jamais dérangée. » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, désireux de comprendre.

« Mais Milena, ce n'est pas la même chose que le colonel Sheppard. Et puis... et puis les ruches me filent la trouille ! » cracha-t-elle finalement.

Le _wraith_ détailla la pièce au murs organiques.

« C'est compréhensible, surtout qu'il ne me semble pas que tes séjours à bord aient été très agréables... mais peut-être qu'on peut changer ça... » suggéra-t-il en lui effleurant doucement le bras.

« Tu lâches jamais rien, ma parole ! »

« Non. » répondit-il avec un sourire prédateur.

Elle soupira. Peut-être avait-il raison. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle avait mieux à faire.

« D'accord, mais y aurait moyen que l'endroit soit un peu moins glauque ? »

D'un geste théâtral, Trel'kan claqua des doigts, et une chaude lumière dorée illumina les recoins de la pièce.

« Frimeur, va ! »

Il rit, jetant adroitement son manteau sur le rebord du hublot, avant de l'aider à retirer sa veste d'uniforme, bientôt suivie du reste de leurs vêtements.


	38. Chapitre 37

**Et c'est reparti pour les pégasiens et leurs petites affaires avec Todd.**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Avec un grondement agacé, John se tourna une fois de plus à la recherche d'une position confortable.

« La prochaine fois que je décide de suivre vos plans, soyez gentil, tirez-moi dessus ! » lança-t-il au _wraith_ qui, installé dans son immense lit à baldaquin de commandant de l'autre côté de l'épais paravent, s'offrit un ricanement rauque.

« Faites attention à ce que vous souhaitez, John Sheppard. Toutefois, je pensais que comme nous avions déjà partagé des cellules voisines, cette proximité ne vous dérangerait pas. » nota ce dernier.

« C'est pas comme si ce foutu vaisseau était trop petit ! Quel besoin aviez-vous de me faire dormir dans votre chambre ? »

« C'est ainsi que nous serons logés sur place. Autant vous y habituer tout de suite, John Sheppard. »

Il soupira, agacé.

« Mouais... C'est surtout que vous avez les jetons quand vous dormez tout seul, avouez-le. » lâcha-t-il, plus méchant que nécessaire.

Il y eut un long silence.

« Vous n'avez pas tort. Bien des souvenirs hantent mes nuits. Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui m'effrayent. »

Le silence retomba.

« De quoi avez-vous peur, Todd ? » demanda-t-il finalement, tout en se demandant avec appréhension qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effrayer un être comme lui.

L'alien ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« En tout cas, je n'ai pas peur de vous, Sheppard, sinon vous ne seriez pas là. »

Il ne sut s'il devait en être flatté ou vexé.

Était-ce pour ça que le _wraith_ avait passé le pire de ses longs mois de captivité maladive sur Atlantis terré dans sa chambre ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, mais peur des autres ? Peur de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire durant son sommeil ?

« Pourquoi me faire confiance ? » demanda-t-il.

Le silence dura si longtemps qu'il finit par se dire que le _wraith_ s'était endormi.

« Pourquoi ne devrais-je ne pas avoir confiance en vous ? Vous avez toujours tenu parole. Vous m'avez sorti d'une cellule dont même les miens n'avaient pu me tirer. Vous m'avez ramené dans cette galaxie malgré les ordres de vos supérieurs. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie plus souvent qu'aucun de mes congénères. Vous vous êtes montré digne de ma confiance. Quelle abomination serais-je de ne pas vous l'accorder, dites-moi, John Sheppard ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas de cette confiance. Il ne voulait pas cette responsabilité. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. Dex et Mitch (1) lui avaient fait confiance et ils en étaient morts. Ford lui avait fait confiance... tant de fantômes lui avaient fait confiance.

Le rire rauque de Todd le sortit de ses ruminations.

« John Sheppard. J'ai confiance en vous, mais je ne suis pas naïf... je ne serais plus en vie sinon. Alors ne me sous-estimez pas. »

« Ne lisez pas dans mon esprit ! »

Todd rit à nouveau.

« Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas le faire sans déchirer votre esprit. Vous êtes trop fermé pour cela. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir à quoi vous pensez... nous nous ressemblons plus qu'aucun de nous deux ne l'avouera jamais. »

Il soupira. Sans doute le vampire alien immortel avait-il raison.

Il se tourna une dernière fois et bientôt le sommeil le cueillit.

.

 _Markus n'avait jamais caché son allégeance à Atlantis et à sa reine. Et Trel'kan sans doute plus que tout autre pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Certes, tous les_ wraiths _de la galaxie savaient que les atlantes étaient de redoutables guerriers qui avaient ressuscité la cité lanthienne. Les Ouman'shiis savaient qu'ils étaient braves et honorables et que sans eux, ils n'existeraient pas. Et pour toutes ces raisons, les atlantes étaient respectés. Mais de là à jurer fidélité à leur reine ! Qu'avait-elle donc à offrir de si spécial ? Elle n'était après tout qu'une humaine._

 _Amanda lui avait raconté comment la reine d'Atlantis et son commandant, le colonel Sheppard, avaient lutté contre les leurs, alors qu'ils étaient de retour en sécurité dans leur monde protégé, pour ramener la cité dans Pégase, pour venir chercher les quatre humains et le_ wraith _qu'ils avaient laissé derrière. Elle lui avait aussi raconté tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour protéger le commandant Ko'reyn de l'avidité de leurs congénères. Mais elle n'avait pas vécu tout cela, puisqu'elle était sur Oumana avec eux pendant tout ce temps, mais Popodov, l'autre lanthienne qui faisait partie du groupe expérimental de Selk'ym, avait raconté sensiblement la même chose et il n'avait plus pu nier la force des liens qui unissaient les atlantes. Il pouvait comprendre l'attrait d'une telle ruche. Mais la reine d'Atlantis s'était aussi montrée généreuse envers lui. Qui n'était rien, ni personne à son regard. Il n'était pas l'un des siens. Il était juste un guerrier d'une faction alliée, et pourtant, pour lui éviter la peine et la honte de devoir arracher son tatouage, elle fit venir un humain de la Terre._

 _Un homme à la peau sombre qui parlait avec un lourd accent et qui, lorsqu'il le découvrit, s'accrocha très fort à la grosse mallette à roulettes en aluminium qu'il traînait._

 _Certes, l'humain n'était pas censé quitter la cité, et ils étaient donc redescendus pour qu'il puisse faire son travail, mais le fait qu'elle ait néanmoins fait venir un humain, un « non-initié » ici, pour lui, le toucha. C'était un très beau geste de générosité gratuite._

 _L'homme semblait terrifié, bien qu'il ait accepté de porter un des ridicules gantelets en cuir des atlantes, qu'il soit escorté par quatre marines en plus d'Amanda et qu'il prenne bien garde à ne pas l'effrayer par des mouvements trop brusques ou des attitudes ambiguës. Néanmoins l'homme savait ce qu'il faisait, et il se retrouva bientôt assis sur un tabouret face à une grande baie vitrée, l'homme préparant une mixture dont il ne cessait de comparer la teinte à sa carnation (2)._

 _Après plus d'une heure d'essais, l'humain sembla satisfait de sa mixture, et alors qu'il lui demandait de se passer sur le visage une rondelle textile imbibée d'un produit censé retirer toute trace de sébum de sa peau, Amanda, qui jusque-là s'était contentée d'observer, lui demanda de lui expliquer la procédure._

 _Il dut sembler aussi dubitatif que l'homme, car elle se tourna vers lui, l'air vaguement excédé._

 _« Dieu merci, tu sais t'habiller et te coiffer tout seul, mais il faudra sans doute retoucher le maquillage. Il vaut donc mieux que je sache le faire. » lui expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix._

 _C'était logique et prudent. Il acquiesça puis se tourna vers le maquilleur._

 _« Enseignez-moi également comment faire, afin que je puisse maintenir l'illusion. » ordonna-t-il._

 _L'homme s'exécuta avec empressement, leur expliquant fébrilement chaque étape de la procédure. Le nettoyage de la peau, l'application de la mixture pâteuse à l'aide d'une petite éponge rose, le temps de séchage indispensable entre les trois couches nécessaires à la disparition complète de son tatouage, l'effet de translucidité de sa peau rendu grâce à des poudres violine et bleutées puis, avec une sorte de pinceau biseauté, la réalisation du tatouage factice dont le commandant Ko'reyn avait fourni le motif, avant d'appliquer de nouvelles poudres pour fixer le tout et donner l'illusion que le tatouage se trouvait sous et non sur son épiderme._

 _La procédure entière dura près de trois heures, mais le résultat était bluffant. Même lui, sachant où se trouvait sa véritable marque, ne pouvait la deviner. L''humain lui expliqua ensuite ce que pouvait et ne pouvait pas endurer le maquillage. Sueur modérée, eau, humidité, froid et contact léger ne devraient pas l'abîmer, mais la chaleur, les corps gras et une trop grande friction le dégraderaient ou le retireraient complètement._

 _Il leur confia ensuite tout le matériel nécessaire aux retouches, et ils repartirent sur la ruche._

 _Visiblement, le commandant K'oreyn était occupé, mais un de ses serviteurs vint les chercher à la baie d'amarrage pour les conduire chez le tailleur où le colonel Sheppard, grincheux, terminait les essais de ses tenues avec tous les accessoires, qui impliquaient une quantité assez impressionnante de bijoux en argent ou en or, selon l'ensemble._

 _Le maître des lieux l'invita à monter sur la petite estrade pour essayer l'uniforme qu'il lui avait fait, tandis qu'une esclave emmenait Amanda dans la pièce arrière pour la même raison._

 _Le manteau lui allait parfaitement, et l'artisan n'eut qu'à lui montrer les quelques poches et compartiments secrets dissimulés dans la doublures et sous différentes coutures, et il put repartir._

 _Plutôt que d'aller errer dans une ruche qui n'était pas la sienne, ce qui risquait de lui causer quelques ennuis, Trel'kan s'approcha de l'atelier au fond du territoire du tailleur, observant les humains qui s'y agitaient comme autant d'abeilles travailleuses._

 _Deux femelles et un mâle s'affairaient autour de John Sheppard, rajustant un collier, changeant une bague pour une plus petite ou une plus grande, tiraillant sur le bas de la veste, ou retouchant le col de sa tunique. Pendant ce temps, l'humaine appelée Dextre approchait à tour de rôle différentes plaques de métaux du visage d'Amanda afin de choisir les coloris qui flatteraient au mieux son teint. L'humaine finit par se décider pour un alliage d'une chaude couleur argentée, et de l'or sombre. Elle commença donc à sortir de petites cassettes une quantité improbable de bijoux pour les empiler sur la guerrière qui n'en menait pas large._

 _Le maître-tailleur, qui s'était approché pour observer, toucha poliment son esprit du sien._

 _« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »  
« Vos esclaves sont presque aussi compétents que vous, mais pourquoi leur mettre autant de bijoux ? Cela ne risque-t-il pas de les handicaper en cas de combat ? »_

 _« En effet, mais le commandant l'a ordonné, j'ignore pourquoi. »_

 _Il acquiesça mentalement, observant encore un peu avant de battre en retraite sous le regard assassin d'Amanda qui ne semblait guère apprécier être observée dans ses préparatifs._

 _._

Les essayages s'étaient bien passé, bien que Dextre ait insisté pour qu'elle enfile une quantité stupide de bijoux. Des bagues, des bracelets, des ornements de cheveux, des chaînes de hanches et des ceintures de joyaux, quelques colliers qui retombaient tous soit au-dessus, soit au-dessous de la marque sur sa poitrine. Même des boucles d'oreilles, lorsque la femme remarqua qu'elle avait les oreilles percées. Son seul réconfort fut de constater que Sheppard subissait apparemment la même surcharge métallique.

Une fois tous les accessoires choisis, et les costumiers certains qu'ils savaient quelles parures allaient avec quelles tenues, une servante les mena à Todd qui les attendait dans la même pièce que la veille, tout comme Trel'kan qui semblait monter la garde devant un mur vide.

« Bonjour, Amanda Strauss, John Sheppard. Vos tenues vous conviennent-elles ? » demanda le commandant.

« Non, Todd ! C'est quoi toute cette quincaillerie ! Je n'ai jamais vu un adorateur aussi bling-bling ! » s'offusqua Sheppard.

« C'est que vous n'avez jamais vu d'esclave d'agrément.» répliqua le _wraith_.

Amanda ne put s'empêcher de penser à ceux qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les chambres d'officiers de la ruche de Silla. Il ne mentait pas. Elle avait aidé Rosanna et Azur à dépouiller ces hommes et ces femmes des centaines de bijoux qu'ils possédaient et dont la vente avait servi à financer une partie de la construction de la nouvelle Estain, entre autres choses.

Mais c'étaient des adorateurs de Silla, et elle n'avait jamais vu de _wraiths_ aussi clinquants qu'à bord de cette ruche. Les _wraiths_ de Todd étaient comme ceux de Delleb, bien plus sobres.

« Mais ça ne ressemble pas beaucoup à votre style.» nota-t-elle alors que le colonel cherchait toujours une réplique.

L'alien pencha la tête, la détaillant avec gravité.

« En effet, mais cela sert une nécessité. Nous serons fouillés à notre arrivée. Toute pièce métallique sera examinée... du moins sur ma personne et celle de mon garde. Nos armes et tout objet suspect seront confisqués pour la durée de la rencontre, mais des esclaves d'agrément, des jolies choses qui ne savent qu'être agréables à l'œil et douces au contact ? Pourquoi énerver tout le monde en les fouillant trop soigneusement ? Les ornements rendront les détecteurs de métaux inutiles, et votre fouille au corps ne sera normalement que superficielle. »

« En gros, on va vous servir de mules pour faire entrer des armes et d'autres choses à la rencontre ? » demanda sombrement Sheppard.

« Exactement. Vous ne voudriez pas être désarmé au milieu de centaines de _wraiths_ , n'est-ce pas, Colonel ? » susurra le commandant à l'homme qui fit la moue.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas répondre, elle se permit d'insister.

« Qu'allons-nous devoir infiltrer, exactement ? »

« Ah ! Excellente question, Amanda Strauss. »

Il ramassa une tablette sur la table et l'alluma, la posant devant eux pour qu'ils puissent tous la voir.

« Je suis en train de faire modifier les bijoux qui vous ont été prêtés afin d'y dissimuler plusieurs petites lames... En cas d'extrême urgence. Nous ne pourrons pas faire passer de systèmes actifs, mais mes techniciens sont en train de dissimuler dans vos parures les composantes de plusieurs dispositifs espions qui, une fois rassemblés par mes soins et installés, devraient nous permettre de continuer à surveiller le déroulement des opérations après notre départ. De même pour des balises. Les nôtres seront neutralisées à notre arrivée, mais ainsi nous pourrons tout de même être secourus en cas d'urgence. Enfin... Colonel, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Une arme... très puissante. » expliqua Todd, affichant le diagramme d'une grosse bague représentant un iratus stylisé.

« L'aiguillon de l'insecte peut être relevé et sert d'injecteur. » clarifia-t-il.

« Et il injecte quoi ? »

« Une dose de virus Hoffan. »

« Vous me donnez une arme qui pourrait tuer n'importe quel _wraith_ en quelques secondes ? »

« Oui, John Sheppard. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? »

Le _wraith_ sourit, énigmatique.

« C'est vraiment le virus Hoffan ? »

« Absolument. Il n'y en a qu'une seule et unique dose, mais elle sera mortelle pour le _wraith_ à qui vous l'injecterez, alors soyez prudent. »

« Et si je l'injecte à un humain ? »

« Il aura une chance sur trois de mourir de défaillance pulmonaire dans les jours suivants, mais en attendant, il sera une véritable bombe à retardement, surtout s'il est destiné à la consommation. »

Sheppard serra les lèvres et acquiesça.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Todd ordonna qu'ils reprennent l'entraînement de serviteurs.

Il était tard et elle mourait de faim lorsqu'il les relâcha enfin. Le colonel s'empressa de filer, mais le commandant la retint ainsi que Trel'kan.

« Je vous ai demandé de vous familiariser avec les rôles respectifs que vous devrez endosser, mais je ne pensais pas que votre dévouement était tel... » nota-t-il.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Trel'kan prenait l'expression de désintérêt hautain du _wraith_ qui ne veut pas être percé à jour.

« Aller jusqu'à vous accoupler avec un de mes semblables pour parfaire l'illusion jusque dans les odeurs, votre abnégation pour votre cause vous honore, Amanda Strauss. »  
Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses joues s'enflammant. Inutile de nier.  
« Comment l'avez-vous su ? » maugréa-t-elle.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Votre odeur. Vous sentez comme le guerrier. »  
« Vous nous avez fait dormir dans la même chambre. » nota-t-elle, tentant de garder contenance.

« Oui, mais je doute que vous sentiez le mâle en rut simplement en dormant à quelques mètres de lui... et surtout pas de là. » nota l'alien en désignant son entrejambe.

Elle sentit très distinctement son cœur rater un battement.

Qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle devienne invisible, qu'elle cesse d'exister, par pitié !

La tête lui tournait. Elle vacilla un peu, puis le monde devint plus sombre.

Levant le nez, elle se retrouva à fixer le cuir du dos du manteau de Trel'kan, qui s'était placé entre elle et Todd comme pour la protéger d'une attaque physique.

Elle devina un échange télépathique, puis le _wraith_ se retourna, lui jetant un regard vaguement inquiet, semblant tenter de déterminer si elle allait s'évanouir ou pas. Serrant les poings, elle carra les épaules.

Avec un air extrêmement curieux, Todd les observera quelques secondes.

« Je comprends mieux l'attitude de la régente Delleb lorsque Elisabeth Weir a décidé que ce serait vous, Amanda Strauss, qui seriez son second envoyé.» fit-il remarquer vaguement narquois.

Elle inspira à fond.

«Todd... Commandant, le colonel Sheppard, ni d'ailleurs personne sur Atlantis, ne doit savoir. »

Le _wraith_ sourit.

« Amanda Strauss, j'ai passé de longs mois avec les vôtres, j'ai vu vos manières de faire, j'ai appris vos règles. Ne pas demander, ne pas dire... (3) Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'accepter des relations entre les membres du même sexe de votre propre espèce, alors avec ceux d'une autre race... »

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il la coupa d'un geste.

« Et ne me parlez pas de Rosanna Gady, elle ne fait pas partie de votre armée. Elle ne fait même plus partie d'Atlantis, ou des habitants de votre planète. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai passé du temps sur Atlantis. »

« Mais ils ne disent pas ça sur Atlantis. »

Le _wraith_ secoua la tête.

« Ne pas demander, ne pas dire, Lieutenant. Ne pas demander, ne pas dire... »

Elle acquiesça. Elle avait toujours eu des soupçons, mais à présent, elle en avait la confirmation. L'artiste était impliquée dans l'enlèvement du _wraith_ sur Atlantis, et il avait raison. Ça ne la concernait pas, et chercher à en savoir plus risquait de causer plus de problèmes que d'apporter de réponses. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit rassurée sur un autre point.

« Vous ne direz rien ? »

« Dire quoi ? Que vous avez fait tout le nécessaire pour la réussite de cette mission ? »

Elle opina.

« Merci. »

Le _wraith_ lui sourit, puis indiqua la porte de la main.

Ils prirent congé.

.

Strauss avait ramené des tablettes avec quelques films et de la lecture d'Atlantis, et John avait donc de quoi s'occuper. Assis sur l'espèce de lit de camp que lui avait alloué Todd, il regardait un vieux match de football lorsque le _wraith_ fit irruption dans la pièce, ébouriffant encore davantage ses longs cheveux déjà emmêlés.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il, mettant le match en pause.

Todd pouffa.

« Si seulement il n'y en avait qu'un seul... »

« Je peux peut-être vous aider ? »

« Vous savez comment réparer une évacuation triphasée de courant alternatif ? »

« Non. »  
« Ou pourquoi les couloirs du pont douze sont en train de prendre une teinte jaune ? »

« Ils ont la jaunisse ? »

Le regard que lui lança l'alien lui apprit qu'il n'était pas amusé.

« D'accord, je ne sais pas pourquoi vos murs sont jaunes, mais si je peux faire quelque chose... »

A l'instant où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il sut qu'il allait le regretter.

« C'est généreux à vous, John Sheppard, mais il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. »

L'alien se figea, comme si une idée venait de germer dans son esprit malsain.

« A moins que... Oui, il y a une chose que vous pourriez faire... » marmonna-t-il, s'approchant d'un portant pour y accrocher son manteau.

Voilà, il regrettait déjà.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sans entrain.

Todd se retourna avec cette vivacité inhumaine, s'approchant de lui tout en ouvrant le laçage latéral du haut de cuir qu'il portait, avant de le faire glisser au-dessus de sa tête.

D'un bond, il fut debout, bien trop conscient d'être coincé contre le mur.

« Wow, wow, wow ! Vous faites quoi, là ? »

L'alien se figea, l'observant, l'habit à la main, torse nu, révélant un grand tatouage s'enroulant autour de son épaule gauche et un autre similaire sur sa hanche droite.

« Vous pourriez remettre ce truc ? » demanda John, un brin nerveux.

« Non. Vous allez le mettre. »

Il avait dû mal comprendre.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous allez le mettre. » répéta l'alien en le lui tendant.

« Mais ça va pas ? »

« Vous avez dit vouloir m'aider, John Sheppard, alors enfilez-le ! »

« Mais non, je vais pas mettre vos habits sales, c'est répugnant. »

« Croyez-moi, les autres options ne vous conviendront pas davantage. »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez, là ? »

« Il a été porté à mon attention que notre couverture ne sera pas complète si vous n'avez pas l'odeur attendue d'un esclave d'agrément. C'est à dire celle de son maître en plus de la sienne. »

« L'odeur ? »

« Oui. Cela n'a aucune importance pour vous, mais pas pour mon espèce. »

Il se détendit un peu. Ce n'était que ça. C'était dégoûtant, mais logique. Logique et prudent.

D'un geste sec, il attrapa le vêtement que Todd lui tendait toujours.

L'alien fit un petit geste du menton.

« Mettez le contre votre peau, sinon ça ne servira à rien. »

« Ça va, j'ai compris. Je peux avoir un peu d'intimité ? »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça le _wraith_ , tournant élégamment les talons pour aller récupérer une tunique propre dans un rangement caché dans le mur.

Avec un soupir, John retira sa veste d'uniforme et le T-shirt qu'il portait et enfila la pièce de cuir, étonnamment souple et confortable bien qu'un peu trop large d'épaules pour lui, avant de renfiler sa veste.

Il finissait de remonter le zip lorsque le _wraith_ reparut, une grande planche et une boîte en bois finement gravée à la main.

« J'ai quelques heures. Une partie d'échecs vous plairait-elle ? » demanda-t-il, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

John soupira. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire.

« Où avez-vous trouvé un jeu d'échecs ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la table et des fauteuils organiques qui meublaient un coin de la vaste pièce.

« Je les ai fait fabriquer par un artisan adroit en échange de sa survie. » répondit le _wraith_ , comme si rien n'était plus évident.

* * *

 _(1) Dex et Mitch sont les anciens coéquipiers de Sheppard, dont on apprend la mort dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 1, « Home »._

 _(2) Mot par essence inexact pour un_ wraith _puisqu'il dérive de carmin, la sous-teinte rouge de la peau humaine donnée par la couleur de notre sang._

 _(3) « Don't ask, don't tell ». Règle discriminatoire de l'armée américaine, qui techniquement interdit l'homosexualité ou la bisexualité dans ses rangs. Dans les faits, elle la tolère tant qu'on en parle pas, ne la montre pas, etc. Les militaires ont étendu cette règle à d'autres domaines. Ainsi, si un supérieur soupçonne un de ses hommes d'avoir désobéi mais pour de bonnes raisons, il a intérêt à ne pas lui demander ce qui s'est véritable passé, ainsi le soldat n'a pas à mentir, et son supérieur peut honnêtement jurer qu'il ne savait rien. Weir et Sheppard jouent beaucoup à ce petit jeu._


	39. Chapitre 38

Ils avaient encore passé une journée en orbite géostationnaire d'Atlantis, sur laquelle Trel'kan avait fait un ultime voyage afin que le maquilleur contrôle son travail, puis ils étaient partis.

Amanda n'avait pu empêcher son estomac de se nouer alors que l'immense vaisseau vivant se mettait à vibrer tandis qu'il entrait en hyperespace.

Trel'kan n'avait rien dit, mais il était resté à côté d'elle, immobile et attentif. Une toute petite attention, mais qui l'avait rassurée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué. Elle n'était pas seule en territoire ennemi. Elle avait des amis ici aussi.

Durant les trois jours du voyage, Todd continua à leur mener la vie dure, insistant sur des détails minuscules d'attitude, et leur faisant mémoriser des dizaines de notions que tout adorateur se devait de savoir. Quel produits utiliser pour lustrer un manteau. Où se trouvaient les laveries dans la plupart des installations terrestres. Quelle était la hiérarchie interne des adorateurs, et comment il était attendu qu'ils se comportent à leur encontre. Les attentes du commandant étaient pléthoriques et maniaques.

Mais ils finirent par arriver à destination. Ce qui était à la fois un soulagement et une grande inquiétude.

Elle avait choisi de mettre l'ensemble noir, à la fois le plus sobre et le plus confortable. Sheppard quant à lui avait enfilé la tunique bleue, dont il n'arrêtait pas de tripoter le col trop ouvert.

Depuis le matin, ils tournaient en rond dans une pièce non loin de la baie d'amarrage principale de la ruche, sous le regard de glace de Trel'kan. Finalement, Todd, les cheveux presque coiffés et un manteau rutilant sur le dos, vint les chercher, leur signalant qu'ils avaient reçu l'autorisation de descendre sur la planète à bord d'une navette. Il se mit lui même aux commandes du petit vaisseau dodu, et alors qu'il entamait une longue courbe d'entrée dans l'atmosphère, ils purent admirer avec une horreur teintée d'extase la trentaine de ruches en orbite haute, étranges corps célestes retenus captifs de l'attraction du joyau rose et violet qu'était la planète.

Soudain, avec un petit hoquet d'horreur, Amanda brisa le silence de la cabine.

« Que se passe-t-il, humaine ? » demanda Todd, mi-curieux, mi-agacé.

« Nos noms ! On a oublié nos noms ! »

« Hein ? » demanda un peu bêtement Sheppard, tandis que les deux _wraiths_ jetaient un étrange regard à la soldate.

« Colonel, ils ne pourront pas nous appeler colonel Sheppard et lieutenant Strauss. Il nous faut des noms d'esclaves ! »

«John et Amanda, ça ne va pas ? » demanda le militaire avec une pointe d'espoir.

« Non, elle a raison. Il vous faut des noms d'esclaves... » répondit songeusement Todd.

John fit la moue mais ne répliqua rien, soutenant le regard du vieux _wraith_ qui le détaillait avec attention.

« Mmh... pour vous, John Sheppard, j'hésite entre Espoir, Providence ou Promesse... » maugréa l'alien.

A la teinte d'un rouge soutenu du colonel, Amanda ne douta pas que même sans connaître l'exacte logique derrière les noms _wraiths_ , l'homme avait parfaitement deviné que le commandant ne prenait pas cela à la légère.

« Ce sera Promesse.» statua finalement ce dernier.

« Et moi ?» demanda la militaire.

Todd se tourna vers Trel'kan qui haussa les épaules.

« Petite Graine, bien sûr. »

Elle fit la moue. Petite Graine, bien sûr, c'était évident!  
Le colonel leva un sourcil interrogateur et elle haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Amanda, amande, petite graine.» expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

John acquiesça.

« Commandant... Il faudrait également leur indiquer votre véritable nom. Ils ne pourront pas vous appeler Todd et un pseudonyme ne conviendra pas. » nota Trel'kan.

L'intéressé grimaça.

« En effet. Je ne le répéterai pas, alors prêtez attention. Je suis le commandant Ko'reyn de Nistilla'shi, envoyé par Sa Majesté Valerrin'shi (1) pour la représenter. »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Dois-je donc me présenter en tant que Trel'kan de Nistilla'shi ou de Valerrin'shi ? »

« Trel'kan de Delleb, au service de la grande Valerrin'shi. Il est de notoriété publique qu'elle offre un accueil bienveillant à tous ceux ayant perdu leur ruche. Je ne doute d'ailleurs pas que vous ayez croisé l'un ou l'autre de vos frères qui m'ont rejoint. » nota le commandant.

Trel'kan acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. Visiblement, il considérait cela comme une trahison envers sa reine.

Le silence retomba, perdurant jusqu'à leur atterrissage.

Trel'kan, très droit, lissa une dernière fois les pans de son manteau, puis appuya sur la commande d'ouverture de la porte, ouvrant la marche, suivi de peu du commandant puis des deux Terriens.

Une escorte d'une demi-douzaine de _wraiths_ les attendait. Leur attitude n'était pas menaçante, mais tous étaient des guerriers énormes, et les armes à leur côté étaient des avertissements suffisamment clairs.

Les aliens échangèrent quelques paroles muettes, puis l'escorte se divisa, pour les encadrer, tant haie d'honneur que gardes.

« Déchargez les bagages ! » ordonna le commandant avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de la moitié de l'escorte, les laissant avec Trel'kan.

Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, le guerrier feula.

« Dépêchez-vous, fainéants ! » cracha-t-il, se postant à côté du vaisseau pour les surveiller.

S'inclinant comme on le leur avait dit de faire, ils s'empressèrent de décharger les trois caisses de bagages.

Jetant un regard à la ronde, Sheppard chercha un chariot ou quelque chose qui leur permettrait de transporter les trois cantines en une seule fois, en vain, seuls d'autres vaisseaux de transport et des serviteurs courant avec les bagages s'offrant à sa vue. Vu les montagnes de caisses, coffres et autres emballages qu'organisaient certains groupes, Todd voyageait vraiment léger.

Avec un soupir, il jaugea le poids des trois caisses, empila les deux plus légères, puis tenta de les soulever. Il y parvint, mais manqua de tomber en avant, accident seulement empêché par Amanda qui s'était précipitée pour l'aider. Une fois stabilisé, il se permit de souffler.

« C'est bon, prenez l'autre et allez devant pour me dire s'il y a un obstacle, je ne vois pas où je vais. » grogna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, et s'empressa de soulever la dernière caisse avec une grimace, avant d'incliner la tête en direction de Trel'kan.

« Monseigneur, nous sommes prêts. Auriez-vous l'immense générosité de nous montrer le chemin ? » demanda-t-elle avec obséquiosité.

Les _wraiths_ n'étaient pas très expressifs, mais John aurait parié une semaine de permission qu'il avait vu l'alien grincer des dents alors qu'elle l'appelait « Monseigneur ».

Le guerrier se mit donc en marche, suivi de Strauss qui guidait de temps à autre le militaire d'une parole.

Ils traversèrent ainsi la zone d'atterrissage, une vaste étendue fraîchement défrichée, jusqu'à arriver non loin d'une gigantesque structure organique à moitié enterrée dans la montagne qui dominait la région. Là, ils furent arrêtés par ce qu'il devina être le service de sécurité de l'événement. Trois escadrons de drones, une quinzaine d'alphas et quatre esclaves leur barraient la route.

D'un ton sec, Trel'kan leur ordonna de poser les bagages sur des tables visiblement installées dans ce but.

Tandis que des alphas ouvraient les valises avant de les scanner avec d'étranges appareils, et que Trel'kan se soumettait à une fouille au corps des plus minutieuses, les quatre serviteurs s'approchaient d'eux.

« Vous avez des armes, objets tranchants, transmetteurs ou autres sur vous ? » demanda le plus vieux.

Comme Todd leur avait dit de faire, ils acquiescèrent, extrayant de leurs oreilles les petits transmetteurs courte portée que le _wraith_ leur avait donné, puis il posa la dague de fer que le commandant lui avait également confié.

« Mon maître me l'a offerte en récompense de mes loyaux services. » expliqua-t-il en la posant sur le plateau que lui tendait un des serviteurs.

« Elle vous sera rendue à votre départ, en même temps que les armes et autres équipements de vos seigneurs. » le rassura l'adorateur.

« S'il vous plaît, peut-on garder les communicateurs ? » demanda Amanda, toujours selon le plan établi par Todd.

« Navré, mais aucun moyen de communication extraplanétaire n'est autorisé. »

« Mais ce ne sont que des communicateurs courte portée ! Ils ne fonctionnent qu'à un ou deux kilomètres de distance. C'est pour que nos seigneurs puissent nous appeler facilement si nos services leur sont requis. » plaida-t-elle.

«S'il vous plaît ? » appuya-t-il, espérant avoir l'air sincèrement suppliant.

Les hommes semblèrent hésiter et leur chef s'éloigna, discutant quelques instants avec un des alphas, qui finalement s'approcha d'eux.

« Qui êtes-vous, humains? » demanda-t-il durement, visiblement suspicieux.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas parler, Amanda le devança, visiblement plus à l'aise avec tout ce cirque cauchemardesque que lui.

« Je suis Petite Graine, servante personnelle de Trel'kan de Delleb, envoyé pour veiller sur le très noble seigneur Ko'reyn de Nistilla'shi, représentant de Sa Sublime Majesté Valerrin'shi, dont voici le serviteur personnel, Promesse, Monseigneur.» déclara-t-elle avec une profonde révérence qu'il tenta d'imiter.

« Vos maîtres n'ont-ils pas été prévenus des règlements régissant la rencontre ? »

« Bien entendu, Monseigneur, mais ces dispositifs ne vont pas à l'encontre des règlements.» objecta Amanda.

Avant qu'il ait compris ce qui se passait, il y eut un cri, et Amanda fit un demi-tour sur elle-même avant de tomber, à moitié sonnée par la gifle que venait de lui décrocher le _wraith_.

« Tu n'as pas à répondre à la pla... » beugla ce dernier.

Son instinct, aiguisé par des années dans l'armée, lui souffla de neutraliser la menace : mais avant qu'il ait pu faire plus qu'un demi-pas, il y eut un rugissement et l'alien décolla du sol dans une gerbe de sang vert. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, il chercha l'origine de l'attaque, qui n'était autre que Trel'kan, lequel venait de littéralement se briser la main sur la face de son congénère.

« Personne ne touches ma servante sans mon autorisation . » gronda-t-il froidement, secouant la main pour en faire tomber les quelques dents bleutées plantées dedans, avant de retourner très calmement vers les autres _wraiths_ qui étaient occupés à le fouiller et avaient sorti leurs armes face à son déchaînement de violence.

Plutôt que d'attaquer au risque de faire tomber leur couverture, il se précipita vers la soldate.

« Ça va aller ? »

Elle hocha la tête, tâtant d'un doigt ses molaires avant de cracher un peu de sang.

Il était encore en train de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, lorsque le _wraith_ qui l'avait frappé se releva, une main sur son visage en sang, leur jetant un regard haineux. Puis, alors qu'un _wraith_ un peu mieux habillé que les autres grondait un avertissement, il s'éloigna.

« Aidez-moi à me relever, il faut que j'aille m'excuser. » bafouilla-t-elle tout bas.

« Pourquoi ? »

Amanda jeta un œil à la ronde pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

« Parce que c'est ce que ferait Azur. » murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et l'aida à se relever.

D'un pas un peu chancelant, elle s'approcha des _wraiths_ , gardant la tête baissée en attendant qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de parler.

Trel'kan lui fit signe de s'exprimer.  
« Pardonnez-moi, Maître, pour le dérangement. »  
« Bien sûre, Petite Graine. Il ne t'a pas abîmée ? »

John crut deviner un échange de regards.

« Rien de grave, Monseigneur. Une ou deux dents et j'aurai la joue enflée, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous servir. »

Avec douceur, le _wraith_ lui fit lever la tête, l'examinant avec soin, puis il se retourna vers le chef des gardes.

« Ma propriété a été détériorée, et cela sans la moindre raison ! »

« Elle vous a manqué de respect. » nota ce dernier.

« Et ce n'est pas à vous de corriger les serviteurs des autres, surtout s'ils ne vous ont pas personnellement offensés. »

« Vous ne l'auriez pas punie ? »

Trel'kan montra les dents, menaçant.

« Bien sûr que si, mais je ne l'aurais pas défigurée. Maintenant, je vais devoir supporter cet affreux faciès pendant des jours ! » cracha-t-il.

« Vous avez cassé le nez de mon guerrier, je crois que ça suffit. » nota froidement le chef de la sécurité.

Trel'kan fit mine de réfléchir.

« Oui, mais que cela ne se répète pas, ou le commandant Ko'reyn en entendra parler. Ces serviteurs sont la propriété de notre ruche et de sa souveraine. En les abîmant, c'est à elle que vous nuisez. »

Ces paroles semblèrent porter, car après une brève lutte de regard, interrompue par un autre _wraith_ , sans doute un scientifique venu annoncer télépathiquement le fruit de son examen de leurs communicateurs, ces derniers leur furent rendus, et ils purent passer.

Il reprit avec peine ses deux caisses tandis que Trel'kan, au prétexte de ne pas vouloir qu'Amanda abîme le contenu de la dernière dans un accès de vertige, prenait celle-ci des mains de sa subordonnée, malgré ses faibles protestations.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la suite qui leur avait été attribuée, et sans un mot, Trel'kan se mit à promener partout une sorte de boîtier orné d'un petit écran.

Pendant ce temps, John se permit de visiter leurs quartiers, composés d'une entrée circulaire, sur laquelle s'ouvraient trois portes. A gauche, une chambre confortable qu'il devina être destinée à Trel'kan, donnant elle-même sur une petite salle d'eau et une minuscule pièce garnie d'un lit aux draps rêches. Au centre, la chambre principale, tout en hauteur, avec un lit à baldaquin, une sorte de salon fait de meubles organiques, et au fond deux portes. Une petite, presque invisible, donnant sur une pièce minuscule également équipée d'un lit aux draps rêches - sa chambre - et une grande donnant sur une salle de bains dotée d'une baignoire assez grande pour accueillir confortablement quatre personnes au moins.

Enfin, la troisième porte depuis l'entrée ouvrait sur un genre de bureau-salle de contrôle, avec table, console et écran de communication.

Lorsqu'il revint, le _wraith_ avait fini de sécuriser les lieux, et il examinait avec mille précautions la joue d'Amanda qui commençait déjà à gonfler.

« Il y a du sang dans sa bouche et plusieurs de ses dents bougent. Que faut-il faire ? » lui demanda ce dernier, l'air sincèrement inquiet, ce qui le perturba plus que ça n'aurait dû.

Il examina brièvement la guerrière.

« Il faut de la glace. C'est possible d'en trouver ? » demanda-t-il ensuite au _wraith_ , qui opina du chef.

« Je vais aller vous en chercher. Restez ici et profitez-en pour vider les bagages. »

Ce qui fut vite fait. Pendre les différents vêtements de rechange de chacun aux portants dédiés et poser les coffrets de toilette - en bois marqueté usé pour Todd et en simple métal pour Trel'kan - dans les salles de bains respectives, et ils en avaient fini. Le reste, le commandant leur avait expressément précisé qu'ils ne devaient pas y toucher.

Ce dernier entra d'ailleurs dans les quartiers peu avant le retour du guerrier.

« La pièce a-t-elle été vérifiée ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

John acquiesça.

« Par toutes les reines, que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il ensuite de son ton coutumier.

Sheppard, pour épargner à Strauss la souffrance de devoir bouger sa mâchoire endolorie, lui résuma les événements.

Une fois toute l'histoire connue, Todd soupira profondément.

« Je suis navré. Les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi. Normalement, personne ne lève la main sur un esclave personnel à moins qu'il n'ait commis une erreur dramatique. Vous deviez être en sécurité » gronda-t-il alors que Trel'kan revenait avec un genre de saladier plein de glace.

Amanda attendit qu'il lui ait tendu une grosse poche de glace avant de s'autoriser un sourire tordu mais carnassier.

« Ça n'aura pas été complètement inutile. Avec tout ça, ils ont oublié de nous fouiller et n'ont gardé que la dague que vous aviez confiée à Sheppard. » lâcha-t-elle d'un air triomphant.

« Vraiment ?! Ils ne vous ont rien confisqué d'autre ? » s'étonna le commandant.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Fantastique ! Très bien joué, Amanda Strauss ! » la félicita-t-il, leur faisant signe de lui donner les bijoux dans lesquels étaient cachés les transmetteurs.

* * *

(1) Pour le coup, je continue à utiliser les noms donnés dans _Stargate Legacy_ , Avec Snowdrop ( _Nix-Stilla_ en latin) et Steelflower ( _Flos-Ferrum_ ) qui, après quelques twists, devient Valos-Ferrin puis Valerrin, le nom de reine _wraith_ de Teyla.


	40. Chapitre 39

**Techniquement, la semaine prochaine, j'ai fini mon master, je pourrais donc recommencer à publier plus souvent. A savoir les mardis, jeudi et samedi. Comme j'ai entamé un nouveau récit (overwatch), le planning sera le suivant:**

 **Mardi: Au-delà des étoiles, Jeudi: Overwatch, samedi: par-delà le destin**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver aussi sur cet autre histoire.**

* * *

Les choses avaient peut-être commencé sur les chapeaux de roue, mais à présent, tout ce que John pouvait ressentir, c'était un profond ennui mâtiné d'une pointe de peur instinctive. Depuis maintenant des heures, il ne faisait que suivre Todd pas à pas, la tête perpétuellement baissée, alors que ce dernier allait et venait dans la vaste salle de réception souterraine du complexe, saluant et discutant, tantôt télépathiquement tantôt en _wraith_ \- langue qu'il ne parlait pas - avec un nombre incalculable de commandants et de reines tous plus pomponnés les uns que les autres. Il espérait qu'Amanda fût dans une position plus agréable.

.

Elle était perdue. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais une chose était certaine : elle était perdue.

Trel'kan lui avait dit d'aller traîner avec les adorateurs pour essayer d'en savoir plus, mais après le troisième tournant à gauche, elle n'avait plus réussi à coordonner les indications qu'il lui avait donné avec ce qu'elle voyait, et elle errait à présent au petit bonheur la chance dans les couloirs obscurs de ce qui ressemblait vraiment trop à une ruche, à son goût.

Elle aurait pu l'appeler au secours sur son communicateur, mais il était sans doute aussi en train de chercher des informations, et dans la mesure où elle ne courait aucun danger immédiat, elle préférait ne pas l'interrompre.

Un _wraith_ apparut au bout du couloir et elle s'écarta précipitamment en le saluant bien bas. Elle n'était pas non plus encore assez désespérée pour demander son chemin.

Il la dépassa sans même sembler la remarquer et elle reprit sa route.

.

Elle était déjà remontée à deux reprises seulement pour mieux redescendre lorsqu'une lueur jaune sortant d'une pièce un peu plus loin dans le couloir attira son attention. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle s'approcha de la porte ouverte. Dans la longue salle voûtée, à usage visiblement technique, deux scientifiques _wraiths_ se penchaient sur un socle organique duquel rayonnaient, comme autant de tentacules malsains, des conduits organiques pulsant lentement.

Étouffant un hoquet, elle fixa avec des yeux écarquillés l'énorme cristal doré enchâssé profondément dans le socle. Un E2PZ. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne les autres.

Elle allait reculer lorsqu'une grosse main griffue se posa durement sur son épaule, la poussant sans douceur en avant. Elle trébucha sur un tuyau et tomba à genoux sous le regard surpris des deux scientifiques.

« Qui es-tu ? Pour qui espionnes-tu ? » siffla l'alien qui l'avait découverte.

Amanda sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils apprennent la vérité. Elle devait maintenir sa couverture.

« Je ne suis personne, Monseigneur, personne. Je n'espionne pour personne, je vous le promets. Pitié... Pitié... » supplia-t-elle, sa voix tremblant sans même qu'elle ait besoin de se forcer.

« Allons donc, Personne. Tu n'étais pas en train d'espionner ? » demanda l'alien d'un ton dangereusement doucereux.

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête. Peut-être que la vérité serait le meilleur des mensonges.

« Je n'espionnais pas, noble seigneur. Je me suis perdue et j'ai vu la lumière... J'ai juste pensé - enfin quelqu'un ! - et... là, j'ai vu le cristal... puis vous êtes arrivé. »

L'alien la sonda longuement du regard, semblant juger sa franchise.  
« Sais-tu ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant l'E2PZ.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, mais dire qu'elle l'ignorait complètement serait tout aussi dangereux, lui souffla une petite voix.

« Oui, Monseigneur. C'est un cristal céleste. Une relique des Ancêtres. »

L'alien la fixa encore de longs instants, puis sembla juger ses explications plausibles.

« Tu as dit que tu t'es perdue. Où essayais-tu d'aller, femelle ? »

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

« Aux quartiers des esclaves, Monseigneur, mon maître m'a expliqué comment y aller, mais je me suis perdue... Je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée. Oh, je devrais déjà y être ! Il va être furieux... »

Le _wraith_ grogna, lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Si je te ramène à la salle de réception, tu seras capable de retrouver ton chemin ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

« Bien, je vais donc la raccompagner, il serait dommage qu'un de nos invités ne se sente pas à l'aise parce que son esclave stupide s'est perdue dans nos sous-sols. Je veux que les branchements soient terminés d'ici mon retour. » exigea-t-il de ses _wraiths_ avant de la relever par le col.

Se confondant en excuses et en remerciements comme Azur le faisait, elle lui emboîta le pas, tâchant de mémoriser la route.

.

Comme promis, il la laissa dans le grand couloir menant à la salle de réception. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver Trel'kan, mais si elle ne se trompait pas sur le propriétaire de la mèche en bataille qui dépassait entre deux épaulières de cuir, ce n'était pas très important.

Baissant résolument la tête et se faisant aussi petite que possible, elle se faufila entre les petits groupes de _wraiths_ absorbés dans de grandes conversations. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien Sheppard qui, l'air un peu vide, suivait bovinement Todd alors que ce dernier allait d'un groupe à l'autre.

Elle s'approcha et l'homme se pencha un peu, qu'elle puisse murmurer à son oreille.

« Il y a un E2PZ dans les sous-sols. » lui souffla-t-elle.

Si Sheppard fut surpris par son annonce, il n'en laissa rien paraître. En revanche, Todd, qui avait remarqué son manège, lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Qu'y a-t-il, esclave ? Je t'écoute. » déclara-t-il d'un ton de grand seigneur.

Elle se retint de grincer des dents. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un détail insignifiant. Les autres _wraiths_ seraient peut-être dupes, mais pas lui.

Elle s'approcha donc, baissant encore davantage la tête.

Le _wraith_ lui effleura à peine la main, et elle sentit la pression de l'esprit antique aux portes du sien.

Un peu réticente au vu des risques, mais néanmoins consciente des avantages d'une communication télépathique, elle lui ouvrit un passage, dans lequel il se glissa comme un gros matou errant entrant par une fenêtre, pour inspecter sans gêne aucune les moindres recoins accessibles de son esprit.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ? » lui demanda-t-il, ombre tentaculaire semblant parcourue d'éclairs violine.

« Il y a un E2PZ dans les sous-sols. »

« Montrez-moi. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rompe le contact pour qu'elle le guide, mais à la place, il cueillit le souvenir tout frais pour l'examiner attentivement.

Ce qu'il vit ne dut pas lui plaire, car les éclairs qui parcouraient son âme devinrent plus puissants et plus nombreux.

« Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Je veux que vous alliez avec le colonel enquêter auprès des esclaves. Ils en savent toujours plus que ce que leurs maîtres croient. »

« D'accord, mais vous qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Maintenir l'illusion. Allez ! »

En moins d'un battement de cœur, il avait disparu et elle était à nouveau seule dans sa tête. Elle cligna des yeux et opina, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était censée s'incliner.

Son oubli passa inaperçu, car sous le regard inquisiteur des _wraiths_ avec qui il discutait, Todd s'était déjà tourné avec emphase vers Sheppard, qu'il saisit par le col de sa tunique jusqu'à l'avoir soulevé du sol.

« Je n'aime pas du tout ce que je viens d'apprendre, Promesse. Pas du tout. Ainsi non seulement mon huile est perdue, mais en plus mon manteau en Kalag est gâché ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je chérissais particulièrement ce cadeau de ma reine ? Réponds, déchet ! »

Todd était terrifiant ainsi. Une grosse goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe de Sheppard, qui hocha faiblement la tête, avala sa salive et parvint à vaguement baragouiner des excuses.

Todd le relâcha brutalement et il s'effondra à moitié.

« Si mon manteau n'est pas impeccable ce soir, tu le paieras, esclave ! Maintenant vas réparer tes erreurs ! Petite Graine va t'aider, elle sera peut-être moins empotée que toi. » gronda-t-il durement.

Sheppard déglutit, marmonna encore quelques excuses et, s'inclinant bien bas, fit demi-tour.

Elle allait le suivre lorsque la grande main griffue du _wraith_ s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Vois avec ton maître pour remplacer l'huile perdue. Je l'ai prévenu. » siffla-t-il avant de la pousser sans ménagement en avant.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin des quartiers qui leur avaient été attribués, et Sheppard semblait littéralement irradier de colère, lorsque elle aperçut Trel'kan, à peine reconnaissable avec son faux tatouage et son uniforme à broderies flambant neuf.

Le _wraith_ s'arrêta en face d'eux, l'air hautain et dédaigneux, jeta un regard prudent de chaque côté du couloir, puis s'autorisa l'ombre d'un sourire de connivence.

« Ça va, vous deux ? » demanda-t-il ensuite tout bas.

Elle acquiesça tandis que le colonel fixait un point imaginaire sur le mur.

« Bien, suivez-moi alors. » siffla-t-il d'un ton à nouveau dédaigneux avant de faire demi-tour.

Une fois bien à l'abri de leurs quartiers, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mieux.

« Heu, Trel'kan ? »

« Oui, Petite Graine ? »  
Elle grinça des dents au surnom.

« Todd nous a dit de voir avec toi pour remplacer l'huile. Que voulait-il dire ? »

« Ce _wraith_ est fou, c'est tout ! » gronda Sheppard.

Elle réalisa alors que comme leur échange avait été télépathique, il ne pouvait pas être au courant de ce que le commandant attendait d'eux.

« Tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on enquête auprès des esclaves, car apparemment ils en savent toujours plus que ce que les _wraiths_ croient. »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » bougonna le militaire.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis se tourna vers Trel'kan pour avoir sa réponse.

« Il m'a demandé de vider sa flasque d'huile de Kadir sur son manteau en Kalag afin que vous puissiez avoir une bonne excuse pour traîner dans les quartiers des esclaves.» expliqua l'alien.

« Le quoi sur le quoi ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Aucune importance, Colonel. Je m'en charge. Vous venez m'aider, Lieutenant ? »

Avec un soupir et un regard interrogateur à Sheppard qui acquiesça, elle lui emboîta le pas jusque dans la chambre personnelle de Todd.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée en chuintant derrière elle, Trel'kan se retourna, l'air inquiet, effleurant presque du bout des griffes sa joue meurtrie et gonflée.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Ouais. Ça fait mal, mais j'ai connu pire. »

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

Depuis quand était-il si prévenant ?

« Laisse tomber, c'est les risques du métier. » grommela-t-elle.

Il poussa un étrange sifflement désolé.

« Quoi ? Tu fais pas tout ce cirque d'habitude, quand il m'arrive un truc en mission ! » s'agaça-t-elle.

L'alien siffla à nouveau.

« Oui, mais normalement tu n'es pas réduite à l'impuissance ainsi. Tu es une fière et terrible guerrière aux armes et aux compétences redoutables, mais là, tu n'as ni les uns, ni les autres. Dans les exactes circonstances actuelles, tu es sans défense aucune. Tu es vulnérable. C'est à moi de te protéger et dès le début, j'ai failli. »

Un mélange de surprise et de colère outragée l'inonda.

« Hey ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! C'est pas parce que je suis attifée comme une princesse Barbie que j'en suis une ! Alors ton putain de complexe du chevalier blanc qui vient sauver la demoiselle en détresse, tu te le gardes ! » cracha-t-elle tout en se dirigeant à grands pas vers les malles du commandant, dont elle tenta en vain d'ouvrir les couvercles.

Après quelques essais infructueux qui l'énervèrent encore plus, elle se tourna vers le _wraith_.

« Comment on ouvre ces merdes ? »

Trel'kan passa devant elle en silence, effleurant délicatement une circonvolution des motifs, provoquant un déclic de déverrouillage avant de soulever les couvercles.

Elle farfouilla brièvement dans un premier coffre, seulement rempli d'un bric-à-brac de chaussures, coffrets et autres flacons, puis certaine qu'il ne contenait aucun manteau, s'attaque rageusement au second, seulement pour être interrompue par une double poigne de fer qui l'immobilisa plus sûrement que des menottes.

Malgré le relief vaguement menaçant des _schiitars_ contre sa peau, malgré le regard d'or liquide qui semblait la vriller sur place, seule la colère continua à bouillonner en elle. Elle se débattit, tentant de se libérer.

« Arrête. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu cherches. »

Elle se débattit encore. En vain.

« Pourquoi es-tu si furieuse ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle tenta une dernière fois de se dégager et sentit avec horreur des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas faible ! » parvint-elle finalement à cracher, détournant le regard pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes venant contredire ses propos.

Il la lâcha enfin, l'air sincèrement perplexe.

« Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais faible. »

« Tu as dit que j'étais sans défense et vulnérable ! »

« Oui, parce que c'est la vérité, mais tu n'es pas faible. »

« Alors pourquoi tu te sens obligé de veiller sur moi ? » grinça-t-elle.

Trel'kan la fixa un instant, troublé, puis eut un bref éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement.

« Parce que c'est ce que font des coéquipiers ! Ils veillent l'un sur l'autre, c'est toi-même qui me l'as appris. Tu t'es assurée que les tiens ne me fassent aucun mal quand j'étais sur Atlantis, j'essaie juste de te rendre la pareille... sans beaucoup de succès jusqu'à présent. » expliqua-t-il, caustique.

Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être si simple ?

« Tu penses qu'on est des coéquipiers ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix blanche.

« Pas toi ? »

« Je... je n'y ai jamais pensé... »

« Même pas quand tu t'es portée volontaire pour l'expérience d'équipe mixte ? »

A son tour, il semblait un peu blessé.

« J'sais pas... J'sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé quand je me suis portée volontaire. »

« Pourtant, j'ai eu l'impression que... comment dites-vous déjà ? Que le courant passait bien entre nous. »

« Je... Oui, le courant passe bien... mais... comment dire... »

A présent, il avait l'air carrément déçu.

« C'est juste pour les accouplements. » conclut-il pour elle, se retournant vers la malle pour en extraire un superbe manteau gris sombre.

Exact. C'était ça leur accord, non ? Ils couchaient ensemble et basta. Elle avait sa dose de sexe, et lui pouvait faire son « expérience ». Ça en avait toujours été ainsi, ou elle s'était trompée ?

Trel'kan prit ensuite dans la première malle une magnifique fiole de cristal ouvragé, et étalant le manteau sur le sol, il entreprit de vider son contenu dessus.

Même elle, qui n'était pas très vêtements, pouvait voir le gâchis que c'était.

Il attendit en silence que l'huile pénètre dans la fibre puis ramassa le manteau, le plia d'un geste expert et le lui tendit.

« Voilà. Vous avez votre excuse pour aller fouiner, lieutenant Strauss. »

Son grade militaire lui fit mal. Comme une lance en plein cœur, mais elle ne trouvait toujours rien à dire. Aussi hocha-t-elle la tête et tourna-t-elle les talons.


	41. Chapitre 40

Cette fois, ils ne s'étaient pas perdus, et avaient trouvé les quartiers des serviteurs. En fait, il s'agissait plutôt d'un étage presque entier, à l'air moins humide et à l'éclairage plus vif que le reste des installations.

La plupart des adorateurs servaient les _wraiths_ avec crainte. Ils ne le faisaient que pour survivre. Servir ou mourir. Mais ceux qui étaient ici n'étaient clairement pas de la même espèce. Ils étaient comme Azur. Dévoués à leur maître et fiers d'être ce qu'ils étaient. D'ailleurs, il était clair qu'il y avait là une hiérarchie interne reflétant celle des _wraiths_.

Les serviteurs de reines avaient le plus haut statut, statut renforcé par la puissance de ladite souveraine, puis venaient ceux des commandants, ceux des officiers, des gardes royaux et autres soldats d'élite, puis les rares serviteurs des quelques scientifiques présents, et enfin une poignée d'esclaves sans maître attitré détachés là pour effectuer les tâches les plus ingrates.

De par leurs rôles, Sheppard se trouvait en bien plus haute position qu'elle et de fait, ce fut lui qui se chargea de discrètement interroger les serviteurs des reines et des commandants, pendant qu'elle faisait de même avec ceux de plus bas rang dans la vaste laverie.

Si trouver l'endroit n'avait pas été compliqué, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment s'occuper du vêtement. Vu sa facture, le tremper dans de l'eau chaude savonneuse ne ferait que le ruiner, mais ses compétences de lavandière s'arrêtaient à jeter ses habits sales dans la machine et à lancer le programme automatique.

Elle resta donc plantée à côté de l'entrée à se demander quoi faire.

Finalement une jeune femme, l'air d'avoir la petite vingtaine, s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Heu... oui. Je dois nettoyer ce manteau et je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire. »

« Tu ne sais pas nettoyer un manteau ? » demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

« Heu... hem... pas les manteaux comme celui-ci.» bafouilla-t-elle en réponse, tendant la pièce de cuir.

« Oh ! Wouah ! Il est magnifique. Ton seigneur doit être très aimé de sa reine ! »

Elle haussa les épaules alors que la femme détaillait l'étendue des dégâts.  
« Mais que s'est-il passé ? On dirait qu'une bouteille entière d'huile a été versée dessus ! »

« C'est le cas. »  
« Quoi ?! »

« Dans les bagages. Une fiole d'huile s'est ouverte et vidée dessus. »

« Oh... si ton maître le découvre... Tu vas te prendre plus qu'une baffe. Viens, on va essayer d'arranger ça, mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas gagné. » compatit l'esclave.

« Hein ? »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard plein de commisération.

« J'espère qu'il ne te tuera pas, tu as l'air gentille. »

Amanda sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir.

« Mais pourquoi il me tuerait ? »

« Parce que son magnifique manteau d'apparat est potentiellement ruiné, voyons ! »

Posant le vêtement sur un plan de travail, la servante se tourna vers elle, la détaillant d'un air suspicieux.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'inquiéter. » nota-t-elle d'ailleurs, un peu moins chaleureusement.

« Hrm... C'est à dire que c'est pas moi qui ai renversé l'huile. »

« Mais tu es responsable des affaires de ton maître pendant le sommet, non ? »

Soudain, la militaire comprit, et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

« Oui, mais le commandant Ko'reyn n'est pas mon maître. Je suis, hum... l'esclave de son garde du corps. »

La jeune femme se détendit.

« Aah, mais alors pourquoi est-ce toi qui t'occupe de son manteau ? »

« Parce que, heu... son serviteur personnel est occupé actuellement et que... c'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire. »

L'esclave acquiesça en souriant, visiblement satisfaite de sa réponse.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Lune, et toi ? »

« Petite Graine. »

« Enchantée, Petite Graine. Bon, si on essayait de sauver la peau de ton ami ? » proposa-t-elle, lui désignant une boîte emplie de torchons pour qu'elle la lui apporte.

« Bon, déjà, on va essayer d'éponger le maximum d'huile. Ne frotte surtout pas, tamponne. »

Amanda fit comme indiqué, imbibant généreusement les bouts de tissus usé.

Après une bonne minute de travail à quatre mains, elle ne put plus ignorer la curiosité qui émanait littéralement de Lune.

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme rougit.

« Oui !... Je... j'aurais voulu savoir comment est ton maître. »

« Vert ? »

Lune rit.

« Ils le sont tous. Mais je veux dire, comment est-il avec toi? Que dois-tu faire pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'autorise à manger ? Où vis-tu ? Dans ses quartiers, ou dans les quartiers des esclaves ? »

A son tour, elle pouffa.

« Que de questions... Tu es quoi, une espionne ? » dit-elle à moitié pour plaisanter, à moitié pour se rassurer elle-même.

« Je... Non ! C'est juste que je n'étais jamais sortie de ma ruche avant il y a trois jours, alors je suis juste curieuse de savoir comment ça se passe ailleurs. »

« Jamais sortie de ta ruche ? »

« Non, j'y suis née et comme je ne suis une esclave personnelle que depuis trois ans... je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'en sortir. »

« Attends, ça veut dire que tu n'avais jamais vu le ciel ? Jamais marché dans l'herbe ? »

« Non. Mais j'en avais entendu parler. Bien sûr, en vrai, c'est plus beau que dans toutes les histoires ! »

« Wow... »

Soudain, elle ressentit un vif élan de compassion pour Lune.

« Alors, il est comment ton maître ? »

Quel mal y avait-il à discuter un peu avec elle ? Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle réfléchit un peu, tâchant de penser au guerrier qui se prétendait son maître sans penser à leur toute récente dispute.

« Il est... grand, et musclé... et pas très bavard... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente en confiance. »

Lune eut un petit sourire envieux.  
« Il a l'air gentil. » nota-t-elle presque tristement.

« Oui, il l'est. »

C'était vrai. Même si à l'origine les raisons qui avaient poussé Trel'kan à s'intéresser à elle étaient discutables, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre malveillance à son égard.

« Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ça ? » demanda Lune, désignant vaguement sa joues bleuie.

« Ça... Rien du tout... C'est un des gardes à l'entrée qui m'a frappée quand ma réponse ne lui a pas plu. »

« Oh... »

« Mais Trel'kan lui a explosé la tronche, alors ça va. » poursuivit-elle férocement.

« Ton maître a attaqué un autre guerrier pour toi ? » demanda Lune, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Oui, il n'a pas du tout aimé qu'un autre que lui me touche. »

« Tu en as de la chance... »

Elle observa la jeune femme qui épongeait toujours mécaniquement l'huile.

« Il est comment le tien ? »

« Il... ce n'est pas un mauvais seigneur... mais... Je ne devrais pas dire ça... alors je t'en supplie, ne le répète pas... »

« Je serai muette, promis. »

«Merci... J'aimerais le servir avec autant de dévouement que les autres. J'aimerais pouvoir être fière de ce que je fais... mais... je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si je n'existais pas... Que je fasse des choses ou pas pour lui, il ne semble pas le remarquer... C'est... »

Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge.

« Frustrant ? » proposa Amanda.

Lune acquiesça.

Elle eut encore plus pitié d'elle.

« S'il ne te remarque pas, pourquoi restes-tu ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Servir ou mourir, quel autre choix avons-nous ? »

« Tu pourrais fuir... ou te trouver un autre maître... » suggéra-t-elle, sous le regard catastrophé de Lune.

« Tu es folle de dire ça ! Que penserais ton maître !? »

Elle sourit. Étrangement, elle était à peu près certaine de connaître la réponse.

« Je pense qu'il serait d'accord avec moi. »

« Que... tu n'as quand même pas pu choisir ton maître?! C'est impossible ! »

Amanda sourit. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas prudent, mais elle ne put résister.

« Disons plutôt qu'on s'est mutuellement choisis. »

Lune émit un petit gargouillis incrédule.

« Tu mens ! »

« Pas du tout. Là d'où je viens, personne n'est forcé de servir un _wraith_ s'il ne veut pas. »

La jeune femme eut un petit rire aigre.

« Je ne sais pas de quel monde tu viens, mais il a l'air tout droit sortit d'un conte de fées. »

Le terrain devenait glissant, Amanda préféra revenir à quelque chose de moins délicat.

« C'est pas faux. Je crois que on ne pourra pas éponger davantage d'huile avec les torchons. »

Lune prit le manteau pour l'examiner de près.

« Tu as raison. Vas demander à Rouge de te donner une pierre chaude, on va essayer de le liquéfier un peu plus. »

Elle trouva le dénommé Rouge devant un grand fourneau bas, dans lequel chauffaient des dizaines de grosses pierres oblongues dont une face avait été rendue parfaitement plate. Des genres de fer à repasser, devina-t-elle alors qu'elle ramenait un desdites pierres prudemment emballée dans un bout de cuir et nichée dans un panier d'osier conçu à cet effet.

Se servant d'un épais gant de cuir fourni avec, Lune l'appliqua sur la tache après y avoir posé une pattemouille (1) pour protéger le manteau et absorber encore un peu d'huile.

Puis, elle lui rendit la pierre et le temps qu'Amanda la ramène à Rouge, Lune avait saupoudré d'une fine poudre blanche toute la zone atteinte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la soldate.

« De la poudre de pierre d'Algut. Ça va absorber ce qu'il reste d'huile. Dans une heure, il faudra brosser la poudre amalgamée et en remettre et continuer jusqu'à que toute l'huile soit absorbée... mais il restera sans doute une tâche indélébile. » expliqua Lune.

« On ne peut pas simplement laver le manteau ? »

« Tu es folle ? »

« OK, on peut pas. » soupira Amanda.

Une femme à la carrure massive passa à côté d'elles, un grand panier rempli d'un fatras de cuir noir dans les bras.

« Chérie, si tu veux sauver ta peau, il faudra huiler tout le manteau pour dissimuler la tache et prier très fort les Ancêtres pour que ton seigneur ne remarque pas que son manteau est plus sombre qu'avant. »

Un peu surprise par l'intervention inattendue, Amanda fixa la femme qui poursuivit sa route.

« Merci, Madame. »

« Pas de madame ici, ma petite. On trime tous dur pour que ces gros tas de muscles immortels aient des habits propres sur le dos, et un coin confortable où dormir. »

Instinctivement, la femme lui était sympathique.

« D'accord, alors comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

« Je m'appelle Uru'ui Hel'kabul Saman'tel. Mais tu peux m'appeler Uru'ui ou Trente-deux, comme tu veux, ma jolie.» répondit-elle, posant son chargement sur un plan de travail voisin avec un grognement.

« Enchantée, Uru'ui. Moi je m'appelle Petite Graine ... » Elle hésita un instant. « ...ou Amanda. »

« C'est un joli nom, Amanda. Petite Graine aussi. »

Elle acquiesça, vaguement embarrassée.

« Si vous n'avez rien à faire en attendant que la pierre d'Algut ait agi, vous pouvez peut-être m'aider ? » suggéra Uru'ui.

Lune s'excusa, baragouinant quelque chose à propos d'un mur à récurer, mais elle en revanche accepta de bon cœur. Avec un peu de chance, cette femme pourrait lui en apprendre plus sur ce qui se passait que Lune.

Uru'ui se révéla en effet plus qu'utile. Même si elle n'était de coutume pas stationnée dans le complexe, ni la servante attitrée d'un _wraith_ important, elle semblait savoir beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de sujets. Sans doute qu'être au service des mêmes gardes d'Yghan'shi depuis plus de deux siècles aidait. Comme Amanda finit par le découvrir, l'attitude toute maternelle de la femme à l'égard de ses « maîtres » - qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle des nounous nègres des vieilles histoires sudistes façon _Autant en emporte le vent_ \- ne devait rien au hasard.

Les sept guerriers qu'elle servait étaient jeunes. Elle avait à peine dix ans lorsqu'elle avait commencé à veiller sur eux, peu après qu'ils aient été confiés à des guerriers plus expérimentés chargés de leur apprendre le métier. Elle avait mûri plus vite qu'eux, et sans vraiment le vouloir, s'était retrouvée dans un étrange rôle presque maternel. Elle leur obéissait, les appelaient Seigneur ou Maître, mais c'était toujours vers elle qu'ils venaient chercher conseil, et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait osé sortir sans son approbation préalable de leur mise. C'était elle la première au courant de leurs peines ou de leurs joies, de leurs échecs ou de leurs victoires, et c'était avec beaucoup de tendresse qu'elle parlait des sept monstres prédateurs autour desquels chaque instant de sa vie tournait.

Et si cet aspect-là de leur échange plongea Amanda dans des abîmes de questionnement sur ses propres convictions, la justice d'une telle vie, l'esclavage, les notions d'amour et de bonheur et même son positionnement personnel face à sa propre relation avec un certain _wraith_ , le reste fut plus qu'instructif pour leur mission.

Elle apprit ainsi qu'il n'y avait pas un mais trois E2PZ entre les mains d'Yghan'shi et que Dieu sait comment, ses scientifiques avaient trouvé le moyen de répliquer l'hybridation technologique mise au point par Léonard. Pis, ils avaient apparemment développé une arme capable de traverser n'importe quel bouclier Ancien pour annihiler tout ce qui se trouvait derrière. Si Uru'ui avait raison, non seulement Atlantis serait perdue, mais aussi les Ouman'shii, dont seule la supériorité de la technologie hybride leur permettait de tenir tête aux autres _wraiths_.

Et ils étaient les seuls deux véritables obstacles à l'hégémonie absolue des vampires stellaires.

Quoi qu'il en coûte, il fallait qu'ils empêchent ça. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de prévenir Sheppard et les deux _wraiths_.

* * *

 _(1) Une pattemouille est un torchon légèrement humide destiné à protéger les tissus fragiles (soie, laine, etc.) de la chaleur du fer._


	42. Chapitre 41

_Ça faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il montait une garde vigilante derrière le commandant Ko'reyn comme trente-deux autres guerriers, pendant que ceux qui avaient leur mot à dire sur l'avenir de leur espèce s'entretenaient en un échange télépathique houleux dont il ne connaissait guère les tenants ou aboutissants exacts. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de les connaître pour savoir que quoi qu'il en soit, ce serait mauvais pour sa ruche et celle d'Amanda. Plus probablement les deux._

 _Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir vers l'humaine. Sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ou plutôt pas dit. Depuis quand ses sentiments lui importaient tant ?_

 _Une fois encore, il se força à écarter ces pensées pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Veiller sur le commandant Ko'reyn._

 _Il n'eut guère le loisir de se recentrer, car son oreillette grésilla. Les quatre radios étaient toutes reliées entre elle, pourtant le commandant ne fit pas le moindre geste indiquant qu'il avait perçu la perturbation._

 _« Heu... Quelqu'un m'entend ? » demanda d'une voix un peu hésitante Amanda sur la radio._

 _Il ne pouvait pas directement répondre, aussi activa-t-il deux fois le communicateur selon le signe atlante pour signifier qu'il recevait mais ne pouvait communiquer._

 _« Il faut qu'on vous voie tout de suite... Un des deux, peu importe. Je suis avec le co... avec Promesse dans les quartiers des esclaves. On peut se retrouver à nos quartiers ? OK ? »_

 _Avant d'acquiescer, il se pencha vers le commandant, effleurant son épaule pour un bref échange télépathique privé, puis se redressant l'air de rien, il quitta la pièce sous le regard inquisiteur de presque la moitié des reines de la galaxie. Une fois dans le couloir, il osa effleurer une seconde fois le communicateur pour confirmer, coupant court aux appels à une confirmation de réception d'Amanda._

 _Les humains l'avaient précédé et l'attendaient déjà dans l'antichambre de la suite, l'air soucieux._

 _Leurs explications eurent tôt fait de lui en faire connaître la raison._

 _Il fit un résumé concis au commandant, dont l'essentiel de l'esprit était concentré sur l'échange diplomatique, puis voyant que ce dernier n'était momentanément ni en état de mettre au point un plan ni d'analyser vraiment la situation, il prit l'initiative d'agir._

 _« Il faut qu'on sache exactement ce que sont ces technologies et où se trouve l'arme. » déclara-t-il._

 _Les humains acquiescèrent,_

 _Il hésita un instant sur comment les répartir._

 _« Colonel, retournez voir les esclaves. Si les_ wraiths _d'Yghan'shi utilisent de la technologie ancienne, ils doivent avoir des porteurs du gène parmi leurs esclaves. Essayez de les trouver et de les faire parler. Amanda et moi allons essayer de découvrir où se trouvent exactement ces machines. »_

 _« Comment savez-vous qu'elles sont ici ? » demanda le mâle._

 _« Parce que les autres reines exigeront d'Yghan'shi qu'elle en présente la preuve. Elles ne la suivront pas autrement. »_

 _L'homme acquiesça._

 _« Strauss, soyez prudente.» déclara-t-il en s'éloignant._

 _« Vous aussi, Colonel. »_

 _La porte se referma derrière le mâle, et Amanda lui jeta un étrange regard qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon._

 _Ce n'était pas le moment de relancer le débat, et de toute manière, il n'avait aucun nouvel élément pertinent à y ajouter, aussi préféra-t-il l'ignorer et se diriger à son tour vers la sortie, vérifiant à l'oreille qu'elle le suivait._

 _« Montre-moi le chemin, esclave.» ajouta-t-il, se glissant presque avec soulagement dans son personnage._

 _Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire glacé, et s'inclina._

 _« A vos ordres, mon très noble seigneur. »_

 _Les mots le piquèrent comme de l'acide. Le ton, plus encore. Un respect glacial, presque haineux._

 _Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Impassible, il lui emboîta le pas._

 _Elle le guida en silence dans les couloirs, d'abord à pas assurés, puis de plus en plus hésitant, jusqu'à faire halte à une intersection._

 _« Es-tu perdue ? »_

 _Elle jeta un regard agacé à droite, puis à gauche, et opina._

 _« Essaie de réfléchir. Concentre-toi.» tenta-t-il de l'encourager._

 _Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, puis se pinçant l'arête du nez, ferma les yeux._

 _« Putains de couloirs qui se ressemblent tous... » marmonna-t-elle, l'air très concentré._

 _Il la laissa réfléchir en silence._

 _« Je sais plus... Merde! Putain ! A gauche puis à droite ? Non... attends... Y avait ce truc, là ! »_

 _Il haussa une arcade sourcilière interrogatrice._

 _« Je suis passée devant une espèce de gros machin incrusté dans le mur. Un genre de poche dégueulasse qui ondulait et émettait de la lumière bleue. A partir de là, je devrais pouvoir retrouver ma route... heu, Maître. » ajouta-t-elle, jetant un regard inquiet à un guerrier arrivant en sens inverse._

 _Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour résister à l'instinct qui lui hurlait de se placer entre elle et le potentiel danger. A son instinct de gardien, de protecteur._

 _Le guerrier passa sans leur prêter attention, et ils se détendirent imperceptiblement._

 _« Je crois que je vois de quoi tu parles. Ça fait partie des systèmes d'alimentation en eau des complexes planétaires. Ça doit se trouver un peu plus bas, par là. » indiqua-t-il, désignant l'embranchement de droite._

 _Elle lui fit un petit signe d'ouvrir la marche et il s'exécuta à contrecœur. Il détestait l'idée de ne pas la voir et donc de ne pas pouvoir anticiper une attaque. Si un garde du corps solitaire se tient derrière celui qu'il protège, c'était bien pour pouvoir anticiper. Savoir que bien que désarmé, c'était lui le plus endurant et lui qui marchait devant lui faisait presque physiquement mal. Mais il n'avait pas le choix._

 _« C'était ça ? » demanda-t-il bientôt._

 _Elle opina._

 _« Par là... » murmura-t-elle ensuite, reprenant la tête._

 _Bientôt, elle se mit à frôler le mur, marchant très silencieusement, et bien que cela les rende immédiatement suspects, il l'imita. Ils étaient bien trop loin dans le cœur du complexe pour ne pas avoir l'air louche si on les surprenait. Autant essayer d'être discret._

 _Elle l'emmena jusqu'à une double porte close._

 _Il tenta d'en activer le commutateur, en vain._

 _« C'était là, tu en es certaine ? » murmura-t-il_

 _« Oui ! Y a même les câbles qui ressortent, là ! »_

 _Suivant le doigt pointé d'Amanda, il découvrit un trou à moitié cicatrisé dans le mur organique vomissant un flot de gros câbles d'alimentation qui s'enfonçaient dans le couloir comme autant de serpents obèses._

 _Il lui fit signe de continuer dans cette direction, mais elle l'arrêta du bras et lui tendit une petite dague dissimulée dans un de ses bracelets._

 _« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il._

 _Retirant un collier orné de perles triangulaires aux angles trop aigus pour ne pas avoir été conçu comme une arme de secours, elle l'enroula autour d'un de ses poings._

 _Vaguement rassuré, il lui fit signe d'aller devant, se tenant un pas en arrière sur sa gauche._

 _La piste des câbles les mena à une autre pièce, dans le mur de laquelle ils s'enfonçaient quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, et dont la porte refusa également de s'ouvrir._

 _Amanda jura tout bas pour eux deux avant de se figer alors que des bruits de pas retentissaient plus loin dans le couloir._

 _Il lui fit signe de se replier, et ils repartirent en sens inverse aussi vite que possible, s'aplatissant l'un contre l'autre dans une alcôve alors que deux guerriers lourdement armés tournaient au coin, avant de leur passer devant sans les détecter._

 _Une fois certain d'être hors de danger immédiat, il s'écarta un peu._

 _« Je croyais que les armes étaient interdites ?! » pesta Amanda._

 _« On est très loin des étages réservés à la rencontre et aucune reine ne serait assez stupide pour laisser son complexe sans aucune sécurité. »_

 _Elle acquiesça._

 _« On fait quoi maintenant ? »_

 _« On remonte. Je n'ai pas les connaissances nécessaires pour pirater la porte et ni toi, ni le colonel n'avez de vos explosifs sur vous. »_

 _« Super, reste plus qu'à espérer que Todd est un serrurier compétent. » grommela Amanda, ressortant prudemment de l'alcôve._

 _Ils croisèrent encore deux patrouilles. La première ne les remarqua absolument pas, les deux guerriers trop occupés à des paris sur quelle reine allait être la première à se rallier au plan d'Yghan'shi._

 _Ils étaient presque revenus à des zones dans lesquelles leur présence n'était pas suspecte lorsqu'ils croisèrent la seconde équipe, composée de quatre_ wraiths _, sortant d'une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas vue au beau milieu d'un couloir bien trop long pour qu'ils aient la moindre chance de revenir en arrière avant d'être repérés._

 _Ils avaient moins de cinq secondes avant d'être découvert. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la finesse._

 _« Joue le jeu. » gronda-t-il, la plaquant contre le mur d'une main posée sur sa gorge, qu'il appuya juste assez fort pour qu'elle ait de la peine à respirer ou à parler, sans pour autant risquer de l'étouffer, avant de glisser une jambe entre les siennes, la forçant à être presque assise sur sa cuisse, se servant de sa main libre pour emprisonner ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Deux secondes et soit elle était une excellent comédienne, soit elle était vraiment paniquée, n'ayant pas compris sa manœuvre._

 _Mais il n'avait pas le temps de ménager ses sentiments. Les gardes allaient les apercevoir d'un instant à l'autre._

 _C'était facile. Ça devait l'être. Il l'avait fait si souvent par le passé._

 _Avec un grondement hargneux, il la plaqua un peu plus durement contre le mur._

 _« Silence, esclave. » cracha-t-il, alors qu'elle continuait à se tortiller._

 _Ça devait être facile. Pourquoi ça ne l'était pas ? Avec un autre grondement, il plongea sur son cou nu, effleurant de ses dents la chair tendre, là où il aurait mordue dans une autre vie._

 _Elle poussa un gémissement suppliant qui lui déchira le cœur._

 _« Hé, que faites-vous là ? » gronda un des gardes, l'ayant aperçu._

 _Avec le sourire mauvais de celui qu'on dérange en plein milieu d'un jeu, il se tourna vers eux sans pour autant la lâcher, grondant tout bas._

 _« Je ne fais qu'utiliser à bon escient ce qui m'appartient. » répondit-il sèchement, secouant à nouveau Amanda pour faire bonne mesure, lui arrachant un genre de sanglot paniqué._

 _« C'est votre esclave ? » demanda l'autre garde._

 _« Absolument. Une bonne esclave bien servile... du moins de coutume... »_

 _Les guerriers les fixèrent un instant ou deux._

 _« D'accord, mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Si vous voulez la monter, faites-le dans vos quartiers. »_

 _Il le défia un instant du regard, car après tout, il était garde royal, et eux simples guerriers, puis jeta Amanda devant lui - aussi doucement que possible pour que ça ait l'air plausible - tout en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle ne se mette pas à hurler et ne fiche en l'air leur couverture._

 _Apparemment, il avait appuyé sur sa trachée plus fort qu'il ne le voulait, car elle se redressa en titubant, des sons sifflants sortant de sa bouche grande ouverte comme celle d'un poisson cherchant de l'air._

 _« Allez avance, stupide créature. » cracha-t-il, la poussant pour l'éloigner au plus vite des guerriers, qui les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tourné au coin dans une vaste pièce bien plus fréquentée._

 _Il voulait s'excuser. Lui expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ça. La rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas devant tant de monde, alors il continua à la houspiller tout en la poussant vers leurs quartiers._

 _._

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à la chambre, elle avait repris son souffle et la douleur n'était plus qu'une vague gêne dans sa gorge, mais son cœur battait toujours à mille à l'heure et des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues et si elle en laissait échapper une, elle le sentait, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

La porte des quartiers se referma enfin dans un chuintement répugnant.

Elle arrêta d'essayer de contrôler sa respiration, et en moins de dix secondes, elle hyperventilait, faisant des allers-retours dans l'antichambre, frottant compulsivement ses bras comme pour essayer de se réchauffer.

Trel'kan resta planté à l'entrée, aussi loin que la porte fermée le lui permettait.

« Amanda, je n'ai pas voulu te faire du mal. Je t'en prie, calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'une ruse pour détourner leurs soupçons. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, presque lointains.

« Je tremble... je tremble tellement... Pourquoi je tremble autant ? »

« Amanda... Tu n'étais pas en danger... Je suis navré si je t'ai fait mal... mais je ne t'aurais jamais blessé, tu as ma parole... »

Elle tendit ses mains devant elle. Elles tremblaient comme des feuilles dans le vent.

Elle voulut déglutir, mais sa gorge était trop sèche.

« Il me faut de l'eau... » marmonna-t-elle, partant presque mécaniquement chercher la gourde qui l'attendait dans un coin de la pièce voisine.

Trel'kan prononça d'autres mots, mais cette fois, elle n'en comprit même pas la signification.

L'eau lui fit du bien. Son esprit devint un peu moins embrouillé.

« Il faut que j'aille aider le colonel. Il a besoin de renfort. »

Elle voulut se diriger vers la porte, mais à chaque fois, semblable à un gardien de but, Trel'kan lui barrait la route.

« Laisse-moi passer.» réclama-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Laisse-moi passer, le colonel Sheppard a besoin de renfort. »

« Non, tu n'es pas en état, Amanda Strauss. »

« Laisse-moi passer ! » finit-elle par hurler à pleins poumons, tentant de passer en force.

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se jeter contre un mur de béton. Il ne recula même pas d'un pas.

Une larme de rage coula, bientôt suivie de centaines d'autres.

Elle essaya de le frapper, partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre, de toutes ses forces. Il ne bougea pas davantage, n'essayant même pas de se protéger de ses coups.

Finalement, elle ne put plus lever les bras une fois de plus. Ils pesaient une tonne et ses mains étaient couvertes d'une étrange substance brun-verdâtre vaguement poisseuse.

En fait, elle n'avait plus de force du tout. Le sol monta à toute vitesse à sa rencontre et elle se serait sans doute fait très mal si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas rattrapée à mi-chemin. Elle se retrouva donc à prendre mollement, ses genoux effleurant à peine le sol, au bout des deux mêmes mains qui l'avaient si durement plaquée contre le mur un peu plus tôt.

« Amanda, tu es blessée. Il faut laver tes plaies et les bander. »

Le ton était doux. Plein de sollicitude, mais le sens lui échappait toujours.

« Tu peux tenir debout ? »

Les bras la soulevèrent à nouveau, la reposant sur ses pieds, qui la portèrent.

Doucement, on la manipula pour la diriger vers la salle d'eau dont la porte se referma derrière elle.

Laissée seule, elle fixa un reflet qui lui était inconnu dans le miroir enchâssé dans le mur organique.

Au bout d'elle ne savait combien de temps, elle réalisa que c'était son reflet et que son visage, son cou et ses bras étaient constellés de centaines de petites taches. Mécaniquement, elle attrapa un des draps rêches qui servaient de linges aux aliens, l'humidifia et commença à s'essuyer.

Il lui fallut le rincer à trois reprises pour se débarrasser des dernières traces vertes. Elle fixa ensuite ses mains dont les nies n'étaient plus que deux grandes plaies tuméfiées, le collier toujours enroulé autour à moitié enfoncé dedans. Lentement, son cerveau enregistra enfin la douleur.

Elle bougea prudemment les doigts un à un, détachant aussi doucement que possible la chaîne. Apparemment rien de cassé, mais probablement une ou deux phalanges fêlées. Ça allait mettre des semaines à guérir. Le Dr Keller allait encore lui passer un savon, mais pour l'heure, il lui fallait bander tout ça avant de saigner partout.

Les draps étaient trop rêches et trop épais pour convenir, mais ils avaient emporté une trousse de secours qui se trouvait dans une des malles de Todd.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, de Trel'kan nulle trace. Avec soulagement, elle se glissa aussi discrètement que possible dans la chambre du commandant, retrouvant sans trop de peine la modeste trousse.

Assise sur une malle, elle eut tôt fait de désinfecter et panser ses plaies.

Elle tremblait toujours, mais un peu moins. Elle se sentait sale. Il fallait qu'elle se change.

Elle retourna donc dans l'autre pièce, dans laquelle se trouvaient ses tenues de rechange.

« Amanda, ça va ? »

Elle se figea, cherchant l'origine de la voix à double timbre.

Derrière le paravent au fond de la pièce.

L'hébétude céda la place à la colère.

« Ouais, mais pas grâce à toi ! »

« Je... je suis désolé... Je ne te voulais aucun mal... je ne t'ai jamais voulu aucun mal... »

« Alors pourquoi ?! »

« Je te l'ai dit je n'ai pas eu le choix. Nous aurions été découverts, autrement... »  
« On aurait pu prétendre être perdus ! »

« Non... ça n'aurait pas marché. Si j'étais perdu, je n'aurais eu qu'à demander mon chemin à un _wraith_ natif dans l'Esprit. »

« Je sais pas moi, tu aurais pu trouver une autre excuse ! Tu m'as agressée ! Agressée ! »

« Quelle autre excuse aurait pu justifier notre présence dans cette zone à part une volonté pressante d'intimité ? » gronda-t-il.

Elle sentit la colère exploser en elle, et sa vision vira au rouge.

« Tu n'avais qu'à m'embrasser au lieu de presque me tuer ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Que je...? » s'étonna-t-il, la fin de sa phrase se perdant dans un rire hoquetant. « Embrasser, c'est un truc d'humain. Jamais un _wraith_ n'embrasserait jamais qui que ce soit, et surtout pas son esclave. Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça se passe ici. »

« Tu m'as étranglée ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Tu m'as étranglée, et... Ô mon Dieu ! »

« Quoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, trop glacée par la réalisation soudaine.

« Amanda, que se passe-t-il ? »

Son ton était inquiet, pressant.  
« Tu l'as déjà fait ! Tu as déjà fait ça à de pauvres femmes qui n'avaient rien demandé ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Réponds-moi ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas déjà fait ça ! Viens me le dire en face ! »

A nouveau, rien que le silence.

« Trel'kan de Delleb, je t'ordonne de venir me dire en face que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Il y eut un bruit. Celui de quelqu'un qui se relève difficilement, un grondement étouffé et l'alien sortit, le profil bas, fixant un point au sol, les épaules affaissées, la posture tordue.

Il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle, silhouette sombre dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Pourquoi le supplier ? Pourquoi ?

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Tu sais qui je suis. Qui j'étais. Ce que j'ai fait. »

Elle se prit les tempes dans les mains, une horreur glacée au ventre.

« Tu les as violées... tuées peut-être, et tu allais me faire la même chose... »

«Non ! » Il tendit le bras, semblant vouloir s'avancer avant de se figer. « Non ! Je... jamais je n'aurais été jusqu'au bout. C'était faux... un mensonge... une illusion destinée aux gardes... »

Elle se redressa. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas fait ?! Ça ne te dérangeait pas avant ? Si ?! »

« Amanda, je te l'ai déjà dit... Avant, c'était avant. Avant, les règles n'étaient pas les mêmes. Maintenant, elles ont changé. Avant, les humains, les _wraiths_ , ce n'était pas pareil. Maintenant, on est égaux... Tu comprends ? »

« Non je ne comprends pas ! Ce que je comprends, moi, c'est que si Delleb ne vous avait pas interdit de violer et de tuer tout ce qui passe, tout irait bien pour toi ! »

« Je... Non... pas toi. »

« Quoi, pas moi ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?! Que les autres c'est OK ? Que tu irais violer Milena, ou Irina, ou Azur ? Jiu peut-être ? Hein ? »

Cette fois, un sifflement audible résonna. Mais pas un sifflement de colère ou de hargne, plutôt une complainte douloureuse.

« Non... pas elles... elles sont Ouman'shii... ou des alliées... »

Un rire hystérique lui échappa.

« Mesdames et messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter le putain de merde de gentleman Trel'kan, qui ne vous violera pas si vous êtes une alliée. Sinon... gare à vous ! »

« Amanda, arrête. »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu me tues ? Tu me démolis la tronche comme tu le ferais avec une vraie esclave ? Hein, quoi ? »

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal et tu le sais. »

« Pourquoi, tu m'en as déjà assez fait comme ça ? »

« Oui. Plus que je n'ai jamais voulu t'en faire. »  
« Oh, c'est mignon ! T'as des putains de sentiments, maintenant ? Mais depuis quand tu te soucies de mon bien-être ? Je croyais que le deal c'était : on baise et c'est tout ! »

« Amanda, arrête. »

« Pourquoi, putain ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu sais que c'est faux. Tu sais que je me soucie de toi. De ton bien-être, de ta sécurité... de ton bonheur. »

« Ferme-la. T'es une merde de parasite violeur qui ne sait rien faire sans tout détruire sur son passage. Un putain de parasite de merde qui ne fait que profiter de la situ... »

« Amanda Strauss, silence ! »

L'ordre était impérieux. Sans concession. Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge tandis qu'une pression titanesque menaçait de lui broyer le cerveau. Elle était comme pétrifiée. Du coin de l'œil, elle devina la silhouette sombre qui avançait vers elle.

« Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi. Je ne laisserai pas vos misérables petites histoires de coït gâcher cette mission. »

La pression se relâcha un peu et elle put à nouveau bouger, pour faire face à Todd, qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur, impressionnant avec son aura glaçante de commandant millénaire.

« Je me fiche éperdument de vos contentieux, tant qu'ils n'influencent pas les chances de succès de notre opération, mais il est évident qu'actuellement, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. » parvint-elle à cracher.

« Silence, femelle. Soyez déjà contente que je n'aie pas prévenu le colonel Sheppard de cet incident. Je doute qu'une telle histoire soit sans conséquence pour votre avenir au sein de votre armée. »

Ses paroles la refroidirent plus efficacement qu'un seau d'eau jeté sur des braises.

Voyant qu'il avait tout son attention, le _wraith_ sourit.

« Bien... Maintenant que vous avez cessé de hurler, écoutez-moi bien. Oui, le guerrier ici présent à commis des actes à votre regard atroces. Mais comme il l'a dit, c'était avant. Avant que les règles ne changent. Peut-il vous promettre qu'il ne fera plus jamais de mal à un humain ? Bien sûr que non, de même que vous ne pouvez lui promettre de ne jamais nuire à un _wraith_. Est-il sincère dans ses paroles ? Oui. Même si ce n'est pas un de mes guerriers, il est évident qu'il est un _wraith_ d'honneur. »

« Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui pardonne, comme ça, pfuit ? »

« Précisément, Amanda Strauss. Êtes-vous consciente du dévouement et de l'estime qu'il ressent à votre égard ? »  
« Il m'a agressée ! »

« Pour vous sauver la vie. Si nous sommes découverts, nous sommes tous morts. Et ce ne sera pas une belle mort, croyez-moi. »

« Il devait bien y avoir un autre moyen ! »  
« Non, et vous le savez. »

« J'ai quand même failli m'évanouir... » protesta-t-elle avec un peu moins de conviction.

« Et il vous a laissé vous venger... et bien plus encore. »

« Hein ? »

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de la volonté qu'il faut à un _wraith_ , un guerrier qui plus est, pour résister à l'instinct de combattre, à l'instinct de se défendre ? »

« Heu... je... non. »

Todd eut un sourire cynique.

« Je m'en doutais. » persifla-t-il. « A votre avis, comment vos mains se sont-elles retrouvées dans cet état ? »

Elle fixa ses mains bandées sans comprendre, puis les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent enfin. Elle eut presque l'impression de sortir de son corps, de devenir une observatrice extérieure.

« Oh mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

D'un geste de la main, le commandant augmenta la lumière, provoquant un geste de recul de Trel'kan qui se ramassa comme une créature nocturne surprise par le soleil.

« Oh mon Dieu... oh mon Dieu... C'est moi qui... ? Oh mon Dieu... »

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous êtes une redoutable guerrière qui sait placer ses coups. » nota Todd avec une pointe de sadisme.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêtée ? » demanda-t-elle au guerrier qui, toujours planté à deux mètres d'elle, tentait de dissimuler son visage sous des cheveux poisseux de sang.

« Depuis le début, j'ai échoué à te protéger. J'ai essayé, mais tu as été blessée par un de mes semblables, puis par moi ! J'ai essayé de te protéger et je t'ai fait du mal. J'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts. Si j'avais bougé... même un peu... je n'aurais pas pu me retenir... j'aurais pu te tuer... »

« Mais... tu... tu m'as relevée... »

« Tu n'étais plus une menace. »

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Elle était toujours en colère. Elle tremblait toujours, mais à présent, c'était tant de l'horreur de la réalisation de ce qu'était le _wraith_ que de ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Il guérira. » statua Todd.

« Mais... »

« Les dents mettront quelques semaines à repousser, mais le reste sera ressoudé d'ici ce soir. »

« Le reste ? »

« Quelques côtes, les deux pommettes, le nez bien sûr, et les clavicules. L'hémorragie interne doit être presque résorbée, de même que le tympan percé. Je n'oublie rien, je crois. » diagnostiqua Todd, s'attirant un minuscule hochement de tête de Trel'kan.  
« C'est moi qui ai fait tout ça ? »

Le commandant acquiesça.

« Oh, Trel'kan je suis... »

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Était-elle vraiment désolée ?

« Ce n'est rien, Amanda... Comme l'a dit le commandant Ko'reyn, je serai bientôt à nouveau opérationnel, et je suppose que cela venge au moins un peu ce que je t'ai fait. »

« Ce que tu m'as fait ?! J'ai eu peur Trel'kan. J'ai eu très peur, mais c'était juste de la peur ! »

Ses propres paroles la frappèrent. C'était vrai. Elle avait juste eu peur et elle l'avait démoli.

Il avait fait des choses atroces. Innommables. Mais c'était avant. Dans une autre vie. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de réagir ainsi. Elle le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Si vraiment ses actes passés la débectaient tant que ça, elle aurait dû tout arrêter des mois auparavant, quand elle avait tout découvert. Mais elle avait continué. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer les offusquées, surtout pas après ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son geste ne valait guère mieux.

Cette fois, les mots ne se bloquèrent pas dans sa gorge.

« Je suis désolée. Ma réaction était aberrante et hors de propos. Je savais ce que tu as fait depuis longtemps et rien ne justifiait... ça. » déclara-t-elle en le désignant vaguement.

Le _wraith_ releva un peu la tête, l'air misérable, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Bien, la situation semble être revenue sous contrôle. Je vais donc retourner à ce maudit conclave que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter. Tâchez de ne pas vous entre-tuer d'ici à mon retour. » conclut Todd, les plantant là dans un silence lourd.


	43. Chapitre 42

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Je vois aux stats que mes histoires sont toujours lues, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, vos hypothèses ou espoirs pour la suite, questions ou autres.**

 **C'est à la fois encourageant et stimulant, et avoir des retours me permet aussi de m'améliorer en mettant en lumière ce qui marche bien et ce qui marche moins bien dans mes récits.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me font déjà des reviews, elles me touchent toutes beaucoup et me motivent à fond.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Tu... tu devrais aller te laver. » parvint-elle à murmurer après de trop longs instants.

Trel'kan acquiesça docilement, s'éloignant en silence.

Se mordillant la lèvre, Amada se demanda que faire, puis avec un grondement défait, elle vérifia qu'elle était présentable puis partit.

Ils étaient en mission, et c'était plus important que tout le reste. D'un geste sec, elle activa son oreillette.

« Promesse, où êtes-vous ? »

La réponse mit quelques secondes à venir.

« Heu... dans un genre de réfectoire... quoi ? Ah, merci... Au premier sous-sol apparemment. »

« Très bien, je vous rejoins. »

« Compris. »

Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour arriver à destination, mais elle y retrouva le colonel attablé devant une chope d'un genre de vin très dilué, discutant avec deux adorateurs dont la similitude de traits trahissait un lien familial étroit.

« Ah ! Petite Graine, voici Joyau et Merveille, deux des serviteurs favoris de notre sublime hôte. »

Elle les salua d'un petite geste de la main, s'asseyant à côté du colonel.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Ce doit être un véritable honneur de servir Yghan'shi. »

Les deux hommes sourirent largement, bombant le torse.

« Oh oui ! Nous la servons si bien qu'elle a offert à nos familles des terres et de belles maisons sur une de ses planètes. »

Elle fit mine d'être impressionnée.

« Racontez-lui ce que vous faites pour mériter un tel honneur ! » les encouragea Sheppard.

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier, se mettant à expliquer de manière confuse qu'ils possédaient la magie des Ancêtres dans leur sang et s'en servaient pour activer les reliques lanthiennes pour leurs maîtres.

Il fallut tout son self-control à Amanda pour ne pas jeter un regard en coin à Sheppard alors que Joyau expliquait avec force gestes comment il avait allumé une bête console.

Même elle, avec un gène peu actif dû à la génothérapie, elle arrivait à faire mieux, sans parler du colonel. Mais officiellement, ils ne connaissaient rien à cette technologie et n'avaient aucun gène, aussi se fit-elle un devoir de pousser nombre de « Hooo » et de « Haaa » enthousiastes.

Au bout d'un moment, d'un coup de coude discret, Sheppard lui signala qu'elle avait sans doute tapé dans l'œil de Merveille, et tout en maudissant intérieurement toute la gent masculine des deux galaxies, elle entreprit de battre un peu plus langoureusement des cils à chacune de ses paroles.

Une heure et quelques verres de vin - pour les deux adorateurs - plus tard, Merveille s'était mis en tête de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un vantard en lui montrant comment il opérait les artefacts magiques des Ancêtres. Les vagues objections de Joyau n'y firent rien et alors que Sheppard prétextait un besoin urgent pour aller prévenir les _wraiths_ , il l'emmena d'une main posée au creux de ses reins qui la fit frisonner de la plus désagréable des manières.

Amanda aurait aimé qu'il l'emmène vers un des E2PZ ou à la fameuse arme, mais à la place, il la conduisit jusqu'à un laboratoire avec une console en son centre. Une bête console Ancienne toute seule au milieu d'une grande pièce organique.

« Vas-y, touche-la. » l'encouragea Merveille avec des mines de conspirateur.

Si cette console était comme celles d'Atlantis, elle s'allumerait à son simple contact. Mieux valait éviter à tout prix.

«J'aimerais mieux pas. »

« Allez, Petite Graine, ce n'est qu'une machine, et elle ne s'allumera pas, je te le promets. »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas très envie. »

« Allez ! » L'homme s'approcha avec l'intention de guider sa main, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps, Amanda bondit en avant, effleurant le cadre, espérant que ça ne déclencherait rien. Et en effet rien ne s'alluma. Merveille parut satisfait car il éclata de rire.

« Tu vois, elle ne t'a pas mangé ! »

Elle acquiesça, s'écartant prudemment alors qu'il s'approchait, la fixant comme un magicien en plein tour avant de poser les deux mains bien à plat sur les touches qui s'illuminèrent.

« Woah... »

Son exclamation ne dut pas être assez enthousiaste car l'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Pour quelqu'un qui en a si peur, tu n'es pas très étonnée. » nota-t-il, grincheux.

« C'est à dire que justement, je pensais que ça faisait un peu plus que s'allumer. Comme ça ressemble un peu aux consoles des maîtres, je me suis dit que ça servait à contrôler une arme ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu comprends ? »

Merveille s'éclaira à nouveau.

« Oui, bien sûr ! C'est vrai que normalement, ça devrait faire plus que s'allumer, mais cette relique ne sert qu'à nous entraîner. Les autres en revanche... »

C'était sa chance.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Un peu trop près.  
« Tu veux bien me les montrer ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton atrocement mielleux.

« C'est à dire que... »

« S'il te plaiiiit ? »

« Bah, je suppose que juste un coup d'œil... »

« Merci ! »

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle fit mine de vouloir lui bondir au cou avant de se raviser, ce qui le fit violemment rougir.

.

Il l'avait emmenée bien plus profondément. Jusqu'à un étroit tunnel de service long de près de deux kilomètres. Trop loin pour qu'elle puisse encore utiliser les communicateurs. Elle était seule, en territoire ennemi, et sans que personne ne sache où elle se trouvait exactement.

Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, l'homme l'avait précédée dans un téléporteur qui les emmena à la surface. Pendant une seconde, Amanda avait paniqué, puis elle avait repéré la forme noire du bâtiment quelques kilomètres plus au nord.

Elle n'était pas perdue, et sans le savoir, Merveille venait de lui montrer un moyen de contourner les services de sécurité d'Yghan'shi, ce qui était plus que précieux.

Il l'emmena ensuite par un chemin de forêt jusqu'à une carrière à ciel ouvert gardée par des escadrons de drones. Son instinct lui criait de fuir, mais elle continua, se donnant l'air le plus insignifiant possible. Si cela avait marché ou si les gardes ne cherchaient qu'à empêcher l'accès à d'autres _wraiths_ , elle n'en savait rien, mais ils passèrent sans encombre, et Merveille l'emmena jusqu'à une immense bâche couleur de sable sous laquelle se cachait la moitié avant d'un petit vaisseau lanthien très abîmé. Entier, il avait dû à peine mesurer une quarantaine de mètres de long et embarquer au maximum une vingtaine de membres d'équipage. Pour l'heure, il n'était qu'une abomination à l'agonie maintenue en vie par un immonde appareillage organique greffé dessus pour donner un genre de monstre de Frankenstein technologique.

Perplexe, elle s'arrêta. De la technologie hybride, des ruines millénaire rendues à nouveau fonctionnelles par le truchement de la biotechnologie _wraith_ , elle connaissait. Elle avait vu, senti, expérimenté, alors pourquoi cette machine là lui évoquait une sinistre expérience de savant fou à base de cadavres, alors que l' _Utopia_ lui évoquait plus quelque chose comme une vieille maison rénovée avec patience et amour ?

Peut-être était-ce justement lié à l'émotion, à la volonté mise dans ce travail de fourmi. Léonard avait appris à connaître son vaisseau. Il l'avait réparé, amélioré, fortifié avec le meilleur de ce que son peuple avait jamais crée. Avec patience, il avait tressé et brodé deux antiques technologies sœurs et pourtant antagonistes pour en faire une merveille de modernité. Ce bout de vaisseau n'avait été traité ni avec égard, ni avec gentillesse. Les branchements, les connexions étaient comme autant de tumeurs déformant sa ligne autrefois racée. Les angles du métal brisaient les courbes organiques de la technologie vivante des _wraiths_. Elle ne doutait pas que cette chose fonctionnait dans une certaine mesure, mais - elle en était viscéralement convaincue - ce n'était qu'avec peine et réticence. Les scientifiques d'Yghan'shi n'avaient pas hybridé les deux technologies, ils les avaient forcées à travailler ensemble. C'était vaguement rassurant, mais cela n'enlevait pas la potentielle menace que cela représentait.

Merveille la secoua doucement.

« Tu n'as jamais vu un tel prodige, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Heureusement, il prenait son arrêt pour de la surprise émerveillée.

Elle opina, et il lui fit faire le tour des installations, dont elle tâcha de mémoriser le maximum de détails, sachant que Todd pourrait se servir directement de ses souvenirs pour se faire un avis sur le sujet.

Il activa quelques consoles, lui expliqua vaguement ce qu'elles faisaient, du peu qu'il en savait, et étant - contrairement à lui - capable de lire à peu près l'Ancien, Amanda découvrit qu'il n'en savait vraiment pas grand-chose. Puis il mit fin à la visite, lui proposant d'aller dans un endroit plus intime.

Finalement, Amanda s'en sortit avec le prétexte de ne pas pouvoir échapper trop longtemps à son maître, mais elle ne put couper à un baiser bien trop baveux et entreprenant à son goût et à une main aux fesses très tenace.

Heureusement pour la mission, Merveille n'osa de tels gestes qu'au moment de se séparer, et elle put tant bien que mal cacher les tremblements nerveux et la crise de nerfs qui menaçait d'exploser le temps d'arriver dans leurs quartiers, où elle partit tout droit s'enfermer dans le placard qui lui servait de chambre, hurlant, jurant et frappant le mur à coup de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

Elle voulait que cette mission se finisse. Que tout ce cauchemar s'arrête. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette menace constante, de ce danger incessant qui pesait sur elle, non pas parce qu'elle était une humaine au milieu de vampires stellaires, mais parce qu'elle était une femme dans un monde d'hommes. Parce qu'elle était un corps à disposition avant d'être un esprit et un individu. Elle se sentait souillé, profanée, utilisée. Deux fois en quelques heures à peine, au nom du devoir, au nom de la mission, elle avait dû renier tous ses instincts de préservation, toutes ses notions d'amour-propre, de respect de soi et d'intégrité pour se laisser envahir et avilir.

Jusqu'au où pouvaient-ils lui demander d'aller ? Jusqu'où allaient-ils lui demander d'aller ?

Un rire hystérique et triste se mit à la secouer, inextinguible. Il n'y aurait pas de limite. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ni Todd, ni Trel'kan, ni Sheppard. Parce que même s'ils n'étaient pas de la même race, ils étaient tous les trois nés avec un truc merveilleux appelé un pénis. Une bite. Une queue. Une putain de queue qui leur donnait le droit de la fourrer là où ils le voulaient. Sans se poser de question. Sans penser aux conséquences.

Une vague de pure haine la submergea, la noyant presque et lui coupant le souffle. Puis comme elle était venue, elle reflua et elle s'effondra sur l'étroite paillasse, vidée. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

.

 _Amanda était rentrée des heures plus tôt, et même s'il avait senti son odeur de peur et de colère, Trel'kan n'était pas intervenu, restant caché dans les ombres. Il l'avait entendue hurler, pleurer et cogner, et il était resté caché dans les ombres. Il n'était pas lâche pourtant. Mais il n'était pas fou non plus, et il savait que cette bataille était de celles qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner._

 _Finalement, l'humaine s'était calmée et le silence était retombé. Plus tard, John Sheppard était venu, lui demandant s'il avait vu Amanda, et il lui avait répondu qu'elle était dans sa chambre, mais qu'il ignorait ce qu'elle y faisait._

 _L'homme était entré, puis ressortit un peu plus tard, visiblement contrarié, et il lui avait fait signe de le suivre dans l'antichambre._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » avait-il exigé de savoir._

 _Il n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de le fixer._

 _« Écoutez, je suis pas là pour chercher des coupables, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi ma subordonnée a les mains en sang et est roulée en boule dans son lit avec des sillons de larmes sur les joues. »_

 _« Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas ? »_

 _L'homme sembla hésiter._

 _« Écoutez, Trel'kan, je ne sais pas ce que vous savez des humains, ou des Terriens, ou de notre armée, mais chez nous, chacun à un grade, et il doit tenir ce grade. Si un supérieur entend certaines choses de la bouche d'un de ses subordonnés, il ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était et doit le reporter à ses propres supérieurs. Strauss le sait très bien. »_

 _Il le fixa, longuement, ignorant le contact subtil de l'esprit du commandant Ko'reyn contre le sien._

 _« J'ai cru comprendre qu'en tant que supérieur, ce sont certains faits que vous êtes forcé de rapporter, quelle que soit leur provenance. »_

 _L'homme se rembrunit._

 _« Que savez-vous ? »_

 _« Je sais que parfois, certaines questions gagnent à ne pas être posées, et que dans tous les cas, il n'est pas de mon ressort de satisfaire votre curiosité, John Sheppard. »_

 _« Vous ne me direz rien, donc ? »_

 _Il acquiesça avec douceur, ignorant toujours son congénère._

 _« C'est fou ça ! Même quand on est censé être alliés, vous ne dites jamais rien ! » pesta-t-il._

 _« Vos questions sortent du cadre de notre alliance, colonel Sheppard. Et elle ne me concernent pas, il serait des plus malvenus de ma part de répondre à la place de l'intéressée, d'autant plus que je ne connais pas sa volonté sur le sujet. »  
« Vous semblez drôlement la respecter. » nota-t-il, agacé._

 _Trel'kan s'autorisa un large sourire, qui fit reculer le soldat d'un pas._

 _« Vous n'êtes pas le seul atlante à avoir su gagner le respect d'un_ wraith _, John Sheppard. »_

 _L'homme rougit et, satisfait, il s'éloigna, répondant enfin à l'appel télépathique du commandant._


	44. Chapitre 43

_Le commandant Ko'reyn l'accueillit d'un feulement mécontent à l'entrée de la vaste salle de réunion. Il avait tardé, et l'avait fait attendre. Un coup ou une gifle en guise de réprimande aurait été justifié, mais le commandant se contenta de lui serrer le bras un peu plus fort que nécessaire afin d'établir un contact télépathique privé._

 _« J'espère que vos difficultés avec les atlantes sont réglés car nous avons de très gros problèmes. Yghan'shi compte mener une attaque sur leur cité d'ici quelques heures en guise de preuve de sa nouvelle force de frappe. »_

 _Atlantis n'était pas ouman'shii, mais même lui, un simple guerrier, comprenait leur importance._

 _« Il faut les prévenir. »_

 _« Oui. Mais j'aimerais autant que cela se fasse sans que nous soyons démasqués. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de mourir entre les mains de ma propre race. Entre les mains de personne à vrai dire. » l'arrêta le commandant._

 _« Vous avez un plan ? »_

 _« Oui. J'ai emmené un transmetteur orbital. Mon lieutenant à des ordres. Il suffit de lui envoyer le message et il se chargera de le transmettre. »_

 _« Mais toutes les communications depuis le complexe sont surveillées. »_

 _« Il faudra prendre le risque. Et s'arranger pour qu'un autre soit accusé à notre place. »_

 _Il hocha la tête. Les Terriens devraient être capables de rapidement placer le transmetteur sur un esclave quelconque, qui serait sans doute exécuté pour trahison. Une perte plus qu'acceptable._

 _« Désirez-vous que j'aille prévenir les Terriens ? »_

 _« Non. Je vous ai fait venir pour avoir une bonne raison de m'éclipser. » répondit Ko'reyn avant de rompre le lien et de se tourner avec un air chagriné de circonstance vers le commandant d'Yghan'shi, qui servait d'intendant à l'événement._

 _« Il semblerait que même les meilleurs serviteurs soient capables des pires catastrophes. Veuillez dire à Sa Majesté que je suis au regret de devoir m'absenter un moment afin de régler ce stupide problème... humain. »_

 _L'intendant gronda son mécontentement mais acquiesça brièvement, et Todd le salua d'un bref mouvement de la tête avant de faire signe à Trel'kan de le suivre. Avec une révérence bien plus profonde, il suivit en silence._

 _A leur arrivée aux quartiers, ils trouvèrent Sheppard occupé à arpenter la pièce avec un air inquiet._

 _« Où est le lieutenant Strauss ? » demanda le commandant de but en blanc._

 _« Elle se repose. Sa présence est-elle indispensable ? Je suis là, moi.» répliqua Sheppard d'un ton protecteur, venant ostensiblement se placer entre la porte menant aux quartiers et le commandant._

 _Le vieux guerrier feula, contrarié, mais l'homme ne bougea pas, absolument pas impressionné._

 _John Sheppard était peut-être humain, mais Trel'kan savait reconnaître un grand commandant quand il en voyait un, et sans aucun doute, le Terrien en faisait partie. Juste, brave et honorable, c'était sans conteste un meneur d'hommes sachant s'entourer des meilleurs éléments de sa race. Et les défendre si nécessaire._

 _Ko'reyn ne touchait pas l'humain, et ne pouvait donc pas avoir d'échange télépathique avec lui, pourtant Trel'kan pouvait le jurer, par leurs simples regards, ils échangeaient avec autant de force que par la plus puissante des conversations télépathiques. Et ce duel n'était pas prêt d'arriver à son terme._

 _Ayant techniquement juste été prêté par sa souveraine au commandant pour la durée de la mission, et n'étant qu'un allié des Terriens, il ne risquait pas grand-chose à modérément défier la volonté de l'un ou de l'autre. Il se glissa donc subrepticement derrière le guerrier atlante toujours occupé à son duel silencieux._

 _Il trouva Amanda roulée en boule sous la misérable couverture qui garnissait la mince paillasse, son visage pâle strié de coulées de larmes séchées._

 _Un instinct protecteur l'envahit, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il l'enfouit donc au plus profond de son être, et appela doucement la femelle, sans aucun résultat. Il réessaya un peu plus fort, préférant éviter de la toucher après les événements de la journée, mais il n'obtint pas plus de résultat. Il allait devoir la secouer, mais se pencher au-dessus d'elle et lui toucher l'épaule risquait d'être pris comme une agression. Il vint donc s'accroupir au pied du lit, et lui secoua doucement le mollet._

 _Avec un petit hoquet, elle se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant frénétiquement du regard ce qui l'avait tirée du sommeil. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle s'assit lentement, attentive et mal à l'aise._

 _« Le commandant Ko'reyn est là, et il a des nouvelles graves. » déclara-t-il, levant lentement les mains paume contre lui pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace._

 _Devoir prendre ce genre de précaution lui était plus que douloureux, mais il n'avait pas le choix._

 _Elle acquiesça, pas encore bien réveillée._

 _Il se releva lentement et, sans baisser les mains, quitta la pièce._

 _Lorsqu'il revint dans le hall central de leur suite, il eut le plaisir d'affronter deux commandants mécontents de son initiative qui, les bras croisés, l'assassinaient du regard, inconscients d'être comme deux versions d'une même image._

 _« Le lieutenant Strauss est réveillée, elle devrait nous rejoindre sous peu. » déclara-t-il, à peine deux secondes avant que l'intéressée n'arrive._

 _._

Sheppard et Trel'kan lui jetèrent tous deux un regard interrogateur et inquiet qu'elle préféra ignorer.

La dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était bien de parler de ses problèmes et de se faire consoler et rassurer. Elle n'était pas une princesse en danger, ou une faible femme, et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils le pensent.

« Trel'kan m'a dit que vous aviez des choses importantes à nous dire. » déclara-t-elle donc, fixant le commandant qui l'observait d'un air parfaitement neutre.

« En effet, lieutenant Strauss. Je viens d'apprendre qu'Yghan'shi compte faire démonstration de son arme d'ici quelques heures. »

« On le savait déjà ça, non ? » intervint Sheppard.

« Oui, mais nous ignorions sa cible. Or elle compte attaquer votre cité, et la détruire. » répliqua le _wraith_ avec un sourire cruel.

Sheppard sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Alors elle reprit le flambeau.

« Il faut empêcher ça ! »

« En effet. Et pour cela, il faut envoyer un message à mon lieutenant. Afin qu'il puisse prévenir Atlantis et que vos congénères puissent se préparer à se défendre. »

Sheppard avait visiblement retrouvé sa voix, car il la coupa alors qu'elle allait répondre.

« Mais vous nous avez dit que son arme pouvait traverser tous les boucliers Anciens ! Et qu'on ne pouvait pas envoyer de message longue distance sans être repérés. »

« C'est exact, John Sheppard. »

Il fallait qu'elle leur dise ce qu'elle avait découvert, mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, elle fut à nouveau coupée par Sheppard.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Il faut faire sauter ce foutu complexe et toutes les saletés qu'il contient ! »

Les deux _wraiths_ feulèrent à l'insulte.

« Todd, je suis certain que vous connaissez un moyen de faire tout sauter même sans explosifs. » poursuivit Sheppard.

« Colonel... »

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre.

« Oui, je connais au moins une demi-douzaine de méthodes différentes pour détruire une telle structure, mais je ne le ferai pas. »

« Colonel... »

« Pourquoi ? C'est quoi votre problème ? D'habitude ça ne vous dérange pas tant que ça d'exploser d'autres _wraiths_ ! »

« Colonel... »

Todd gronda.

« Ça me dérange toujours de tuer l'un de mes congénères, mais je sais faire ce qui doit être fait pour la survie de ma ruche. »

« Colonel... »

« Il n'y a personne de votre ruche ici, alors y a pas de problème. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici ?! »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, John Sheppard ! » rugit Todd, s'approchant d'un pas.

« Et moi, je n'ai pas à suivre vos obscurs plans si je ne le désire pas ! » siffla Sheppard, s'approchant également, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se défiant du regard.

« Mais vous allez m'écouter à la fin ? Merde ! » beugla-t-elle, furieuse.

Le silence retomba alors que trois paires d'yeux la fixaient.

Elle soupira, se détendant maintenant qu'elle avait toute leur attention.

Elle mourait d'envie de signaler à Todd qu'il ferait bien de se mêler de ses propres relations avec un certain colonel avant de venir dire que ses disputes avec Trel'kan mettaient la mission en danger, mais les deux officiers ne s'étaient pas mutuellement blessés, et si elle mettait le sujet sur le tapis, Sheppard poserait des questions et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle se contenta donc de l'essentiel.

« Je crois savoir où se trouve leur arme. Et je sais comment sortir du complexe sans être repéré. »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Sheppard.

« Pendant que vous alliez prévenir les _wraiths_ , Merveille m'a montré un passage qui conduit à un genre de carrière à environ deux kilomètres du complexe. Il y a un bout de vaisseau lanthien « hybridé » à de la technologie _wraith_ là-bas, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils comptent en faire, mais je crois que si ce n'est pas l'arme, ça en fait en tout cas partie. Et je crois que c'est assez loin du complexe pour qu'un message ne soit pas détecté. »

« Pourriez-vous me montrez ? » demanda Todd, tendant une main.

Elle s'en saisit sans hésiter, malgré le geste d'arrêt de Sheppard.

Tâchant de se remémorer le maximum de détails sans penser à Merveille et à ses attouchements, elle laissa le _wraith_ examiner sa mémoire, jouant avec ses souvenirs comme avec un film, accélérant certains passages, en ralentissant d'autres, les repassant parfois plusieurs fois.

Finalement, il se retira de son esprit, la lâchant.

Elle vacilla vaguement, et une main solide soutint délicatement son épaule, arrachant un nouveau mouvement alarmé à Sheppard.

Elle leva le nez pour croiser le regard de Trel'kan, qui lui décrocha un demi-sourire incertain. Elle sourit vaguement en retour. Tout n'était pas réglé entre eux, mais une chose était certaine, il veillait sur elle de son mieux.

« Ce que vous avez découvert est très important et très grave. Vous auriez dû nous prévenir des heures plus tôt. » la réprimanda le commandant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a découvert ? » demanda Sheppard perplexe.

« Je... je suis navrée, je n'ai aucune excuse. »

Ignorant le colonel, le vieux _wraith_ lui décocha un regard glacé.  
« Non, en effet... mais ce que vous avez trouvé est peut-être la clé de tout ce problème. Donc nous oublierons votre... oubli. » statua le commandant avec un sourire signifiant clairement « Vous m'en devez une maintenant ».

« Strauss, qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle leur avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait et elle ignorait quelles informations le _wraith_ avait tiré de ses souvenirs.

 _Wraith_ qui tourna les talons pour aller fouiller dans ses malles.

« Quelqu'un peut me répondre ? » grommela Sheppard, agacé.

Le silence lui répondit et elle lui jeta un petit regard navré.

Todd revint avec une tablette et un petit appareil à peu près de la taille d'un doigt, pourvu d'un port de connexion et d'un unique bouton. Il brancha l'appareil et ouvrit un programme sur lequel il inscrivit un court message, que Sheppard tenta de lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Je ne lis pas le _wraith._ » nota ce dernier.

« Qu'il faut prévenir Atlantis. » répondit Todd.

Sheppard lui jeta un regard suspicieux.  
« C'est long, trois lignes pour « il faut prévenir Atlantis. » »

Elle s'approcha à son tour. Avec le temps, elle avait appris quelques mots.

« Heu... là, c'est écrit bétail... ça c'est planète, et heu... ça... alliance ? »

« Non, pacte. » intervint Trel'kan qui s'était aussi approché pour lire.

Todd jeta à la ronde un regard fâché, et se courba vaguement, tentant vainement de leur dissimuler l'écran de sa tablette.

Sheppard se tourna vers le guerrier ouman'shii.

« Que dit le message ? »

« Que le bétail de la planète aquatique comprise dans le lot reçu lors du passage du « pacte » est menacé par la résurgence de la nouvelle mutation du virus mortel datant de la grande guerre, récemment étudié par trois scientifiques, et que des mesures immédiates doivent être prises car les prochaines heures vont êtres cruciales. Il est précisé que des atteintes dans l'enveloppe des cellules est à attendre. »

Sheppard jeta un regard perplexe à Todd.

«Et votre lieutenant est censé comprendre qu'Atlantis est menacée avec tout ce charabia ? »

« Nous avons nos codes, John Sheppard. »

« Ah. »

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Il faudrait aussi prévenir les Ouman'shii. » nota-t-elle.

« C'est déjà compris dans le message, ne vous inquiétez pas, Amanda Strauss. »

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Trel'kan, qui acquiesça.

Ça lui suffisait.

.

Le plan ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne plaisait à personne, à vrai dire. Mais ils n'en avaient pas d'autre. Après avoir récupéré des uniformes d'esclaves non marqués et les avoir enfilés, elle s'était enfoncée seulement accompagnée de Sheppard dans le ventre du complexe, priant pour ne pas s'y perdre. Et ses prières avaient été exaucées, puisqu'elle retrouva la longue galerie sans peine. Jusqu'au téléporteur, ils ne croisèrent personne, mais alors qu'ils allaient monter sur la plate-forme pour l'utiliser, le son annonçant une arrivée les en fit précipitamment descendre.

Un scientifique _wraith_ arborant deux fines moustaches ornées de perles délicates s'y matérialisa et ils eurent beau essayer de se rendre aussi invisibles que possible, son regard resta fixé sur eux.

« Que faites-vous là, esclaves ? »

« Nous... heu... » bafouilla sheppard, dont la main s'égarait de plus en plus sur la bague empoisonnée qu'il portait toujours.

« Nous avons été envoyés pour préparer la machine pour la démonstration de Sa Majesté, Monseigneur. » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, cachant la main du colonel dans la sienne alors qu'ils s'inclinaient bien bas tous les deux. Ne surtout pas tâter la poche où se trouvait le transmetteur, ne surtout pas tâter la poche...

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant. Où sont les esclaves habituels ?»

« Ils sont occupés à d'autres préparatifs, Monseigneur. »

Il les fixa, l'air de plus en plus suspicieux. Elle fut prise d'une inspiration soudaine.

« On ne doit qu'initialiser quelques circuits afin que tout ait le temps de démarrer. Joyau et Merveille viendront ensuite faire tous les réglages. »

Les noms des deux adorateurs semblèrent calmer un peu les suspicions du _wraith_ , qui fouilla néanmoins dans sa poche. Pendant une seconde, Amanda craignit qu'il ne cherche une arme, mais il sortit une petite tablette Ancienne, qu'il lui tendit.

« Puisque vous êtes là, pourriez-vous initialiser ça pour moi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement mielleux.

C'était un test. Sheppard lui jeta un bref regard puis se saisit de l'appareil, effleurant l'écran des doigts. Rien ne se passa, et une grosse goutte de sueur perla sur le front de l'homme qui se concentrait, les sourcils froncés.

La panique montait aussi en elle, et elle fixait l'objet avec attention, tentant de comprendre pourquoi l'homme qui avait réveillé Atlantis ne parvenait pas à activer une simple tablette. Et si elle n'avait plus de batterie ? Soudain, son regard accrocha une zone de métal plus clair sur le côté de l'appareil.  
« Co... Promesse, essayez de mettre le doigt là. » suggéra-t-elle en lui montrant le point.

Il s'exécuta, en vain. Un nouvel examen de la tablette révéla un autre point d'usure de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Cette fois, l'artefact s'alluma d'une lueur bleue. Une magnifique lueur bleue qui fit instantanément disparaître le rictus carnassier du visage du _wraith_ qui les avait observés en silence tout du long.

Avec une profonde révérence, Sheppard lui rendit l'appareil, et avec un petit grondement d'acquiescement, l'alien leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient accéder au téléporteur. Ils s'y précipitèrent.

Les drones de garde ne leur posèrent pas plus de problème que la première fois, et ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la carcasse du vaisseau.

Sheppard jura tout bas en découvrant le massacre technologique.

« Bon, allons-y. » soupira-t-il.

Elle le suivit en silence alors qu'ils grimpaient à bord. A l'abri de la porte, elle faisait le guet pendant que Sheppard activait différentes consoles, lisant à toute vitesse les informations qui s'affichaient.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle aperçut un _wraith_ suivi d'un adorateur aux cheveux pâles qui descendait dans la clairière.

« On a de la compagnie. »

Le colonel éteignit précipitamment les consoles, les remettant en veille. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de sortir de là sans être repérés.

« Envoyez votre message. »

Sortant le petit appareil confié par Todd, elle obéit. La machine émit une vague lueur verte et elle espéra que ça signifiait que tout avait bien fonctionné. Elle allait le remettre dans sa poche, mais Sheppard lui fit signe de le lui donner, et à peine le lui eut-elle confié qu'il se précipita vers un des murs recouverts d'équipements de facture _wraith_ , dans lequel il plongea le bras, enfouissant le transmetteur au milieu du tout. A moins de démonter la paroi, personne ne le retrouverait jamais.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dehors. Le _wraith_ et son esclave n'étaient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres du vaisseau.

« Colonel ! »

« On initialise. Vite ! » gronda-t-il, se ruant sur la console la plus proche.

Avec un gémissement pitoyable, elle l'imita, commençant à activer une console qu'il venait de désactiver.

Elle sentit un filet de sueur glaciale lui couler dans le dos. Le _wraith_ entra, sifflant, furieux de les découvrir en train de tripoter l'arme secrète de sa reine.


	45. Chapitre 44

**Comme à partir du chapitre 45, au-delà des étoiles et par-delà le destin vont être très intimement lié et qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour peaufiner mes chapitres, j'interromps la publication à partir de la semaine prochaines.**

 **Jusqu'à nouvel avis et dès le 12.06, Oxymore sera mis à jour les mardi et samedi et jeudi une rumeur stellaire, eros pegasus et autres sera publié.**

 **J'espère pouvoir revenir au rythme de publication habituel très vite afin de terminer ces deux arcs.**

 **Navrée de l'inconvénient.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une tasse de café à la main, Elisabeth Weir fixait, à travers la porte vitrée de son bureau, les techniciens assis derrière les consoles du centre de contrôle.

Atlantis résumée en une image. Ils étaient sans doute sous la menace d'une attaque massive des _wraiths_ , et pourtant Zelenka et ses hommes faisaient tourner les diagnostics de routine sur les ordinateurs. Parce qu'il y avait toujours une menace et que le quotidien continuait malgré tout, et continuerait jusqu'à ce que le danger se précise. En l'occurrence, jusqu'à ce que Sheppard et Strauss reviennent avec de bonnes ou - plus probablement - de mauvaises nouvelles.

Se forçant à détourner le regard, elle se remit au travail. Ce n'était pas en rêvassant que sa montagne de dossiers à signer allait diminuer.

.

La couverture du dernier dossier de sa pile se referma avec un petit bruit très satisfaisant. La journée s'était passée sans aucun incident, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour mériter d'être noté.

Elle allait passer la responsabilité de la salle de contrôle à Chuck pour aller dîner lorsque le premier chevron de la Porte s'enclencha. Son repas allait devoir attendre. Elle rejoignit les techniciens derrière les consoles.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle alors que le bouclier se levait en scintillant.

« Rien pour l'instant, Madame... Attendez, on reçoit un code par radio. C'est celui de Todd. »

« Ouvrez un canal. »

Chuck acquiesça.

« Ici Elisabeth Weir. Je vous écoute, Todd. » annonça-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut reçu la confirmation de connexion.

« Le commandant est toujours actuellement en infiltration, mais il nous a fait parvenir un message. Votre cité va être utilisée comme cible de démonstration afin de prouver la nouvelle force de frappe de la reine à l'origine de la rencontre. D'après nos calculs, les premiers vaisseaux devraient arriver en orbite de votre position d'ici six heures au plus tôt.» annonça une voix au double timbre alors que l'image restait un brouillard de neige statique.

Une onde glaciale sembla parcourir la pièce.

Zelenka qui vérifiait quelque chose sur une des consoles périphériques forma silencieusement le mot « bouclier ».

« Le commandant a aussi précisé que la nouvelle arme serait probablement capable de traverser votre bouclier. »

Le Tchèque s'affaissa un peu.

« Ce sont des nouvelles catastrophiques que vous nous donnez. Êtes-vous certain de leur exactitude ? Comment connaissent-ils la position exacte d'Atlantis ? » demanda-t-elle, gesticulant en direction de Chuck, qui comprit.

Il lui confirma que le code était exact. A priori, c'était bien un des _wraiths_ de Todd.

« J'ai reçu un message spatial provenant d'un des transmetteurs du commandant, et avec l'intégralité des codes de sécurité. Je suis donc certain de qui l'a émis, mais je ne peux certifier que les informations qu'ils ont obtenues sur place soient exactes. Quant à la localisation de votre cité. beaucoup de monde commence à la connaître. Amis ou ennemis. » répliqua l'alien.

« Hmm, merci du message. Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Nous, rien. Agir reviendrait à signifier à toute la galaxie que nous sommes vos alliés. Ce serait un véritable arrêt de mort pour la ruche. Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider, mais les ordres du commandant sont clairs. Nous ne devons pas agir contre vous à moins d'y être contraints par la plus extrême des nécessités. »

« Donc vous serez là, mais vous ne bougerez pas ? » demanda-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

« C'est exact. »

Ce n'était pas réjouissant, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

« Et nos autres alliés ? »  
« Les Ouman'shii ? Je vais les prévenir de suite. J'ai simplement jugé qu'il était plus pertinent de vous prévenir en premier, puisque vous êtes la cible. »

« J'apprécie votre attention. »

Un grondement lui répondit.

« Mon message est délivré, je vais mettre fin à cette communication. »

« Non, attendez ! Est-ce que vous pouvez communiquer avec le commandant et le reste de l'équipe ? »

« Non, pas sans être détecté. Pourquoi ? »  
Elle eut envie de jurer. Impossible de même savoir si ses hommes allaient bien.  
« Pour rien. Merci. »

« Bonne chance, Elisabeth Weir. » salua le _wraith_ avant de couper la communication. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Porte se refermait.

.

 _Delleb lui avait ordonné de venir la réveiller au début du prochain cycle. Mais il avait désobéi. Elle avait besoin de plus que de deux heures de repos toutes les cinquante ou soixante heures. D'autant plus qu'elle n'économisait même pas ses forces entre deux en se mettant en état de semi-stase. Non. Elle était en première ligne. Elle était de tous les combats. Delleb, la reine flamboyante. Jamais vaincue, jamais faible. Telle était son image, et sans doute son illusion. Mais il connaissait la vérité. Delleb n'était pas plus infaillible que lui ou que n'importe quel autre_ wraith _. Elle aussi avait besoin de respirer, de se nourrir et de dormir pour continuer à exister. Et si elle refusait de s'accorder un des trois, il le ferait pour elle. Même si cela lui vaudrait sûrement quelques coups et des cris à son réveil. Ça en vaudrait largement la peine._

 _Il rit tout bas. Elle lui avait offert un privilège unique et il n'avait aucune intention d'en faire usage... du moins pas dans ce contexte. Qu'elle le frappe si elle le désirait. Il ne répliquerait pas. Il l'avait fait une fois et s'en voulait encore. Elle lui avait peut-être accordé le statut d'égal et par là-même le droit de lui rendre coup pour coup et injure pour injure, mais il ne le désirait pas... et si cela pouvait la soulager..._

 _Un coup d'œil à l'écran géant qui ornait un des côtés de la salle de contrôle lui apprit qu'il avait déjà dépassé de quatre heures l'heure de réveil._

 _Autant la laisser dormir tout son saoul._

 _« Azur. »_

 _L'esclave sembla presque jaillir des ombres._

 _« Maître ? »_

 _« Assure-toi que rien ne puisse déranger le repos de la grande régente. »_

 _« A vos ordres, Monseigneur. »_

 _Elle disparut comme elle était venue._

 _Rassuré, il se replongea dans la semi-transe de pilotage de la ruche. Que c'était bon de ne faire plus qu'un avec le gigantesque vaisseau, fendant l'espace !_

 _« Commandant Zil'reyn. »_

 _Avec un grondement mauvais, il porta une infime attention au soldat qui se tenait incliné devant sa console._

 _« Un message du commandant Ko'reyn nous est parvenu via Oumana. »_

 _Instantanément, il remit le contrôle du vaisseau aux copilotes installés devant les deux autres consoles de la pièce._

 _« Que dit le message ? »_

 _« Yghan'shi a obtenu des armes apparemment capables de transpercer les boucliers Anciens, et s'apprête à en faire la démonstration sur Atlantis. »_

 _Il gronda._

 _Finalement, il allait devoir interrompre prématurément le repos de sa reine._

 _._

Elle assassina une dernière fois du regard son commandant, qui se tenait incliné devant elle, contrit, puis d'un grand geste exaspéré, elle retira la robe légère qu'elle portait pour dormir, claquant des doigts pour inciter Azur à se dépêcher de lui apporter ses vêtements, se redressant, nue et défiante face au mâle toujours immobile. C'était mesquin, mais qu'il souffre donc en voyant sa glorieuse nudité tout en la sachant - du moins momentanément - hors de sa portée.

Sa colère grimpa d'un cran lorsqu'il n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Pas une pensée gênée ou lubrique, pas un verdissement, rien.

Elle avait dû mal dissimuler ses pensées, car il grogna.

« Navré de vous décevoir, Delleb, mais je ne suis pas une bête en rut incapable de comprendre quand la situation est grave. Sans doute serai-je plus réceptif à vos... manipulations quand une telle menace ne pèsera plus sur nous. »

« C'est Atlantis qui va être attaquée. » nota-t-elle aigrement, arrachant presque des mains de la servante la robe rouge qu'elle lui apportait.

« Certes, mais dès l'instant où Atlantis sera vaincue, c'est sur nous que se concentrera tout l'attention, et même sans ces armes, nous n'avons pas la puissance nécessaire pour résister à une attaque générale. »

« C'est vrai. Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne va pas attendre comme des humains dans des cocons attendent la mort.» répliqua-t-elle, bouclant la ceinture de cuir noir sur le tissu rouge.

Zil'reyn releva le nez, l'air interrogateur.

« Quel est votre plan ? »

Elle sourit.

« Ce n'est qu'une idée pour l'heure. Il me faut parler au second du commandant Ko'reyn immédiatement. »

.

Ce que Delleb veut, Delleb l'a.

En moins de dix minutes, la connexion fut établie.

« Pouvez-vous contacter le commandant Ko'reyn ? » demanda-t-elle au second du commandant qui avait pris la communication.

« Pas sans être découvert, régente. »

« Peu importe. Vous allez le faire. Dites-lui qu'il doit immédiatement quitter la planète et emmener avec lui mon _wraith_ et les deux atlantes. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Était-il stupide ? C'était pourtant évident. Elle comptait neutraliser la menace avant qu'elle n'ait eu le moyen de bouger.

« Parce que je compte bien profiter d'une telle occasion. »

« Vous allez attaquer les infrastructures terrestres ? »

« Oui. »

« Si j'étais vous, je ne le ferais pas, noble Delleb. »

« Et pourquoi ? » siffla-t-elle, mauvaise.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné sur la ligne.

« Le message signalait aussi la présence d'un E2PZ sur la planète. »

Delleb étrécit les yeux.

« Pourquoi me dire ça ? »

« Pour que vous évitiez, dans votre hâte, de faire sauter la moitié de la planète et toute votre flotte avec. »

L'esprit de Zil'reyn effleura prudemment le sien.

« Son histoire cloche. Il ne dit pas tout. »

« Je sais, Zil'reyn. Je sais. » répondit-elle télépathiquement. « Vous savez que nous recherchons des E2PZ ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite à voix haute.

« Oui. Tout comme nous... mais votre disparition ne fait pas partie des plans de mon commandant. Je suppose donc que nous pouvons vous laisser celui-là, si cela signifie que vous n'allez pas stupidement vous faire sauter. »

Zil'reyn gronda un avertissement. Nul n'avait le droit de l'insulter ainsi, sauf peut-être lui.

« Votre avis sur ma politique est tout à fait déplacé, officier. » intervint-elle froidement.

« Pardonnez-moi, Régente. »

« Pour la pérennité de notre alliance, je vais le faire, mais que ça ne se reproduise jamais. »

« Merci, noble Delleb. »  
Elle gloussa.

« Et merci de m'avoir prévenue pour l'E2PZ. Nous allons adapter notre plan en conséquence. »

« Si vous me le permettez, quel est-il ? » demanda obséquieusement l'officier.

« Je ne vous le permets pas. »

D'un geste de la main, elle ordonna au technicien de couper la communication.

« Zil'reyn, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il nous cache ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il nous cache une menace. Comme il l'a dit, notre destruction ne bénéficierait pas aux affaires de sa ruche, mais il nous a cédé trop facilement cet E2PZ. Cela signifie qu'il y a sur cette planète quelque chose qui vaut encore plus qu'une de ces reliques. La question est : quoi ? »  
Elle sourit.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais si le commandant Ko'reyn le veut, je suis prête à parier que ça nous serait plus qu'utile. Et nous allons le récupérer. »

« Vous avez un plan, Madame ? »  
« L'ébauche d'un plan, Zil'reyn. Je vous laisse régler les détails. Après tout, c'est à ça que vous servez, non ? »

Le _wraith_ acquiesça avec un demi-sourire.

« Nous allons donc profiter qu'Yghan'shi et la moitié des reines de la galaxie soient occupées autour d'Atlantis pour aller piller sa planète. »

Zil'reyn fronça les arcades sourcilières.

« Un problème ? » siffla-t-elle agacée.

Il fit la moue.

« Ne risque-t-on pas de ne rien trouver ? A priori, l'E2PZ et toute technologie intéressante devrait être en route pour Atlantis, non ? »

Elle pouffa. Zil'reyn était un excellent tacticien, mais il lui manquait encore quelques millénaires pour pouvoir vraiment comprendre toutes les subtilités du jeu de la politique.

« Pas si notre timing est bon. Yghan'shi n'est pas stupide. Elle sait très bien que si elle arrive, utilise son arme et réduit la cité en poussière, les autres reines rechigneront à la suivre, arguant qu'elle a dut utiliser une ruse. Que la cité était sans défense ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais si les autres reines arrivent en premier, essaient d'attaquer la cité - car c'est ce qu'elles feront -, échouent lamentablement comme à chaque fois qu'une telle attaque a été tentée, et qu'Yghan'shi arrive... »

Zil'reyn acquiesça. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de finir.

« Donc Yghan'shi va rester en arrière, et c'est à ce moment là qu'on va l'attaquer... mais sa flotte est une des plus puissantes de la galaxie. On ne pourra... Oh ! Vous êtes d'une redoutable intelligence, Delleb ! »

Elle s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction au compliment avant de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle sentait l'onde d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude de la moitié des officiers présents dans la pièce. Quelle bande de crétins !

Zil'reyn, qui avait compris, s'avança.  
« Nous n'allons pas attaquer l'intégralité de la flotte d'Yghan'shi. Son territoire est immense et elle est parfaitement consciente que ce sommet est une opportunité de pillage sur ses ressources. Ses forces seront disséminées aux quatre coins de son royaume. Et une partie de son escorte partira en avant avec les ruches des autres reines. Il n'y aura donc que quelques vaisseaux. »

La peur fut remplacé par de l'excitation. Excitation de fauves qui sentent le sang.

Bien. Très bien. Son commandant avait repris les rênes. Les mains croisées devant elle, elle observa en silence alors qu'il donnait ses ordres, et que la ruche s'éveillait en bourdonnant.

« Delleb, il va aussi nous falloir nous préparer à des représailles. Je vais descendre sur Oumana pour donner mes ordres. » lui signala-t-il.

Pas une demande. Une simple constation. Mais elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Non, Zil'reyn. Préparez la flotte, je vais prévenir les défenses terrestres. »

Il s'inclina avant de sortir, Azur sur ses talons.

.

« Dr Weir ! Dr Weir ! »

« Oui, McKay ? »

« La Terre a établi une connexion. Ils sont prêts à nous envoyer des renforts et du matériel. »  
« Parfait. Baissez le bouclier. »

« C'est déjà fait. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il là alors ?

« Et donc, McKay ? »

« Mme Gady et Markus font partie des bagages. »

« Pardon ? »

« Leur retour était agendé avec le prochain voyage du _Dédale_ , mais puisqu'une... opportunité s'est présentée, le général Landry nous les envoie en même temps que les renforts. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?! » demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement, passant devant le scientifique pour venir s'accouder à la barrière de la passerelle reliant son bureau à la salle de contrôle.

Le chaos de la salle d'embarquement lui fit instantanément oublier ses invités, et à grand renfort de gestes et d'ordres, elle se mit en devoir d'organiser la marée grouillante qui ne cessait de jaillir de la Porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux silhouettes plantées là. Son cœur s'emplit d'un magma d'émotions conflictuelles. Rosanna Gady, attachante et détestable. Facile à vivre et impossible à comprendre. Elle appréciait la femme et pourtant détestait ses manigances. Quant au _wraith_ à côté d'elle, incliné en un salut profond et gracieux, ce n'était pas mieux. Il était terrifiant, violent, dangereux, mais aussi touchant, fidèle et courageux. Le seul _wraith_ qu'elle ait jamais vu trahir les secrets de sa race, et sans doute le plus loyal de tous ses hommes.

Elle sourit. La loyauté de l'alien était étrange et paradoxale. Elle n'allait pas au SGC, ou à Atlantis, mais à elle et à elle seule. Enfin, à elle et à Rosanna Gady. S'il y avait bien une chose que nul ne pouvait prédire, c'était ce que ferait Markus si un jour leurs volontés venaient à s'opposer. Elle pria que ce jour ne vienne jamais, puis accrocha un sourire accueillant à ses lèvres et les salua, les invitant à la rejoindre à l'étage. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient sans aucun doute des alliés inespérés.


	46. Chapitre 45

**_Après presque 3 mois de pause, ils sont de retour!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture et merci de votre patience!_**

* * *

 _Trel'kan avait attendu cinq heures. Plus qu'assez pour que les deux Terriens aient envoyé dix fois le message, saboté l'arme quinze fois et soient de retour depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas revenus et ne répondaient pas non plus sur les radios. Parce qu'on les leur avait confisquées ou parce qu'ils étaient hors de portée ? Mystère. Il était furieux. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un peu plus d'une heure pour accomplir sa part du plan : aller discrètement verser une concoction minute du commandant dans les réserves d'eau destinées aux serviteurs._

 _Déjà, les humains les plus faibles commençaient à montrer les premiers signes d'empoisonnement. Bientôt, quelqu'un réaliserait que ce n'était pas juste un ou deux esclaves faiblards pris de subits troubles digestifs explosifs, mais bel et bien un empoisonnement, et la situation deviendrait tendue. Mais avec un peu de chance, les esclaves porteurs du gène Ancien seraient aussi atteints, et difficile de se concentrer suffisamment pour se connecter à une technologie neurale avec tout le système digestif occupé à se vider par les deux extrémités._

 _Alors pourquoi les deux Terriens n'étaient-ils pas revenus ? Et où était passé le commandant ?_

 _Il avait entendu parler des excentricités du commandant Ko'reyn et en avait vu assez pour donner foi à la plupart d'entre elles. Après tout, la plus folle de toutes - ce manque total de dédain envers les humains - s'était avérée plus que vraie. En vérité, il ne manquait pas de dédain. Il appréciait et respectait les humains. En tout cas les atlantes. Et plus particulièrement le colonel Sheppard._

 _Il le traitait comme un frère. Le considérait comme tel, même si l'humain n'en était pas conscient._

 _Mais il avait perçu le nom télépathique que le vieux commandant lui avait donné - presque le sien - et la ressemblance de leurs patronymes - sans doute accidentelle, au vu de la manière dont fonctionnaient les noms terriens - ne faisait que renforcer cette proximité._

 _Et ce n'était de toute évidence pas la seule chose qu'ils partageaient, à en juger par leur don pour disparaître des radars._

 _Le commandant avait disparu corps et esprit. Trel'kan se doutait qu'il avait été manigancer quelque chose dans son coin, mais il n'en était pas moins exaspéré et inquiet. S'il ne savait pas où se trouvait le reste de son équipe, comment était-il censé leur venir en aide en cas de nécessité ?_

 _«... Y... quelqu...? »_

 _Il sursauta alors que sa radio grésillait au son de la voix d'Amanda._

 _« Ici Trel'kan, je te reçois 2 sur 5. »_

 _« ... Danger... captu... fuite... rapidem... »_

 _« Je n'ai pas compris, répète ! »_

 _Il tenta de se déplacer dans la pièce, sans guère d'amélioration, mais n'osa pas sortir pour voir s'il capterait une augmentation du signal. Dans les couloirs, il ne pourrait pas parler sans avoir l'air suspect._

 _« Aide-moi... captu... cellule... Shep... fuite... dang...»_

 _Cette fois, il en avait assez entendu._

 _Il se rua dans la suite de Ko'reyn, jetant en vrac les transmetteurs ré-assemblés par le commandant sur un bout de tissu, qu'il replia et coinça à l'intérieur de sa tunique puis, ne sachant pas trop quels bijoux contenaient des armes ou des équipements, il récupéra dans un coffret tous ceux destinés aux deux humains, excepté un collier conçu pour servir de chaîne d'étranglement et de scie de secours qu'il enroula autour de son poignet avant de sortir, son chargement sous le bras._

 _Visiblement, l'alerte n'avait pas encore été donnée, ou les deux Terriens n'avaient pas encore été identifiés comme leurs serviteurs, car il put sortir sans encombres de la pièce et traverser la moitié du complexe sans être inquiété. Une fois certain d'être loin de tout endroit où on pourrait les chercher, il dissimula dans un recoin sombre le coffret ainsi qu'un des transmetteurs, puis planqua la moitié des autres un peu plus loin, n'en gardant que deux sur lui._

 _Satisfait de ses cachettes, il fit demi-tour, et s'enfonça dans le cœur du complexe, se dirigeant au jugé vers l'emplacement probable des geôles._

 _Il n'esquiva que de peu les gardes visiblement envoyés pour réunir poliment tous les invités dans la grande salle. Une alerte avait été donnée, mais impossible de savoir laquelle. L'Esprit ne semblait résonner que de l'outrage des reines et des commandants furieux d'être regroupés comme une harde de bestiaux stupides._

 _Il n'était pas capable de se rendre parfaitement invisible dans la toile télépathique comme le commandant, mais il se fit tout petit, insignifiant et minuscule à côté de tous ces grands esprits outragés, et personne ne sembla le remarquer._

 _Il lui fallut d'innombrables détours et demi-tours, et bien trop de temps pour parvenir sans être repéré aux quelques cellules coincées tout au fond du complexe, entre une station de retraitement de l'air et une pièce de stockage de matériel à usage scientifique._

 _Il s'arrêta dans le couloir ouvrant sur la modeste salle bordée d'une dizaine de cellules, et tendit l'oreille._

 _Huit, dix respirations peut-être. Quelques drones, mais aussi des alphas. Il allait lui falloir un plan._

 _Il repartit en sens inverse avec l'intention de se trouver un endroit un peu moins exposé pour préparer quelque chose. La salle de stockage ferait l'affaire. La porte s'ouvrit docilement, et il se glissa dans l'obscurité. Une seconde plus tard, une lame lui piquait le bas du dos._

 _« Bouge pas. » murmura une voix qu'il reconnut._

 _« Colonel Sheppard, c'est moi ! » siffla-t-il tout aussi bas._

 _Après une seconde d'hésitation, la lame s'écarta et il se retourna doucement._

 _« Trel'kan ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »_

 _« La même chose que vous, je suppose. »_

 _« Vous êtes venu chercher Strauss ? »_

 _Il opina avant d'appuyer sur la commande de fermeture de la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir._

 _« Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? »_

 _« Cela dépasse peut-être votre esprit obtus, John Sheppard, mais les_ wraiths _ne sont pas sans honneur ou sans valeur. »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » marmonna l'homme._

 _Il feula, examinant à tâtons les alentours._

 _« Vous avez un plan ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme, qui semblait monter la garde près de la porte._

 _« Non. J'espérais que vous en ayez un. »_

 _« Il y a une dizaine de_ wraiths _devant les cellules. Nous ne passerons pas. »_

 _« Combien ? »  
« Combien quoi, humain ? »  
« De combien pouvez-vous vous débarrasser ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas mes armes. Un, deux peut-être. »_

 _«Et ensuite, vous pourrez faire sortir le lieutenant ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« OK. Je compte sur vous. »_

 _La porte se rouvrit et, ébloui par la pourtant faible lueur du couloir, il croisa le regard de l'humain. Espoir et méfiance, peur et confiance._

 _Le colonel hocha la tête une fois, puis partit en courant en direction de la pièce. Il se plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte et écouta, déroulant le collier de son poignet._

 _Des cris, des ordres et les pas lourds de drones qui se lançaient à la poursuite du téméraire humain._

 _Il attendit encore dix secondes, puis s'élança._

 _Il ne restait qu'un drone et un alpha, arme au poing._

 _Il allait devoir ruser, mais il avait moins d'une demi-seconde pour se trouver un plan. Il sourit. Son entraînement chaotique sous les ordres de l'hybride Selk'ym allait peut-être être utile, finalement._

 _Rien de moins conventionnel que les méthodes de combat de ce drôle de moine et de la poignée d'humains et de dégénérés qu'il formait._

 _L'alpha était la cible prioritaire, et il n'avait que faire des règles du combat. Le sol était plus lisse ici que dans certaines autres parties du complexes, et il en profita, se jetant au sol en un long dérapage._

 _L'autre guerrier le vit venir, mais ses tirs, tout comme ceux - mal placés - du drone passèrent à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé une seconde plus tôt._

 _Feulant sa colère, son adversaire bondit en réflexe pour éviter qu'il ne lui fauche les jambes, mais cela n'eut aucune incidence sur son prochain mouvement, car se retournant sur le ventre d'une torsion des reins, il rua. Il entendit une voix humaine hurler dans une des cellules._

 _Son pied gauche fit mouche, venant brutalement s'enfoncer dans l'aine de son adversaire dont le saut s'interrompit brusquement alors que son rugissement devenait un couinement étouffé. Même sans organes externes, ils étaient toujours sensibles des « parties », comme aimait à les appeler Amanda. Il en avait assez fait lui-même l'expérience à l'entraînement. Sans perdre de temps à se redresser, il se retourna et, tel une bête fauve, se jeta sur son ennemi étourdi par la douleur, se servant de ses griffes pour se hisser sur lui. Le drone, lent et bête, hésita. Il risquait de tirer sur son meutier. Tant mieux. L'alpha se reprit et n'eut pas le même dilemme. Ils entrèrent en lutte, échangeant griffures, coups de poing et morsures. Finalement, il parvint à enrouler la chaîne autour du poignet de son adversaire, et d'un coup sec, il tira. Les chaînons aiguisés s'enfoncèrent dans la chair comme dans du beurre avant de riper avec une vibration sinistre sur l'os._

 _Les muscles et les tendons tranchés, le guerrier ne pouvait plus maintenir sa prise sur son arme et, d'un coup sec, il la fit tomber. Il avait peut-être momentanément désarmé son ennemi, mais ce dernier, galvanisé par l'adrénaline et la douleur, se défendit encore plus vigoureusement._

 _L'arme-collier lui fut arrachée des mains, mais il parvint à placer un uppercut dans le torse de son ennemi alors que ce dernier répliquait d'un coup de griffes qui lui arracha presque une oreille._

 _Ils continuèrent à lutter. A un moment, le guerrier parvint à sortir sa dague, mais la seconde d'après, le drone - qui semblait enfin être parvenu à se décider - tira et, bien que le tir ait parfaitement atteint sa cible - son dos -, son ennemi qui le touchait fut également atteint._

 _Plus par chance que par habileté, il parvint à lui arracher l'arme de la main, seulement pour se la voir reprendre une seconde plus tard. Ils luttèrent encore et elle s'envola, glissant sur le sol pour s'arrêter non loin du pistolet._

 _Toujours ces cris provenant d'une cellule._

 _Une nanoseconde, ils se figèrent, envisageant tous les deux la même chose._

 _Ils plongèrent. Le guerrier sur son arme, Trel'kan sur le collier-scie à présent emprisonné dans la chair régénérée de son congénère._

 _Il saisit de justesse le bijou par la partie protégée et tira de toutes ses forces._

 _Le long collier, qui avait volé et s'était emmêlé dans la bataille, se tendit brusquement, déchirant à nouveau la chair pour en ressortir avant qu'une nouvelle boucle ne l'entoure et ne s'enfonce brutalement dans l'avant-bras du guerrier, qui fut arrêté net dans son élan, se retournant en feulant, ses bottes dérapant sur le sol trop lisse, se débattant comme une bête prise au piège d'un collet._

 _Il tira la chaîne et le bras toujours prisonnier vers le haut, puis d'un coup de pied, brisa le genou de son congénère avant de détendre le collier et de le libérer d'un mouvement dextre du poignet. Il le lança ensuite autour du cou du guerrier dont les yeux s'élargirent d'horreur, et il tira. Cette fois, la lutte ne dura que quelques secondes._

 _Le corps du guerrier devint tout flasque dans ses bras. Il relâcha sa prise sur le collier mais se servit du cadavre pour absorber le gros des tirs du drone, se déplaçant en crabe en direction des armes tombées. Arrivé à destination, il lâcha le corps parcouru d'étincelles, plongea, ramassa la dague, fit une roulade et la lança. Il avait visé la tête, atteint l'épaule._

 _Avec un feulement furieux, il se jeta de côté pour esquiver une autre salve, et plongea sur le pistolet. Le prochain tir l'assommerait et ses muscles, saturés d'électricité, étaient de plus en plus difficile à contrôler._

 _Il saisit l'arme et fit feu, continuant à essayer d'esquiver les tirs du drone, qui avait au moins la bêtise de rester immobile._

 _Il eut la satisfaction de voir les genoux du soldat stupide se dérober sous lui une seconde avant que les siens ne lâchent._

 _._

 _« Hey ! Hey ! »_

 _Un impudent le secouait comme un paysan un arbre._

 _Il ouvrit un œil, un grognement mauvais roulant dans sa gorge._

 _« Hey ! Debout ! »_

 _Avec peine, il parvint à se retourner sur le dos, découvrant la silhouette floue de John Sheppard au-dessus de lui._

 _« Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ? » demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse._

 _L'homme haussa les épaules. Le geste humain pour signifier l'ignorance._

 _« Vous pouvez vous lever ? Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la cellule. »_

 _Il essaya de se redresser et chancela._

 _Avec un soupir, l'humain le rattrapa par l'avant-bras, puis l'aida en le soutenant._

 _Trel'kan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la dague et le pistolet avaient disparu._

 _« Le drone ? » demanda-t-il, s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur à côté de la console._

 _« Mort. »_

 _Il acquiesça et tenta d'offrir un sourire réconfortant à Strauss qui le fixait de l'autre côté des barreaux, l'odeur tenace de la peur et du stress la nimbant toute entière._

 _Il lui fallut trois essais, mais finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et la soldate jaillit de la cellule comme une balle d'un pistolet._

 _« Trel'kan, ça va ?! »_

 _Il opina. Elle fit la moue. Elle ne le croyait pas, et à raison. Il avait mal partout._

 _« Et toi ? »_

 _« Ils ont essayé de me faire peur... J'ai connu pire. »_

 _Il grogna un assentiment désolé. Elle lui tendit la main. Il hocha négativement la tête. Avec un grognement autoritaire, elle lui prit la main droite et la plaqua dans la sienne. Il capitula et accepta son don. John Sheppard une étrange expression sur le visage s'éloigna, partant surveiller le couloir. Il se concentra sur la main de la femelle dans la sienne et l'énergie qui en coulait. C'était peu, mais il sentait déjà la différence._

 _« Tu peux marcher ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _Il opina. Ce ne serait pas très glorieux, mais ça irait._

 _Elle lui fit signe de passer devant, et conscient qu'il ne serait d'aucun secours derrière, il obtempéra._

 _« Bon, plus que Todd à retrouver et on se casse. » grogna Sheppard._

 _« Et comment comptez-vous faire, humain ? Le commandant est introuvable, y compris dans l'Esprit. »_

 _« Oh, j'ai une petite idée d'où il peut bien être. » répliqua le Terrien avec un sourire sinistre._

 _Il acquiesça, tout comme Amanda._

 _Le colonel leur fit signe que la voie était libre, et ils s'élancèrent._

.

« Au fait, comment vous nous avez trouvé ? » demanda Sheppard, alors qu'ils attendaient dans une petite pièce que la voie se libère.

« Le lieutenant Strauss a appelé au secours sur la radio, vous n'avez pas entendu ? » répondit le _wraith_.

« J'ai perdu ma radio pendant que je fuyais. D'ailleurs, ils ne vous ont pas fouillée, Lieutenant ?» maugréa l'homme avant de jeter un regard à sa subordonnée.

« Si. Mais ils ont oublié des coins. »

« Des coins ? » demanda l'homme alors que le _wraith_ lui jetait également un regard curieux.

Elle désigna son entrejambe. Ils opinèrent, leurs joues se tintant qui de rouge, qui de vert.

« Et vous, Colonel, comment avez-vous échappé à vos poursuivants ? » demanda Strauss pour changer de sujet.

« Oh, vous savez, au bout d'un moment, à force de jouer au chat et à la souris avec des _wraiths_ , on apprend deux-trois trucs... » déclara-t-il, faussement modeste.

Trel'kan renifla, dédaigneux.

« La patrouille est passée. » annonça-t-il.


	47. Chapitre 46

**A partir d'ici les chapitres fonctionnent en duo avec ceux de « Au-delà des étoiles » 6. Il n'est pas indispensable de lire ADE pour les comprendre, mais si vous lisez les deux, lisez d'abord le chapitre de « Par-delà le destin » et ensuite celui du même numéro de ADE pour avoir toute l'action dans le bon ordre.**

* * *

 _Delleb avait vu les choses en grand. Debout devant la console principale du poste de commandement, Zil'reyn supervisait le tout. L'_ Utopia _, leur vaisseau le plus rapide, aurait quatre minutes d'avance sur eux. Mais la ruche était quasiment le bâtiment le plus lent de la flotte._

 _Lorsque l'immense vaisseau décéléra en vibrant et en grinçant, la bataille était déjà à moitié gagnée. Delleb avait vu juste. Yghan'shi n'avait laissé que deux croiseurs et quelques vaisseaux de seconde zone sur place. Le gros des forces était en route pour Atlantis._

 _Cela n'empêcha pas Delleb, sublime reine forgée dans le creuset de la grande guerre, de les bénir tous de sa hiératique présence mentale, bannière éclatante pour eux et terrible joug de courroux et de dédain pour leurs ennemis._

 _La bataille s'approcha un peu plus d'un dénouement victorieux, les troupes galvanisées par sa présence immuable et toute-puissante.  
Chaque commandant avait ses ordres et il n'avait rien à faire d'autre qu'observer. _

_Un à un, tout les bâtiments ennemis furent anéantis, puis la lente et exaspérante chasse aux_ Darts _, petite vermine vicieuse, commença tandis que des renforts étaient envoyés aux troupes que l'_ Utopia _avait débarquées au sol dès son arrivée et qui tenaient tant bien que mal contre des ennemis bien plus nombreux et solidement retranchés dans le complexe._

 _Sans aucun doute, la présence de trois de leurs quatre traqueurs parmi les rangs de leurs francs-tireurs aidait, mais il n'était ni utile ni souhaitable de faire durer la situation. Ils étaient là pour une guerre éclair, profitant de la vanité d'une reine pour la jeter à bas._

 _Il sentit dans l'Esprit que Delleb quittait son poste dans le trône, se dirigeant vers la baie d'amarrage._

 _Il tendit un tentacule interrogateur dans sa direction._

 _« Je vais prendre la tête des opérations ici, Zil'reyn. Je vous donne le commandement de nos troupes pour aller porter secours à nos alliés humains. »_

 _Il flancha un peu._

 _« Delleb, si je puis me permettre, ne serait-il pas plus prudent de faire l'inverse ? Il y aura plusieurs reines sur place... »_

 _Elle rit, presque légèrement._

 _« Justement, Commandant. Même moi, je ne suis pas de taille à affronter plusieurs de mes sœurs dans l'Esprit. Je ne doute pas de nos capacités à vaincre cette flottille de vieilles pimbêches - dont la plupart prendront sans doute la fuite à la seconde où nos vaisseaux sortiront d'hyperespace - mais la possibilité d'un échec ne doit pas être ignorée, et si une telle éventualité se réalise, votre existence à moins d'importance que la mienne. »_

 _Il s'inclina. Elle avait raison, bien entendu. La flotte et chacun de ses membres d'équipage étaient sacrifiables. Les seules personnes réellement indispensables à la poursuite de leur extraordinaire projet seraient toutes ici, en relative sécurité._

 _« A vos ordres, Majesté. »  
« Revenez moi vainqueur, Commandant. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _Il perçut la demande d'autorisation de décollage du petit transport à destination de l'_ Utopia _._

 _La présence de Delleb se fit soudain plus personnelle, plus intime. Elle ne parlait plus à son commandant, mais à lui, en tant qu'égal._

 _« Soyez prudent, Zil'reyn. »_

 _« Vous aussi, Delleb. »_

 _Le petit vaisseau était assez loin à présent pour qu'ils puissent entrer en hyperespace en toute sécurité. Il ordonna à un croiseur et à trois frégates de rester avec l'_ Utopia _et à tout le reste de leur flotte de le suivre, puis il lança la lourde et vieille ruche en direction de ce qui avait été le dernier bastion de leurs plus terribles ennemis, et était devenu la forteresse imprenable de leurs meilleurs alliés : Atlantis._

 _L'hyperespace engloutit tout ce qui n'était pas la ruche et ses occupants dans un silence assourdissant._

 _Pendant un instant, il eut envie de prier, mais faute de divinité pour l'entendre, il s'abstint._

 _._

Trel'kan semblait tenir le coup, et le colonel avait l'air aussi normal que possible dans de telles circonstance, et pourtant Amanda n'arrivait pas à décrisper sa mâchoire.  
Sheppard avait demandé au _wraith_ de les conduire à la pièce où elle avait vu l'E2PZ, et ils s'y étaient rendu à grand-peine, puisque peu après leur départ des geôles, Trel'kan leur avait annoncé que des vaisseaux ouman'shii étaient entrés en orbite et menaient une lutte acharnée au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et bien entendu, pendant qu'on s'entre-tuait loin dans le ciel, le complexe s'était transformé en une ruche bourdonnante de colère. Soudain, chaque couloir, chaque pièce semblait receler un _wraith_ prêt à tout pour défendre sa position. Tuer un alien, avancer de dix mètres, en tuer un autre.

Ça devenait long et répétitif. Seul point positif dans tout ça, Trel'kan avait eu largement de quoi pleinement récupérer de ses blessures en se servant sur leurs ennemis. Le colonel avait semblé sur le point de tourner de l'œil, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, sachant ce qu'il avait vécu, sans pour autant partager son ressenti. Il y avait pour elle quelque chose de malsainement jouissif à voir les saletés qui avaient tué ainsi tant d'humains goûter à leur propre cuisine.

Alors qu'ils tentaient de déloger six drones d'une alcôve qui les protégeaient efficacement, Trel'kan leur avait annoncé que des troupes à pied avaient pris d'assaut le complexe et progressaient dans leur direction.

Sheppard lui avait demandé de leur signaler leur position et le _wraith_ avait répondu que s'il faisait cela, il la donnerait à tout le monde, y compris à leurs ennemis.

Ils en étaient donc réduits à devoir avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent les leurs... ou Todd.

Todd qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas dans la salle de l'E2PZ, pas plus que le fameux générateur, bien qu'il leur soit impossible de savoir si c'était le commandant qui l'avait emporté ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ils furent donc forcés de suivre les conduits organiques en espérant que le vieux _wraith_ aurait la même idée.

 _._

Dès que Zil'reyn eut emmené le gros de leurs troupes vers leur second combat, Delleb exigea qu'une escorte l'attende à terre, puis patienta le temps d'arriver à bord de l' _Utopia_ , du bord duquel elle se fit téléporter au sol, ignorant les grandes suppliques télépathiques de ce qu'il restait d'officiers de pont à bord des vaisseaux.

Il y avait quelque chose sur cette planète qui avait convaincu le commandant Ko'reyn d'ordonner à son second de leur laisser un E2PZ pour les dissuader de fouiller, et quoi que ce fût, elle le voulait.

Or, malgré toute la confiance qu'elle pouvait avoir en Zil'reyn, il était à encore au moins dix millénaires d'avoir l'envergure de Ko'reyn. Le vieux _wraith_ avait tout d'une reine - et d'une grande - à part les ovaires. La ruse, l'intelligence, la tromperie, la résilience, mais aussi d'autres qualités bien plus dangereuses comme l'imagination, la créativité ou une très certaine ouverture d'esprit, confinant à la folie. Une ruche sans reine n'aurait pas pu survivre si longtemps et rester indépendante avec un être moindre à sa tête. Il méritait son respect - et toute sa méfiance.

Elle fut téléportée non loin de l'entrée de la structure, au milieu de son escorte, composée de trois de ses fils et de douze des meilleurs guerriers de Silla.

Peu intéressée par le protocole, elle ne leur laissa pas le loisir de s'incliner et se mit aussitôt en route, les forçant à se bousculer un peu pour se mettre en formation.

Elle découvrit avec satisfaction que tout le premier niveau était déjà entre leurs mains, et une bonne partie des niveaux supérieurs également. Toutefois, les sous-sols semblaient donner plus de mal à leurs troupes.

Elle tenta d'intimider télépathiquement les défenseurs, mais à sa plus grande déception, la plupart étaient viscéralement fidèles à leur reine et prêts à lutter jusqu'à la mort. A peine cinq acceptèrent de se rendre. Elle leur garantit un sauf-conduit, puis exigea qu'on lui fournisse un plan de la structure, qu'elle étudia en même temps que deux des ingénieurs que Zil'reyn avait déjà envoyés en renfort et qui l'aidèrent à déterminer les emplacements les plus probables pour une technologie critique.

Elle se mit ensuite en route, menaçant quiconque oserait essayer de l'en empêcher de lui faire manger ses propres doigts.

Il lui fallut attendre de longues minutes qu'un chemin lui soit dégagé pour pouvoir enfin atteindre le premier site déterminé précédemment, et elle s'occupa en observant les nombreux et visiblement très malades adorateurs présents, qui semblaient tous atteints d'une même et très divertissante - bien que répugnante - anomalie digestive assez explosive.

Selon Silmalyn de Silla, qui après les premiers rapports sur l'état de santé des humains avait été dépêché sur place, il ne s'agissait que d'un empoisonnement bénin, qui ne devrait tuer par déshydratation que les plus faibles, et ce n'était pas contagieux. Il recommanda toutefois à l'intégralité de leurs troupes, quelle que soit la race, de s'abstenir de consommer quelque produit que ce soit au sein de la structure avant que l'origine exacte de l'intoxication ne soit trouvée.

Ordre visiblement soigneusement suivi, tout comme l'interdiction de vider un humain à moins que ce dernier ne soit ouvertement agressif. Sans doute que les punitions expéditives et exemplaires auxquelles elle avait soumis les quelques contrevenants lors des batailles précédentes avaient finalement porté leurs fruits et que, enfin, tout le monde avait enregistré qu'un humain mort était un humain qui ne deviendrait jamais un donneur.

Enfin, elle put accéder à la zone qu'elle convoitait, et cette dernière recelait effectivement des ressources intéressante, sous la forme d'un hangar rempli d'artefacts Anciens.

Après avoir fermement interdit à un Léonard trépignant de quitter son poste de commandant de l' _Utopia_ , elle laissa la pièce aux mains des scientifiques et continua avec son escorte.

Le commandant Ko'reyn ne leur aurait pas cédé un E2PZ pour de telles broutilles.

.

Delleb tomba sur le vieux _wraith_ presque par accident.

Elle allait visiter le troisième site probable lorsque les premiers rangs de son escorte se mirent en garde et que, sans que la moindre présence télépathique ne l'ait annoncé, le commandant rebelle sortit des ombres, un sourire en coin découvrant quelques dents et les mains levées.

Il inclina la tête avec juste assez de respect pour être irréprochable.

« Majesté, quel honneur vous nous faites. » la salua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

« Commandant Ko'reyn. Où se trouvent mon fils et les deux Terriens ? »

Le rictus flancha.

« Nous avons malheureusement été séparés par des circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté, mais je ne doute pas de leurs ressources. Ils doivent aller bien. »

A son tour, elle sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire amical.

« Je l'espère pour vous, Commandant. »

D'une pensée, elle remit son escorte en marche. Le manège du vieux _wraith_ , qui s'était approché en crabe, faisant tout pour tenter d'insidieusement leur faire faire demi-tour, lui disait que ce qu'elle cherchait devait être quelque part derrière lui.

Ce qu'il restait du sourire de Ko'reyn disparut de son visage, remplacé par une indifférence soigneusement travaillée. Elle l'ignora. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour trouver ce qu'il voulait lui dissimuler.

Elle ordonna à ses _wraiths_ de fouiller chaque recoin, chaque pièce, chaque trou, et ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Un E2PZ, caché dans un sac de toile sans doute volé à un adorateur et glissé dans l'étroit espace derrière une console, dans un petit laboratoire non loin de l'endroit où ils l'avaient croisé.

Pendant un quart de seconde, le vieux commandant ne put retenir son dépit alors qu'un des guerriers de Delleb présentait à celle-ci, avec mille précautions, l'énorme cristal scintillant, puis il se reprit.

Elle se tourna vers lui, triomphante.

« Ah ! Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi fidèle à votre réputation, commandant Ko'reyn. Vous nous avez promis un E2PZ, et le voilà. Quelle prévenance de l'avoir mis hors d'atteinte de nos ennemis. »

Il ne répondit pas, parfaitement conscient de la moquerie.

« Apportez-le à Léonard. Nous avons encore le reste de votre équipe d'infiltration à retrouver et d'autres endroit à visiter. » ordonna-t-elle ensuite à trois de ses _wraiths_.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous priver de trois de vos précieux gardes, Majesté. L'endroit est dangereux. Puis-je me porter volontaire pour apporter moi-même cet E2PZ à ce Léonard ? »

Elle le fixa un instant, puis pouffa.

« Vous pouvez, mais je n'accepterai pas. Tant que je n'aurai pas récupéré les trois soldats qui vous ont été confiés, Commandant, vous resterez avec moi. »

Le _wraith_ feula mais se soumit.

Les trois guerriers désignés partirent avec leur chargement et elle se remit en route.

Ils visitèrent encore les deux derniers sites extrapolés depuis les plans, en vain, puis elle se tourna vers le vieux _wraith_.

« Commandant, à votre avis, de quel côté avons-nous le plus de chances de trouver d'autres technologies lanthiennes ? »

« A gauche, sublime Delleb. » répondit-il sans hésiter.

« A droite donc. »

Ils se remirent en route, le commandant suivant, indéchiffrable.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle au prochain croisement.

« A droite. »

Les guerriers lui jetèrent un coup d'œil interrogateur.  
« Vous avez entendu le commandant, à droite. »

Cette fois, il gronda tout bas son agacement.

Par trois fois, elle recommença le même manège, et malgré deux fausses routes, ils arrivèrent finalement devant une pièce recelant un véritable trésor : des dizaines de hautes étagères contenant chacune plusieurs dizaines de drones lanthiens.

Très satisfaite, elle se tourna vers Ko'reyn.

« Quelle extraordinaire découverte, Commandant. Quel chance que je n'aie pas suivi toutes vos indications, ou nous ne l'aurions jamais trouvée. »

Il la regarda, mauvais.

Elle sourit. Elle se sentait d'humeur généreuse et un peu mesquine.

« Je suis certaine que si cela vous intéresse, nous pourrons vous en céder quelques-uns, d'autant plus si nos alliés atlantes n'en entendent pas parler... »

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard du commandant.

« Cela va de soi, Majesté. »

Relevant le menton, elle gloussa.

« Bien entendu. »

.

 _En suivant les câbles, ils se retrouvèrent face à la pièce devant laquelle Trel'kan était déjà venu plus tôt avec Amanda, mais cette fois, la porte en était grande ouverte, leur laissant tout le loisir de détailler le vaste espace qui avait de toute évidence abrité une machine de grande taille jusqu'à tout récemment._

 _De l'autre côté, une autre porte, avec plus de câbles, qui les menèrent à une seconde salle avec un second socle pour E2PZ, mais pas d'E2PZ non plus._

 _« Merde, ils en ont combien ?! » jura l'humaine._

 _Tout comme Sheppard, il signala son ignorance avant de leur faire signe de se mettre à couvert alors qu'il entendait les pas d'une troupe nombreuse en approche._

 _Bientôt, les deux humains purent eux aussi l'entendre, et ils se tapirent encore davantage dans leurs maigres cachettes._

 _Tant que personne n'entrait dans la pièce, ils seraient en sécurité._

 _Il vit Sheppard jurer silencieusement tandis que les pas s'arrêtaient juste devant la porte._

 _Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, il essaya de se rendre aussi invisible que possible derrière son pilier et dans l'Esprit._

 _Les secondes s'éternisèrent dans un silence pesant._

 _« Trel'kan, vous êtes heureusement meilleur garde qu'espion. » Les pensées résonnèrent haut et clair dans son âme._

 _L'esprit de sa reine le toucha, amusé - et était-ce du soulagement qu'il sentait ? Il faillit s'évanouir de bonheur, mais aussi de honte. Sa reine, sa sublime et parfaite reine, s'était inquiétée à cause de lui. Pour lui._

 _Un gémissement indigne lui échappa avant qu'il ne se bâillonne, tombant à genoux d'émotion sous le regard épouvanté des deux humains qui, n'étant pas télépathes, ne pouvaient bien entendu pas savoir qu'ils étaient enfin en sécurité sous la garde bienveillante de l'invincible Delleb._

 _« Lieutenant Amanda Strauss, colonel John Sheppard, vous ne risquez rien. » annonça-t-elle à haute voix._

 _Le mâle ne se décontracta pas le moins du monde, mais Amanda afficha une surprise presque comique, alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil de derrière la console où elle s'était cachée, ses sourcils perchés très haut sur son front._

 _« Delleb ?! Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? »_

 _Il y eut quelques feulements outrés alors qu'il lui jetait un regard d'avertissement._

 _Delleb calma les esprits d'une pensée._

 _« Quel manque de reconnaissance, humaine. »_

 _Amanda cligna des yeux un peu stupidement, puis se reprit et sourit. Un sourire sincère, alors qu'elle se relevait._

 _« Ahah ! Non, je suis on ne peut plus reconnaissante que la cavalerie soit enfin arrivée, mais je ne m'attendait pas à LA cavalerie... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Enfin bref... merci ? »_

 _Il sentit la tension monter. Beaucoup seraient morts pour moins que ça. Mais Delleb n'était pas n'importe quelle reine. Elle pouffa._

 _« Je pense que la prochaine fois que j'enverrais un des miens sur votre cité,ce sera pour vous dispenser à tous des cours d'étiquette. Mais je suppose que dans votre cas, lieutenant Strauss, si après plus de deux de vos années en notre compagnie, cela ne vous est pas encore venu, c'est que c'est une cause perdue. Allez-vous rester caché encore longtemps, colonel Sheppard ? »_

 _L'humain jaillit comme piqué au vif, visiblement mortifié. Il sembla encore plus mal en remarquant le commandant Ko'reyn qui accompagnait sa reine, et s'amusait beaucoup de la situation._

 _Delleb leur fit signe à tous trois d'approcher, et d'une griffe posée sous leur menton, elle les examina un à un, commençant par Amanda, poursuivant par Sheppard avant de finir par lui._

 _« Ils ne sont pas indemnes, mais ils sont en vie. Vous avez de la chance, Commandant. Moi qui me réjouissait de voir l'ire de la reine Weir. Je vais devoir patienter, semble-t-il. »_

 _Ko'reyn gronda._

 _« Nous n'avons pas fini d'explorer ce complexe, mais je ne vais pas vous retenir davantage, Commandant. Nous avons retrouvé le reste de nos précieux espions. Vous allez pouvoir revenir à la surface et être évacué. »_

 _Le commandant ne semblait pas ravi de l'opportunité, contrairement aux deux atlantes._

 _Elle se tourna vers lui, et il s'inclina profondément, encore ému de son contact._

 _« Sublime Régente. »_

 _« Prenez deux guerriers avec vous et ramenez tout le monde en sécurité, Trel'kan. Je vous les confie. »_

 _Il acquiesça. Il brûlait de l'accompagner, de veiller sur elle et de la protéger, mais il n'était pas de son ressort de discuter ses ordres._

 _Observant l'escorte royale, il choisit les deux guerriers les plus faibles, afin de laisser les meilleurs à Delleb, puis partit en direction de la surface alors que sa reine s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du complexe._

 _A l'extérieur, un carnage les attendait, les alentours du complexe jonchés de cadavres et d'épaves de_ Darts _._

 _Une pluie d'étincelles jaillit du cockpit d'un des petits vaisseaux éventrés, attirant leur attention, et l'instant d'après, le commandant Ko'reyn avait disparu._

 _Ils le cherchèrent des yeux, et ce fut le colonel Sheppard qui le repéra le premier, courant à moitié plié en deux en direction de son vaisseau de transport, toujours garé plus loin dans la plaine à côté d'un ou deux autres abandonnés là par leurs occupants._

 _Il tenta de l'atteindre avec son blaster, tout comme les deux guerriers sous ses ordres, en vain._

 _Il ordonna de cesser le feu lorsque le sas se referma et tendit son esprit vers Delleb._

 _« Majesté, le commandant Ko'reyn est en train d'essayer de nous fausser compagnie. Faut-il abattre son vaisseau ? »_

 _« Non. Laissez-le partir. Il ne fait que renoncer à sa part des ressources. »_

 _Il acquiesça et se tourna vers les deux humains qui attendaient de connaître le résultat de l'échange._

 _«Les ordres sont de le laisser partir. »_

 _Amanda sembla déçue, mais le colonel haussa juste les épaules, murmurant quelque chose, un étrange sourire aux lèvres._

 _« On le reverra bien un jour ou l'autre. » conclut ce dernier._


	48. Chapitre 47

McKay était venu avec un plan, Zelenka avec un autre. Aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre. Elisabeth avait choisi celui de Zelenka. Pas parce qu'il avait plus de chances de réussite, mais parce qu'en cas d'échec, il minimisait les risques de capture de la cité par les _wraiths_.

McKay avait proposé une complexe modification des boucliers avec l'espoir que cela suffirait à rendre la mystérieuse arme _wraith_ inefficace. Zelenka avait proposé d'immerger la cité au fond de la fosse marine qu'ils surplombaient, six fois plus profond que là où ils l'avaient trouvée des années plus tôt, endormie au fond d'un autre océan sur un autre monde. Les boucliers retiendraient l'eau et cette dernière servirait de bouclier naturel qui devrait disperser - ou du moins affaiblir - le tir, qu'il soit énergétique ou physique.

Elisabeth avait opté pour ce plan parce qu'en cas d'échec la cité serait engloutie, et ses technologies ainsi que sa Porte seraient de fait quasi impossibles à récupérer. Le problème étant que, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il fallait préparer la cité - et que cela prenait du temps. Temps qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas.

Sheppard aurait dû s'occuper de la logistique militaire, mais il n'était pas là, et comme souvent c'était Lorne qui avait pris les choses en mains.

Sous ses conseils, elle avait donc fait déployer des hommes armés sur chaque tour et chaque balcon, même si cela ne ferait pas grande différence contre des tirs orbitaux.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier et à attendre que les deux scientifiques aient trouvé un moyen de faire sombrer la cité dans les grands fonds sans que la pression titanesque ne la broie.

« Madame, vortex entrant ! »

« Activez l'iris. »

« On reçoit un code. C'est celui du capitaine Giacometti. »

« Ouvrez un canal. »

Un écran s'alluma, affichant l'air féroce de la militaire.

« Bonjour, Dr Weir. Il paraît que Rosanna vous a promis des renforts. On est prêts à traverser. »

« Bonjour, Capitaine. C'est bon de vous entendre, bien que je ne sois pas certaine que des renforts de troupes nous soient très utiles au vu de notre plan de défense. »

« C'est aussi ce qu'ont pensé les scientifiques de Delleb. Ils ont dit que la meilleure option serait de submerger la cité, mais qu'on risquait d'être court en jus et en temps, du coup, on a du matériel et des bras supplémentaires. » expliqua Milena, inclinant la caméra pour révéler une demi-douzaine de _wraiths_ , deux humains et une dizaines d'énormes caisses organiques.

Élisabeth décida d'ignorer l'utilisation curieuse des pronoms de la militaire, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle appartenait autant à la cité qu'aux Ouman'shii.

« Qu'y a-t-il dans ces caisses ? »

« Des générateurs. Apparemment, chacun équivaut à trois ou quatre générateurs à naquadah. Ça devrait donner un peu plus de temps à Delleb... »

« Du temps et de l'énergie. J'achète. (Elle fit signe au technicien de baisser le bouclier.) Venez m'expliquer ici pourquoi ça donne du temps à Delleb et pas à nous, je vous attends. »

« A vos ordres, Docteur. »

La communication se coupa.

« Prévenez McKay et Zelenka qu'ils vont avoir des renforts et des générateurs supplémentaires. »

« A vos ordres. Je préviens aussi le major Lorne pour qu'il assigne une garde pour les _wraiths_ ? »

« Non. On n'a ni le temps ni les ressources pour ça. Il va falloir leur faire confiance. J'ai bien l'impression que notre destin est entre leurs mains » grommela-t-elle alors que le capitaine Giacometti passait avec les premiers aliens, qui se mirent à réceptionner les conteneurs envoyés par leurs semblables à travers la Porte.

La marine grimpa vite les marches pour la rejoindre au poste de contrôle.

« Docteur. »

« Capitaine. Donc, qu'est-ce que notre... alliée a prévu ? »

« La flotte est partie il y a plusieurs heures déjà afin d'aller attaquer les forces restantes sur la planète du rendez-vous. Dès que ce sera fait, le gros des troupes devrait venir ici afin d'engager les vaisseaux venus attaquer la cité. Il faut leur donner le temps d'arriver. »

« Certes, mais qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire qu'une arme capable d'anéantir la cité ne sera pas capable de venir à bout de leur flotte ? »

La militaire haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai eu que le plan général, Docteur. »

Elle observa avec attention la petite guerrière aux cheveux ras.

« Et pourtant vous êtes là, capitaine Giacometti et pas sur Oumana avec votre famille. »

Milena fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr. Je fais toujours partie d'Atlantis. Même si je ne vis plus dessus, en ce moment, ma place est ici à la protéger. »

« Nous pourrions tout à fait ne pas survivre. Vous avez des enfants à présent, Capitaine. »

La guerrière sourit, mi-féroce, mi-triste.

« Il n'y a pas de raison que nous perdions, et si je meurs aujourd'hui, je sais que ni Tom ni Zen'kan ne seront seuls. Ils ont une famille. Une maison et des gens qui prendront soin d'eux. Même si tout finit aujourd'hui pour moi, ce ne sera pas leur cas. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle respectait la conviction de la militaire, même si elle n'était pas certaine de la partager. Mais peut-être que si elle pouvait s'en imprégner un peu...

« Qu'est-ce qui vous donne autant confiance en notre succès, Capitaine ? »

« Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'aurais dû mourir de la plus atroce des manière à cause de foutus _wraiths_ , une des nombreuses personnes qui se battent actuellement de toutes leurs forces pour nous sortir de là sont intervenues. Markus, Rosanna Gady, Trel'kan, le lieutenant Strauss et beaucoup d'autres. Même mon fils est là-haut quelque part, en train de se battre pour cette cité. On ne peut pas perdre, c'est tout. »

Elle sourit en acquiesçant, puis s'éloigna. Il y avait encore tant de choses à faire, et si peu de temps.

Les renforts envoyés par Delleb étaient menés par le discret mais efficace second de Léonard, le _wraith_ qui le premier avait réussi à hybrider leur technologie, et une fois qu'ils eurent reçu leurs ordres de Zelenka, ils se mirent au travail avec une efficacité redoutable et un peu effrayante.

.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle à un Zelenka échevelé penché sur une console.

« On est presque prêts à submerger la cité. »

« Très bien. Faites-le dès que possible. »

Le Tchèque se redressa, rajustant ses lunettes.

« C'est-à-dire que, plus on passe de temps sous l'eau, plus vite nous devrons remonter. Les générateurs amenés par les Ouman'shii nous donnent quelques heures de répit, mais vous et moi savons qu'un siège peut se jouer à la seconde près. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

« Soit. Je veux que la cité plonge à la seconde où des vaisseaux sortiront d'hyperespace. »

« Bien. »

.

Onze minutes vingt-deux secondes plus tard, les radars détectaient une première fenêtre d'hyperespace et le bouclier se levait en scintillant.

Zelenka, assis derrière la console maîtresse, avait pris les choses en main.

« McKay, au rapport. »  
« L'E2PZ est à vingt pourcent. Bouclier à pleine puissance. » annonça le Canadien sur le comlink.

« Cité prête à plonger. »

Zelenka lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle acquiesça.

Dans un immense sursaut, la cité s'ébranla, sombrant inexorablement alors que divers rapports en provenance de toutes les parties du gigantesque vaisseau leur parvenaient.

Chuck, installé à la console radar, se tourna.

« Quatre ruches et douze croiseurs, et il en vient encore. »

« Pas de signal allié ? »

Il hocha négativement la tête.

Se mordant la lèvre, Elisabeth regarda l'eau monter à l'assaut des tours de la cité.

« J'ai une confirmation des _wraiths_ sur la cité. Ce sont tous des vaisseaux ennemis. » intervint Lorne, qui supervisait les opérations depuis un coin.

Elle acquiesça, tâchant de garder son calme.

« Merci, Major. Qu'ils nous préviennent quand les renforts arrivent. »

« A vos ordres. »

Un bruit sourd retentit, secouant la tour. Elle jeta un regard paniqué à Zelenka.

« On nous tire dessus. Ce sont des tirs de ruche standard. Les boucliers tiennent bon. A deux-cents mètres de fond, ils auront perdu toute efficacité. »

Elle acquiesça, fixant avec angoisse la ligne d'eau qui montait le long des vitraux de la tour. Bientôt, Atlantis serait complètement submergée.

La descente était longue. Inexorable. Quelqu'un annonçait régulièrement la profondeur (cinquante mètres, cent mètres, cent cinquante mètres), d'autres l'état des bouclier (pleine puissance) ou des générateurs (cinquante pourcent des capacités) et régulièrement, la cité frémissait - à chaque fois un peu moins brutalement - sous les tirs des vaisseaux toujours plus nombreux qui les pilonnaient.

« On va bientôt perdre le radar. » annonça Chuck.

« Combien ? »  
« Dix-huit, non, dix-neuf ruches et une trentaine de croiseurs. Plus de cinquante frégates. »

Elle soupira. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer échapper à la moitié des _wraiths_ de la galaxie ?

En parlant des aliens, l'un d'entre eux, l'assistant discret, s'approchait, semblant hésiter au bas des marches.

Elle lui fit signe de monter.

« D'après mes estimations, vous devriez bientôt perdre les communications et les radars. Je puis les remplacer. » proposa-t-il doucement, presque timidement.

« Comment ? »

« L'Esprit. »

« Que vous faut-il ? »

« Un ordinateur et un écran. »

Zelenka s'empressa de lui tendre un ordinateur portable avant d'allumer l'écran principal. Le _wraith_ tapa quelques commandes, affichant divers sous-menus et autres programmes qui firent froncer les sourcils au scientifique de la mission.

« Comment ? Vous ne devriez pas pouvoir accéder à ces sous-programmes ! »

L'alien l'ignora et le Tchèque se pencha furieusement sur son ordinateur avant d'appuyer tout aussi furieusement sur sa radio.

« McKay, j'ai besoin d'une vérification système sur les sous-dossiers des communications et de l'hyper-propulsion, tout de suite ! »

« Ils ont l'air de très bien aller pourtant. » objecta l'intéressé après quelques secondes.

Zelenka jura dans sa langue.  
« Faites-le, Dr McKay. » intervint-elle.

« OK. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais si ça peut vous rassurer... » grommela le Canadien.

Le temps de l'échange, le _wraith_ avait ouvert une carte en trois dimensions de la planète, et plaçait manuellement dessus des points dont il traçait des trajectoires, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer de temps à autre avant d'ajouter d'autres points.

« Ce n'est pas aussi précis que des mesures instrumentales, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. »

Elle se pencha pour examiner la carte.

« C'est très impressionnant. Et nous ne seront pas aveugles, au moins. »

Zelenka leva un doigt, entrouvrit la bouche, la referma, baissa la main et recommença son manège.

« Oui, Docteur ? » l'encouragea-t-elle.

« Simple question, mais si vous pouvez les localiser si précisément, ne peuvent-ils pas faire pareil ? » demanda-t-il à l'alien.

« Absolument, mais localiser mille _wraiths_ ou six n'est pas exactement la même chose, et ils n'ont pas besoin de nous traquer dans l'Esprit pour savoir où se trouve la cité. Sa signature énergétique est bien assez claire pour ça. »

« Hum, oui, bien sûr. »

Quant à elle, c'était un autre problème qui venait de la frapper.

« Ne risquent-ils pas d'essayer de vous utiliser contre nous ? »  
« Vous parlez de contrôle à distance ? » demanda très calmement l'alien, penchant la tête de côté.

« Par exemple. »

« Non. Même une reine a besoin d'être proche de sa victime pour pouvoir le faire. Le mieux qu'ils puissent faire, c'est nous affronter télépathiquement et nous tuer. Vous ne risquez rien. »

« Et vous ? »

Le _wraith_ la fixa avec un air vaguement suffisant et ne dit rien.

Elle renonça à obtenir une réponse.

La descente continua dans un silence surnaturel malgré les annonces de profondeurs et les rapports techniques qui se poursuivaient.

« Fond marin atteint dans trois, deux, un... »

La cité s'immobilisa dans un dernier sursaut tandis que les lumières clignotaient.

« Le bouclier tient bon. Dans les conditions actuelles, nous avons quatre heures trente-deux avant qu'il ne lâche. Si on remonte, on aura plus de temps. »

« Merci » murmura-t-elle, observant non pas le compte à rebours qui venait de s'afficher mais le _wraith_ qui descendait lentement l'escalier, contournant la Porte pour s'approcher du grand vitrail qu'il effleura du doigt, le nez levé.

Elle le suivit.

« C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'alien eut un grognement amusé.

« Oui. Une fois encore, la seule chose capable de faire disparaître de la surface des flots ce bastion inexpugnable est ma race. »

« Mais elle est toujours remontée. »

Le _wraith_ se détourna pour la regarder.  
« C'est vrai, mais la question est au bout de combien de temps ? Dix mille ans, c'est long, même pour les miens... »

« Espérons que ça ne durera pas dix mille ans cette fois. »

Il acquiesça, puis retourna actualiser sa carte télépathique.

.

 _Il avait fait ralentir les vaisseaux les plus rapides. Une arrivée dispersée pourrait leur être fatale._

 _Et il ne fallait jamais négliger l'impact psychologique d'une arrivée massive et impromptue._

 _« Sortie d'hyperespace dans dix secondes, commandant Zil'reyn. »_

 _« Ouvrez-moi un canal à destination de nos ennemis dès que possible. »_

 _« A vos ordres. »_

 _Lissant l'avant de son manteau, il prit un instant pour s'assurer que ses cheveux étaient à leur place, dans sa demi-queue-chignon, puis inspirant à fond, il se redressa face à sa console._

 _Le technicien lui fit signe, décomptant télépathiquement. Le canal s'ouvrit un quart de seconde après leur sortie d'hyperespace._

 _« Je suis le commandant Zil'reyn de Delleb, au service de la grande régente et du peuple Ouman'shii. Nous n'avons d'intention belliqueuse qu'à l'attention de la seule à s'être pour l'heure dressée contre nous : Yghan'shi. Nous n'attaquerons pas les autres sans provocation. »_

 _Il coupa la communication, tâchant d'ignorer l'onde douloureuse de haine qui les submergea tous._

 _Se déployant en éventail, sa flotte localisa et commença à systématiquement engager tous les vaisseaux de la reine ennemie et tout autre bâtiment faisant seulement mine de vouloir leur tirer dessus. Il ne fallut pas dix secondes pour que les premières fenêtres hyperspatiales s'ouvrent vers d'autres horizons._

 _En moins d'une minute, la moitié des vaisseaux était partie._

 _Ils restaient néanmoins en une position délicate, avec une seule ruche et une petite flotte - certes fraîchement rénovée et partiellement augmentée, mais néanmoins en infériorité numérique. Infériorité d'autant plus grande qu'ils ignoraient la nature exacte des équipements Lanthiens aux mains de leurs ennemis._

 _Il soupira. L'_ Utopia _était leur plus puissante arme, et aussi leur dernier recours. Elle leur aurait facilité le combat, mais était trop précieuse pour qu'on la risque ainsi._

 _« Tous les boucliers énergétiques sur le ventre. »_

 _« Boucliers lanthiens déployés. » confirma un officier._

 _D'une pensée, il fit se cabrer la ruche, afin d'offrir le ventre, et donc les boucliers et la coque la plus épaisse, à leurs ennemis tout en permettant aux opérateurs des canons lourds de faire feu._

 _Une frégate disparut dans une grande explosion, le cri mental de son équipage les brûlant douloureusement et renforçant leur soif de sang._

 _« Commandant, je détecte un pic d'énergie en provenance de la ruche principale d'Yghan'shi. »_

 _Il fit basculer l'écran de l'officier sur le sien. Il sourit cruellement._

 _« La fameuse arme. Sur qui vas-tu faire feu, vieille araignée ? » gronda-t-il._

 _Le temps sembla ralentir alors qu'un étrange champ d'énergie bleue grandissait autour d'une zone à l'arrière de la ruche, puis du centre de cette boule, une lame de lumière partit dans leur direction._

 _Le pont trembla violemment, les jetant tous à terre alors que la ruche hurlait de souffrance dans leurs esprits._

 _« Mauvais choix. » siffla-t-il en se redressant, écartant une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux._

 _« Boucliers hors service, coque perforée au niveau des secteurs douze à trente-quatre, on a perdu les canons latéraux et les communications subspatiales (1). » annonça un des officiers._

 _D'un geste, il écarta son rapport de la main._

 _« Mais on sait où tirer. Que tous les vaisseaux visent le secteur cent-sept de la ruche d'Yghan'shi. »_

 _« Même ceux engagés, Commandant ? »_

 _« Oui ! » rugit-il._

 _« Mais, Commandant, ils risquent d'être éliminés. » objecta l'officier des communications._

 _« Leur perte ne sera pas oubliée. »_

 _Le guerrier acquiesça et transmit ses ordres._

 _« Et nous, Commandant ? » demanda un des pilotes._

 _« Mes ordres sont-ils donc si peu clairs ? J'ai dit TOUS les vaisseaux. »_

 _« A vos ordres, Commandant. »_

 _Un déluge de feu s'abattit sur la ruche, faisant exploser un bon quart de cette dernière et provoquant la fuite de plusieurs autres vaisseaux, dont une poignée de frégates de guerre s'étant bien gardée d'intervenir._

 _« Cible éliminée. »_

 _« Que la flotte attaque les autres objectifs. Ignorez ceux qui se rendent ou fuient, l'élimination de la menace est la priorité. »_

 _« A vos ordres. »_

 _« Je veux un rapport complet des pertes en matériel et en personnel de la ruche dès que possible. »_

 _« Bien, commandant Zil'reyn. »_

 _« Et établissez-moi un contact avec les atlantes. »_

 _« Tout de suite, Commandant. »_

 _Un rapport préliminaire des pertes lui parvint rapidement, puis l'esprit d'un des officiers des communications effleura le sien._

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« La cité est enfoncée trop profondément, les communications radio ne passent pas, mais nous avons un contact à bord qui se propose de servir de relais de communication. »_

 _« Qui ? » demanda-t-il, surpris._

 _« Salilym, l'ingénieur en second de Rosanna Gady. »_

 _« Ah, lui. »_

 _Sachant qui chercher, il tendit son esprit vers le sien._

 _« Commandant Zil'reyn. C'est un vrai bonheur de vous savoir là. » le salua respectueusement ce dernier.  
« Plus tard, les politesses, ingénieur. Je veux un rapport de la situation de la cité. »_

 _« Bien, Commandant. Les boucliers tiennent bon, mais ils n'ont pas été conçus pour affronter de telles pressions. Dans trois heures et douze minutes, ils céderont. »_

 _« Combien de temps pour remonter ? »_

 _« Moitié moins que pour descendre. Huit minutes. »_

 _« Donc nous avons trois heures pour vous nettoyer le ciel. Bon travail, ingénieur. »_

 _L'esprit du scientifique sursauta sous le compliment inattendu, puis s'illumina brièvement de fierté._

 _Il sourit. Il ne pensait pas devoir dire ça un jour, mais il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne pensait pas faire et qu'il avait pourtant faites. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de motiver ses troupes avant le début de la bataille. Il était peut-être temps._

 _« Ouvrez-moi un canal vers toute la flotte. »_

 _L'officier acquiesça et décompta dans sa tête._

 _« Ici Zil'reyn, votre commandant. Pour certains d'entre vous, cette bataille a un air de déjà-vu. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas une itération des sanglantes batailles des guerres du passé. Aujourd'hui est la première bataille d'une nouvelle guerre. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus notre race contre les Lanthiens, mais notre peuple_ avec _les Lanthiens, contre un peuple avec qui nous ne partageons plus que des origines. Ce ne sont plus les_ wraiths _contre les Lanthiens, mais ceux qui veulent survivre contre ceux qui sont déjà morts, coincés dans un passé révolu. Atlantis, la cité que nous défendons aujourd'hui, a toujours été le symbole de notre évolution. De notre grandeur. C'est elle, sa puissance, ses hautes tours et sa menace qui nous ont poussé à évoluer, à conquérir les étoiles, il y a si longtemps. Lorsqu'elle a disparu, notre grandeur et notre force ont sombré avec elle. Les atlantes, en la ramenant sous le soleil, nous ont réveillé, et offert une dernière chance de nous relever avant l'oubli et la mort en une lente décadence léthargique dans nos cocons._

 _« Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons la laisser disparaître une nouvelle fois et avec elle toute la férocité guerrière des_ wraiths _, ou nous pouvons nous battre pour elle et la faire une nouvelle fois surgir des flots. Aujourd'hui est la première bataille d'une longue guerre qui forcera les_ wraiths _à changer, à grandir et se renforcer, ou à mourir. Aujourd'hui, mes frères, nous écrivons l'histoire. Nous ne sommes plus une ruche parmi d'autres. Des_ wraiths _parmi d'autres. Nous sommes Ouman'shii et nous nous battons contre les_ wraiths _! Contre les ennemis des atlantes et de l'humanité. Contre les ennemis de leur propre race ! Nous sommes l'avenir qui écrase un passé depuis trop longtemps révolu ! »_

 _Le cri mental qui lui répondit le galvanisa, si contagieux que même les vaisseaux vivants, pourtant trop stupides pour avoir compris, bondirent en avant, pressé de combattre et de vaincre._

* * *

 _(1) Les communications subspatiales sont celles qui permettent de communiquer sur de très très longues distances en les envoyant dans des « mini trous de ver ». Dans_ Stargate _, la plupart des bâtiments semblent avoir deux types de communications, les subspatiales (celles qui permettent par exemple au_ Dédale _de faire relais quand il est à mi-chemin entre les deux galaxies) et les « courtes distances » qui permettent à des vaisseaux espacés de quelques centaines ou milliers de kilomètres de communiquer._


	49. Chapitre 48

Ce qui restait des défenses terrestres fut bientôt vaincu et Delleb put ordonner une fouille en bonne et due forme des installations.

Beaucoup de technologie lanthienne, une centaine de serviteurs dont la fidélité restait à tester, sept _wraiths_ dont elle avait personnellement inspecté l'esprit, et d'autres ressources utiles, dont la quasi intégralité des recherches menées sur le site, ainsi que tout le matériel de laboratoire, et d'innombrables autres détails qu'elle laissait le soin aux officiers d'inventorier.

« Majesté. »

Elle termina son examen de la garde-robe d'une des invitées d'Yghan'shi, Itasha à en juger par le motif récurrent des broderies, puis saisissant une sous-robe argentée, la tint devant elle.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Jû'reyn ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant voltiger les pans de la jupe.

« Sublime, Majesté. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. Je vais la prendre, elle sera parfaite avec mon manteau rouge. »

« C'est une certitude, très noble régente, mais pardonnez-moi de vous importuner. »

Elle soupira. S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, qu'il le lui dise au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant d'être patiente.

« Nous avons un problème. »

« Quel genre de problème ? »

« Un conflit d'ordres, Majesté. »

« Conflit d'ordres, voilà qui est intéressant. Je vous écoute, Commandant. »

« Rosanna Gady a strictement prohibé l'élimination des larves ennemies, mais vous nous avez ordonné de tuer tout _wraith_ ou humain hostile. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer tout en levant une arcade sourcilière surprise.

« Vous avez trouvé des larves ici, Commandant ? »

« Une seule, Régente. »

« Et _une_ , une seule larve vous pose problème ? »

« Elle est agressive, Majesté. Très agressive. »

« Je pense qu'une seule larve est une perte acceptable, d'autant plus si elle est incapable de se tenir tranquille. » répondit-elle, recommençant à fouiller dans la garde-robe.

« C'est-à-dire que, sublime souveraine, c'est une femelle. »

L'information lui fit suspendre son geste, et reposer très lentement le manteau qu'elle examinait pour se retourner vers le commandant qui se tenait très droit derrière elle.

La gifle résonna, sèche et sonore dans la vaste suite voûtée.

« A quel moment, sombre abruti dégénéré, le fait que cette larve soit agressive vous a paru plus important que le fait que ce soit une femelle ? »

« Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Majesté, je... »

« La ferme, Jû'reyn... de Silla. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'espère encore quoi que ce soit de logique de votre lignée de déviants. Puisque le bon sens le plus bêtement humain semble vous faire défaut, occupez-vous d'emballer ces vêtements pour que je fasse mon choix ultérieurement, pendant que je vais voir de quoi il retourne exactement. »

« A vos ordres, noble régente. »  
Elle s'arrêta à la porte, et se retourna. Le mâle s'empressa de s'incliner bien bas, l'esprit contrit et misérable.

« Et soyez reconnaissant que je ne vous destitue pas de votre titre de commandant de ruche. »

« Merci infiniment, Majesté. »

Une pensée, l'ombre d'une pensée effleura son esprit, et elle se figea, le défiant d'oser penser une fois encore qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui, car il était le _wraith_ de Rosanna Gady et qu'il devait obéissance à elle seule. Il eut la sagesse de ne pas le faire.

.

Jû'reyn n'avait pas menti. La larve était petite. Elle ne marchait même pas encore, et pourtant, elle avait tranché net d'un coup de dents une phalange au guerrier qui avait tenté de l'arracher à l'étreinte protectrice de son gardien. Gardien qui tentait de faire bouclier de son corps pour la protéger tout en empêchant la petite furie de lui échapper.

D'une pensée, elle fit s'écarter la demi-douzaine de guerriers qui les encerclait.

« Calme cette larve, gardien. Tu as ma parole qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait. »

Le mâle la dévisagea longuement, sondant sa sincérité, puis d'une pensée lénifiante, tenta de calmer la petite femelle qui cessa de se débattre alors qu'il se mettait à ronronner, espérant que la vibration l'apaiserait.

Elle fit une prière muette à la Déesse qui, dans sa grande sagesse, lui avait offert la clé de voûte parfaite pour finaliser son grand projet.

« Baissez vos armes. » ordonna-t-elle.

Le gardien la dévisagea avec méfiance. Elle ricana.

« Je sais ce que tu te dis, mâle. Pourquoi épargnerais-je cette petite, alors que mes troupes sont en train de s'emparer du territoire de sa mère ? Pourquoi la laisser en vie alors qu'elle risque de devenir une menace pour moi et les miens ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'en connaître les raisons. Sache simplement que cette petite m'est infiniment plus utile vivante que morte. »

Le mâle la dévisagea, les dents découvertes en un rictus méfiant.

« Tu es le géniteur ? »

« Non, mais je suis son protecteur. »

« Qui est le géniteur ? »

« Aucune importance. »

« Le géniteur d'une reine n'est jamais sans importance. Qui est-il ? » demanda-t-elle, s'infiltrant dans sa tête à la recherche de l'information.

Information qui la fit rugir de colère. D'une colère viscérale et douloureuse qui terrifia les guerriers observant la scène en silence.

Dans une envolée des pans de son manteau, elle fit demi-tour.

« Emmenez-les à bord de l' _Utopia_ et placez-les sous bonne garde. Si le mâle tente quoi que ce soit à l'égard de la larve, vous l'abattez. L'existence de cette larve est à protéger à tout prix! »

« A vos ordres, Majesté. »

.

« Tu es encore en vie. Par quel miracle, je l'ignore, mais tu es encore en vie. » murmura-t-elle, glaciale.

Le mâle la fixa, puis se releva lentement de l'étroite couchette, s'approchant des barreaux de sa cellule pour mieux la dévisager. Il tendit son esprit vers elle, mais elle le repoussa avec répugnance.

Il sourit.

« Delleb. Que vous êtes belle. Aussi belle que votre mère... et aussi indomptable qu'elle, à ce qui se dit. » susurra-t-il, tendant une main pour tenter d'effleurer une mèche de cheveux échappée de sa coiffure.

Elle la saisit au vol et la tordit contre les barreaux jusqu'à ce que le poignet se brise avec un craquement satisfaisant. Le mâle hurla, retirant sa main blessé qu'il tint contre lui.

« Et vous avez son caractère, aussi. »

« Ne me compare pas à Keluna, répugnante créature ! Je. N'ai. Rien. En. Commun. Avec. Elle. »

Il sourit, lui jetant un regard coulis qui brillait dans la pénombre de la cellule.

« Votre héritage se voit dans vos nobles traits et dans la flamboyance de votre âme, Delleb de Keluna. »

Elle frappa de rage contre les barreaux qui ne bougèrent même pas.

Inspirant et expirant à fond, elle tenta de se calmer.

« Combien ? » parvint-elle finalement à articuler.

« Combien de quoi ? D'années ? De reines ? De portées ? Quinze mille ans dans trois siècles, quatre reines - sans vous comptez, puisqu'un de vos premiers gestes en tant que souveraine a été de vous débarrasser de moi en m'offrant à Jukalite - et une bonne dizaine de portées, en plus des trois fois où j'ai eu l'insigne honneur d'engendrer des reines, bien sûr. »

Elle le fixa, révulsée de sa fierté boursouflée.

« Trois ?! »

« Oui. Yghan'shi, dans sa grande sagesse, a décidé qu'il fallait redonner à notre race ses reines. Elle a fait appel à moi et à mon superbe génome à deux reprises. Il y a trois ans puis, à nouveau, i peine plus d'un an. »

Trois ans. La petite femelle avait sans doute été conçue trois ans plus tôt, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il y en ait une seconde.

« Où est l'autre ? »

Le mâle sourit d'un air désolé.

« Il a fallu l'abattre, malheureusement. Je lui ai dit pourtant, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. »

Elle réalisa soudain. Ce n'étaient pas les Ouman'shii qui l'avaient enfermé là. La cellule était presque confortable, et ce n'était pas un vaisseau mais un centre de recherche. Pourquoi le détenir dans un centre de recherche ?  
« Pourquoi Yghan'shi t'a-t-elle enfermé ici ? »

« Lorsque Jukalite m'a offert à Yghan'shi, cette dernière s'est bien entendu renseignée sur mon lignage et a de fait été mise au courant de votre petite... tare. »

Rugissant, elle tenta de saisir le mâle à travers les barreaux afin de lui y éclater le crâne. Il se recula précipitamment.

« Alisma n'était pas une tare ! C'était ma sœur ! MA SOEUR ! »

Douze mille ans plus tard, la blessure était toujours là.

« Une sœur jumelle. Un défaut génétique. Une erreur matricielle, rien de plus. »

Elle gronda, tentant de résister à l'envie de réduire son esprit en charpie.

« Quel rapport entre Alisma et cette cellule ? » parvint-elle finalement à cracher.

« Avec des ancêtres comme les vôtres, je vous aurais crue plus vive, Delleb. »

Elle feula, se creusant les méninges. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre ?

« L'autre femelle... Elles étaient deux. C'étaient aussi des jumelles. C'est pour ça qu'elles ont été abattues. »

Il acquiesça avec un demi-sourire.

« Trois fécondations, dont sont nées cinq reines. Cela a interloqué ma souveraine qui a fait passer au crible toutes les portées de mâles que j'avais précédemment engendrées. Selon ses scientifiques, une mystérieuses particularité de mon génome fait que mes rejetons sont beaucoup moins souvent déviants que la normale mais que les probabilités de gémellité y sont mille fois plus élevées. Une telle tare est bien entendu impardonnable. Elle m'a donc mis à disposition de ses généticiens afin qu'ils puissent découvrir le gène à l'origine de ce phénomène, dans le but que cela ne se répète plus jamais. » expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Elle eut envie de le frapper. De frapper chacun des scientifiques qui l'étudiaient, de frapper Yghan'shi et chaque être vivant ou ayant vécu et pensant qu'elle pouvait être une erreur, qu'Alisma, qui était sa moitié et son double, ait pu être une erreur. Mais ça ne changerait rien. Alisma était morte de sa main des millénaires auparavant et rien ne la ramènerait jamais. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était tenter tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ce drame ne se reproduise plus jamais.

Elle se força au calme. Elle était Delleb. Qui avait tué sa sœur, puis sa mère. Qui avait emmené vers la mort plus de mille _wraiths_ pour renverser le cours de la grande guerre. Qui avait renoncé à son trône et à sa ruche pour sauver sa race. Elle pouvait affronter tout ça. La Déesse lui offrait une opportunité de changer les choses. De racheter une part de ses fautes.

Elle releva la tête.

« Tu as raison, de telles abominations ne devraient pas exister. Quels monstres sommes-nous, pour forcer des larves à s'entre-tuer ? Pour les abattre avec pour seul tort d'être nées identiques ? A quel moment sommes-nous devenus encore plus fous que les Lanthiens ? »

Il la fixa, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.  
« Vous allez me tuer ? Ce serait logique, non ? »

A son tour, elle sourit.

« Non, vieux taré. Tu vas rester en vie. Tu vas rester en vie et un jour, lorsque cette larve que tu as engendrée sera grande, je lui parlerai de toi et de tout ce dont tu es le symptôme... et elle décidera de ton destin. »

Avec un soupir, il retourna s'asseoir sur la banquette.

« Delleb. Cette larve n'est pas Alisma. Elle n'est pas une erreur génétique. Elle est parfaite. Unique et parfaite. Ma plus belle création. »

Elle ricana.

« Le futur nous le dira. Mais n'oublie pas. A cause de Keluna, je suis aussi unique. Unique et parfaite. Je suis une parfaite erreur dans le code trop lisse de notre race. Je suis un bug dans la machine. Un doublon involontaire qui fait s'effondrer tout le programme. Je suis Delleb, le marteau qui s'abat sur les nôtres pour les reforger. J'ai forgé le briquet humain qui a allumé la forge. Je forgerai cette larve. »

« Pour en faire quoi ? Une autre Delleb ? Une parodie de jumelle ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur.

« Non. Elle n'est pas ma jumelle, mais nous sommes complémentaires. Elle sera le bain de trempe. La clé de voûte. La note finale de mon projet. »

Il rit.

« Vous parlez bien. Mais je ne vois que ça. Des paroles. Des promesses en l'air, comme celles que se font des larves le soir tard dans leur cocon. »

La colère la brûla, mais elle la refréna.

« J'ai abandonné mon trône, celui pour lequel j'ai dû tuer la moitié de mon âme, et duquel j'ai arraché le cadavre encore chaud de ma mère, pour créer celui sur lequel un jour elle s'assoira. Je la mettrai sur ce trône et rien dans tout l'univers ne pourra m'en empêcher. Si la mort de ma sœur jumelle, de mon double ne m'a pas arrêtée, rien ne m'arrêtera. »

Il la fixa avec surprise.

« Pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi ne pas le garder pour vous ? »

Elle ricana.

« Parce que je le peux et que telle est ma volonté. Je ne veux plus de ce fardeau. J'ai servi sous le joug d'une couronne pendant plus de dix millénaires. C'est assez. Je ferai ma part du travail. Mais depuis l'arrière du trône. On ne m'a jamais laissé le choix de mon destin. Aujourd'hui, je le prends. »

« En forçant une larve à endosser ce dont vous ne voulez plus ? »

« Oui. »

Sans un regard, elle s'éloigna.

« Je suis fier d'avoir engendré une souveraine telle que vous, Delleb. »

Les mots du mâle résonnèrent, semblant la poursuivre longtemps dans les couloirs.


	50. Chapitre 49

_Trel'kan était resté tranquille assez longtemps. Sa reine lui avait ordonné de rentrer avec l'_ Utopia _, Strauss et les autres participants à l'expérience d'équipes mixtes. Il avait laissé l'humaine dormir quelques heures puis il avait réuni tout son courage pour partir l'affronter. Il fallait qu'ils mettent à plat les événements de la mission et trouvent un consensus._

 _Amanda accepta de le voir en tête à tête dans une salle technique auxiliaire déserte._

 _Elle le fixait, les bras croisés, sa posture autant que son odeur lui hurlant son stress. Il ne se sentait guère mieux, mais fit un effort pour garder une attitude décontractée et un air impassible._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive._

 _« Une réconciliation. »_

 _« Je croyais que c'était déjà fait. Non ? »_

 _« Non, ou du moins, je ne l'ai pas compris ainsi. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? »_

 _Il feula doucement._

 _« Pas grand-chose. » avoua-t-il._

 _Amanda sembla se dégonfler._

 _« Moi non plus. »_

 _Il se retint de sourire alors qu'un espoir le traversait. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un immense quiproquo interracial ?_

 _« Est ce qu'on pourrait... ignorer cette mission ? »_

 _Elle le fixa, perplexe._

 _« Pas d'un point de vue informations tactiques ni apports technologiques, cela va de soi. Seulement d'un point de vue personnel. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver. »_

 _Il ravala un grondement agacé._

 _« Pourquoi ? » parvint-il à demander à la place._

 _Amanda sembla se ramasser un peu._

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir toujours confiance en toi. » marmonna-t-elle, fixant ses chaussures._

 _Il sourit malgré lui._

 _« Et pourtant, tu es seule avec moi dans une petite pièce bruyante à l'écart de tout, où personne ne t'entendrait crier. »_

 _Elle jeta un regard inquiet alentour, puis instinctivement sa main descendit vers sa cuisse, où se trouvait d'habitude son arme de service. Ne rencontrant que le tissu de son uniforme de rechange qu'elle avait passé dès son arrivée à bord, elle baissa la main. Il sourit à nouveau, un peu plus tristement._

 _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin d'être armée ? Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal. Je t'ai au contraire protégée, même si je conçois que sur le moment, tu ne l'aies pas perçu ainsi. Je... J'ai obéi à ma programmation. A mon instinct. C'est tout. »_

 _« Justement, c'est ton instinct qui m'effraie. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Je suis un gardien, un protecteur. Pas un chasseur, pas un conquérant. Je suis un guerrier, mais je ne suis pas assoiffé de sang et de combat. Mon rôle est de veiller et de protéger, patiemment et attentivement. Mais sans doute est-il impossible à un être comme toi, né sans prédestination aucune, de comprendre. »_

 _Elle ne répondit pas._

 _Le silence s'abattit sur eux, leur respiration couverte par la vibration sourde des machines._

 _« Trel'kan ? »_

 _« Oui, Amanda ? »_

 _« Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ? »_

 _«Je ne sais pas à laquelle de mes paroles tu fais référence, mais je suppose. Je dis rarement autre chose que ce que je pense. »_

 _« A propos des coéquipiers. »_

 _Ah, ça ! L'origine de toute leur discorde.  
Il hésita un instant, entre la vérité et le mensonge._

 _« Oui, je le pensais. »_

 _Se mordillant la lèvre, elle souffla un « merde » pour elle-même._

 _Il attendit patiemment. Finalement, elle releva la tête._

 _« OK. Chier, mais OK. J'suis une militaire. J'ai bossé avec des gars plus glauques que toi. J'peux le faire. Donc, en service et pendant les exercices, on est coéquipiers, sauf indication contraire, OK ? »  
Il inclina la tête, retenant avec peine son sourire._

 _« Cela me convient. Et en dehors de ces moments ? »_

 _Elle haussa les épaules._

 _« On est pas ensemble à ce que je sache, donc chacun fait ce qu'il veut. »_

 _« Entendu. Et notre arrangement précédent ? »  
Elle se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre._

 _« J'sais pas. Peut-être que ça reviendra. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. »_

 _Il acquiesça. C'était déjà plus qu'il n'avait osé espérer._

 _Se redressant, il mit un peu d'ordre dans son manteau d'uniforme enfin retrouvé. Il résista à l'envie d'effleurer la peau de son visage, enfin débarrassée du maquillage qui avait dissimulé sa véritable identité._

 _« On se retrouve donc bientôt sur le terrain d'entraînement. » conclut-il, satisfait malgré tout._

 _« Oui. A plus tard. »_

 _« A plus tard. »_

 _._

Après un petit détour de deux heures pour déposer les adorateurs ne désirant pas les rejoindre, ils étaient finalement arrivés à destination et, comme un chien qui revient à son panier, l' _Utopia_ était venue se poser à sa place habituelle tout à côté des petites maisons blanches du village _wraith_.

Aussitôt, une petite foule inquiète et curieuse était venue à leur rencontre. La planète s'était préparée à une attaque, mais rien ne s'était produit, et tout le monde était anxieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Accueillir de nouveaux membres était devenu une routine de la communauté, et bien vite chacun fut aiguillé sur la partie du village qui lui conviendrait le mieux, tantôt aux côtés des _wraiths_ , tantôt un peu plus loin.

Selk'ym et Naiu'reyn réunirent leurs troupes respectives, et les renvoyèrent à leurs baraquements, à l'exception notable de Strauss qui resta auprès de Sheppard, attendant anxieusement des nouvelles d'Atlantis pour y rentrer faire leur rapport.

Trois bonnes heures après l'arrivée de l' _Utopia_ , les premiers vaisseaux de la flotte rentraient, porteurs de bonnes nouvelles, malgré quelques lourdes pertes, et d'une Delleb rayonnante de sa victoire. Bientôt la Porte s'ouvrait, un appel radio de Weir demandant le rapatriement de ses hommes dans les plus brefs délais.

.

Le lieutenant Strauss lui avait proposé des vêtements de rechange et, si John avait gardé le pantalon de sa tenue d'adorateur, il avait volontiers échangé la tunique décolletée contre une autre moins échancrée. La militaire avait quant à elle enfilé un ensemble de toile et de cuir noir qui, bien que ressemblant terriblement aux uniformes d'Atlantis, n'en était pas un. Cela ne semblait néanmoins pas la gêner le moins du monde alors qu'ils posaient le pied dans la salle de la Porte de la cité, fourmillante d'activité et d'uniformes tout à fait réglementaires.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, John découvrit une demi-douzaine de _wraiths_ occupés au transbordements d'énormes caisses visiblement en partance et, avec eux, une capitaine Giacometti aux lourds cernes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda-t-il, curieux, à un McKay tout rouge qui tentait de toute évidence de s'approprier une des caisses.

« Ce sont des générateurs _wraiths_. Moins transportables mais tellement plus puissants que nos générateurs à naquadah. Si on en avait ne serait-ce qu... »

Le scientifique s'arrêta à mi-phrase, le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

« Colonel Sheppard ? »  
« C'est moi. » pouffa-t-il.  
« John ! Vous êtes rentré ! (Le Canadien lâcha la caisse et lui tourna autour.) Et vous êtes entier ! Lee ne va plus me lâcher ! Merde ! Vous pouviez pas vous blesser ? Au moins un petit peu ? »

Il rit tout bas.

« Navré, Rodney, de ne pas être revenu suffisamment en miettes pour votre goût. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que maintenant, je dois dix billets à Lee, et vous le connaissez... »

Secouant la tête d'un air navré, John se remit en route, Strauss sur ses talons.  
« Bonjour, Dr Weir. »

« Colonel Sheppard. Lieutenant Strauss. Vous nous avez fait peur. » les salua la diplomate avec un large sourire.

Il fit un petit geste négligent de la main.

« Bah, il ne faut pas vous en faire. Il faut plus que la moitié des reines de la galaxie en tenues de gala pour nous faire peur. »

Elisabeth ne sembla pas goûter sa note d'humour et pinça les lèvres.

« En parlant de ça, si nous allions dans mon bureau pour votre rapport ? »

Acquiesçant, il lui emboîta le pas, suivi de sa subordonnée.

.

Éteignant le petit dictaphone qu'elle avait posé sur la table, Weir s'autorisa un soupir fatigué.

« Bon. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas pu mettre la main sur le moindre E2PZ. J'espère qu'au moins, ils sont entre les mains de nos alliés et pas celles de nos ennemis. »

John approuva.

« Vous pouvez disposer, Lieutenant Strauss. Je vous laisse voir avec le capitaine Giacometti pour votre retour sur Oumana. Vous m'enverrez votre rapport écrit par ondes demain. Merci encore pour tout.» salua la diplomate, faisant bondir sur ses pieds l'intéressée qui salua formellement, puis s'esquiva.

Elisabeth attendit que la porte du bureau se soit refermée pour se retourner vers le militaire toujours assis.

« La cité est sauve et des vaisseaux ouman'shii vont rester en orbite quelque temps afin de s'assurer que si d'aventure l'idée de revenir nous attaquer venait à quelqu'un, ils s'en mordent les doigts. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » acquiesça John avec une petite moue approbatrice.

« Oui, mais cela pose d'autres problèmes. »

« C'est-à-dire, Madame ? »

« La sécurité de la cité. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »  
« En tant que chef de la sécurité et en tant que supérieur, que pensez-vous de la fiabilité du capitaine Giacometti et du lieutenant Strauss ? »

Ah. Voilà les questions qui fâchent. C'était le moment de jouer avec les mots.  
« Je n'ai jamais observé de comportement me permettant de douter de leur fiabilité, Dr Weir. » répondit-il, très solennel.

Elle soupira.

« John, personne ne nous écoute. » dit-elle en tapotant le dictaphone éteint. « Pensez-vous qu'elles puissent représenter une menace pour la sécurité de la cité ? »

Ça, c'était une question moins délicate.

« Non. Le capitaine Giacometti et le lieutenant Strauss font partie des rares personnes à qui je confierais les clés de la cité sans crainte. Elles ont plus que largement prouvé qu'elles portent nos valeurs bien au-delà des limites de leur service ou de leurs affectations. »

« Mais vous avez des doutes sur leur fiabilité. » insista Weir.

Il déglutit et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Elles ne feront jamais rien pour nuire à Atlantis, au SGC ou à la Terre, du moins pas volontairement, mais elles feront également tout leur possible pour protéger les Ouman'shii. »

« Comme ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de le dire.

« Comme cacher des informations ? Retenir des donnés qui pourraient nous êtres utiles, comme par exemple le nombre exact et la quantité d'E2PZ en possession de nos alliés ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« C'est possible, oui. »

« Pensez-vous que le lieutenant Strauss sache ce qui est advenu des trois E2PZ dont vous avez entendu parler ?»

« J'en doute, Elisabeth. »

Elle acquiesça, pensive.

« Donc, selon votre avis de chef de la sécurité, ces deux femmes ne sont pas une menace pour la cité ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

« J'espère que vous avez raison, John, car le Dr Zelenka et le Dr McKay ont découvert plusieurs programmes pour le moins étranges dans la mémoire d'Atlantis, et tous les indices pointent vers les Ouman'shii. »

« Quel genre de programme ? »

« Des _bypass_ , qui ont permis aux scientifiques venus nous aider d'accéder à des sections de codes qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû approcher, entre autres (1). »

« Quel genre de code ? »

« Hyperpropulsion, bouclier, occulteur, parmi d'autres. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la diplomate.

« Désolé, c'est la fatigue, mais je suppose que c'est ainsi que les _wraiths_ se paient quand ils nous aident. En mettant des cochonneries dans nos ordinateurs. Après tout, Todd fait pareil à chaque fois, non ? »

« Oui, et à chaque fois, le Dr McKay passe des jours à traquer les vers dans la machine. »

« Bah, ça l'occupe. »  
« Peut-être, mais je pense que son temps peut être mieux employé et de plus, on ne peut pas laisser des étrangers, fussent-ils nos alliés, avoir ainsi des accès cachés à notre système. Dois-je vous rappeler tous les incidents impliquant des _wraiths_ sur cette cité, Colonel ?»

« Non, ça ira, merci, Docteur. »

« Donc je vous repose la question. Le capitaine Giacometti et le lieutenant Strauss sont-elles fiables ? »  
Il croisa les bras, agacé par son insistance.

« Oui, j'en suis certain. »

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, défiante.

« Bien. Merci, Colonel. Allez donc vous reposer. »

Il acquiesça, se redressant avec un soupir.

.

Même après toutes ces années, il y avait toujours quelque chose d'irréel dans la manière que la cité avait de sauter des plus terribles catastrophes à la routine la plus plate.

« AR-4 est partie. »

« Merci, Chuck » répondit Elisabeth mécaniquement, s'appuyant à la balustrade pour observer les techniciens qui entretenaient la Porte dans les rayons du soleil matinal.

Dire que même pas une semaine plus tôt, ils se terraient dans les profondeurs de l'océan, pendant qu'une bataille spatiale dantesque se déroulait au-dessus de leurs têtes...

« Quand est-ce que le _Dédale_ doit arriver ? » demanda-t-elle, se retournant à moitié.

« Demain, Madame. » répondit Chuck sans même lever le nez de sa console.

Elle se retourna vers la Porte.

Demain. Le dernier croiseur de Delleb qui patrouillait toujours en orbite partirait alors.

Les radars avaient été rouges de marqueurs une bonne partie de la semaine alors que la flotte de Delleb pillait méticuleusement les épaves des vaisseaux ennemis abattus. Elle avait négocié pendant presque deux heures avec la reine et avait finalement obtenu l'envoi de AR-1 sur la ruche endommagée pour participer à la récupération d'éventuelles technologies hybrides. Les scientifiques ouman'shii les avaient-ils précédé ou, comme ils s'entêtaient à le dire, toute technologie intéressante avait-elle été détruite par les tirs conjugués de la flotte ? Elle l'ignorait, mais toujours était-il que McKay n'avait pas pu ramener plus qu'une poignée d'éclats de cristaux de leur expédition.

Elle n'aimait guère cette situation. Les Ouman'shii étaient des alliés puissants et de plus en plus dangereux, et ils n'avaient toujours qu'une très vague idée de comment ils parvenaient à hybrider et à tirer le meilleur des deux technologies les plus avancées de la galaxie. Si un jour ils n'étaient plus du même bord, cela pourrait s'avérer très dangereux.

« Elisabeth ? »

Accrochant un sourire poli à ses lèvres, elle se retourna.

« Oui, Teyla ? »

« Nous avons reçu une invitation. Enfin, deux. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha de l'Athosienne.

« Quand ? »

« Il y a quelques minutes à peines. »

« Je n'ai pas vu la Porte s'ouvrir. » nota-t-elle, prenant la tablette que Teyla lui tendait.

Et pour cause : l'invitation venait du croiseur toujours en orbite qui, de toute évidence, la relayait de plus loin.

« Nous sommes invités à venir célébrer la victoire contre Yghan'shi et sa flotte avec les Ouman'shii dans douze jours. Quelle délicate attention.» nota-t-elle lisant la première missive, pas totalement dupe - ce serait sans conteste un sommet diplomatique informel.

« N'est-ce pas ? » souffla Teyla, pas plus naïve, tout en affichant le second message.

« Un tournoi ? Et nous sommes invités à fournir une quinzaine de duos humains de la composition de notre choix ? Intéressant. »

L'Athosienne hocha la tête et fit défiler le reste du message.

« Oh. »

Teyla sourit.

« J'ai particulièrement apprécié la partie qualifiant nos manière de résoudre les problèmes d'incohérentes, stupidement dangereuses et hautement efficaces. » pouffa-t-elle.

Elisabeth haussa les épaules.

« On ne peut malheureusement pas lui donner tort. »

« En effet. Qu'allez-vous répondre ? »

« Que nous acceptons les deux invitations, bien entendu. »

Teyla hocha la tête avec un sourire approbateur.

« Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe ? »

« Non, Teyla. C'est trop de travail pour une seule personne et nous allons être fair-play. Avec le major Lorne, je vais me charger de composer les équipes. Vous allez partir dès que possible avec AR-1 pour aider à l'organisation du tournoi et resterez là-bas pour assister à cette fête. »

« Même Ronon ? » demanda l'Athosienne, un sourcil levé.

« Je pense qu'il sera ravi d'imaginer des épreuves et des pièges visant à prouver sa supériorité sur les _wraiths_. »

Teyla hocha la tête.

« Et pour la fête ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'entre vous et Sheppard, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, et depuis quand Ronon ne sait-il plus apprécier une bonne bière ? »

L'Athosienne eut un sourire - bien qu'un peu crispé -, récupéra sa tablette et s'éloigna.

* * *

 _(1) Ce sont les_ bypass _installés par Léonard lors de la mission de sauvetage de Filmyn, qui a conduit Rosanna à se balancer au-dessus d'Atlantis dans une carcasse de_ Jumper _attachée à un câble._


	51. Chapitre 50

**J'avais initialement prévu de boucler ce tome en 50 chapitres. C'est un échec. En attendant, j'ouvre les paris sur qui vas remporter ce tournoi. Laissez moi votre avis dans les commentaires.**

 **Pour rappel, comme équipes notables il y a: Tom-Liu-Jiu, Rosanna-Markus, Amanda-Trel'kan, Popodov-Oillym, Râ'kan-Jam'par**

* * *

John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu crispé en présence de la « grande régente ». Quel que soit le titre que se donnait la _wraith_ , elle n'en restait pas moins une reine. Et il n'avait pas exactement eu les meilleures expériences avec des reines. Heureusement, Delleb se contentait de renifler de manière dédaigneuse à la moitié des suggestions qui lui étaient faites, et ce quelle que soit la personne les faisant. Elle n'était pas discriminative. Ouman'shii, atlante, _wraith_ , humain, tout le monde paraissait aussi stupide à ses yeux.

Lors de la première pause, ordonnée par son commandant afin d'éviter que Ronon - que la présence de tant de _wraiths_ mettait à bout de nerfs - ne tue quelqu'un, le capitaine Giacometti, qui n'assistait pas au brainstorming pour les épreuves, s'était approchée d'eux avec un petit sourire compatissant.

« Delleb vous fait des misères ? »

« Elle n'écoute rien de ce que l'on dit, oui ! J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de parler dans le vide, moi ! » pesta Rodney.

La militaire sourit.

« Delleb peut être parfois un peu obtuse, mais si une proposition est justifiée, elle ne l'ignorera pas. Et croyez-moi, elle vous écoute. C'est juste un truc de _wraith_. C'est culturel. »

« Le dédain, c'est culturel chez eux ? » bafouilla le Canadien, enfournant une barre énergétique.

« Exactement, Rodney. » approuva Teyla.

« C'est stupide. Quel genre de crétin refuse de base toutes les suggestions, surtout les pertinentes ?» renchérit l'intéressé.

Un lourd silence et quelques regards non moins lourds suivirent.

« Quoi ? »  
« Non, rien, Rodney. »

.

 _Les atlantes étaient d'une aide précieuse à l'élaboration des épreuves, proposant toute une gamme d'obstacles que ni lui, ni aucun des guerriers ou scientifiques,_ wraiths _ou humains, qu'il avait réunis n'aurait jamais pu imaginer._

 _Les règles étaient simples. Les épreuves ne devaient pas être mortelles, stratégiquement pertinentes et avoir au moins une résolution validée. Ainsi, la proposition d'une balance quantique impliquant la création d'un trou noir sur le terrain fut écartée. De même pour la proposition - pourtant très soutenue - de devoir vider un prisonnier capturé. Si les épreuves discriminatoires n'étaient pas interdites, ni lui, ni Delleb, ni les atlantes ne virent d'intérêt stratégique à cette épreuve._

 _Au final, vingt tests furent retenus, dont le premier n'était rien d'autre qu'un parcours du combattant des plus typiques. Furent ensuite fixées les règles exactes et le système de notation à destination des concurrents, qui furent isolés sur une autre planète pour éviter toute tricherie pendant que le terrain était préparé en un temps record, Delleb parvenant même à faire bâtir en moins de deux jours des tribunes en bois pour accueillir les quelques milliers de spectateurs à qui elle désirait faire voir sa grande opération de propagande._

 _Le terrain prêt, les spectateurs occupés à s'installer, les concurrents - plus d'une centaine - furent tous réunis dans l'espace dédié derrière les gradins._

 _Pendant que Delleb ferait son discours à la foule assemblée, et plus particulièrement à leurs invités atlantes - et à une délégation d'Olamin'shi, qui avait contre toute attente accepté l'invitation -, lui, escorté d'Azur, brieferait les participants, qui patientaient en trois groupes distincts, spontanément formés. A gauche les binômes_ wraiths _, au centre le petit groupe d'atlantes, avec non loin les quelques binômes humains ouman'shii ayant manifesté un intérêt dans le tournoi, et tout à droite les deux groupes hétéroclites d'humains et de_ wraiths _, avec d'un côté, en rang et au garde-à-vous, les troupes de Naiu'reyn et de l'autre, bien plus décontractées mais non moins sérieuses, celles de Selk'ym. Enfin, rôdant dans les ombres, détachés de tout groupe mais visiblement respectés par tous, Rosanna Gady et Markus, si discrets qu'il était presque facile de les oublier. Delleb avait été intraitable quand à leur participation, et il ne pouvait que la soutenir : ils étaient deux redoutables traqueurs, des individus extraordinaires et - sans doute plus important encore, comme on avait commencé à les appeler - les Fondateurs. Des symboles vivants du trait d'union qu'était leur peuple mixte. Si leur performance était bonne, ce serait un atout de plus dans la machine d'endoctrinement ouman'shii. Leurs exploits commençaient à être connus, et pas que parmi les Ouman'shii. Deux ans à parcourir la galaxie en défiant tous les_ wraiths _, ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Si sa race avaient eu un dieu, il aurait prié pour leur victoire. Mais ils n'en avaient pas, alors il se contenta de lever le bras pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde._

 _Le silence tomba._

 _« Certains d'entre vous s'entraînent depuis des mois pour ce jour. Pour cette épreuve. D'autres n'ont appris leur participation qu'hier. Cela n'a aucune importance. L'important, c'est votre dévotion. C'est la volonté que vous allez mettre dans votre réussite. La grande régente Delleb veut prouver une théorie. Chacun ici la connaît. Mais pour que cette preuve puisse être apportée, il faut que chacun, quelle que soit la « faction » qu'il représente, se jette de tout cœur dans les épreuves qui vous attendent. Car ce tournoi est une expérience. Une vaste expérience dont vous êtes les sujets. Tous les êtres assemblés ici (il désigna la tribune dans son dos) sont là pour voir affirmer ou infirmer la théorie de la grande régente. Faites de votre mieux, car si vous êtes là pour prouver sa théorie (il se tourna vers le groupe mixte), vous avez l'opportunité de prouver que notre alliance est ce qui nous rend supérieurs en tout point. Si vous êtes là pour la réfuter (il fixa les deux autres groupes), c'est une opportunités unique de ridiculiser une des rares légendes encore vivantes de la grande guerre. Bien peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir vaincu la grande Delleb, fléau des Lanthiens et marteau des_ wraiths _. (Quelques murmures perplexes se firent entendre dans les rangs des atlantes.) Voici les règles. Elle sont simples. Même un drone pourrait s'y soumettre. Les enfreindre vous vaudra une élimination immédiate._

 _« Le parcours est balisé de lignes jaunes, lumineuses dans les parties sombres. Il vous est strictement interdit de sortir de ces lignes. Vous pourrez croiser des intervenants sur le parcours. Quelle que soit leur race, il vous est absolument interdit de les abattre. Des répliques neutralisantes de vos armes habituelles vous seront distribuées si nécessaire. Les armes tranchantes sont interdites. Certaines armes contondantes sont autorisées. (Il désigna un râtelier posé dans un coin, garni d'une douzaine de bâtons et autres matraques.) A tous les_ wraiths _sans exception : il vous sera remis ce dispositif. (Il enfila une sorte de petit disque oblong qui vint se loger sur son_ schiitar _). Cet appareil vous permettra de simuler une ponction sans risquer de tuer votre cible. (Se tournant vers Azur, il plaqua brutalement la main contre sa poitrine. La servante s'effondra, assommée net.) Cet appareil contient une cellule énergétique de blaster et rendra donc votre « victime » inconsciente. Dans le cas d'un_ wraith _, cela pourrait prendre un peu plus de temps. Persistez. Une fois la cible neutralisée, elle est considérée comme « vidée ». Toutes les épreuves ont une solution. Aucune de ces solutions ne nécessite de mutiler qui que ce soit. Cependant, la violence peut être parfois nécessaire. Du matériel « standardisé » sera mis à votre disposition dans un moment. Vous pouvez choisir ce qui vous convient mais tout autre équipement est interdit._

 _« Des arbitres suivront votre progression. Le non-respect de leurs consignes est interdit. Toute infraction à ces règles vous vaudra une élimination immédiate. Chaque épreuve résolue vous rapportera des points. Plus ou moins selon différents critères, incluant la complexité de la solution, son efficacité, voire sa créativité. En outre, votre temps est compté. Plus vous compléterez rapidement le parcours, plus vous remporterez de points. Vous pouvez faire l'impasse sur une épreuve, mais cela vous vaudra des points négatifs. Le nombre de points moyen apporté par les épreuves et l'éventuel malus ne vous sera communiqué qu'à la fin, afin de ne pas biaiser votre progression._

 _« C'est tout. Il ne reste plus qu'à tirer au sort votre ordre de passage. »_

 _Zil'reyn se tourna vers un technicien atlante assis derrière un ordinateur relié à un écran. L'humain appuya sur une commande, et les numéros attribués précédemment aux binômes commencèrent à apparaître._

 _« Numéro vingt-trois, préparez-vous. »_

 _Deux guerriers_ wraiths _à l'air patibulaire s'avancèrent. Le début promettait de se faire tout en finesse._

 _Il leur fit signe d'avancer, puis se tourna vers Léonard, qui venait à peine de sortir du monceau de câbles qu'il avait installés autour d'une drôle de machine lanthienne installée dans un coin._

 _« C'est prêt ? » demanda le commandant au scientifique, qui hocha la tête, puis tripota les commandes de l'appareil._

 _Un champ de force vert se matérialisa tout autour de l'espace réservé aux participants._

 _« Je suis certain que nos alliés d'Atlantis et certains d'entre vous ont reconnu ce dispositif. Il s'agit d'un champ de contention Lanthien. Non seulement il vous empêchera de sortir de la zone par ailleurs que par ce portique, mais en plus, il coupera tout son ou - c'est une nouveauté - toute pensée, vous empêchant ainsi de savoir à l'avance ce qui vous attend. »  
Se penchant, il ramassa sa servante toujours assommée et la cala sous son bras._

 _« Bonne chance à tous. Que les reines ou vos divinités soient avec vous.» salua-t-il avant de sortir pour aller rejoindre Delleb sur la grande tribune._

 _._

« Numéro quarante-sept... Ça va être à nous. » nota Liu.

Son frère, qui tenait le papier avec leur numéro, le vérifia pour la centième fois au moins. Jiu tremblait comme une feuille. Elle lui frotta les épaules.

« Hey, t'en fais pas, c'est comme à l'entraînement. »  
« Non. A l'entraînement, c'était pas du tout comme ça ! » couina-t-il, misérable.

Tom maugréa quelque chose qui sonnait plutôt affirmatif, puis avec un geste furieux fourra dans sa poche le simulateur de ponction qu'on l'avait forcé à prendre.

« Bon écoutez-moi, tous les deux ! C'est vrai, c'est pas comme à l'entraînement. Mais c'est pas non plus pour de vrai. On sait qu'on ne risque pas de mourir. C'est juste un grand test. Rien de plus. Alors on va se défoncer, et montrer à ce tas de Messieurs et Mesdames Je-sais-tout que c'est pas parce qu'on est jeune qu'on vaut rien. On a tous les trois déjà fait nos preuves. On s'est déjà battu pour de vrai. Alors c'est pas un tournoi qui va nous faire peur, OK ? »  
« Mais les combats, ils étaient spatiaux. » gémit Jiu.

« Si tu peux gérer trois-cents _Darts_ , des croiseurs et des ruches, tu peux gérer trois pauvres drones décérébrés ou peu importe ce qu'il y aura d'autre sur ce parcours. T'es pas mon frère pour rien ! »

Jiu la regarda d'un air misérable. De son air misérable d'enfant battu.

« Mais je suis f... »

« Tu dis un mot de plus, je te frappe ! » siffla-t-elle, mauvaise.

Il se ratatina. Tom vint s'interposer, protecteur, puis une fois certain qu'elle n'allait pas mettre sa menace à exécution, il se tourna vers son frère, effleurant sa main pour un contact télépathique.

Quoi qu'il lui ait dit, Jiu reprit quelques couleurs.

« Numéro quarante-sept, c'est à vous. » appela un des _wraiths_ gardant le portique.

« Vous avez pris tout ce que vous vouliez ? » leur demanda l'atlante avec d'épaisses lunettes carrées qui supervisait la distribution des « équipements autorisés ».

Ils acquiescèrent et, passant sous le portique, s'avancèrent entre les tribunes jusqu'au bord du terrain. L'arène était immense. Un vaste ovoïde où serpentait une longue piste bordée de jaune, émaillée de différents obstacles.

« Et maintenant, les concurrents numéro quarante-sept, Jiu et Liu de la tribu de Sama et Tom de Silla, qui en raison de leur âge ont été autorisés à participer non pas en duo mais en trio. » annonça une voix joviale au travers de haut-parleurs disséminés dans les tribunes.

Elle localisa l'orateur, qui n'était autre que Chuck, un des techniciens de la Porte des étoiles atlante que, lors de son séjour quelques années plus tôt sur la cité, elle n'avait jamais vu ailleurs que vissé derrière sa console dans la salle de contrôle. C'était étrange de le trouver là, mais il semblait ravi de son rôle, consultant joyeusement l'ordinateur posé devant lui, alors que derrière, dans la « grande tribune » siégeait Delleb, son commandant, le Dr Weir et quelques autres notables - dont sa grand-mère, qui leur fit un petit signe encourageant de la main. Elle y répondit, mais Jiu ne put que trembler à côté d'elle, pétrifié par tant de regards posés sur eux.

Elle allait le secouer, mais Tom la précéda et Jiu, plus pâle que jamais, consentit à s'avancer jusqu'à la ligne de départ.

« Hey, relax. Regarde, la première épreuve, c'est un bête parcours du combattant, comme celui qu'on fait tous les jours avec Selk'ym. » tenta-t-elle de le consoler.

« J'ai jamais pu le faire tout seul ! » couina Jiu.

« C'est pour ça qu'on est là ! » ricana Tom.

Chuck entama un décompte de départ, puis une Grinnalidenne postée juste à côté d'eux abattit un grand drapeau. Elle s'élança, Tom aussi et Jiu, fidèle à lui-même, marcha sur ses propres pieds et partit en avant. Elle vit la résignation dans le regard de son frère alors qu'il se voyait déjà mordre la poussière mais, trop rapide pour l'œil humain, le bras de Tom jaillit et le stabilisa par le col, le forçant à faire à toute vitesse ses quatre premières foulées avant de le relâcher.

Rassurée, elle se jeta sans hésiter sous le premier obstacle, un filet barbelé tendu à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.

« Tu passes devant. » entendit-elle Tom siffler.

Jiu allait protester, comme à chaque fois. Dire qu'il ne voulait pas les ralentir. Qu'ils devaient y aller sans l'attendre. Mais ils avaient toujours fait comme ça. Tom ou elle devant. Jiu au milieu. Pour le couvrir et le protéger. Parce qu'il ne valait rien au contact. Jiu bredouilla quelque chose, mais un grondement mauvais le fit taire, et elle l'entendit couiner alors qu'il se prenait les cheveux dans les barbelés tandis qu'elle ressortait et, plutôt que de se relever, se retournait pour lui tendre la main. Dès qu'il l'eut attrapée, elle le tira en avant, avant de répéter l'opération pour Tom.

« Et c'est le troisième groupe à faire preuve d'une telle cohésion si tôt dans le parcours. Espérons que cela leur portera chance pour la suite. » annonça joyeusement Chuck.

Se redressant, elle s'attaqua à l'obstacle suivant. Une tranchée dont le fond était badigeonné de jaune et au-dessus duquel passait une planche bien assez large pour que même son frère ne risque pas de tomber. Vint ensuite une seconde tranchée avec une poutre plus étroite, puis un mur qu'elle escalada sans peine, aidant Jiu à se stabiliser à son sommet après que Tom l'y eût littéralement projeté, puis une série de haies de plus en plus hautes qu'elle passa sans peine, tout comme Tom, qui les sauta sans même prendre d'élan. Jiu passa la première, s'arrêta devant la seconde, se mordilla la lèvre, ignorant leurs encouragements, jeta un regard incertain à l'homme qui arbitrait leur progression, puis d'un petit trot contourna l'obstacle et longea les six haies suivantes.

« Mesdames et messieurs, voilà un concurrent qui à défaut d'en avoir dans les jambes en a dans la tête ! C'est le premier participant à remarquer que les haies ne touchent pas la limite du parcours et qu'il peut donc tout à fait les contourner. Impressionnant ! » beugla Chuck, sur le même ton que les présentateurs dans les matches de foot qu'elle avait vus lors de son séjour sur Atlantis.

Le compliment sembla redonner courage à son frère, qui les rejoignit avec un demi-sourire.

Maintenant que Jiu avait attiré leur attention sur ce détail, ils s'aperçurent qu'environ un obstacle sur trois pouvait être purement et simplement ignoré. Elle fut particulièrement reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à plonger dans la flaque de boue autour de laquelle traînaient incongrûment quelques seaux boueux.  
« Et la première épreuve est terminée ! Les voici devant la seconde. La porte Lanthienne. Que vont-ils faire ? Ah ah, bien sûr, avec un porteur du gène, tout va très vite. Et c'est la troisième épreuve, la porte _wraith_. Tout aussi vite ouverte, bien entendu. Mais passeront-ils la troisième porte ? Cette fois, c'est Liu, la demoiselle de ce trio, qui s'avance. Va-t-elle essayer de la défoncer ? Non, elle s'agenouille, elle va essayer... Ah non, elle l'a crochetée. Mesdames, messieurs, gare à vos portes. Je crains qu'aucune ne résiste à ces jeunes gens, qui tiennent pour l'instant un chronomètre plus qu'honorable. Mais pour la cinquième épreuve, plus de porte, mais un mur de feu. Comment vont-ils le passer ? Oui, Tom de Silla, il s'agit d'un vrai mur de vraies flammes ! Ah, ils semblent hésiter. Examiner le dispositif. Ils se concertent. Quel est leur plan ? Vont-ils abandonner ? Faire comme les équipes douze et trente ? Ah, on dirait qu'ils ont une solution. Liu s'avance vers la ligne jaune. Vont-ils demander à la passer, quitte à perdre des points si durement acquis? Qu'est-ce... ? On dirait qu'elle hurle sur le technicien qui contrôle l'allumage du mur de feu. C'est bien ça. Elle lui hurle dessus. Je n'ai jamais vu une adolescente aussi courageuse. Ce _wraith_ a vraiment l'air très effrayant. Et il lui feule dessus ! Cette jeune femme n'a vraiment peur de rien. Elle continue. Moi, à sa place, je serais mort de peur, je vous le promets ! Oh ! Incroyable ! C'est purement et simplement incroyable ! Le technicien a éteint le mur de feu. Ils l'ont passé. Mais qu'en dit l'arbitre ? L'arbitre valide ?! L'épreuve est passée ! Ils ont réussi l'épreuve ! Je crois qu'on peut tous applaudir bien fort cette demoiselle ! Seize ans, et elle est déjà capable de terrifier un _wraith_. Je ne connais pas grand-monde capable de faire pareil ! »  
Des applaudissements résonnèrent, ainsi qu'un grondement mauvais général de la part des _wraiths_.

Réprobation qui fit plus que la ravir.

Ils passèrent les dix épreuves suivantes avec plus ou moins de difficultés, ne devant renoncer que devant un code informatique d'un niveau infiniment trop complexe pour eux.

La seizième épreuve était un enclos remplit de guams passablement agités, et visiblement plus que malmenés par les précédents concurrents, et après que Tom eut essayé sans succès de passer en sautant de dos en dos à trois reprises, alors qu'elle se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir traverser sans finir piétinés à mort, ce fut encore son frère qui les sortit de l'impasse.

« Tom, tu penses que tu peux démonter la barrière ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Oui, je pense. »

« Alors fais-le. Là, à gauche. »

« Mais les guams vont sortir... Oh, oui, les guams vont sortir ! » réalisa leur ami, se précipitant à la tâche.

Elle vint l'aider et, en moins d'une minute, les gros animaux s'égaillaient dans l'arène en mugissant.

Ils purent sans peine contourner les deux ou trois animaux trop stupides pour être sortis, alors que Chuck, une fois de plus, s'esbaudissait de leur exploit inédit.

Les trois épreuves suivantes se passèrent sans anicroche majeur : un groupe de quatre guerriers _wraiths_ , un drôle d'engin tournant duquel ils eurent bien du mal à sortir sans être éjecté hors des limites, et une sorte de jeu d'adresse leur permettant d'ouvrir une porte. Derrière la porte, un petit homme avec un uniforme de serviteur et le badge d'arbitre, et derrière lui, la ligne d'arrivée.

L'homme toussota et s'inclina poliment.

« Pour la vingtième épreuve, vous devez vous affronter. Un seul d'entre vous peut passer la ligne d'arrivée. »

« OK, c'est Jiu qui y va. » décida-t-elle après un infinitésimal regard avec Tom.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous _devez_ vous affronter. C'est celui qui aura neutralisé les autres qui gagnera. » annonça l'homme.

Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se regarder pour décider. Tom gronda, alors qu'elle croisait les bras, tandis que Jiu se redressait un peu.

« On ne se battra pas. On passe l'épreuve. »

Ils ne s'étaient pas concerté, et pourtant, ils avaient parlé d'une seule voix.

L'homme les fixa, l'air dubitatif.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ça va vous coûter cher en points. »  
« Oui. »

Une fois encore, ils avaient parlé d'une seule voix.

L'homme griffonna quelque chose sur la tablette qu'il tenait.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez passer. » annonça-t-il sobrement, s'écartant.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, puis Tom qui la devançait d'un pas s'arrêta brusquement et elle fit de même. Il se retourna avec un grand sourire, tendant la main à son frère, qu'ils avaient devancé.

« Ensemble ? »  
«Toujours ensemble ! »


	52. Chapitre 51

_Si Tom avait dû parier, il aurait tout misé sur Jiu sans hésiter. Après tout, du trio, c'était lui l'émotif. Pas sa sœur. Jamais sa sœur. Sauf que Liu s'était effondrée dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon sous le coup de l'émotion. Liu qui quelques heures plus tôt terrifiait un guerrier_ wraith _en lui criant dessus s'était évanouie en entendant les résultats du tournoi et leur classement._

 _Elle n'était pas restée dans les choux longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que tous les spectateurs aient bien le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Lui-même n'en menait pas large. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé pouvoir gagner. Et pourtant c'était le cas. A deux points près, ils avaient battu Rosanna et Markus. A deux petits points près, ils avaient été meilleurs que les deux êtres les plus dangereux qu'il ait jamais rencontré. De deux points, eux, trois gosses sortis de nulle part, avaient battu des légendes vivantes. Son sang battait si fort à ses tempes qu'il en était presque sourd. Le temps qu'il récupère Liu et se reprenne un peu, Jiu s'était avancé timidement, suivant la main tendue de Chuck, qui l'avait fit grimper sur l'estrade et lui avait collé son micro sous le nez après lui avoir posé une question._

 _Pendant un quart de seconde, il avait tenté de calculer s'il aurait le temps de bondir jusqu'à son ami quand ce dernier s'évanouirait à son tour. Puis, il avait réalisé que ce dernier parlait._

 _« ...sœur le dirait sans doute bien mieux que moi, mais elle est, heu... (Il se retourna et leur jeta un petit regard inquiet.) ...indisponible. (La foule rit.) Comment on a fait ? Aucune idée. Je...je pensais qu'on n'allait même pas réussir à finir les épreuves. Ça aurait été logique...Mais je ne pensais pas non plus que je serais capable de piloter l'_ Utopia _et encore moins en pleine bataille.(Une salve d'acclamations accueillit ses paroles.) Liu dit toujours que je devrais avoir plus confiance en moi... Elle a sans doute raison. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle non plus ne pensait pas gagner. Tom non plus. On ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Et pourtant... (Il se figea, subitement horrifié.) Les points ont été bien comptés ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Chuck, qui se retourna vers Delleb et Weir, lesquelles acquiescèrent de concert._

 _« ...Oh non d'une chiasse de guam... » murmura Jiu dans le micro, réalisant finalement ce que cela impliquait. Son juron fit rugir de rire les tribunes, et même depuis l'autre côté de l'arène, il devina la honte de Drane alors que son fils adoptif s'illustrait de la sorte devant des milliers de gens. Liu avait repris des couleurs, alors il se releva souplement et vint prendre le micro des mains de son ami pétrifié._

 _Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois._

 _« Comme Jiu l'a dit, on n'est pas venus pour gagner. On est venus pour participer. Pour faire de notre mieux, pour tout donner, et... on a gagné. (Ses propres paroles le frappèrent. Il vit blanc pendant une seconde.) C'est dingue. On a gagné ! Je sais que ce tournoi a été conçu pour prouver quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que ça prouve pour la grande régente et ses scientifiques, mais je sais que pour moi, ça prouve une chose. Sans mes amis, sans mon frère et ma sœur d'âme, sans ma famille de cœur, je ne suis rien. Je ne vais pas bien loin. Mais avec eux ? Est-ce que l'univers a des limites ? S'il en a, je me sens capable de les atteindre. Certains de mes aînés me regardent avec pitié ou dégoût. Parce qu'un_ wraith _sans une ruche n'est rien, et que je n'ai pas de ruche. Je suis né fils de Silla. Mais je ne fais pas partie de la ruche de Silla. Je l'ai quittée corps et âme en m'enfuyant avec les atlantes, il y a des années. Est-ce que je me suis senti seul ? Oui, au début. Mais pas longtemps. Parce que la réalité, c'est que je n'ai jamais été seul. J'ai des parents fabuleux. Deux mères extraordinaires qui méritent tout votre respect pour avoir le courage de s'occuper de quelqu'un comme moi. (Une bonne part de la foule applaudit en riant. Il les laissa faire avant de poursuivre.) Il y a aussi beaucoup d'autres personnes exceptionnelles et pleines de bienveillance qui veillent sur moi. Ils se reconnaîtront. Et non, je n'inclus pas mon ancien maître, qui se reconnaîtra aussi. Et il y a mes amis. Et mon petit frère. Et tellement d'autres. Et vous savez ce qu'ils ont tous en commun ? Ils sont tous différents. De race, d'origine, de monde, de culture, d'histoire. Tous différents. Et c'est ce qui fait notre force. Ce qui fait ma force. Celle de notre trio, et celle de notre peuple, les Ouman'shii. On est tous différents. Liu, c'est une bête féroce avec une parole d'or, et si Delleb, la grande et légendaire Delleb lui a donné des leçons privées, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour rien. Jiu ? S'il a une arme à la main, il risque davantage de se tirer dessus qu'autre chose, mais c'est le mâle le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré. Tout le terrifie, et pourtant jamais il n'a reculé. Le monde est pour lui un gigantesque enfer terrifiant et pourtant, depuis le jour de notre rencontre, il a toujours été à mes côtés. Dans toutes nos batailles. Jiu n'est pas un guerrier, mais si Liu et moi sommes les muscles, il est assurément le cerveau. Et je déteste l'avouer, mais il est meilleur pilote que moi. Moi ? Je suis grand, je suis fort, et je régénère. C'est pratique. Je survis là où ils mourraient. Mais c'est bien tout ce que j'ai pour moi. (Il sourit à ses amis.) Je ne suis ni le plus malin, ni le plus charismatique, ni le plus agile, ni le plus rapide. Mais ensemble ? (Il leur fit signe de le rejoindre.) On dirait bien qu'on est les meilleurs ! »_

 _L'ovation qui suivit dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Puis, Rosanna fit une petite allocution, tout comme Delleb, après quoi on les invita à sortir de l'arène, et ils se retrouvèrent emportés par une marée de spectateurs euphoriques. C'était grisant. Plus que grisant. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve délirant._

 _._

Officiellement, la célébration devait avoir lieu le lendemain, mais les humains étant ce qu'ils sont, une étrange ambiance enfiévrée régnait sur Estain et ses alentours. Les concurrents avaient été emportés par la foule comme des coquillages par les vagues, mais personne, aussi joyeux fut-il, ne fut assez stupide pour essayer de l'entraîner. Elle était après tout la grande régente.

Lorsque les tribunes et les abords de l'arène se furent vidés, elle daigna enfin quitter son siège.

« Delleb, lorsque nous avons reçu votre invitation, j'étais dubitative, mais j'avoue avoir été convaincue par votre démonstration. » annonça la reine des atlantes qui était restée, attendant de toute évidence qu'elle bouge pour engager la conversation.

Elle détailla l'humaine avec attention.

« Vous reconnaissez donc la supériorité des Ouman'shii ? »

L'atlante fit une étrange moue.

« Non. Mais je reconnais la supériorité des résultats lorsque nos deux races collaborent. Après tout, trois des dix meilleurs équipes étaient formées pour moitié d'un de mes hommes. Quatre, si je compte Mme Gady. »

« Rosanna Gady ne fait pas partie des vôtres. »

« Ne fait _plus_ partie. J'espère néanmoins que cet échange pérennisera des relations amicales entre nos deux peuples. »

Elle consentit un grondement d'assentiment.

« Je ne vois pour l'heure aucune raison de changer cela, Elisabeth Weir. Voyez-vous des raisons d'interrompre nos relations amicales ? »

La Terrienne sourit.

« Non, aucune. »

« Parfait. Cet échange est-il terminé ? D'autres tâches m'attendent. »

« Oui. Je vous remercie de votre temps, Delleb. »

Elle acquiesça d'un sifflement satisfait et s'éloigna, rejoignant Zil'reyn qui l'avait patiemment attendue un peu plus loin avec son escorte de quatre gardes.

Elle ne ressentait personnellement pas le besoin d'être ainsi escortée en plein cœur de leur territoire, mais son commandant avait insisté, et il n'avait pas tort. Mieux valait être trop prudent que pas assez. La foule qu'elle avait fait venir offrait mille possibilités à des assassins ou à d'autres ennemis de se glisser incognito parmi eux.

.

« Votre théorie était parfaitement exacte et vous l'avez prouvé avec brio, Delleb. » la complimenta Zil'reyn, alors qu'ils descendaient du vaisseau qui les avait ramenés à bord de la ruche.

« Certes. Mais il y a une chose que je ne sais toujours pas. Qui est l'incapable que vous devez chasser ? »

« Veuillez me pardonnez, mais je n'ai pas compris votre question, régente. »

« Qui, de Selk'ym ou de Naiu'reyn, devez-vous bannir ? Car c'est ce que vous leur avez promis, il me semble, Commandant. Celui dont les troupes ont été vaincues par l'autre n'a pas sa place parmi nous. » susurra-t-elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Ah ! Heu... Cela dépend de la manière de désigner le vainqueur. »

« C'est à dire ? Soyez plus clair, Commandant ! »

« Oui, excusez-moi. » s'empressa-t-il de répondre, dégainant sa tablette pour compulser les résultats. « Si vous prenez le total absolu de points remportés par tous leurs binômes, c'est Naiu'reyn qui gagne. Mais si vous prenez le rang moyen obtenu par les binômes, c'est Selk'ym qui gagne. Aucun de ses groupes n'est dans le dernier tiers, contrairement à ceux de Naiu'reyn.»

« En somme, les guerriers de Naiu'reyn sont meilleurs, mais ce sont ceux de l'hybride qui sont le plus efficaces ? »

« Exactement. »

Elle gronda. La réponse ne pouvait-elle pas être simple ?

« Pourquoi certains binômes de Naiu'reyn sont-ils à la traîne ? »

Zil'reyn mit presque une minute à trouver la réponse.

« Ses équipes ont brillé par la médiocrité de leurs scores dans les épreuves techniques. Et par leur manque total de solutions créatives. Aucun de ses groupes n'a eu l'idée de passer les épreuves qu'il était possible de contourner ou de tenter des résolutions originales. Ils ont systématiquement privilégié le chronomètre. »

« Ce qui a été payant, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit plus tôt. »

« En termes de points, absolument. Les équipes de Selk'ym ont parfois perdu beaucoup de temps sur certaines épreuves. »

« Mais ils en ont résolu plus. »

« Absolument. »

« Donc, qui a perdu ? » s'enquit-elle.

Zil'reyn réfléchit longtemps.

« Naiu'reyn. Statistiquement, lorsque ses équipes réussissent, elles réussissent mieux, mais toujours statistiquement, elles réussissent moins souvent. De nombreuses petites victoires et peu d'échecs ont plus de chances de mener au succès qu'une ou deux victoire éclatantes au milieu de plus nombreux échecs. »

« Gagner la guerre une bataille à la fois ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Oui. Des êtres comme vous, capables de remporter des batailles décisives en partant avec presque rien, il n'en existe pas beaucoup. »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cette petite joute amicale une bataille décisive, mais les trois larves qui ont remporté le tournoi... Je crois que même le plus abruti des humains n'aurait pas parié sur eux. Trois larves contre les meilleurs guerriers de deux races. Qui aurait pu le prévoir ? »

Zil'reyn la dévisagea, perplexe.

« Vous... vous ne les pensiez pas capables de terminer ces épreuves ? »

« Les terminer, oui. Finir premiers, non ! Qui le penserait, Zil'reyn ? »

Le mâle verdit insensiblement.

« Sur qui auriez-vous parié alors ? » demanda-t-il plutôt.

« Rosanna Gady et son déviant, bien sûr ! »

« Ils n'ont fini deuxième que d'un cheveu. »

« Derrière trois larves ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Dans des épreuves scénarisées et sécurisées. Je doute que les trois larves seraient capables d'accomplir tout ce qu'ils ont accompli durant leurs deux années en tant que coureurs. »

Elle se figea et le fixa.

« Vous êtes en train d'essayer de me consoler, Zil'reyn ? »

« Je... Non ! Je n'oserais pas, Delleb ! » mentit-il, mal.

Une partie d'elle était vexée qu'il se soit senti obligé de la rassurer. L'autre lui en était reconnaissante. C'était agréable de pouvoir un peu baisser sa garde.

Elle pouffa, puis se remit en route.

« A propos de Naiu'reyn. Vous avez donné votre parole, et je refuse qu'un de mes _wraiths_ , qui plus est mon commandant, ne soit pas un _wraith_ d'honneur. Il partira donc. Mais je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous, mais il ne mérite pas non plus l'exil, et malgré son incapacité à réinventer les méthodes de formation militaire, il n'en reste pas moins capable de se rendre utile. Elisabeth Weir m'a assurée de sa volonté de renforcer nos liens amicaux. Vous irez donc lui annoncer que selon vos ordres, il est démis de ses fonctions de commandeur de troupes et de son rang, et que de fait il perd son nom. Vous lui annoncerez ensuite que, par ma volonté, comme les atlantes ont dépêché des leurs pour s'intégrer à notre société et apprendre nos manière de faire, il sera notre... ambassadeur sur Atlantis. Il se soumettra à l'autorité d'Elisabeth Weir comme si elle était sa reine, tant que cela ne le force pas à agir contre nos intérêts, et participera à toute mission qu'elle jugera utile de lui confier. Elle employait volontiers Markus. Je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera de quoi l'occuper. »

« Bien. Les atlantes voudront savoir comment le nommer. Que dois-je leur dire ? »

« Dites-leur de lui choisir un nom. Ils semblent adorer le faire. Ce sera son nouveau nom jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prétendre à en porter un autre. »

« Entendu. J'y vais tout de suite. »

« Non, pas tout de suite, Zil'reyn. J'ai besoin de vous. »

« A vos ordres » répondit-il, l'esprit scintillant de curiosité.

Quelle tâche pouvait-elle bien avoir à lui confier de manière si urgente ?

Elle se retint de ricaner : il allait le découvrir bien assez tôt.

.

« Delleb, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Tout irait mieux si vous n'étiez pas aussi pénible, Zil'reyn ! » s'agaça-t-elle.

« Navré de m'inquiéter de votre santé, Delleb, mais votre comportement n'est pas normal ! »  
« Comment osez-vous ?! Je vous ai posé une question et c'est ainsi que vous réagissez ?! »  
« Parce que ce n'est pas votre genre de demander avant de faire ce que vous voulez ! »

« La dernière fois que j'ai « fait ce que je voulais » comme vous le dites, vous ne m'avez plus adressé la parole pendant des jours ! »

« Ça ne vous a pas empêché de continuer à vous comporter comme bon vous semblait ! »

« Pas avec vous ! »

Zil'reyn s'étouffa sur son grondement sardonique.

« Pas avec moi ?! On en parle, de votre cirque avec les bains ?! Et de tout le reste ? »

Elle se força au calme. Inspirer à fond et expirer à fond. Ce n'était pas en continuant à se hurler dessus qu'ils allaient communiquer.

Ses efforts semblèrent agir aussi sur le mâle, dont l'esprit s'apaisa un peu.

« Zil'reyn, vous êtes mon commandant depuis un moment. Vous avez connu mon harem. Vous avez orchestré, combien de couvées ? Combien d'accouplements ? Un certain nombre. Avec mes reproducteurs, j'ai toujours fait comme bon me semblait. Je les convoquais quand je le désirais, m'accouplait avec eux comme je le désirais et les congédiais quand je le désirais. Ils n'ont jamais eu leur mot à dire. Si l'un d'entre eux avaient eu l'outrecuidance de refuser mes avances, je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais fait, mais ça ne serait pas resté impuni. Et vous voilà, rejetant toutes mes avances, contrariant impunément tous mes désirs. »

Il la fixa, la mâchoire serrée.

« Je ne suis pas un de vos reproducteurs, je suis votre commandant, et vous m'avez ordonné de vous traiter en égale. Je ne laisserai pas un autre commandant profiter de moi de la sorte, je ne vous laisse pas le faire. C'est tout. »

« Mais je ne veux pas profiter de vous ! Ou peut-être un peu. Mais pas de la manière dont vous l'imaginez. »

Le mâle se renfrogna.

« Je vous écoute, Delleb. Comment voulez-vous vous servir de moi ? »

Soudain, elle se sentit très fatiguée. Lasse, et usée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si obtus dans ce domaine précis ? Elle connaissait pourtant la profondeur de ses sentiments à son égard, alors pourquoi se braquait-il dès qu'elle essayait de se rapprocher de lui ?

Avant de poursuivre, elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils de sa suite et lui fit signe de faire de même dans celui d'en face.

« Vous savez qui était Alisma ? »  
« Bien sûr. »

« Keluna a tout essayé pour nous dresser l'une contre l'autre. Pour faire de nous des rivales. Mais elle n'y est jamais parvenue. Alisma était comme mon reflet dans un miroir. Je n'avais rien à lui cacher. Ne pouvais rien lui cacher. C'était effrayant, mais aussi rassurant. Il y avait quelqu'un qui connaissait toutes mes faiblesses, tous mes défauts, et ne voyait pourtant pas en moi que cela. Alisma m'aimait malgré mes défaillances, et je l'aimais malgré les siennes. Mais ça, je ne l'ai pas su pendant des millénaires. Parce que d'aussi loin que porte la mémoire de nos ancêtres, le seul amour que les _wraiths_ connaissent est celui de l'imprégnation. »

Elle rit tristement, alors qu'elle sentait l'esprit de son commandant se tordre douloureusement d'empathie.

« Et même cette triste parodie d'émotion, elle nous est interdite à nous autres, femelles. Si je ne l'avais pas vécu moi-même, je croirais sans doute comme toutes mes sœurs qu'une reine ne peut vraiment aimer que sa propre personne. »

Elle se tut mais le mâle ne répondit pas, faute de réponse appropriée. Alors elle poursuivit après de longs instants.

« Le problème, c'est que notre mémoire ancestrale est incomplète. Parce qu'elle remonte à des millénaires, nous pensons qu'elle est parfaite. Qu'elle est exacte. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Trop souvent nous oublions que ce sont les vainqueurs qui transmettent leurs souvenirs et que personne n'a envie de transmettre la mémoire de ses échecs à ses descendants. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire, Delleb. »

Plutôt que d'essayer de l'expliquer, elle lui montra les souvenirs que la Reine-sans-Nom lui avait offerts. Cette mémoire enfouie, perdue, d'un autre temps. D'un temps sans reines, sans vaisseaux et sans ruches. Souvenirs d'une époque tribale et clanique dont les ruches actuelles n'étaient qu'une sinistre parodie boursouflée.

Zil'reyn pâlit, les griffes enfoncées dans le tissu des sièges de conception humaine.

Elle laissa le silence s'installer, lui donnant tout l'espace et le temps nécessaire pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

« Vous êtes certaine de l'exactitude de votre source? »  
« Absolument. »

Il acquiesça lentement.

« Comment a-t-on pu oublier ? Pourquoi ? »

« Toujours la même chose, Zil'reyn. Le pouvoir. Qui contrôle le savoir a le pouvoir. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir transmis ce savoir ? »  
« Pour l'exacte même raison que celle qui m'a fait vous ordonner de me traiter en égale. Je ne veux plus régner en solitaire, ou pour être plus exacte : je ne veux plus régner _et_ je ne veux plus être seule. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »  
« Parce que comme ma défunte sœur, vous avez vu mes défauts et pourtant, vous m'aimez. »

Le temps sembla se suspendre, précieux, délicat et intemporel, puis le chuintement de la porte de ses appartements lui fit reprendre son cours normal.

« Majesté, Maître, votre présence est requise sur le pont. » annonça respectueusement Azur, s'inclinant bien bas.

Sans un regard pour son commandant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle du trône, la servante dans son sillage.


	53. Chapitre 52

_A l'origine ce chapitre devait être une « Rumeur stellaire ». Il s'agit de ma manière de célébrer le solstice d'été. Elle a été écrite le 21 juin (soit bien avant que j'aie écrit les chapitres précédents ^^'), jour du solstice._

 _Elle est jumelée à l'« Eros Pegasus : Litha »( qui sortira jeudi 25.10.18) et au chapitre 52 d'au-delà des étoiles, bien sûr._

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Un soleil brûlant cuisait les bocages de Grinna, faisait briller comme des joyaux les sublimes paysages de la paisible planète.

McKay commença immédiatement à râler à propos de ses allergies. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait entendu parler de la planète et de ses habitants, mais AR-1 n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds. C'était à présent chose faite. Ils venaient en tant que représentants d'Atlantis. Apparemment, la tribu qui avait fraternisé avec Atlantis quelques années auparavant leur avait envoyé une très officielle invitation à venir célébrer le solstice d'été avec eux, et comme cette invitation faisait un peu doublon avec celle de Delleb, ils étaient venus en tant qu'ambassadeurs officiels de la cité.

« Colonel. » souffla Teyla, posant une main sur son bras.

Il s'arrêta, tandis que Ronon se ramassait, attentif. Ils ne savaient tous que trop bien ce que signifiait cette expression d'intense concentration sur le visage de l'Athosienne.

« _Wraith_ ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, les sourcils froncés.

Un bruit de déglutition sonore les surprit tous, et ils découvrirent Rodney occupé à avaler à grands traits la moitié de sa gourde.

« Ben quoi ? Fait chaud ! »

Leurs regards conjugués semblèrent gêner le scientifique.

« Quoi ? Les Grinnaldiens ont rejoint les Ouman'shii, non ? Donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il y ait des _wraiths_. Je me trompe ? »

Ronon maugréa quelque chose à propos de la stupidité, mais John se détendit. Rodney avait raison. Il se tourna néanmoins vers Teyla, qui haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sens aucune agressivité, en tout cas. »

« Bien. Alors allons-y. » conclut-il, se remettant en marche.

.

Au bout d'une heure de randonnée, il commençait à sérieusement envisager les propositions répétées de Ronon d'assommer Rodney et de le porter. Ce serait sans doute moins pénible que de continuer à l'entendre geindre à propos du soleil, de la température, du pollen, des insectes, d'un caillou dans sa chaussure et encore du soleil.

Sous les gémissements du Canadien, il lui sembla entendre quelque chose.

Il leva le bras, et à part Rodney, tout le monde s'arrêta, attentif.

« Je sais que vous vous en fichez, mais le sol... »

« Rodney, silence ! »

« Le cancer de la peau n'est pas une blague, Colonel ! »

« La ferme ! »

Il dut enfin saisir la tension dans sa voix, car il se tut. Dix secondes.

« Quoi ? Vous avez entendu quoi ? »  
« La ferme ! » siffla Ronon.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit parasite, le son était clairement audible. Le bourdonnement d'un moteur. Et le bruit familier se rapprochait.

« A couvert, vite. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent prestement dans les taillis au bord du chemin.

Quinze secondes plus tard, un _Jumper_ se posait doucement à une trentaine de mètres d'eux, sur un vague élargissement du sentier.

« Hého ? Y a quelqu'un ? » appela une voix presque enfantine.

Ils échangèrent un regard, hésitant entre les feuilles.

Il y eut quelques paroles incompréhensibles entre les occupants du _Jumper_.

« On sait que vous êtes atlantes, on a détecté vos balises. Vous pouvez sortir, on est Ouman'shii. » ajouta une voix masculine adulte.

« Ici le lieutenant Strauss, je confirme. » ajouta la voix reconnaissable de la militaire.

Ils sortirent.

« Colonel Sheppard ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » s'étonna Strauss, vêtue d'une légère robe rouge brodée de motifs floraux, auxquels une petite fleur rose piquée dans ses cheveux châtains faisait écho.

« On a été invités. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, décidant de ne pas relever la tenue de la militaire.

Officiellement, elle était toujours déléguée auprès des Ouman'shii. Rien ne l'obligeait à porter son uniforme, contrairement à eux qui mouraient de chaud dedans.

« Oh ! Montez alors. On sera un peu serrés, mais la route n'est pas longue. »

« Heu, juste une question, comment saviez-vous que c'étaient nos balises ? » demanda McKay alors qu'ils approchaient du vaisseau, découvrant que ce dernier était effectivement bien rempli, de passagers mais aussi de grands paniers pleins de matériel.

Un _wraith_ installé dans un des sièges du cockpit pouffa, amusé.  
« On a eu assez d'atlantes avec nous pour avoir appris à reconnaître votre fréquence. » gronda-t-il. « Mais rassurez-vous, nous ne savons pas qui est qui, en dehors de quelques individus précis. » ajouta-t-il, un sourire sinistre aux lèvres.

« Quels individus précis ? » bafouilla McKay, qui s'était figé au bas de la rampe.

« Ceux dont nous avons déjà pu détecter la balise. »

« Donc maintenant, vous savez nos fréquences de balise ?! »

L'alien acquiesça, tandis que Teyla montait à bord, saluant la petite foule de la tête.

McKay suivit en maugréant, et John se tourna vers Ronon.  
« Je vais marcher.» gronda le Satédien.

« Ronon, ne faites pas d'histoire. »

L'ancien coureur croisa les bras, l'air farouche.

« Je refuse de monter dans le même vaisseau que des _wraiths_. »

« Oh, Ronon, par pitié. Vous êtes déjà monté sur des ruches ! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Là, rien ne m'oblige à monter. »

« On ne va pas se séparer ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? On ne risque rien, non ? On n'est pas chez des alliés ? »

John se pinça l'arête du nez et Strauss se racla la gorge. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et elle s'avança avec un demi-sourire mi-sardonique, mi-compatissant.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Ronon, vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir de telles réticences. On a proposé à d'autres _wraiths_ de venir avec nous, mais ils ont aussi préféré faire la route à pied. »

La réaction du Satédien fut spectaculaire. Sa main se crispa sur son arme, il jeta un regard perçant à la ronde, puis fit les deux pas qui le séparaient du vaisseau.

« Bon, on y va alors ? » siffla-t-il, mauvais.

John jeta un regard infiniment reconnaissant à Strauss, qui lui sourit en retour alors que le petit vaisseau redécollait, visiblement piloté par un jeune homme qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite avant d'identifier Jiu. L'adolescent avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu de près, et il ne l'avait jamais croisé sans qu'il soit accompagné de sa sœur ou de Tom.

Teyla avait dû se faire la même réflexion car après s'être glissée jusque vers l'avant de l'appareil, saluant tout le monde, elle se pencha vers lui.

« Tom et Liu ne sont pas là ? »

« Non. Tom pilote un autre _Jumper_ , et Liu, heu... devait finir un truc avant de venir. »

Teyla acquiesça, et entama une conversation polie avec Drane et Kelk, deux autres membres de la tribu de Sama.

En dehors de quelques conversations à mi-voix et du ronronnement des moteurs, il n'y avait pas vraiment de bruit, et John se surprit à rêvasser un peu.

Pas très longtemps, car bientôt, ils arrivèrent, le _Jumper_ se posant sur une sorte de « parking » improvisé dans un champ fraîchement fauché, sur lequel se trouvaient déjà cinq _Darts_ , deux autres _Jumpers_ et un drôle de petit vaisseau un peu semblable à une chaussure.

Le village ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait lu dans les rapports, niché au bord du lac scintillant, mais dans les rapports, il n'y avait nulle trace de la grande structure organique noire qui s'élevait gracieusement sur la rive opposée entre les hauts pins qu'elle dépassait allégrement, une longue vrille obscure semblant s'élancer vers le ciel comme une jeune pousse tentant d'atteindre le soleil.

« C'est une des stations de défense construites pour protéger la planète. » expliqua Strauss, qui avait suivi son regard.

« Une station de défense ? Il y en a beaucoup ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

La militaire haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, Colonel, je sais juste qu'elles existent. »

Il acquiesça. Si elle avait eu plus d'informations, aucun doute qu'elle le leur aurait dit.

Il n'eut pas davantage le temps de s'interroger sur les défenses de la planète, car ils furent emmenés au village par une poignée de locaux venus les accueillir, tous habillés de tenues de couleurs vives et tous immenses.

Les rapports disaient que les Grinnaldiens était plus grands que la moyenne humaine, mais c'était un euphémisme. La plupart étaient aussi grands - voire plus - que les quelques _wraiths_ présents.

La présence des aliens était étrange, mais - et c'était plus étrange encore - beaucoup moins que ce qu'elle aurait dû être. John se demanda si c'était une bonne chose qu'ils s'habituent à leur présence.

Apparemment, pour Ronon, ce n'était pas le cas, s'il interprétait correctement le grincement de dents audible du Satédien alors que Strauss, qui les avait suivis, s'éloignait pour rejoindre quatre _wraiths_ \- dont Trel'kan - installés à l'ombre d'une maison, rigides et sinistres comme des oiseaux de mauvais augure dans leurs grands manteaux noirs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de son équipe. Rodney, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, était concentré sur les nombreux stands parsemant les rues et vendant de la nourriture, Ronon surveillait avec méfiance tous les _wraiths_ en vue et Teyla observait aussi Strauss et les aliens, le visage parfaitement neutre.

Il détailla à nouveau la militaire, qui s'était assise sur une petite barrière voisine, profitant du soleil que les aliens fuyaient, discutant avec eux, tache incongrue de couleur vive au milieu de leur teintes funèbres. Secouant la tête, il se détourna. Ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, la familiarité avec laquelle certaines personnes se comportaient en présence des aliens, même s'il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour critiquer cela. Après tout, il s'était déjà endormi dans la même pièce que Todd... et plus d'une fois. Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, le capitaine Giacometti, le second enfant _wraith_ qu'elle avait adopté dans les bras, vint les saluer avant de repartir à la recherche de son aîné.

Heureusement, il n'y eut pas le loisir de trop méditer sur le sujet, car rapidement, il fut emmené avec le reste de son équipe jusqu'à la grande place du village, au centre de laquelle brûlait un immense feu de joie, et on lui mit une couronne de fleurs jaunes sur la tête. Il tenta de refuser mais apparemment, c'était obligatoire pour la fête. Ronon tenta aussi de refuser, en vain, et John regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser le terrible guerrier grincheux avec une couronne de fleurs bleues et blanches perchée sur ses dreadlocks. Image qui, en terme de ridicule, ne pourrait sans doute être vaincue que par la scène qu'il découvrit tout à côté, tandis que Strauss, accompagnant toujours les quatre mêmes _wraiths_ , se perchait sur un rondin pour tenter de forcer un des aliens à garder une couronne de fleurs sur sa tête. Effort louable mais inutile, car le _wraith_ en question se débarrassa rapidement des fleurs, tout comme deux autres des aliens - dont Trel'kan. En revanche, le quatrième, plus massif que les autres, bien qu'ayant feulé sur le Grinnaliden qui lui avait posé la couronne sur la tête, après l'avoir retirée pour l'observer, la remit délicatement sur son chef avec un air étrangement défiant.

John frissonna. Qui aurait cru qu'un _wraith_ avec des fleurs jaunes et oranges dans les cheveux serait encore plus terrifiant que sans ces mêmes fleurs ? Comment quelque chose pouvait-il être à la fois ridicule et terrifiant ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas quand on lui fourra une chope pleine de bière dans la main, mais reconnecta enfin quand Teyla lui mit un petit coup de coude.

« Hein ? Heu, c'est quoi la suite du programme ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de cacher sa distraction.

«On manfe ! » s'exclama Rodney, la bouche déjà pleine d'une sorte de gâteau aux fruits secs, ce qui lui donnait un peu l'air d'un gros hamster.

John pouffa alors que Teyla tentait de réprimer un sourire.

« Doucement, Rodney, nous sommes là jusqu'à demain, et il est à peine le début de l'après-midi. » nota cette dernière.

John doutait que ça ait le moindre effet sur la voracité de Rodney, mais après tout, il était assez grand pour assumer ses indigestions.

.

John avait craint que la présence de _wraiths_ ne rende les choses très compliquées avec Ronon, mais il n'y en avait en tout qu'une quinzaine, et ils restaient pour la plupart dans leur coin.

Pour la plupart en effet, car apparemment quelques-uns étaient des spécimens un peu spéciaux, appréciant le contact et les distractions humaines.

Tom, bien sûr, seul _wraith_ a porter autre chose que du noir, resplendissant dans un ensemble grinnaldien bordeaux, violine et rouge, une couronne différente sur la tête à chaque fois qu'il le voyait passer, toujours une assiette ou un verre à la main, discutant joyeusement avec tout le monde ou prenant part aux activités festives et jeux d'adresse, concours divers et même danses.

Les deux autres étaient le guerrier qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, et qui semblait beaucoup aimer les boissons humaines pour peu qu'elles contiennent de l'alcool, et un autre alien, mince et aux traits mélancoliques, qui se dérida un peu sous les louables efforts d'un Grinnaldien visant à le faire participer.

Celui-ci n'accepta que des quantités toutes symboliques de nourriture ou de boisson mais s'essaya volontiers - bien que timidement - aux divers jeux, avant de finalement opter pour la conversation à bâtons rompus avec différents invités.

Malgré les trois olibrius, en dehors de Markus qui passa les saluer en compagnie de Gady en début de soirée, aucun _wraith_ n'approcha Ronon de trop près, et le Satédien, la bière aidant, finit par se détendre un peu, sa voix augmentant de volume proportionnellement à son taux d'alcoolémie.

Rodney semblait littéralement collé aux stands de nourriture, à se demander où il mettait ce qu'il engloutissait.

Teyla, ses gènes de maîtresse-marchande titillés par l'ambiance, s'était attablée avec une poignée de Grinnaldiens et discutait commerce.

Quant à lui, il se promenait tranquillement, observant sans participer, sirotant tranquillement sa bière, toujours la même depuis qu'on la lui avait donnée, simplement content de baigner dans cette ambiance chaude et joyeuse de festival d'été.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui lui rappelait les concerts de rock à moitié sauvages de son adolescence, avec des musiciens sur une scène poussiéreuse jouant pour quelques centaines d'adolescents sautant en rythme dans un champ à l'herbe piétinée et recuite au-delà de tout espoir.

Il retrouvait même en les _wraiths_ le souvenir des immanquables gothics qui traînaient toujours sur le côté de la scène, maudissant derrière leurs longs cheveux graisseux les « normaux » incapables de comprendre la beauté sublime de la mort et le cynisme de la vie tout en éclusant de la mauvaise bière comme tous les autres. Quoique les adolescents boutonneux en simili-cuir noir de sa jeunesse se seraient sans doute pissé dessus à la simple vue d'un des aliens immortels. Même si dans le tas, un ou deux se seraient sans doute fait dessus de joie à la perspective de rencontrer un vrai vampire.

Il ricana tout seul, imaginant parfaitement la scène.

Puis quelqu'un souffla dans une corne, et progressivement le silence se fit sur la place, et un homme - sans doute quelqu'un d'important - s'avança, et fit un long discours duquel il décrocha très vite, se contentant d'applaudir avec la foule.

Il y eut soudain une agitation qui le laissa perplexe, jusqu'à ce que Rodney, un plat en terre cuite plein de petits gâteaux et autres brochettes à la main, vienne le chercher pour le faire asseoir à même le sol à côté de Teyla et de Ronon, déjà installés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il à Teyla, qui lui jeta un regard en coin.

« C'est l'heure de la cérémonie du solstice. Apparemment, ils ont dû un peu revoir le rituel cette année. »

« Ah, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que demander à leur déesse de carboniser tous les _wraiths_ , ça fait sans doute un peu désordre quand on est allié avec lesdits _wraiths._ » nota McKay avant d'enfourner une énorme bouchée.

Il opina. Ça faisait sens.

Il avait craint que la cérémonie soit ennuyeuse à mourir, mais elle n'avait rien d'une messe. L'homme du début, visiblement un prêtre, faisait certes quelques prière en une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, les paroles reprises en cœur par tous les Grinnaldiens présents, mais l'essentiel de la cérémonie était constitué de chants et de danses, si bien qu'il avait plus l'impression d'assister à un spectacle traditionnel qu'à autre chose.

Il y eut une pause étrange, durant laquelle le grand feu central fut attisé au-delà du raisonnable, et les danseurs revinrent, tenant chacun un grand éclat de verre coloré. L'interruption s'éternisa dans le silence alors que tout le monde fixait le prêtre, qui lui-même fixait le lac et le soleil qui descendait lentement sur l'horizon. John se demanda ce qu'ils attendaient, puis soudain la surface du lac sembla s'embraser, devenant toute entière d'or fondu, et le forçant à lever la main pour se protéger les yeux des rayons solaires. Avec la lumière revint la musique, et les danseurs s'élancèrent, comme en transe, les plaques de verre qu'ils portaient projetant des lueurs multicolores sur la foule, qui petit à petit se leva, se mêlant aux danseurs en un joyeux délire, étonnamment communicatif. Le pied battant le rythme malgré lui, John se retira tout de même prudemment sur le côté en compagnie du reste de son équipe.

Teyla la première fut emportée dans la danse par un Grinnaldien à l'air joyeux, puis ce fut McKay, qui fut forcé d'abandonner son assiette, et enfin Ronon, qui ne se fit étonnamment pas du tout prier.

Il resta tout seul, hésitant entre être soulagé d'avoir été abandonné ou au contraire vexé, puis comme sortie de nulle part, Strauss jaillit de la foule, pieds nus et à bout de souffle.

Elle lui lança un grand sourire radieux, lui saisit la main, tira, puis se ravisa. Le lâchant, les joues virant au rouge presque aussi soutenu que celui de sa robe.

« Pardon, mon colonel ! »

Il sourit.

« Repos, soldat, vous n'êtes pas en service. »

La femme eut l'air immensément soulagé.

« Vous dansez ? » demanda-t-elle, lui tendant la main.

A son tour, il rougit.

« Je ne sais pas danser. » marmonna-t-il.

« Moi non plus ! » répliqua-t-elle, l'attrapant pour le tirer en avant, le faisant glapir de surprise.

Le temps qu'il parvienne à s'échapper, le soleil s'était couché et il était encore plus en sueur qu'auparavant.

Il se trouva une chope et s'effondra avec reconnaissance sur un banc.

Une Grinnalidenne en robe bleue, verte et orange vint s'asseoir avec élégance à côté de lui.

« J'espère que la fête des Lumières vous plaît. » nota-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

« Oui, beaucoup » marmonna-t-il, se cachant derrière sa chope.

Il avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention des femmes, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait draguer inopinément au court d'une mission, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'intimidant dans le fait de devoir systématiquement lever le nez pour pouvoir regarder quelqu'un en face.

La femme remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Vous venez de la cité d'Atlantis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il opina.

« Je m'appelle Ranna'ni'ama, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ranna. »

« John Sheppard. Ou juste John. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, John Sheppard. » répondit-elle, faisant rouler son nom sur sa langue comme si elle en savourait les sonorités.

Il gémit dans sa chope. Là, définitivement, ça n'allait pas être possible. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne dans tout l'univers pour prononcer son nom ainsi, et il ne pourrait jamais, jamais être dans l'état d'esprit nécessaire à un flirt avec le sourire moqueur de Todd dans la tête.

Ranna amorça un mouvement pour lui toucher l'épaule, et il jaillit de sa place.

« Hum, désolé, je crois qu'on m'appelle. » bafouilla-t-il en une misérable tentative d'excuse avant de s'éloigner prestement.

Il n'osa pas se retourner et risquer de voir l'air sans doute terriblement déçu de la femme.

Heureusement, il trouva rapidement Ronon, qui s'était apparemment fait de nouveaux copains, et qui fut ravi de l'inclure dans la discussion hilare à propos d'anecdotes de beuverie, à laquelle il ne participa guère, préférant simplement profiter de l'ambiance. Contemplation paisible dans laquelle le rejoignit Teyla, puis un McKay un peu gris, l'air misérable.

« Trop mangé, Rodney ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant.

L'homme opina vaguement.

« On vous avait prévenu pourtant.» nota-t-il en se réinstallant.

Un gémissement piteux lui répondit, puis McKay se releva et partit en courant, les deux mains sur la bouche.

Teyla lui jeta un regard inquiet, et il haussa les épaules tout en prenant une gorgée de bière. Rodney n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Teyla fronça les sourcils, le fixant de telle sorte qu'il se sente un peu coupable puis, très digne, elle se releva et partit à la recherche du scientifique.

John décida de se sentir coupable pendant dix secondes, puis écarta le sentiment, préférant observer la foule.

Il y avait encore de nombreux danseurs, même si la plupart des gens s'étaient installés un peu partout en petits groupes pour discuter. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il remarqua qu'à part le maigrichon bavard et Tom, tous les _wraiths_ avaient disparu. Et avec eux les trois Terriennes « ouman'shii ». Il soupira. Rosanna Gady était exactement le même genre de catastrophe que Todd. Une saleté de bombe à retardement dont on ne peut pas se passer, mais qui finit toujours par vous péter entre les mains. Mais ni Strauss ni Giacometti ne lui avaient jamais donné de raison évidente de douter de leur engagement auprès du SGC. Et pourtant, il lui semblait de plus en plus dur de savoir où allait exactement leur allégeance.

Elles avaient passé toutes les deux plusieurs années avec les Ouman'shii, les avaient même aidé à exister en tant que peuple. S'y étaient faites des amis, voire y avaient fondé une famille. Elles n'étaient plus aussi détachées de Pégase que le reste de l'expédition. Elles avaient trop de liens avec cette galaxie et ses peuples pour pouvoir être vraiment encore considérées comme dignes de confiance et pourtant, pourtant, il se refusait à faire ce que, en tant que chef de la sécurité, il devrait faire : les renvoyer sur Terre et à une autre affectation.

Pourquoi ne pas le faire dans ce cas ? Parce qu'elles étaient aussi des atouts pour la base ? Parce que Giacometti, comme Strauss, semblait avoir des contacts partout et d'innombrables connaissances que personne sur Atlantis n'avait ? Sans doute était-ce ce qu'il dirait officiellement si jamais un jour on lui posait la question, mais la vérité était toute autre. Parce que s'il les renvoyait, il devrait en même temps envoyer sa démission et sa demande de mutation.

Parce que, comme Strauss - qui avait demandé à finir ses mois de permission sur Oumana -, il ne s'était pas senti à la maison sur Terre. Parce que, comme Giacometti, c'était ici, dans Pégase, qu'il se sentait vraiment utile et désiré.

Il secoua la tête. Gady n'était pas son problème. Elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Et Strauss et Giacometti n'étaient pas en service, elles ne l'étaient donc pas non plus pour l'heure. Il n'avait aucune raison de les croire en danger et donc de partir à leur recherche, et s'il restait ici, avec sa bière et la musique, il ne risquait pas de voir des choses qu'il n'était pas censé voir et qu'il devrait forcément inscrire dans son rapport. Comme le lui avait dit le guerrier de Delleb, Trel'kan, il n'était pas le seul à avoir su gagner le respect d'un _wraith_. Lui savait comment il avait gagné le respect de Todd, et l'immense majorité de ces choses n'était inscrite nulle part ailleurs que dans leur mémoire à tous deux. Certaines choses gagnaient à ne pas être écrites.

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur son banc, se resservant en bière.

C'était le solstice, il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, et l'ambiance était bonne. Autant en profiter, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait s'accorder une telle pause.

« John ? »

Relevant le nez, il se retrouva à cligner stupidement des yeux face à la main tendue de Teyla qui était revenue, visiblement rassurée sur le sort de Rodney.

« Vous dansez ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire encourageant.

John fit la moue. La musique venait de passer d'une sorte de gigue entraînante à quelque chose de beaucoup plus proche d'un slow.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle et manqua de l'étaler sur le banc le fit grogner de douleur.

« Allez, John. » renchérit Ronon, un immense sourire stupide et un peu concupiscent aux lèvres.

« Allez-y vous-même ! » grogna-t-il en se redressant, se tâtant prudemment les côtes.

« C'est pas moi que Teyla a invité. » nota platement l'ancien coureur avant d'écluser sa chope.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à l'Athosienne qui n'avait pas bougé, prit sa décision, soupira, posa sa bière et se leva. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours le solstice d'été. Il pouvait bien faire une exception.

« Ne vous plaignez pas si je vous marche sur les pieds. »

« Je ne me plaindrai pas, John. »


	54. Chapitre 53

Rosanna Gady, comme toujours détestable, avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne sur sa planète natale sur le champ, et donc les prive de l' _Utopia_ pour une durée indéterminée. Delleb était furieuse. D'autant plus furieuse que ce qui avait finalement décidé l'humaine à partir après des jours d'âpres négociations avait été une stupide phrase qui lui avait échappé. Rosanna Gady, la seule humaine suffisamment irritante pour lui faire perdre le contrôle de son discours. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle détestait le plus : l'humaine, ou le fait qu'une créature des milliers de fois plus jeune qu'elle l'ait prise en défaut. Et l'attention inquiète de Zil'reyn et des officiers de pont n'aidait en rien à l'apaiser. Ils étaient effrayés par son irritation, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à complètement contenir, et cela affectait leurs performances. Ce qui était inadmissible. Mais leur hurler dessus ne résoudrait en rien le problème, car la source de leur peur n'était autre qu'elle-même. Pour résoudre le problème, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Qu'elle se distraie. Se change les idées. Elle sourit à l'ironie de la situation.

« Commandant Jû'reyn, venez ici. » appela-t-elle dans l'Esprit.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, le commandant s'inclinait devant elle, très inquiet. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour lui déplaire ?  
« Avant d'être commandant de cette seule ruche, vous étiez le commandant suprême de Silla, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle sentit sa perplexité et gronda, amusée.

« Oui, sublime régente. »

« Donc si je vous confie la gestion des Ouman'shii pour, disons... deux jours, à mon retour, est-ce que tout sera en ordre ? »

Elle sentit le cœur du mâle rater un battement.

D'une pensée, elle s'infiltra plus profondément dans son esprit, à la recherche de la moindre velléité de trahison.

Il était avide. Avide de pouvoir, de reconnaissance et de contrôle, mais les avantages certains de leur mode de vie et leurs toutes récentes victoires avaient écarté de son esprit toute idée de trahison envers leur cause. Au fond, il ne désirait qu'une chose : supplanter Zil'reyn et le ridiculiser pour prendre sa place au sommet de la hiérarchie. Comme disait Rosanna Gady, l'espoir fait vivre. Qu'il essaie donc. S'il avait la candeur de croire que Zil'reyn serait si facile à dépasser, ce n'était pas elle qui allait le détromper.

« Ce serait le plus grand des honneurs, noble et grandiose Delleb ! » répondit-il, fébrile.

« Parfait. »

« Superbe régente, si vous me permettez... Qu'est-ce qui motive ce geste ? »

Elle sourit.

« Non, je ne vous permets pas. Cela ne vous concerne pas, Commandant. Cependant, si cela peut vous être utile, je serais sur Uu'mui, une de nos planètes. Si la situation venait à vous échapper, n'essayez pas de la rattraper, venez me chercher. Est-ce clair ? »  
Elle sentit sa honte face à son manque flagrant de confiance, mais il s'inclina.

« Bien. Je vous confie donc les commandes. A bientôt.» conclut-elle, se relevant du trône pour quitter la pièce, laissant le commandant et les officiers de pont bouche bée.

.

Autrefois, il aurait fallu une logistique monstrueuse, plusieurs vaisseaux et autant d'heures pour préparer une telle escapade. Aujourd'hui, Azur, deux malles et le temps que les techniciens préparent une navette à destination d'Oumana était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

La jeune servante, deux solides adorateurs pour porter les malles et Zil'reyn composeraient toute son escorte. Et encore, elle comptait renvoyer les porteurs dès que possible.

Ne manquait que son commandant et elle pourrait y aller.

« Zil'reyn ? » Elle l'appela télépathiquement.  
« Oui, Delleb ? »

« Que faites-vous ? Je vous attends. »

« Je vérifie des rapports d'avaries. »

« Vous devriez être en train de me rejoindre ! »  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il agacé.

Ce sale insecte savait parfaitement pourquoi ! Elle lui fit sentir tout son outrage.

« Si vous désiriez tant que ça ma présence, vous auriez dû le dire, Delleb ! »

« Bien sûr que je désire votre présence, sinon pourquoi avoir confié le trône à Jû'reyn plutôt qu'à vous ?! »

« Parce que c'est encore une de vos lubies ? »  
« Non, parce que je vous veux à mes côtés, Zil'reyn. Pourquoi d'autre ? »

Elle sentit l'esprit du mâle s'éclairer. Il se payait sa tête. Elle sentit sa colère monter.

« Vous auriez dû demander. » nota-t-il tranquillement.

Elle gronda, serrant les poings. Ce sale petit... elle allait le...  
« Delleb, vous venez ? »

Elle sursauta, la voix grave de son commandant résonnant dans le hangar. Un étrange sourire aux lèvres, il la fixait de la porte du vaisseau.

Sale bête... Tout ce cirque pour ça ! Elle se força à expirer et à se calmer un peu. Il avait de qui tenir.

« Commandant, vous êtes une honte pour votre race. Faire attendre sa reine ainsi.» persifla-t-elle dans son esprit.

Il pouffa.

« Pardonnez-moi, Majesté. Je n'avais pas compris que vous étiez, dans ce cas précis, ma reine et pas mon égale. »

Un tel outrage aurait pu lui valoir la mort, et aurait sans doute signé la fin de tout autre que lui : mais il n'avait pas tort, et il y avait tant d'affection dans ses pensées qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir suffisamment.

« Assez lambiné. En route, Zil'reyn. » ordonna-t-elle, s'installant sur une banquette pendant que les serviteurs partaient avec les bagages vers la soute.

Le mâle sourit et, avec un petit salut, s'installa derrière les commandes. Comment oublier qu'avant d'être commandant, il était pilote ? Impossible. Même aux commandes de la petite navette pataude, son âme toute entière brillait du bonheur de voler. Elle se laissa aller à s'imprégner de cette joie simple.

« Inutile de descendre tout de suite. On a le temps. » nota-t-elle.

L'onde lumineuse qui la balaya la fit sourire, érodant déjà son ire à l'encontre de l'insupportable humaine aux indomptables cheveux.

Le vaisseaux infléchit sa course, virant doucement pour venir survoler la lune.

.

 _Uu'mui. Il avait lui même acquis la planète à leur cause. C'était un endroit agréable. Du sable fin, un océan infini et des adorateurs dévoués. Un lieu idéal pour se délasser. Seulement Delleb n'était pas du genre à venir se délasser. Elle avec donc un but, et il avait beau se creuser la tête, impossible de le deviner._

 _Les natifs avaient été horrifiés de voir leur reine - régente n'était pas un grade valable à leurs yeux - et son commandant débarquer à l'improviste. Ils n'étaient pas prêts. N'avaient pas préparé de cérémonies, de présents et de sacrifices. Delleb avait écarté leurs excuses misérables d'un geste de la main et avait exigé que leur soit montré leur lieu de résidence. Ils avaient été conduits à une bâtisse sur pilotis, toute de bois et de palmes, dont le moindre fronton, la moindre poutre était richement gravée. La demeure construite pour accueillir les seigneurs en visite._

 _Delleb en avait fait le tour, examinant d'une griffe une tenture et du pied un tapis._

 _« Non. Cet endroit ne convient pas. »_

 _Le chef des humains s'aplatit au sol, terrifié et la suppliant de prendre sa vie en échange de cet affront._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui ne vous convient pas ici, Delleb ? » demanda Zil'reyn, perplexe, alors que l'humain continuait ses larmoiements._

 _Elle fixa ce dernier, l'air dégoûté._

 _« Cet endroit est au centre du village, ouvert aux quatre vents. Je ne suis pas une curiosité à venir voir. Je veux la paix ! »_

 _Le commandant ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si justement la maison des seigneurs avait été construite là, c'était bien pour qu'ils puissent s'exposer pleinement à l'adoration et au culte des humains. Mais il comprenait son agacement. C'était le genre de choses qu'adoraient la plupart des_ wraiths _, et sans doute que Silla avait été, en son temps, ravie de cet état de fait, mais pas plus que Delleb, il n'aimait ce genre de démonstration._

 _Il se tourna vers le natif toujours aplati au sol, résigné à mourir._

 _« Une autre...(Levant la tête, il chercha un terme correct pour désigner la bâtisse et n'en trouva pas.) ...construction à l'écart du village serait plus indiquée. »_

 _L'humain n'osa pas relever le nez, mais il sentit sa perplexité._

 _« Mais, Monseigneur, nous n'en avons pas d'autre qui soit digne de votre grandeur. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle soit gravée du sol au plafond tant que son toit est étanche. » gronda Delleb._

 _L'homme sembla encore plus perplexe, néanmoins, il acquiesça servilement. Zil'reyn se retint de jeter un regard à sa reine. Elle n'avait jamais été la plus pénible des reines, mais tout de même !_

 _« Bien, Sublime Majesté. En attendant, je vous en supplie, reposez-vous ici. Nous sommes tous à votre service, et nos existences vous sont offertes.» salua-t-il, reculant à quatre pattes._

 _Delleb l'ignora, détaillant les gravures du plafond._

 _« Zil'reyn, à votre avis, que représente celle-ci ? »_

 _Il s'approcha, détaillant la forme vaguement triangulaire._

 _« Un poisson, peut-être ? » suggéra-t-il._

 _Elle acquiesça._

 _« Il est moche. »_

 _._

Delleb, l'œil critique, fit le tour de la cahute que les autochtones osaient appeler une maison.

C'était petit, ouvert de tous côtés et extrêmement primitif, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Elle avait dormi dans des conditions bien pires et l'endroit avait le mérite d'être propre, loin du village des humains, et de les tenir éloignés du sable et des bestioles rampantes.

« Je m'en contenterai. »

« Merci, sublime souveraine ! Merci ! Quand désirez-vous recevoir les honneurs de vos humbles serviteurs ? »

Elle se retourna, détaillant l'humain prosterné devant elle.

« Relève-toi, mâle. Je vais être très claire : je ne suis pas ici pour me faire casser les oreilles par toi et les tiens. Je suis là pour jouir du calme et de la beauté de votre monde, alors je ne veux pas voir, je ne veux pas sentir, je ne veux pas entendre la moindre chose de vous. Compris ? »  
L'humain était devenu blême.

« Bien, Majesté. Dois-je me retirer ? »  
« Oui. »

Il s'esquiva prestement.

« Azur, fait amener les bagages puis renvoie les porteurs. »

« Bien, Majesté. »

« Et quand tu auras fini de tout ranger, vas t'installer au village. Je ne veux pas te voir avant d'avoir besoin de toi. »

Elle jeta un regard à la jeune humaine. Elle s'était attendu à la voir pâlir, mais elle devina un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'inclinait profondément pour la saluer.

« Monseigneur, avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit avant mon départ ? » demanda la jeune femelle.

« Non, c'est bon, tu peux disposer. »

Elle obéit.

« Azur ? » souffla Zil'reyn, tourné vers l'ouverture qui faisait office de fenêtre et donnait sur l'océan.

« Oui, Maître ? »  
« Profite également des lieux tant que tu le peux. » lui ordonna-t-il sans se retourner.

« A vos ordres, Monseigneur. »

Delleb attendit qu'Azur ait disparu sur le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la jungle.

« Quelle prévenance. » nota-t-elle, amusée.

« Azur est une bonne servante. Un peu trop dévouée parfois. Puisque vous ne comptez pas recourir à ses services, autant qu'elle en profite pour se distraire un peu. »

« En effet. »

Feignant de s'intéresser à la forêt, elle imita son commandant sur l'ouverture opposée.

Le silence s'éternisa.

« Quelle est la véritable raison de notre présence ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle sourit. Le calme, la beauté des lieux et le grand air avaient déjà fait des miracles sur son humeur.

« Véritable raison ? Je ne comprends pas, Zil'reyn. » mentit-elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il sur cette planète qui ait justifié un départ si précipité et un tel mystère ? Il ne s'agit pas de technologie Ancienne, car vous auriez emmené au moins un porteur du gêne, donc qu'avez-vous découvert ? Un laboratoire secret laissé par Silla ? »

« Un laboratoire ? Tiens, idée intéressante. Il faudra ordonner un scan planétaire pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. »  
La frustration du mâle devenait palpable.

« Quelle est donc la raison de notre présence ? »  
Elle siffla doucement, réprobatrice.

« Zil'reyn, détendez-vous. De quelle autre raison avez-vous besoin que ce paysage magnifique et le calme de ces lieux ? »  
« Moi, aucune, mais vous, ça n'a jamais été suffisant. »

Elle rit tout bas. Il avait raison.

« Il faut croire que vous avez déteint sur moi, alors. »

Il se retourna vivement, et elle se retint de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Son expression devait être hilarante.

« Oui, Zil'reyn. Ce voyage n'a d'autre but que de me distraire. Vous voyez, j'écoute vos conseils. »

A une grande surprise succéda dans l'âme du mâle une profonde fierté, dont les émotions rayonnaient jusqu'à elle, s'échouant au pied de ses murailles mentales comme l'océan sur une falaise.

Elle se retourna lentement, les arcades sourcilières froncées. Il n'était pas fier de l'avoir influencée, il était fier d'elle. Personne n'avait jamais été fier d'elle. Pas dans ce sens. Fier de lui appartenir. Fier de la servir. Fier de l'avoir engendrée, à la limite. Mais pas fier de ses progrès intrinsèques. Il était fier d'elle parce qu'il la connaissait et savait ses faiblesses comme ses qualités.

Soudain hésitante, elle s'approcha lentement de lui et tout aussi lentement, leva la main pour venir la poser sur son épaule.

Il ne broncha pas.

Encore un pas. Un tout petit pas, et elle posait son autre main sur son autre épaule.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme une demande muette. Zil'reyn hocha imperceptiblement la tête et glissant les mains dans son cou, elle le serra dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte en silence.

Silence en parole et en esprit. Une suspension dans la trame infinie de la pensée. Oui, c'était bien. C'était bon. Ne pas penser. Juste ressentir, juste exister. L'odeur du manteau de cuir de Zil'reyn, chair morte, produit de tannage, et le piquant des sachets d'épices qu'Azur glissait entre les vêtements pour en éloigner la vermine. Et en-dessous, douce et familière, son odeur fondamentale.

La pression ferme de ses bras dans son dos et la musculature puissante de ses épaules sous ses griffes. Le battement précipité de son cœur et sa respiration au mieux aléatoire. C'était bon. Ne pas penser, juste ressentir. Pas de conséquences, pas d'apparences à maintenir. Juste l'instant présent.

Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Cette douceur, cette intimité, elle n'avait jamais réalisé combien elle en avait été privée. Combien elle en avait besoin. C'était comme reprendre une respiration après une trop longue apnée. Douloureux, mais vital.

.

 _Un petit bruit le sortit de son bonheur béat. Un espèce de reniflement étouffé. Il en chercha l'origine du regard._

 _Azur, perchée sur l'échelle permettant d'accéder à la cahute, un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres et des larmes plein les yeux._

 _Précipitamment, il s'écarta de Delleb, lissant mécaniquement les pans de son manteau._

 _« Pose les malles là. » gronda-t-il, furieux contre sa servante qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal._

 _Elle s'empressa d'obéir, guidant les porteurs avant de les renvoyer avec ordre de rentrer sur Oumana puis, avec autant de précipitation que de soin, elle commença à déballer le contenu des bagages, accrochant les vêtements aux poutres basses du toit faute d'armoire, et posant les coffrets contenant les bijoux et les onguents de Delleb sur une table, dans un coin._

 _La reine, impassible, s'était éloignée pour contempler la mer._

 _Lui, frustré, ne quitta pas des yeux l'humaine, la chassant d'un grondement mauvais dès qu'elle eut terminé._

 _Déjà à moitié perchée sur l'échelle, cette dernière se figea et, penchée en avant, le nez au ras du plancher, elle attendit._

 _Il gronda, pressé de la voir disparaître._

 _« Quoi, Azur ? »  
« Merci, Monseigneur, Majesté. Vous emplissez mon cœur de bonheur et chaque instant de ma vie de la joie de vous servir. »_

 _Delleb ne bougea pas, mais il haussa une arcade sourcilière._

 _La jeune femme sourit, s'inclina une dernière fois et disparut._

 _« Espèce de petite impertinente.» souffla-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait, courant le long de la piste de terre._

 _Avec un soupir, il se retourna. Delleb l'observait, marmoréenne._

 _« Où en étions-nous, déjà ? » demanda-t-il._


	55. Chapitre 54

_« Rosanna Gady doit être partie à présent. »_

 _Relevant la tête, Zil'reyn détailla Delleb, qui s'était allongée à côté de lui, posant sa tête contre son torse._

 _« Ça vous peine ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Me peiner ? Non. Je suis... déçue. Et un peu jalouse. »_

 _« Pourquoi jalouse ? Qu'auriez-vous à envier à cette humaine ? »  
« Sa liberté. »_

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de rire._

 _« Oh, croyez moi, elle n'est pas plus libre que vous. »_

 _« Vous en êtes certain, Zil'reyn ? »  
«J'en suis convaincu. »_

 _Delleb sourit, mélancolique, puis acquiesça._

 _Le silence retomba, tout entier occupé par le chant des milliers d'oiseaux cachés dans la jungle omniprésente._

 _._

Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud pour son uniforme de cuir, mais il n'était pas question qu'Azur le retire.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'envier les locaux et leurs fines tenues de toile colorée.

Assise sur un tronc tombé en bordure de la jungle, le menton dans la main, elle observait le village vivre.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Sursautant, elle se retourna. Une femme d'au moins le double de son âge la fixait avec espoir, la tête inclinée avec respect à trois pas d'elle.

Azur était jeune. Une jeune esclave insignifiante, et pourtant ce genre de chose arrivait de plus en plus souvent. L'aura de ses maîtres rejaillissait sur elle. Parce qu'elle était l'unique servante personnelle du puissant commandant Zil'reyn et la seule esclave que la grande régente daignât appeler par son nom, elle était respectée et écoutée. Comme si cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un de sage ou de clairvoyant.

Se levant, elle s'approcha de la femme.

« Oui ? »

« C'est vrai que vous êtes la servante de Sa Très Grande Majesté ? »  
« Je la sers, c'est vrai, mais j'appartiens à son commandant. »

La femme émit un petit son étranglé, genre de couinement excité.

« Oh, par toutes les reines ! Un commandant ! C'est... c'est merveilleux. Vous pourriez me dire comment c'est ? Ce que ça fait de servir un seigneur ? Un si grand seigneur ! » supplia la femme, oubliant toute réserve pour venir s'asseoir sur le tronc qu'elle avait tout juste quitté.

Azur pinça les lèvres et réfléchit. Que lui dire ? Que ce n'était vraiment pas aussi merveilleux que ce qu'elle semblait croire ? Que c'était dur ? Devait-elle lui parler de tout ce à quoi elle avait dû renoncer ? De toutes les choses atroces qu'elle avait dû faire pour en arriver là et le satisfaire ? Non, bien sûr que non. Quelle servante serait-elle en diffamant ainsi son maître ?

« C'est un grand honneur d'être choisie, et aussi une immense responsabilité. C'est dur, mais pour rien au monde je ne renoncerais à ma vie. »

« C'est évident ! Pourquoi renoncer à la faveur des maîtres ? Qui voudrait être de la simple nourriture ? »  
Elle acquiesça, guère désireuse de poursuivre l'échange. Cette femme était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle était adoratrice par choix. Elle n'avait jamais dû décider entre servir ou mourir. Elle n'était jamais montée sur une ruche, n'avait jamais vécu la faim, le froid et la peur qui étaient le quotidien des esclaves au service des _wraiths_. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'os brisé par un coup négligent. Elle ne connaissait que les récits de ses ancêtres, pleins de fables et de beaux mensonges. Et pourtant, Azur ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'y avait nul autre endroit qu'au service de son maître où elle voulût être.

Mais ça, elle s'en était rendu compte parce qu'on lui avait donné l'opportunité de changer son destin. Parce qu'elle avait pu choisir. Combien avaient ce privilège ? Pas beaucoup.

« Si vous rêvez tant de devenir servante, vous devriez vous porter volontaire. Ainsi vous pourrez voir ce que ça fait. »

La femme poussa un autre petit cri joyeux, et se confondit en remerciements pour la sagesse de ses conseils, avant de s'en retourner annoncer sa « décision » à tout le village.

Azur la regarda partir, mélancolique. Elle lui enviait presque son innocence.

Elle soupira, puis se tourna vers le sentier menant à la demeure présentement occupée par son maître et sa souveraine. Elle hésita un peu. Et s'ils avaient besoin d'elle ? Avec lenteur, elle se rassit. Delleb lui avait interdit de s'approcher et lui avait ordonné d'attendre là. Elle était une bonne servante. Elle obéirait.

.

La nuit était tombée, mais ça ne faisait même pas six heures qu'ils étaient arrivés, et les locaux lui avaient offert de partager leur repas lorsque la Porte des étoiles s'ouvrit sur un homme portant un uniforme de serviteur et de bien mauvaises nouvelles.

Il avait insisté pour délivrer son message à la grande régente directement, mais Azur avait été intraitable et il avait fini par le lui donner. Elle était partie à fond de train sur le sentier de la jungle, hurlant à la ronde que personne ne devait la suivre.

.

Des insultes et divers objets à portée de main de la grande régente - des vêtements principalement - l'accueillirent, lui révélant tout le déplaisir de la souveraine à son apparition. Elle ne broncha cependant pas, restant profondément inclinée et attendant qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de parler.

Finalement le flot d'injures et d'objets se tarit, et d'un ton las, son maître lui demanda la raison de sa présence.

« Sublime régente, noble maître, pardon d'avoir désobéi à vos ordres, mais un messager est venu et son message m'a semblé de première importance. »

« Hé bien, vas-y, donne nous ce stupide message que tu juges si importante, servante ignare » cracha Delleb.

« Bien, Majesté. Le messager vient de la part du commandant Jû'reyn. Il vous demande instamment de revenir afin de coordonner la défense de notre territoire contre les forces survivantes d'Yghan'shi, qui ont porté une offensive contre Oumana. »

Les injures reprirent, mais cette fois, elles visaient la reine ennemie. Néanmoins, Azur n'osa pas se redresser sans autorisation préalable. Elle resta donc pliée presque à angle droit, ne voyant que le sol devant elle et se trouvant réduite à écouter le remue-ménage de ses maîtres pour deviner leurs actions.

« Azur, aide Delleb à s'habiller. »

« Bien, Maître. »

Sans perdre un instant, elle ramassa les pièces de vêtements qui avaient été jetées dans sa direction et se précipita vers la souveraine qui, totalement nue, estimait les dégâts subis par son corset qui avait - de toute évidence - été retiré sans aucune délicatesse. Les cordons étaient cassés, mais plus grave, deux œillets avaient aussi sauté.

« Puis-je vous suggérer le corset de cuir d'Oblast, Majesté ? » suggéra-t-elle, triant maladroitement les étoffes entassées dans ses bras pour tendre ses sous-vêtements à la souveraine.

Cette dernière gronda un acquiescement, et Azur lui tendit sa sous-robe, puis la robe et, le manteau toujours sur les bras, se précipita vers le coffre contenant le corset de rechange qu'elle s'empressa de préparer.

Le temps que la souveraine soit à nouveau présentable, Zil'reyn avait récupéré presque tous ses propres vêtements, éparpillés par la fureur de Delleb.

« Azur, ne bouge pas. » ordonna-t-il alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui pour savoir si elle pouvait l'assister en quoique ce soit. Elle se figea, se retenant de frémir alors qu'il tendait la main en direction de sa tête. Il allait la frapper et ce serait bien méri...

Il attrapa quelque chose sur ses cheveux, secoua le bout de tissu et l'enfila, alors qu'elle piquait un fard en réalisant ce qu'était le bout d'étoffe noir et soyeux.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage car, d'un claquement de doigts autoritaire, la reine attira son attention.

« Majesté ? »  
« Pars devant et vas annoncer notre départ aux natifs. Qu'ils emballent soigneusement mes affaires... ainsi que celles de mon commandant. Quelqu'un viendra les chercher plus tard. »

« Bien, noble souveraine. »

« Et précise-leur bien que si tout n'est pas impeccablement rangé, ils le regretteront. »

« A vos ordres. »

Elle salua promptement et s'esquiva.

.

« Jû'reyn ! »

L'appel mental ébranla l'Esprit, vibrant de l'ire de Delleb.

L'intéressé répondit humblement, tendant sa conscience vers celle de la reine comme un chien soumis qui revient à son maître.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire quand vous m'avez dérangée ?! »

« Non, Majesté. »

« Ce que vous ne ferez jamais si vous continuez à être aussi inutile ! » cracha-t-elle, acide.

Un instant, l'esprit du mâle s'emplit de perplexité, puis l'urgence de la situation reprit le dessus. Son esprit se fit incisif. Quels étaient les ordres ?  
Delleb pensa tout haut quelque chose à propos de comment Silla avait pu se satisfaire d'un tel abruti, mais Zil'reyn prenait déjà les choses en main, exigeant des rapports télépathiques, préparant une riposte et lançant les premiers ordres.

« Zil'reyn, coordonnez nos forces spatiales. Je vais me charger des défenses terrestres. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un vague hochement de tête, concentré tout entier sur sa tâche.

D'un pas rapide, elle se mit en route pour la cité même, escortée de cinq gardes qui la suppliaient de ne pas quitter le couvert de la forêt. Elle les ignora, hurlant des ordres télépathiques à tous les _wraiths_ se trouvant au sol.

Le temps qu'elle parcoure la courte distance séparant la sylve d'Estain, les forces de défense s'étaient organisées. Personne ne courait stupidement dans les rues pour s'offrir littéralement aux _Darts_ qu'elle entendait déjà descendre. Chaque maison disposant d'un second ou troisième étage était dotée d'au moins un tireur, et au rez-de-chaussé, à l'abri des porches et des avant-toits, des guerriers, mais aussi tous ceux qui était assez âgés pour tenir une épée, une fourche ou un bâton attendaient, prêts à se défendre et à défendre leur liberté.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'auberge, dans laquelle avait trouvé refuge une bonne partie du conseil de la ville.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda un humain.

« Maintenant, on attend le moment idéal pour faire regretter à cette traînée sa naissance. » siffla la régente avec une hargne qui provoqua quelques échanges de regards perplexes.

Delleb, inconsciente du trouble provoqué par sa subite vulgarité, partit examiner l'épée que tenait un des conseillers. Elle lui arracha littéralement l'arme des mains, la soupesa, eut un geste approbateur de la tête et, l'arme en main, revint à la porte observer l'avancée des troupes adverses, ignorant les faibles protestations de l'homme.

Pendant de longs instants, il n'y eut que le son glaçant des _Darts_ ennemis en approche, puis le staccato de leurs tireurs qui tentaient de les abattre fit vibrer l'atmosphère, bientôt suivi des premiers rayons argentés balayant inutilement les rues désertes.

Les _Darts_ de moissonnage tentèrent encore deux passages, qui donnèrent l'occasion aux tireurs d'en abattre plusieurs, puis les petits vaisseaux décrochèrent, laissant la place à leur frères qui matérialisèrent des dizaines de drones et leurs meutiers dans les rues.

La vraie bataille allait commencer maintenant.

Elle se retourna.

« Ceci n'est ni la première ni la dernière bataille que nous mènerons, et ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière que nous gagnerons. Vous ne survivrez pas tous, mais vos sacrifices serviront une cause immense. Une cause si grande qu'elle dépasse toutes nos existences individuelles. Nous ne nous battons pas pour notre survie, mais pour la survie de nos deux races. Votre vie contre la survie de millions d'autres âmes. Quel prix insignifiant ! En avant ! » hurla-t-elle avant de charger, suivie de tous les _wraiths_ présents, et bientôt rejointe par ceux embusqués dans les autres maisons et ayant entendu son discours. Quelques humains les suivirent, mais la plupart ne bougèrent pas, trop terrifiés pour oser sortir.

Milena soupira. Depuis le porche de la maison de Léah, elle avait entendu tout le petit discours de Delleb. Ce genre de laïus pouvait motiver des _wraiths_ et quelques humains bien fanatiques, mais pour les autres, il était juste terrifiant.

Rajustant la sangle de son P90, elle s'avança à découvert.

« Écoutez-moi tous. Vous êtes quoi ? Du bétail bon pour l'abattoir ? Des sacs à énergie qui n'attendent que d'être ponctionnés ? Des réserves de nourriture sur pattes ? Ou des hommes et des femmes libres, prêts à se battre contre ces bouchers ? »

Une espèce de rugissement furieux lui répondit. Elle les avait énervé. Elle les avait motivé à attaquer. Satisfaite, elle s'élança, basculant son arme du mode rafale au coup par coup.

Le tremblement de centaines de pas se ruant dans son sillage ébranla la rue.

Les drones ennemis qui jusque là tenaient tête aux alphas, moins nombreux qu'eux, furent balayés par la marée humaine qui les assaillit.

.

 _Zil'reyn avait trouvé un_ Dart _. A l'origine, il comptait remonter à bord de la ruche, mais un_ Dart _ennemi l'avait engagé, et il avait dû se lancer dans un combat aérien, qui avait attiré l'attention d'autres adversaires et, sans le vouloir, il se retrouva à mener de l'intérieur la défense aérienne de la planète._

 _Jû'reyn, aux commandes de la ruche et de la flotte spatiale, le tenait au courant seconde après seconde du déroulement des opérations, de même que les différents commandants d'escadrons et les officiers au sol, mais il se concentrait essentiellement sur le pilotage de son chasseur et l'élimination de ses cibles._

 _Être en première ligne, avoir la satisfaction d'abattre directement ses ennemis lui faisait un bien fou. Ils n'auraient pas pu attaquer à un plus mauvais moment, et sentir la souffrance de la mort de ses adversaire apaisait un peu la fureur froide qui l'emplissait._

 _Au troisième rapport de Jû'reyn lui indiquant que la flotte ennemie concentrait ses attaques sur leurs vaisseaux secondaires, au détriment de la ruche et des plus gros croiseurs, et alors qu'il abattait son huitième opposant, tentant d'échapper aux combats, il commença à se poser des questions sur la stratégie de leurs adversaires. Pourquoi éviter d'attaquer les bâtiments les plus lourds, et pourquoi essayer de préserver les_ Darts _qui, par définition, étaient des vaisseaux sacrifiables ?_

 _Ça ne faisait aucun sens, surtout pas si Yghan'shi venait chercher vengeance après la raclée qu'ils lui avaient infligée. Neutraliser les vaisseaux les mieux armés aurait dû être sa priorité. Perplexe, il transmit ses réflexions à Jû'reyn, aussi perdu que lui, et à Delleb qui, toute en subtilité, lança son esprit à la rencontre de celui de l'autre souveraine._

 _« On n'a pas encore tué assez de tes fils, Yghan'shi ? A moins que tu n'aimes te faire botter le cul ? »  
La réponse de la reine ennemie résonna, brûlant d'une haine et d'une rage absolues leurs esprits._

 _« Tu as volé ma progéniture ! »_

 _Que le rire de Delleb sonnait doux à leurs âmes. Comme de l'eau fraîche sur une brûlure._

 _« Ta fille ? Tout ce cirque pour une petite larve de rien du tout ? Un pauvre machin insignifiant ? Moi qui croyais que tu venais pour tenter de récupérer les artefacts lanthiens que nous t'avons pris. »_

 _L'ire d'Yghan'shi balaya l'Esprit et il dut se cramponner à ses commandes pour ne pas décrocher._

 _« Ma fille n'est pas insignifiante, Delleb, espèce de sale résidu de ruche ! Ma fille sera la plus grande souveraine que cette galaxie ait jamais porté. Celle qui unira tous les_ wraiths _et parachèvera mon œuvre ! Je la reprendrai, quoi qu'il en coûte. »_

 _Le mépris de Delleb était évident. Il sourit. Il savait tous les espoirs que sa reine plaçait en l'enfant. Et pourtant, en cet instant, elle n'aurait pu être plus méprisante envers une crotte collée sous sa chaussure._

 _« Navrée de te décevoir, ma sœur, mais ta larve n'est pas ici. En vérité, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve actuellement. »_

 _L'esprit d'Yghan'shi était tellement tremblant de rage qu'il n'avait aucune peine à l'imaginer, très verte et les griffes plantées dans les accoudoirs de sa ruche à moitié détruite._

 _« Comment peux-tu ignorer où elle se trouve ? C'est toi-même qui me l'a enlevée, immonde déchet putride ! »_

 _Delleb émit l'équivalent télépathique d'un sifflement réprobateur._

 _« C'est vrai. Je voulais te contrarier et visiblement, ça marche très bien. »_

 _Yghan'shi tenta d'attaquer Delleb, mais les barrières mentale de sa reine étaient trop élevées._

 _« Si cela peut te rassurer, elle est entre de bonnes mains... Un traqueur l'aimait bien, alors je la lui ai donnée. »_

 _L'onde mentale qui émana d'Yghan'shi manqua de l'assommer et, pendant un dangereux instant, son_ Dart _décrocha. Zil'reyn parvint à le stabiliser in-extremis. D'autres pilotes moins habiles eurent moins de chance. Parmi eux, deux ennemis. Il gronda avec satisfaction. Yghan'shi était tellement ivre de rage qu'elle ne parvenait plus à différencier ses fils de ses ennemis. C'était le moment de passer à l'attaque et d'utiliser ce que Delleb avait prouvé être leur plus grande force._

 _Il tendit son esprit vers tous les officiers.  
« Les _Darts _, on se retire. A tous les autres, confiez les postes clés à des humains, préparez une riposte dès qu'une opportunité se présente et consolidez vos barrières mentales. »_

 _Il tendit ensuite son esprit vers celui de Delleb, faisant monter le_ Dart _presque en chandelle._

 _« Continuez à la haranguer, sa rage va nous donner les ouvertures nécessaires. »_

 _Elle ne lui répondit pas, acquiesçant juste vaguement avant de lancer une autre pique assassine à la souveraine ennemie._

 _Le temps qu'il pose tant bien que mal le chasseur dans la baie, il saignait du nez et ne voyait plus rien de l'œil droit. Il n'essaya même pas de quitter le cockpit, et imitant la plupart des_ wraiths _de bord, se barricada derrière ses défenses mentales. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant à laisser les commandes du vaisseau et leur destin à tous entre les mains d'humains, mais c'était la meilleure stratégie. L'onde suivante de haine d'Yghan'shi l'ébranla durement, et une seconde plus tard, la ruche bondit en avant, l'immense coque vibrant sous les rafales de tirs que crachaient tous les canons. Un officier de pont prit le risque de le contacter pour lui envoyer un rapport télépathique. L'instant de désorientation avait été fatal à un croiseur et à deux frégates ennemies._

 _Il sourit, ignorant la douleur qui lui labourait le cerveau. C'était parfait. Il tendit furtivement son esprit vers les officiers. Il était temps de lancer l'assaut final. Delleb, d'une pensée, approuva son plan._

 _« Tout bien réfléchi, je comprends pourquoi tu tiens tant à récupérer cette mocheté que tu appelles ta progéniture. Quand on est aussi laide que toi, ce doit être dur de se faire respecter. La petite a au moins la jeunesse pour elle... contrairement à toi. »_

 _« Et c'est la relique de la grande guerre qui dit ça ?! » cracha en retour l'intéressée._

 _« Oui ! Moi, j'ai la chance de ne pas être née aussi laide qu'un drone, ni aussi stupide d'ailleurs... »_

 _D'une pensée, il lança le signal, et d'un seul grand rire télépathique, ils lancèrent tous leur dédain à la face de la souveraine outragée, qui perdit toute mesure et qui, comme une bête enragée, se mit à tout déchiqueter autour d'elle. Il se replia prestement derrière ses barrières et la protection bienfaisante et indispensable de Delleb. Tandis que les esprits trop faibles ou trop lents pour trouver refuge derrière celui, inébranlable, de la grande régente succombaient, leurs vaisseaux se jetèrent comme des chiens affamés sur leurs adversaires, les réduisant en charpie._

 _Quelque part à bord de la ruche d'Yghan'shi, un officier plus courageux ou plus lucide que les autres sacrifia son existence et défia sa souveraine aveuglée de rage en ouvrant un portail hyperespace dans lequel s'enfonça l'immense vaisseau mal en point. Ce qu'il restait de sa flotte encore en état de fuir suivit bientôt, et le calme surnaturel d'après-bataille s'abattit._

 _Ils avaient perdu des dizaines de_ wraiths _, davantage d'humains, mais les pertes d'Yghan'shi étaient plus lourdes encore et ils avaient des centaines d'ennemis piégés dans les carcasses spatiales pour refournir leurs garde-mangers. Ça compensait presque le fait que les vacances de sa bien-aimée aient été si grossièrement interrompues._

 _._

Le bilan n'était pas glorieux. Cent-deux tombes. Trois-cent quarante-six disparus. Ils avaient gagné cette bataille, mais à quel prix ? Une frégate était partie en poussière avec tout son équipage. Des dizaines de _Darts_ aussi. Plusieurs chasseurs s'étaient écrasés sur Estain ou ses faubourgs, réduisant en miettes quelques maisons et déclenchant plusieurs foyers d'incendie.

L'urgence avait été le feu, et les pertes d'atmosphère des vaisseaux en orbite. Une fois ces problèmes gérés était venu le long et pénible travail de recherche des corps... et parfois de survivants.

C'était dans ce contexte guère joyeux qu'ils avaient vu la Porte s'ouvrir, soufflant un vent de panique sur la planète. Panique qui n'avait été que de courte durée. Ce n'était pas une attaque ennemie. Juste une visite très impromptue et très malvenue. Cinq Iräns. Cinq maudits _hiiigthagan_ venus annoncer leur volonté de les rejoindre.

Delleb n'avait jamais aimé l'idée de s'allier aux abominations, mais cela n'avait pas empêché l'immondice qui vivait parmi eux et le capitaine Giacometti d'aller les trouver pour tenter de les convaincre. Mais cela s'était passé une éternité auparavant, et après la visite de quatre « ambassadeurs », ils n'en avaient plus entendu parler et cela lui convenait très bien. Elle avait fini par croire que le bon sens avait touché les insectes et qu'ils avaient décidé de rester dans leur coin. Mais elle avait eu tort. Évidemment. Les cinq monstres étaient tous de jeunes individus, désireux de découvrir ce monde qu'on était venu leur vendre.

Il lui avait fallu toute son autorité pour empêcher les gardes de la Porte de les abattre, et toute sa patience pour ne pas le faire elle-même. Elle avait demandé à des serviteurs de les envoyer se rendre utiles loin des _wraiths_ , et les abominations avaient obéi, partant retrouver leur semblable et aider à la fouille des bâtiments humains effondrés. Au moins faisaient-ils bon usage de leur force titanesque. Elle s'était assurée que Milena Giacometti et l' _hiiigthagan_ qui vivait avec elle s'occupent des sales bêtes, et elle s'était concentrée sur les centaines d'autres responsabilités qui l'attendaient.

Zil'reyn s'occupait des missions de récupération des vaisseaux abandonnés en orbite. Jû'reyn était responsable de la remise en état de la ruche. Chaque commandant de vaisseau s'occupait de son bâtiment. Le conseil d'Estain avait pris en charge la répartition des équipes de sauvetage terrestre. Sa présence sur le terrain n'était pas indispensable, et c'était parfait. Nécessaire même. Parce que cette attaque avait été juste une tentative de vengeance mal préparée d'une reine déjà affaiblie. Et ils en avaient durement souffert. Une attaque coordonnée, mieux organisée et moins hâtive aurait pu leur être fatale. Loger les humains arrivant sur la planète, convertir les _wraiths_ les rejoignant ne suffisait plus. Il leur fallait un vrai plan. Une vraie organisation. Les _wraiths_ étaient déjà correctement hiérarchisés, les serviteurs humains aussi. Les autres ? Un ramassis d'imbéciles bienheureux. La défense au sol avait été au mieux minable. Il leur fallait une armée. Une vraie. Capable d'agir de manière coordonnée. D'obéir et de se battre comme une seule entité.

Elle lança un appel télépathique.

« Faites venir à moi le capitaine Milena Giacometti dans les plus brefs délais. »

Dix minutes plus tard, la militaire se présentait à la porte de la maison qu'elle avait réquisitionnée pour réfléchir tranquillement.

« Delleb, vous m'avez fait appeler ? »  
« Oui. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour écouter et acquiescer à mes propos. »

La femme fit la moue.  
« Vous avez Azur ou votre commandant pour ça. »

« Zil'reyn est occupé ailleurs et Azur n'a aucune connaissance militaire. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai du travail. »

« Alors asseyez-vous et écoutez moi. Plus vous tergiversez, plus vous perdez de temps. »

Pendant un instant, Delleb eut la certitude que l'humaine allait tourner les talons, mais avec un soupir résigné, elle vint s'asseoir sur le banc en bois posé devant l'âtre éteint de la demeure.

« Je vous donne cinq minutes. »

« Quelle bonté, Milena Giacometti.» siffla-t-elle, sarcastique - maudite Terrienne malpolie !  
Au final, l'humaine était restée bien plus de cinq minutes. Plusieurs heures pour être exact. Un serviteur leur avait amené des tablettes et du papier, et elles s'étaient mises à élaborer ensemble un plan. L'ébauche d'une armée, dont les racines étaient l'expérience des équipes de combattants mixtes, et toutes les traditions martiales et guerrières dont elles purent trouver trace au sein des différents peuples composant les Ouman'shii.

Quitte à codifier la société, elles en profitèrent pour créer - sur le papier - des unités spécialisées dans la protection contre les incendies et autres catastrophes, des unités médicales, mais aussi, pour les temps de paix, des corps censés entretenir les bâtiments et faire régner l'ordre. Et parce que les Terriennes le lui avaient démontré avec brio, en plus de renforcer les infrastructures, Delleb insista pour renforcer les esprits. Comme elles planifiaient les forces de défense de leur territoire, elles planifièrent l'armée d'éducateurs et de prêcheurs qui forgeraient et formateraient les esprits en un grand tout solide et cohérent. Et parce qu'autant d'organismes ne pouvaient fonctionner ensemble sans une entité faîtière, elle décida la création d'une caste d'officiers - des « fonctionnaires » selon les mots de l'humaine - chargée de veiller à ce que chacun accomplisse sa tâche et reste à sa place.

Il faudrait des années pour mettre tout cela sur pieds. Des mois pour en affiner les concepts. Mais à terme, cela leur donnerait non plus un territoire, mais une nation unie et forte, capable de résister à des attaques vicieuses, brutales ou les deux.

Si, comme souvent avec les humains, les choses allaient plus vite que prévu, ils auraient achevé tout cela à temps pour que la future reine des Ouman'shii vienne s'ajuster dans cet ensemble, comme la clé de voûte d'un immense édifice à leur gloire. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il que cette larve atteigne l'âge adulte. Qu'elle ait l'opportunité de grandir, et entre leurs mains. Pas entre celles d'Yghan'shi ou d'une autre reine stupide et bornée.

Si elle était toujours en leur possession, c'était parce qu'elle était – par pur hasard - hors de portée des griffes avides de sa génitrice. Dès la seconde où l' _Utopia_ reviendrait, ce ne serait plus le cas, et la larve serait à chaque instant en danger. Ils pouvaient espérer la protéger en la cachant dans un lieu reculé ou en la déplaçant sans cesse, mais alors, elle n'aurait jamais l'opportunité de grandir au milieu des humains. De devenir la reine capable de comprendre les deux races dont ils avaient tant besoin.

« On pourrait la cacher sur Atlantis. » suggéra Milena Giacometti quand elle lui fit part de son dilemme.

« Les atlantes sont nos alliés, et votre peuple, mais je ne confierai pas la pièce maîtresse de mon plan à de simples alliés, humaine. »

La femelle médita un moment sa réponse.

« Vous avez raison. Le Dr Weir ne fera jamais de mal à un enfant, mais vu ce que la Commission a essayé de faire à Markus ou à Todd, je ne leur laisserais pas non plus définitivement mes fils sur la cité. Ces salauds seraient foutus de les prendre pour essayer de les disséquer. »

Le silence retomba.

« Sur Grinna ? » suggéra l'humaine  
« Quelle différence avec Oumana ? Aucune planète peuplée de la galaxie n'est envisageable. »

« C'est vrai. Et c'est un fait. On ne peut pas espérer la séquestrer des décennies et espérer qu'elle ne soit pas psychopathe après. Merde ! » s'agaça la militaire.

Elle approuva en pensée.

« Et la Terre ? »  
« Vous êtes stupide. »

« Non. C'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. C'est hors de portée des autres _wraiths_. Le SGC veille dessus. Et il y a des millions d'êtres humains. »

Se penchant, elle détailla la Terrienne.

« J'avais cru comprendre que l'immense majorité de votre peuple ignorait tout de la Porte des étoiles et des mondes hors de leur ridicule petite planète. »

« C'est vrai mais... »  
« Je doute donc que des _wraiths_ puissent passer inaperçus. »

« Markus l'a bien fait. »  
« Le traqueur est adulte. Ce n'est pas une larve sans sens commun. Et la Terre ou Atlantis, quelle différence ? Ça reste entre les mains des Terriens. Pas des Ouman'shii. »

L'humaine se releva.

« Vous savez quoi, Delleb ? Je laisse tomber. Je vous laisse l'honneur de trouver la solution miracle. Moi, je vais retourner déblayer des gravas. »  
« C'est ça, retournez à vos tâches de subalterne, Milena Giacometti. » siffla-t-elle, mauvaise.


	56. Chapitre 55

_A l'origine, le chapitre 55 était la dernière partie du chapitre 54, et ceci était une « Rumeur stellaire ». La partie avec Delleb était trop courte, et ce passage s'intégrait très bien au récit, d'autant plus que j'ai déjà écrit une partie du point de vue de Thibaud, j'ai docn fusionné les choses ainsi._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chevalier. Un joli mot. Un terme désuet. Un titre usurpé. Son rasoir à la main, Thibaud d'Arzak, l'autoproclamé dernier chevalier de la Tour d'argent, se détailla tristement dans le petit miroir de métal poli de son nécessaire de toilette. A quoi bon être chevalier sans cause à défendre ? Il s'était accroché à ce titre ronflant pendant des années. Ç'avait été la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de perdre les dernières traces de son humanité alors qu'il servait de gibier à la pire engeance que l'univers ait jamais porté : les _wraiths_. Mais ce temps était révolu et il était retourné sur son monde natal. Il avait quitté un monde radieux, aux verts pâturages parcourus de troupeaux gras gardés par de petits pâtres enjoués, qui agitaient gaiement leurs chapeaux lorsqu'il passait avec son équipage, haut perché sur sa noble monture. Il était revenu dans un champ de ruines, aux vastes étendues sèches hantées par les charognards qui n'avaient depuis longtemps plus de quoi festoyer.

Son monde était mort. Son monde était mort à cause de lui. A cause de ses frères de l'Ordre de la Tour d'argent et de leur prétention. Des fous orgueilleux, persuadés que leurs armures brillantes et leurs épées acérées suffiraient à repousser des abominations immortelles capable de tordre les lois de la nature même. Ils en avaient tué, c'était la vérité. Un, deux, dix même, et leur vanité n'avait fait que grandir, et ils s'étaient cru tout-puissants, l'égal des Ancêtres eux-mêmes.

Puis les _wraiths_ étaient venus, par centaines et par milliers, leurs vaisseaux de mort avaient déchiré les cieux, et les hautes tours grises de la forteresse imprenable de Maraluk avaient été les premières à tomber.

Il ne les avait pas vu tomber, mais avait senti l'onde de choc alors que les immenses blocs s'écrasaient au bas de la falaise, droit sur leurs derniers fantassins. Il ne les avait pas vu tomber, pas plus qu'il n'avait vu son écuyer tomber, ou son capitaine, et jusqu'au dernier de ses frères d'armes. Il n'avait vu que des ennemis à abattre, encore et encore. Ils avaient tué sa monture, et il avait continué. Tailler, trancher, planter. Il ne savait combien de _wraiths_ il avait renvoyé à l'enfer duquel ils étaient sortis. En tout cas, il en avait tué assez pour qu'ils le jugent digne d'intérêt. Pour qu'ils fassent de lui une proie de choix. Il était devenu coureur, mais toujours, il s'était accroché à sa fierté de chevalier. Au code de son ordre et à son propre honneur.

Mais à quoi bon continuer ? A quoi bon ? Pendant qu'il menait sa croisade solitaire contre les _wraiths_ , l'univers tout entier avait changé. De nouvelles forces s'étaient dressées, d'autres étaient tombées, et l'équilibre des pouvoirs qui avait maintenu un semblant de stabilité dans la galaxie avait disparu. Ce qui autrefois avait pu s'appeler des sélections s'étaient transformées en génocides poussant des peuples entiers à fuir leurs terres immémoriales et les monstres affamés qui les hantaient. Ils se réfugiaient sur d'autres mondes, tentaient de s'y faire une place, parfois - trop souvent - par la force, et partout des guerres éclataient. Les hommes tuaient les hommes. Les _wraiths_ tuaient les hommes. Il avait entendu dire que même les _wraiths_ tuaient les _wraiths_. Ce n'était pas la guerre comme il avait appris à la mener. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait brandi son épée pendant si longtemps. A quoi bon être chevalier dans un monde sans valeurs et sans honneur ? Un monde sans espoir et sans compassion ? A quoi bon ?

Il n'était plus si jeune. Les premières rides, un peu de blanc sur les tempes. Autrefois serait venu pour lui le temps de se retirer du champ de bataille. De laisser sa monture et son armure à son écuyer, jeune guerrier fringant et plein de la force virile de la jeunesse. Il aurait pu prendre femme, devenir maître d'armes ou conseiller auprès d'un seigneur, et couler des jours heureux en patriarche d'une famille nombreuse. Mais ce paradis avait disparu dans les brumes des rêves bien des années auparavant. Il se sourit. Sans joie. Avec résignation.

Chevalier.

Un titre ronflant et ridicule pour un vieux guerrier à la barbe mal taillée et aux vêtements usés et sales. Chevalier d'Arzak, dernier défenseur de la Tour d'argent. Quelle blague ! Il n'était plus rien. Juste un apatride sans le sou comme il y en avait des milliers depuis le réveil des _wraiths_.

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, les lèvres pincées, et reposa son rasoir puis, après une hésitation, attrapa la petite paire de ciseaux qui lui servait à tailler sa moustache. Sans remord ni hésitation, il coupa les deux touffes de poils qui avaient fait sa fierté toutes ces années. Cette belle moustache que même la traque n'avait pas su détruire. Vanité vaine. Prétention péteuse. Il étudia son reflet. L'homme dans le miroir était un étranger. Un homme barbu, mal coiffé, plus exactement jeune, pas encore vieux. Il sourit. Des dents jaunies par un manque de soins. Un inconnu dans de vieilles frusques familières. Baissant les yeux, il examina son pourpoint. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver.

Il remballa ses affaires de toilette et quitta le coin de grange qui lui avait servi d'abri pour la nuit.

Le garçon d'écurie ne sembla même pas le remarquer alors qu'il le dépassait pour se rendre en ville. C'était jour de marché. Il n'eut aucune peine à trouver un chiffonnier, qui contre une petite pièce lui échangea son pourpoint, ses chausses et son chapeau contre une solide tunique, un pantalon assorti et une cape de laine à peine trouée.

Un bijoutier accepta d'acheter sa dague pour une fraction de son prix et il la lui laissa presque avec soulagement. C'était une arme admirable, forgée par le meilleur forgeron de l'ordre et originellement sertie par un extraordinaire orfèvre de trois pierres, dont il ne restait que deux. Elle lui avait été offerte en récompense de son dévouement à l'ordre, et il l'avait utilisée avec une immense fierté, mais à présent elle n'était plus qu'un poids. Une arme trop belle et trop noble pour l'usage qu'il en faisait. Pour la remplacer, il acheta une simple dague chez un armurier voisin. Un solide bout d'acier industriel sans âme, produit en masse par un monde sans doute à présent disparu. Un objet sans histoire, sans passé. Un outil. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il hésita à vendre aussi son sabre mais ne put s'y résoudre. Sa lame lui avait été trop fidèle pour qu'il l'abandonne ainsi. Même usé, son tranchant abîmé par les milliers de coups portés, il ne pouvait abandonner son dévoué compagnon. Alors, avec tout l'argent qu'il lui restait, il paya le meilleur artisan de la ville pour qu'il restaure sa ligne de trempe et le dote d'un nouveau pommeau et d'une nouvelle garde, ainsi que d'un fourreau assorti. Métal et cuir. Matériaux de bonne qualité et aucun ornement. A son image. Car il n'était plus Thibaud d'Arzak, dernier chevalier de la Tour d'argent, mais Thibaud, le guerrier sans foyer. Sa lame - dont sa main ne reconnaissait plus tous les défauts du pommeau - au côté, il se mit en quête de travail. Il y avait toujours de quoi faire pour une lame à louer en des temps si troublés.

.

Il y avait les emplois qui remplissaient sa bourse et ceux qui empêchaient son cœur de se dessécher.

Escorter un percepteur d'impôts payait bien, mais il ne haïssait rien plus que de devoir tabasser de pauvres hères affamés afin qu'ils donnent leurs derniers sacs de grains au nom de la dîme. Il était normal de taxer le petit peuple, mais pas au détriment de sa survie. C'était la base même d'un Etat solide. Mais ça payait bien, et il pouvait même s'offrir une nuit ou deux dans une bonne auberge après ça. Malheureusement, peu importât que le lit soit bon ou pas et que la compagnie tarifée soit jolie ou pas, il y avait toujours les remords et un dégoût de soi viscéral qui suivait ce genre de contrat.

Alors pour compenser, il en prenait d'autres. Ceux qui ne lui permettaient pas toujours de remplir sa gamelle, mais qui, au moins, lui permettaient de dormir du sommeil du juste.

Tuer la bête qui dévore le troupeau en échange d'une nuit dans la bergerie et d'une meule de fromage. Retrouver la fillette éclopée partie chercher du bois pour le feu et qui s'est égarée, en échange d'un souper et de la reconnaissance éternelle de la jeune mère célibataire et éplorée. Aider femmes et enfants à fuir les _wraiths_ venus les prendre pendant que leurs époux et leurs pères se sacrifient pour leur donner du temps. Cette fois-là, il n'y avait eu aucune récompense, aucune paie, et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Car la seule chose qu'il restait à ces malheureuse était leur corps et, s'il était tombé bien bas, il n'était pas encore tombé assez pas pour cela. Il était simplement reparti, traversant sans un regard en arrière le village ravagé, aux rues jonchées de cadavres desséchés. L'odeur de mort et de ce quelque chose d'inhumain qu'exhalaient les _wraiths_ lui était devenu beaucoup trop familière. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer, et il avait continué son chemin, son arme à la main, et tous ses sens aux aguets. Aucun monstre ne l'avait attaqué et il avait traversé la Porte sans encombre.

La bourse et le ventre vides, il avait enchaîné quelques contrats plus lucratifs, dont un - retrouver un esclave en fuite - qui l'avait mis à l'abri du besoin pour un moment et lui avait donné envie de se frapper. Et comme depuis le début de ce cercle vicieux, il avait encore cherché de quoi absoudre ses péchés. C'était un marchant itinérant qui l'avait dirigé vers ce travail-là en lui apprenant que sur le monde qu'il venait de quitter, une famille de réfugiés cherchait désespérément à embaucher un garde du corps malgré la maigreur de ses moyens. Il n'avait pas hésité, et après avoir acheté les coordonnées de la planète en question au marchand, il s'y était tout de suite rendu. Il n'avait eu aucune peine à trouver la famille en question. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils campaient en bordure de la ville, venant tous les jours sur la place du marché dans l'espoir d'y trouver leur garde du corps. « Famille » était en vérité un terme un peu faible. Clan aurait sans doute mieux convenu. En tout, une douzaine de personnes, du bébé de quelques semaines au vieillard, maigres et hagards, transportant toutes leurs possessions sur leur dos, qui l'avaient accueilli comme un saint sauveur.

Ils avaient été honnêtes : ils avaient à peine de quoi le payer, et certainement pas de quoi lui offrir le gîte et le couvert. Mais il avait décidé d'accepter avant même d'entendre leur histoire. Il avait accepté de les aider et avait refusé leur paie après l'avoir entendue.

Leur exode avait commencé comme tant d'autres. Par une sélection qui n'en avait plus que le nom. Avec d'autres, ils s'étaient cachés dans des grottes profondes, et pendant les trois jours qu'avaient duré le génocide de leur peuple, ils avaient attendu dans le noir et la terreur. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin osé ressortir au terme du quatrième jour, ils n'avaient plus trouvé que ruines et cadavres desséchés et méconnaissables. Trop peu de cadavres. Sur les quatorze mille habitants de leur cité, ils n'étaient même pas cent survivants. Personne n'avait voulu rester. Ils étaient partis. Qui vers l'intérieur des terres, dans l'espoir que d'autres villes, d'autres villages en aient réchappé. Qui par la Porte des étoiles.

Eux étaient au début partis vers une ville voisine. Parce qu'ils y avaient de la famille. Le spectacle qui les y attendaient était pire encore que celui de leur cité d'origine. Ils avaient continué jusqu'au village suivant, puis celui d'après, et le suivant encore, et s'étaient finalement arrêtés en voyant les nuées noires de charognards au-dessus des toits de la ville à l'horizon. Ils avaient rebroussé chemin et passé la Porte. Ils étaient allés voir des gens qu'ils pensaient être leurs amis. Des gens avec qui ils avaient d'excellents contacts auparavant. Mais l'accueil avait été dur et glacial et on les avait chassés. Ils étaient marqués de la malédiction des _wraiths_ et ne feraient que l'attirer sur leurs hôtes.

Ils étaient allés sur un nouveau monde, puis un autre encore, avec toujours le même résultat. Leur foi en la compassion des hommes avait vacillé. Surtout que pendant ce temps, un des enfants était mort, faute de soins médicaux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas payer, mangé par la vermine qui les dévorait tous, et deux de leurs filles avaient été agressées et violées dans une ruelle par un soir sans lune. Une des deux avait eu de la chance et s'en était sortie sans séquelle physique. L'autre s'était débattue et ses agresseurs, pour la faire tenir tranquille, lui avaient crevé un œil.

A partir de là, ils n'avaient plus eu foi en grand-chose. Et pourtant, ils s'accrochaient à un fol espoir. Le même genre d'espoir qui lui avait permis de survivre à la traque. Il avait vu les tours d'argent de Maraluk tomber et pourtant, il s'était accroché à l'espoir qu'il les retrouverait, sans doute abîmées, mais toujours fières sur la montagne qui dominait toutes les terres de son seigneur. De même, ces gens avaient vu de bien trop près la vilenie de toute chose et pourtant, ils s'entêtaient à croire en un monde meilleur. Un monde en paix, où ils pourraient être en sécurité. Un monde caché, un peu secret, magique presque.

Il avait accepté de les aider, parce qu'eux avaient encore la chance de connaître l'espoir. Il était devenu leur garde du corps. Un guerrier pouilleux protégeant de pauvres hères plus misérables encore et pourtant, sous la crasse et les poux de Riddle, il se sentait fier. Parce que même si c'était une tâche ingrate et une quête sans doute vouée à l'échec, ce qu'il faisait était un acte noble. Noble au-delà de tout orgueil et de toute vanité. C'était un acte juste, comme il n'avait plus guère l'occasion d'en accomplir.

.

Il avait arrêté de compter au trentième jour. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Les jours se confondaient. C'était toujours la même chose. Arriver sur une planète, partir en quête d'informations. Toujours les mêmes : quelqu'un a-t-il entendu parler d'une planète magique, protégée des _wraiths_ ? Oui ? Est-ce qu'il sait comment l'atteindre ? Connaîtrait-on quelqu'un qui puisse le savoir, peut-être ?

Parfois, ils obtenaient des réponses, mais soit elles étaient insuffisantes, soit elles étaient fausses. Et pourtant, ils ne perdaient pas espoir, et Thibaud continuait à veiller sur eux tandis qu'ils erraient, au hasard, espérant que le destin finirait par leur sourire. Ils avaient deux pistes, aussi maigres et fugaces l'une que l'autre. Celle de ce monde merveilleux aux coordonnées introuvables, et celle d'un grand vaisseau, venu de cette planète, et voyageant de monde en monde pour y faire commerce. Ils avaient trouvé à trois reprises des mondes ayant prétendument accueilli ledit vaisseau, et ils y étaient resté aussi longtemps que les autorités locales y avaient consenti, mais toujours en vain. Et ils se retrouvaient une fois de plus à camper en bordure d'une ville, le ventre creux, assis autour d'un feu à peine réconfortant.

Ces soirs là, ses compagnons de route - puisqu'il ne pouvait décemment pas les appeler des employeurs - avaient une coutume pour tromper la faim et le doute : raconter des histoires. Contes, légendes, mais aussi souvenirs et anecdotes de vies passées. Parfois, quand il se sentait assez fort pour se replonger dans ses propres souvenirs, il leur parlait de Maraluk la belle, de sa jeunesse en tant qu'écuyer, mais aussi des légendes des chevaliers du passé, et de toutes les histoires qui avaient bercé son enfance et nourri sa vocation. Il ne parlait jamais de la chute des tours d'argent ni de tout ce qui avait suivi. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Tout le monde devinait les formes blanches et vertes qui se cachaient sous ses silences.

Ce soir-là pourtant aucune des histoires mille fois racontées ne semblait assez captivante pour faire oublier la faim. Alors, comme souvent dans ce genre de cas, quelqu'un avait posé une question pour lancer un sujet. Ç'avait été l'adolescente borgne qui, d'une voix hésitante, lui avait demandé ce qu'étaient les cicatrices sur sa nuque. On lui avait intimé de s'excuser sur le champ. On lui avait dit que c'était malpoli. Mais il les avait tous fait taire de la main, et après avoir hésité, il avait commencé à conter la triste et lugubre geste de Thibaud d'Arzak, dernier chevalier de la Tour d'argent. Il n'avait pas cherché à ennoblir les choses. A les rendre aussi dignes ou épiques que les contes des chevaliers d'antan. A quoi bon ? Les contes des anciens chevaliers servaient à guider et à inspirer les novices, mais qui pourrait être inspiré par son existence ? Par sa décadence et son orgueil ? Dans le meilleur des cas, il pourrait entrer dans l'histoire par un conte moral. Un avertissement pour les générations futures.

Il leur narra la chute de Maraluk, son dernier combat en tant que chevalier et son premier combat en tant que coureur. Il leur parla de la traque. De la peur et de la haine qui ne l'avaient pas quitté un instant, des remords pour chaque seconde passée avec d'autres humains dont il mettait irrémédiablement la vie en danger, et de cette atroce solitude omniprésente. Puis il s'était tu, presque broyé par les souvenirs, et le silence était retombé sur la petite assemblée, en qui ses mots avaient éveillé de sinistres échos.

Et un enfant, avec l'innocence bénie de sa jeunesse, l'avait brisé en lui demandant s'il était toujours coureur, et il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, soudain glacé d'une peur bien misérable : la peur d'être rejeté par ces hommes et ces femmes dépenaillés. Mais il s'était ressaisi et leur avait raconté la fin de la geste de Thibaud d'Arzak. Sa seconde rencontre, alors qu'il pensait sa dernière heure venue, avec le seul autre être humain qu'il n'ait pas craint de faire tuer à cause de sa malédiction à lui : Rosanna Gady.

Il leur raconta comment la femme l'avait retrouvé, menée par une droiture d'âme digne des plus grands héros, et l'avait aidé à se libérer de la malédiction qu'ils avaient partagé. Il leur parla même de ses étranges et dangereux compagnons, des _wraiths_ soumis à sa volonté inflexible et une atlante venue de la mythique cité des Ancêtres. Dans les yeux de ses auditeurs, il voyait briller l'incrédulité et l'émerveillement, et il les comprenait. Même à lui, qui l'avait pourtant vécu, tout cela semblait irréel. Trop extraordinaire pour être plausible. Mais ce n'était pas important. En un sens, c'était même mieux ainsi. Qu'ils croient donc à une fable et ne le chassent pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était devenu dépendant de leur espoir. Même s'il ne le partageait pas, comme une plante a besoin de soleil, il lui était devenu indispensable.

Rosanna Gady. La femme qui aimait un _wraith_. La femme qui aimait les _wraiths_ et les défiait avec toute la splendeur des grands guerriers. Elle lui avait offert de l'accompagner, mais il avait refusé, aveuglé de vanité et d'espoir. Et elle l'avait laissé partir, avec un sourire, et un présent. En un instant, il était en train de vider son sac, cherchant ce bout de papier qu'il avait fourré dans son bagage sans jamais le consulter. Vanité et orgueil. Il n'avait même jamais regardé ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Ignorant les regards perplexes posés sur lui, il vida et fouilla soigneusement tout son paquetage jusqu'à retrouver, tassé au fond d'un des compartiments de sa trousse de toilette, le morceau de papier.

Il le déplia, le lissant sur une pierre en une tentative d'en effacer les plis. De l'eau l'avait taché, faisant baver l'encre et la peinture, et pourtant, toujours net, le détaillant avec un regard fier et noble, une version plus jeune et plus classieuse de lui-même lui rendait avec superbe son regard abasourdi. En bas, dans un coin, tracé avec une encre trop noire, six symboles. Six constellations familières.

Une adresse. Cet espoir qu'il désirait sans parvenir à le ressentir l'ébranla subitement.

Il se redressa, ses quelques possessions éparpillées autour de lui.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais... »

« Nous avons suivi des pistes plus ténues qu'une adresse sur un bout de papier, Thibaud. Si vous pensez que peut-être, nous trouverons là-bas un indice pouvant nous mener à notre destination, cela vaut la peine d'essayer. »

.

L'adresse les avait menés à un monde mort. Un monde calciné par les _wraiths_ , et des cendres duquel renaissait la vie. Les décombres autour de la Porte avaient été balayés et, incongrus dans ce paysage désolé, se dressaient trois auberges de bois et de toile et un petit marché bigarré.

Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement. On leur offrit de se rafraîchir au puits, puis, alors que les marchands se désintéressaient d'eux et de leur manque évident de fonds, on les dirigeait vers une tente située un peu à l'écart, dans les ruines de ce qui avait dû être un temple. Là, un vieil homme à la peau parcheminée leur demanda ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, avant de rire doucement au récit déchirant et mille fois raconté de leur quête.

« Si ce que vous cherchez, c'est la paix et un nouveau monde où vous établir, vous êtes au bon endroit. Encore quelques questions à vous poser, quelques vérifications à faire. Rien que d'ennuyeuses formalités, et vous pourrez aller attendre avec les autres le prochain transfert. » leur expliqua-t-il avec un sourire édenté.

« Transfert ? On ne va pas rester ici ? » avait demandé quelqu'un.

« Non. Ici ce n'est qu'une étape. C'est le protocole... »

« Un monde tampon. » avait-il murmuré, se rappelant les paroles prononcées si longtemps auparavant par ce _wraith_ qui s'était dit au service de Rosanna Gady.

Le vieillard le fixa de son regard pétillant.

« Exactement. Monsieur est déjà familier de nos méthodes ? »  
« Je ne puis dire ça. J'ai simplement eu la chance et l'honneur de croiser la route de quelques-uns de vos concitoyens. »  
« Ah ! Merveilleux. J'espère qu'ils vous ont laissé un bon souvenir. »

« Un étrange souvenir. »

Le vieillard rit.

« C'est tout à fait normal, ne vous en faites pas. Si nous passions à ces questions ? »

S'était ensuivi un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Le vieil homme, aidé d'un autre plus jeune et d'une femme, les interrogea tous séparément, notant toutes leurs paroles avant de comparer leurs versions et de juger qu'ils étaient honnêtes dans leurs intentions.

Ils avaient ensuite tous été réunis.

« Encore une simple petite question, mesdames et messieurs : que pensez-vous des _wraiths_ ? »  
Lui répondit une cacophonie à laquelle Thibaud ne participa pas.

Le vieil homme leva une main pour demander le silence.

« Je vais reformuler. Vous sentez-vous capables de vivre aux côtés des _wraiths_ ? »  
Nouveau tollé. Son premier réflexe fut de s'insurger aussi, mais à la place, il réfléchit.

En était-il capable ? Il en avait été capable par le passé. Par nécessité, il avait collaboré avec des _wraiths_. S'était même battu dos à dos avec l'un d'entre eux.

« Je ne les servirai jamais, mais je suis capable de respecter un _wraith_ qui s'est montré digne de mon estime. » déclara-t-il.

Son annonce fit taire toute protestation. Le vieillard le détailla avec attention, puis ajouta quelque chose à la pile de notes devant lui.

« Pas un adorateur, donc. Dommage. Et vous ? »

Il y eut beaucoup de tergiversations, beaucoup d'hésitation, mais finalement tout le monde accepta cette vérité. Ils étaient prêts à vivre aux côtés des monstres, si cela signifiait vivre sans avoir à craindre d'être tué par eux.

.

Ils avaient attendu pendant deux jours, puis un petit vaisseau cylindrique avait traversé la Porte et ils avaient été autorisés à le suivre à pied alors qu'il repartait. Le choc avait été brutal. Instinctivement, il avait dégainé son sabre, prêt à abattre les prédateurs qui entouraient la Porte, mais aucun n'avait bondi et un homme avec un manteau de cuir très similaire à celui des guerriers aliens s'était interposé entre lui et les monstres, lui jurant qu'il n'avait rien à en craindre, et il avait finalement accepté de rengainer. Seulement alors, il avait pu observer les alentours, la clairière pavée et la route menant à une petite ville qu'il ne tarda pas à découvrir aux abords du bois.

Une femme sortie du petit vaisseau qui les avaient précédé et vêtue du même manteau que l'homme qui s'était interposé les guida, et ils la suivirent docilement jusqu'à une place ornée d'une fontaine et bourdonnante de vie, malgré les signes évidents d'une récente bataille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, la main sur son arme, de fixer les quelques _wraiths_ qui vaquaient à de mystérieuses occupations de-ci, de-là.

La femme leur expliqua qu'ils allaient être logés dans des baraquements temporaires, le temps de trouver ou de construire des résidences plus définitives. Pour les réfugiés qu'il avait accompagné, c'était la fin d'un trop long périple, et les larmes de joie coulaient abondamment. Lui, ne parvenait pas à ressentir le même bonheur. Tout cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre atroce comédie orchestrée par ces abominations. Soudain, dans la foule, il aperçut un visage familier. A nouveau l'espoir lui coupa le souffle. Il s'élança, courant presque.

« Capitaine Milena Giacometti, c'est un immense bonheur de vous revoir ! » lança-t-il.

La petite guerrière se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

« Excusez-moi, on se connaît ? » demanda-t-elle, l'observant des pieds à la tête.

Il allait répondre, mais son instinct lui souffla de se retourner, et avant même d'avoir consciemment analysé la situation, il faisait volte-face, dague en avant. Il y eut un grognement mauvais, et il se figea, sa lame plantée dans la paume d'un alien qui le fixait d'un air avide, les fentes sur ses joues frémissantes alors qu'il le reniflait comme une bête.

« Je n'oublie jamais une odeur. Thibaud d'Arzak. Le coureur que Rosanna Gady voulait sauver. Quelle surprise. » siffla le monstre, ignorant sa main et le sang qui en coulait à flots.

« Thibaud d'Arzak ? Le chevalier ? Ben merde, je vous avais pas reconnu ! » renchérit la femme.

Il l'ignora et se concentra tout entier sur le _wraith_.

« Comment me connaissez-vous ? »  
Le prédateur découvrit les dents.

« Je sais que vos sens sont faibles comparés aux miens, mais il n'est guère flatteur de voir que je ne vous ai à ce point pas impressionné. »

Thibaud prit le temps de le détailler un peu mieux.

« Vous êtes l'autre _wraith_. »

L'alien pencha la tête de côté, comme interrogateur, et Milena Giacometti s'approcha d'un pas, levant une main apaisante.

« Vous pouvez peut-être enlever votre dague de sa paume alors, Chevalier ? S'il vous plaît ? »

Il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours l'arme plantée dans la main de l'alien.

« Oh, oui, bien entendu. Pardonnez-moi, Capitaine. »

Il la retira prestement et le _wraith_ serra son bras blessé contre lui, l'air chagrin.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il essuya la lame souillée sur sa cape, puis la rangea.

« Vous êtes l'autre _wraith_. Celui qui s'est mis au service de Rosanna Gady, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous vous souvenez de moi, à présent ? » pouffa aigrement l'alien.

« Oui. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je ne vous en ai jamais remercié. Permettez-moi de vous exprimer à présent ma gratitude. » répondit-il, s'inclinant profondément.

L'alien gronda, détaillant la plaie déjà à moitié cicatrisée dans sa main.

« Étrange manière de me remercier... »

« Je suis navré, c'était un accident, soyez-en persuadé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être approché de manière amicale par un _wraith_. »

« C'est évident. »

Il hésita un instant et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Des gens discutant, vaquant à leurs occupations, riant alors que des _wraiths_ marchaient parmi eux, travaillaient avec eux, parlaient avec eux. C'était donc ça, un monde de paix ? Un monde amnésique, qui oubliait des millénaires de meurtres et de cruautés ? C'était inadmissible... mais quelle était l'alternative ? Les tours tombées de Maraluk s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il y avait l'inadmissible et il y avait l'insoutenable. Il pouvait soutenir l'inadmissible, mais pas admettre l'insoutenable.

Il se tourna vers l'alien et, malgré sa répugnance, s'inclina.

« J'espère pouvoir changer cela à l'avenir. »


	57. Chapitre 56

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ça n'avait été qu'une affaire de jours. Les séquelles de la bataille seraient encore là pour longtemps. Certaines ne partiraient jamais. De nouvelles cicatrices sur les flancs des vaisseaux, de nouvelles cicatrices sur leurs combattants, de nouvelles cicatrices dans les livres d'histoire. Mais il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux dans une cicatrice. La chair morte ne cicatrise pas. Seul ce qui est vivant cicatrise. Seul ce qui est vivant et en bonne santé. Ils cicatrisaient. Ils étaient vivants et en bonne santé. Les Ouman'shii étaient toujours là, résistants, résilients, et plus vivants que jamais.

Plus rien ne la retenait sur Oumana ou à bord de la ruche. Elle aurait pu retourner sur Uu'mui, mais Delleb n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Et une intuition lui soufflait qu'un mauvais coup du sort aurait vite fait de la rappeler.

Ce n'était pas grave. Elle pouvait toujours reprendre ici ce qu'Yghan'shi avait grossièrement interrompu. Mais pour cela, il allait falloir s'assurer que personne d'autre ne vienne s'interposer.

Elle s'assura que son entrée sur le pont soit remarquée. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent et s'inclinèrent sur son passage alors qu'elle s'avançait, superbe et inflexible jusqu'à Jû'reyn, pétrifié dans son siège de commandement.

D'une griffe sous le menton, elle le força à se relever, et prit un instant pour l'examiner, de sa coiffure impeccable et inutilement complexe à ses bottes de cuir brodé et rehaussé de plaques de métal brillant.

« Jolies bottes, Commandant. »

« Merci, sublime régente. »

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'il faisait tout pour éviter de croiser les siens.

« Regardez-moi. »

Il riva avec peine ses pupilles aux siennes.

« Vous allez faire en sorte que ce nid à emmerdes qu'on appelle les Ouman'shii fonctionne parfaitement jusqu'à mon retour sur ce pont, ou je vous le jure, je vous fais manger vos bottes jusqu'à la dernière boucle. »

« A... A vos ordres, Maj... Madame. »

Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes, sondant son esprit puis, satisfaite, le relâcha. Il s'avachit un peu avant de se redresser.

Faisant voler les pans de son manteau, Delleb fit demi-tour avec superbe et, avisant Trel'kan à son poste à côté de la porte d'accès du pont, elle lui ordonna d'une pensée de le suivre.

Après s'être brièvement incliné, il lui emboîta le pas.

« Je n'ai qu'à moitié confiance dans les capacités de jugement de ce rejeton de Silla. Trouvez-vous un coéquipier et gardez l'entrée de mes quartiers. Si qui que ce soit essaie de me déranger sans une raison vitale, vous avez toute liberté pour le neutraliser. Si nécessaire, vous avez même le droit de tuer. »

« A vos ordres, Majesté. » accepta-t-il docilement.

Elle intercepta une pensée dans l'esprit du mâle.

« Je doute que vous deviez en arriver à de telles extrémités, Trel'kan. Je ne vous le souhaite pas. »

« Merci, régente Delleb. »

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par un autre de ses fils, de toute évidence appelé par Trel'kan.

« Râ'kan, que faites-vous là ? Vous n'êtes pas garde. » demanda-t-elle, perplexe, alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de ses quartiers.

Trel'kan répondit à la place de son frère.

« C'est exact, Régente, mais il est mon frère de couvée et un des meilleurs guerriers que je connaisse. Je ne pourrais choisir personne d'autre pour me seconder dans une mission aussi importante que votre protection. »

Elle détailla les deux frères un instant. Le guerrier massif, conçu pour l'offensive, et son frère plus fin et plus perspicace, davantage adapté à le décoration et à la garde d'une salle du trône.

« Soit. Vous laissez rentrer le commandant Zil'reyn, puis plus personne ne passe cette porte sans une très bonne raison. »

Les deux mâles se mirent au garde-à-vous de chaque côté de la porte qu'elle traversa tranquillement, la laissant se refermer lentement derrière elle.

Elle tendit son esprit vers celui de son commandant, fort occupé à régler un conflit de priorité entre deux commandants de vaisseaux convoitant le même chargement de matériel de rechange.

« Zil'reyn, quand vous aurez fini ce qui vous occupe et toute autre tâche urgente, veuillez me rejoindre dans mes quartiers. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de terminer notre... pause. »

L'esprit du mâle s'illumina d'intérêt, mais il resta néanmoins concentré sur le conflit qu'il tentait de régler.

« Avec joie, Delleb. Je devrais avoir terminé toutes les tâches impondérables d'ici... une heure. »

« Parfait. A tout à l'heure, Zil'reyn. »

« A tout à l'heure, Delleb. » pensa-t-il avec tant de tendresse qu'elle en frissonna.

C'était délicieux, et tellement nouveau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Que des choses puissent encore la surprendre après douze siècles était en soit étonnant! Elle rit et, d'une pensée, contacta Trel'kan.

« Tout bien réfléchi, laissez aussi passer Azur. Je vais avoir besoin d'elle. »

« Bien, Régente. »

Se servant ensuite du communicateur enchâssé dans le mur de sa chambre, elle convoqua l'humaine qui ne tarda pas à arriver, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

« Maîtresse ? »

« Prépare-moi un bain. Un bain chaud. Très chaud. Avec beaucoup d'huile parfumée. Puis change les draps du lit. Mets ceux en soie bleue et rajoute quelques coussins. Six ou sept. Des moelleux et épais. Et surtout ne mets rien en toile herlok, ce tissu m'est insupportable. »

« Bien, Majesté. Autre chose ? »  
Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Oui. Commence déjà à réfléchir à une coiffure qui tiendra mes cheveux hors du chemin et ne requiert aucun peigne, aucune pince ou quoi que ce soit de rigide. Et qui soit belle. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une humaine ! Et fais livrer du vin d'algue. »

La servante s'inclina bien bas et partit au pas de course en direction de la salle de bains, de laquelle elle ressortit bientôt, commençant aussitôt à s'affairer sur le lit.

Pendant que la baignoire, petite au regard de celle se trouvant dans les quartiers royaux, mais néanmoins assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y étendre toute entière sans peine, se remplissait, Delleb partit examiner sa garde-robe. Une humble garde-robe d'à peine une centaine de pièces. Quelques vêtements de facture royale récupérés de gauche et de droite, mais surtout diverses pièces d'origine humaine. Elle avait appris à apprécier cet artisanat. Les humains utilisaient beaucoup de tissus d'origine végétale et avaient tendance à les choisir pour leur confort avant leur apparence. Après réflexion et quelques essayages, elle se décida pour une robe porte-feuille de toile légère qui avait l'immense avantage de se fermer avec une simple ceinture de soie richement brodée. Facile à mettre, facile à enlever, et mettant en valeur ses formes. Que demander de plus ?  
« Madame, votre bain est prêt. »

« Parfait. Je mettrai ça après. Range les autres vêtements. » ordonna-t-elle à Azur, lui jetant la robe choisie avant d'abandonner ses essayages ratés et son uniforme à même le sol pour aller se plonger avec délice dans le bain tellement chaud qu'il la fit siffler tout bas.

Bientôt, Azur la rejoignait, et retirant la veste de sa tenue de servante, venait s'asseoir à gauche de la baignoire avec le set de manucure afin de lui polir les griffes.

Elle se laissa faire avec délectation, observant avec intérêt ses cheveux se déployant en corolle autour d'elle dans l'eau brûlante.

Azur terminait sa main droite lorsqu'un bruit fit relever la tête à l'humaine. La seconde d'après, Zil'reyn lui signalait d'une pensée qu'il était arrivé.

Perturbée, elle fronça les sourcils. Ça ne pouvait pas déjà faire une heure !  
Elle eut un instant de panique, bien inutile puisque Azur avait bondi sur ses pieds pour aller le saluer et le prier de patienter.

La servante revint bientôt, avec un étrange sourire.

« Ne souris pas comme une idiote et dépêche-toi de m'aider à me sécher ! »  
Azur s'approcha avec une serviette, mais ne la lui tendit pas de suite.

« Majesté, permettez-moi de vous suggérer de rester dans votre bain. J'ai cru comprendre que vous comptiez poursuivre votre... accouplement avec le commandant. Cette baignoire me semble un excellent endroit pour commencer. »

D'un geste leste, elle attrapa les cheveux de la servante qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de penser à sa place, mais avant d'avoir pu, comme elle l'escomptait d'abord, lui faire percuter le mur, elle se figea à mi-chemin, l'humaine molle et résignée sous sa poigne.

« Mais ce n'est pas bête du tout ça, Azur. Pas bête du tout. En revanche, ne serais-tu pas un peu jeune pour penser accouplement ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, Majesté. » gémit cette dernière, grimaçant de douleur.

Elle la lâcha et la femelle s'empressa de se relever et de reculer juste assez pour être hors de sa portée directe.

Lentement, elle se rallongea dans sa baignoire.

« Vas transmettre ma volonté au commandant et aide-le à se préparer, puis disparaît. »

« A vos ordres, noble régente ! »

En un clin d'œil, l'humaine avait disparu.

Désœuvrée et incompréhensiblement anxieuse, Delleb fixa le plafond noyé dans les ombres.

Son train de pensée fut interrompu quelques secondes plus tard par la porte de la salle de bains qui se rouvrait. Elle releva la tête, perplexe. C'était trop rapide pour que Zil'reyn ait eu le temps de se déshabiller. Qu'est-ce qu'Azur n'avait pas compris dans son ordre ?

Ce fut Zil'reyn qui entra, tout habillé et visiblement fraîchement débarqué de la baie de communication.

Delleb se replongea dans son bain, brusquement bougonne.

« J'ai ordonné à Azur de vous aider à vous déshabiller. »

« Et je l'ai renvoyée. Je m'habille et me déshabille seul depuis toujours, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer à me faire aider d'un serviteur. » répliqua-t-il tranquillement, retirant avant de poser soigneusement sur un portant son manteau, dont il lissa les plis de la main.

Avec tout autant d'application, Zil'reyn retira sa blouse de cuir, qu'il plia et rangea sur une étagère voisine avant de retirer ses bottes, puis son pantalon. Sans s'en rendre compte, Delleb ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, fascinée. Il n'y avait aucun empressement, aucune gaucherie dans ses gestes. Elle était à peu près sûr qu'il faisait exactement les mêmes mouvements seul dans ses quartiers avant d'aller dormir. Elle avait presque l'impression d'espionner par une porte ouverte une scène d'un quotidien qui lui était somme toute inconnu. Le quotidien d'un mâle. Les petites routines inintéressantes d'un officier supérieur. C'était captivant.

Finalement, Zil'reyn fut nu. D'un geste habile, il récupéra l'attache de cuir de son demi-chignon habituel et, réunissant tous ses cheveux sur le sommet de sa tête, les y attacha en un gros chignon grossier.

« Je n'aime pas les mouiller si je ne les lave pas. » offrit-il comme explication tout en s'approchant de la baignoire.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle, émerveillée par la vitesse à laquelle il avait attaché ses cheveux.

Le mâle sourit.

« Je peux vous montrer si vous voulez, mais si vous tenez à ce que je vous rejoigne dans cette baignoire, Delleb, il va falloir me faire un peu de place. »  
Elle s'empressa de se redresser, pour s'asseoir à une des extrémités du bassin et il fit de même de l'autre. La température de l'eau lui arracha un grognement douloureux.

Elle pouffa.

« J'ai demandé à Azur un bain chaud. Très chaud. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. »

Il gronda une approbation.

« Je crois qu'il serait possible de faire cuire des choses dans cette eau. »

« Je vous le promets, Zil'reyn, je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire passer à la casserole. »

Le mâle verdit violemment, puis rit doucement.

« Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ? »  
« J'ai entendu un jour Amanda Strauss expliquer que chez les Terriens, l'expression « passer à la casserole » signifie précisément s'accoupler. »

« Oh ! Alors non, j'ai eu tort. J'ai absolument l'intention de vous faire passer à la casserole, Zil'reyn ! »

« Merci, Delleb. »

« Mais d'abord, vous m'expliquez comment vous faites pour vous faire un chignon tout seul ! »

« Avec plaisir. D'abord, il va falloir égoutter un peu vos cheveux, ensuite penchez-vous en avant et... »

.

 _« Comme ça ? »_

 _Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé._

 _« Le fond est là, pas la forme. »_

 _La masse de cheveux en équilibre précaire sur le crâne de Delleb s'affaissa mollement sur son front._

 _Elle siffla, frustrée._

 _« Attendez, je vais vous aider. Avancez un peu. » proposa-t-il, se redressant dans l'air soudain glacial pour la contourner et venir s'accroupir derrière elle._

 _Avec mille précautions, il retira le lien de cuir des cheveux de sa souveraine et corrigea la forme et la position de son chignon. C'était un chignon de mâle. Un gros chignon grossier et pratique comme les faisaient les guerriers et les pilotes. Pas un chignon de reine, policé et raffiné. Et pourtant elle le portait bien. Delleb avait des traits droits et nobles. Pas une figure délicate et fragile. Elle avait les traits qu'on pouvait attendre de la souveraine qu'elle avait été, et de la régente qu'elle était. Parfaits, solides et elle. Parce qu'elle était comme ça. Capable d'endosser avec brio et classe aussi bien les rôles de reine ou de commandant qu'une robe d'apparat ou un uniforme d'officier._

 _Il termina son travail en rajustant une ou deux mèches rebelles échappées du chignon._

 _Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule._

 _« Je suis comment ? »  
« Sublime, comme toujours. »_

 _Précautionneusement, elle tâta ses cheveux._

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _Il sentit le doute dans ses pensées._

 _« Vous l'êtes toujours, Delleb, car plus encore que votre apparence, c'est votre âme qui est éblouissante. »_

 _Elle lui jeta un drôle de regard, alors que ses joues verdissaient insensiblement et le cœur de Zil'reyn rata un battement. Comment pouvait-elle douter qu'elle était l'être le plus beau et le plus adorable de l'univers?!_

 _Il sentit sa gêne. Elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Toute cette situation était aussi étrange pour elle que pour lui. Mais il se refusait à ce qu'elle ne soit pas bien en ces instants._

 _« Les coiffures relevées mettent vos épaules en valeur et je n'aurai pas peur de gâcher celle-ci en vous touchant, contrairement à une autre ! »_

 _Delleb lui offrit un petit sourire presque hésitant qui se transforma rapidement en un rictus féroce qui lui allait infiniment mieux._

 _« Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas déjà en train de le faire, Zil'reyn ? »_

 _Ce genre de défi informel lui plaisait. C'était facile de la traiter comme une égale, comme un autre alpha quand elle lui parlait ainsi._

 _Avec un grondement joueur, il se laissa tomber assis dans l'eau dans son dos, et d'un bras passé sous les siens, l'attira brusquement contre son torse._

 _« Ainsi, est-ce à votre convenance, Delleb ? » siffla-t-il à son oreille._

 _« Absolument. » répliqua-t-elle, et à son ton, il comprit qu'il venait de faire une terrible erreur._

 _Puis, elle cambra les reins, et il comprit laquelle._


	58. Chapitre 57

**Pour tous ceux qui attendaient du porno, navrée, outre que je n'en écris pas sur mes histoires principales (mais sur « Eros Pegasus »), il semble que j'aie le même blocage avec ces deux-là qu'avec Markus et Rosanna. Je vous laisse donc le loisir d'imaginer leur première fois ensemble.**

* * *

 _Zil'reyn s'était préparé mentalement à l'idée d'être chassé des quartiers de Delleb aussitôt l'accouplement terminé. Elle n'avait jamais toléré aucun de ses reproducteurs ni qui que ce soit auprès d'elle une fois son devoir accompli. C'était tellement logique qu'il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle le chasse pour se lever et aller récupérer ses vêtements._

 _« Où allez-vous, Zil'reyn ? »_

 _« Je me retire afin de ne pas vous gêner, Delleb. »_

 _« Vous l'ai-je demandé ? »  
« Non, mais je voulais vous épargner la peine de le faire. »_

 _Il sentit la déception sourdre de l'esprit de sa reine. Déception qui le fit se figer sur place._

 _Se retournement lentement, il la fixa, n'osant espérer, n'osant présumer._

 _« Désirez-vous que je reste ? »_

 _Elle acquiesça en silence, enroulant les draps défaits autour d'elle pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de la vaste chambre au sol à moitié noyé dans la vapeur qui s'échappait toujours de la salle de bains, et du bain plus tout à fait brûlant qu'ils y avaient abandonné._

 _Il revint vers le lit, s'asseyant au bord, ne sachant trop que faire._

 _« J'aimerais dormir. » murmura Delleb._

 _« Alors je vais vous laisser. »_

 _« Non ! »_

 _« Vous... vous voulez que je veille sur votre sommeil ? »_

 _C'était incongru, mais plutôt flatteur qu'elle ait suffisamment confiance en lui pour pouvoir s'endormir en sa présence.  
« Non, Zil'reyn. Restez ici... avec moi... dans mon lit. »_

 _Réflexion faite, ça, c'était vraiment incongru._

 _Elle dut sentir sa perplexité, car elle se sentit obligée de lui fournir une explication, ce qui le mortifia. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier, surtout pas à lui !  
« Je déteste dormir seule. »_

 _« Mais vous avez toujours dormi seule... »_

 _« Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre, Zil'reyn ? »_

 _Il acquiesça. Ils ne devaient pas être nombreux à avoir suffisamment de sa confiance pour pouvoir prétendre à ce privilège, et même alors, ç'aurait été concéder au mâle à qui elle faisait cette faveur, une puissance malsaine sur les autres alphas._

 _« Vous ne craignez pas que cela pose problème à présent ? » demanda-t-il tout de même._

 _Elle eut un étrange rire étranglé._

 _« Je ne suis plus reine, je n'ai plus de harem ni de cour, Zil'reyn. Le seul à pouvoir prétendre à tous ces privilèges autrefois disputés, c'est vous. Je pense que le partage ne sera pas trop compliqué. » nota-t-elle, s'écartant pour qu'il puisse s'allonger à côté d'elle._

 _Il sourit, fier malgré lui d'avoir su se montrer digne d'un tel honneur._

 _« C'est un fait, je suis pour l'heure le seul à pouvoir prétendre à de tels privilèges. Et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant, Delleb. » répondit-il, s'installant sur le matelas encore chaud de la présence de sa sublime reine._

 _« Je ne veux plus de harem ! »_

 _La véhémence de sa réponse les surprit tous les deux._

 _Ils échangèrent un regard, puis fixèrent chacun un point dans le vide, gênés._

 _Il fut le premier à parler._

 _« Vous êtes une femelle. C'est normal que vous en ayez un. Vous trouverez d'autres mâles qui vous plairont, un jour ou l'autre. »_

 _Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si cette certitude le peinait, ou au contraire le rassurait._

 _Delleb braqua à nouveau son regard sur lui, semblant essayer de creuser des trous dans sa chair par la simple puissance de ses sublimes pupilles.  
« C'est tout ce que vous avez à en dire, Zil'reyn ? »_

 _« Que devrais-je en dire ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe._

 _Delleb se pinça l'arête du nez._

 _« Comment ai-je pu engendrer un déviant pareil ? Comment ?! Je vous annonce que je ne désire pas avoir d'autre mâle que vous, et votre premier réflexe, c'est de me dire de m'en trouver d'autres ! C'est quoi votre problème, Zil'reyn ? »_

 _Il la fixa quelques secondes, puis poussa un grondement amusé._

 _« Mon problème, c'est vous. Votre bonheur. Votre épanouissement. C'est tout ce qui compte. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. »_

 _Delleb verdit, marmonna quelque chose à propos de son cerveau et lui tourna résolument le dos._

 _« Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet de l'avoir fâchée._

 _Elle se retourna vivement, faisant trembler le matelas._

 _« Mais c'est une manie ! Vous voulez partir ? »  
« A moins que cela ne vous déplaise, pour rien au monde, Delleb. »_

 _« Alors arrêtez de le suggérer ! »  
« Comme il vous plaira. »_

 _A grands gestes agacés, Delleb entreprit d'aménager le lit à sa convenance. Ce qui consistait à remettre les draps à peu près en ordre, à jeter par terre plus de la moitié des coussins, et à le manipuler comme une poupée de son pour le positionner comme elle le voulait. Une fois satisfaite, et après avoir feulé à son sourire amusé et très amoureux, la reine vint s'installer contre son torse, au creux de ses bras._

 _Après quelques instants de parfaite immobilité, il la serra doucement contre lui et la sentit exhaler un souffle qu'elle avait retenu, plus tendue qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître._

 _Il serra un peu plus fort._

 _« Je ne vous ferai jamais aucun mal, Delleb. Jamais. »_

 _« Je le sais, Zil'reyn. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement._

 _La manière inconsciente - il en était certain - qu'elle avait de se blottir contre lui, démentait la dureté de son ton._

 _Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés de longues minutes, alors qu'il savourait son contact, sa chaleur et leurs deux odeurs mélangées, et toutes piquetées du parfum doux des huiles de bain._

 _S'il avait cru être heureux par le passé, il en avait à présent la preuve éclatante : ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment heureux avant ce jour. Avant cet instant._

 _Il étouffa un rire qui aurait pu sortir Delleb de la torpeur paisible qui l'envahissait._

 _C'est vrai, il était heureux de s'être accouplé avec elle. De ne plus être scion. Et, privilège suprême, d'être le seul mâle à bénéficier de cette faveur - pour l'instant. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis. Une risible étincelle de joie face à la béatitude qui l'étouffait alors qu'il tenait l'amour de sa vie, la reine de son cœur et de sa vie, dans ses bras, sereine et comblée par sa simple présence._

 _S'il avait pu arrêter le temps, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter._

 _« Zil'reyn, arrêtez de réfléchir, j'essaie de dormir. »_

 _Il se figea, arrêtant même de respirer, mortifié et furieux contre lui-même._

 _« Arrêtez ! Avec votre cœur qui bat aussi vite et vos émotions qui débordent de partout, je ne vais jamais arriver à m'endormir. »_

 _« Pardonnez-moi, Delleb. »_

 _Il essaya de se détendre, en vain._

 _« Tssk, mâle fébrile. » râla Delleb, qui, sans bouger la tête de là où elle l'avait logée au creux de son torse, leva une main et, à tâtons, se mit à lui masser doucement mais fermement les tempes._

 _Avant qu'il ait vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, ses muscles se détendaient comme par magie._

 _Il ne réalisa qu'il ronronnait que quand Delleb pouffa._

 _« Ce n'était pas si dur, vous voyez ! » se moqua-t-elle gentiment._

 _En guise de représailles, il se mit à lui pétrir la nuque. Ce qui eut deux conséquences : elle cessa de bouger et donc de le masser, et bientôt, elle se mit aussi à émettre de petits sons ressemblant furieusement à des ronronnements contenus._

 _Peu désireux de la crisper, il arrêta, se contentant de passer paresseusement le bout de ses griffes le long des protrusions de sa colonne vertébrale, suffisamment doucement pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal, mais assez fort pour ne pas risquer de la chatouiller._

 _Bientôt, il la sentit plonger dans un étrange état à mi-chemin entre la méditation et du sommeil._

 _Lui-même commençait à se sentir somnolent, et pourtant, une question ne cessait de le tarauder. Pourquoi détestait-elle tant dormir seule ?  
« Mmh... parce que je n'entends pas ça... » marmonna-t-elle à moitié en pensée, donnant un petit coup de poing contre son torse avant de plonger définitivement dans les limbes du sommeil, le laissant soudain bien plus réveillé et toujours aussi perplexe._

 _Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?_

 _Que n'entendait-elle pas lorsqu'elle était seule qu'elle pouvait entendre à présent ? Bien sûr ! Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Elle y avait fait allusion plus tôt. Quel idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Bien sûr que cela devait lui manquer. Contrairement à lui et à tous ses frères, qui étaient nés par couvées mais chacun d'un œuf différent, elle était née du même œuf unique que sa sœur (1). Pendant les longs mois d'incubation, il n'y avait eu que ce son immuable et régulier, qui s'était gravé à tout jamais dans son subconscient. Elle lui avait confié que lorsqu'elle était larve, elle dormait la plupart du temps dans le même cocon qu'Alisma. Un cocon, ce n'était pas grand, même pour deux larves. Elles devaient entendre leur cœur battre à l'unisson._

 _Il sentit le sien se briser de tristesse et de rage. Il eut envie de déchiqueter tous les êtres responsables de ces millénaires de solitude misérable que Delleb - sa Delleb - avait bravement endurés. Mais il ne pouvait pas. La plupart étaient morts depuis longtemps. Redevenus poussière parmi les étoiles, recyclés pour former les générations futures, peut-être même effacés de l'univers et des mémoires. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était mettre fin à ces éons d'isolement. Être là pour elle._

 _Il le comprenait enfin. Ce n'était pas par jeu ni par caprice qu'elle avait exigé de lui qu'il la considère comme son égale. C'était pour elle un besoin vital. Une pulsion fondamentale. Un trou béant laissé vacant des millénaires plus tôt par Alisma. Delleb était née duale. Parce que Alisma et Delleb n'avaient jamais été juste deux sœurs de couvée. Elles étaient nées jumelles. Identiques de corps et d'âme. Une âme double trop grande pour un seul corps. Par sa nature même, Delleb était généreuse, expansive, envahissante parfois, toujours impétueuse et surtout, surtout, vouée à aimer._

 _D'un amour inavouable et implacable. Un amour incompréhensible qui l'avait poussé à abandonner sa ruche, ses fils et son trône. C'était ce besoin viscéral qui l'avait poussé à faire tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il le comprenait à présent. Pas le courage, pas la soif de reconnaissance, mais un besoin inconscient de combler ce vide immonde. Et que pouvait-elle craindre après avoir perdu Alisma ? Quelle tâche pouvait être plus insurmontable que d'arracher de ses mains son propre cœur, car en tuant sa sœur, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait ? Keluna avait cru la soumettre en la forçant à assassiner sa jumelle, mais elle l'avait au contraire libérée, car ni la mort ni le silence de l'Esprit ne pouvaient être pire que cela. En faisant cela, Keluna avait invoqué sa propre mort, et allumé une étincelle qui, douze millénaire plus tard, allait sans doute sauver leur race de l'extinction._

 _Et pourtant, même conscient de cela, il ne pouvait que souhaiter qu'Alisma ne fût jamais morte. Car qu'était la mort des_ wraiths _en échange du bonheur de Delleb ? Rien. Leur disparition serait sans doute une bénédiction pour la plupart des êtres peuplant cette galaxie. Oh oui, pour le bonheur de Delleb, il offrirait volontiers sa vie et celle de tous ses congénères. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il pouvait juste être là pour elle. Présent. Attentif. Disponible. Il pouvait lui offrir des nuits paisibles et tout son amour. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à lui donner. Son dévouement et son allégeance étaient siens depuis le jour de sa naissance. Il ne lui restait que cela à offrir. Cela, et le restant d'éternité qu'était son insignifiante existence. Il ne pouvait imaginer pensée plus réconfortante. Doucement, avec mille précautions pour ne pas la réveiller, il prit la main de Delleb et entremêla leurs doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient paume contre paume._ Schiitar _contre_ schiitar _. Lentement, par longues vagues paisibles, la force vitale se mit à circuler entre eux, dorée et pulsatile._

 _Il sourit. Elle l'avait embrassé, comme les humains le faisaient, si longtemps auparavant. Il n'avait pas compris alors. Il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment, mais avec autant de douceur, il déposa un baiser sur son front._

 _« Je vous aime, Delleb. »_

 _._

S'il était possible de dormir aussi paisiblement, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Aucun cauchemar, aucune alerte, rien n'était venu interrompre son repos. Zil'reyn dormait toujours, la serrant jalousement contre lui. Comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse pendant la nuit. Elle en fut inexplicablement heureuse. C'était bon de savoir qu'elle manquerait à quelqu'un si elle venait à disparaître. Qu'elle, en tant qu'individu et pas juste en tant que reine, manquerait à quelqu'un.

Elle sourit, tâchant de se rappeler les rêves brumeux qui avaient peuplé son sommeil. Alisma. Elle avait été présente, comme si souvent. Mais cette fois, ça n'avait pas été un cauchemar. Juste une impression tenace de ne plus être seule. De ne plus être déchirée. Elle repensa à son géniteur, enfermé quelque part dans les tréfonds de la ruche. A ses sœurs cadettes engendrées par d'autres reines. A ces autres jumelles, massacrées au seul motif d'être nées doubles. Peut-être était ce mieux ainsi. Elles étaient retournées ensemble à la Grande Mère. S'étaient fondues ensemble dans l'Esprit et n'auraient jamais à affronter ce qu'elle avait affronté.

Elle repensa à la petite larve qu'elle avait confiée à Rosanna Gady. Une demi-sœur, présent de la Déesse aux Ouman'shii. Comme une confirmation muette de la justesse de leur combat. Au moins, elle était née unique. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre Alisma. Elle se le promit. Il n'y aurait plus jamais d'autre Alisma. Pas là où son pouvoir portait. Rosanna Gady avait fait cesser l'abattage des larves et le recyclages des mutilés et des déviants utilisables. Elle s'assurerait que cette protection s'étende à tous les jumeaux. Mâle ou femelle, aucun _wraith_ ne méritait un tel sort au seul motif d'être né. Il n'y aurait plus ni meurtres, ni séparations. Elle se le promit. Elle le promit à la Grande Mère. Si elle devait créer un nouveau monde, elle le créerait meilleur ou elle mourrait en essayant.

Mais elle ne pouvait espérer créer un monde meilleur seule. Certains de ses projets, de par leur essence même, ne pouvaient être accomplis seule.

Elle secoua Zil'reyn qui se réveilla en sursaut, feulant et cherchant la menace tout en tâchant de la maintenir en sécurité contre lui.

Elle lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de parler.

« Bonjour, Zil'reyn. »

« Bonjour, Delleb. »

Il y avait tellement de joie et d'amour dans cette simple pensée qu'elle en eut le tournis.

Inspirant à fond, elle tâcha de le dissiper.

« Zil'reyn, j'ai besoin de vous. »

« Tout ce que vous désirez, Delleb. »

« Parfait ! »

Satisfaite, elle se détacha de lui et se leva, partant en quête de vêtements portables.

« Puis-je quand même savoir à quoi je viens de consentir ? » demanda Zil'reyn au bout d'un moment, toujours à moitié avachi dans le lit.

« A être le géniteur de mes futures filles, bien entendu ! »  
« Le quoi de quoi ?! » s'étrangla-t-il en pâlissant.

« Le géniteur de mes futures filles. Quoi d'autre ? »  
Il sembla retrouver un semblant de contenance en même temps que de la couleur.

« Quoi d'autre ? Vous me posez la question ? Quoi d'autre ? Tout le reste ! Absolument tout le reste ! Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus jamais avoir un commandant qui soit votre reproducteur... Attendez, vous allez me démettre de mon poste ? » demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

« Non, ne soyez pas stupide ! Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas vous remplacer. Il n'y a pas un seul _wraith_ à moitié aussi capable que vous dans ce coin de la galaxie. Et je ne peux pas accepter moins capable que vous comme commandant. »

Il marmonna quelque chose sonnant étrangement comme un merci, et s'assit lentement au bord du lit.

« Mais ça n'explique pas le reste. Des filles ? _Des_? »

« Oui, Zil'reyn. _Des_ filles. Je pensais que vous comprendriez. Je vous ai montré ce que nous étions, autrefois. Avant que l'aveuglement et la mégalomanie de nos anciennes reines ne nous mettent au bord de l'extinction. Pour ramener la paix au sein des _wraiths_ , il faut mettre fin à la famine, mais également augmenter drastiquement le nombre de femelles. C'est évident. Cela diminuera les tensions sociales. »

« En quoi engendrer des dizaines de reines diminuera la tension sociale ? »  
« Des reines ?! Mais vous êtes fou ! Des femelles alphas, pas des reines, Zil'reyn. Des reines ! J'aurai tout entendu ! »

« Ça n'existe pas. les femelles alphas. » nota-t-il, dubitatif.

« Ça n'existe plus. » le corrigea-t-elle.

« Comment est-ce possible? Vous pouvez choisir d'engendrer des mâles ou une femelle, donc comment cela a-t-il pu disparaître ? »

« Ingénierie génétique, bien sûr. Cela ne vous semble pas étrange que les œufs femelles ne puissent être produits qu'en très petit nombre à chaque fois, alors que les œufs mâles peuvent être produits par dizaines (2) ? »

« Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, en vérité. »

« Eh bien moi, si ! Et j'ai déjà ordonné à Silmalyn de se pencher sur le sujet. »

« Silmalyn de Silla ?! Êtes-vous certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de l'impliquer ? C'est un déviant. »

« Des déviants, on n'a que ça ici, et il est brillant. »

« Il a commandité le meurtre de sa reine. »

« C'est parfait, je ne suis pas sa reine. »

« Il n'est pas fiable. »

« Il a la confiance de Rosanna Gady. »

« Et ? »

« J'ai confiance en les intuitions de cette absurde femelle. »

« Ah. » répondit-il, si platement qu'elle le fusilla du regard.

« Et vous devriez manifester un peu plus de joie en apprenant que vous allez engendrer des femelles. Beaucoup de femelles. »

« Je suis heureux, Delleb. Heureux mais prudent. Et vous m'avez suffisamment rappelé que je ne serais jamais votre reproducteur pour que je prenne cette nouvelle avec circonspection. »  
« Hier ne vous a pas suffi à comprendre que les choses avaient changé ? »  
« Hier, notre accouplement n'était pas à but reproductif. Je me trompe ? »

Elle se sentit vexée par ses doutes.

« Non, vous avez raison. Mais j'espérais que vous ayez enfin compris que pour moi, vous n'êtes pas un simple reproducteur. Ni juste un mâle parmi les autres. »

Elle eut la satisfaction de voir que sa déclaration l'avait laissé sans voix.

« Je suis infiniment flatté de cette attention, Delleb. Merci. » répondit-il prudemment après de longs instants.

Ne pouvait-il pas abandonner cette maudite réserve ?

Elle revint s'asseoir au bord du lit à ses côtés.

« Zil'reyn, je veux que vous soyez le géniteur de toutes mes futures portées. Ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Toutes ? Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que vous avez toutes les caractéristiques d'un excellent reproducteur, que ce soit du point de vue de l'intelligence, du caractère ou du physique, et aussi parce que je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à un harem. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ces accouplements... procéduriers. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à subir des ego boursouflés et des flatteries inutiles. Je veux que ce soit toujours comme hier. Mieux qu'hier ! » s'enflamma-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et acquiesça imperceptiblement, avec une espèce de reconnaissance désespérée qui l'énerva au plus au point.

D'un bond elle se releva, récupéra les vêtements de Zil'reyn là où il les avait laissés la veille dans la salle d'eau et les lui jeta, puis enfila sans cérémonie la robe portefeuille prévue originellement pour après son bain.

« Zil'reyn, habillez-vous et convoquez dans la grande galerie toute la ruche et tout ce qui est à portée télépathique d'officiers d'autres bâtiments. »

« Pour dans combien de temps ? »  
« Pour tout de suite ! »  
« Ne faudrait-il pas se laver avant ? »  
« Certainement pas ! »  
« Au moins vous, Delleb, vous portez mon odeur. » supplia-t-il.

« C'est parfait. Que tout le monde la sente et comprenne. Convoquez-les, allez ! »

Fermant les yeux, il s'exécuta pendant qu'elle finissait de s'habiller.

Il l'imita avec relativement peu d'entrain. Elle sonda son esprit. Il détestait ce genre de manifestation de pouvoir. Détestait se mettre en avant ainsi. Tant pis. Au moins les choses seraient claires pour tout le monde.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle l'attendit en tapant du pied à côté de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Trel'kan et Râ'kan, profondément inclinés, et dissimulant très mal des sourires mi-heureux, mi-goguenards. D'une pensée, elle sonda leur esprit. Ils avaient parié sur l'issue de leur rencontre, et Trel'kan avait gagné. Trois humains et un fourreau de dague neuf. Elle ne put s'empêcher de signaler sa désapprobation face à un tel comportement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Zil'reyn, désignant un des montants de la porte et sortant les deux gardes de leur position délicate.

En plissant les yeux, elle devina une vague trace vert sombre sur le montant.

« Du sang, mon commandant. » répondit Trel'kan.

Faisant un pas sur le côté, elle observa avec intérêt la scène.

« Je le vois bien. Comment a-t-il fini là ? » gronda Zil'reyn

« La régente nous a ordonné d'empêcher qui que ce soit d'entrer, à quelque prix que ce soit. Le second officier Boarlym s'est montré un peu trop insistant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »  
« Un problème avec les laboratoires, apparemment, Commandant. »

« Et vous pensez avoir les capacités de juger de la gravité d'un tel cas, guerrier ? »  
« La grande régente l'a pensé, Commandant. » esquiva l'intéressé.

D'une pensée, Zil'reyn contacta Boarlym pour savoir quel était le problème. Une stupide dispute à propos d'un équipement et de qui devait en avoir la priorité.

« Vous avez bien fait, guerriers. » les félicita-t-il.

Les deux alphas s'inclinèrent bien bas et, jugeant l'intermède terminé, Delleb se mit en route, Zil'reyn sur ses talons et les deux gardes dans leur sillage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande galerie, tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé. Bien décidée à faire renifler la nouvelle au maximum de monde, elle resta volontairement à côté de la porte, Zil'reyn intérieurement mortifié mais marmoréen à ses côtés, donnant tout loisir aux retardataires de bien sentir leurs deux odeurs mêlées sous le fumet tenace du sexe.

Lorsque enfin tout ce qui était convocable fut arrivé, elle traversa la vaste galerie et grimpa sur l'estrade avant de fixer avec un sourire très satisfait les presque trois-cents _wraiths_ alignés au garde-à-vous devant elle.

« Vous avez été prompts à répondre à mon appel. J'en suis ravie. Que ceux qui sont inquiets se rassurent, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, bien au contraire.

Je vais ai fait venir afin que tous, vous puissiez partager avec moi mon bonheur. Comme mes fils le savent, j'ai instauré, il y a quelques siècles, une politique singulière en ce qui concerne mes reproducteurs et mon commandant. Pour être exacte, cette politique consistait à exclure mon commandant de mes reproducteurs. Cela a très bien fonctionné, pendant quelques siècles. Mais j'étais alors reine et pas grande régente. En tant que régente, je n'ai plus de harem, et de fait, cette loi perd tout sens. J'ai donc l'immense joie de vous annoncer qu'à partir de ce jour, le commandant Zil'reyn sera non seulement mon seul et unique reproducteur, mais également mon compagnon. Ce sera tout, retournez à vos postes. »

Avec une joie sadique, elle observa les remous de l'Esprit, alors que des sentiments contradictoires s'y entrechoquaient. Joie sincère à la vue de sa satisfaction de la part de ses fils et des quelques _wraiths_ lui ayant juré fidélité. Colère et jalousie du côté de ceux qui espéraient encore s'élever sur l'échelle hiérarchique par ce biais. Perplexité, aussi et surtout. Pourquoi un seul reproducteur ? Qu'entendait-elle par compagnon ? En quoi cette annonce allait-elle changer leur petit quotidien insignifiant ? Autant de questions sans réponse évidente qui l'amusaient et la réjouissaient.

Zil'reyn, resté silencieux et immobile à côté d'elle, se pencha vers elle et grinça tous bas :

« Vous étiez obligée de faire ça ?! »

Contrairement à lui, elle ne prit pas la peine de murmurer et répondit à voix haute.

« Absolument. Si vous n'aviez pas douté de la sincérité de mes sentiments à votre égard, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire, Zil'reyn. »

Il feula, agacé, puis l'ignora, se drapant dans l'indifférence calculée du commandant qui regarde ses _wraiths_ se presser autour d'une porte trop petite pour rejoindre leurs postes respectifs.

* * *

 _(1) Headcanon : Les_ wraiths _ont une reproduction ovipare. Les femelles ont un utérus atrophié qui sert de chambre de fécondation et au développement de l'œuf (ou des œufs) durant quelques jours, puis elles pondent dans un « nid », dans lequel l'œuf incube durant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'en sorte un petit_ wraith _à peu près aussi développé qu'un bébé humain après 7 mois de grossesse. Il est en l'état viable mais extrêmement fragile. C'est pourquoi il est placé dans un « cocon » d'incubation pour quelques mois dans le cas des futures reines (afin de ne pas péjorer leur développement cognitif), environ deux ans pour les alphas, âge auquel ils sont capables de se nourrir seuls de bouillie et de se déplacer (Zen'kan était tout juste sorti du cocon quand il a été trouvé par Tom, mais il a techniquement deux ans à ce moment-là) et jusqu'à l'âge adulte pour les drones (dont le développement est beaucoup plus rapide - de l'ordre de quelques mois). C'est d'ailleurs pour ça (entre autres) que les drones sont cons comme des balais. Ils n'ont basiquement eu aucune stimulation cérébrale autre que leurs fonctions vitales avant leurs « 20 ans »._

 _(2) Headcanon : En fait, comme chez l'humain, l'ovule à forcément un chromosome X, donc c'est bel et bien le sperme qui fournit le gène X ou Y déterminant le sexe de l'enfant. Ce que la reine contrôle, c'est si un ovule ne laissera passer que les spermatozoïdes X ou les spermatozoïdes Y. Elle ne peut pas contrôler les autres paramètres. Pour engendrer une couvée de pilotes, il faut prendre un mâle qui a les caractéristiques requises et espérer qu'il les transmette à sa progéniture. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a jamais qu'un seul type d'alphas dans une portée. Quelques guerriers dans une portée de futurs scientifiques, par exemple. D'ailleurs Tom est né dans une portée de « scientifiques », mais il serait plus de type « garde » ou « pilote ». Plus fort et plus musclé que les scientifiques, mais plus malin et moins agressif que les purs guerriers._


	59. Chapitre 58

**Navrée du retard de publication. Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et n'ai réussi à terminer celui-là que hier.**

 **Je m'excuse aussi par avance pour tout retard, voir même non publication hebdomadaire qui pourraient survenir en ce mois de décembre fort occupé pour moi.**

 **J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication régulier dès janvier.**

 **Encore désolée et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Le calendrier de l'avent stargate est arrivé (avec du retard, mais les jours déjà passé sont toujours visibles):_

 _diane-georges. -net- /adventcalendar2018/_

 _Sans les espaces, ni les tirets avant et après le net. Fanfiction est efficace dans la censure des liens!  
_

* * *

Il y avait les annonces vraiment importantes, et il y avait les caprices de reine – ou, dans son cas, de régente. Un simple caprice qui avait apporté de l'eau au moulin à ragots sans cesse actif de la ruche.

Delleb avait observé le phénomène avec intérêt. Cela l'avait toujours fascinée de voir _wraiths_ comme humains se torturer les méninges bien plus que nécessaire sur les hypothétiques conséquences sur leurs insignifiantes existences de la moindre de ses déclarations. Comme si toutes ses décisions avaient une incidence. L'immense majorité en avait, c'était certain, mais pas leur entièreté, et pourtant toutes produisaient un tel phénomène. Et cela ne cesserait sans doute jamais de la fasciner. Mais cela ne ferait pas avancer ses projets.

Quittant la grande galerie, désertée de tous en dehors de quatre gardes et d'elle-même, elle prit la direction du pont, où elle fut accueillie avec plus de professionnalisme que jamais. Soudain, toute tentative de séduction des officiers avait disparu. Elle sourit pour elle-même. C'était nouveau, et tellement rafraîchissant.

Ignorant les mâles au garde-à-vous, attendant ses ordres, elle réquisitionna une console afin d'y consulter l'avancement des différents projets visant à améliorer les Ouman'shii. Les deux mines acquises sur Oumana avaient enfin ouvert, leur offrant un afflux stable de minerai. Minerai indispensable au renforcement des défenses planétaires, mais également aux réparations des vaisseaux. Elle approuva d'un grondement. La construction des nouveaux quartiers d'Estain avait pris du retard. Ce qui était décevant. Elle le fit savoir d'un sifflement mauvais. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir des humains à la rue, errant, recourant à la violence pour survivre et propageant des maladies à leurs congénères. Il leur fallait des humains sains, nourris et abrités.

Les projets d'armée et de fonctionnaires qu'elle avait soigneusement élaborés avec Milena Giacometti commençaient à prendre forme, ou plutôt à gagner en définition. Elle s'en contenterait pour l'heure. Elle rendit la console au mâle qu'elle en avait délogé, et s'installa dans le fauteuil de commandant pour réfléchir à son projet à elle. Celui qu'elle ne pouvait déléguer à personne.

Engendrer des femelles alphas. Silmalyn de Silla allait se charger de la partie ingénierie génétique, elle n'en doutait pas, mais le reste, ce serait à elle de le mettre sur pied. Ce serait à elle de créer de toutes pièces les protocoles d'éducation de ces larves. Parce qu'elles ne pourraient être élevées ni comme des mâles, ni comme des reines.

Une choses était certaine : il n'était pas question qu'elle engendre des couvées de femelles. Elle voulait avoir le temps et les moyens de contrôler leur développement. Cela impliquait donc d'avoir un nombre limité de larves simultanément. Mais ensuite, qu'en faire ? Comment les éduquer ? Que leur enseigner ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponses. Une chose était sûre néanmoins, elle allait tester sur elles la méthode humaine. Ne pas les laisser se développer seules dans leur coin et attendre qu'elles aient atteint un niveau suffisant pour pouvoir être des membres utiles de la ruche. Les larves recevraient le meilleur des éducations humaine et _wraith_ dès leur plus jeune âge. Diplomatie, commandement, gestion, langues, combat, stratégie militaire, pilotage, toutes les compétences qu'ils n'apprenaient traditionnellement qu'à l'âge adulte, elles se les verraient inculquer dès leur prime jeunesse.

Une étrange idée lui vint. Et si elle n'attribuait aucun rôle aux jeunes larves ? Et si elle leur laissait choisir leur voie ? Elle pouvait essayer. Ce pourrait être intéressant. Si cela ne marchait pas, puisqu'elle prévoyait de n'en engendrer qu'une ou deux à la fois, elle pourrait toujours affiner la méthode entre chaque génération. Dans tous les cas, même si Silmalyn de Silla trouvait immédiatement une thérapie génique pour elle, il faudrait attendre quelques années au moins avant d'engendrer sa première fille. Juste assez d'années pour que la petite reine soit indiscutablement leur aînée. Pour que l'imprégnation se fasse sans faute.

Un doute la saisit. Les femelles alphas pourraient-elles s'imprégner d'une reine ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, que faire ? Se mordillant la lèvre, elle y réfléchit avec soin. Si ses futures filles n'étaient physiquement pas capables de s'imprégner, ce serait à elle, leur génitrice, de s'assurer de leur absolu et parfait dévouement à leur cause. Si leur corps ne pouvait les forcer à servir les Ouman'shii, ce serait à elle de faire que leur cœur les y contraigne. Que leur âme ne puisse penser autrement.

Elle siffla avec joie. Voilà qui promettait d'être un défi intéressant. Fascinant même ! Si elle s'y prenait correctement, elle pourrait offrir à la future souveraine une élite prête à la servir et à la suivre jusque dans la mort. Une élite femelle, et donc proche de la perfection. Des femelles, par nature plus intelligentes et plus subtiles que les mâles. Mais physiquement plus faibles. Elle grogna, agacée. Il faudrait une garde prétorienne à leur reine, et il n'était pas question qu'elle lui cède ses quelques gardes personnels. Il lui faudrait ses propres guerriers, aussi dévoués que l'étaient les siens.

Elle tendit son esprit vers celui de son commandant.

« Zil'reyn, une idée de comment former une garde prétorienne pour la future reine ? »  
Le mâle réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.  
« Il serait possible de rechercher des volontaires. »

« Je ne veux pas des volontaires. C'est une affaire sérieuse, pas une foire à la promotion ! »  
« Alors, il faut désigner les membres de la garde. »

« Et où les trouverait-on ? Tous nos _wraiths_ ont déjà été imprégnés. Aucun ne le fera par pur dévouement. »  
A nouveau, Zil'reyn réfléchit longuement.

« Si on ne les trouve pas, on les crée. »

« Avec quoi ? »  
« Avec la dernière couvée de Silla. Ce sont de jeunes adultes qui n'ont pas encore été imprégnés. Ils sont en plein milieu de leur apprentissage. Leur âme est encore malléable. Ils peuvent être forgés. Redirigés. D'ici à ce que la larve soit adulte, il est possible d'en faire des guerriers dignes de la protéger et prêts à lui prêter serment. »

« C'est une excellente idée, mais d'ici là, qui veillera sur elle ? Je doute qu'Yghan'shi renonce si facilement à essayer de nous l'arracher, et dès l'instant où le destin de cette larve sera connu - et tout fini par se savoir dans cette galaxie -, cette garce ne sera plus la seule à vouloir s'en emparer. Il lui faut une garde. Le plus tôt possible. »

« Vous avez raison, bien sûr. Je vais y réfléchir. » proposa Zil'reyn.

Elle acquiesça d'une pensée et continua ses réflexions.

« J'ai peut-être une idée... » proposa prudemment Zil'reyn après de longues minutes.

Elle l'encouragea mentalement.

« Votre idée de l'éloigner n'était pas mauvaise. Mais c'est un fait, cette galaxie n'est pas assez sûre. »

« La Terre est hors de question ! »  
« Je sais. Mais je pensais à un autre monde de la Voie lactée. Notre galaxie est minuscule comparée à celle des Terriens. Trouver une planète déserte ne devrait pas être trop compliqué et la larve y sera en sécurité. Même si d'autres _wraiths_ parviennent à traverser le vide intergalactique, ils ne connaissent que la Terre. Elle sera à l'abri, anonyme parmi les étoiles. »

« C'est une bonne idée, mais avec un défaut majeur. Si on veut en faire une reine pour les _wraiths_ et les hommes, il faut qu'elle grandisse au contact de nos deux races. »

« Une colonie. Il n'y a qu'à créer une colonie. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. »

C'était en effet une bonne idée. Une très bonne idée. Elle rit, effrayant les officiers qui s'étaient désintéressés d'elle pour se concentrer sur leurs tâches. Ils pouvaient sélectionner les individus qui entoureraient la petite reine, s'assurer que ce ne soit que les meilleurs de leurs races respectives. Elle pouvait même lui donner des camarades de croissance. Ils avaient deux autres petits _wraiths_ parmi eux, après tout. Zil'reyn approuva son idée. Elle verdit en sentant les raisons sous-jacentes de cette approbation. Il avait senti combien, tout au long de son existence, elle s'était sentie seule et trouvait judicieux d'éviter cette souffrance à leur future reine. Comme une grosse bulle qui remonte à la surface de l'océan, elle sentit une idée se faire jour dans l'esprit de son commandant. Elle attendit patiemment.

« Et si, en plus de lui donner une garde prétorienne, nous préparions des commandants pour la future reine ? »  
« Pourquoi _des_ commandants ? Un seul ne suffirait pas ? »

« Chaque aspirant supplémentaire signifie diminuer d'autant les chances d'un échec en cas de problèmes de tare. »

Elle acquiesça.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? Sélectionner les meilleurs jeunes de Silla pour les former ? »

« Non. Je pensais aux deux autres larves. Rorkalym et Zen'kan de Silla. Ils vont aussi recevoir une éducation « non-traditionnelle ». Ils pourront la comprendre. Surtout s'ils sont élevés ensemble. »

« Élever une reine avec ses futurs commandants... voilà qui est révolutionnaire, Zil'reyn. Je vais y réfléchir.»

« Merci, Delleb. »

La fierté dans le cœur du mâle lui fit plaisir. Elle sourit, avant de feuler un avertissement alors qu'un officier qui avait visiblement pris ce sourire pour une attention à son égard, se permettait de lambiner.

.

 _Selk'ym se sentait étrangement vide. Désœuvré. Pendant des mois, sa vie n'avait tourné qu'autour de l'expérience mixte de Delleb. Mais c'était fini. Il avait gagné le défi. Ses duos s'étaient illustrés lors du tournoi, et le projet pilote avait été fermé. Le commandant Zil'reyn l'avait remercié pour le précieux apport fait aux Ouman'shii, puis plus rien. Le groupe qu'il avait formé s'était égaillé. Il ne s'était pas dissous comme celui de Niau'reyn, mais il s'était étiolé. Ses membres,_ wraiths _comme humains, gardaient de bon contacts, mais à part quelques paires qui étaient réellement devenues soudées, la plupart avaient repris leur vie chacun de leur côté._

 _Tom, Liu et Jiu étaient inséparables, mais ils l'étaient déjà avant. Amanda et Trel'kan s'entendaient déjà très bien auparavant. Il n'y avait eu là nulle surprise. L'expérience finie, Nadelym avait officiellement annoncé sa volonté de prendre Paisible comme serviteur personnel et l'avait marqué comme tel. Mais Selk'ym doutait que grand-monde soit dupe. Paisible était autant son serviteur que Drysse était la sienne. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé le_ wraith _et l'ancien esclave à officialiser ainsi leur lien. Une relation intime et tendre entre humain et_ wraith _était encore une chose taboue. Il fallait beaucoup de courage, et plus de détachement encore, pour oser l'assumer._

 _Les seuls qui semblaient n'avoir absolument aucune gêne à vivre au grand jour leur relation étaient Rosanna, Markus, et Tom - que ce soit avec Milena, Liu ou Jiu. Tous les autres se trouvaient des excuses. Des équivalents socialement plus acceptables. Esal'kan avait élevé Miel comme sa propre fille, et il faisait de même pour Aube, et pourtant ils n'étaient que « ses serviteurs ». Trel'kan et Amanda n'étaient, selon leurs propres mots, que des « amis avec avantages », et Paisible n'était que le serviteur personnel de Nadelym - qui pourtant haïssait donner des ordres à qui que ce soit. Ça le rendait triste. D'abord car, Selk'ym en avait la conviction, une relation ne pouvait être pleinement vécue que pleinement assumée. Et ensuite, de manière bien plus égoïste, parce que tant que de tels liens ne seraient pas acceptés, la matérialisation physique de pareilles unions ne le seraient pas davantage._

 _Il n'était pas le fruit d'un quelconque amour, mais né de l'union génétique d'une humaine et d'un_ wraith _. Il était hybride, et le monde n'était pas encore prêt à l'accueillir vraiment. Il priait chaque soir qu'un jour ce soit le cas. Parfois, il ajoutait « de son vivant », mais il n'osait rêver trop grand. Il avait déjà tellement. Il était libre. Aussi en sécurité que possible, et en bonne santé. Il avait Drysse et Rorkalym. Il avait un toit sur la tête et jamais faim. Il avait même une cause juste pour laquelle se battre. C'était plus que ce à quoi il avait jamais aspiré._

 _Si un vœu lui était accordé, sans hésiter, il le dédierait à Rorkalym. Lui avait déjà tout ce qui lui était nécessaire. Si un souhait lui était donné, que ce soit que jamais les origines de son fils ne soient un poids pour lui. Que jamais elle ne se mettent en travers de son chemin sur la voie de l'accomplissement. C'était un bon vœu. Il pria pour que les Ancêtres l'entendent et l'exaucent._

 _Il était désœuvré, et c'était sans doute pour le mieux. Cela lui donnait tout le temps d'accomplir le travail spirituel que sa précédente mission l'avait forcé à négligé. Et il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour délaisser son fils et son éducation. Rorkalym avait presque quatre ans. Au monastère, il avait eu sous sa responsabilité des moinillons plus jeunes. Son fils était_ wraith _, contrairement aux novices du temple. Cela ne devait pas l'empêcher de devenir un être bon et généreux. Empli de courage dans l'adversité et de compassion pour les pauvres en joie. Les frères du monastère avaient fait de lui, un adulte sans foi ni loi, un moine pieux, un preux guerrier et une personne charitable et honnête. L'ascèse, la bonté de ces cœurs purs et le pardon avaient fait des miracles sur son âme torturée. En transmettant ce qui lui avait été offert, il remboursait sa dette. Les moines croyaient et lui avaient appris à croire qu'il y avait du bon en chaque être. Qu'en chacun poussait une plante mystique, qui arrosée, entretenue et dirigée, fleurissait en amour et en bonté, et qui négligée et piétinée se flétrissait jusqu'à n'être qu'une pauvre graine invisible dans le sol. Ils lui avaient permis de grandir et de fleurir. Rorkalym était sa chance de prouver à l'univers tout entier que sa foi était vraie et que le bien était en chaque être._

 _En vérité, ce n'était pas une chance pour l'univers. C'était une chance égoïste de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable de transmettre cette certitude magnifique aussi bien que les frères qui la lui avaient inculquée, car des preuves vivantes que le bien était en chacun, et que plus que la race, c'étaient les conditions qui en déterminait l'expression, il en était entouré. Humains,_ wraiths _, Iräns, hybrides, Tel'tak. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers d'êtres qui le lui prouvaient à chaque instant. En choisissant d'oublier leurs haines et leurs peurs. En choisissant de pardonner, et de travailler à un but commun. En choisissant, parfois, de s'aimer et de se lier. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était juste de se prouver qu'il pouvait faire partie de ce grand tout. Ce n'était pas un désir honteux, et il n'impliquait aucune souffrance, aucune peine infligée à qui que ce soit. C'était un désir honnête et bénéfique au plus grand nombre. C'était juste. Il était désœuvré, mais pas désinvesti. Il n'était pas perdu. S'arrêter sur le bord du chemin pour regarder le paysage faisait aussi partie du voyage. Tout allait bien._

 _Il partit chercher Rorkalym, qui « aidait » Drysse à cuisiner en triant des baies bleues, retirant tout les fruits encore verts du grand panier._

 _« Viens, fils. Il est temps que tu apprennes à exécuter les mouvements de la salutation à l'univers. »_

 _L'enfant jeta un regard désolé à Drysse qui le congédia avec un sourire, et sautant à bas du banc, il le suivit docilement dans la cour de la ferme._

 _Sous les yeux attentifs de son rejeton, il exécuta lentement le premier enchaînement._


	60. Chapitre 59

**Chapitre court( mais je l'espère intense), désolée.**

* * *

 _Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Elisabeth, John avait appris quelques trucs. Comme la différence entre son sourire « Bienvenue à la maison, tout va bien » et le sourire « Enfin, vous êtes de retour ! Il y a un problème et je ne veux pas vous inquiéter ». C'était définitivement ce sourire-là qu'Elisabeth arborait. Grimpant les marches deux à deux, il la rejoignit sur la passerelle reliant son bureau à la salle de contrôle._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Rien de grave, John. Allez poser vos affaires, on se retrouve tout à l'heure pour le débriefing. »_

 _Il acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. Elisabeth lui aurait dit si le problème, quel qu'il soit, était urgent. Cela ne le rassurait en revanche en rien quant à la gravité dudit problème._

 _Le débriefing fut vite expédié. La mission s'était passée pile comme prévu. Généralement, c'était ce qui se passait quand ils allaient sur New Athos pour voir les amis de Teyla. John laissa son équipe s'égailler, traînant volontairement en arrière._

 _Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne à portée d'oreille, il fixa la diplomate._

 _« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
« Pas ici, John. Suivez-moi. »_

 _Il obéit, attendant jusqu'à ce que la porte de verre de son bureau soit refermée._

 _« Pourquoi tant de mystère, Élisabeth ? C'est encore Todd ?»_

 _« Todd ? Non. Si seulement. »_

 _Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire qu'un des plans foireux du_ wraith _?_

 _Il s'assit sur un des deux sièges faisant face au bureau._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » répéta-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet._

 _Elisabeth sortit une feuille du tiroir de son bureau et la lui tendit._

 _Un mail imprimé, et portant trop de signatures pour ne pas être de mauvais augure._

 _« La Commission veut réduire notre budget ? Comme chaque année non ? »_

 _« Non John. Ils ne veulent pas le réduire. C'est déjà fait. »_

 _« Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! »_

 _« Ils l'ont fait, John ! »_

 _« Quelle bande de sales... »_

 _« John ! »_

 _« Pardon, mais tout de même, quelle bande de... »  
« John ! »_

 _Faisant la moue, il lui rendit le papier._

 _« On ne peut rien faire ? »_

 _Elle hocha tristement la tête de gauche à droite._

 _Soupirant, il se passa une main sur le visage._

 _« C'est vous qui tenez les cordons de la bourse. Concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ? On annule la soirée pizza mensuelle ? On limite le nombre de sucre dans les cafés ? McKay ne va pas pouvoir avoir une nouvelle chaise ergonomique ? »_

 _« Non, John. Concrètement, ça veut dire qu'un tiers du personnel rentre à la maison dès le mois prochain. »_

 _« Quoi ?! »_

 _« Vous m'avez bien comprise, Colonel. Nous avons un mois pour sélectionner ceux qui vont rester et ceux qui partent. »_

 _« Mais, mais... c'est pas possible ! On a besoin de tout le monde ! »_

 _« La Commission n'est pas de votre avis. Ils nous suggèrent de renvoyer en priorité le personnel non essentiel. »_

 _Il la fixa, désabusé._

 _« Et pour ces foutus ronds-de-cuir, c'est qui, le personnel non essentiel ? »_

 _« Toute l'équipe de botanistes et de zoologistes. Selon eux, un seul biologiste devrait amplement suffire. Idem pour les anthropologues, archéologues et sociologues. On peut en garder cinq. »_

 _« Cinq ?! Mais ils sont trente, dans l'équipe danses bizarres et vieilles pierres ! »_

 _« On dit la section archéologie et xénoculture, Colonel. »  
« C'est ce que j'ai dit. Danses bizarres et vieilles pierres. Cinq ?! Mais ils s'imaginent quoi ? Que ça va suffire ? »  
« Oui. » répliqua sombrement Elisabeth._

 _« Mais vous ne pouvez pas leur expliquer ? »_

 _Elle le fixa, l'air las. Bien sûr qu'elle avait essayé. Elle avait tout essayé avant de lui en parler. Bien sûr, c'était Elisabeth Weir._

 _« Merde. Qui d'autre ? »_

 _« Je dois encore décider quel personnel civil ne verra pas son contrat renouvelé, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre collaboration, Colonel. »_

 _Il détestait viscéralement ce genre de chose. Quoi de pire que de renvoyer quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait de mal ?_

 _« Pourquoi ? C'est vous qui gérez le personnel civil. »_

 _« C'est exact. Et vous êtes le chef de la sécurité et le militaire le plus gradé de la mission. »_

 _Il se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr, la purge ne concernait pas que les civils. Il allait devoir renvoyer de bons et braves soldats._

 _« Combien ? »_

 _« Au moins vingt. »_

 _Il grinça des dents et jura. Elisabeth ne le reprit pas._

 _« Bon, on peut déjà renvoyer les petits jeunes qui viennent d'arriver. Ça nous en fait déjà sept. »_

 _« Navrée, colonel, mais le QG a précisé que vous ne pouviez pas renvoyer les nouvelles recrues. »_

 _« Merde ! »_

 _Il allait devoir renvoyer de loyaux soldats ayant fait leurs armes dans Pégase et connaissant les dangers auxquels ils faisaient face, pour garder des blancs-becs qu'il allait falloir quasi biberonner. Serrant les poings, il fixa un point dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente à nouveau capable de se contrôler. Pendant un instant, il hésita à s'inclure dans la liste. Ça lui ferait une personne de moins à condamner._

 _« Je suis censé faire ça comment ? Je fais une loterie ? » gronda-t-il._

 _Weir haussa les épaules._

 _Ils en étaient réduits à ça ? Tirer au sort ? Vraiment, c'était à ça qu'ils en étaient réduits ?_

 _Il fallait qu'il sorte. Qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il bouge, qu'il se change les idée, ou il allait exploser._

 _« Autre chose ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Non. Merci, Colonel. »_

 _Il la salua du menton et sortit, se retenant de se mettre à courir immédiatement._

 _._

 _Courir, se battre - ou plutôt se faire rétamer - par Ronon, et même une longue douche glacée n'avaient rien changé. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire._

 _Et rien ne changea au cours des trois jours suivants. Même après s'être enfermé dans son bureau avec les dossiers de chacun de ses hommes et les avoir tous épluchés, il ne parvenait pas à trouver une seule raison valable d'en renvoyer ne serait-ce qu'un._

 _Pourtant, Elisabeth finit par le reconvoquer dans son bureau._

 _« Vous avez établi une liste, Colonel ? »  
« Non. Aucun de mes hommes ne mérite d'être renvoyé ! »  
« Personne sur cette base ne mérite d'être renvoyé, John. Ce n'est pas une question de mérite. Ce n'est même pas juste. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi on le fait ? »  
« Parce qu'on n'a pas le choix. »_

 _Il gronda._

 _« Il me faut cette liste. Demain matin. » insista-t-elle._

 _Avec un grognement et un vague salut, il sortit._

 _._

 _Malgré la nuit blanche passée devant les dossiers, il n'avait toujours aucune idée. John jeta un regard haineux à l'horloge. Bientôt huit heures. Elisabeth n'allait pas lui donner de délai supplémentaire. Ce serait donc la loterie._

 _Il écrivit sur des bouts de papier les noms de tous les militaires de la base, à l'exception des privilégiés qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher, de Ronon et de Teyla - qui n'étaient pas Terriens - et de Milena Giacometti, qui avait une famille dans Pégase. Puis, sans hésiter, il y ajouta le sien, vida sa corbeille à papier par terre, et jeta tous les morceaux dedans avec de secouer. Puis il y plongea la main. A vingt reprises. A vingt reprises, il se sentit immonde. Se détesta pour ce qu'il faisait. En tant qu'être humain, il se révulsait. Enfin, les vingt papiers furent empilés sur son bureau. Il abandonna la corbeille à papier et les « graciés » par terre, et s'assit lourdement. Une part de lui espérait trouver son propre nom parmi eux. Une autre le craignait plus que tout. Inspirant à fond, il en ramassa un et l'ouvrit._

 _Natascha Hoffman. Merde. Une excellente soldate, et une mère de famille célibataire. Elle était venue sur Atlantis pour pouvoir financer les soins de son fils, gravement malade et gardé par sa sœur._

 _Il hésita un instant, puis récupéra la poubelle et y piocha un autre billet._

 _Jack Helg. Un vétéran de la guerre d'Irak qui n'avait plus rien qui l'attende sur Terre. Il n'avait vécu que dans l'espoir de mourir en service jusqu'à l'an passé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe raide dingue amoureux de la jolie Dr Juillot. Et Elisabeth le lui avait dit, la chirurgienne urgentiste allait rester. Il roula le papier en boule et le balança dans la poubelle. Au moins, Natascha pourrait-elle voir son fils plus souvent comme ça. Il nota son nom et son grade sur une feuille._

 _Il ouvrit un second papier. Muhammad Rafi. Il se refusa à réfléchir et continua. Greg Kalberg. Olivia Gomez. Jonas Paris. La liste était longue. Au bout d'un moment, les noms ne furent plus qu'une brume devant ses yeux. Plus que deux. Son nom n'était toujours pas sorti et il ne savait toujours pas s'il désirait que ce soit le cas ou pas._

 _Hésitant un instant, il laissa sa main suspendue au dessus des deux bouts de papier menaçants. Retenant son souffle, il prit celui de gauche._

 _Amanda Strauss._

 _Réduisant le papier à l'état de minuscule boulette, il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, tapa du poing si fort dur la table que le pot à crayons se renversa, puis écrivit avec rage le dix-neuvième nom de la liste. Lieutenant Amanda Strauss - avec un trou au niveau du A d'Amanda, et un autre sur le deuxième S de Strauss. Soudain, il sut ce qu'il voulait pour le dernier papier. Fermant les yeux, il pria pour y voir son propre nom._

 _Il le prit et le déplia._

 _Robert Hudson._

 _Encore un vieux de la vieille qui s'en allait._

 _Il resta là, la main suspendue au-dessus de la fatidique feuille, hésitant. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas son nom qui était sorti ? Pourquoi ?_

 _Les minutes passèrent. Finalement, il écrivit le dernier nom de la liste._

 _Il n'avait pas le droit de s'échapper comme ça. Ce serait sa punition. Rester et savoir que d'autres étaient partis par sa faute. Il n'y aurait pas d'expiation._

 _Sans un regard pour les vingt noms, il plia la feuille, se leva, et sans prendre la peine de toquer, vint la plaquer brutalement sur le bureau de Weir, qui le regarda, perplexe et compatissante. Se redressant, il resta planté devant son bureau, les bras croisés, ne sachant trop ce qu'il attendait._

 _Elle déplia la feuille et la lut avec attention._

 _« Pourquoi eux ? »_

 _« J'ai tiré au sort. »_

 _Elle acquiesça solennellement. Elle le comprenait._

 _« Merci, John. »_

 _La mâchoire crispée, il parvint à esquisser un hochement de tête avant de tourner les talons._

 _Il fallait qu'il trouve Ronon. Il fallait qu'il se fasse botter le cul._

 _Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa le guerrier_ wraith _que Delleb leur avait envoyé en guise d'ambassadeur à résidence, et une idée germa dans sa tête._

 _« Bob, vous auriez une minute ? »_


	61. Chapitre 60

**Comme je l'ai déjà annoncé sur mes autres fanfictions en cours, je ne peux plus maintenir la cadence de trois chapitres par semaines. Je vais donc poster plus irrégulièrement. Je vais néanmoins continuer, car je n'ai pas fini de narrer ce que j'ai à raconter.**

 **Je ne vous demande qu'un peu de patience et beaucoup d'indulgence.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Officiellement, Amanda était déployée sur Oumana en tant qu'envoyée d'Atlantis. Un titre un peu flou pour un rôle pas moins évasif. En gros, si on n'avait pas besoin d'elle sur la cité, elle était censée se rendre utile chez les Ouman'shii. Nombreux étaient ceux qui la plaignaient des deux côtés, mais elle aimait bien ça.

Elle était de tous les fronts. De toutes les missions intéressantes ou presque. Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais et avait toujours une parfaite excuse pour éviter les interminables tours de garde au sommet d'une tour vide d'Atlantis, ou dans les bois venteux entourant la Porte d'Oumana. Elle avait le job parfait.

Avait. Au passé. Si son entretien sinistre avec un colonel Sheppard lugubre n'avait pas suffi, elle avait reçu son ordre officiel de démobilisation. Elle avait fait son temps. Trois fois deux ans de déploiement sur Atlantis. Il n'y aurait pas de quatrième fois. On n'allait même pas la laisser faire les huit mois restants de ce déploiement-ci. Elle rentrait avec le _Dédale_. Il lui restait dix jours. Douze peut-être, et ce serait fini.

Sheppard lui avait fait comprendre qu'à moins d'un cas de force majeure, il ne lui attribuerait plus de missions sauf si elle le demandait. Le maigre temps qui lui restait était à elle. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Amanda ne voulait surtout pas penser à après. Ne voulait surtout pas avoir à réfléchir. Elle voulait juste travailler jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir et tomber de sommeil. Pour ne pas avoir à penser.

Elle avait donc enchaîné mission sur mission, se servant de sa double affectation pour esquiver tous les temps de repos que Sheppard, d'un côté, et Zil'reyn de l'autre tentaient de lui donner. Après trente heures non-stop de missions d'exploration pour le compte des Ouman'shii, elle était « rentrée se reposer » sur Atlantis, et avait enchaîné sur une mission de plus de vingt heures avec AR-3. Elle avait ensuite dormi huit heures, puis face au refus du colonel de lui donner une autre mission, était repartie « se reposer » sur Oumana, où Delleb avait été ravie de lui coller trois scientifiques _wraiths_ à materner pendant leur brève mission d'échantillonnage de population sur une de leurs planètes.

Les aliens n'avaient pas tant besoin de protection que de quelqu'un de pédagogue, capable de traduire leurs sifflements scientifiques verbeux à des paysans méfiants n'ayant jamais vu une aiguille de leur vie et ayant encore moins entendu parler de pathogènes dangereux.

Elle avait réussi à engloutir ainsi neuf jours. Neuf jours de travail effréné et moins de vingt-cinq heures de sommeil entre deux. La seule chose qui aurait pu être plus parfaite aurait été la non-existence de la maudite lettre cachée dans le fond de son paquetage. Peut-être que si elle continuait à l'ignorer et à ne pas y penser à force de travail, elle disparaîtrait, elle et son message.

Elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer.

« Amanda, tu dois dormir. »

Trel'kan l'avait coincée alors qu'elle revenait d'Atlantis pour chercher les missions que le colonel Sheppard ne voulait plus lui donner.

Elle tenta de l'esquiver. Un pas à gauche. D'un glissement de côté, il bloqua la route. Un pas à droite. Il se remit sur son chemin. Gauche, droite, gauche. Il était toujours devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas se battre. Ne voulait pas gâcher le semblant d'amitié qu'ils avaient retrouvé.

« Trel'kan, pousse-toi. »

« Seulement si tu vas te reposer, Amanda. »

Elle soupira. Droite, gauche, gauche.

Le guerrier se laissa prendre par sa feinte, et elle bondit en avant seulement pour buter sur Râ'kan qui, inébranlable comme toujours, la fixait, un rictus désapprobateur aux lèvres.

« Mais bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! Foutez-moi la paix ! » explosa-t-elle, les nerfs mis à vif par le manque de sommeil.

« On veut que vous dormiez, lieutenant Strauss. » répondit platement Râ'kan.

« Mais de quoi je me mêle, putain ! »  
Elle tenta de contourner Râ'kan, qui parvint à être encore plus vexant que son frère, se contentant de tendre un bras pour gentiment la repousser à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le dépasser.

L'idée de lui tirer dessus se fit jour dans son esprit, mais elle l'écarta. Elle n'était pas encore assez furieuse pour ça. Ni assez désespérée.

Levant les mains de l'air le plus apaisant qu'un guerrier _wraith_ tout en muscle fût capable d'avoir, Trel'kan s'approcha prudemment d'elle.

« Petite graine, calme-toi. On ne te veut aucun mal. On veut juste t'aider. Tu comprends ? Tu as un problème et on veut t'aider. » supplia-t-il.

Sa colère monta d'un cran alors qu'elle sentait des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Mais pourquoi ses émotions étaient-elles à ce point hors de contrôle ?!

« Occupez-vous de vos oignons ! »

« Les bulbes, ou c'est une autre métaphore terrienne ? » demanda précautionneusement Trel'kan.

« Une putain de métaphore, maintenant, dégage ! »

Ni Trel'kan ni Râ'kan ne bougèrent.

Elle renonça à essayer de les feinter. Elle était trop épuisée pour ça. Le regard rivé sur ses rangers crasseuses, elle attendit, les poings serrés.

« Le _wraith_ est la ruche. La ruche est le _wraith_. » énonça cryptiquement Râ'kan.

L'incongruité des paroles du guerrier lui fit relever la tête.

« Hein ? »

« C'est un proverbe. En gros, ça veut dire que si tu as un problème, c'est aussi le problème de ta ruche et de tes frères. » expliqua Trel'kan.

« Fabuleux. Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

« Non. »

La réponse fut unanime.

Elle serra les dents au point de faire crisser ses molaires.  
« Laissez-moi passer. J'suis pas un _wraith_. Vos histoires de ruche ne me concernent pas. »

Ils ne bougèrent évidemment pas.

« Vous n'êtes pas _wraith_. » acquiesça Râ'kan.

« Mais tu es notre sœur de cœur. » renchérit Trel'kan.

Cette fois, ses dents grincèrent si fort qu'elle en eut mal. Respirer et détendre cette mâchoire. Le terme frère/sœur n'avait pas du tout le même sens pour eux que pour elle. C'était comme un frère de bataille. Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Ne pas penser à l'absence totale du terme « inceste » à la lettre I du dictionnaire _wraith_ , et juste trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux.

Elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes gentils, les gars, mais ça va. Faut pas vous inquiéter, tout va bien. »

Deux arcades sourcilières dubitatives lui apprirent que son mensonge n'avait pas pris.

« Non, mais vraiment. Tout. Va. Bien. »

Leur expression n'avait pas changé d'un iota et soudain, comme une seule entité, les deux aliens passèrent à l'attaque. En un instant, elle se trouva désarmé et balancée en travers de l'épaule de Trel'kan qui prit la direction du village _wraith_.

Après une bordée d'injures et une vaine tentative de se dégager, elle renonça et se laissa mollement pendre.

Ils avancèrent quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce que Râ'kan le brise.

« De combien de tonnelets d'alcool un humain a-t-il besoin pour oublier ? »

« Hein ? »

« De combien de tonnelets... disons, de bière grinnaldienne, avez-vous besoin pour oublier vos problèmes ? »

Mais c'était quoi cette question d'alcoolique chevronné ? Elle se tortilla pour jeter un regard torve au guerrier qui portait les armes dont elle avait été dépouillée.

« Je sais pas. Un demi, un quart peut-être. »

Le _wraith_ pouffa.

« Petite chose fragile. » cracha-t-il avec un dédain bien trop teinté d'affection pour qu'elle en prenne ombrage.

Même si elle n'était en rien aussi proche de Râ'kan que de son frère, elle avait fini par connaître le _wraith_ de cette manière unique que seule la rudesse d'un déploiement commun permettait.

« Je régénère pas mes gueules de bois, moi ! » marmonna-t-elle.

En attendant, ce n'était peut-être pas la pire manière de finir le peu de temps qu'il lui restait ici. Bourrée comme un coing avec de l'alcool extraterrestre, en compagnie de foutus vampires aliens. Sa tête n'allait pas la remercier, mais ses pieds sûrement. Les cloques de ses cloques avaient des cloques, après tout.

Elle se tortilla à nouveau.

« Hey, tête de pioche, tu veux pas me poser ? Si j'en crois les plans de l'autre alcoolique là, t'as pas fini de me porter. »

Trel'kan s'arrêta et la fixa un instant ou deux.

« Tu ne vas pas essayer de fuir ? »  
« Nah. Pas si c'est vous qui payez. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, puis acquiescèrent et elle fut délicatement déposée par terre.

Râ'kan ne lui rendit toutefois pas son équipement.

Qu'il le porte donc. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son P90 pour picoler.

.

Ils avaient fini perchés sur les branches basses d'un arbre en bordure des champs, une honorable réserve d'alcools divers posée au pied du tronc. Le soleil sur la peau, le vent dans les cheveux et le goût piquant d'une liqueur violine sur la langue. C'était bon. Presque parfait. Ç'aurait été parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu le spectre invisible et menaçant de sa démobilisation qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Même si elle n'avait rien dit aux deux aliens, elle le voyait à leur attitude subtilement tendue : ils étaient bien conscients de sa présence.

Après quelques verres, elle commença à chanceler, la solide branche sous elle semblant violemment tanguer dans la douce brise, et elle dut s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Trel'kan.

Quelques verres de plus et elle tombait mollement de son perchoir, comme un gros fruit trop mûr en uniforme. Trel'kan – qui, fidèle à lui-même, avait à peine goûté les différents boissons - bondit à ses côtés pour s'enquérir de son état, tandis que Râ'kan - qui lui avait mis un point d'honneur à boire trois fois plus qu'elle - s'étranglait dans une crise de fou-rire, qui finit par aussi le faire tomber de sa branche sous le sifflement réprobateur de son frère.

Un coin de son cerveau lui disait que la situation ne devait pas être si drôle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Rire à en pleurer même. C'était hilarant. Elle, les cheveux en bataille, l'uniforme sale et les plus gros cernes de ce coin de la galaxie sous les yeux, ivre et pliée en deux de rire à côté d'un guerrier _wraith_ toujours impassible et immaculé sauf quand pris de boisson et présentement au moins deux fois plus saoul qu'elle, se tenant les côtes à force de rire tout en poussant d'étranges petits sifflements étranglés, témoignant de la souffrance de ses poumons, avec entre eux deux un autre _wraith_ qui, les bras croisés et l'air méprisant, leurs donnait du « misérables dégénérés » et autres « ivrognes de pacotille ».

Après dix bonnes minutes d'un inextinguible fou-rire, ils se calmèrent enfin et Trel'kan se laissa tomber en tailleur à leurs côtés, secouant la tête d'un air défait.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ? » grommela-t-il, morose.

« Nous aider à nous bourrer encore plus ? » suggéra-t-elle avec beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

L'alien poussa un grondement réprobateur, mais lui tendit néanmoins une bouteille d'un quelconque alcool.

« Tu vas le regretter demain. »

« Y aura pas de demain. » lâcha-t-elle sinistrement, toute joie stupide oubliée.

Râ'kan, qui avait attaqué la complexe tâche d'ouvrir un tonnelet sans en perdre la moitié du contenu, se figea, alors que Trel'kan, en un réflexe instinctif, tendait la main pour la toucher et établir un contact télépathique, s'arrêtant à un centimètre à peine de son bras, laissant ses doigts là quelques secondes avant de les retirer comme à regret.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à la place, d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Elle eut envie de lui jeter sa bouteille à la tête. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ça ! Cette manie de se cacher derrière un air indifférent. Elle amorça le geste, puis baissa mollement le bras. Tout compte fait, c'était mieux ainsi. Des effusions, des regrets et des suppliques seraient encore pire.

« Vous êtes mourante ? » s'enquit Râ'kan, sa façade également indifférente rendue un peu précaire par son taux d'alcoolémie.

Elle ricana.

« Si seulement. Ce serait plus facile. J'veux dire, on est dans Pégase. Y aurait des choses à faire. Mais là... Putain ! Je peux rien faire ! » ricana-t-elle.

Les deux _wraiths_ continuaient à la fixer comme si elle était la chose la plus inintéressante du décor. Et pourtant leurs yeux ne la quittaient pas.

Avec un soupir, elle tenta de se relever pour aller récupérer son sac qui gisait à deux mètres de là, mais les vertiges et la nausée ad hoc la firent immédiatement renoncer.

« Râ'kan, passez-moi mon sac. »

L'alien obéit et le lui lança.

Le choc la fit chanceler et elle manqua de tomber en arrière. Elle parvint à éviter cette débâcle en contractant ses abdominaux de toutes ses forces et, une fois stabilisée, ouvrit d'un geste rageur le paquetage méticuleusement rangé et le vida sans cérémonie dans l'herbe, farfouillant entre les rations militaires à moitié entamées et les munitions supplémentaires pour en sortir le bout de papier froissé, qu'elle jeta maladroitement entre les deux _wraiths_.

Râ'kan le prit, y jeta un œil et le lâcha avec dépit.

« C'est du terrien. » nota-t-il, un peu inutilement.

Trel'kan le ramassa, et commença à laborieusement le lire, suivant du doigt la ligne et murmurant les mots au fur et à mesure qu'il les décryptait.

L'air grave, il reposa finalement le courrier sur le reste de ses affaires, le coinçant sous une barre énergétique pour qu'il ne s'envole pas.

Amanda, la tête vide et vaguement douloureuse, bien qu'infiniment moins que l'âme, le regarda se lever d'un geste fluide, maladroitement imité par son frère chancelant.

« Lieutenant Amanda Strauss, ç'a été un immense honneur pour moi de servir à vos côtés. Puisse votre prochaine affectation être aussi glorieuse et utile que l'a été celle-ci. » annonça-t-il solennellement, accompagnant ses paroles d'une élégante révérence.

C'était tout ? Un au revoir bien propre et basta ?

Amanda se mordit très fort les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas partir.

Avec tout autant de grâce, Trel'kan se redressa, soupira doucement, verdit un peu et ajouta, bien moins pompeusement, et d'un ton bien plus doux et intime :

« Ç'a été un authentique plaisir d'étudier l'art de l'accouplement avec toi, petite graine. »

Il se tut quelque secondes, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Et je crois que... tu as fais de moi quelqu'un de meilleur... ou du moins de plus adapté à cette nouvelle ère. Merci. »

Elle arrêta de se mordre les lèvres. C'était inutile. A présent, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Râ'kan, qui avait miraculeusement réussi à se relever et à faire une révérence sans trébucher, se racla la gorge.

« J'espère avoir encore l'honneur de rencontrer une guerrière aussi redoutable que vous, lieutenant Amanda Strauss. Vous combattre, et surtout combattre à vos côtés, a été très instructif. »

Il s'arrêta aussi, cherchant à son tour ses mots.

« Puisque vous êtes humaine et mortelle... puissent les années qui vous restent être emplies de combats et de victoires pour votre cause aussi éclatantes que celles que vous avez remportées ici. »

Elle voulait les supplier d'arrêter de parler. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne voulait pas d'adieux. Elle voulait juste arrêter le temps. Continuer à se battre contre les _wraiths_ , continuer à vivre dans Pégase. Elle ne voulait pas que tout cela prenne fin. Mais aucun de ces mots ne voulait passer la barrière de ses lèvres. A la place, d'autres jaillirent entre deux sanglots incontrôlables.

« Normalement, on ne souhaite pas une vie de combats. On souhaite la paix et le bonheur. »

« Un guerrier n'a pas de raison d'exister en temps de paix. Pourquoi devrais-je vous souhaiter d'être inutile ? » demanda Râ'kan, perplexe.

Elle ne put que renifler en guise de réponse. Elle ne se sentait pas de rempiler pour un nouveau déploiement en Afghanistan, ou Dieu savait où était maintenant la guerre sur Terre. Pas après le SGC, pas après Pégase. Pas après les _wraiths_ et tout le reste. C'était ça ou c'était rien. Mais si elle quittait l'armée, qu'allait-elle devenir ?

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

Le gémissement lui avait échappé.

« Amanda, je peux te toucher ? »

Elle acquiesça et la seconde d'après hoquetait, le souffle coupé par une embrassade à lui casser des côtes.

« Trel... Trel'kan... j'peux... pas... respirer. »

La pression diminua suffisamment pour que l'oxygène arrive à nouveau à ses poumons.

Le guerrier resta juste comme ça, à genoux devant elle, la serrant contre lui tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Des larmes tellement brûlantes qu'elle se demanda s'il était possible de boire assez pour qu'elles deviennent alcoolisées. Finalement, elle n'eut plus rien à pleurer.

Doucement, il l'écarta de l'avant de son manteau en cuir rendu collant par l'humidité et le sel.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de partir. »

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite, déglutissant pour chasser la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge.

« J'ai pas le choix. Crois-moi, j'ai pas le choix. Des salopards en col blanc ont décidé de réduire les effectifs. On m'a pas demandé mon avis. »

« Et alors ? Si tu veux rester, tu as ta place ici. Tu es déjà Ouman'shii. Tu fais déjà partie de la ruche... de la famille. Ici, c'est chez nous.»

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je déserte ? C'est quoi un soldat qui déserte ? Qui peut avoir confiance en un déserteur ?»

Les deux _wraiths_ échangèrent un regard.

« C'est nous. C'est toi. Tu as déjà refusé d'obéir à des ordres stupides de tes supérieurs, Amanda. »

« J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait. Atlantis n'abandonne jamais personne. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Rosanna et Markus. »

« Et à présent, Atlantis t'abandonne. » siffla durement Râ'kan.

Elle soupira.

« Mais non. C'est pas pareil... »

« Quelle différence ? »

« Tout ! »

« Ah. Donc, selon toi, moi et mes frères, sommes des traîtres indignes de confiance ? » demanda Trel'kan.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! » s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Pourtant, selon toi, un guerrier qui abandonne sa ruche lorsque celle-ci se montre indigne de son honneur ou incapable de tenir les promesses faites mérite, au mieux, le dédain. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Tu l'as dit. Avec des mots de Terrien, mais tu l'as dit. A part les fils de Silla, nous sommes ici tous des traîtres. Nous avons tous trahi notre reine pour rejoindre les Ouman'shii. »

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait dit ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ?  
« Mais... mais non. Vous... vous avez jamais trahi Delleb. » bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

« Faux. Elle nous a ordonné d'obéir au commandant en second en son absence et lorsque celui-ci à vendu sa ruche et ses _wraiths_ en échange d'un poste de commandant et d'une place de reproducteur, nous avons trahi notre vœu de toujours lui obéir afin de pouvoir à nouveau la servir elle, et pas une usurpatrice opportuniste. C'est vrai que nous avons la chance de ne pas devoir combattre notre reine, mais nous devons combattre nos frères, devenus les _wraiths_ d'une autre... et nous n'en sommes pas moins des traîtres. »

Elle se sentait tellement vide. Tellement fatiguée. Pourquoi avaient-ils cette horrible discussion ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvait pas juste continuer à boire joyeusement ?

« Vous êtes pas des traîtres. »

Elle martela vaguement la poitrine du _wraith_ pour appuyer son propos.

« Nous sommes des traîtres. Ce n'est pas une insulte. Pas dans notre cas. Trahir une mauvaise cause au profit d'une qui soit juste est tout ce qu'il y a de plus honorable. » intervint férocement Râ'kan.

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu veux rester ? » demanda doucement Trel'kan, qui la tenait toujours à bout de bras.

Elle acquiesça, reniflant piteusement.

« Ouais, putain, j'veux rester. J'veux rien plus que ça. Mais j'peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle devina une pointe de colère dans la voix grave de l'alien.

« Parce que justement, tout le monde sait que je serai toujours la bienvenue parmi les Ouman'shii. Tout le monde fait comme si de rien n'était, mais j'ai entendu les rumeurs. Je sais que Weir et le colonel me tiennent à l'œil. Qu'ils s'assurent que y ait pas de dossier sensible qui traîne quand je suis là. Si je fuis, je passerai pour une espionne à la solde des Ouman'shii. Même si je pars de mon côté, même si je reste pas avec vous, aucune autre version ne passera. Je serai une espionne à la solde des _wraiths_. Milena n'aura sûrement plus le droit de voir sa famille, ou pire, on pourrait la renvoyer du programme et donc sur Terre. Et je ne parle même pas des relations diplomatiques entre Atlantis et les Ouman'shii. Même si Weir et Sheppard comprendront sûrement, plus haut, ils comprendront pas, et ça va foutre le bordel. Un méga bordel. Vraiment pas le genre de bordel dont la galaxie a besoin. Tu comprends ? »

Trel'kan poussa un grondement amusé.

« Parce que tu te crois assez importante pour changer à toi toute seule le destin de toute la galaxie ? Tu crois vraiment que tes actes sont si importants ? » gronda Trel'kan, cynique.

Le silence retomba, sinistre.

« Non. Elle a raison. Il faut qu'elle reparte. Les humains sont, pour la plupart, stupides et vicieux. Ils refuseront de comprendre. Ils ne sont même pas télépathes. Si elle jure ne pas les avoir espionné, ils ne pourront même pas le vérifier. » intervint Râ'kan.  
« Ils n'auront qu'à demander à Delleb de vérifier pour eux ! » persifla Tel'kan.

« Delleb ? La régente des Ouman'shii, qui jure que je n'ai pas espionné pour lesdits Ouman'shii... ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un témoignage fiable !» nota-t-elle, sardonique.

« Il sera vrai ! Ma reine n'est pas une menteuse ! » s'emporta Trel'kan.

« Mais le lieutenant Strauss a raison. Aucun Ouman'shii ne pourra témoigner de sa bonne foi. Donc, aucun _wraith_ ne pourra témoigner de son honnêteté. Il faut qu'elle rentre sur son monde. » déclara tout bas Râ'kan.

Trel'kan resta longtemps immobile, droit et inexpressif, ses griffes s'enfonçant doucement au travers de la toile de son uniforme.

Finalement, il la lâcha, se redressant et rajustant son manteau comme si de rien n'était.

« Je croyais que les humains étaient libres de leur destin. »

Elle haussa les épaules, vidée et, soudain, étrangement résignée.

« Pas toujours. »  
Le silence s'éternisa, alors que Trel'kan leur tournait le dos, fixant un point dans le lointain tandis que son frère les observait tour à tour, incertain.

« _Wraiths_... humains... on se ressemble plus qu'on ne voudrait l'avouer. » lâcha finalement Trel'kan.

Elle acquiesça, tout comme Râ'kan.

Dans une envolée des pans de son manteau, Trel'kan fit volte-face.

« Ne pas avoir quoi que ce soit à dire sur sa vie, c'est un truc de _wraith._ Et pour te citer, petite graine, « c'est de la merde ». Alors jusqu'à ton départ, on va faire ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça, infiniment reconnaissante. Si elle avait encore eu de quoi verser une larme, elle en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

« Pour commencer, est-ce qu'on peut ne plus reparler de tout ça ? Je veux juste oublier et profiter de l'instant présent. »

Les deux _wraiths_ acquiescèrent.

« Ensuite... heu... ensuite... J'ai faim, bordel ! »

Trel'kan l'aida à se relever, tandis que Râ'kan tassait la maudite lettre avec le reste de son équipement dans son sac et ramassait les fûts et les bouteilles qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vidés.

Chancelante mais fermement accrochée au bras de Trel'kan, elle prit aussi résolument que ses vertiges le lui permettait la route du village.

« Ensuite, je veux faire un tour en _Dart_. Dans le cockpit du _Dart_ ! »

« Je vous attendrai au sol. Faut que quelqu'un surveille les tonneaux. » marmotta Râ'kan.

Trel'kan ricana.

« La seule personne qui risque de les vider, c'est toi, soûlard ! »


	62. Chapitre 61

L' _Utopia_ était revenu, enfin. Rosanna Gady était revenue, enfin. Rosanna Gady n'avait pas changé, malheureusement. Toujours aussi butée et caractérielle.

Elle avait rejeté d'un revers de main négligent ses grands projets soigneusement élaborés pour la future reine des Ouman'shii.

Alors Delleb avait tenté sa chance auprès de Milena Giacometti, avec encore moins de succès. Quoique. Rosanna Gady avait soutenu certaines de ses idées. Donc, il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un échec si cuisant, tout compte fait.

Puis elle avait découvert les « cadeaux » que l'artiste avait ramenés dans ses soutes en plus du pilote de _Dart_ qu'elle était originellement partie chercher.

Non désiré, mais tout à fait gérable, était le contingent de scientifiques terriens venus étudier d'autres planètes. Ils collaboraient déjà avec les atlantes. Collaborer avec d'autres Terriens ne serait pas bien compliqué.

Il y avait un « journaliste » - quoi que cela signifie – qui, pour avoir mis son nez dans les affaires des atlantes sur Terre, s'était vu donner le choix de venir avec eux ou d'être remis auxdits atlantes.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait pousser un humain à choisir les _wraiths_ plutôt que son propre peuple, mais avec Rosanna Gady dans l'équation, rien n'était impossible.

Elle ne se souciait guère de lui. Il n'aurait qu'à rejoindre les hordes anonymes d'humains grouillant chaque jour un peu plus sous leur protection.

En revanche, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire des huit hybrides lanthiens que Rosanna Gady avait ramenés avec elle. Elle lui avait expliqué, qu'ils étaient, tout comme elle, le résultat des expériences inséminatoires d'un Lanthien ayant survécu jusqu'à sa rencontre avec ce qui était sans conteste le pire et le meilleur résultat de ses recherches impies : Rosanna Gady. Ou pour être plus précis, Rosanna Gady et un traqueur _wraith_ renégat. Savoir que ce qui était sûrement le dernier ou du moins un des derniers représentants de ses ennemis héréditaires était mort de la main d'un de ses semblables emplissait Delleb de joie, mais ne diminuait en rien le problème qu'étaient ses rejetons hybrides.

Elle ne pouvait pas les traiter comme de simples humains. Surtout pas sachant que certains faisaient montre de pouvoirs plus puissants encore que ceux de Rosanna Gady. Mais elle n'avait tout de même aucune idée de quoi faire d'eux.

Mais pour l'heure, elle avait d'autres problèmes plus urgents à gérer, comme le soulignait l'écran principal de la salle de contrôle et le commandant de croiseur qui s'y était affiché.

« Superbe régente, nous avons engagé le combat contre une petite flotte _wraith_ non identifiée. Ils masquent leur origine mais nos senseurs sont formels, ces vaisseaux ont déjà participé à trois intrusions différentes dans notre territoire. Quels sont vos ordres ? »  
Trois fois que ces sales insectes les défiaient ? La réponse était évidente.  
« Anéantissez-les. »

Le commandant s'inclina et la liaison fut coupée.

« Zil'reyn, faites-moi parvenir le rapport de combat dès récéption. »

« A vos ordres, grande régente. »

Elle détailla l'écran latéral faisant en permanence défiler les différentes tâches du pont. La journée allait être longue.

.

Dès le lendemain de son arrivée, le pilote de _Dart_ que Rosanna Gady avait ramassé sur Terre était venu lui prêter serment. Un simple pilote de chasse, mais un comme on n'en faisait plus. Rien qu'à le regarder, elle se sentait nostalgique. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa droiture sans fioriture qui lui rappelait une époque révolue depuis longtemps.

Zil'reyn avait suggéré de préserver son génome pour protéger la variété génétique de leur race. C'était une bonne idée. Une excellente idée. Le dernier représentant d'une lignée éteinte. De quoi ramener passablement de diversité à un génome de plus en plus pauvre.

Il avait immédiatement obéi à ses ordres et, Silmalyn en tête, avait fait mettre sur pied une petite équipe de scientifiques dont le seul but serait de répertorier et d'inventorier les mâles porteurs d'un génome intéressant, puis de récolter des échantillons génétiques afin que même en cas de mort de l'individu, ses gènes ne soient pas perdus.

« Delleb ? »

Le commandant s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa tablette.

« Oui ? »

Elle détailla ce qu'il lui montrait.

Les scientifiques avaient déjà établi une liste préparatoire, ou plutôt deux listes. Une liste des individus à sauvegarder, et une liste de ceux dont la reproduction devait être proscrite.

Dans la liste des individus à sauvegarder, il y avait des mâles aux capacités exceptionnelles, et quelques simples alphas provenant de lignées presque éteintes ou disparues. Dans la seconde liste, se trouvaient toutes les engeances mutantes que comptaient les Ouman'shii. Si elle approuvait l'exclusion de la liste de l'hybride Sel'kym, une autre et très massive exclusion ne la satisfaisait guère.

« Convoquez Silmalyn de Silla tout de suite ! »

Bientôt le _wraith_ s'inclinait devant elle, dans la petite salle intimiste où elle avait choisi de le recevoir.

Elle lui tendit la tablette avec le rapport préliminaire.

« Pourquoi avoir exclu d'office l'intégralité des descendants de Silla de la liste des individus à protéger ? »  
Le mâle verdit.

« Parce que vos consignes, sublime régente, étaient de trouver les individus les plus aptes à transmettre et promouvoir la pureté du sang _wraith_. Comme vous le savez, ni moi, ni aucun de mes frères ne pouvons prétendre à cette tâche. »

Elle se frotta les tempes.

« Non, scientifique. Ce n'était pas ma consigne. C'est à force de chercher à préserver une illusoire « pureté » génétique que nous en sommes arrivés où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Je ne vous demande pas de préserver les plus « beaux » représentants de notre race, mais les individus les plus intéressants génétiquement. Vous êtes généticien. Vous devriez être capable de comprendre. Ce que je vous demande, c'est de préserver les anomalies saines et qualitativement intéressantes qui permettraient de pallier au manque sans cesse grandissant de femelles - et donc de lignées - auquel nous faisons face. Ce que je vous demande, c'est de répertorier et d'échantillonner les mâles comme Rel'kym de Gelkamalle, Markus Lanthian, Léonard ou... vous-même. »

Avec un sourire indulgent, elle laissa quelques secondes au mâle pour se remettre de la nouvelle.

« Mais... mais... Markus Lanthian ?! Moi-même ?! Mais... Majesté... nous... sommes porteurs du gène lanthien. Même s'il n'est pas systématiquement exprimé... nous sommes des aberrations. »

Se penchant sur son siège, elle le fixa avec un sourire féroce.

« Des aberrations qui, lorsque ce gène s'exprime, peuvent utiliser la technologie lanthienne. Cette tare est une véritable force si utilisée judicieusement. »

« Mais noble régente, il n'y a que deux fils de Silla capables de tels prodiges. »

Il avait raison, évidemment. Mais cela ne changeait rien.

« Peu importe. Vous avez mes consignes, retournez à votre tâche, scientifique ! »

S'inclinant profondément, le mâle s'éclipsa.

Croisant les mains sous son menton, elle se mit à réfléchir. Peut-être qu'au final, les encombrants hybrides lanthiens allaient se révéler utiles.

« Zil'reyn, venez. » ordonna-t-elle télépathiquement.

Bientôt son commandant la rejoignait.

« Oui, Delleb ? »

« Il est exact que la théorie avancée pour l'expression du gène lanthien de Markus Lanthian et de Tom Giacometti est qu'ils sont les « hysthars » (le mot lui écorcha les lèvres) d'humains avec un gène puissamment exprimé ? »  
« Absolument, oui. »

«Bien... »

Il la fixa, curieux.  
« Qu'avez-vous en tête ? »  
« Eh bien, Silmalyn de Silla a bien contre son gré porté à mon attention que les fils de Silla sont une ressource que nous avons négligée. »

« Certes, et ? »  
« Il s'avère que nous avons huit hybrides lanthiens à disposition, Zil'reyn. Il serait dommage de ne pas tenter de reproduire l'expérience... »

« Deux de ces hybrides sont des larves. »

« Ils auront d'autant plus l'opportunité d'apprendre à apprécier notre race. »

Un sourire prédateur apparut sur les lèvres de son commandant.

« Quels sont vos ordres, Delleb ? »

« Faites en sortes que les hybrides lanthiens aient toutes les opportunités possibles de devenir les « hysthars » (définitivement, elle détestait ce mot) des fils de Silla. »

« Bien. »

« Et Zil'reyn. Personne ne doit être au courant. »

Il eut un sourire entendu.  
« Il est évident qu'il ne s'agira que du plus pur des hasards. Après tout, plusieurs des fils de Silla ont déjà prouvé avec succès leur aptitude à vivre aux côtés des Terriens, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils soient placés comme guides auprès de ceux-là. »

Elle acquiesça. Il faudrait sans doute des décennies pour voir les résultats de cet ordre, mais au regard de l'éternité, qu'étaient quelques décennies ?

.

Amanda avait reçu son horaire de rapatriement. Six heure piles, deux jours très exactement après le retour de l' _Utopia_.

Elle avait juste eu le temps de voir Rosanna Gady et de lui annoncer sa démobilisation. L'artiste lui avait immédiatement proposé de rester, malgré tout, et elle lui avait présenté les mêmes arguments qu'à Râ'kan et Trel'kan. Elle ne pouvait pas. Alors elle lui avait proposé de venir la chercher sur Terre. Une affaire de quelques mois, tout au plus. Amanda était restée dans Pégase pour la sauver quand elle était coureuse, elle pouvait bien faire ça pour elle.

C'était tentant. Très tentant. Et elle ne voulait pas se fermer une potentielle porte sur l'univers alors que celle des étoiles allait se clore définitivement pour elle. Elle avait dit peut-être.

Rosanna lui avait promis de la contacter quand elle reviendrait sur Terre et l'avait serrée très fort dans ses bras, et elles s'étaient séparées.

Milena avait tempêté, et maudit le colonel Sheppard, mais lui avait souhaité le meilleur, au garde à vous et les larmes aux yeux.

Selk'ym, Drysse et tous les amis qu'elle s'était fait dans cette lointaine galaxie lui avaient dit au revoir, et pour la dernière fois, elle avait emprunté la Porte des étoiles pour un voyage dans Pégase.

Elle avait passé sa dernière nuit dans la galaxie sur Atlantis, dans la cité qui avait été un jour son foyer et, par bien des égards, le serait toujours, et bien avant l'aube, elle s'était rendue sur la digue Est pour embarquer à bord du _Dédale_.

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde debout à cette heure matinale, mais le colonel Sheppard était là. Au garde à vous et les yeux trop brillants. Pour les saluer tous. Pour les remercier tous. Eux, les sacrifiés de la politique économique terrienne. Les licenciés pour raisons budgétaires. De tous les adieux qu'elle avait dû faire ces derniers jours, ceux-là n'étaient de loin pas les plus déchirants, mais ils étaient sans doute les plus pénibles. Ceux qui lui rappelaient qu'elle ne partait pas pour une autre mission, mais qu'elle était renvoyée. Démobilisée. Virée.

Qu'à son retour sur Terre, à moins qu'elle se rengage comme simple soldat, en Iran, en Irak ou Dieu seul savait quel pays où se trouvait la guerre sur Terre, elle ne serait plus qu'une simple civile, condamnée au secret mais parfaitement consciente de l'immensité de l'univers.

Le Dr Weir était aussi venue. Leur avait fait un discours plein d'espoir et de gratitude. Leur avait dit que s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, d'une recommandation, de quoi que ce soit, même depuis une autre galaxie, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour les aider.

Puis l'équipage du _Dédale_ les avait forcés à embarquer et le vaisseau s'était lentement élevé vers un ciel qu'elle ne reverrait plus. La plupart des partants s'étaient trouvé un hublot pour regarder une dernière fois la cité millénaire et ce monde alien qui était devenu leur maison. Pas elle.

Amanda s'était jetée sur sa couchette, face au mur, et était restée comme ça, immobile, les yeux ouverts mais aveugles, jusqu'à ce que la vibration de l'hyperpropulsion lui apprenne qu'ils étaient partis. Alors elle s'était levée, avait enfilé sa tenue de sport et était partie cogner un sac de sable jusqu'à ce que ses bras refusent de bouger.

Elle avait deux semaines pour se faire à l'idée. Atlantis, c'était fini. La sagesse populaire disait que tous les sept ans, un nouveau cycle commence. Elle avait fait ses sept ans sur Atlantis. Son cycle était fini. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, c'était fini. Autant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite.

.

 _Thibaud. Il avait choisi de ne porter plus que ce nom, car il se sentait indigne du titre de chevalier de la Tour d'Argent. Indigne d'être Thibaud d'Arzak. Cela lui convenait, mais quelque chose en lui restait du noble protecteur des indigents qu'il avait été. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'outrer alors qu'il voyait tous ces gens, riches ou pauvres, lettrés ou non, de toutes origines et de toutes cultures, au nom de l'espoir en un avenir meilleur, remettre leur sécurité et leur survie entre les mains des_ wraiths _. Pas n'importe quels_ wraiths _, mais des_ wraiths _tout de même. La plupart étaient trop heureux de laisser aux monstres immortels la charge de la guerre et de la violence, mais d'autres ne se satisfaisaient pas de cet état de fait._

 _Une armée était en cours de création. Une armées de fantassins volontaires, ouverte à tous, sans distinction de race ou de sexe, mais toujours dirigée par des_ wraiths _._

 _Et si cela suffisait à ceux qui ne désiraient que tuer et massacrer, pour le chevalier qu'il était toujours - un peu - ça n'allait pas._

 _Faire la guerre, massacrer des ennemis était un mal nécessaire, mais ce n'était pas tout. Où étaient les protecteurs ? Les gardiens ? Les veilleurs ? Où étaient les bras solides protégeant la veuve et l'orphelin ? Il voyait les fauves prêts à se jeter dans la mêlée mais il ne voyait pas les porte-étendards en armure scintillante dont la simple vue inspirait le plus couard des piétons._

 _L'humanité méritait d'avoir ses propres protecteurs. L'humanité méritait de ne pas confier sa survie à ceux qui avaient été leurs assassins pendant des millénaires._

 _C'était sans doute le rêve d'un vieux fou, mais peut-être que ce qu'il manquait à l'humanité, c'était une nouvelle Tour d'Argent vers laquelle tourner son regard, et savoir que dans son ombre, toujours, il y aurait du réconfort._

 _Il était trop tôt pour le dire, mais cela ne signifiait en rien qu'il ne fallait pas agir._

 _Il avait une épée, et une vie entière d'expérience. Il pouvait les mettre aux services des siens. Transmettre son savoir et donner à ceux qui désiraient apprendre les moyens de se protéger sans l'aide des_ wraiths _._

 _Mais pour ça, malgré toute sa répugnance, il allait lui falloir l'autorisation et le soutien de ces derniers. Et pour cela, quel meilleur moyen que de montrer son sincère interêt en l'amélioration de cette entité mixte qu'il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à appeler son peuple : les Ouman'shii ?_

 _._

 _Être sur une ruche était pour lui une expérience terrifiante, mais il n'avait pas le choix._

 _Droit et fier, il attendait depuis quelques minutes devant les grandes portes de la salle du trône, que l'officier en charge du projet daigne le recevoir._

 _Lorsqu'enfin on le laissa entrer, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec curiosité. Quoi qu'il ait imaginé pour une salle du trône_ wraith _, il ne s'était pas attendu à une vaste pièce bourdonnante d'activité, un trône vide au sommet d'une estrade et une grande table de réunion en bois devant._

 _Une femme en uniforme de serviteur s'approcha de lui, une tablette organique serrée contre elle._

 _«Vous êtes Thibaud ? »_

 _« Absolument, Madame. »_

 _« Veuillez me suivre. »_

 _Inclinant la tête, il lui emboîta le pas, alors qu'elle le conduisait vers un monstre à la chevelure nattée serré, fort occupé sur une console murale._

 _« Monseigneur. Le guerrier qui a demandé audience est là. »_

 _Le_ wraith _tourna son regard vers lui._

 _« Bien. Parlez, humain. »_

 _La femme s'esquiva, son office rempli. Thibaud se surprit à regretter son départ. Il était seul avec le prédateur._

 _« Je désire créer une milice de défense populaire. »_

 _Le_ wraith _pencha la tête, insondable._

 _« Notre armée ne vous convient pas ? »_

 _« Je n'ai rien contre l'armée ouman'shii. Je suis un guerrier. J'en comprends parfaitement l'utilité. Ce que je désire créer, c'est un corps militaire dont la mission est la protection de la population. Pas la guerre, pas les représailles, ni la conquête. »_

 _« Pourtant, ce sont par ces actes que nous la protégeons, cette population. » nota ironiquement le monstre._

 _« C'est évident. Mais vos vaisseaux et vos guerriers ne sont pas toujours là, partout. En leur absence, qui protège les villages et les paysans ? Qui veille sur eux ? Et les_ wraiths _ne sont pas la seule menace qui pèse. Êtes-vous là lorsque des bandits attaquent ou qu'un seigneur voisin convoite les terres ? »_

 _Le_ wraith _fit un geste désobligeant de la main._

 _« Querelles d'humains ! »  
« Et pourtant, un humain, comme vous dites, messire _wraith _, meurt aussi sûrement sous la main d'un des vôtres que sous le fil de la lame d'un des miens. Laissez-moi former de jeunes gens au cœur noble à protéger ceux qui cultivent les terres qui me nourrissent et fournissent l'énergie qui vous nourrit. »_

 _« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » persifla le prédateur, mauvais._

 _Thibaud se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. C'était encore plus éprouvant de négocier avec une de ces abominations que de la combattre._

 _« Parce que si comme votre uniforme et votre tatouage le suggèrent, vous êtes un officier expérimenté, les bénéfices sur le long terme d'une telle démarche ne peuvent vous échapper.»_

 _Le prédateur grogna._

 _« Qui pourrait rejoindre cette force armée ? »_

 _« Tous ceux qui le désirent et savent s'en montrer dignes. »_

 _« Mâles comme femelles ? »_

 _« Si une femme est capable de se montrer à la hauteur des attentes, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas l'accepter. »_

 _« Races ? »_

 _« Seulement des humains, bien sûr ! »_

 _Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres du_ wraith _._

 _« En quoi autoriser une formation sectaire serait bénéficiaire aux Ouman'shii alors que nous nous efforçons d'entériner la mixité et l'entraide ? »_

 _Il aurait dû tenir sa langue. Mais Thibaud ne se laissa pas démonter et, jetant un coup d'œil alentour, fit la moue._

 _« Mixité ? Quelle mixité ? Ici, je ne vois que des officiers_ wraiths _et des subalternes humains. Même si vous ne nous traitez plus comme du bétail, je ne vois pas vraiment de traitement égalitaire. J'ai ouï dire qu'il y a des vaisseaux dont l'équipage n'est que_ wraith _qui battent pavillon Ouman'shii... mais aucun qui n'ait que des humains à bord. Il y a des unités entières qui ne sont que_ wraiths _, mais aucune qui ne soit qu'humaine. »_

 _Le_ wraith _pouffa._

 _« Mais, humain, la mixité n'est pas l'égalité. »_

 _A son tour, il ricana._

 _« Et à votre avis, messire_ wraith _, avec une telle logique, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que tous vos efforts partent en poussière ? Je vais vous le dire. Même pas un siècle. Ce qui n'est rien à votre échelle, me semble-t-il, mais à mon échelle, c'est suffisant pour qu'une génération entière naisse en ayant oublié les problèmes de ses ancêtres. Dans un siècle, les humains ouman'shii seront nés sans avoir jamais connu les séléctions, la traque et toutes ces atrocités qu'on doit à votre race, et ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi on leur dit que nos deux races sont égales et complémentaires alors qu'ils ne sont, dans les fait, bons qu'à faire les basses corvées. »_

 _Le prédateur pencha la tête, un air amusé aux lèvres, puis se retourna vers sa console, consultant un dossier que Thibaud devina être à son sujet._

 _« Egal. Intéressant, chevalier d'Arzak, que vous ayez tant ce mot à la bouche. Il me semble que votre peuple n'était pas exactement connu pour son égalité entre les individus. Vous même faisiez partie d'une caste privilégiée, vivant aux dépens du labeur d'une caste servante, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Les chevaliers n'ont jamais vécu aux dépens du peuple ! Nous protégions le peuple ! »_

 _« Alors, vous êtes comme moi et les miens, Chevalier. Mais, vos arguments ne sont pas dénués de sens. Si vous laisser créer votre corps armé peut permettre d'apaiser de futures volontés contestataires, je serais un idiot de m'en priver. Vous avez mon autorisation, mais votre milice sera sous votre responsabilité, et vous allez me rendre des comptes, personnellement, sur son organisation, son fonctionnement et ses missions. Si je la juge utile et respectueuse de la ligne de conduite imposée aux forces armées ouman'shii par la grande régente, alors je la soutiendrai personnellement auprès du commandant Zil'reyn et de la très noble Delleb. Suis-je clair ? »_

 _« Parfaitement. »_

 _« Alors disposez, Thibaud d'Arzak. »_

 _Inclinant à peine la tête et claquant des talons, Thibaud fit demi-tour._

 _Etre subordonné d'un_ wraith _lui donnait la nausée, mais il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et il avait déjà une demi-douzaine de jeunes gens idéaux pour devenir écuyers en tête. Restait à trouver où installer son académie, ainsi que les fonds pour la faire fonctionner._


	63. Chapitre 62

_La vie était pleine de surprises. Les belles et les autres. Voir, au petit matin, la grande régente Delleb traverser les champs à sa rencontre était ce que Selk'ym appelait une grande inconnue._

 _« Hybride ! »_

 _« Grande régente. » la salua-t-il, sans cesser la lente série de mouvements de la salutation à l'univers qu'il exécutait chaque matin avec son fils qui, bien qu'encore maladroit, avait déjà parfaitement mémorisé l'enchaînement._

 _« Cessez de gigoter ainsi. » s'agaça la souveraine._

 _« Si cela vous dérange. » offrit-il, s'arrêtant et se redressant lentement. « Que désirez-vous, régente ? »  
« Votre larve. »_

 _Instinctivement, il fit un pas pour se mettre entre Rorkalym et la reine, qui siffla.  
« Imbécile, je ne lui veux aucun mal. »_

 _« Alors que lui voulez-vous ? » répliqua-t-il, d'un ton prudemment neutre._

 _Delleb fit un geste dédaigneux de la main._

 _« Je suppose que vu votre connivence avec les Terriennes, vous connaissez la petite reine... Ilinka, comme ils l'ont nommée. »_

 _« En effet. Quel rapport avec mon fils ? »_

 _« Cette petite femelle, est appelée à être la souveraine des Ouman'shii. Et même si je doute qu'un hybride comme vous puisse comprendre ce genre de subtilité, pour remplir cette tâche avec efficacité, il lui faudra être bien entourée. »  
Selk'ym hocha à peine la tête, pas plus un acquiescement qu'une invitation à continuer._

 _« Mon commandant, Zil'reyn, a eu une idée brillante. Plutôt que laisser au hasard l'identité de son futur commandant, nous pourrions, comme nous allons la former à son futur rôle, d'ores et déjà le former. »_

 _Voilà qui était inattendu, et inquiétant. Pourquoi Rorkalym ? De tous les_ wraiths _ouman'shii, pourquoi son fils ?_

 _« Vous pensez à Rorkalym ? »  
« Et à la seconde larve de Milena Giacometti. De cette manière, nous doublons les chances d'avoir un commandant digne de ce nom pour Ilinka. »_

 _« Pourquoi eux ? »_

 _« Parce que nous n'avons pas d'autres larves à un stade de développement aussi faible à disposition, et parce que Rosanna Gady est bornée. Elle n'acceptera pas qu'un mâle_ wraith _, aussi prometteur soit-il, soit laissé au contact d'Ilinka plus de quelques heures... sauf si ce mâle en question est aussi... un enfant, comme disent les humains. »_

 _« Concrètement, cela signifie quoi ? »  
La reine eut un sourire éclatant._

 _« Droit au but, n'est-ce pas, hybride ? J'aime ça. Concrètement, vous allez partir avec votre larve, là où Rosanna Gady le jugera bon, pour qu'il grandisse aux côtés d'Ilinka et, comme celle-ci va apprendre à devenir la souveraine d'un peuple aux multiples visages, il apprendra à devenir son commandant. Son ombre, ses yeux, et ses mains. Sa voix, et sa parole, partout où elle ne sera pas. Et s'il s'en montre capable, le jour où elle montera sur le trône - car ce jour viendra, quoiqu'en dise Rosanna Gady -, Ilinka aura la certitude d'être bien épaulée. Que ce soit par lui, ou par la larve de Milena Giacometti. »_

 _« Et s'il ne s'en montre pas capable ? »  
La reine eut un sourire tordu._

 _« Ne sommes-nous pas dans un monde où tout est possible, hybride ? Pensez-vous que votre imperfection le rende inapte à cette tâche ? »_

 _Selk'ym serra les dents, se retenant de gronder. Pourquoi sa nature à lui devait-elle remettre en question les capacités de son fils ?_

 _« Non. Bien sûr que non. »_

 _Delleb le jaugea quelques secondes._

 _« Alors, prouvez-le-moi. Non, mieux, prouvez-le à tout le monde. Prouvez à toute cette galaxie qu'un rebut d'éprouvette comme vous est capable de faire ce que peu de_ wraiths _pourraient accomplir. »_

 _Cette vieille carne était en train de le manipuler. Il en était parfaitement conscient et, pourtant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se jeter dans son piège._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Faites de cette larve (elle désigna Rorkalym qui, toujours derrière lui, observait leur échange en silence) un commandant digne de servir la future reine des Ouman'shii. »_

 _Il se retourna, fixant l'enfant. Si jeune, et déjà on voulait lui faire peser un si lourd fardeau sur les épaules. Mais, il n'en était que trop conscient, cette opportunité qui lui était offerte ne se représenterait sans doute jamais. Commandant de la future reine des Ouman'shii. Lui, Selk'ym, ne serait jamais rien d'autre que « l'hybride ». Moine, guerrier, père, mais toujours et avant tout un hybride. Un monstre de laboratoire, ni_ wraith _, ni humain. Et grandes étaient les chances que Rorkalym ne soit jamais plus que « la larve de l'hybride ». Malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui, tout le soin qu'il pourrait mettre dans son éducation, aux yeux du monde, Rorkalym serait difficilement autre chose, sauf si..._

 _Sauf s'il devenait le commandant de la reine Ilinka. Alors, aux yeux du monde, peu importerait qui l'aurait élevé. Il serait au dessus des masses, protégé de la calomnie par l'aura d'une reine qui, il n'en doutait pas, serait aussi flamboyante que l'humaine qui l'avait adoptée._

 _« Qu'en pensent Rosanna Gady et Milena Giacometti ? »_

 _Delleb gronda, agacée._

 _« Rosanna Gady finira par se faire une raison, c'est certain, quant au capitaine Giacometti, tsssh, pourquoi vous en soucier ? »_

 _Elle n'avait pas tort, évidemment. Une reine n'a qu'un commandant. Si Zen'kan ne faisait pas partie de l'équation, tout serait plus simple pour lui. Mais il comprenait pourquoi la régente désirait élever deux larves pour un seul poste. C'était une sécurité. Un garde-fou, pour ne pas risquer l'équilibre de tout un peuple._

 _Il ne pouvait pas risquer l'avenir des Ouman'shii par pur égoïsme._

 _« J'irai leur parler. »_

 _Sa déclaration sembla prendre de court la reine._

 _« Donc, vous acceptez ? »  
« Oui. »_

 _La régente, pas encore remise de sa surprise, continua à le fixer bêtement quelques secondes, puis un large sourire fendit son visage._

 _« Au final, sans doute le sang_ wraith _qui coule dans vos veines vous donne-t-il plus de discernement qu'à ces exaspérantes Terriennes. Allez donc leur parler, hybride, et ne l'oubliez pas : ce n'est pas auprès de moi que vous vous êtes engagé, mais auprès de tous les Ouman'shii. » susurra-t-elle, superbe, avant de tourner les talons pour retourner à ses royales tâches._

 _Selk'ym la regarda partir, puis fixa son fils, petit bout de_ wraith _trop jeune pour comprendre ce à quoi il venait de le vouer._

 _« On reprend. Jambes écartées, bras en l'air. Oui, c'est bien. Et on inspire, doucement... »_

 _._

Une bonne chose de faite. Lorsque des humains entraient dans l'équation, tout était toujours plus lent. Mais elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Après tout, Delleb n'usurpait pas son titre de grande régente. C'était elle qui tenait les rênes de cet attelage emballé qu'étaient les Ouman'shii.

Elle tendit son esprit vers celui de son commandant, resté à bord de la ruche.

« Zil'reyn, la suite du programme ! »  
« Oui... un instant. Les responsables des différents projets de développement militaires et sociaux vous attendent afin de vous présenter l'avancement de leurs programmes respectifs. »  
Levant les yeux au ciel, Delleb se mit en quête mentale d'un pilote qui pourrait la rapatrier rapidement à bord de la ruche. Encore une journée gâchée à écouter des « experts » s'épancher sur leurs ennuyeux mais nécessaires projets.

Seulement douze heures. Il ne lui avait fallu que douze heures pour passer en revue tous les projets. Certains étaient des catastrophes en plein crash, et elle avait fini par menacer de faire tomber des têtes, d'autres glissaient aussi parfaitement qu'une ruche lancée en hyperespace. Mais de l'ensemble ressortaient quelques évidences. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ils manquaient de _wraiths_ pour garnir les rangs de leur armée encore naissante. Un renforcement et une plus ferme délimitation des frontières de leur territoire devenait aussi indispensable.

D'une pensée, elle exigea l'affichage d'une carte galactique des différents territoires _wraiths_.

Elle l'étudia longuement. A part une ou deux enclaves perdues au milieu de territoires ennemis et farouchement défendues, le territoire ouman'shii était un bloc assez compact, mais au bord dentelé.

Participant largement à l'effet dentelle, les ridicules territoires d'Olamin'shi s'effrangeaient au milieu des leurs et un peu partout ailleurs. Comment Olamin'shi parvenait-elle à garder un semblant de contrôle sur cet éclatement, c'était un mystère. Et sans aucun doute le signe d'une reine avec un certain potentiel, pour arriver à un tel résultat avec si peu de ressources, malgré les _wraiths_ de Silla n'ayant pas voulu devenir Ouman'shii et que Rosanna Gady lui avait donnés, la Grande Mère savait pourquoi.

« Zil'reyn, je veux une communication subspatiale avec Olamin'shi. »

Une heure d'un va-et-vient exaspérant de messages de commandant à chef des communications et vice-versa plus tard, elle voyait enfin le visage méfiant de la reine s'afficher sur son écran.

« Olamin'shi, cette coiffure vous va à ravir ! »

« Delleb. Je ne peux pas vous retourner le compliment, et il est évident que ma coiffure vous indiffère totalement. Quelle est la raison de cette communication ? »

Delleb se retint de sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle se fichait des dix-huit peignes d'os de la reine. Elle était là pour parler politique, alliance et territoires.

« Comment se portent vos territoires ? »  
« Bien. Et les vôtres ? »

« Très bien, mais ils pourraient se porter mieux. »

Olamin'shi leva une arcade sourcilière perplexe. Reconnaître que tout n'est pas parfait n'était pas exactement habituel parmi les reines. Après tout, selon chacune, ses _wraiths_ sont toujours les meilleurs.

« Les choses pourraient aller mieux si mon territoire ressemblait un peu moins à de la dentelle. »

Olamin'shi feula, sur la défensive.

« C'est une déclaration de guerre, Delleb ? »

« Non. Une proposition d'alliance. »

Le silence accueillit son allégation.

« Nous avons déjà un accord, il me semble. »

Delleb opina vaguement.

« C'est vrai. Mais je pense qu'un nouvel accord pourrait nous être plus profitable à toutes les deux. »

Olamin'shi lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Nous nous entendons bien. Avons souvent fait affaire. Nos vaisseaux se croisent régulièrement, sans problème. Mais les choses restent ce qu'elles sont, Olamin'shi. Vous êtes toujours une des reines les plus faibles, si ce n'est la plus faible qu'il soit... »

Olamin'shi feula sous les insultes, mais ne répondit rien. Elles savaient toutes les deux que c'était la plus stricte vérité.

« Combien de vos _wraiths_ parvenez-vous à garder réveillés ? Un tiers ? Moins ? Un quart ? Oh, quelle pitié ! Encore moins ?! »

« En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il, Delleb ? »

« Oh, en rien. Mais j'ai besoin de _wraiths_ , et vous n'arrivez pas à tous les nourrir. Nous pourrions faire affaire, non ? »

« Voulez-vous me reprendre votre présent, Delleb? »

« Non ! Pas du tout. Je voulais vous offrir de nous rejoindre. »

La façade de calme de la reine vola en éclat.

« Vous quoi ?! »

« Je me proposais de vous offrir, à vous et vos _wraiths_ , de devenir Ouman'shii. Prêtez-moi serment, reconnaissez-moi comme votre prééminente, et tous nos problèmes respectifs seront largement amoindris. »

« Je ne m'abaisserai pas à une telle aberration. »

Delleb haussa les épaules, en un geste si humain mais si évocateur, accompagné d'un petit mouvement négligent du poignet.

« C'est aberrant, c'est un fait, mais tellement... satisfaisant. Combien de reines à l'heure actuelle peuvent se vanter de n'avoir aucun _wraith_ en stase ? Aucune ! Absolument aucune. A part moi ! En vérité, mes ressources alimentaires sont plus que largement suffisantes. »

« Si vous vous sentez d'humeur si généreuse, pourquoi ne pas m'en donner, Delleb ? » grinça la reine, glaciale.

« Parce que sans la gestion raisonnée que nous appliquons à nos cheptels humains, autant bombarder ces planètes, le résultat sera le même. Mais convertissez-vous à nos méthodes, soumettez-vous à mon autorité, et je partagerai volontiers mes ressources avec vous, Olamin'shi. »

La reine ricana, cynique.

« Et qu'aurais-je à y gagner, moi ? »

« Outre plus d'humains qu'il n'en faut pour rassasier jusqu'au dernier de vos drones ? Oh, mais rien que le soutien total et inconditionnel d'une des plus puissantes flottes de cette galaxie. Je ne vais pas dire la plus puissante, je ne voudrais pas donner l'impression que je me vante. »

Olamin'shi pouffa, pas dupe.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous feriez partie des Ouman'shii. Nous défendons des mondes humains, pourquoi ne pas le faire avec les territoires d'une sœur ? »

« Et pour ces deux pauvres « avantages », je devrais vous jurer fidélité, m'incliner devant vous, qui de votre propre aveu n'êtes plus une reine, et perdre tout le respect de nos sœurs, comme vous l'avez si brillamment fait, Delleb ? »

A son tour, elle pouffa.

« Le respect ? Quel respect ? Soyons honnêtes : si vous existez encore, ce n'est que parce que votre farouche résistance à toute tentative d'invasion rend l'effort pour prendre vos pitoyables planètes guère rentable. Ce n'est pas par respect. Le respect entre _wraiths_ est mort il y a bien longtemps !

C'est vrai, je suis devenue la risée des autres reines, trop bornée pour comprendre que si nous ne changeons rien, d'ici quelques siècles, un millénaire au plus, notre race ne sera plus qu'une légende que les humains raconteront à leur larves pour les effrayer. S'il reste des humains dans cette galaxie, bien sûr.

Mais s'il faut que je sois le sujet de tous les ragots de ces pipelettes pour avoir la seule ruche qui prospère au lieu de péricliter, alors soit. Que l'on se moque de moi. Au final, c'est moi qui me gausserai sur les cadavres de celles qui sont mortes fières, mais affamées. »

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration.

Puis Olamin'shi lui offrit un sourire tordu.

« Delleb, c'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu à tous ces millénaires avec une telle subtilité... mais aussi blessantes que soient vos paroles, elles ont l'accent de la vérité. Le respect entre sœurs n'est plus. Pourquoi les choses seraient différentes entre nous ? »

« Parce que le respect est un luxe des temps fastes. Et pour moi, les temps sont fastes. Ils pourraient l'être aussi pour vous, Olamin'shi. Vous le savez. Votre délégation est venue, il y a des lunes maintenant, découvrir notre mode de vie, et vos espions doivent vous transmettre les progrès que nous effectuons jour après jour. Je suis disposée à vous offrir tout cela, pourquoi refuser ? »

« Parce que je vois ce que je pourrais y gagner mais pas ce que vous auriez à y gagner, et cela ne me plaît guère. »

« Je vous l'ai dit, ma sœur, cela renforcerait notre territoire, son intégrité, et avec vos _wraiths_ , ensemble, nous serions plus fortes encore. Capable de tenir tête à Yghan'shi et aux autres prétentieuses qui croient qu'elles ont tous les droits parce que leurs territoires sont les plus vastes, et leurs flottes, les mieux garnies. »

« Si vous le dites. Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition, Delleb. »

« Prenez tout votre temps, Olamin'shi. Mon offre n'est pas limitée dans le temps. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie, Delleb. Je vous transmettrai ma réponse en temps voulu. »

« Soit. Puissiez-vous faire le bon choix, Olamin'shi. »

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants puis la communication fut coupée.

Delleb s'appuya avec satisfaction au dossier haut de son siège de régente. La journée avait été productive.

« Je me retire pour le reste du cycle. »  
Elle tendit son esprit vers celui de son commandant pour une communication personnelle.

« Zil'reyn, rejoignez-moi dans mes quartiers quand vous aurez fini votre travail. »

« Avec plaisir, Delleb. »

Elle pouffa. Elle pouvait presque sentir ses efforts pour ne pas sourire comme un imbécile.

Faisant claquer les pans de son manteau sur ses bottes vernies, elle quitta le pont sous les courbettes respectueuses de l'équipage.

Une dernière affaire personnelle à régler et elle pourrait prendre un repos bien mérité.

.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le scientifique était occupé à houspiller ses subordonnés dans le grand laboratoire qu'il s'était attribué, au cœur de la ruche.

« Silmalyn ! »

« Superbe régente, c'est un honneur de recevoir votre visite ! » la salua-t-il d'une révérence courtoise, imité par tous.

« Relevez-vous. »

Il obéit, l'observant avec calme, attendant qu'elle parle.

« Votre référencement des individus génétiquement intéressants progresse bien ? »

« Oui, Madame. Nous devrions bientôt être en mesure de vous fournir une liste exhaustive desdits individus et aussitôt commencer les prélèvements. La salle de stockage cryogénique des échantillons a presque fini de pousser. »

« Bien. Ces nouvelles me satisfont beaucoup. »

« Merci, grande régente. » s'inclina-t-il avec joie.

Basculant sur un mode de communication plus personnel, Delleb poursuivit.

« Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de l'autre mission que je vous aie confiée, Silmalyn ! »

La joie du scientifique fut vite douchée.

« Oui. Pardonnez-moi, superbe régente. Si vous le permettez, je vais vous montrer. »

Avec un grognement agacé, elle lui fit signe de passer devant. Il l'emmena donc à son ancien laboratoire, guère plus qu'un espace technique bas de plafond en queue du vaisseau.

L'endroit était peut-être exigu, mais il était évident que le mâle y avait entassé avec soin tous les équipements les plus performants afin de les y garder pour son seul usage.

Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour elle, tant que le scientifique lui fournissait les résultats attendus.

Il alluma une console et afficha sur l'écran des diagrammes abscons.

« Mes recherches progressent, Madame. Plus lentement que je ne le désirerais, mais sans équipe pour m'aider sur ce projet, sans échantillons génétiques non altérés, trouver les allèles modifiées et déterminer leur état antérieur est un processus long et compliqué. J'ai néanmoins déjà déterminé les secteurs probables touchés par ladite modification génétique. Je suis en train de procéder à des simulations exhaustives afin de déterminer les combinaisons possibles permettant d'obtenir le résultat désiré. A savoir la création et le développement complet et convenable d'embryons d'alphas femelles. Les simulations ne sont pas terminées, mais une constante semble déjà se détacher. »

« Laquelle ? »

« De toute évidence, la production massive d'ovocytes n'est pas compatible avec la création d'embryons femelles. »

« Ce qui signifie. »

« Qu'il ne sera certainement pas possible d'engendrer des portées de femelles. Même si ce sont des alphas, il est fort probable que comme les reines, elles naissent uniques, ou au mieux par deux ou trois. »

« Ksssh, c'est déplaisant. »

« J'en conviens, Madame. Malheureusement, les pics hormonaux nécessaires à la création d'une portée sont systématiquement fatals aux ovocytes femelles. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le scientifique afficha d'autres diagrammes, non moins obscurs que les premiers.

« Il sembleraient que la méthode trouvée par nos ancêtres pour augmenter drastiquement notre taux de reproduction ait été de forcer les organes femelles à se comporter comme des organes mâles et à produire une masse importante de cellules reproductrices. Cette production massive se fait au détriment de la maturation des œufs. Comme vous le savez, contrairement aux humains, ce qui détermine le sexe de l'embryon n'est pas une différence chromosomique, mais une différence de développement dans ledit chromosome. Un chromosome mâle est un chromosome incomplet comparé à celui d'une femelle, qui a eu davantage de temps pour mûrir. C'est pour cela que la transe de reproduction pour engendrer une reine demande bien plus de temps et d'effort que celle pour engendrer une couvée de mâles... »  
« Donc, il sera aussi dur d'avoir des femelles alphas que des reines ? »

« Oui, et non. Il ne s'agit pour l'heure que de suppositions, mais si la transe de reproduction sera sans doute effectivement comparable à celle nécessaire à la génération d'une reine, le développement embryonnaire devrait être identique à celui des mâles. »

« Donc, je devrais pouvoir engendrer sans peine une dizaine de femelles par année ? »  
« Biologiquement, c'est fort probable, grande régente, mais je le déconseillerais vivement. Du moins dans un premier temps.»

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que rien ne nous permet de faire plus que supposer des capacités physique et mentales de ces femelles. Imaginez qu'elles aient le même potentiel télépathique que des reines ! »

« Mmmh, en effet. On n'élève pas une reine comme on élève un guerrier. Si vous dites vrai, elles auront besoin de gardiens pour les éduquer et les former dès leur plus jeune âge. Cela contrarie mes plans, mais je n'ai guère le choix, semble-t-il. En combien de temps, ces femelles seraient-elles fécondes ? Car elles le seront, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elles ne le soient pas, grande régente. Les seuls _wraiths_ stériles sont les drones. En revanche, puisque, comme vous me l'avez vous-même appris, la capacité d'engendrer des couvées est le fruit d'une manipulation génétique, il est plus que probable qu'elles ne puissent pondre plus de deux ou trois œufs à la fois. »

« Soit, mais à partir de quand ? »

Le scientifique eut une grimace gênée.

« Autrefois, je vous aurais répondu sans hésiter « pas avant plusieurs siècles », mais à présent, ma réponse sera « je n'en ai aucune idée ». Quelques décennies, quelques siècles ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si la transe de reproduction est une réalité biologique de notre race ou les conséquences de notre propre bio-ingénierie. »

Avec peine, Delleb maintint une façade impassible.

« Quelle serait l'autre possibilité ? »

A nouveau le scientifique grimaça.

« Je ne sais pas. Un cycle fertile, comme les humains ? Une période de reproduction, comme certains insectes ? Une fertilité permanente ? Il me faut encore approfondir les recherches de ce point de vue là. »

Faisant un pas vaguement menaçant en avant, Delleb vit avec satisfaction le mâle reculer d'autant.

« Alors dépêchez-vous d'approfondir vos recherches. Je commence à être lasse d'attendre. Et vous ne voulez pas que je sois lasse, n'est-ce pas, Silmalyn ? »

« Non ! Jamais, grande régente ! Jamais ! »

« Bien. Alors déléguez davantage à vos subordonnés le travail de catalogage et d'échantillonnage et travaillez davantage sur ce sujet. »

« A vos ordres, grande régente ! »

Elle goûta une seconde la crainte inspirée au mâle, puis quitta la pièce étouffante. Zil'reyn devait déjà être en train de l'attendre.


	64. Chapitre 63

_La rumeurs allait vite. Tom n'aurait su dire où il l'avait entendue en premier : chez les humains, ou dans la toile de l'Esprit. En tout cas, elle avait suffisamment rapidement enflé pour qu'il la juge digne d'intérêt et aille confronter sa mère à ce propos. Milena avait explosé, confirmant par là la relative exactitude de la rumeur. Delleb avait bien pour projet de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la galaxie dans le but d'assurer la protection de la future reine des Ouman'shii. Et elle n'était pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout. Elle avait hurlé et tempêté, et il avait juste réussi à comprendre que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela impliquait aussi son petit frère, mais guère plus. Alors, il avait tendu son esprit vers celui de Markus dans l'espoir que le traqueur pourrait le renseigner plus posément, et effectivement, le guerrier lui avait expliqué la situation de quelques pensées._

 _Il s'était immédiatement senti déchiré. Entre sa famille et ses rêves. Il ne voulait pas quitter Milena, Jin'shi et son petit frère, mais il ne voulait pas non plus renoncer à l'_ Utopia _et à cet univers qui lui tendait les bras. Alors, il avait fait la chose la plus sensée à laquelle il avait pu penser : aller demander conseil à sa mère. Celle qui ne se mettrait pas à hurler dans une rage écumante._

 _Jin'shi l'avait accueilli avec son éternelle bienveillance, et à peine une pointe d'inquiétude en réponse à la sienne._

 _Bien sûr, l'Irän était au courant. Elle s'était renseignée dès les premières vagues. Après tout, cela la concernait aussi. Mais contrairement à Milena, elle avait gardé une prudente distance face aux événements, attendant de voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler._

 _Elle l'avait aidé à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. A se faire son propre avis._

 _Liu, avec flamboyance et Jiu, avec méticulosité, lui avaient également permis d'affiner ses idées et finalement, il s'était senti prêt à parler à Milena._

 _Il avait attendu qu'elle revienne d'une mission courte pour Atlantis, ait mangé, se soit lavée et ait un café bien chaud en main pour l'aborder._

 _« Maman ? »_

 _Instantanément, il avait eu toute son attention._

 _« Je... heu... Je voulais te dire que... tu devrais accepter le plan de Delleb... enfin, la variante de Rosanna... quand elle en aura une. »_

 _A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il sentait la colère de Milena monter._

 _« Comment... peux-tu... dire... une chose pareille ?! »_

 _Comment lui expliquer ?  
« Déjà, je t'aime. Tu es ma mère. Ma famille. Et j'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparés, mais... comment dire ? »_

 _Avec un soupir, il s'assit sur la table de la cuisine._

 _Milena sembla se radoucir un peu._

 _«...Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à Zen. » finit-il par parvenir à articuler.  
« D'être l'instrument de Delleb ?! »  
« Non ! De devenir commandant. Tu seras là pour veiller sur lui, comme tu l'as fait avec moi, hein ? »_

 _La guerrière acquiesça avec un sourire tordu, posant sa tasse sur la table à côté de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras._

 _Même debout et lui assis, il était toujours plus grand qu'elle._

 _« Vous êtes mes fils. Je laisserai personne vous faire du mal. »_

 _« Alors Delleb ne pourra jamais en faire sa marionnette ! » répondit-il, féroce._

 _Milena le lâcha, gardant juste ses mains sur ses épaules pour pouvoir le regarder en face._

 _« Si on reste ici non plus. Et Zen pourra devenir qui il veut. »_

 _« Vraiment ? Absolument qui il veut ? Et s'il veut devenir commandant ? Il pourra quand même ? »_

 _« Absolument ! »_

 _Il n'avait pas besoin d'être dans la tête de sa mère pour voir qu'elle-même n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle fréquentait des_ wraiths _pour pouvoir y croire encore. Même si les Ouman'shii changeaient les choses et permettaient à des anomalies comme lui d'exister, il restait des choses qui n'avaient pas changé._

 _« Milena... »_

 _« Quoi ?Au vu de ce que projettent les deux tarées, je pourrai pas revenir ici souvent. Peut-être pas du tout, ou pas avant des années ! Donc tu viens avec moi. Pas question que je t'abandonne. Jamais ! Tu as envie d'être isolé Dieu sait où à l'autre bout de la galaxie ? Plus d'_ Utopia _, plus de voyage stellaire, peut-être même plus de Liu ni de Jiu ! »_

 _« Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça que je pense que tu devrais partir sans moi. »  
Milena émit un son étrange, comme si elle venait de s'étrangler sur sa propre langue._

 _« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?! »_

 _Il leva les mains en un geste apaisant._

 _« Je sais, maman. Je sais. Mais je suis grand. »  
« T'as dix-sept ans ! »_

 _« Oui. C'est jeune, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis plus un enfant. Ni physiquement (il fit jouer ses doigts, observant la fente de ses_ schitaars _s'entrouvrir doucement) ni mentalement, je l'ai prouvé par mes actes. »_

 _« Tu. As. Dix-sept. Ans ! »_

 _Il opina._

 _« J'ai dix-sept ans. Je pilote le fleuron de la flotte ouman'shii et me suis déjà illustré sur le champ de bataille. Je ne suis plus un enfant et j'ai déjà pris mon destin en main. Celui de Zen est encore entre les tiennes. (Anticipant sa réaction, il s'empressa de poursuivre.) Et si Jin'shi reste, j'aurai toujours une mère pour veiller sur moi. »_

 _Milena, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, la referma lentement._

 _« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »_

 _« Oui. Bien sûr. »_

 _La petite humaine sembla devenir plus petite encore._

 _« Tu veux que je parte ? »_

 _« Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais je pense que c'est ce que tu dois faire, pour le bien de Zen, qui est aussi ton fils et qui a bien plus besoin de toi que moi à présent. Tu comprends ? »_

 _Elle opina tristement._

 _« Je vais devoir démissionner du SGC alors. »_

 _Tom devina une sorte de rage et de culpabilité sous sa subite résignation._

 _«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

 _Milena serra les poings._

 _« Merde ! A une semaine près, Amanda aurait pu rester ! J'aurais donné ma démission à sa place et elle serait toujours là ! Chier ! Chier ! Chier ! »_

 _A nouveau, il la serra dans ses bras, ronronnant doucement comme il le faisait pour apaiser son frère._

 _« C'est pas de ta faute. C'est la faute de personne à part des abrutis sur Terre qui ont décidé qu'elle devait partir. »_

 _« Et de Sheppard ! » cracha-t-elle, la voix un peu étouffée par sa tunique._

 _« Et un peu de Sheppard. » acquiesça-t-il._

 _._

John avait cru en avoir fini avec les mauvaises nouvelles, du moins avec CE genre de mauvaises nouvelles. Lorsque le capitaine Giacometti était venu lui présenter sa démission, sa première impulsion avait été de mettre sa lettre à la poubelle et de lui ordonner de retourner travailler mais à la place, il lui avait demandé la raison de cette démission. Puis il avait eu envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

Si seulement elle avait pu lui apporter cette lettre plus tôt. Elle avait été la seule qu'il avait épargné. La seule qu'il n'avait pas mis sur sa liste. Et voilà qu'elle démissionnait. S'il avait su, il aurait gardé quelqu'un d'autre. Amanda Strauss par exemple ! Quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas partir et qui ne donnait pas volontairement sa démission ! Mais malgré l'envie de cogner, il n'en avait rien fait, et lui avait demandé si elle était sûre de son choix. Oui, il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle reste dans Pégase, mais ensuite, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas revenir sur Terre. Du moins pas par la Porte ou le _Dédale_. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il existait d'autres moyens et que les Ouman'shii les leur cachaient. Mais cela n'était pas de son ressort. Une fois qu'elle aurait quitté l'armée, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour elle. Elle ne ferait plus partie d'Atlantis, ni des marines. Elle ne serait plus sous sa responsabilité. Était-elle bien sûr de son choix ?

La militaire avait acquiescé, la mâchoire serrée. Il était temps qu'elle se consacre pleinement à sa famille.

Il avait failli lui demander si elle était enceinte, mais s'était retenu. Ce n'était pas ses oignons.

Il lui avait demandé, puisqu'elle désirait rester dans Pégase, sous quelle forme elle désirait se voir verser l'essentiel du salaire dû à ses longues années de service, qui pour l'heure l'attendait sur Terre, bien à l'abri sur un compte discret.

La question l'avait prise au dépourvu et elle lui avait demandé un délai de réflexion. Il avait accepté. De toute manière, elle devait encore cinq semaines à l'Oncle Sam. Elle avait jusqu'à sa démobilisation pour y réfléchir.

C'était aussi le délai qu'il lui donnait pour revenir sur sa décision. Il avait besoin d'un agent auprès des Ouman'shii, et avec le départ d'Amanda Strauss, elle était la dernière dans cette position. Et il n'avait surtout pas besoin d'un nouveau départ.

.

Jamais personne n'aurait pu dire à Amanda combien quitter l'armée allait être dur. Combien se retrouver seule dans un studio, sans personne qui attende quoi que ce soit d'elle, serait terrifiant.

Elle s'était donné deux jours pour s'adapter à la vie civile, puis elle s'était mise en quête de son « après ».

Étrangement, il était plus facile de dire ce qu'elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas faire (employée de bureau - trop calme - ou caissière - pas assez utile à l'humanité après le SGC -, ou n'importe quel métier réclamant une autre formation que « militaire ») que ce qu'elle pouvait ou voulait faire. Garde de sécurité, mercenaire, formatrice en self-défense, employée d'un champ de tir : autant de métiers qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais aucun qu'elle voulait faire. Elle voulait être utile. Savoir que ce qu'elle faisait, un jour ou l'autre bénéficierait à l'humanité tout entière.

Les jours étaient devenus des semaines dans son petit studio étouffant, et même si ses presque sept ans de salaire n'étaient pas prêts de la laisser à la rue, il devenait urgent pour elle de se sortir de ce marasme. Pour sa santé mentale - et sa santé tout court, à en juger par ses insomnies récurrentes.

A défaut de trouver un nouveau but dans la vie, elle s'était mise à la recherche d'un ami. Pas de n'importe quel ami. Un ami qui pourrait l'aider et comprendre ce qu'elle traversait, un ami à qui elle pourrait parler à cœur ouvert sans craindre de trahir le secret auquel elle était tenue : Dampa Kang.

Grâce à Rosanna, elle savait à peu près où il se trouvait et comment le retrouver, si son idée de rébellion ne lui avait pas été fatale.

Un visa touristique pour le Tibet, deux semaines à Lhassa et quelque trois-cents affiches lui avaient suffi. Étrangement, il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne pour appeler le numéro de téléphone inscrit sur ses affichettes. Une seule pour s'intéresser au glyphe de Lanthia qui occupait le plus gros de la surface de papier.

Dampa lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit café miteux de la capitale tibétaine.

Il n'avait pas changé. Pas vraiment. Quelques cernes en plus, un début de rides inquiètes sur le front, et une tenue à col croisé comme en portaient de nombreux locaux. Mais c'était toujours Dampa.

« Amanda. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de salut. Pas besoin d'autres paroles. Il l'avait serrée fort dans ses bras, et elle s'était sentie mieux. Un peu moins perdue. Un peu moins abandonnée. C'était presque comme rentrer à la maison.

« Dampa... »

Il l'avait gardée contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente capable de s'en détacher. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente capable de ne pas pleurer. De soulagement ou de tristesse. Alors seulement, il l'avait invitée à s'asseoir et à boire un thé.

A un moment, la nuit était tombée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et bien plus tard le propriétaire de l'établissement les avait priés de partir. Ils avaient fini assis en tailleur sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, avec juste de l'eau à partager, et toujours tellement à se dire. Depuis le départ d'Atlantis de Dampa, il s'était passé tant de choses. Il avait accompli tant, vécu tant. Ils avaient tellement à se raconter. Le soleil s'était levé, et ce n'était que lorsque son estomac s'était fait bruyant qu'Amanda avait réalisé l'heure.

Dampa l'avait emmené à une bonne adresse connue seulement des locaux, et l'y avait laissée avec un bon petit-déjeuner et la promesse de vite reprendre contact. Il avait à faire, et n'avait pas non plus vu le temps passer.

Le soir même, il l'avait recontactée, et ils avaient passé une nouvelle soirée ensemble. Cette fois, ils s'étaient séparés à des heures plus raisonnables, et Dampa l'avait laissée avec quelques pistes intéressantes pour son futur. Lui s'était trouvé une nouvelle vocation dans la défense de son peuple et de sa culture. Et si cette cause n'était pas la sienne, elle aussi pouvait, à sa façon, mettre son savoir-faire au service des faibles et des opprimés.

Elle avait commencé ses recherches sur l'Internet chinois lourdement censuré et avait trouvé quelques pistes. La Croix-Rouge. L'ONU. Des ONG privées venant en aide aux populations dans les zones de guerre. Elle s'était tout de suite sentie mieux. Moins perdue. Peut-être y avait-il encore une place pour elle sur cette planète.

Elle avait encore passé cinq jours à Lhassa. Le temps de découvrir la ville, et de passer du temps avec son ami et ancien frère d'armes, puis elle était repartie pour les États-Unis, avec une adresse mail sécurisée pour le joindre et plus d'espoir qu'elle n'en avait eu depuis des semaines.

De retour à son petit studio miteux, elle s'était mise au travail. Avait étudié des centaines de possibilités, postulés à des dizaines d'endroits, passé une demi-douzaine d'entretiens.

Trois avaient répondu favorablement. La Croix-Rouge, une ONG visant à soigner et à protéger les populations contre les ravages des mines au Darfour, et une autre apportant biens de première nécessité et soins gratuits aux populations assiégées de Syrie.

Elle avait été déployée en Irak. Avait une certaine expérience de la région et de son fonctionnement. Elle avait choisi de rejoindre la dernière organisation. Elle serait armée. En tenue de combat. Elle serait là pour protéger les médecins, les ingénieurs et les professeurs envoyés pour aider les victimes innocentes prise au piège d'une guerre à laquelle son gouvernement participait.

A cause de son peuple, une galaxie avait sombré dans la guerre, et elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Mais elle pouvait changer les choses dans cet autre conflit.

Elle n'allait plus lutter contre des vampires immortels, mais contre des fanatiques qui ne craignaient pas la mort. Elle avait survécu aux _wraiths_ et à leurs fantômes. Ce n'étaient pas quelques humains et un livre saint qui allaient l'effrayer. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle resterait le lieutenant Amanda Strauss d'Atlantis.

Atlantis n'abandonnait jamais personne. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais personne, surtout pas des innocents. Jamais, elle ne cesserait de lutter, pour un monde meilleur. Pour un _univers_ meilleur, plus beau et plus paisible. Une réalité dans laquelle les guerriers comme elle n'auraient plus leur place.

.

 _Milena avait posé sa démission, et sans qu'il ait à le demander, Tom s'était retrouvé momentanément suspendu de ses fonctions à bord de l'_ Utopia _. Jiu et Liu s'arrangeaient pour le remplacer. Ses_ hystars _lui manquaient, tout comme le vaisseau lorsque ce dernier partait pour des jours entiers en mission, mais ce n'était pas grave. Milena allait partir. Zen'kan allait partir. Selk'ym allait partir, Rorkalym aussi. Ils allaient tous s'en aller. Comme Rosanna et Markus avec Ilinka. Ils allaient partir non pas pour des semaines ou des mois, mais bien pour des années. Jusqu'à ce que les larves n'en soient plus. Au moins une décennie, plus probablement deux._

 _La moitié de sa famille, la moitié de son monde allait partir très loin sur une autre planète, pour protéger et préparer leur futur à tous. Et lui allait rester là, parmi les Ouman'shii, à Estain, sur l'_ Utopia _et ailleurs, parce que telle était sa place et son rôle. Parce qu'il avait entendu les rumeurs. Les histoires, embryons de légendes, qui couraient déjà sur lui, sur ses mères, sur Rosanna et Markus. Ils étaient les Fondateurs. Ceux qui avaient tout commencé. Ceux sans qui rien n'aurait existé. Ils étaient les pionniers et les guides. La lumière dans l'obscurité, que suivaient tous les autres. Les rumeurs allaient vite, parmi les humains et dans la toile de l'Esprit. Les Fondateurs allaient partir. Il n'y aurait plus de guides, à part Delleb, l'antique reine, immortelle mais toujours butée._

 _Sans les Fondateurs, qui serait là pour remettre ses choix en question ? Pour penser à l'impossible ? Pour faire l'impossible ? Il n'y aurait plus personne. Avec les rumeurs vint la peur. Irrationnelle et stupide. Celle qui sépare et éloigne._

 _Il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Il était encore un enfant, et pourtant, d'ici quelques semaines, il allait perdre la moitié de sa famille._

 _Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Parce qu'il était déjà une légende. Un symbole, et un concept. Il était un des Fondateurs, et en tant que tel, il ne pouvait pas partir. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il reste. Avec Jin'shi, et Liu et Jiu, pour rappeler à tous pourquoi ils se battaient._

 _Pour rappeler à tous qu'un autre monde était toujours possible. Chaque jour un peu plus possible. Et que l'impossible n'existait que pour être toujours repoussé._

 _Il restait parce que jusqu'à son dernier souffle, toujours, il rêverait d'un monde plus beau, plus paisible, un monde sans guerriers et sans haine. Sans spectres et sans peur. Un univers infini de merveilles à découvrir et à explorer. Et à partager. Toujours._


	65. Epilogue

Elle soupira, tapotant des griffes avec agacement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Quel âge avaient ces deux imbéciles, déjà ? Quatre mille trois-cent trente six pour l'un, et deux mille sept-cent quatorze pour l'autre, et pourtant ils étaient là, à pleurnicher dans ses jupes comme deux larves d'une décennie.

Elle feula d'agacement et les deux officiers se figèrent, tête baissée, soumis.

« Zal'mar, votre croiseur a déjà reçu un bouclier lanthien et les générateurs pour l'alimenter. Dokal'reyn, vos frégates sont quasiment neuves et ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de technologie _wraith._ Vous n'êtes donc, ni l'un ni l'autre, prioritaire pour l'attribution des technologies que l'équipage de l' _Utopia_ pourrait ramener de ses missions. Si je vous surprends encore à vous comporter comme des larves chouineuses, vous allez le regretter ! Est-ce clair ? » gronda-t-elle, agacée.

« Oui, grande régente, pardonnez-nous ! » gémit Zal'mar, qui s'était considérablement ratatiné sous ses remontrances.

« Dehors ! » siffla-t-elle, détournant les yeux des deux officiers qui battirent précipitamment en retraite.

Lorsque la grande porte de la salle du trône se fut refermée, elle se releva.

« Zil'reyn, j'en ai assez de toutes ces idioties. Qu'on ne me dérange plus avant le prochain cycle. » déclara-t-elle à son commandant, qui la salua respectueusement alors qu'elle se retirait dans sa chambre.

.

Avec un immense soupir de lassitude, Delleb enleva son simple manteau de cuir avant de le jeter dans un coin.

Ce que cet uniforme pouvait être monotone et sans splendeur, mais confortable et pratique !

Retirant le reste, elle se mit à songer avec plaisir au bain brûlant qu'elle allait prendre.

Elle claqua des doigts, mais aucun esclave humain ne vint. Elle n'avait plus d'esclave et Azur était occupée ailleurs. Pestant contre son étourderie, elle tendit son esprit vers celui de son commandant.

« Zil'reyn, ici ! » siffla-t-elle à ce dernier qui donnait des ordres aux pilotes via la console centrale.

Bientôt, il la rejoignait.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Delleb? » demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

« Mes cheveux sont emmêlés. » répondit-elle en se retournant, son peigne à la main, superbe dans sa nudité.

« Mais... Delleb... » bafouilla le commandant.

« Zil'reyn... » siffla-t-elle en guise d'avertissement, amusée par le vert qui envahissait les joues du mâle.

Prestement, mais avec une maladresse navrante, il s'attela à la tâche.

« Ça ira comme ça. Déshabillez-vous et rejoignez-moi. » grogna-t-elle alors qu'il bataillait avec un nœud particulièrement coriace.

« A vos ordres. » répliqua-t-il avec un empressement enthousiaste.

.

 _Treizième jour du cinquième mois de l'An deux du calendrier Ouman'shii._

 _Jiu pense que tenir un journal me ferait sans doute du bien, et Liu a proposé qu'une fois terminé, j'envoie chaque carnet à Milena. C'est une bonne idée. Je suis sûre que c'est plus dur pour elle que pour moi ou Jin'shi. Dans Pégase, il n'y a jamais le temps de s'ennuyer, mais Zen et maman me manquent quand même._

 _Donc, je commence ce journal. Ceci est donc le journal de Tom Giacometti, pilote et quartier-maître à bord de l'_ Utopia _. C'est la première mission de longue durée depuis notre voyage aller-retour sur Terre pour y déposer Milena, Rosanna et les autres._

 _Delleb veut poursuivre l'hybridation de la flotte. Mais pour ça, il nous faut de quoi l'hybrider._

 _Tout ce qu'on avait d'utilisable a déjà été employé. Il nous faut de nouvelles épaves lanthiennes._

 _Nous allons donc partir au-delà des territoires de Trelimme pour une mission d'exploration de cinquante jours afin de localiser, d'extraire et si possible de rapporter de telles technologies des champs de bataille stellaires qui parsèment ce coin de la galaxie._

 _Je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler en scaphandre, mais en plus, on a de nouveaux membres d'équipage à qui il va falloir expliquer que c'est pas parce que Liu, Jiu et moi, on est jeunes qu'il ne faut pas nous obéir._

 _Ce voyage promet d'être intéressant._

 _Liu m'appelle pour le repas. Je vais aller lui tenir compagnie._

 _Comment doit-on finir une entrée de journal ?_

 _A bientôt pour la suite de mes aventures ?_

 _Donc, à bientôt pour la suite de mes aventures._

 _PS : Ce soir, Menu et Tranche nous ont préparé du poisson Galard rôti. Je vais quand même manger un peu... C'est trop bon pour ne pas en profiter._

* * *

 _ **972'855 mots. C'est ce qui compose "Au-delà des étoiles, par-delà le destin" dans son entier.**_

 _ **Soit 2,01 fois la trilogie du "Seigneur des anneaux"! Et c'est sans compter les "Rumeurs stellaires", "Eros Pegasus", etc.**_

 _ **Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie écrit tout ça, et que vous l'ayez lu!**_

 _ **Il m'a fallu trois ans pour en arriver là, puisque j'ai commencé à publier ADE le 10 juin 2016, et certains sont là depuis le premier jour. Certains m'ont accompagné, au travers de mes écrits pendant ces trois années. Malgré les trous de publication, les absences et l'attente.**_

 _ **Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour vous remercier tous. Pour vos commentaires, votre attention et votre temps.**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir accepté de partager avec moi ce qui devait juste être une petite histoire courte.**_

* * *

 **J'ai enfin mis le mot final à "Par-delà le destin", mais pas à ma saga. J'ai encore des choses à raconter. Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai d'abord deux autres fictions à terminer ("Espèce soçiale" -qui se passe dans le même univers-, et "Oxymore" une fanfic Overwatch). Delleb, Tom, et les autres réapparaîtront, dans deux fics longues ("Par la volonté" et "Vers l'avenir") et dans les "Rumeurs stellaires" et "Eros Pegasus", que je vais continuer d'enrichir au gré de mon inspiration.**

 **Pour ne pas louper la suite, abonnez-vous à mon profil pour avoir mes mises à jour.**

 **A bientôt j'espère, et encore merci pour tout.**


End file.
